Razões do Coração
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Um passado tortuoso, um presente complicado e um futuro cheio de possibilidades.Os personagens de Lost no final da adolescência, suas descobertas sobre a vida e as consequências disso no futuro. Jate/Sana.
1. Chapter 1

Claire olhou o relógio pela enésima vez

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não nos pertencem, estamos apenas pegando emprestado para uma boa causa! Todos os direitos reservados e garantidos à JJ Abrams e á ABC television.

Categoria: Drama/ Romance.

Censura: M.

Sinopse: Claire Littleton perdeu a mãe e descobriu que tem um pai, mas viver na casa dos Shephard será um desafio. Seu meio irmão Jack está disposto a afastá-la da má influência de pessoas como Kate Austen e James Sawyer. Ana-Lucia Cortez sonha com um futuro romântico ao lado de Sawyer, mas a imaturidade dele e o espírito irresponsável não conseguem ver o que se esconde atrás dos olhos escuros amorosos dela. Shannon Rutherford almeja ser a Miss Califórnia, esta é sua única meta até descobrir que a vida não é tão fácil como ela imagina. Presente, passado e futuro se encontram nessa história, mostrando que cada ato tem uma conseqüência.

Nota: Esta é a minha segunda fanfiction escrita em parceria, e a primeira feita com July Fox. A July é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas de fic e está sendo um prazer escrever com ela. Espero que apreciem esta narrativa tanto quanto eu.

**Razões do Coração**

**Capítulo 1**

Claire olhou o relógio pela enésima vez. Levou a mão à corrente em seu pescoço, torcendo o fio prateado nervosamente. Quando será que isto tudo ia acabar?

Cansada de ficar sentada ela levantou-se e passou por entre as pessoas. Todos a olhavam, uns disfarçadamente outros abertamente. Respirou fundo, sentindo o estômago dar voltas. Eles não entendiam. Nenhum deles a entendia. Estavam todos ali apenas para fazer sala, nenhuma deles sentiam realmente a morte de sua mãe.

Ela saiu do salão apinhado e caminhou até a outra sala, rumo à porta. Deu a volta propositalmente para não passar pelo caixão. Saiu para a tarde fria e respirou o ar puro. A vontade de vomitar tinha passado, mas ainda sentia-se mal como nunca antes.

Hoje era quarta feira. Onde estaria neste momento se a morte não tivesse cruzado o seu caminho mudando tudo irremediavelmente? Na escola, pensou. Aula de geometria. Como se importasse.

Mexeu nervosamente nos bolsos da saia prata em busca do cigarro. Pegou o maço com as mãos trêmulas. O hábito a fez olhar nervosamente para os dois lados, para ver se ninguém a estava vendo. Quer dizer, para ver se a sua mãe não estava por perto. Sorriu com o absurdo da situação. Ela não estava mais ali para repreendê-la pelo seu vicio inútil. Nunca mais estaria. Claire engasgou olhando o cigarro. Sentiu as lágrimas que tentava segurar ameaçando romper fortemente e com um engasgo arremessou o maço longe.

Uma lufada de vento bagunçou seus cabelos loiros e ela censurou-se por não tê-los prendido. Ou cortado como queria fazer a mais de um ano. Mas sua mãe não deixava. Menina tem que ter cabelos compridos, falava.

"Não sou mais menina, mãe" respondia rebeldemente, mas ela fazia aquela cara de "não fale besteiras" e continuava com seus afazeres.

Depois quisera tingir as mechas claras de preto. O que fora sumariamente proibida de fazer também. De nada adiantara as ameaças de fazer escondida. Ela não tinha coragem. Nunca tinha coragem de contrariar sua mãe. Tirando o cigarro, pensou, irônica.

Começara a fumar há alguns meses. Escondido. Apenas para fazer algo que fora totalmente de sua vontade e não da vontade de sua mãe. Sentia-se bem pensar que a estava contrariando de alguma forma. Não podia tingir os cabelos de preto ou pink, mas podia fumar.

Não fumava muito, apenas quando brigavam, por algum motivo inútil, como da última vez. Claire fora num daqueles brechos e gastara todo o seu dinheiro ganho trabalhando de babá com roupas pretas. Também comprar maquiagens escuras e quando aparecera na frente de Carole vestida e maquiada como uma gótica para ir à escola, ela quase tivera uma síncope e fizera Claire tirar as roupas no mesmo instante.

De nada adiantara bater o pé e dizer que comprara com seu dinheiro, no final tivera que fazer a vontade da mãe. Aquela fora a última briga. Claire emburrara a cara no caminho para a escola em Sidney e a mãe insistira em saber os motivos desta súbita rebeldia. Claire ficara em silêncio, mas Carole insistira e elas entraram em mais uma discussão. Até que não vira o caminhão vindo ma direção do sedan e bateram de frente.

Claire saíra milagrosamente ilesa do acidente que roubara a vida de Carole Littleton. Depois era como se estivesse anestesiada. As horas tortuosas ate o velório passaram como se estivesse num sonho que acontecia com outra pessoa e ela observava tudo de longe. Olhou para as roupas. Que ironia que fossem perfeitas para o momento, pensou, sombria. Sentia-se perdida. Mas não podia permanecer assim pra sempre

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire viu o caixão baixando e olhou para o céu. Pronto. Estava acabado. Mas para onde iria agora? Sua mãe, sua única parente viva estava morta.Estava sozinha no mundo.

De repente sentiu-se observada. Levantou a cabeça e viu um homem a encarando firmemente. Claire desviou o olhar, sentindo-se incomodada. Ele a fitava como se a conhecesse, mas Claire nunca o tinha visto antes. O enterro terminou e as pessoas passavam por Claire para dar as últimas condolências. Ela aceitou a tudo calmamente, a última cena daquele circo infeliz. Os abutres finalmente foram se dispersando, provavelmente decepcionados por não ter havido nenhum escândalo.Então o homem que a observava a pouco aproximou-se dela

-Olá Claire – ele falou simplesmente

Claire apenas o encarou, como se pedindo uma apresentação. E ele sorriu tristemente

- Provavelmente nunca ouviu falar de mim, mas meu nome é Christian Shephard. Eu sou seu pai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack olhou para o relógio e depois para Margot. Sua mãe andava de um lado para o outro, gastando o caro assoalho com seus saltos channel, comprados com o dinheiro de cirurgião chefe de seu marido.

-Mamãe, por favor, sente-se.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Não pensei que viveria para presenciar este tipo de humilhação! Seu pai desta vez passou dos limites!

Jack respirou fundo, vinha escutando aquele tipo de lamuria há dias, desde que a bomba recaíra sobre suas cabeças.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer agora, a não ser aceitar

-Aceitar? Seu pai passou anos me traindo com todo tipo de mulher e o que eu fiz? Aceitei! Mas aceitar aquela pequena bastarda dentro da minha própria casa já é o cúmulo!

-O nome dela é Claire, mamãe!

-Uma bastarda!

-Eles irão chegar a qualquer momento e acho melhor a senhora se acalmar

- E você, Jack, como pode aceitar esta palhaçada?

-A senhora sabe mais do que ninguém que sempre abominei o que meu pai faz. Mas esta menina... ela não tem culpa de nada. Acabou de perder a mãe.

-Sim, a vagabunda que teve uma filha com seu pai! Deve ser castigo!

-Não adianta falar mal de uma pessoa que está morta

- E agora teremos que aceitar aquela bastarda. É muita humilhação!

-O que o papai podia fazer? É apenas uma adolescente de 17 anos.

Mas Margot não queria ouvir. Estava muito nervosa com aquela situação. Jack levantou-se e olhou a janela da bela casa vitoriana. Além do jardim viu os portões de ferro se abrindo e o carro de Christian Shephard se aproximando. Chegara a hora.

Jack não gostava daquela história tanto quando sua mãe. O estilo de vida de Christian era fonte de eterno conflito entre pai e filho. Jack seguia os passos de seu pai na medicina, mas abominava como ele levava a vida pessoal. Christian traía Margo constantemente e também andava bebendo além da conta. Para alguém com o caráter de Jack, aquilo era inaceitável;

Ele tinha 23 anos e estudava medicina em Harwad. Voltara pra casa a pedido de sua mãe, que estava descontrolada com a notícia de que Christian tinha uma filha bastada de 17 anos e que a traria para morar na casa deles. Tivera uma feia discussão com o pai quando chegara em casa, mas não fora contra a idéia da meia irmã morar com eles. Na mente dele, ela não tinha culpa de nada. Era uma vitima como ele mesmo.

Assim que esta situação se resolvesse, ele voltaria para Boston afim de terminar seus estudos e ficaria bem longe dali. Estava farto daquelas discussões e intuía que com a chegada de Claire as coisas só tendiam a piorar. Esperava que fosse uma moça forte, pois Margot não a deixaria em paz.

O carro parou em frente à casa e Christian saltou, seguido de uma moça loira toda vestida de preto.

Jack sentiu uma estranha compaixão por ela. Tão nova e já tinha perdido a mãe e agora seria obrigada a viver com pessoas totalmente estranhas, apesar de serem do mesmo sangue. Jurou a si mesmo fazer tudo o que fosse possível para ajudá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O jantar foi uma tortura. Quando Margot percebera que eles tinham chegado fora para o quarto e se negava a sair de lá. Jack se apresentou a Claire, mas a moça parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta e se mantinha calada, mesmo quando ele se oferecera para levar suas coisas até o quarto que fora destinado a ela. Também não parecera impressionada com a decoração requintada.

Depois Jack descera e pegara seu pai já com um copo de whisky na mão e mais uma discussão ocorrera.

Jack conseguira convencer a mãe a descer para jantar, mas o clima ainda era pesado. Claire maninha a cabeça baixa e apenas remexia no prato. Jack tentava manter uma conversa amena, mas Margot e Christian apenas discutiam. Ao fim da refeição, a qual Margo e Christian saíram discutindo, Jack encarou Claire.

-Você esta bem?

Ela o fitou com os olhos muito azuis e pela primeira vez Jack viu alguma emoção. Raiva.

-Por que pergunta? Duvido que você se importe.

-Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe, Claire.

Ela apenas resmungou e levantou da mesa, mas antes de ir o fitou.

-Não precisa fingir que gosta de mim ou que não está com raiva por eu estar aqui; eu não me importo!

-Você esta enganada

-O velho esta apenas fazendo algo que se sente obrigado!

-Mas ele é seu pai!

Ela deu de ombros

- È o que diz!

-Quer queira, quer não, somos sua família agora, Claire.

Ela riu, sarcástica

-Acha mesmo? Eu sou apenas um fardo pra vocês. Vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar para me jogarem porta afora.

-Isto não vai acontecer!

-Como sabe, "doutor Jack"? Foi criado aqui nesta casa enorme, com estes jardins imensos! Você sim faz parte desta família, não eu!

-Agora você faz parte também

-Até parece. – ela se afastou, mas Jack a seguiu até o hall.

-Eu quero apenas te ajudar, Claire

Ela o encarou

-Quer mesmo me ajudar? Me deixa em paz!

Ela subiu as escadas correndo e Jack não insistiu. Não a culpava por sua agressividade. Mas passaria com o tempo. Claire aprenderia a viver entre eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Jack voltava de sua corrida matinal e a encontrou sentada na varanda, olhando o jardim com o olhar perdido. Ainda era cedo, e Jack se perguntava se ela tinha dormido.

-Bom dia.

Claire não respondeu. Jack sentou ao seu lado

-Nós a matriculamos no melhor colégio de Los Angeles. Não precisa ir hoje, se não quiser, mas seria bom se ocupar com algo

Ela continuou em silêncio

-E então, o que acha? - Jack insistiu

-Eu não vou!

-Você tem que estudar, Claire

-Mas não num colégio de grã finos metidos à besta.

Jack riu com a descrição dela

-Nisto você tem razão. Mas é um colégio muito bom

-Eu não vou

Ele refletiu por um instante

-Tudo bem, Claire. Vamos encontrar outro colégio pra você.

Ele se levantou e ela o chamou

-Por que está fazendo isto por mim? – indagou intrigada

Jack deu de ombros

-Acho que é isto que irmãos mais velhos fazem

Ela não respondeu, mas Jack achou ter visto um arremedo de sorriso, antes que virasse o rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois, Jack olhou o relógio. Ela estava atrasada. Tinha concordado com aquele colégio que escolhera, muito a contragosto. Um colégio público não era bem o que esperava para um Shephard. Mas não queria contrariá-la. Pelo menos Claire tinha concordado em ir para aquela escola.

Ouviu os passos na escada e viu Claire descendo. De jeans desbotado e uma blusa preta. Ele sorriu.

-Você só tem roupas pretas?

Ela deu ombros

-Qual o problema?

-Nada.

Ela o acompanhou até o carro e sem pedir licença, ligou o som numa rádio barulhenta, enquanto seguiram pelas ruas de Los Angeles

Jack parou em frente ao colégio, onde muitos jovens mal encarados faziam algazarra à porta

-Claire, não sei se foi uma boa idéia... – falou preocupado

Ela o fitou com raiva

-Por que não é? Não é boa o bastante para você?

-Não é isto...

-São todos iguais. Uns esnobes! Você, seu pai, sua mãe! Tudo uns esnobes! Odeio vocês!

Ela saiu do carro batendo a porta e Jack soltou uma imprecação

-Claire! – gritou, mas ela virou e fez um gesto com o dedo e se afastou.

Os estudantes na rua riram e Jack deu partida no carro, ainda acompanhando Claire com o olhar. Então ele a viu. Uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos e botas pretas de cano alto. Ela ria, junto a dois adolescentes maus encarados. Riam dele, provavelmente, depois do espetáculo de Claire.

Ela olhou diretamente pra ele, com um olhar malicioso de desprezo. Jack sentiu um baque. Olhos verdes desafiantes, num rosto com sardas, que a maquiagem pesada não conseguia esconder, os longos cabelos castanhos eram despenteados pelo vento e ela tinha um piercing em forma de diamante no nariz. Era uma moça bonita e não devia ter mais de 17 anos.

Mas Jack se pegou admirando seu corpo coberto pela saia preta muito curta e a meia arrastão sumindo dentro da bota preta. Então ela franziu o olhar e fez a mesma coisa que Claire tinha feito, mostrou o dedo do meio e os outros ao seu lado riram ainda mais, gritando palavrões. Jack deu partida no carro e se afastou, irritado. Não era mais um adolescente movido pelos hormônios. E aquela era uma adolescente. E da pior espécie, pelo o que pode reparar. Jack só esperava que Claire não se envolvesse com aquele tipo de gente. Talvez tivesse que insistir para que ela fosse para a outra escola. Influências como a daquela moça de olhos verdes não seria admissível.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Vocês deixaram o meu irmão bem zangado!- exclamou Claire com ar de riso, se aproximando dos adolescentes bagunceiros que tinham mexido com Jack. Era estranho se referir à ele como seu irmão, mas de que outra forma poderia explicar seu parentesco com ele?

A garota de botas pretas, saia curta e piercing no nariz sorriu para Claire, amigavelmente.

- Seu irmão é um almofadinha e nós detestamos tipos como ele.- ela explicou. – Primeiro dia?

- Está tão óbvio assim?- retrucou Claire.

- Bem vinda ao nosso humilde lar.- a garota disse com deboche e estendeu sua mão cheia de pulseiras prateadas para Claire, esperando um cumprimento.

Claire apertou a mão dela.

- Meu nome é Katherine, mas meus amigos me chamam de Kate. Este é o Charlie, o famoso cabeça-de-nabo.- Claire riu para o garoto loiro, baixinho, vestido de preto e com as unhas pintadas da mesma cor, em alguns cantos o esmalte já estava começando a ficar comido tornando a aparência dele ainda mais desleixada, mas Claire gostou do tipo dele. Kate continuou as apresentações. – E esse aqui, com cara de zangado mas que não morde é o Scott. Tem um irmão gêmeo, o Steve, o oposto dele.

- O idiota pertence ao clube de xadrez, dá pra acreditar?- disse Scott mascando um chiclete. Ele era um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, com um porte atlético que deveria fazer inveja a muitos, embora sua aparência também fosse desleixada, as roupas amassadas e o tênis sujo.

- E qual é o seu nome, senhorita?- indagou Charlie, fazendo uma mesura, o que fez Kate e Scott rirem.

- Claire.- respondeu ela.

- Nome de patricinha.- comentou Kate para provocá-la.

- Não tanto quanto Katherine.- devolveu Claire e os três riram.

- Cara, tu vai ter uma rival aqui na escola, Kate! A garota é do nosso time!

- Você está em que classe?- perguntou Kate.

- Na 302, terceiro andar.- disse Claire consultando um caderninho preto que tirou as mochila.

- Mas que sorte, está na nossa classe!- comemorou Kate.

- Isso é ótimo!- falou Claire. – Assim, depois da aula vocês podem me mostrar o que tem de bom pra fazer nessa porcaria de cidade.

- Depois da aula?- questionou Kate. – Qual é? Acha que a gente fica para assistir todas as aulas?

- È claro que não- disse Claire rapidamente, arrependendo-se de seu lapso de responsabilidade.

Scott caminhou ao lado dela.

- Tu é riquinha né gata?

- Não, não sou.- respondeu Claire. – Sou uma pobretona que acaba de perder a mãe e foi obrigada a vir morar com o pai ricaço e cafona, e ainda por cima tenho que agüentar a madrasta histérica e o irmão almofadinha.

- Cara, que chato esse lance da tua mãe!- disse Charlie.

- Não esquenta, a vida é uma droga mesmo!

- Bem, já que você odeia tanto o dinheiro do seu pai, o que acha de esbanjarmos ele "depois da aula"?- sugeriu Kate.

- Ohhhhhh!- fizeram Scott e Charlie.

- Ela já começou! È uma interesseira mesmo!- disse Charlie.

- È, cuidado com ela!- concordou Scott, rindo.

- Pra mim me parece uma boa idéia.- disse Claire. – No que vamos esbanjar o dinheiro do velho? È tão estúpido que me deu um cartão de crédito com um limite polpudo.

- Cerveja e cigarro.- respondeu Kate. – Tem coisa melhor?

- Tudo bem pra mim.- falou Claire. – Mas como vamos conseguir comprar essas coisas sendo menores de idade nessa cidade careta?

- Deixa comigo.- disse Kate. – Eu conheço alguém.- ela piscou matreira. – Agora vamos pra sala de aula, você precisa conhecer o Professor Eko, ele é o nosso professor preferido. Podemos perder todas as aulas, menos a dele.

- Por quê?- indagou Claire.

- Você vai descobrir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Sr. Eko Agbage, mais conhecido como Professor Eko era um homem de quase dois metros de altura, de pele retinta e muito forte. Porém, aquela imagem de guerreiro invencível se dissolvia quando o homem sorria com seus dentes muito brancos e jeito de falar amável.

Claire logo descobriu porque seus novos amigos gostavam tanto dele, era um homem muito inteligente, com idéias revolucionárias e sua aula não era aborrecida como era de se esperar apesar de sua disciplina ser filosofia.

- O mundo é grande e pequeno ao mesmo tempo.- dizia ele enquanto escrevia algumas anotações no quadro negro. – Pensem em quantas pessoas conhecemos, que conhecem alguém que talvez nos conheça? Tudo está interligado.

Durante a aula, Claire aproveitou para observar seus colegas de classe. Como se tratava de uma escola pública pôde ver todo o tipo de pessoas lá dentro. A começar pelas duas patricinhas loiras que trocavam bilhetinhos em plena aula, rindo e cochichando enquanto lixavam suas unhas quase compulsivamente.

Viu também um garoto de óculos, com ar retraído e olhos muito azuis, suas bochechas eram tão vermelhas que o faziam parecer um pimentão ambulante. Vez por outra ele dirigia um olhar feio a uma das patricinhas, que se limitava a fazer expressão de desdém. No canto direito da sala, havia uma garota encolhida na carteira. Ela tinha cabelos negros e eles estavam presos de qualquer jeito, alguns cachos cobrindo seu rosto, também estava mal vestida, suas roupas folgadas e desbotadas não deixavam ver se ela era magra ou gorda. Apenas uma garota vestida num saco.

No canto esquerdo, na primeira carteira, tinha um garoto acima do peso, com cabelos muito encaracolados e cheios e olhar bondoso. Sorriu para Claire quando ela entrou na sala e ela se sentiu acolhida, simpatizou com o gordinho. Duas carteiras atrás dele estava uma garota loira de olhos verdes e um par de tranças, era bonita e vestia-se bem, não parava de fazer anotações e seus olhos não saíam do professor que explicava a matéria, enquanto o gordinho da primeira carteira não tirava os olhos dela.

Nesse momento, um rapaz alto de cabelos castanho e ligeiramente compridos apareceu à porta da sala e colocou um pedaço de papel no vidro que a revestia. A classe inteira começou a rir e o Professor Eko, franziu o cenho, antes de dizer:

- Seja bem vindo Sr. Hume.

O rapaz sorriu e Claire notou que ele tinha um belo sorriso.

- Licença aí, _brother_!- pediu ele, entrando na sala e indo sentar-se em uma cadeira ao lado de uma garota morena de cabelos lisos. Quando tomou seu lugar, esbarrou nos lápis da garota sobre a carteira. Ela fez cara de zangada. – Desculpa aí, Naomi!

Ela nada respondeu, apenas voltou sua atenção para o professor. Quinze minutos depois, o sinal tocava e os estudantes arrumavam suas coisas nas mochilas fazendo o maior alarde, enquanto o Sr. Eko sobrepunha sua voz de trovão àquela mistura de vozes empolgadas.

- Eu quero a dissertação para a semana que vem, não se esqueçam!

- Vem Claire, agora é a hora mais divertida do dia, a hora do almoço!- anunciou Kate, puxando Claire pelo braço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que eu devo fazer com vocês meninas? Podem me responder?- indagou o diretor da escola, Benjamin Linus, tirando os óculos e pousando-os em sua mesa.

Shannon Rutherford e Ana-Lucia Cortez estavam diante dele, com os cabelos bagunçados e alguns arranhões pelo rosto. Shannon era a mais prejudicada, pois tinha grãos de arroz no cabelo e maionese na ponta do nariz.

- Qual foi o motivo da briga dessa vez?

- Nenhum, diretor.- respondeu Shannon, a patricinha loira. – Eu apenas estava caminhando pelo refeitório quando essa louca me atacou, diretor ela não bate bem da cabeça não, deveria estar no hospício.

- Srta. Cortez?- o diretor dirigiu sua pergunta à morena, ignorando o comentário de Shannon, sabia que a loira deveria ter feito algo para que a outra a agredisse daquele jeito.

- Ela ofendeu a minha família.- respondeu Ana-Lucia e não disse mais nada.

- Certo! As duas estão erradas, A Srta. Rutherford porque não pode ofender a família de ninguém e Srta. Cortez por resolver usar a força física em detrimento da conversa. Quero as duas de detenção o resto da tarde e se isso voltar a acontecer de novo chamarei seus responsáveis.

- Mas diretor, detenção hoje não dá, tenho ensaio da torcida, o senhor sabe, eu sou a líder e preciso treinar...o Bryan vai me ver hoje...

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de ter ofendido a família da Srta. Cortez, agora vão, pensem bem no que fizeram.

Bufando, as duas deixaram a sala do diretor e se dirigiram à uma sala contígua à biblioteca onde funcionava a detenção dos alunos problemáticos. Quando Shannon entrou na sala percebeu que dessa vez seriam só ela e Ana. Puxou uma cadeira bem longe dela e praguejou:

- Saco!- tirou seu estojo de maquiagem de dentro da bolsa, pegou uma pequena pinça e pôs-se a ajeitar as sobrancelhas para passar o tempo.

Ana-Lucia também sentou afastada dela, no outro canto da sala e retirou seu diário de dentro da mochila. Por fora, era um caderno de capa escura, sem nenhum enfeite como era comum às agendas das meninas, mas por dentro as páginas eram cor de rosa e perfumadas, com adesivos de coração e outros desenhos meigos.

Ela abriu na página correspondente ao dia, pegou sua caneta e escreveu:

"_Que droga, estou de detenção por culpa daquela magrela abusada. Não poderei passar na frente da oficina e ver o meu amor..."_

Ana riscou um enorme coração na folha de papel e escreveu: Ana-Lucia e Sawyer para sempre!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais de cinco horas e nada de Claire chegar em casa, o horário dela era às quatro Jack estava preocupado. Pelo jeito, as coisas seriam mais difíceis do que ele imaginara, não poderia voltar à Haward tão cedo, não sem domar a irmã antes, preocupava-se muito com ela, sabia que aquele comportamento rebelde advinha das dificuldades que estava sendo obrigada a enfrentar na vida.

- O que foi? Aquela garota insolente ainda não voltou para casa?- perguntou Margot ao ver Jack aflito na sala. – Você se preocupa com ela mais do que o Cristian que é pai dela.

- Alguém precisa assumir a responsabilidade por ela mãe, e se meu pai não o faz, eu o farei.- dizendo isso, Jack pegou seu casaco, tirou seu carro da garagem e foi até a escola. Mas ao chegar lá não encontrou Claire em lugar nenhum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então você é novata aqui na cidade?- perguntou Sawyer a Claire, o namorado de Kate, enquanto enlaçava a cintura fina de sua garota com firmeza. – Se andar com as pessoas certas vai gostar de morar aqui.

- Bom, hoje eu já me diverti bastante. Queria ter ficado até o final da briga no refeitório para ver quem ia ganhar.

- Briga?

- Sim, Shannon e Ana outra vez.- explicou Kate.

- Aposto que a Ana ganhou, garotinha briguenta! È a filha do meu patrão, o dono da oficina. È uma menina sem graça, sem atrativos, mas se sai muito bem numa briga!

- Baby, a Claire ta a fim de pagar umas cervejas pra gente hoje, será que você poderia ir comprar pra gente?

Sawyer assentiu e o resto da turma aplaudiu, Claire entregou a ele algumas notas que Jack tinha lhe dado de manhã para alguma emergência. Eles estavam em um posto de gasolina e Sawyer comprou as bebidas sem problemas na loja de conveniência. Não era um adolescente como eles e já tinha deixado a escola há muito tempo, sequer terminara o terceiro ano.

Quando ele voltou com as bebidas, Charlie ligou o rádio do carro velho dele, caindo aos pedaços, herança de seu irmão Liam, mas que ainda rodava bons quilômetros. O grupo brindou à chegada de Claire na cidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack rodava de carro em busca da irmã, já estava quase desistindo de encontrá-la, imaginando que à essa altura ela já tivesse voltado para casa quando a viu rodeada de uma turma barra pesada, fumando e tomando cerveja à vontade.

Aquilo o enfureceu intensamente. Ele desceu do carro e se dirigiu ao grupo com fúria no olhar.

- Ih Claire, lá vem o seu irmão almofadinha!- avisou Kate, fumando, sentada no colo de Sawyer que estava escorado ao capô do carro de Charlie.

- Claire, o que você está fazendo aqui?- ele esbravejou.

- Me divertindo, maninho!- ela respondeu, sem se abalar.

- Você é menor de idade, não deveria estar fumando e nem bebendo. Largue isso agora mesmo e vamos para casa!- ele ordenou.

- Você não manda em mim.- disse ela, fazendo seus companheiros rirem.

- Pelo que eu saiba todos aqui são menores de idade à exceção desse indivíduo.- ele se dirigiu diretamente a Sawyer. – Será que seu agente da condicional ia gostar de saber que anda comprando bebida e cigarro para menores de idade, Sawyer?

- Qual é Shephard?- Sawyer retrucou. – Eu não sabia que a mocinha aí era tua irmã, aliás nem sabia que você tinha irmã. Se eu soubesse disso, não teria contado para ela que não são as cegonhas que trazem os bebês.

Todos começaram a rir e Jack ficou com ainda mais raiva. Focou seu olhar no sorriso petulante da garota de olhos verdes e sardas que ele vira pela manhã. Assim de pertinho ela parecia ainda mais linda e sem que percebesse seu olhar focou a menina de cima a baixo. Era só uma adolescente, ele sabia, mas tinha um corpo adorável e sem nenhuma explicação fazia os hormônios masculinos dele ferverem. Afastando completamente essa idéia, Jack puxou Claire com força pelo braço.

- Vamos embora, ou chamarei a polícia para prender o amigo de vocês por oferecer bebida à menores de idade!

Relutante, Claire aceitou ir com ele para que Sawyer não fosse preso.

- Vejo vocês amanhã.- disse quando Jack praticamente a arrastou para o carro.

O grupo também se dispersou antes que Jack chamasse mesmo a polícia, Charlie, Scott e Naomi entraram no carro dele e Kate montou na moto de Sawyer, empinando o corpo e rindo sensualmente para Jack enquanto abraçava Sawyer, se acomodando na garupa.

Ele deu partida no carro e Kate cochichou no ouvido de Sawyer para que ele emparelhasse a moto com o carro de Jack. Sawyer o fez e Kate gritou, cheia de si:

- Sei que você me quer, almofadinha...mas sou mulher demais pra você!

Quando a moto se afastou cantando pneus, Jack rugiu para Claire:

- Não quero ver você nunca mais em companhia daquela garota Claire, nunca mais!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Claire permaneceu em silêncio todo o caminho

Capítulo 3

Durante todo o trajeto de volta para casa, Claire permaneceu em silêncio. Jack oscilava entre a irritação e a preocupação. E se perguntava como iria convencer Claire a sair daquela escola. Pedir ajuda ao pai estava fora de questão. Christian não iria ajudar em nada. E sua mãe queria distância da menina.

Passando pelos grandes portões de ferro da Mansão dos Shephard, Jack estacionou em frente à casa.

-Claire, precisamos conversar!

-Não tenho nada para falar com você! – ela saiu do carro batendo a porta e entrou na casa, Jack a seguiu.

-Claire, me escuta! - ele a segurou pelo braço.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Você me humilhou na frente dos meus amigos!

Jack riu irônico.

-Chama aquilo de amigos?

-Sim, são meus amigos!

-Eles não passam de um bando de arruaceiros!- Jack respondeu, puxando o braço dela para que o ouvisse.

Claire puxou o braço.

-Ah sim, não são bons o suficiente para um playboy feito você! Pois saiba que nem todo mundo nasceu em berço e ouro!

-Você esta mudando o foco aqui. O problema não é eles não terem dinheiro e sim é serem más companhias.

-Pra mim eles são ótimos!

-Se você insistir com isto, terei que tirá-la daquela escola! – Jack deu o ultimato e para sua surpresa os olhos de Claire se encheram de lágrimas

-Faça isto! Você não se importa com o que eu quero mesmo! Ninguém se importa!

E sem esperar resposta de Jack, ela subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou no quarto. Ele respirou fundo tentando se controlar. E agora, o que ele poderia fazer? Claire ainda estava sensível pela morte da mãe. Talvez devesse deixá-la mais um pouco naquele colégio e de alguma maneira pelo menos tentar convencê-la a andar com pessoas mais confiáveis. Não com aquela moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes desafiantes. Não mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pára Sawyer!

Kate deu um tapa na mão boba de Sawyer que tentava se infiltrar embaixo de sua saia. Sawyer riu, tentando beijá-la de novo.

-O que foi sardenta? Vai continuar fazendo jogo duro?

-Eu já falei que não quero! Você é surdo, ou o quê? – falou, o empurrando e sentando no banco de trás do carro velho onde estavam.

Sawyer foi até ela e tentou abraçá-la de novo.

-Vamos, sardenta, desfaz esta cara feia... A gente estava numa boa...

Kate fez uma careta, calçando as botas.

-Eu preciso ir embora, já escureceu.

Sawyer suspirou vencido

-Ok, princesa, te levo embora, vou buscar minha moto!

Sawyer saiu do carro e Kate o seguiu. O carro onde estavam era um dos muitos que Sawyer concertava na oficina que trabalhava. Kate relanceou os olhos pelo lugar e pensou ter visto alguém correndo.

-Sawyer?

-O que foi?

-Acho que tinha alguém aqui.

Sawyer sorriu malicioso.

-Acha que tem algum pervertido nos observando?

-Não seja idiota! Pode ser seu chefe, não tem medo de perder o emprego não?

-Claro que não! Mas não se preocupe, deve ser a idiota da filha do chefe que gosta de ficar por aqui às vezes.

-Ana Lucia?

-É... – Sawyer falou distraído

-Ela me parece estranha... Sei-lá... Meio sozinha – Kate comentou, montando na moto atrás dele.

-Ela é muito esquisita, isso sim – Sawyer respondeu dando partida.

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram à casa de Kate, como sempre ele parou a poucos quarteirões da casa dela casa. Kate lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas ele a enlaçou pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo.

-Chega! – ela o empurrou – Estou atrasada!

-Sardenta, sardenta, sempre me dando um gelo... Vai ter uma hora que não vai conseguir escapar, não sabe?

Kate o fitou com um sorriso de desdém.

-Vamos ver! – e se afastou, mas quando virou, parou de sorrir. Da onde estava podia ver a sua casa;

As luzes estavam acesas. Ele já chegou, pensou, começando a sentir as mãos suarem. Diminuiu os passos, com se assim pudesse evitar o inevitável.

Quando entrou em casa, sentiu o cheiro de sujeira e seu estômago embrulhou. Ao passar na sala, soltou um palavrão ao ver Wayne estirado no sofá, a TV ligada e várias latas de cerveja pelo chão. Com uma expressão de desgosto, ela desligou a TV e se abaixou começando a catar todas as latas e os restos de comida que tinha ali.Tomara que ele não acorde, pensou. Era sempre pior quando ele acordava. Conseguiu dar uma aparência melhor na sala e foi pra cozinha.

Sentia os pés doendo quando finalmente limpou tudo. Agora poderia ir para seu quarto, trancar a porta, ligar o som bem alto e dormir. Mas ouviu o barulho de saltos na varanda e sua mãe entrou na casa. Ela carregava uma sacola de supermercado e Kate fechou o rosto a ver que era cerveja; Cervejas para Wayne.

-Por que faz isto mãe? – indagou triste.

Diane a encarou com frieza.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Esta é minha casa também. Infelizmente.

-Pelo menos limpou tudo! Estou cansada de tanto trabalhar e ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha

-A senhora poderia colocar ele para trabalhar também.

Diane a dardejou com o olhar.

-Não se intrometa na minha vida!

Kate deu um sorrido irônico.

-Estou apenas tentando ajudar.

-Ajudar? Passa o dia na rua com este seu namorado presidiário! Acha que é melhor que eu? Que este tal Sawyer é melhor que Wayne?

Kate se enfureceu

-Chega!

-A verdade dói não é?

Ela ia responder, mas neste momento, Wayne entrou na cozinha

-Que barulheira é esta aqui? Não posso nem dormir!

Diane a encarou, brava.

-Esta vendo o que você fez?

-Eu?!

Wayne revirou as panelas

-E cadê a comida? Esta vadiazinha não fez nada? – reclamou apontando para Kate.

-Eu limpei tudo aqui se não reparou! Enquanto você estava desmaiado no sofá de tão bêbado. O tapa veio sem ela perceber, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Mas não foi Wayne que lhe bateu desta vez e sim Diane.

-Cala a sua boca! Não quero que fale assim!

Kate a encarou, a mão no rosto, o olhar cheio de lágrimas.

-È isto o que dá, criar, uma vagabunda! – Wayne comentou – esta vendo o exemplo que você dá? – falou para Diane.

-Wayne...

-isto são horas de chegar! Estava entretendo algum cliente? – e sem aviso ele sacudiu Diane como uma boneca de pano.

Kate fechou os punhos com força, o encarando com ódio, mas Wayne a desafiou com o olhar.

-Sai daqui, antes que decida dar uma lição em você também.

Kate correu.

Bateu a porta com força e foi sentar nos degraus da porta do fundo, bem longe dos gritos, dos socos e pontapés que sua mãe levava. Bem longe da escória que era sua família.

Ela tremia inteira, de medo e de horror. As lágrimas vieram sem que ela conseguisse contê-las. Odiava aquela vida. Odiava aquela casa e odiava Wayne. Enxugou o rosto com força. Mas não daria o gostinho a ninguém de vê-la fraca. Porque ela era melhor e mais forte do que todos eles.

Era mais forte do que aquele irmão playboy de Claire que a olhava como se fosse um pedaço de carne num açougue.

Mas alguma coisa naquele olhar mexeu com ela de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido. E continuava a atormentá-la mesmo agora. Mas ele era mais um canalha de nariz empinado. Um homem que sempre tivera tudo e nunca precisava enfrentar o tipo de coisa que ela tinha que enfrentar. E só por isto Kate decidiu odiá-lo. Ele e Wayne que fossem para o inferno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack levou Claire para a escola no dia seguinte e não notou a presença de nenhum daqueles "amigos" na porta. Talvez tivesse sido precipitado. Mas era melhor ficar de olho na irmã.

-Eu mesmo virei buscá-la na saída – avisou.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e entrou na escola. Sawyer esperava Kate na saída.

Ela apareceu, vestindo calça jeans justa e um top preto. Mas ao vê-lo o ignorou. Sawyer se irritou e atravessando a rua foi até ela.

-Olá, doçura - tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

-Hey, o que foi?

-Nada!

Sawyer olhou para cima e viu a moça loira, a irmã riquinha de Jack Shephard descendo as escadas. Ele sorriu. Já que Kate resolvera lhe dar uma gelada, talvez devesse pastar em outras gramas. Aproximou-se, mas antes que conseguisse chegar perto dela, Charlie apareceu e deu um beijo em seu rosto, segurando o material dela. Sawyer soltou um palavrão.

-Hoje não é seu dia de sorte, não é?

Ele olhou para trás e viu Ana Lúcia. A mediu da cabeça as pés e hoje a roupa que usava era mais horrorosa do que nunca.

-O que, foi machadão, perdeu alguma coisa? – falou irritado e passou por ela.

Ana o acompanhou com o olhar, sentindo-se péssima. Não deveria ter ido falar com ele. Mas quando vira, já tinha ido!

-Sua burra! – falou consigo mesma e se afastou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oi Kate – Claire aproximou-se de Kate com Charlie ao seu lado

Kate parecia distante, hoje. E Claire se perguntou qual seria seu problema. Era bonita, popular e tinha liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse. Claire a invejava.

-Olá, o que faz aqui? Achei que depois de ontem seu irmão não fosse mais deixá-la voltar – Kate comentou e olhou para Charlie – Tem um cigarro aí?

Charlie respondeu que não. Claire apressou-se em tirar um maço do bolso

-Eu tenho!

Kate hesitou e depois pegou um cigarro. Mediu Claire.

-Por que quer ser nossa amiga? Com certeza deve morar em Beverly Hills numa mansão!

-Não sou rica, eu já falei!

.Kate riu

-Corta esta, Claire, eu vi o carro do seu irmão.

-Eu o odeio! É um esnobe! Odeio todos eles!

-Odeia sua família?

-Sim! São uns hipócritas! Você acha que gente rica é melhor que os outros? Que não têm problemas? Eles são piores que a maioria, só isto! É tudo uma sujeira!

-È Claire, talvez tenha razão. Acho que vou deixar você tentar me convencer desta tua teoria. Quer dar um rolê com a gente agora à tarde?

Claire hesitou.

-Eu não posso... Meu irmão disse que ia vir me buscar...

-Melhor ainda. Não quer deixá-lo irritado?

Claire sorriu lentamente.

-Sim, acho uma boa idéia! – ela falou. Mas no fundo sentia-se meio culpada. Jack parecia tão sincero às vezes. Mas ela queria ser amiga deles. Por isto não podia demostrar que se preocupava com a opinião de Jack. – Ok, vamos dar uma volta!

-Òtimo! – Kate procurou Sawyer com o olhar e o chamou – Sawyer, querido, que tal arranjar algum carro pra gente? Podíamos ir pra sua casa... Claire vai com a gente, e o Charlie também! Sawyer sorriu:

-é pra já!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou à escola e não encontrou Claire. Irritado se perguntou onde ela tinha se metido. E só podia estar com aquela turma de arruaceiros de novo! Deu uma volta na cidade por horas e nada de encontrá-la. Então decidiu voltar à escola. Alguém teria que lhe dar satisfações!

Ao chegar à porta viu uma menina esperando o ônibus. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuros muito desarrumados e usava roupas muitos largas.

-Hey, você! – ele a chamou – Por acaso conhece uma moça chamada Claire?

-A aluna nova?

-Sim.

Ana reconheceu aquele como o irmão de quem Claire e Kate estavam falando de manhã.

Escutara a conversa delas.

-Por acaso sabe onde ela foi?

Ana mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar e Jack percebeu que ela sabia de alguma coisa.

-Por favor – pediu

-Ela esta na casa de Sawyer... Com a Kate e mais algumas pessoas.

Jack soltou um palavrão

-Sabe onde fica a casa dele?

-Sei sim – Claro, ela sabia tudo sobre Sawyer.

-Será que poderia me indicar o caminho? Aproveito e te dou uma carona.

Ana hesitou, mas acabou concordando e entrou no carro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack chegou no muquifo que Sawyer dividia com outros desocupados. Ele soltou do carro e foi logo entrando deixando Ana para trás.

-Hey, onde pensa que vai?– um homem com cabelo rastafári tentou barrá-lo, mas Jack o empurrou.

-Claire! – gritou abrindo as portas que encontrava pela frente.

-Ora, ora, quem veio me fazer uma visita! – Sawyer apareceu atrás dele e Jack virou um reflexo e jogou Sawyer numa parede.

-Onde esta minha irmã?

-Hey, pergunta com educação!

-Cala a boca, seu ordinário! Eu poderia chamar a polícia!

-Jack, o que esta fazendo?

Jack ouviu a voz de Claire e virou-se.

-O que aconteceu com você? – indagou horrorizado a ver os cabelos da irmã tingidos de preto e um pircing em forma de argola no nariz. O queixo de Claire tremeu de medo. Mas então Kate apareceu ao seu lado e lançou-lhe um olhar de encorajamento e Claire levantou o rosto.

-Qual o problema, nunca ouviu falar de tintura?

-Claire, o que foi que eu te falei? Como pode me desobedecer e vir para este lugar?

-Você não é meu pai, não tenho que obedecê-lo!

-Isto mesmo Claire – Kate falou ao seu lado – não deixa este idiota mandar em você

Jack se irritou ao ouvir as palavras da moça, mas tentou manter a calma. Ela é só uma adolescente, dizia a si mesmo.

-Qual seu nome?

-Kate, por quê? – ela indagou desconfiada

-Kate, a Claire é minha irmã. E eu também sou responsável por ela.

Kate riu.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isto?

-Você a esta encorajando a ter um comportamento deplorável.

Kate riu mais ainda.

-Ora, seu playboyzinho, qual o problema com você? Ela só quer se divertir!

-È este o problema. Sinceramente, não quero que ela fique igual a você – Jack falou com desprezo

Kate se enfureceu.

-Seu filho da mãe! - ela avançou para cima dele, para fazer o quê, não sabia. Mas Sawyer a segurou.

-Segura a onda sardenta, ele só veio buscar a irmãzinha dele!

-eEe é um imbecil isto sim!

Jack ignorou a palavras de Kate e virou-se para Claire.

-Vamos embora!

-Eu não vou!

-Claire...

Sawyer resolveu se intrometer.

-È loirinha, acho melhor ir com seu irmão, senão ele vai chamar a polícia e eu não quero problemas para o meu lado...

Claire olhou para Kate.

-Você não precisa fazer o que não quer Claire.

Jack se irritou. Aquela mocinha atrevida estava incitando Claire contra ele na cara dura. Claire voltou a fitá-lo.

-Ok, eu vou com você, mas a Kate vai junto.

-O quê? – Jack e Kate falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Claire virou-se para Kate com um olhar suplicante.

-Por favor. Não quero ficar sozinha com ele!

Kate mordeu os lábios. Olha no que tinha se metido! Não estava a fim de ficar na presença do irmão de Claire nem mais um minuto, mas também sentia uma certa compaixão por ela. E também... Podia aproveitar para irritar aquele mauricinho mais um pouco

-Tudo bem!

Kate passou por Sawyer e deu-lhe um demorado beijo. Jack virou o rosto, sem saber por que aquela demonstração ridícula o irritava tanto.

As duas jovens entraram no carro e Jack deu partida. Kate sentou atrás, mas assim que começaram a seguir pelas ruas de Los Angeles, Claire ligou o rádio e as duas começaram a cantar acompanhando a música e sem querer Jack sentiu vontade de sorrir.

Claire parecia diferente da moça rebelde e fechada e Kate... Bem, ele olhava para ela pelo espelho retrovisor, ela tinha os olhos fechados e cantava a música. Jack fixou o olhar em sua boca. E então ela abriu os olhos e o flagrou. Jack desviou o olhar, irritado consigo mesmo

-Onde você mora, Kate?

-Longe.

-Longe onde?

-Olha, não precisa me levar em casa, ok?

Jack olhou o relógio, já escurecia e ele não a deixaria em qualquer lugar. De repente uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Estavam perto da sua casa e então decidiu deixar Claire primeiro.

-Onde estamos? - Kate indagou ao ver a casa enorme a sua frente.

-Na minha casa. Pode descer Claire, vou levar a Kate.

-Não, mas... – Kate protestou, não querendo ficar sozinha com ele.

Claire, que estava feliz por poder adiar a bronca que ia levar, desceu do carro

-A gente se vê amanhã na escola!

Vencida, Kate passou para o banco da frente e Jack seguiu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes

-Preciso que me diga como chegar à sua casa. À contragosto Kate foi dizendo as ruas.

Jack reconheceu o bairro como um lugar meio barra pesada, mas não falou nada.

-Pode me deixar aqui! – ela disse de repente

Jack parou, mas não havia nenhuma casa por perto.

-Mas...

-Olha, cara, meu padrasto é muito bravo e não vai gostar de me ver chegando acompanhada, mesmo sendo de um bacana!

-Certo – Jack não discutiu.

Não lhe interessava nada sobre vida daquela moça. Mas ele estava ali por um motivo.

Ela pôs a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

-Espere!

Kate o fitou

Jack pegou a carteira e começou a preencher um cheque. Kate esperou intrigada e então ele lhe estendeu o cheque. Ela pegou e olhou o valor exorbitante.

-O que é isto? – ela já desconfiava o que era, mas não queria, não podia acreditar!

-Isto é para você e seus amigos deixarem minha irmã em paz.

-O quê?

-Olha, sei que deve precisar de dinheiro. E isto não fará falta pra mim. Tudo o que eu quero é que se afaste de Claire.

Kate o encarou boquiaberta. A fúria e a humilhação foram crescendo dentro dela

-Está me pagando para me afastar de sua irmã?

-Sim.

Kate não soube o que deu nela, mas no minuto seguinte, ela picava o cheque em vários pedaços e jogava em cima dele.

-Pode ficar com seu dinheiro sujo! Ele não me interessa.

-Kate...

-Chega! O que pensou? Que podia me comprar? É típico de gente como você, achar que com dinheiro pode tudo, mas está enganado! Minha lealdade não esta à venda. E quer saber? Tenho pena da Claire por seu sua parente!

-Eu só quero protegê-la!

-Devia pensar em protegê-la de você e de sua família! Passar bem!

Kate saiu do carro quase correndo sem olhar para trás

-Maldito, maldito, maldito!

Nunca fora tão humilhada na sua vida Que imbecil! Achar que ela aceitaria dinheiro!

Podia ser pobre, mas tinha orgulho. Ele que fosse para o inferno. Talvez devesse mesmo se afastar de Claire, se ser sua amiga significava agüentar o idiota do irmão dela; mas ela gostava de Claire. E sentia uma certa pena dela. Algumas vezes parecia ainda mais perdida do que ela. E Kate achava que tinham isto em comum.

Entrou em casa e seu padrasto a chamou da sala. Estava bêbado como sempre.

-Kate, trás uma cerveja pra mim!

Kate já estava a meio caminho do seu quarto, mas voltou e pegou a cerveja, passou pela sala e jogou em seu colo

-Agora vê se me deixa e paz!

Trancou-se no quarto e se jogou na cama, abraçando o corpo em posição fetal

-Não vou chorar. Não vou chorar... Não vou chorar - repetia como um mantra, mas as lágrimas desciam sem que ela conseguisse conter. Chorava não só pela vida que tinha, mas por aquele homem que com sua oferta suja a tinha feito se sentir mais miserável ainda.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Bom, pelo jeito parece que sobrou pra mim te levar pra casa, Miss Simpatia.- disse Sawyer a Ana-Lucia, debochado.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um nó na boca do estômago quando ele falou com ela. Era a primeira vez que ficavam a sós e sua primeira vez dentro da casa dele também. Estava empolgada só por estar lá, mesmo que ele estivesse sendo tão hostil.

- Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso foi você que trouxe o Jack aqui?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Ele estava preocupado com a irmã e insistiu muito querendo saber onde ela estava. Fiquei com pena dele.

- Com pena dele?- Sawyer retrucou. – Deveria sentir pena era de você mesma! Morreria se colocasse uma sainha ou um vestidinho de vez em quando? E o que dizer sobre essa sua horrível mania de estar sempre à espreita ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Acha que eu não te peguei mais de uma vez lá na oficina fuçando?

- Eu vou embora!- ela disse com raiva, buscando o resto de dignidade que ainda lhe restava depois de ouvir aquelas palavras tão duras.

- Eu já disse que vou te levar, Srta. Esquisita. Você pode ser estranha, mas ainda é a filha do Hernandez, e eu quero manter o meu emprego!

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho!- ela respondeu, agressiva, trincando os dentes e saindo da casa, ignorando as cantadas dos sujeitos que moravam com Sawyer.

- Vocês estão a perigo mesmo hein?- ele riu dos próprios colegas. – Deixem a Betty em paz!

- O meu nome é Ana-Lucia!- disse ela. – Não me venha com seus apelidos ridículos.

- Tá bom, deixa de tagarelice e monta logo na moto que eu quero te deixar em casa antes que o seu velho comece a se preocupar com você.- disse ele, subindo em sua moto e ligando o motor.

Ana-Lucia acabou cedendo e montou na moto atrás dele. Sawyer lhe estendeu um capacete.

- Tá, agora coloca o capacete que é pra não machucar o rostinho!- falou ele, dando partida.

Ela quis envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e sentir o corpo másculo de encontro ao seu, mas conteve-se e segurou-se nas barras de segurança mantendo uma certa distância de Sawyer.

- Pode encostar amor!- disse ele, fazendo mais um de seus deboches. – De repente você começa a gostar!

Ana ignorou as palavras dele e permaneceu na mesma posição. Algum tempo depois chegaram à casa dela. Ela devolveu o capacete para ele e desmontou.

- Obrigada pela carona.- disse, timidamente.

- A segurança da filha do chefe é minha prioridade, afinal é seu pai quem paga meu salário.

Ana-Lucia foi puxar a mochila que estava presa na grade da garupa da moto e o fecho que estava frouxo, fez com que todos os seus livros e cadernos caíssem no chão. Os olhos de Sawyer foram imediatamente parar em um livro de capa vermelha, onde se via a ilustração de um casal com roupas de época em posição provocante. O título também era bem sugestivo:

- Toque-me?- ele leu e riu enquanto Ana-Lucia recolhia seus pertences rapidamente, morrendo de vergonha. – Não sabia que você era chegada a ler essas coisas, benzinho. Talvez embaixo dessa roupa horrorosa e desse ar insosso se esconda uma tigresa sexy pronta para o amor.

- Você está falando bobagem!- disse ela depois de arrumar tudo de volta na mochila. – Esse livro é pra um trabalho da escola, mas duvido que você conheça já que não terminou o ensino médio.

- Ah querida, não tente me enganar! A escola não mudou tanto desde que eu saí de lá, e duvido que Benjamin Linus seja muito diferente do pai dele em relação à moral e os bons costumes, portanto acredito que esse tipo de leitura lasciva não seja permitida.

Sem saber mais o que dizer, Ana-Lucia se virou para entrar em casa, mas Sawyer a parou com a seguinte pergunta:

- Você já beijou, Ana-Lucia?

O coração dela acelerou quando ouviu ele fazer aquela pergunta e as mãos começaram a suar.

- Mas é claro que já beijei!- ela respondeu, com a voz trêmula. – Eu paquerava um garoto da escola e...- ela começou a se justificar para esconder o nervosismo, mas Sawyer desceu da moto e ficou de frente para ela, muito próximo.

- Não, não beijou não. E aposto que morre de curiosidade para saber como é.- ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo escuro dela, pondo atrás da orelha. – Você tem uma boca gostosa, quer experimentar, Lucy? Posso te beijar agora, um beijo molhado, de língua?

Um gemido quase escapou de seus lábios e ela deu um passo atrás. Ele a olhava de forma muito intensa. Ana-Lucia se sentiu como uma das mocinhas dos romances que tanto adorava ler.

- Não vai doer, Lulu! Você vai gostar, venha cá!

Ela estacou no lugar e Sawyer deu um passo à frente. O coração de Ana ia sair pela boca naquele exato momento e ela não ia conseguir segurá-lo. O rosto dele se aproximou bem devagar, os olhos azuis a hipnotizando. Quando a boca dele se aproximou da sua, Ana sentiu o hálito quente cheirando a hortelã e achou que fosse desmaiar, chegou até mesmo a tropeçar levemente, mas Sawyer a segurou com firmeza pela cintura e pousou os lábios nos dela, primeiro com gentileza fazendo-a relaxar, em seguida com mais ousadia, a língua sondando os lábios dela para que se abrissem e o recebessem.

Ana-Lucia soltou um gemido quando a língua dele tocou a ponta da sua e ele sugou dentro de sua boca. O beijo durou alguns segundos, mas para Ana pareceu muito mais do que isso, se viu envolta em uma deliciosa redoma de paixão que não a deixava.

Quando ele se afastou, ela respirava com dificuldade e quis sorrir para ele, era seu primeiro beijo e tinha sido maravilhoso, mas ao invés de palavras de carinho, tudo o que ouviu dele foi mais deboche:

- É, seu beijo dá pro gasto! Mas acho que deveria treinar mais, docinho! Ficou com medo de colocar a língua na minha boca? Eu só ia morder se você quisesse! Tchau!- ele deu partida na moto e sumiu na pista, cantando os pneus.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus...- Ana repetiu sem parar, achando que fosse ter um colapso. Tinha acabado de ser beijada por Sawyer, inacreditável. Isso precisava ser registrado em seu diário com urgência.

Entrou em casa correndo, seus pais estavam na cozinha começando a jantar.

- Hey, _hija_!- chamou sua mãe. – Não vai comer?

- Tô sem fome, mãe! Vou dormir! Boa noite pai!- ela se trancou no quarto.

- Ás vezes essa menina me preocupa.- comentou o mecânico para a esposa, tomando uma colherada de caldo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, quando Claire chegou à escola foi direto procurar Kate nos jardins da instituição e a encontrou sentada, sozinha, embaixo de uma árvore, cabisbaixa.

- Oi, Kate!- saudou Claire.- sentando-se ao lado dela, Kate nada respondeu. – Eu te trouxe um presente.- dizendo isso, Claire tirou de dentro da mochila uma pulseirinha de contas e a estendeu para Kate.

Ela finalmente sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada.

- Fui eu mesma que fiz, ontem à noite. Só queria te agradecer por ter ido comigo no carro do meu irmão, se você não tivesse feito isso, ele ia me dar a maior bronca porque eu tingi os cabelos e fui pra casa do Sawyer. Hoje cedo meu pai torceu o nariz quando viu meu cabelo, mas nada disse e a minha madrasta ficou olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma alienígena.

- Você está linda!- disse Kate. – È tão diferente do seu irmão.

- Eu sei, mas estive pensando, talvez eu esteja sendo muito cruel com ele, o Jack é o único que parece se importar comigo naquela casa, ele só quer cuidar de mim!

- Pode ser.- respondeu Kate. – Mas ele tem uma maneira estranha de fazer isso.

- Do que está falando?

- Ontem à noite, quando o seu irmão almofadinha me levou em casa, ele me ofereceu muito dinheiro pra deixar de ser sua amiga.

- Como é que é?

- Isso o que você ouviu, Claire. Ele não quer que sejamos amigas. Mas eu não dou a mínima pro que ele quer e rasguei o cheque porque eu gosto de você Claire e quero continuar sendo sua amiga.

Claire ficou com ódio ao ouvir o que Kate contara e decidiu se vingar de Jack de uma forma que o deixaria furioso.

- Então ele acha que pode fazer isso, né? Pois ele vai ver só!

- O que vai fazer, Claire?

- Meu pai e minha madrasta viajaram hoje e o Jack só estará em casa bem mais tarde. Poderíamos convidar toda a 302 para uma festa na piscina da Mansão Shephard.

Os olhos verdes de Kate brilharam:

- Essa é uma ótima idéia Claire, já vejo o seu irmão surtando com isso!

- Então vamos começar a convidar todo mundo!

- Todo mundo mesmo?- indagou Kate.

- Todo mundo.- respondeu Claire. – A partir das 4 horas na Mansão Shephard, essa festa vai bombar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das 4 da tarde, a Mansão Shephard começou a ser invadida por um monte de adolescentes baderneiros que não respeitavam nenhuma regra de etiqueta. A Srta. Spring, a governanta matrona dos Shephard estava desesperada com toda aquela invasão, mas nada podia fazer, pois Claire era filha do Dr. Shephard, portanto dona da casa.

Claire exigiu aos empregados que tratassem muito bem seus amigos e mandou que preparassem muita comida e bebida para eles. Sawyer providenciou o álcool necessário para batizar os saudáveis drinks da festa e logo a casa virou um furdunço só.

Charlie deu um jeito de ligar seus instrumentos em um palco improvisado à beira da piscina e logo a Driveshaft estava montada para divertir os convidados. Quando Kate subiu ao palco usando um minúsculo biquíni branco, com uma canga combinando o público masculino foi à loucura e os assovios encheram o ambiente.

- Manda uma aí gostosa!- gritou um garoto mais empolgado que foi empurrado de imediato por Sawyer para dentro da piscina.

- Mais respeito com a minha mina, ô idiota!- disse ele.

O rapaz que se chamava Karl foi vaiado quando caiu na piscina e foi motivo de atenção por vários minutos até que Kate pegou o microfone e começou a cantar.

"I don't wanna grew up, I wanna get out, baby, tell me the way..."

- Ai meu Deus, a Sra. Shephard teria uma apoplexia se visse como está sua casa agora.- disse a Srta. Spring para outra empregada.

- Nem me fale! Da onde surgiram esses monstrinhos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia entrou na mansão Shephard muito insegura. Quando ouviu o convite boca a boca para aquela festa de última hora na piscina ficou imaginando se deveria ir. Todos estariam lá, então ela pensou, por que não?

Não tinha um biquíni interessante para usar, sua mãe pensava que ela ainda era criança e só lhe comprava maiôs caretas. Mas Ana queria usar algo como as modelos das revistas. Sawyer a havia beijado e mesmo que tivesse sido grosso com ela depois, sabia que aquilo só era uma fachada. Que ele estava escondendo seus sentimentos dela. Perguntou se ela não poderia colocar uma saia ou um vestido de vez em quando, talvez ele tivesse interesse em ver seu corpo.

Sorrindo, ela quebrou seu porquinho-cofre e encontrou dinheiro suficiente para comprar um lindo biquíni. Comprou um conjunto de duas peças, pequeno, de cor verde oliva quese ajustava perfeitamente ao tom da sua pele morena. A parte de cima era estilo cortininha e a debaixo tinha detalhes em metal nas laterais.

Saiu da loja feliz, mas quando chegou à mansão ficou com vergonha de se despir e caminhar de biquíni à beira da piscina como as outras garotas. Mas respirando fundo, tomou coragem e passou pelas pessoas em direção à piscina. Alguns garotos lhe deram olhares de admiração e Ana-Lucia gostou disso. Por cima do biquíni usava uma jardineira jeans justa e os cabelos estavam soltos e contidos com creme, os cachos negros modelados.

Quando chegou à beira da piscina viu Kate cantando com sua banda e procurou Sawyer com os olhos, mas não o viu. Desabotoou a jardineira e ficou só de biquíni. Os rapazes e moças ao seu redor, os mesmos de sempre que a ignoravam na escola voltaram toda sua atenção para ela.

- Caramba!- exclamou Scott para Desmond e Karl. – Da onde saiu esse avião? Olha só essas coxas, cara!

- Eu nunca vi essa mina na escola!- comentou Karl.

- È claro que viu, _brother_!- disse Desmond. – Essa aí é a Ana-Lucia!

- AAna-Lucia!- exclamou Shannon para Nikki e as outras patricinhas que a acompanhavam. – Eu não acredito! Ela fez plástica? Ou de repente apareceu uma fada-madrinha e deu esse corpo pra ela?

Ela riu da própria piada e suas amigas a acompanharam. Mas os rapazes que costumavam viver babando por causa delas estavam mais interessados era em conversar com a mais nova beldade da escola.

Naomi e Libby que sempre foram muito simpáticas com Ana, provavelmente suas únicas amigas na escola se aproximaram dela e a tiraram do meio dos lobos.

- Vem com a gente Lú!- disse Naomi. – Esses aí não podem sentir cheiro de carne fresca. – Vamos conversar com o Hurley que é bem mais seguro!

- A propósito, você está linda, mas não é por causa do biquíni.- disse Libby. – Tô achando você com uma carinha muito feliz, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ana apenas sorriu e elas foram se sentar junto à Hurley em uma mesa com guarda-sol perto da mesa principal onde estava a comida. Kate resolveu dar um intervalo na banda e foi dar um mergulho com Claire.

- Quando o seu irmão vai chegar?- Kate perguntou.

- Não sei ao certo.- respondeu Claire. – Só sei que ele vai levar um grande susto.

- Então espero que ele não demore!

- Você parece mais ansiosa do que eu Kate! Já perguntou pelo meu irmão umas cem vezes desde que a festa começou!

- Ah, impressão sua.- disfarçou ela. – Só fico imaginando a cara de idiota que aquele almofadinha vai ficar!- nem ela sabia por que estava tão ansiosa para que Jack chegasse e acabasse com a festa de todo mundo. Talvez só quisesse vê-lo outra vez, olhar nos olhos dele e buscar algum sinal que mostrasse que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim e preconceituosa assim.

- Ridículo, Kate!- disse para si mesma e mergulhou a cabeça na água.

Algum tempo depois da chegada de Ana-Lucia à festa, Shannon estava com ódio de toda a atenção que lhe estava sendo dispensada e oferecida à ela, só porque colocara um biquíni pequeno e mostrara que existia vida embaixo daquelas roupas em forma de saco que usava para ir à escola.

Decidiu acabar com a festa dela. Viu Ana entrar na piscina com Naomi e Libby e seguiu logo atrás, fingindo inocência para disfarçar suas intenções maquiavélicas. Ana-Lucia não se deu conta, mas na primeira oportunidade, Shannon puxou o fio comprido da parte de cima do biquíni dela e a peça se soltou de imediato, caindo na água.

- Ana, seu biquíni!- Libby gritou, mas ela já o tinha perdido. Nervosa cobriu os seios com as mãos e afundou na água.

A peça flutuou e foi parar nas mãos de Scott, que jogou para Karl, que depois passou para outro garoto e a brincadeira humilhante começou. O rosto de Ana-Lucia queimou de vergonha e ela começou a chorar. Queria sair da piscina, mas não podia.

- Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você, Ana!- disse Naomi.

- O que tá acontecendo?- perguntou Sawyer que carregava Kate sob os ombros dentro da piscina, enquanto Charlie fazia o mesmo com Claire.

- Eu não sei!- disse Claire.

- O biquíni da Ana caiu na água- explicou Desmond. – E agora a garota está fazendo a alegria da galera de topless.

- Ana-Lucia está aqui?- indagou Sawyer. Não a tinha visto. – Desce aí, gata!

- Por que?- perguntou Kate, descendo dos ombros dele.

- Sabe como é, a filha do chefe está em apuros e eu tenho que salvá-la!

Naomi foi pegar a toalha para cobrir Ana, mas Nikki a empurrou de volta na água, impedindo que ela ajudasse Ana-Lucia.

Desesperada, Ana-Lucia se esgueirou e saiu da piscina com os braços firmes em volta dos seios. Foi nesse momento que Sawyer a viu. Ficou pasmo ao ver o corpo dela, pudera não tê-la reconhecido.

Olhou para a piscina e viu que o biquíni estava em poder de Scott novamente.

- Tá legal paspalho, me vê o biquíni da moça!

- Ah Sawyer, qual é? Vai estragar a brincadeira?

- Vou!- respondeu ele e Scott entregou a peça para Sawyer.

Ele correu atrás de Ana que não sabia onde se refugiar.

- Hey, Lucy! Lucy!- ele chamou e Ana se voltou para ele. Estavam no jardim, perto de algumas árvores. – Peguei seu biquíni de volta.- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele. Estava lindo, molhado, usando um calção azul justo, gotas de água pingando pelo tórax bronzeado.

- O que foi? Além do biquíni cortaram a sua língua, menina? Tá aqui o biquíni!

Sawyer se aproximou dela. Ana estava trêmula.

- È só você...

Ela soltou os braços da frente dos seios, não soube nem porque fez isso. Sawyer ia dizer "é só virar de costas que eu amarro o biquíni pra você!" Não esperava que ela fosse exibir-se na frente dele daquela maneira. Por alguns segundos admirou-lhe o corpo. Ana-Lucia não tinha corpo de adolescente e sim de mulher, uma bela mulher, ele pensou, nem de longe lembrava a garota de roupas folgadas que ele via pela oficina. Os seios eram cheios, com mamilos grandes e arrepiados de frio, a cintura esguia que culminava em um quadril avantajado fazendo par com as coxas grossas.

- Vira de costas!- ele pediu, contendo seu instinto masculino de imprensá-la contra a árvore, beijar-lhe a boca carnuda como na noite anterior e fazê-la sua.

Ana obedeceu e ele entregou o biquíni a ela. Arrumou a parte da frente enquanto ele dava um nó bem seguro atrás.

- Pronto! Com esse nó que eu fiz, duvido alguém desmanchar.

Ela nada disse, correu de volta para a piscina, pegou suas coisas, vestiu a jardineira rapidamente ignorando as vaias que lançaram a ela e deixou a festa. Sawyer ainda ficou algum tempo parado debaixo da árvore pensando no olhar que ela lhe dera quando abaixou os braços e mostrou-lhe os seios. Tinha algo de intrigante naquela garota, algo que começava a lhe chamar a atenção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate esperou por Sawyer na piscina, mas ele estava demorando muito a voltar. Viu quando Ana-Lucia voltou vestida para pegar suas roupas e ir embora, e imaginou que ele a tivesse encontrado e devolvido o biquíni para ela.

Perguntou a Claire:

- Claire, onde fica o banheiro?

- Tem tantos nesta casa, escolha qualquer um!- respondeu Claire. Eles estavam iniciando um jogo de vôlei dentro da piscina e ela estava ansiosa para participar.

Kate saiu da piscina, enxugou-se um pouco para não entrar molhada na casa e saiu procurando um banheiro. O do andar debaixo estava ocupado e ela foi ao andar de cima. Abriu a primeira porta que encontrou. Era um amplo quarto, pela decoração pertencia à um homem. Não demorou a descobrir de quem era aquele aposento.

Jack Shephard dizia em letras douradas uma estatueta em formato interessante. Parecia um troféu de atletismo ou algo assim. Também havia várias fotos na mesa de cabeceira, dele sozinho num campo de golfe, com seus pais em um luxuoso jantar e abraçado a uma bela mulher loira no que parecia ser um barco.

- Ora, ora, essa dever a Sra. Almofadinha, comentou cheia de desdém. Mas na verdade estava sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes ao saber que o almofadinha poderia ser comprometido.

Finalmente encontrou um banheiro, o dele. Era um banheiro maravilhoso, como nos filmes. Kate empolgou-se ao ver a enorme banheira jacuzzi, sempre quis entrar numa dessas e decidiu experimentar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou em casa estressado. Estava sendo difícil trabalhar em seus projetos da faculdade pela internet, mas não tinha outro remédio. Enquanto Claire continuasse dando trabalho, ele deveria permanecer mais algum tempo em Los Angeles.

Tudo o que queria era entrar em casa, tomar um bom banho, jantar e quem sabe ver um bom filme na companhia da irmã já que os pais estavam viajando, porém, suas pretensões foram por água abaixo quando estacionou o carro dentro da mansão e viu a farra que estava acontecendo na piscina.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... – contou mentalmente e desceu do carro decidido a telefonar para a polícia de imediato. Não ia tolerar uma coisa dessas de Claire, dessa vez ela tinha ido longe demais.

- Oh, Sr. Jack, graças a Deus que chegou.- falou a governanta quando o viu. – Nós não pudemos fazer nada para impedir, foram ordens da Srta. Claire.

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Spring. Darei um jeito nisso agora mesmo!

Ele foi direto para o seu quarto telefonar, no entanto, o barulho de água vindo do seu banheiro chamou-lhe a atenção e ele pousou o aparelho de volta no gancho a fim de conferir quem estava lá.

Abriu a porta de uma vez só e sua garganta ficou seca quando viu uma sereia de cabelos avermelhados emergir lá de dentro, com um minúsculo biquíni branco, que mal cobria seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo. Os bicos dos seios estavam salientes e despontavam no tecido colante, gotículas de água deslizavam pela pele dela e caíam no umbigo que tinha uma pequena argola prateada adornando-o. Ele não queria nem pensar sobre a sombra escura que ele podia ver na parte de baixo do biquíni.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele indagou, tentando retomar o próprio controle.

- Olá, Jack!- ela respondeu com um sorriso cínico, que acentuou a covinha do lado direito do rosto.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sorriu sarcástica ao ver o irmão de Claire

Capítulo 5

Kate sorriu sarcástica ao ver o irmão de Claire. Mas por dentro sentia-se tensa como uma corda de violino. O que tinha dado em sua cabeça para entrar ali no quarto dele e pior, se enfiar na sua banheira? Sabendo como Jack a detestava deveria ter ficado bem longe de seus domínios.

E agora, lá estava ele a fitando num misto de desprezo e raiva que a fazia sentir-se de alguma maneira... inadequada. E isto era algo que Kate não admitia. Não de um riquinho metido a besta como ele. Levantando o queixo ela o desafiou.

- Espero que não se importe de eu usar seu banheiro

- O que faz aqui? – ele voltou a indagar friamente e Kate sorriu irônica

- Não é óbvio?

- Perguntei o que faz aqui na minha casa.

- Claire me convidou. É uma festa, se ainda não reparou.

-Sim, eu fui informado. Não me admira mesmo que você esteja no meio desta confusão.

-O que quer dizer? Não é culpa minha se a Claire tem um irmão chato como você que não admite nem uma festinha!

-Festinha? È assim que você chama toda essa confusão?

-È uma festa sim. Estamos nos divertindo aqui na sua mansão! – Kate fez um gesto que abrangia tudo ao redor.

-Claire não tinha permissão para convidá-los.

-Qual o seu problema? Esta casa é tão dela quanto sua.

-Não para dar uma festa para pessoas como vocês.

Kate se enfureceu.

-Ah, então é isto não é? Se fossemos um dos playboyzinhos cheios da grana do seu circulo, estaria tudo bem. Como você é hipócrita!

Jack respirou fundo. Aquela discussão com a amiga de Claire não estava levando a nada. Dali onde estava podia ouvir o barulho de música e a algazarra. Tinha que acabar com aquela bagunça antes que os vizinhos chamassem a polícia. Mas em vez disto, estava ali, dentro de um banheiro, tendo uma discussão com uma adolescente que além de exasperá-lo, ainda fazia seu corpo reagir de maneiras totalmente impróprias.

-Olhe, já chega! – ele disse por fim – vá se vestir, precisa ir embora, juntamente com seus amigos.

Kate levantou ainda mais o queixo

-Pode mandar na Claire, mas não manda em mim!

Ela pegou a toalha muito calmamente e começou a secar os cabelos, ignorando sua presença. Jack sentiu a raiva o dominá-lo e com poucas passadas, aproximou-se dela e arrancou a toalha de sua mão

-Hey! – Kate gritou tentando arrancar o a tolha de volta das mãos dele, mas Jack foi mais rápido e com a mão livre segurou a sua suspensa no ar .

-Chega de seus joguinhos!

-Me solta! – Kate falou entredentes. Irritada com o arrepio de excitação que a tomou com o simples toque das mãos de Jack em seu braço molhado.

Desesperada para se livrar daquela situação, ela se debateu e com os pés molhados escorregou no fino mármore do chão do banheiro e teria caído se ele não voltasse a segurá-la, deste vez, com as duas mãos em sua cintura nua. E algo aconteceu; o coração disparou no peito e o ar tornou-se rarefeito.

Mas que diabos era aquilo ? Kate se perguntou, começando a sentir-se assustada com aquele emaranhados de sensações arrepiantes. Queria fugir dali. Afastar-se do irmão chato de sua amiga. Mas não conseguia se mexer.

Ela o fitou com os olhos assustados e Jack lembrou-se de como era nova ainda e a onda de desejo foi substituída pela irritação com ele mesmo por estar sentindo-se atraído por uma garota de 17 anos.

-Já esta na hora de você sair daqui – falou com mais raiva do que queria e viu o temor em seus olhos se transformar em ódio puro. Mas quando ela abriu a boca para recitar mais um de seus protestos, Jack a puxou pelo braço, saindo do banheiro e do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente, até a área da piscina onde estavam os outros desocupados.

A música e o barulho cessaram no momento em que Jack apareceu. E os olhos se voltaram para eles. Jack soltou Kate e encarou os amigos de Claire

-Quero que saiam daqui agora mesmo. Antes que chame a polícia – ameaçou.

Claire saiu do meio da multidão com o rosto muito vermelho e uma expressão indignada.

-Jack! O que faz aqui?

-Acho que esta pergunta quem tem que fazer sou eu! Quem deixou você dar uma festa, Claire? Ainda mais para estes desocupados?

-Não pode mandá-los embora!

-Posso e vou.

-Jack, você esta me embaraçando na frente dos meus amigos!

-Não são seus amigos, apenas se aproveitam de você.

-Hey! – Kate que, ainda sob o efeito dos momentos no banheiro tinha se mantido estranhamente quieta, resolveu se intrometer – Não precisa falar assim!

-Você fica quieta! – Jack falou friamente sem ao menos olhar pra ela.

-Deixa, Sardenta – Sawyer segurou o braço de Kate – Acho melhor darmos o fora!

Jack encarou Sawyer.

-Você tinha que estar no meio não é?

-Ei, doutor, a culpa não é minha. Fui convidado.

-Pois leve seus amigos daqui. Agora. E não voltem mais. Claire não tem permissão para trazer ninguém aqui.

Kate riu com ironia

-Claro. Não somos bons o suficiente para os Shephards!

Jack a fulminou com o olhar e Kate sentiu-se bem em contrariá-lo.

-Vamos embora Sardenta, antes que o doc chame os tiras... – Sawyer a puxou pelo braço, as pessoas na festa foram seguindo os dois e Claire voltou a fitar Jack suplicante

-Jack, por favor...

-Chega, Claire. Está de castigo.

-Você não é meu pai, não pode me dar ordens! – gritou batendo o pé

-Vá para o seu quarto, por favor. Estou irritado demais com você no momento

-Odeio você! – Claire gritou antes de entrar na casa batendo a porta e subir as escadas correndo e se trancar no quarto.

Jogou-se na cama e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam descontroladas. Odiava Jack.

Por culpa dele tinha passado a maio vergonha na frente dos amigos. Como os encararia na escola agora? Queria morrer. Sumir. Desaparecer. E tudo era culpa de Jack. Primeiro ele vinha com aquela cara de gente boa e depois acabava com sua vida. Não poderia mais confiar nele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate fez uma careta ao entrar em casa. Rezava o caminho inteiro para que Wayne estivesse fora, ou dormindo. Mas não. Ele estava acordado e com mais dois amigos bêbados assistindo um jogo pela TV. Ela bateu a porta e tentou passar despercebida para seu quarto, mas não teve tanta sorte.

-Kate! Onde estava até esta hora? – Wayne indagou com a voz pastosa

Kate voltou-se contrafeita.

-Não te interessa!

Os homens na sala riram e Wayne levantou irritado.

-Olha como fala! Ou quer levar umas bufas na cara, como sua mãe?

Kate sentiu vontade de responder o que pensava, mas ficou quieta. Sabia do que Wayne era capaz, mesmo bêbado como estava. Então engoliu as ofensas que tinha vontade de lhe jogar na cara e foi para o seu quarto, trancando a porta. Retirou a roupa e ao ver o biquíni, lhe veio a mente o olhar de Jack sobre si. Irritada, ela tirou a peça e colocou outra roupa.

Não queria pensar no idiota do irmão de sua amiga. Mas por mais que tentasse, a lembrança das sensações que tinha sentido no banheiro voltava a todo instante. Mesmo quando estava com Sawyer mais cedo. Depois que saíram da casa de Claire, Sawyer a tinha levado para a oficina, com o intuito de sempre, mas Kate não estava afim de ficar com ele. Não hoje.

O telefone celular tocou e Kate imaginou que fosse Sawyer. E se fosse ele mesmo, não iria atender. Mas era Claire. Teve vontade de não atender também. Claire era irmã do homem que queria esquecer que existisse. Mas também era sua amiga, com um suspiro desalentado, Kate atendeu.

-Oi Claire.

-Oi.- a moça falou com voz sumida – me desculpa por hoje.

-Não precisa pedir desculpa. A culpa foi do seu irmão

-Aff, eu sei. Estou com tanta raiva! Que humilhação! Ele não podia ter posto vocês pra fora

-Ele é um esnobe. Por isto nos detesta.

-Nossa, eu estou tão envergonhada. Achei que você e o resto da turma não iriam mais querer falar comigo.

-Desencana. Todo mundo sabe que a culpa não foi sua.

-Ainda bem. O Jack é um chato. Odeio ele. Queria fazer ele pagar pelo que me fez hoje! – Claire desabafou.

Kate sorriu consigo mesma. Sim, seria ótimo se vingar de Jack. Não só por ter expulsado eles da festa, mas por não fazer outra coisa desde que se conheceram a não ser humilhá-la; de repente uma idéia se formou em sua mente.

-Claro!

-Pois eu sei de um jeito.

-Sério?

-Sim. – Kate falou sorrindo – escuta só.

E ela falou seu plano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora depois Kate e Claire rodavam no reluzente e caro carro de Jack pelas ruas de Los Angeles.

-Eu não acredito que fiz isto! – Claire falou rindo de sua audácia – roubei o carro de Jack! Ele vai ficar furioso quando descobrir!

-E é esta mesmo a intenção! – Kate exclamou ligando o rádio numa estação barulhenta.

Claire a fitou meio preocupada.

-Eu não sei... Acho que estarei em maus lençóis...

-Relaxa, Claire! Seu irmão merece isto! E ele não pode ficar te dando bronca, nem é seu pai!

Claire sorriu, mais confiante

-Você tem razão. Ele que se exploda!

-Assim que se fala

-E ai, o que vamos fazer? Vamos pra casa do Sawyer?

-Não! – Kate falou rápido – Hoje é a noite das meninas!

Claire riu.

- Então vamos a algum lugar bem irado. Quero beber muito!

-Hey, cuidado, garota. Não queremos estragar esta belezinha, né? Aí sim estaríamos encrencadas!

-Pois seria ótimo pro Jack! Agora quem tem que relaxar é você! Vamos, me ensina o caminho de um bar!

Kate riu e falou pra ela o caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack saiu do escritório já era tarde da noite. Depois da briga com Claire ele resolveu voltar ao trabalho e continuar trabalhando em um de seus projetos e, afinal, apesar apesar de estar afastado, a faculdade de medicina não era fácil e ele tinha o firme propósito de se formar um ano antes.

A casa estava mergulhada no silêncio e ele se lembrou do barulho que estava ali quando chegara mais cedo. Claire agira muito mal. E agora estava com raiva dele. Mas alguém tinha que lhe por limite. Infelizmente seu pai não era muito bom para estas coisas e sua mãe queria distancia da "bastarda", como ela se referia a Claire.

Jack não sabia como seria quando voltasse para a universidade. Tinha que deixar Claire segura ali, e com aqueles amigos que arranjara seria impossível. Principalmente a tal Kate. Sentiu a fúria se apossar dele ao lembrar-se das palavras e do olhar desafiador da amiga de Claire. Definitivamente, não era uma boa companhia.

Claro que não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela fazer seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias com aquele olhar de desafio e o corpo sinuoso. Jack era adulto e não um adolescente cheio de hormônios, podia muito bem lidar com uma atração imprópria por uma adolescente rebelde. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que se afastasse Kate de Claire, ele também se veria livre de sua presença perturbadora.

Todavia, não sabia como fazer Claire afastar-se daqueles amigos. Tentar dar dinheiro a Kate não fora uma boa idéia. Não sabia o que tinha dado nele para agir daquela maneira. Talvez achasse que Kate aceitaria o dinheiro e sumiria da vida de Claire. Mas o surpreendera ao ficar ultrajada e rasgar o cheque na sua cara. Aquilo não era nada, dizia a si mesmo quando sentira um alívio tolo por ela não ter aceitado o dinheiro. Kate queria mesmo era desafiá-lo. Era isto que a motivava.

Mas ele não aceitaria mais aquilo. De alguma maneira teria que afastar aquela moça da vida de Claire; e da sua própria Olhou o relógio. Passava da meia noite. Mas tinha que conversar com Claire. Fora ríspido com ela e sentia-se um pouco culpado. Não queria que ficasse contra ele. Queria que entendesse que agia assim para o bem dela. Bateu a porta do seu quarto, mas ela não atendeu. Talvez estivesse dormindo.

Abriu a porta devagar e franziu o cenho ao não vê-la na cama.

-Claire? – Chamou entrando.

Verificou no banheiro e nada Saiu do quarto e procurou pela casa inteira e não a encontrou. Achou a empregada na cozinha e indagou se vira Claire

-Ah sim, senhor Jack. Claire saiu a algumas horas, achei que soubesse.

-O que?

-Sim, a vi saindo com seu carro...

Jack soltou um palavrão. Não podia acreditar. Claire tinha saído escondido. E dirigindo seu carro! E onde será que tinha se metido? A pergunta foi respondida quando o telefone tocou. A empregada atendeu e passou para ele com um olhar sombrio.

-É a senhorita Claire.

Jack pegou o telefone já preparado para passar uma lavada em Claire e mandar ela voltar já pra casa. Mas Claire estava chorando ao telefone

-Jack! – ela soluçou – Aconteceu algo horrível!

-Claire? O que aconteceu?

-Nós batemos o carro...

-Você esta bem? Está machucada?

-Não... eu não sei... ela está desmaiada...

-Ela quem? – perguntou, mas já podia imaginar quem era

-Kate...

-Claire. Fique calma. Me diga onde estão?

Claire respondeu por meio de soluços e Jack desligou pegando a chave do carro de sua mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire torcia as mãos, nervosa quando viu o carro aproximar-se. Sentiu alívio e apreensão ao ver Jack. Ele sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto ao ver a moça muito pálida desacordada dentro do carro.

-O que aconteceu? – ele falou passando por Claire e abrindo a porta do carro, onde Kate jazia desmaiada no banco do motorista.

-Eu não sei... num momento estávamos na estrada, no outro ela perdia a direção e batia na árvore...

-Você esta bem? – ele indagou enquanto verificava se Kate tinha se machucado.

-Sim. Estou mais assustada do que tudo... Ah, Jack, eu sinto tanto. Não devia ter roubado seu carro... mas a Kate falou que era uma boa idéia...

Jack olhou para Claire, depois de verificar que Kate não tina nenhum machucado aparente.

-Como?

-Oh.. foi idéia da Kate roubar seu carro pra gente sair. Mas a culpa é minha. Toda minha...

Jack voltou a atenção para o carro, irritado. A frente estava destruída. E elas não tinham se machucado por causa do cinto de segurança; mas se não estavam machucadas, então porque Kate estava desacordada?

A resposta apareceu numa garrada de bebida caída no chão do carro. Ele fitou Claire, furioso

-Vocês estavam bebendo?

Claire desviou o olhar, culpada.

-Só um pouco...

-Um pouco? A Kate está desmaiada de bêbada! Por isto bateram o carro!

-A gente não tinha intenção...

-Sei, vocês nunca têm intenção! Vá para o carro

-Mas a Kate...

-Eu vou levar ela também!

Claire correu para o carro de Margot e Jack pegou Kate no colo. Com um resmungo, ela aconchegou-se em seus braços. Jack desviou o olhar do resto pálido. E pensar que ele ficara preocupado! E Kate estava era bêbada!

Além de encorajar Claire a roubar o carro e sair escondido ainda tinha se embriagado e batido seu carro. Colocando não só a vida dela em risco, como a de sua irmã. Contendo a raiva, Jack a colocou no banco traseiro do carro e deu partida. Claire não parava de chorar e Jack percebeu que ela também estava meio bêbada. A fúria aumentou. Mas de nada adiantava brigar com ela agora.

-Sabe onde Kate mora? – indagou impaciente.

-Não... não faço idéia... eu encontrei com ela hoje em frente à escola...

Jack suspirou irritado. Teria que levar Kate pra sua casa mesmo. Quando chegou em casa, ela ainda estava desacordada.

-O que vamos fazer? – Claire indagou chorosa.

-Você vai pro seu quarto agora!

-Mas...

-Suba, Claire, eu vou colocar Kate em algum quarto de hóspede.

Como não estava mais afim de levar bronca, Claire subiu correndo para o quarto.

A empregada apareceu e soltou uma exclamação surpresa ao vê-lo com Kate no colo de Jack.

-Mas quem é esta?

-È amiga de Claire!

-Ela está bem?

-Esta só bêbada! – Jack falou desgostoso

-Quer que eu ajude com algo?

-Não, pode ir dormir, já é tarde.

A mulher se afastou e Jack subiu com Kate.

Não sabia porque, mas em vez de levá-la para um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa, ele a levou para o seu próprio quarto. Colocou-a na cama e ela se mexeu, resmungando algo, mas não acordou.

Jack a observou, os cabelos desalinhados e a pele pálida. Parecia tão inocente. Mas Jack sabia que de inocente ela não tinha nada. Olhou suas roupas. Eram desconfortáveis. Teria que despi-la. Pensou em chamar a empregada, mas não achou justo. Bem, ele era um médico, não era? Poderia muito bem fazer aquilo sem problemas

Mas Jack se arrependeu logo de sua decisão.

A pele nua e sedosa foi se revelando a seus olhos conforme ia despindo peça por peça e ele sentiu uma desagradável e vergonhosa pontada na virilha. Ela tinha um corpo de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem e Jack era um homem acima de tudo. E se já sentia-se atraído por ela antes, agora, tendo-a desacordada e vestindo apenas uma calcinha preta minúscula e os seios alvos e firmes à mostra, sentia o desejo dominá-lo e os pensamentos coerentes desaparecerem.

Mas a prudência prevaleceu e, soltando um palavrão, desviou a muito custo os olhos do corpo da amiga de Claire. Pegando uma camisa no seu armário a vestiu, depois a cobriu rápido com um lençol. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. No dia seguinte, quando ela acordasse da bebedeira, teria que escutar umas boas verdades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Abriu os olhos e as imagens dançaram em sua mente. Não reconheceu onde estava e sentou-se rápido. O que foi um erro, pois a tontura a dominou. Resmungando, ela colocou os pés pra fora da cama, segurando a cabeça com a mão. Olhou em volta. Onde estava? Ali não era sua casa. A última coisa que lembrava a noite anterior era de estar no carro com Claire e de sentir-se muito mal. E depois não se lembrava mais de nada.

Ouviu o barulho de um chuveiro sendo desligado. Levantou-se de um pulo, ignorando a tonteira. Olhou em volta e pela elegância do lugar, só podia estar em um lugar: a casa de Claire. E então, relanceando o olhar em volta se tocou de onde estava: no quarto de Jack!

Soltando uma exclamação abafada de horror e surpresa, ela olhou pra si mesma. Estava vestida com uma camisa claramente masculina e não fazia a menor idéia de como viera parar ali! Antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em fugir, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Jack apareceu em meio a uma fumaça de vapor, vestindo apenas uma toalha em volta do quadril.

Por um momento nenhum dos dois falou, apenas se fitaram em um silêncio tenso. Kate sentia a tontura se intensificando, mas não era capaz de se mexer ou de desviar os olhos do peito desnudo do irmão de Claire! Ao se dar conta deste fato, ela desviou o olhar, mortificada. Devia mesmo estar muito mal!

-Vejo que acordou – ele falou por fim

Kate limpou a garganta e voltou a fitá-lo

-O que estou fazendo aqui?

-Não se lembra?

-Não

-Você e Claire roubaram meu carro.

-Disto eu lembro – Kate falou irônica, já arrependida do ato impensado de vingança

-E como se isto não fosse suficiente, ainda se embebedou e bateu meu carro.

Kate arregalou os olhos

-O que? Eu bati seu carro?

-Devia estar mesmo muito mal para nem se lembrar disto

-Oh Deus! – Kate exclamou horrorizada.

Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Agora sim Jack tinha motivos de sobra para odiá-la.

-Você e a Claire não deveriam ter roubado o carro, Claire nem tinha permissão para sair. Beber e dirigir também é inconcebível

Kate o fitou começando a se sentir irritada com aquele sermão. Mesmo sabendo que talvez merecesse

-Como sabe que fui eu que bateu seu carro?

- Ela mesma me disse que você estava dirigindo!

Ela franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar.

Ela e Claire tinham ido em vários bares. E algumas vezes ela dirigia sim.

Mas não se lembrava muito bem o que tinha acontecido realmente.

-A questão é que você estava muito bêbada para dirigir.

-Vai ficar me dando sermão agora? – ela indagou sarcástica.

Sarcasmo era a única arma que tinha no momento, contra a onda de culpa que sentia e a raiva de si mesma. De novo estava na frente de Jack e de novo a repreendia. Aquilo já estava se tornando rotina.

Jack cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e Kate reparou nas tatuagens em seu braço. Jack tinha tatuagem? O irmão certinho e careta de Claire? Kate o encarou de repente com outros olhos e para piorar a situação começou a sentir um calor subir por seu rosto. Mordeu os lábios, irritada. Tinha que dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

-Olha, cara, sei que agi errado, ok? Não tinha a intenção de estragar seu carrão!

-A questão não é só o carro. Podiam ter se machucado gravemente.

-Claro. Podia ter machucado a Claire!

-Você também.

-Como se se importasse!

-Escuta, o importante é que nada demais aconteceu. O carro pode ser consertado.

Mas este acidente apenas comprovou que você realmente não é companhia pra minha irmã

Kate o encarou mais magoada do que deveria. Que droga! Porque ele sempre a resumia a nada? Ele sempre a diminuía e a fazia sentir ainda pior do que se sentia desde sempre. Piscou para afugentar as lágrimas traiçoeiras e a fitou com raiva; queria feri-lo como ele a feria.

-Ok, eu já entendi esta parte. Aliás, já tinha entendido quando me deu aquele cheque nojento. O que quero saber é o que faço no seu quarto vestindo isto?

-Não sabia onde morava e tive que te trazer pra cá.

Kate levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Para seu quarto?

Satisfeita, o viu desviar o olhar, meio encabulado.

-Estava irritado demais para saber onde estava te levando

-Sei... e devo deduzir que foi você quem tirou minha roupa também.

-Estava com uma roupa desconfortável...

Kate riu irônica

-Ai Jack, como você é hipócrita! Me trouxe aqui por que queria tirar minha roupa não é?

-O quê?

Kate viu a raiva em seu semblante, mas não conseguiu recuar

-Sempre soube que você me queria. Por isto me detesta não é? Sou ralé, e você é realeza...

-Não sei do que esta falando; cuidei de você por que estava tão bêbada...

-Não sabe? – ela aproximou-se – Pensa que não vejo como me olha? Como olhou pra mim ontem? Como me segurou ontem? Admita, Jack!

-Você está passando dos limites; e este joguinho pode funcionar com seu namoradinho Sawyer, mas não comigo

-Tem raiva do Sawyer porquê? Porque ele pode me ter quando quiser e você não?

Pois fique sabendo que jamais, entendeu? Jamais me sujeitaria a sequer encostar num sujeito como você. Um almofadinha arrogante e prepotente e...

Kate não conseguiu terminar, pois num rompante, Jack a puxou para si e a boca desceu sobre a sua, e calou todas as palavras desafiantes que proferia e também todo e qualquer raciocínio coerente em sua mente. Pega de surpresa, Kate não conseguiu reagir, apenas aceitou a pressão dos lábios sobre os seus, enquanto as mãos fortes como aço a mantinham inerte. De súbito, a mente girou e um calor abrasador subiu por seu corpo como um vulcão em chamas. Deus, ele a estava a beijando! O irmão de Claire, aquele que detestava com cada fibra do seu ser, a beijava intensamente!

O tempo parou e Kate fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tremer sob o efeito das sensações vibrantes que a dominavam sem pedir licença.

Nunca fora beijada daquela maneira, foi tudo o que conseguiu atinar em meio a névoa de desejo que a dominava. E sem querer, ela se viu entreabrindo os lábios, para a invasão da língua exploradora que se enroscou na sua numa dança sensual que a tirou do prumo e a fez gemer, excitada, quente e fraca. E a fez desejar que as mãos dele estivessem sobre seu corpo, explorando cada pedacinho dela, como nunca deixara outro homem fazer até aquele instante.

Como se intuísse sua vontade, ele a puxou mais para si, para mais perto do corpo quente e desconhecido e Kate soltou um gemido entrecortado ao se ver em contato com a pele tépida e firme. As mãos masculinas migraram de seus braços para sua cintura e como se tivessem vontade própria, os braços de Kate subiram para rodear o pescoço forte.

E naquele instante, ele deixou de ser o irmão mais velho de sua amiga para tornar-se o homem que ela queria com cada pedacinho de seu corpo desperto. Antes que pudesse se assustar com esta constatação, ouviram batidas na porta e Jack a soltou rapidamente

Kate cambaleou e botou a mão no peito, como se assim pudesse conter as batidas desenfreadas do coração. Ofegantes, encararam-se por um instante, o olhar dizendo mais do que mil palavras e Kate botou os dedos nos lábios, assustada.

As batidas se fez ouvir de novo.

-Jack, você esta aí?

Jack respirou fundo, tentando se controlar daquele turbilhão ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

Ótimo, para completar a confusão Margot tinha voltado de viagem. Ele olhou para Kate. Ela tinha o cabelo desalinhado, as faces vermelhas. Os olhos verdes estavam mais escuros como um lago sem fim e os lábios inchados denunciavam que ela fora beijada loucamente.

Jack passou a mão pelo cabelo. Desejo frustrado e culpa se mesclavam dentro de si. No minuto seguinte, Margo adentrou no quarto e arregalou os olhos ao ver Kate ali.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela mediu Kate de cima a baixo e Kate se apressou em pegar as roupas que estavam em uma cadeira e saiu quase correndo do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si

Jack fitou a mãe

-Não é o que esta pensando, mamãe.

Margot levantou a sobrancelha

-Não? Quem é esta?

-È uma amiga da Claire

-O que? Você dormiu com uma amiga daquela bastarda?

-Não, mãe! Eu não dormi com ninguém! Claire e ela saíram ontem a noite e bateram meu carro... longa história! No fim das contas, ela estava desacordada, bêbada, para ser mais exato e eu a trouxe pra cá. É só isto

Margot o fitou desconfiada.

-È só isto mesmo? Porque não me pareceu ser tão simples assim quando entrei aqui...

-Está imaginando coisas. Agora se me der licença. Preciso me trocar.

-Claro. Quer dizer que a bastarda aprontou?

-Depois falamos mamãe e eu te conto tudo.

-Ok. Mas vou querer um relatório completo!

Margot saiu do quarto e Jack sentou na cama. Deus, o que tinha dado nele para agarrar a amiga de Claire daquela maneira? Ela não passava de uma adolescente. Apesar de com certeza, já ter muita experiência. Afinal, namorava um sujeito como Sawyer.

Ele se amaldiçoou. Tinha caído no jogo dela. Ficara irritado ao ser confrontado com a verdade. Ele realmente a desejara desde o primeiro instante, apesar de sua razão dizer outra coisa. Quisera negar. Mas no fim, acabara confessando através do beijo o quanto a queria. Agora não parava de pensar no gosto dela. Teria que se livrar daquele fascínio proibido. Kate podia ser uma moça perdida, que saia com qualquer um. Mas ele não seria mais um. E nem deixaria sua irmã ficar igual a ela.

Teria que conversar com Christian e tirar Claire daquele colégio o mais rápido possível. Cortar logo o mal pela raiz. Quem sabe assim conseguisse se livrar daquele desejo proibido?

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Kate!

Claire a chamou quando viu Kate passar apressada pelo corredor rumo às escadas usando somente uma camisa masculina.

- Onde é que você estava?- ela perguntou quando Kate parou diante dela. – Eu a procurei nos quartos de hóspedes e não a encontrei. Pensei que tivesse acordado de madrugada e ido embora. Onde dormiu e de quem é essa camisa?

Kate esfregou a têmpora direita com uma das mãos, ainda estava sentindo muita dor de cabeça.

- Eu dormi no quarto do seu irmão e essa camisa é dele.- Kate respondeu.

- Como é que é?- questionou Claire, puxando Kate pela mão para o seu quarto. – Você vai me contar essa história direitinho. Vem!

Quando as duas entraram no quarto, Claire fechou a porta e foi logo dizendo:

- Kate, você transou com o meu irmão? Estou chocada!

- Você ficou louca, Claire? È claro que não transei com o seu irmão. Ele apenas me deu essa camisa para vestir ontem à noite quando eu acordei e ofereceu o quarto dele para eu ficar, mas não dormiu lá não!- Kate mentiu sob Jack não ter tirado suas roupas e não fazia a mínima idéia se ele tinha dormido lá. Mas não contaria isso à Claire. – Na verdade eu acho que ele foi gentil podia ter dado o maior sermão mas não fez isso. Daqui pra frente a gente devia aprontar menos com ele, o que você acha?

Claire ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.- respondeu Kate, monossilábica. – Ai, tô com tanta dor de cabeça!

- Eu posso te conseguir uma aspirina.- disse Claire.

Ela caminhou até a porta para ir buscar uma aspirina para Kate, mas ela a chamou antes que saísse:

- Claire, tem uma coisa!

- O quê?

- O seu irmão disse que você contou pra ele que era eu quem estava dirigindo!

- Sim, eu contei, porque se eu dissesse que tinha sido eu, ele me mataria! Por favor Kate, não conte a ele que era eu quem estava dirigindo. Eu te imploro!

- Está certo, não vou contar.- respondeu Kate. – Pelo menos estou viva, não é?

Claire sorriu.

- Eu vou buscar a aspirina e você vai se sentir muito melhor, vai ver só! Que tal ficar pra almoçar conosco?

- Não sei se é uma boa Idea, Claire...

- Claro que é! Meu irmão não deve estar mais zangado, se deixou você dormir no quarto dele e até emprestou a camisa é porque está tudo bem. Além do mais, eu quero conversar com você sobre um assunto importante.

- E o que é?

- È sobre o Charlie.

- Hummmm!- Kate debochou. – Tá afim do Charlie, é?

- Talvez. Mas você só vai saber se ficar para o almoço.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Kate. – Eu fico!

Sorrindo, Claire deixou o quarto e Kate jogou-se na cama pensando no quanto sua vida se transformara em uma grande loucura desde que fizera amizade com Claire. Através dela, conhecera seu irmão Jack Shephard e agora não conseguia parar de pensar nele, principalmente depois do beijo que trocaram no quarto dele.

- Onde é que eu ando com a cabeça?- ela se questionou. – Eu devia estar odiando esse sujeito agora...mas aquele beijo foi tão...- Kate dizia a si mesma, tocando os próprios lábios. Tinha sido o melhor beijo que já experimentara, o mais intenso de sua vida. Gostava dos beijos de Sawyer, mas com ele sempre sentia que quando as coisas esquentavam eles tinham que parar. Com Jack não sentira isso, se a mãe dele não tivesse chegado naquela hora, o que teria acontecido?

Ficava arrepiada só de pensar, e não deveria fazer isso. Não importava o quanto ele tivesse sido gentil em cuidar da bebedeira dela após o acidente de carro, ele ainda era o irmão arrogante de Claire e jamais a veria como uma garota respeitável. Como prometera a Claire ficaria para o almoço, mas depois disso, não pretendia voltar à casa dos Shephard novamente. Manteria sua amizade com Claire fora dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?- indagou Libby à amiga, as duas tinham sido levadas por Naomi naquela manhã até uma casa que fazia tatuagens e piercings clandestinamente para menores.

- Certeza absoluta.- respondeu Ana-Lucia com um sorriso. Ela pretendia colocar um piercing no umbigo e se exibir para Sawyer. Não conseguia esquecer o olhar dele quando ela mostrou-lhe os seios, ele pareceu enfeitiçado e isso a deixou muito feliz, porque mostrava que ele tinha algum tipo de interesse nela e isso já era um bom começo. Portanto, queria mudar radicalmente seu visual, começando pelo piercing, depois vestiria uma roupa sexy e iria até a casa dele seduzi-lo. Fariam amor e ele a pediria em namoro. Estes eram seus planos.

As três garotas entraram na casa e foram recebidas por um homem alto e musculoso, com aparência rústica e cheio de tatuagens. Ele indicou três cadeiras para as meninas sentarem e foi logo dizendo:

- O meu nome é Snake. Quem mandou vocês?

- Foi o Scott.- respondeu Naomi.

- Ok, o que vocês querem?

- Eu quero uma tatuagem em forma de águia no meu tornozelo esquerdo.- respondeu Naomi. – E a minha amiga aqui quer colocar um piercing no umbigo.- ela apontou para Ana-Lucia.

- Pagamento adiantado.- disse Snake. – E se perguntarem, não foi aqui que vocês fizeram isso.- as duas concordaram, Libby parecia um pouco assustada. – Quem vai ser a primeira?

Ana-Lucia ergueu a mão, faria logo isso antes que se arrependesse. Sabia que seria doloroso, mas só de imaginar o olhar de Sawyer quando visse o resultado lhe dava coragem para prosseguir.

- Vá em frente!- Ana disse, entregando alguns dólares ao homem.

- Ok, benzinho. Erga sua camiseta e deite aqui.

Snake mostrou uma cadeira reclinável de couro e Ana deitou-se, levantando a blusa e parando na altura dos seios.

- Você tem uma linda barriga, nenê.- disse o homem. – Vai ficar linda com uma argolinha prateada.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e ele preparou seus instrumentos.

- Isso pode doer um pouco!- Snake avisou. Libby correu a segurar a mão da amiga.

Ele esterilizou a pele em volta do umbigo de Ana com um chumaço de algodão embebido em álcool e começou a tarefa. Ela mordeu os lábios e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seu rosto quando ele perfurou a carne e inseriu a argola prateada, mas Ana procurava se concentrar no resultado esperado.

Vinte minutos depois estava pronto. Snake limpou um pouco de sangue que havia escorrido da pele perfurada e disse que tinha terminado. Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cadeira e foi olhar o resultado no espelho.

A pele ao redor do umbigo estava inchada e avermelhada, mas a argola prateada brilhava no umbigo pequeno.

- È assim mesmo.- esclareceu Snake. – Agora você precisa esperar cicatrizar e não pode pegar sol nessa área por uma semana.

Ana-Lucia sorriu diante do espelho, sentia-se sexy, poderosa. Sawyer ficaria louco de desejo quando a visse e ela mal podia esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hora do almoço. Kate remexia a comida no prato, sentada ao lado de Claire. Estava arrependida até o último fio de cabelo de ter ficado para comer com os Shephard. O clima à mesa estava tenso e ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Jack, a impressão que tinha era que se fizesse isso ele iria descobrir o quanto o beijo dele a deixara abalada.

Jack por sua vez também estava desconfortável. A forma como Margot olhava para Kate estava lhe dando nos nervos, a mãe a media como se a menina fosse uma prostituta que ele tivesse contratado para passar a noite. Apesar da desculpa que ele dera para Kate estar em seu quarto, Jack sabia que Margot não tinha acreditado em nada daquilo.

- Jack disse que você bateu o carro dele, menina.- disse Margot depois de uma garfada de peixe ao molho francês.

Kate olhou para Jack, e respondeu:

- Sim, senhora. Mas foi um acidente.

- Claro.- respondeu Margot. – Imagino que tenha sido um acidente roubar o carro do meu filho.

- Mãe!- Jack advertiu para que ela parasse.

- Não fale assim com a minha melhor amiga, sua mal-amada!- bradou Claire.

- Claire!- Jack gritou com ela. – Cale-se! Será que não podemos comer em paz?

Margot se levantou da cadeira e limpou a boca com um lenço de papel, atirando o papel embolado na mesa.

- Isso é ridículo, essa moleca bate o seu carro e você a perdoa solicitando seus serviços no quarto Jack! Deveria ter chamado a polícia!

- Como é que é? A senhora tá me chamando de P?- bradou Kate, enraivecida.

- Se a carapuça serviu pra você, querida.

- Cala a boca!- gritou Claire.

- Eu vou embora daqui!- disse Kate. – Obrigada pelo almoço!

- Kate!- Jack chamou, preocupado. – Kate!

Mas ela não o ouviu e foi embora batendo a porta da sala.

- Olha só o que você fez? Agora ela não vai querer falar comigo nunca mais!- Claire gritou com Margot.

- Claire, suba para o seu quarto.

Ela tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Mas...

- Eu já disse, suba para o seu quarto!- Jack repetiu em tom enérgico.

Claire o obedeceu e subiu. Quando ele ficou sozinho com sua mãe, disse:

- Por que fez isso, mamãe? Ela é só uma menina e você a ofendeu.

- Uma menina?- Margot retrucou. – Jack, filho, como você é ingênuo! Essa garota deve ter mais experiência do que uma mulher da minha idade e usou a bastarda para se aproximar de você e se aproveitar da situação.

- Mãe, não é nada disso! Ela é apenas uma menina sem limites!

- Oh Jack, você precisa voltar pra Haward. Desde que essa bastarda chegou aqui só tivemos problemas e você anda estressado. Talvez nós devêssemos mandar ela para um colégio interno e...

- Perdi o apetite!- foi a única coisa que Jack disse antes de subir as escadas para o seu quarto. Estava com raiva do mundo naquele momento. Com raiva de sua mãe por ter feito cena na mesa do almoço, com raiva de Claire por ser tão irresponsável e com ódio de Kate por ser tão linda, por ter uma boca tão macia, olhos verdes maravilhosos e um corpo delicioso que lhe virava a cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de descer do ônibus perto da rua onde morava, Kate foi caminhando devagar para casa. Não estava com a menor vontade de voltar para a confusão que era o lugar que ela não podia chamar de lar.

Mas também não queria ter ficado na casa dos Shephard ouvindo toda aquela humilhação. Quando chegou em casa ia direto para o seu quarto como sempre, mas ouviu gritos vindo do quarto de Wayne e sua mãe. Estacou na porta da sala.

- Pare, Wayne!- sua mãe dizia.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ser vadia!- a voz de Wayne se fez ouvir acompanhado do som de coisas se quebrando.

- Mãe!- Kate gritou, preocupada. Mas não ouviu resposta e sim um som diferente, parecia que eles estavam trocando beijos. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, horrorizada com aquela relação doentia e saiu correndo de casa.

Na rua, ele telefonou para Sawyer pedindo para ele vir buscá-la depressa. Ele não demorou a aparecer em sua moto e a levou para a casa dele. Quando lá chegaram, Kate jogou-se no sofá e abraçou os joelhos.

- O que aconteceu, sardenta?- Sawyer perguntou, carinhoso, acariciando os cabelos dela. Foi quando viu um arranhão marcando-lhe a testa. – O que foi isso?

- Eu sofri um acidente ontem à noite.

- Como assim?

- Eu e a Claire roubamos o carro do Jack e perdemos a direção.

- Vocês fizeram o quê? Kate você ta louca, não devia ter feito isso! A riquinha ainda vai te trazer muito problema, você não conhece o Jack.

- E você conhece? Reparei naquele dia, na loja de conveniência que vocês pareciam se conhecer muito bem.

- Infelizmente.- respondeu Sawyer. – Eu e o Jack éramos melhores amigos, estudamos juntos. O doutor gostava de aprontar umas de vez em quando, naquele tempo ele era divertido.

- Não acredito!- disse Kate.

- É a mais pura verdade! Eu e o Jack costumávamos tirar uns pegas na avenida principal de madrugada e sair com uns minas, encher a cara de cerveja, mas aí aquele pai almofadinha dele botou quente e disse que se ele não passasse em Haward, deserdava o cara, aí já viu né? O Jack teve que mudar por livre e espontânea pressão e se transformou nesse chato, moralista que é agora.

Kate esfregou as têmporas.

- Estou tão cansada.

Sawyer a carregou no colo e a levou para o seu quarto. Ajeitou-a confortavelmente e tirou-lhe as botas antes de se deitar ao lado dela. Começou a beijá-la e Kate não protestou, beijou-o de volta somente para provar a si mesma que não desejava Jack.

À medida que ele ia intensificando os beijos, Kate correspondia. Sawyer beijava muito bem, mas estava longe de sentir a mesma emoção que sentira quando Jack a beijara. Dos lábios, Sawyer começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e uma das mãos escapuliu por dentro da blusa dela acariciando-lhe o seio.

Kate deixou que ele a tocasse, mas quando a outra mão foi parar na coxa dela e tentou enfiar-se embaixo de sua microsaia, ela o parou.

- Para Sawyer, eu não quero!

- Ah Kate, mas eu quero tanto fazer amor com você, toda vez é isso! Nós somos namorados!

- Mas eu ainda não estou pronta!- ela respondeu enfática, e virando de bruços fechou os olhos.

Sawyer respirou fundo e deixou que ela dormisse, dizendo:

- Ok, você quem sabe!

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça, ele estava louco por sexo há dois meses, desde que começara a namorar com Kate e vinha se mantendo fiel, mas já não estava mais agüentando ficar sem mulher. Lembrou-se da filha do chefe, a adorável Analulu. Será que se ele se aproximasse dela, ela diria não?

- Ah aquele corpo gostoso, aqueles seios...- ele murmurou para si mesmo e logo em seguida se repreendeu: - Tá louco Sawyer! È melhor deixar a menina em paz! Se eu traçar ela é capaz que fique atrás de mim o resto da vida. Ô garota irritante!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pele em volta do umbigo já não estava mais tão vermelha. Ana-Lucia comemorou diante do espelho de seu quarto, preparada para sair. Usava uma calça jeans emprestada por Naomi, muita justa que lhe desenha a curva do quadril. Uma blusa branca de alcinhas que deixava aparecer a marca do sutiã, que ela comprara logo que saiu da casa de Snake. Os sapatos eram delicadas sandálias de salto que ela ganhara de uma tia que morava em Iowa.

Só lamentava a calcinha de algodão branca sem muitos atrativos que tivera que colocar. Mas não tinha tempo para comprar nada mais sexy, estava mesmo decidida a ir à casa de Sawyer e se entregar para ele.

Arrumou os cachos dos cabelos soltos, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, inventando para a mão que iria encontrar amigas para estudar para a prova da outra semana. Raquel assentiu e deixou que a filha fosse, mas que não voltasse tarde.

Ana-Lucia pegou um ônibus e logo chegou à casa de Sawyer. Tocou a campainha várias vezes, mas ninguém atendeu, então ela notou que a porta estava destrancada e resolveu entrar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ela gemia o nome dele enquanto ele a tocava, devagar, pausadamente, sentindo cada pedacinho da pele feminina, quente, tenra, inocente. Sawyer sabia que ela nunca tinha experimentado àquelas carícias antes e o melhor de tudo é que ela estava gostando, ah, como estava.

Enquanto a beijava nos seios e depois deslizava a língua pela barriga plana, Sawyer se regozijava com os arrepios de prazer que podia sentir emanando do corpo dela.

- Eu te quero tanto...me toma...- ela dizia entre os gemidos.

- Yeah baby, também te quero... – disse Sawyer descendo cada vez mais as carícias, enlouquecendo-a.

Quando beijou-lhe as coxas, Sawyer ergueu o rosto buscando os olhos de sua amada:

- Kate... – ele sussurrou.

Mas não foram os olhos verdes de Kate que ele fitou, mas sim olhos negros felinos que os observavam com ansiedade.

- Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia gemeu.

- Ana-Lucia?- ele retrucou, assustado.

- Sawyer!- ela chamou outra vez e ele abriu os olhos, levantando de sua cama de um salto ao ver Ana-Lucia diante dele, em pé com um olhar exasperado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, garota?- ele perguntou em voz baixa para não acordar Kate que continuava dormindo.

- Eu...eu... – ela balbuciou, decepcionada por encontrar Kate na cama de Sawyer.

Ele levantou da cama e a puxou pelo braço para fora do quarto.

- Quem foi que te convidou para entrar assim no meu quarto?- Sawyer indagou, com raiva.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse sozinho.- ela respondeu, tímida.

Sawyer a mediu dos pés à cabeça. Ela estava linda e provocante com aquele jeans justo, os cachos dos cabelos soltos e um brinquinho no umbigo, uma argola prateada que ele não tinha notado quando a viu de biquíni.

- Você fez isso hoje?- ele perguntou ao ver que a pele ao redor do umbigo parecia um pouco avermelhada.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Você gostou?

Era óbvio que estava lindo, ele pensou. Uma provocação a mais naquela barriguinha sarada. Sawyer sentiu raiva de toda aquela inocência, como ela tivera coragem de sair de casa vestida daquele jeito e ir procurá-lo à noite no bairro barra-pesada onde ele morava? Seu chefe o mataria se soubesse.

- Você tem que ir embora!

- Mas Sawyer, eu acabei de chegar!- ela protestou.

- Já disse que você não tem nada o que fazer aqui, menina? Você é burra?

- Eu pensei que você fosse gostar de como eu me arrumei pra você...

Ela se arrumara pra ele? Deveria estar ficando louca, Sawyer pensou. Mas não deixava de ser adorável, e ela era tão linda, talvez eles pudessem se entender e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Ele pensou nisso por alguns segundos até protestar veemente contra a idéia.

- Se arrumou pra mim? Fala sério, garota! Eu não tenho o menor interesse em você! Agora vou chamar um táxi pra te levar em casa, não deve ficar andando por aí sozinha vestida desse jeito.

Ana-Lucia zangou-se.

- Você é um babaca, sabia? Eu vou embora sozinha, não preciso de táxi nenhum!

- Pois eu vou chamar um táxi pra você agora mesmo! Se algo acontecer contigo, teu velho me corta o pescoço.

E conforme dissera, Sawyer chamou o táxi, colocou Ana-Lucia dentro e a mandou para casa. No carro, a adolescente tentava controlar as lágrimas sentindo-se tão insignificante quanto uma folha ao vento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack acordou de mau humor. Levantou-se muito cedo e tomou uma decisão: pediria desculpas a Kate pelo comportamento de sua mãe. Por mais que ela tivesse batido seu carro, ela não merecia ouvir o que Margot dissera, chamando a pobre menina de prostituta.

Tomou apenas um pouco de café na cozinha por volta de sete da manhã e pegou o carro da mãe. Não sabia onde ela morava, por isso resolveu perguntar a Sawyer onde podia encontrá-la. Sabia que o ex-amigo iria querer saber o motivo dele estar procurando-a, mas contaria a verdade a ele, só queria pedir desculpas a Kate. Claro que omitiria o episódio do beijo. Não valia a pena ficar pensando nisso, por mais perturbado que ele se sentisse com aquela lembrança.

Kate entregue em sua cama, aceitando seus beijos, querendo-o tanto quanto ele a queria, tinha sido incrível, mas condenável. Ele era um adulto, precisava parar de agir como um garoto deslumbrado por uma garota bonita.

Parou o carro em frente à casa de Sawyer e já ia descendo do carro quando viu Kate sair lá de dentro e se despedir de Sawyer, beijando-o na entrada. Aquela visão o deixou com raiva, não soube nem dizer o porquê.

Era óbvio que ela estaria ali. Devia ter passado a noite inteira na cama dele. Jack deu meia volta e resolveu deixar seu pedido de desculpas pra lá, uma garota como Kate não valia a pena.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Capítulo 7

Claire saiu do carro da madrasta irritada. Mas onde será que Jack se metera que esquecera que tinha que levá-la à escola? Por causa dele tivera que contar com a carona da chata da mulher do seu pai. Como era de costume, Margot ou a ignorava ou passava sermões intermináveis. Claire preferia sempre a primeira opção. Mas hoje, Margot escolhera falar. E como falava. O caminho inteiro viera criticando Claire. E desta vez não se limitara a destilar seu veneno contra a "bastarda", como a chamava, e estendera as críticas a sua amiga Kate. Se é que Kate ainda ia querer ser sua amiga depois do fiasco do dia anterior.

E ela precisava tanto de uma amiga! Estava achando que podia estar apaixonada. Mas, sinceramente, nunca tinha namorado e não sabia se o que sentia era mesmo amor. Charlie era um cara legal e já tinha deixado claro seu interesse nela. Mas às vezes, Claire achava que era só amizade. Contava com os conselhos de Kate, que era anos luz mais experiente do que ela neste assunto.

Segurando desajeitadamente os livros pesados, ela procurou Kate com o olhar por entre os estudantes na porta da escola. Mas a amiga não estava ali. Desanimada, Claire subiu os degraus, sentindo-se péssima

-Oi, Claire.

Ela levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Charlie e sorriu.

-Oi!

-Deixa que eu seguro pra você.

-Obrigada! Você não tem obrigação de fazer isto sempre pra mim! – ela falou enquanto ele pegava os livros de sua mão e dava de ombros a seguindo para dentro da escola.

-Não tem problema algum. Vê? Eu não trago nenhum livro. Estudar não é comigo. Meu negócio é a música.

-Percebi... – Claire falou rindo – mas você pensa em continuar com isto? Quero dizer – ela se corrigiu ao ver o olhar atravessado ele – quer ser músico profissional, viver disto?

-Claro que sim! Você desaprova?

-Não! Não é isto! É só... É uma vida difícil. Conseguir gravadora, estas coisas.

-Eu sei. Mas eu tenho um irmão mais velho. Ele esta batalhando pela gente. Temos uma banda. Ainda vai ouvir muito falar da gente.

-Eu sei que sim – Claire falou, encantada com a confiança dele – Mas já estou até vendo. Vai ficar famoso, rico e esquecer-se dos amigos! – ela brincou.

-Esquecer de você? Eu acho que não – ele falou lentamente e Claire prendeu a respiração e depois baixou o olhar.

-Você diz isto agora...

-Quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele indagou de repente e Claire levantou o rosto, surpresa.

-Como?

-Baile de formatura.

-Oh... Nem tinha pensado nisto.

-Não precisa pensar muito. É só dizer sim ou não.

Claire mordeu os lábios, hesitando.

- Mas por quê? Não era isto que queria? De repente desejou ter Kate ali com ela. Com certeza Kate saberia o que dizer numa hora destas.

- E então? – ele insistiu, meio inseguro

Claire sorriu e o fitou.

-Sim, eu vou ao baile com você.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana caminhava arrastando os pés, pelo pátio ensolarado. Desanimada, ela sentou numa mesa vazia e abriu seu lanche. Mas não estava com a menor fome. Pensava em como era tonta por ter achado que Sawyer poderia querer alguma coisa com ela. Mordeu os lábios, a vontade de chorar vindo com força. A dor da rejeição era terrível. Queria nunca ter ido à casa dele. E pensar que por causa daquela idéia maluca de sedução tinha feito um piercing no umbigo! Piercing igual de Kate, lembrou-se agora. Teria inconscientemente tentado imitar a namorada de Sawyer? Talvez.

Mas só na sua mente inocente para achar que Sawyer deixaria a linda e popular Kate para ficar com ela. Olhou para suas roupas. Desiludida, ela tinha voltado a usar as roupas largas e sem graças. Para que se vestir de outro jeito, se Sawyer nem a olhava?

Fungando, ela deu uma mordida no lanche e ajeitou os óculos. Precisava deles apenas para ler. Mas os usava agora para esconder as lágrimas traidoras. De repente ouviu barulhos de assovios e palmas e levantou a cabeça. Shannon e algumas amigas tão loiras e lindas como ela passavam por entre as mesas distribuindo panfletos.

Os homens as comiam com o olhar e Ana se pegou sentindo inveja das líderes de torcida. Será que um dia poderia ser admirada assim? Suspirou, sonhando com um futuro diferente daquela realidade sufocante que vivia agora. Uma das meninas piscou para um garoto que deixou cair todos os livros no chão e a galera riu, fazendo algazarra. Ana de repente ficou curiosa para saber o que tinha naquele panfleto que deixava todos alvoroçados. Mas, as líderes passaram por ela como se fosse invisível, ignorando a sua mesa e distribuindo os papéis na mesa mais adiante. Ana abaixou o olhar, irritada. Mas o que esperava? Meninas como Shannon não estavam nem aí para ela.

-hei, Ana, finalmente te achamos! – Naomi e Libby sentaram na sua mesa

-Mas que roupas são estas? – Libby indagou – achei que tinha mudado de visual

Ana sorriu sem graça. Libby também era linda. Mas não fazia parte da turma dos populares e sim dos cdfs. Como Ana.

Ana deu de ombros

-Aquilo não era pra mim.

Naomi e Libby se entreolharam

-Não entendi. E o gato que queria conquistar? – Naomi insistiu

Ana se irritou

-Não quero falar sobre este assunto!

-Mas...

-Não! Por favor, não insistam! Eu estava surtada ontem. Agora já voltei ao normal.

-Ok, se insiste – Libby falou - mas sinceramente, achei que ficou linda, com novas roupas e sem estes óculos horrorosos! Aquele seu gatinho pode não ter te dado bola, mas olha quantos garotos tem aqui? Aposto que ficariam babando se aparecesse aqui vestida com uma mini saia, mostrando seu piercing...

-Pára com sito, Libby! Acha mesmo que me olhariam como olham para Shannon?

-Eu acho que sim! Você fica aí neste mundinho de alto comiseração, porque é cômodo pra você. Mas tem que ir a luta! – Libby jogou um panfleto para ela

-O que é isto?

-O baile de formatura. Um bom lugar para a nova Ana Lucia se revelar

-Eu não sei...

-Pois eu sei. Pense nisto.

O sinal bateu e Libby e Naomi se afastaram e Ana olhou o panfleto. Baile de formatura? Nem pensara neste baile. Não era para ela.

Mas porque não? Não era aluna e não ia se formar como todos os outros? Podia muito bem ir ao baile. Quem sabe Sawyer também fosse e...

Ela mudou o rumo dos pensamentos, brava consigo mesma. Tinha que parar de pensar nele. Esquecer. Podia ir ao baile. Mas iria para provar a ela mesma que era atraente como qualquer moça naquele colégio. Se de quebra, conquistasse Sawyer...

-Chega, Ana Lucia! – se repreendeu, pegando os livros e deixando o refeitório para a próxima aula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate entrou na sala de aula atrasada. Perdera a hora porque tivera que passar em casa e trocar de roupa, já que dormira na casa de Sawyer. Graças a Deus era muito cedo para que seu padrasto ou sua mãe estivessem acordados. Então ela pudera entrar, tomar um banho e se trocar numa boa.

Com a cara fechada, ignorou as pessoas que a cumprimentavam e sentou na última carteira. Ainda bem que aquela palhaçada de estudos estava acabando. Em um mês se formaria e finalmente poderia dar o fora dali. Só faria 18 anos daqui a quatro meses, mas não pretendia esperar tudo isto para dar o fora da sua casa e daquela cidade. Na sua cabeça, todos os planos já tinham sido feitos. Se formaria, arranjaria um emprego qualquer, que pudesse juntar uma grana e daria o fora. Estava cansada de ter que agüentar Wayne. Sentia muito por sua mãe. Não queria que ela ficasse naquela vida, mas Diane não queria ser ajudada. E Kate não ficaria ali para virar outra Diane Austen.

Ela teria uma vida diferente. E mostraria para pessoas como Margo Shephard e seu filho que ela podia ser alguém. E eles jamais a humilhariam novamente. Pensar em Jack lhe trouxe a lembrança do beijo. Fechou os olhos, contando até dez mentalmente. Tinha que tirar aquele episódio no quarto dele da cabeça. Mas estava difícil. Bastava se distrair que lá estava. Os olhos dele sobre seu rosto, os braços em volta de si, a respiração quente contra sua face, o toque os lábios firmes sobre os seus, derretendo seus sentidos...

-Kate?

Ela abriu os olhos sobressaltada e viu Claire a sua frente.

-Oi... Claire.

Claire deu um sorriso amarelo e sentou na carteira ao lado da sua.

-Achei que não viria na escola hoje.

-Não deveria ter vindo mesmo – Kate resmungou

-Kate, eu... queria pedir desculpas, pelo o que aconteceu na minha casa... Minha madrasta é horrível.

-Tudo bem, Claire. Sei que não é culpa sua.

-Esta tudo bem mesmo? – Claire indagou esperançosa – Ainda somos amigas?

Kate pensou que seria muito mais fácil, se deixasse de andar com Claire. Não por causa dela, mas por temer ter que ver seu irmão de novo. Mas as aulas estavam acabando. E a vida delas com certeza tomaria um rumo diferente. Então sorriu.

-Claro que sim.

-Ai que alívio. Achei que não fosse mais falar comigo depois daquilo.

-Esquece. Eu já esqueci – mentiu

-Òtimo! Estava louca para conversar com você!

-Sobre o que?

-Charlie me convidou para ir ao baile.

Kate fez uma careta

-Por que fez esta cara?

-Sou totalmente contra este baile! Não ponho os pés naquela cafonice nem que me paguem!

Claire ficou decepcionada.

-Então acha que não devo ir?

Kate deu de ombros.

-Você quem sabe. Não está afim do Charlie?

-Acho que estou sim.

-Então vai!

-Mas você não vai?

-Claire, isto não é pra mim, ok? Tudo o que eu quero é me ver livre desta espelunca e seguir com minha vida. Não sei no que um baile acrescentaria alguma coisa! Aliás, muito me admira o Charlie querer ir. Deve estar amarradão em você mesmo!

-Por que diz isto?

-Porque o pessoal da nossa turma nunca vai a estes eventos caretas e retrógrados da escola. Preferimos ir beber por aí.

-Então é melhor eu não ir...

-Claire, pára com isto. Sei pela sua cara que está louca para ir!

Sim, Claire queria ir. Mas não queria ficar contra Kate.

-Não. Você tem razão. Vou dizer ao Charlie que não vou! Além do mais, podemos nos encontrar em outro lugar não é?

-Sim, podem sim. – Kate riu e chegou mais perto de Claire, falando baixo – Vou falar para o Sawyer emprestar a casa dele para vocês!

Claire ficou vermelha.

-Kate! Não sei se tenho coragem!

Kate gargalhou.

-Estou brincando sua tonta!

Claire sorriu sem graça.

-Não que isto não vá acontecer. Mas... A gente nem saiu ainda. Não sei se tenho certeza se o que sinto pelo Charlie é algo do tipo... Você entende? Talvez... Sejamos apenas amigos.

Kate encarou a amiga. Sim, ela entendia. Namorava com Sawyer, mas não tinha absoluta certeza se gostava dele realmente. Lembrou-se na noite anterior. Não fora boa idéia ir para casa dele. Sabia o que ele queria. E estava disposta a ceder daquela vez. Mas na hora, já não tinha tanta certeza se valia a pena. Ir para cama com Sawyer apenas para provar que não sentia nada por Jack não era real, não era uma boa idéia.

-Entendo, assim, Claire – respondeu por fim – mais do que imagina.

O professor entrou na sala e elas encerraram o assunto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana Lúcia respirou fundo e tomou coragem. A mesa do comitê de formatura presidido por Shannon estava montada no pátio naquela hora da saída do colégio. Estava ensaiando há dois dias para ir lá comprar a entrada para o baile. Sabia que Shannon a odiava e estava com medo de ser humilhada pela líder de torcida. Mas não podia ficar daquele jeito. Tomando coragem, ela aproximou-se da mesa.

-Oi, quero uma entrada – falou colocando o dinheiro na mesa

Shannon olhou para o dinheiro e depois para ela. Então sorriu de forma irônica.

-Você? Quem pensa que é para ir a este baile?

Ana sentiu as mãos suarem frio.

-Sou uma aluna como todo mundo aqui.

Shannon riu afetadamente e as amigas acompanharam.

-Pois eu sou a presidente do comitê. E não vou vender nada para uma mal vestida como você – falou a medindo com desprezo e Ana sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Não pode fazer isto!

-Não? Claro que posso! Uma cdf feia como você não vai me dizer o que não posso fazer! Não tem espelho em casa não?

Aquilo foi demais para Ana.

-Não pode fazer isto. Vou denunciá-la ao diretor!

-Vai nada! Esqueceu a bronca que levamos por causa daquela briga? E tudo por culpa sua!

-Culpa minha?

-Sim, sua! Pensa que me esqueci daquele incidente? Eu falei que ia ter volta! Me ferrei por sua causa e agora pode dar meia volta.

-Mas eu...

-Suma daqui. Não vai a este baile, entendeu? Como presidente quero tudo perfeito e uma cafona feito você não vai estragar meu dia!

Ana respirou fundo várias vezes. A raiva começando a subir na sua cabeça, mesclado com a vergonha, pois tudo mundo em volta prestava atenção na discussão. Pensou em esmurrar o nariz perfeito daquela cara fresca de Shannon. Mas então estaria em maus lençóis novamente. E queria ir aquele baile! Mas como convencer a patricinha que tinha todo direito a ir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate e Claire saíram para o pátio ensolarado e Claire lançou um olhar enviesado para a mesa da comissão de formatura. Bem que elas podiam ir ao baile... mas já tinha dito não a Charlie. Ele ficara decepcionado, mas Claire dissera que podiam marcar outro encontro e ele em resposta tascara um beijo na sua boca. Claire exultara e eles iriam ao cinema naquela noite! Não precisavam mesmo de um baile retrógrado, como dizia Kate.

-O que esta acontecendo ali? – Kate indagou ao ver Shannon e Ana trocando palavras ásperas.

Claire deu de ombros.

-Pelo o que entendi, Shannon se nega a vender uma entrada para o baile a Ana Lucia.

-Ela pode fazer isto? – Kate indagou.

-Kate, as coisas são iguais na Austrália e em qualquer lugar do mundo. Garotas populares mandam!

-Que ridículo! Nunca gostei muito desta Shannon!

-Eu também não vou com a cara dela.

-E esta Ana Lucia... Jesus, é uma coitada!

-Bem, é problema delas! Vamos, prometeu me ajudar a achar uma roupa transada para eu sair com o Charlie!

Mas Kate não se mexeu. Olhava intrigada a cena de Shannon e Ana Lucia. A morena estava visivelmente sendo humilhada pela loira. E Kate de repente sentiu-se mal com isto. Quem aquela metida da Shannon achava que era? Resoluta ela aproximou-se das duas.

-Qual o problema, Shannon? Acabou a água oxigenada?

-O que?

-Estou te vendo tão brava! Se não é a água oxigenada deve ter se dado conta finalmente que não tem cérebro!

Todos riram a volta e Shannon virou rubra de raiva.

-O que quer aqui? Achei que você e sua turminha de arruaceiros não gostavam deste tipo de evento?

-Não gostamos mesmo! Se for para ter que agüentar gente como você! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Mudei de idéia!

-Kate! – Claire exclamou as suas costas

-Não queria ir ao baile Claire? Pois nós vamos!

-Mas eu pensei...

-Não vão não! – Shannon negou.

-Não? Pois vou sim. Não só eu e Claire, como nossa amiga Ana Lulu aqui!

-Eu?! – Ana exclamou surpresa e Kate sorriu para ela.

-Claro! Vamos, cadê nosso convite?

Shannon e as amigas encararam as três horrorizadas.

-Meu deus! Mas como são lentas! Sabia que não tinham cérebro, mas achei que fossem mais espertas! – Kate pegou o dinheiro, juntou com o de Ana Lucia e colocou em cima da mesa – Vamos! É para hoje!

-Você não... – Shannon começou a falar finalmente, mas Kate a interrompeu, pegando-a pela blusa.

-Eu o que? Quer que eu quebre esta sua carinha bonitinha aqui?

-Não, ela não quer não – falou Nikki, passando, com as mãos trêmulas, os convites para as mãos de Ana.

Kate soltou Shannon, que nem ousava respirar.

-Vamos meninas, acabamos por aqui.

Ana seguiu Claire e Kate.

-Obrigada...

Kate sorriu para Ana.

-Não agradeça. Shannon mereceu esta.

As três riram e Ana deu as entradas a elas.

-Vão mesmo ao baile?

Claire encarou Kate também a espera da resposta.

Kate deu de ombros.

-Seria divertido ver a cara delas.

-Adorei! - Claire deu pulinhos – Sim, sim, vamos ao baile!

-Claire, não sei... Eu nem tenho o que vestir! – Kate confessou.

Nem ousaria pedir dinheiro para comprar um vestido de baile a sua mãe ou a seu padrasto, fora de questão. Fora uma idéia estúpida aquela de ir ao baile.

-Ah, mas você tem que ir! Agora fiquei tão animada!

-È, eu também não tenho o que vestir – Ana comentou.

Então Claire ficou pensativa por um instante e de repente seu semblante se iluminou.

-Já sei! – remexeu na bolsa e tirou um cartão de lá, balançando na frente das duas - não queria pegar isto, mas o Jack insistiu! Agora vai servir para nossos propósitos!

-O que é isto? – Ana indagou

-Um cartão de crédito com um limite muito, mas muito alto – ela falou o valor e o queixo das duas caiu – E nós vamos comprar nossos vestidos de baile.

-Claire, se seu irmão descobre isto... – Kate hesitou. Não estava mais a fim de arranjar problemas com o irmão de Claire. Tinha passado esta última semana sem topar com ele e queria que as coisas continuassem assim.

-Não seja boba! Quando ele descobrir, já estaremos fora da escola, o baile já vai ter passado e ele não vai poder fazer mais nada! Vamos, por favor... Este dinheiro não vai fazer falta para eles...

Kate sorriu, um pouco tomada pela animação de Claire. Nunca tivera muito dinheiro para gastar. O que tinha arranjava em empregos temporários que fazia. E realmente seria muito bom, por um dia, não se preocupar com aquilo.

-Ok, vamos as compras!

Claire exultou

-Sim, sim! Você também pode vir com a gente Ana. Esta na hora de você mudar este visual mesmo!

-Eu? – Ana falou surpresa e feliz

-Claro – Kate falou, puxando seus cabelos que se soltaram – precisa de um visual novo para botar a chata da Shannon no chinelo!

Ana sorriu

-Sim, isto seria demais!

-Então, meninas, vamos às compras?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate, Claire e Ana Lucia passaram à tarde nas lojas de Beverly Hills. Foi uma festa. Nenhuma delas, até aquele dia, tinha estado em lojas tão chiques e caras e estavam aproveitando para se divertirem.

-O que acha deste? – Claire falou saindo do provador da décima loja que entraram, pois não se limitavam a procurar só o vestido para o baile, também estavam comprando outras coisas. Agora ela vestia uma mini saia roxa que a vendedora, adorando ter três adolescentes com um cartão com um limite tão alto a sua disposição, garantira que era a última moda.

-Eu não gostei – Ana falou sincera

-Preciso achar algo maravilhoso para sair com o Charlie! – Claire falou chorosa, voltando para o provador. – Nós vamos ao cinema esta noite.

Kate apareceu com um monte de roupas e jogou para ela.

-Veja estas aqui! Eu que escolhi e são maravilhosas.

-E vocês?- indagou Claire. – Já escolheram o que querem?

-Sim – Ana falou animada com suas roupas novas

Kate riu e olhou o relógio. Era mais de cinco horas. Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar que seu padrasto não gostaria nada se voltasse tarde para casa.

-Claire, ande logo com isto. Preciso ir pra casa.

-Não seja chata! - Claire falou saindo do provador agora com um vestido preto curtíssimo – E este?

-Arrasou! – Ana falou.

-Sim, ficou ótimo, agora vamos! – Kate falou impaciente ao mesmo tempo em que a vendedora aparecia com um sorriso polido.

-As garotas não vão querer mais nada? Lingeries, talvez?

-Sim, precisamos disto também! Como não pensei nisto! – Claire falou.

Kate revirou os olhos.

-Claire...

-Mais algum minuto não vai tirar pedaço. – virou-se para a vendedora – Pode trazer tudo o que tiver de lindo para nós três.

O sorriso da mulher alargou-se e ela desceu para o primeiro andar. A dona da loja estava desligando o telefone

-E então? – a vendedora indagou ansiosa

-O cartão tem limite sim.

-E não é roubado, como desconfiou?

-Não, a moça branquinha que se chama Claire, é a irmã do titular. Falei com ele.

-Oh! E ele sabe que ela está gastando o dinheiro dele com as amigas?

-Agora sabe! E disse que está vindo pra cá buscar ela.

-Ai meu Deus! Não deveria ter ligado, e se perdermos as vendas? Vou lá correndo buscar as lingeries e tentar fechar tudo antes que o irmão zangado apareça!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estacionou o carro em frente a caríssima loja alguns minutos depois. Sorte sua estar ali por perto quando recebera o telefonema da dona da loja. Claire e duas amigas estavam fazendo compras com o cartão que dera a ela. Jack soltou uma imprecação; podia imaginar quem era uma das amigas de Claire. A outra não fazia idéia de quem seria, mas não estaria longe de descobrir, pensou, entrando na loja. Uma mulher de meia idade e cabelos ruivos o abordou

-Olá, em que posso ajudar?

-Sou Jack Shephard.

-Oh – a mulher reconheceu o nome – Sim, nos falamos ao telefone...

-Onde esta Claire? Ainda esta aqui?

-Sim, nos provadores lá em cima...

-Será que eu posso ir falar com ela?

-Bem, me desculpe, mas preciso perguntar, as compras serão canceladas? Porque já passei quase tudo no cartão e...

-Não, tudo bem, pode confirmar tudo – Jack falou. Claire iria explicar aquela história direitinho depois. Mas não ia fazer escândalo na loja.

-Já que é assim - a mulher sorriu solícita – claro que pode subir, fique a vontade...

Jack subiu as escadas de mármore e se viu numa ante sala muito elegante, com três provadores fechados a frente. Hesitou por um instante e de repente a cortina de um deles se abriu e Jack arregalou os olhos ao ver Kate emergir de lá de dentro, vestindo apenas uma calcinha verde minúscula e um corpete também verde, que apertavam a cintura fina e espremia os seios delicados...

Kate parou assustada ao ver-se frente a frente com Jack Shephard. Mas o que é que ele estava fazendo ali? Sentimentos conflitantes a dominaram. Raiva, medo, ressentimento. E bem lá no fundo, uma estranha... alegria, de ver ele de novo. Ficou tão pasma com este sentimento, que nem se tocou que ele a mirava estranhamente. Por um momento, ficaram apenas assim, parados, em silêncio, e então os olhos dele foram baixando por seu corpo e Kate fez o mesmo e soltou uma exclamação de horror ao ver o que estava vestindo! Voltou a fitá-lo e o que viu naquele olhar a deixou sem ar.

Um desejo líquido a percorreu, fazendo seu corpo aquecer-se e um arrepio subir por sua espinha. E apesar de sua consciência gritar para se afastar, ela não conseguiu se mover e quedou-se ali, vestindo aquela lingerie provocadora, a respiração presa na garganta, em frente ao olhar examinador de Jack.

Jack sentiu a boca seca e o sangue se agitar enquanto a media de cima a baixo. Kate era maravilhosamente perfeita. E a peça íntima de um verde que era quase o mesmo tom dos seus olhos, apenas enfatizava suas formas tentadoras. Ele a fitou nos olhos, e soube que ela sabia exatamente o que se passava por sua cabeça. Que ele se lembrava de quando a teve nos braços, trêmula e entregue e que desejava, neste exato momento, repetir tudo de novo, e desta vez, sem interrupções.

Ele a viu ofegar e o movimento fez os seios subirem mais um pouco e ele franziu os olhos, deliciando-se com a visão. As mãos quase tremendo de vontade de tocá-la. E, sem pensar, ele chegou a dar um passo a frente para fazer exatamente isto, esquecendo-se de onde estavam ou de quem eram, mas um telefone tocou e o encanto foi quebrado. Piscando aturdida, Kate, deu um passo atrás e fechou a cortina rapidamente e Jack soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente, tentando controlar o corpo excitado. O que fora aquilo? Desde quando perdia a cabeça por uma mulher vestindo uma lingerie? Mulher, não, corrigiu-se. Uma garota. Uma garota com um corpo de mulher. Que ele começava a desejar mais que tudo.

Jack soltou um palavrão, e antes que pudesse dar meia volta e escapar dali, Claire emergiu de dentro de um dos provadores. Deu um gritinho e segurou a cortina contra o corpo

-Jack? O que faz aqui? – indagou horrorizada.

-Não imagina? – ele falou sério – Vista-se e vamos embora.

-Não estou sozinha...

-Eu sei. – da pior maneira ele sabia – Vou esperar vocês lá em baixo

Assim que ele desceu, Ana saiu do provador com os olhos arregalados de medo.

-Claire, seu irmão vai nos matar!

-Eu sei – Claire falou conformada – Por isto é melhor fazermos o que ele mandou antes que fique pior – Kate, esta tudo bem aí? – a menina indagou estranhando o silêncio do provador. Kate abriu os olhos. Ainda estava encostada na parede, tentando fazer seu coração parar de bater descompassado. Limpou a garganta

-Sim, já vou me vestir.

-Viu quem apareceu?

-Sim, eu vi – E como tinha visto. Ou seria melhor dizer, Jack a tinha visto? Respirou fundo e se vestiu rapidamente. Tinha que esquecer daquilo também. Como esquecera o beijo.

A quem estava enganando? Não esquecera nada! E agora seria pior! Como iria encará-lo lá embaixo.

As três desceram as escadas ressabiadas.

-Estamos fritas – Ana falou – Não deveria ter vindo...

-Aí estão vocês - falou a vendedora animada – Seu irmão é mesmo um rapaz muito gentil senhorita Claire.

Claire fitou Jack, que estava muito sério perto da porta da loja, aos pés dele, várias sacolas

-Vamos levar tudo isto? – indagou com medo.

-Sim, vamos. Ou melhor, é tanta coisa, que achei melhor mandar entregar lá em casa. Depois você manda para suas amigas.

-Mas...

-Em casa conversamos, Claire. E ainda temos que levar suas amigas em casa

-Sim, claro! – ela falou rapidamente indo para o carro

Claire e Ana entraram no carro, mas Kate não.

-Eu não vou com vocês.

-Mas...

-Não, Claire, não insista. Eu sei me cuidar – Kate falou fechando a porta e virando-se.

Deu de cara com Jack.

-Não vai entrar no carro? – ele perguntou

-Não.

-É melhor entrar, Kate. Te levo em casa, vai ficar tarde.

-Sei me cuidar – repetiu o que tinha dito a Claire.

-Aposto que sim. Mas está muito longe da sua casa...

-Eu já liguei para o meu namorado – ela mentiu sem pensar.

Viu a expressão de Jack mudar de preocupação para uma fria irritação.

-Claro. Porque não imaginei isto antes?

-Sim, o meu namorado que deve cuidar de mim

-Se fosse você não esperava isto de Sawyer. Ele não é bom nem para cuidar de si mesmo.

-Ele me contou como se conheceram...

-Contou também que for preso roubando carros?

Kate fechou a boca. Sabia disto, claro. Todo mundo sabia de como Sawyer tinha conseguido aquela passagem pela polícia.

-Claro que sei disto. E não me importo.

-Não se importa de dormir com um marginal?

-Isto é problema meu não é?

-Eu só queria abrir seus olhos...

-Olha, agradeço que perca seu tempo falando comigo, mas não me interessa, ok? Sei muito bem quem o Sawyer é. Mas ele é o cara que eu gosto e não me importo! Agora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer! – ela tentou se afastar, mas Jack, num impulso, segurou seu braço.

-Kate, sobre aquele beijo...

Ela sentiu-se fraquejar a menção do beijo e com as mãos dele em seu braço, mas, irritada, puxou o braço com força

-Que beijo? Não me lembro de nada! – falou cinicamente e se afastou quase correndo, atravessando a rua, sem olhar para trás.

Jack a viu se afastar, lutando contra o impulso de correr atrás dela e... Fazer o que?

Fazê-la se lembrar do beijo? Fazê-la enxergar que Sawyer não valia nada? Jack sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido. Não podia fazer nada daquilo. Tinha que entrar no carro e esquecer.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Jack andava de um lado a outro de seu quarto, já estava fazendo quase um buraco no chão encerado do assoalho de tanta ansiedade e preocupação. Claire tinha sumido mais uma vez. Ele fora procurá-la em seu quarto à noite depois de tê-la trazido da loja onde ela gastava o dinheiro dele com as amigas.

Dessa vez sua irmã não protestara, apenas ficara calada durante o sermão dele e subira ao seu quarto, calma e comportada como um cordeirinho. Porém, quando ele fora chamá-la para jantar à noite, Jack encontrou o quarto dela vazio. Checou imediatamente a garagem, seu carro continuava lá dessa vez. Perguntou à empregada se sabia de Claire, mas dessa vez a governanta negou veementemente não saber onde ela estava.

Jack esperava jantar com sua irmã já que os pais tinham saído para jantar fora, mas já passavam das nove e meia da noite e ela ainda não voltara. Cansado de esperar por ela e preocupado de que algo tivesse lhe acontecido, Jack resolveu ligar para o celular de Kate e descobrir onde Claire estava.

Voltou ao quarto da irmã e procurou seu caderninho de endereços e telefones em uma gaveta. Quando encontrou, procurou o número de Kate na letra K. Depois pegou o telefone sem fio e começou a discar o número, mas seus dedos tremiam quando começou a fazer isso e ele cancelou a ligação por alguns instantes.

- Droga, Jack! Não faça isso!- ralhou consigo mesmo. – Ela é só uma menina! Esqueça-a!- ele voltou a discar os números e esperou que ela atendesse. Já estava impaciente quando ao quinto toque ela atendeu o telefone.

- Alô?- era impressão de Jack ou a voz dela parecia um pouco trêmula.

- Olá Kate, desculpe incomodá-la. Aqui é Jack Shephard.- ele resolveu ser educado ou não conseguiria a informação que precisava.

- Eu sei.- ela respondeu, simplesmente. Era claro que ela sabia, reconheceria aquele timbre de voz em qualquer lugar, aquela voz que a deixava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. – O que você quer, Sr. Shephard?- ela indagou, irônica.

- Quero saber se você está com a Claire?

- Não.- Kate respondeu, enfática. – Sei que não acredita em mim, mas não estou com ela.

- Mas deve saber onde ela está.

- Na verdade eu...

- Kate, por favor, não minta pra mim! Tente entender minha preocupação pela Claire, ela é minha irmã e é minha responsabilidade cuidar dela.

Kate pensou por alguns momentos. Não sentiu a menor vontade de mentir para Jack dessa vez, afinal desde o começo ele só mostrara preocupação por Claire, algo que ela não conhecia porque sua própria família não se importava com ela. Resolveu dizer a verdade:

- A Claire foi ao cinema com o Charlie.

- Com quem?- ele bradou do outro lado da linha.

- Com o Charlie, um de nossos amigos. Ele é legal, ele gosta da Claire. Olha, não pega pesado com ela não. Por favor! Ela estava tão feliz quando me contou que sairia com ele.

- Farei o que deve ser feito.- Jack respondeu com a voz dura. – Obrigado, Kate. Não se preocupe que não direi que foi você quem me contou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire caminhava com Charlie de mãos dadas pela rua. Estava radiante após o cinema, Charlie era maravilhoso. Estar com ele era como viver um sonho acordada.

- E então, você gostou do filme?- ele indagou quando estavam se aproximando da casa dela.

- Muito.- ela respondeu, fitando os olhos azuis dele. – E você?

- Sabe que eu nem prestei atenção.- Charlie respondeu com um sorriso, parando há alguns metros do portão da mansão dos Shephard. – Passei o filme inteiro pensando em você.

Os lábios deles se uniram em um beijo terno, o coração de Claire batia a mil por hora. Estava completamente apaixonada por Charlie. Quando se separaram, ela disse, olhando preocupada para a entrada de sua casa.

- Preciso ir Charlie, antes que o meu irmão descubra que eu saí.

Ela deu um último beijo nele e tratou de escalar o portão e correr pelo jardim até a árvore providencial que ficava de frente para a sua janela no segundo andar. Tratou de subir pelo tronco, se apoiando nos galhos, chegando logo até a sua janela que estava entreaberta. Entrou sem dificuldades e jogou-se na cama, suspirando.

Foi quando uma lanterna acendeu-se sobre o seu rosto, fazendo-a tomar o maior susto de sua vida.

- Boa noite, Claire.- disse Jack. – Como foi o filme?

- Jack!- ela exclamou exasperada. – Como você...?

- Tenho meus contatos.- ele respondeu simplesmente. – Então quer dizer que pensa que eu tenho cara de palhaço? Você leva suas amigas a uma loja, gasta uma quantia exorbitante em artigos supérfluos e depois de tudo o que eu falei pra você essa tarde sobre obediência você sai escondida com o seu namoradinho.

- Se eu tivesse te pedido pra sair com ele você não ia deixar!- ela retrucou.

- È claro que não teria deixado! Não quero minha irmã namorando um desocupado.

- Charlie não é um desocupado, ele tem uma banda! Eles vão tocar até no baile da escola.

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Não quero mais saber de você mentindo pra mim Claire! A partir de agora vai começar a me dizer a verdade. Está de castigo!

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo o que ouviu. O seu castigo será não ir ao baile de formatura.

Claire levou a mãos aos lábios, exasperada.

- Não Jack, não faça isso! Prometo nunca mais fugir ou mentir de novo, mas não me proíba de ir ao baile, eu até já comprei o vestido e...

- Esqueça o baile, Claire.- Jack disse simplesmente e deixou o quarto.

Claire ainda gritou lá de dentro:

- Eu odeio você! Eu odeio você!- e jogou-se em sua cama, em prantos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, ela foi correndo contar a Kate sobre o seu castigo de não poder ir ao baile. Passou mais de uma hora lamentando-se durante a aula do Sr. Eko e Kate sentiu-se culpada por ter dito a verdade a Jack. Mas o que podia fazer? Algo a impedira de mentir para ele novamente.

- Talvez ele mude de idéia, Claire.

- Acho difícil.- respondeu Claire, triste. – Você irá ao baile e depois me contará tudinho.

- Sim.- Kate assentiu, igualmente triste pela amiga.

A noite do baile finalmente chegou. Ana-Lucia arrumava-se em seu quarto para ir à festa. Seu amigo Hurley se oferecera para ser seu acompanhante e ela aceitara, mas somente para chegar á festa porque pretendia circular pelo baile sozinha e mostrar toda sua superioridade a Sawyer.

Ela passou a evitar a oficina de seu pai onde Sawyer trabalhava desde que ele a expulsara da casa dele. Mas agora ele ia olhar para ela, linda em seu vestido dourado e ia ficar lamentando o que tinha perdido. Esse era o seu plano. Além do vestido, que tinha sido comprado com o cartão de crédito do irmão de Claire, ela usava uma das lingeries que comprara no mesmo dia. Finalmente algo sexy, ela pensou.

Arrumou os cabelos longos em cachos presos no alto da cabeça, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem por seu rosto charmosamente. Maquiou-se com cores suaves e rodopiou diante do espelho, sentindo orgulho de si mesma.

Sua mãe entrou no quarto nesse momento e suspirou ao ver a filha.

- _Mi hija_, você está linda!

Quando as compras que tinha feito com Claire e Kate chegaram a casa dela, Raquel indagou onde a filha tinha conseguido tudo aquilo e Ana explicou que tinha sido presente de uma amiga rica. Não deixava de ser verdade, mas Raquel demorou algum tempo até assentir que ela ficasse com as compras.

- Seu acompanhante acaba de chegar.- sua mãe anunciou.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e assentiu, sentando-se na cama para calçar a delicada sandália da cor de seu vestido, depois foi encontrar Hurley na sala.

_- Dude_, você está um arraso!- ele elogiou com um sorriso e Ana agradeceu.

- Divirta-se, _hija_!- disse Raquel, despedindo-se da filha.

Hurley deu o braço a ela e eles se dirigiram ao carro dele estacionado do lado de fora. Dentro do carro, Ana-Lucia disse a ele:

- E então? Já criou coragem para pedir para dançar com a Libby?

- Eu... – ele começou a gaguejar só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Oh, Hurley, pare com isso! Coragem homem!

Ele sorriu e seguiram rumo à escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma noite que Claire não descia para jantar. Jack já estava ficando preocupado.

- A bastarda está fazendo greve de fome?- indagou Margot quando Claire não desceu para comer.

- Margot, não fale assim da menina!- ralhou Christian servindo-se de purê de batata.

Jack apenas deu um olhar zangado à mãe e pediu licença, deixando a mesa. Foi até o quarto de Claire e bateu na porta, ela não respondeu. Desde que a pusera de castigo que ele vinha se sentindo culpado por ter sido tão duro com ela, afinal Claire era só uma adolescente, uma menina que perdera a mãe e fora obrigada a viver em um país estranho com um pai que não se interessava realmente por ela. E ele a estava impedindo de ir ao seu baile de formatura? O que estava pensando? Bateu novamente na porta, mas Claire continuou sem responder.

Entrou no quarto imaginando se ela tinha fugido para ir ao baile mas encontrou-a junto à janela, chorando e sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Claire.- ele chamou suavemente.

Ela voltou os olhos lacrimenjantes para ele, mas nada disse.

- O que está fazendo aí sentada? Pensei que estivesse se arrumando para ir ao baile.

Claire deu a ele um olhar interrogativo.

- Isso mesmo! Tem permissão para ir ao baile e é melhor começar a se arrumar ou vai chegar atrasada.

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e surpreendeu Jack, pulando nos braços dele.

- Obrigada, mano. Obrigada mesmo.

Ele acarinhou-lhe os cabelos, satisfeito com o gesto de carinho dela e deixou o quarto para que ela se arrumasse. Claire ligou para Charlie imediatamente pedindo para que ele viesse buscá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava se arrumando para o baile quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu de repente e Wayne entrou, caindo de bêbado.

- Onde está a sua mãe?- ele indagou com voz pastosa.

Kate puxou rapidamente o zíper de seu vestido verde esmeralda que ainda estava aberto e respondeu:

- Ela está trabalhando.

Wayne a examinou dos pés à cabeça.

- Por que está vestida assim, como uma puta?

- O quê?

- Tire isso agora mesmo ou vai levar uma surra!

- Eu não vou tirar nada! È o meu vestido do baile e eu... – a mão de Wayne deixou uma marca vermelha e dolorida em seu rosto antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar. – Vai pro inferno!- Kate respondeu com ódio.

- Vadia!- ele exclamou e a jogou contra a parede, fazendo com que ela batesse a testa e um filete de sangue escorresse do ferimento ocasionado pela violência do padrasto.

Ele ainda tentou continuar agredindo-a, mas Kate o empurrou e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la. Deixou a casa tropeçando nos delicados saltos prateados que usava e ficou vagando pela rua sem saber ao certo o que fazer quando Sawyer passou de moto ao lado dela e parou imediatamente.

- Sardenta!- ele gritou. – O que aconteceu, meu amor?

Kate estava tremendo.

- Isso é sangue? Você se machucou? Como?- ele tocou o ferimento na testa dela e Kate gemeu de dor.

- Não foi nada.- respondeu.

- Como não foi nada? Você está assustada e machucada. Eu vou te levar pra minha casa e...

- Pra quê vai fazer isso? Quer tentar transar comigo de novo? Não Sawyer, eu não estou interessada.

- Quem falou em transar, mulher?- ele retrucou, ofendido. – Eu só quero te ajudar!

- De boas intenções, o inferno tá cheio!- Kate respondeu malcriada, enfurecendo Sawyer.

- Você não gosta de mim não é? Não sei por que estamos juntos então.

- Vá embora e me deixa!- Kate gritou. – Me deixa, Sawyer!

Ele subiu na moto e foi embora dali com muita raiva. Kate continuou a caminhar, contendo as lágrimas. Para onde iria agora? Lembrou-se de que Claire estava de castigo em casa e resolveu ir até a mansão dos Shephard falar com a amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os globos de luzes coloridas, a decoração em tons de amarelo e branco, as pessoas bem vestidas dançando formavam o cenário dos sonhos para Ana-Lucia. Ela caminhava de braço dado com Hurley pela festa observando o ambiente.

Os rapazes não paravam de observá-la, como se ela fosse uma grande novidade no colégio. Assim como tinham feito na festa na piscina quando ela aparecera usando aquele minúsculo biquíni verde-oliva. Mas naquela noite, ela sentia-se diferente, confiante.

- Hey Ana, quer dançar comigo?- indagou um dos garotos que jogava no time de futebol.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e aceitou o convite. Eles foram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar uma música rápida e dançante, divertindo-se. Desmond e Naomi roubavam a cena na pista de dança fazendo movimentos ousados e sensuais até que o diretor Benjamin Linus foi até eles, dizendo:

- Crianças, contenham seus hormônios, isso aqui ainda é um baile de formatura.

- Falou, chefe!- respondeu Desmond ao diretor. Quando este se afastou, ele cochichou no ouvido de Naomi. – Vamos se agarrar lá fora, gatinha!

Ela riu, concordando e seguindo Desmond para fora da festa. Shannon e suas amigas avistaram Ana-Lucia dançando com um dos rapazes do time de futebol e isso foi o suficiente para deixar a loira muito zangada. Como se não bastasse o fato dela ter sido intimidada por Kate a vender os ingressos para aquela cdf ridícula, os homens ainda ficavam babando por ela no baile? Não, era demais.

Por isso, quando o rapaz levou Ana até a mesa de canapés para oferecer-lhe um pouco de ponche, Shannon se dirigiu para lá e esperou por uma oportunidade de virar todo o ponche vermelho no vestido de Ana-Lucia, mas dessa vez a morena percebeu e fez um movimento que jogou a tigela de ponche para cima de Shannon. Ela gritou e correu para longe da mesa, a tigela se espatifou no chão e por pouco o líquido vermelho não manchou seu vestido cor-de-rosa.

Shannon ergueu os olhos claros, atônita para Ana-Lucia. Esta disse a ela:

- Nem tente fazer nada contra mim esta noite ou irá se arrepender!

O diretor se aproximou indagando o que estava acontecendo.

- Está tudo bem, diretor. Foi apenas um acidente. – Ana-Lucia esclareceu e Shannon tratou de se afastar dali.

Sawyer entrou na festa, muito elegante em seu terno escuro. Os cabelos loiros presos à metade e a barba bem feita. Estava um pouco embriagado, pois depois da briga com Kate ele parara em uma loja de conveniência e bebera várias cervejas.

A primeira pessoa que ele avistou foi Ana-Lucia. Linda, ele pensou, naquele vestido dourado e esvoaçante, bebendo ponche e conversando com um dos panacas do time de futebol. Ora, se Kate se achava tão superior a ele a ponto de recusar sua ajuda resolveu que não ia perder tempo com quem não valia a pena e começou a caminhar até Ana-Lucia.

Ana-Lucia avistou Sawyer e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele estava vindo em sua direção e mesmo depois de ter pensando em um milhão de ofensas que poderia dizer a ele quando o encontrasse no baile, ela não soube o que dizer.

- Boa noite, Srta. Cortez.- cumprimentou ele. – Sean!- ele cumprimentou o garoto que conversava com ela.

- Olá, Sawyer.- respondeu o rapaz um pouco intimidado com a presença dele, afinal todos sabiam na cidade quem era Sawyer. Apenas o pai de Ana tinha resolvido dar uma chance a ele em sua oficina. Manoel Cortez era um bom homem.

- Será que posso tomar a dama emprestada um pouquinho?- Sawyer indagou.

- É claro.- respondeu Sean se afastando deles imediatamente.

- Onde está a Kate?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, vendo que ele tinha chegado sozinho.

- Ela teve um imprevisto.- ele respondeu. – Você está linda, gatinha! Parece até uma fada com esse vestido.

Ana-Lucia corou ao elogio, mas controlou-se para não agir como uma idiota. Nesse momento, o diretor Linus anunciou que a banda iria começar a tocar. Claire avistou Ana-Lucia conversando com Sawyer e indagou por Kate. Ana deu de ombros e Claire imaginou que ela tivesse apenas se atrasado.

- Boa noite, galera!- Charlie cumprimentou os presentes. – Nós vamos iniciar a festa de verdade agora!- apesar de nunca terem tocado no baile de formatura antes, Charlie quis participar esse ano, fazia isso por Claire, queria vê-la feliz.

Gritos de satisfação foram ouvidos.

- Vamos começar tocando uma música para todo mundo que tá a fim de alguém aqui na escola e não teve coragem ainda para se declarar.

Hurley olhou para Libby, adorável vestida de lilás e resolveu finalmente convidá-la para dançar.

**Trilha sonora: With or**** without you/ U2.**

**- **_See the stone set in your eyes…see the thorn twist in your side…I wait for you…_

As luzes se tornaram mais suaves, os casais se juntaram na pista de dança. Libby aceitou o convite de Hurley e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele para a pista. Na penumbra, entre o movimento das luzes bruxuleantes, Ana-Lucia fitou os olhos azuis de Sawyer e viu quando ele estendeu a mão para dançar com ela.

Ana aceitou e Sawyer segurou na mão direita dela, pousando-a em seu ombro, a outra mão dele segurou com delicadeza a cintura dela, mas ele não a conduziu à pista de dança, ficaram dançando bem devagar num cantinho da festa.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, e Ana-Lucia encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto Sawyer a balançava suavemente. Ana não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho poder dançar com o homem que amava em seu baile de formatura.

Assistindo ao show do namorado, Claire vibrava e cantava junto, dançando sozinha de frente para o palco. Ao final da música, Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido de Ana-Lucia.

- Quer ir dar uma volta lá fora, fadinha?

Ela ergueu os olhos negros para ele e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Segurando a mão dela, Sawyer a levou para fora, onde sua moto estava estacionada. Quando chegaram lá, viram um movimento suspeito dentro de um carro e gemidos.

Sawyer deu uma risada e Desmond colocou o rosto para fora do carro, querendo saber quem estava lá fora.

- Desculpa incomodar aí, amigo!- disse Sawyer. – Mas é que estou com uma dama sensível aqui, será que você e sua garota poderiam fazer menos barulho?

- Falou, _brother_!- respondeu Desmond voltando para dentro do carro onde estava Naomi.

Sawyer encostou Ana-Lucia em sua moto e cheirou o pescoço dela, causando-lhe um pequeno arrepio.

- Se arrumou tão bonita assim pra mim?

- Você é muito pretensioso!- ela respondeu.

- Ora, você disse naquele dia na minha casa que tinha se arrumado pra mim, que tinha colocado aquele brinquinho no umbigo porque achou que eu fosse gostar.- ele tocou a barriga dela, tateando em busca do brinquinho, mas o espesso tecido do vestido não ajudava muito.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas você me expulsou da sua casa naquele dia.

- Eu fiquei nervoso, fadinha, só isso! A Kate estava lá! Mas agora somos só eu e você.

Ele enrolou o dedo em um cachinho do cabelo dela e roçou os lábios nos de Ana. O estômago dela se contraiu de ansiedade e Sawyer disse baixinho:

- Dessa vez vai me deixar te dar um beijo de língua direito, docinho?

- È que...não sei como fazer!- ela admitiu, com medo de decepcioná-lo.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso que eu posso te ensinar.- respondeu ele, sondando os lábios dela, Ana entreabriu-os e Sawyer puxou-a pela cintura enquanto sua língua invadia a boca tenra de Ana e a provocava com sua língua experiente.

Ana-Lucia imitou os movimentos dele, usando sua língua e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais gostoso. Quando se afastaram para retomar o fôlego, Sawyer encostou sua testa na dela e disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Boa menina! Agora já sabe beijar de língua...

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou novamente.

- Quer ir até a minha casa, princesa? A gente pode ouvir música e ficar beijando, assim...bem juntinho, o que você acha?

Ana-Lucia aceitou o convite de imediato. Apenas pediu a ele que esperasse até que ela dissesse a Hurley que não voltaria mais para casa com ele. Quando voltou à festa, estavam anunciando o rei e a rainha do baile. Shannon Rutherford e seu namorado, o zagueiro do time de futebol, Bryan Silver. Shannon fazia seu discurso ao microfone:

- Quero agradecer a todos que votaram em mim, que acreditaram que eu poderia brilhar esta noite. Um dia ainda serei a Miss Califórnia!

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos diante do discurso de Shannon e foi falar com Hurley que conversava com Libby e outros amigos.

- Hey, Hurley. Eu já estou indo embora.- disse ela.

- Por que?- ele indagou. Libby colocou-se ao lado dele, fazendo a mesma pergunta a Ana com o olhar.

- Eu vou pra casa do Sawyer.

- Você vai mesmo?- indagou Libby, surpresa.

- Sim.- ela respondeu feliz. – Portanto, não precisa me levar em casa, Hurley, eu vou ficar bem.

- Toma cuidado hein, Ana!- advertiu Hurley. – O Sawyer não tem boa reputação, além disso, você precisa estar em casa antes do amanhecer senão seu pai vai me matar!

- Não se preocupe comigo! Eu sei me cuidar!- ela respondeu.

- Divirta-se amiga!- disse Libby, abraçando-a.

Ana-Lucia deixou a festa e voltou para o estacionamento onde Sawyer a esperava. Quando ela se aproximou, ele soltou-lhe os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos para que ela pusesse o capacete, e suspirou.

- Agora sim você se parece ainda mais com uma fada.- ele beijou-a mais uma vez antes que ela montasse na moto atrás dele, abraçando-o.

Quando eles se foram, Desmond e Naomi saíram do carro, se ajeitando depois de um longo e intenso amasso que culminara em um tórrido sexo no banco de trás.

- Você viu só, querida?- Desmond perguntou. – A Ana saiu da festa com o Sawyer.

- Ah, deixa ela se divertir, baby Ana merece. Vamos voltar pra festa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate olhou para os portões da mansão Shephard e mais uma vez se indagou se entrava ou não. Ligara várias vezes para o celular de Claire, mas ela não atendia. Já estava há vinte minutos em frente à casa, decidindo o que fazer.

O ar pesado da noite indicava que uma chuva forte iria cair. Resolveu pular a grade. Ergueu o vestido e tirou os saltos prateados, escalando as barras de ferro. Quando entrou ouviu o ruído dos cachorros vigilantes que procuravam o intruso da casa. Correu até a árvore que dava para a janela de Claire e subiu no tronco.

As luzes principais da casa se acenderam e Kate esperou ser pega pelo vigia, mas para sua surpresa, foi Jack quem apareceu diante dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia remexia os cds de Sawyer embaixo de um hacker no quarto enquanto ele ia buscar duas cervejas para eles na cozinha. Ela riu quando encontrou um antigo cd de George Michael no meio da coleção dele e indagou quando ele entrou no quarto segurando as cervejas:

- Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de música no seu quarto.

Sawyer sorriu:

- Nunca se sabe quando posso precisar.

- Eu posso colocar?- ela pediu.

Sawyer assentiu e ela pôs o cd no estéreo.

**Trilha sonora: Careless whisper/ George Michael**.

- Eu adoro essa música!- ela comentou pegando uma cerveja das mãos dele, retirando a tampa e bebendo uma boa golada no gargalo.

- Hey, devagar fadinha!- ele disse. – Assim você vai ficar embriagada depressa.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou dele e o beijou. Sawyer envolveu as mãos nos cabelos soltos dela. Ela pôs uma das mãos na nuca dele e intensificou o beijo, entrelaçando suas línguas. Sawyer deu um pequeno gemido.

- Hummm...o seu beijo é gostoso, gracinha.

Ela se afastou dele sorrindo e sentou-se na cama de casal de Sawyer. Ergueu um dos tornozelos e começou a tirar as sandálias.

- O que está fazendo, nenê?

- Ficando mais confortável.- ela respondeu, de repente seu timbre de voz parecia mais rouco do que de costume.

Descalça, ela levantou-se da cama e puxando uma respiração, soltou o fecho do vestido dourado que escorregou devagar até o chão. Sawyer pousou a cerveja em uma mesinha e suspirou de satisfação ao ver o corpo moreno bem feito diante de si. Sua mente sem querer vagueou até o episódio da piscina, quando ela lhe mostrara os seios e seu olhar buscou ver os mamilos grandes e escuros que faziam sombra na renda do sutiã branco que ela usava.

- Acho que em vez de te chamar de fadinha, meu bem, vou te chamar de sa-fadinha! O que está fazendo, meu doce?

- Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro.- ela disse, sem delongas.

- Cuidado com o que diz menina!- ele advertiu. – Se me pedir mais uma vez, serei um homem fora de controle e longe de mim querer deflorar a filha do chefe! Seu pai sempre foi muito bom comigo.

- Mas eu quero você!- Ana insistiu, se aproximando dele. – Faça amor comigo!

O sangue de Sawyer estava fervendo, seu tesão no limite. Dois meses sem sexo e a filha gostosa do chefe estava seminua em seu quarto lhe oferecendo a virgindade. Era demais pra ele.

- Vem aqui, fadinha!- ele pediu e Ana-Lucia ficou de frente para ele. Sawyer observou-lhe o corpo, com água na boca e acariciou a cintura dela, seu olhar preso ao brinquinho no umbigo e descendo para a calcinha rendada, com uma pequena transparência na frente que revelava a sombra da penugem escura que recobria a feminilidade dela. – Tem certeza disso?- ele perguntou a última vez e em resposta, Ana desceu as alças de seu sutiã, dizendo:

- Eu sei que gostou de ver os meus seios naquele dia. Sei que gosta do meu corpo. O que está esperando para começar a me tocar?

Sawyer a agarrou, beijando-a e a sentou na mesinha onde antes ele tinha colocado a cerveja. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, com fome e terminou de descer a renda do sutiã, colocando os seios dela para fora.

Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás quando Sawyer começou a sugar os bicos de seus seios e gemeu de prazer.

- Ah que delícia!- Sawyer exclamou, devorando a auréola morena do seio dela, lambendo e sugando.

Desceu beijando a barriga dela e sua língua brincou com a argolinha prateada que lhe enfeitava o umbigo.

- Te quero tanto Sawyer... – ela gemia, entregando-se a ele sem nenhum pudor ou medo.

Quando chegou à calcinha dela, Sawyer puxou o elástico para o lado e beijou-a intimamente. Ana sentiu seu corpo inteiro esquentar com aquela carícia. Jamais tinha experimentado algo tão bom. Separou as coxas, incentivando-o a continuar e envolveu suas mãos nos cabelos loiros dele, de olhos fechados, gemendo.

- Oh, Sawyer! Isso é tão bom! Tão bom!

Ele a carregou para a cama dele e retirou-lhe rapidamente toda a lingerie, deixando-a nua. Observou-lhe o rosto corado de desejo e despiu as próprias roupas. Quando o viu nu, Ana passou a língua pelos lábios observando cada pedacinho do corpo masculino e pensou que fosse explodir de tanto desejo. Sawyer era ainda mais lindo do que em seus sonhos, com seu corpo musculoso, o abdômen trabalhado, as coxas fortes, a masculinidade ereta mostrando o quanto a desejava.

Sawyer deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, com as duas mãos em seus seios e Ana se abriu para recebê-lo.

- Pode doer um pouco fadinha... – ele avisou quando começou a penetrá-la devagar com seu membro ansioso.

Ana-Lucia arfou e mordeu os lábios sentindo sua carne ser invadida. A sensação era dolorosa e excitante ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha palavras para explicar o que estava sentindo.

- Está doendo, amor?- ele perguntou, preocupado, beijando-lhe os lábios de leve.

- Sim... – ela respondeu. – Mas está tão bom, não pare por favor!

Ele se impulsionou com mais força e colocou-se inteiro dentro do vale quente e úmido dela. Ana-Lucia gritou quando sua virgindade se foi, mas os movimentos lentos dele dentro dela logo a acalmaram e o prazer que sentia ao estar fazendo amor com Sawyer se sobrepôs à dor e Ana mergulhou num mar de delícias inigualáveis.

- Hummmm...oh Sawyer...nunca vou esquecer isso... – ela dizia entre gemidos, seus braços e pernas abraçando-o enquanto se amavam.

Sentindo os espasmos do orgasmo dela, Sawyer liberou-se para explodir dentro do corpo de Ana, ergueu-lhe os quadris e retirou-se somente para investir uma última vez, derramando-se inteiro, ouvindo-a dar um gemido baixinho de plena satisfação em seu ouvido.

- Isso foi gostoso, fadinha!- disse ele, beijando os seios dela e rolando para o lado, arrumando-se na cama.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, dizendo:

- Quero ser sua fadinha pra sempre!

Sawyer não demorou muito a adormecer e Ana-Lucia os cobriu com o lençol, deitando a cabeça no peito dele, suspirando de felicidade. Enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros dele, pensava no quanto desse momento em diante seria feliz de verdade.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Jack encarou a moça pálida vestindo um traje verde de baile e com os cabelos revoltos pelo vento.

-Kate? O que faz aqui?

-Preciso falar com a Claire – ela falou numa voz sumida e só então Jack reparou que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado.

-Você está bem?

-Onde está a Claire? Pode chamá-la para mim, por favor? – Kate insistiu, sem encará-lo

-Claire está no baile!

-Mas ela não ia ao baile! – falou com um tom meio desesperado.

-Mas ela foi. E achei que estivesse lá também.

-Eu... eu... Eu preciso ir embora... – Kate tentou passar por Jack, mas ele a segurou.

-hei...

-Me solta! – insistiu e Jack viu a ferida que sangrava em sua testa.

-Você se machucou? O que aconteceu? – indagou examinando a ferida.

Kate sentia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Não planejava de maneira alguma se deparar com Jack ao ir à casa da Claire. Precisava apenas de um ombro amigo. E infelizmente Claire não estava lá. Em vez dela encontrara o irmão taciturno que a detestava. O mesmo irmão que agora a fitava com uma estranha preocupação, examinando a ferida causada por Wayne. E sem saber por que, Kate sentiu-se ainda pior. Lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam romper, ela se afastou dele

-eu preciso ir... – balbuciou

Mas Jack não parecia disposto a deixá-la

-Você precisa cuidar deste machucado – falou friamente e só então Kate deu-se conta que ele deveria estar se perguntando onde ela conseguira aquelas escoriações. – o que aconteceu com você, Kate?

Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo profundamente envergonhada.

-me deixe passar, por favor

-Não. Vamos entrar.

-A Claire não está, portanto não tenho nada para fazer aqui – falou ríspida

-Quero apenas dar uma olhada neste seu machucado. Depois pode ir embora.

Kate engoliu em seco, estava tão cansada, tão decepcionada.

Tudo o que queria era que aquela dor passasse.

Sentia-se ferida física e emocionalmente. E porque, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, tinha que ser justo aquele homem que testemunhava o pior dia da sua vida?

Sentiu os olhos ardendo e a garganta apertada.

E sem conseguir se conter, começou a chorar

Jack sentiu o peito apertado ao vê-la tão mal. Alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido com a amiga de Claire e Jack teria que descobrir o que era

-Vem, não pode ir embora assim – falou preocupado e segurou seu braço. Kate não protestou enquanto ele a levava para dentro da casa, até a cozinha vazia e a sentava numa bancada

Por mais que tentasse, Kate não conseguia parar de soluçar. Era como se todo o sofrimento que vinha passando tivesse rompido naquele momento.

-Kate?

Ela olhou para cima ao ouvir a voz subitamente gentil dele e Jack colocou um copo em suas mãos

-beba. Vai se sentir melhor

Kate olhou-o desconfiada

E ele sorriu

-é chocolate quente

Kate pegou o copo e bebeu, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta

-com um pouco de conhaque – Jack completou ao vê-la fazer careta e Kate o fitou através dos olhos enevoados

-achei que fosse contra dar bebida alcoólica para menores de idade

-é só um pouco. Não te fará mal

Kate bebeu o resto da bebida e começou a sentir-se melhor como ele havia prometido e o pranto foi cessando

-Agora me conte quem te bateu – Jack falou de repente num tom gelado e Kate desviou o olhar, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e levantou-se. Não queria ter que dar satisfações a Jack

Mas ele se pôs na sua frente

-Foi o Sawyer quem fez isto com você? – ele insistiu num tom frio

-Não, não foi o Sawyer.

Vendo a descrença em seu olhar, Kate resolveu lhe contar logo o que tinha acontecido

-Foi meu padrasto.

Jack sentiu um ódio frio do homem que tinha feito aquilo com ela

-Sua mãe...?

Kate deu um sorriso amargo e deu de ombros

-Minha mãe ainda não sabe, mas vai saber. Ela não se importa

-Porque ele te bateu?

Ela o fitou friamente

-Acha que mereci?

-Não é isto...

-Ele me bateu porque não vale nada, e acha que tem o direito de fazer isto!

Jack levantou a mão e colocou para o lado os fios de cabelo que cobriam o machucado.

-mas ele te feriu...

-está ferida vai sarar. – respondeu amarga e não precisou acrescentar que os danos emocionais seriam os que ficariam ainda por muito tempo

-Ele pode fazer isto com você. É agressão.

Kate percebeu a linha de seus pensamentos

-Não. Não pode fazer nada Jack.

-Mas...

-Por favor, esqueça. É o que eu farei

Jack ia insistir. Mas sabia de que de nada adiantaria. Kate estava muito abalada naquele momento. Mas mentalmente, ele prometeu que aquilo não ficaria assim

-Vem, vamos limpar este corte

-Não precisa...

-Eu sou médico, Kate, esqueceu?

Ela deu um meio sorriso

-Quase médico

-Ok, quase médico. Mas consigo suturar isto sem problema

-Certo – ela respondeu e o seguiu escada acima

Mas no corredor ela estacou.

Jack também parou e a fitou intrigado

-eu espero aqui... você buscar as estas tais coisas que precisa

Jack ia contestar, mas decidiu que era mesmo melhor assim. Não era nenhum canalha e não ousaria por as mãos nela de novo, ainda mais no estado que se encontrava. Mas sabia por experiência própria que quando estava perto dela, perdia a noção do que era certo e errado. Bastava lembrar-se do que acontecera nas duas vezes que ela estivera em seu quarto. Sim, era melhor manterem as coisas num nível impessoal

-Tudo bem. Eu já volto – respondeu entrando no quarto

Kate mordeu os lábios, incerta se deveria mesmo estar ali.

Onde estariam os pais de Jack? Porque tinha a impressão que estavam sozinhos naquela imensa casa? Este pensamento a deixava apreensiva.

Distraída, sentou-se num aparador e deixou os sapatos caírem.

Jack apareceu com uma maleta e Kate de repente sentiu um certo medo. Não medo dele. Sabia que Jack não faria algo que pudesse machucá-la.

Mas medo de algo dentro dela que fazia com que se sentisse fraca quando ele estava perto. E Kate detestava sentir-se desta maneira

Jack aproximou-se e ela prendeu a respiração quando ele tocou a ferida

-esta doendo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

Jack limpou a ferida, aplicando um pequeno curativo. Pelo menos o corte fora superficial, mas ela ficaria com uma pequena cicatriz. Jack sentiu de novo a raiva o consumi-lo. Sentia um instinto estranho de protegê-la, de tirar aquele sofrimento de seus olhos. E este sentimento o assustou. Afastando-se um pouco, ocupou-se arrumou as suturas sem fitá-la

-Pronto.

Kate respirou fundo e sentiu um frio subido quando ele se afastou

Passou os braços em volta do corpo e este gesto chamou a atenção de Jack paras as marcas roxas em seu braço

Viu o olhar dele ficar frio como gelo e então ele aproximar-se novamente e passar os dedos em volta dos hematomas

Kate sentiu um arrepio, mas não de dor e sim de um sentimento mais básico e profundo. Os dedos acariciavam sua pele com extrema delicadeza. Ninguém nunca a tocara daquela maneira. Como se fosse algo delicado e único e, dentro dela, alguma coisa se modificou irreversivelmente.

-eu sinto muito – ele falou e Kate o fitou nos olhos.

Sabia que ele não estava falando apenas dos machucados aparente e sim de tudo o que ocorrera com ela. E ao ver a preocupação verdadeira em seu olhar, Kate sentiu a garganta apertar-se e piscou para afugentar as lágrimas tolas que teimavam em cair.

Sem aviso, ele aproximou-se e tocou com os lábios o rosto molhado. Kate suspirou e fechou os olhos, incapaz de se mexer, O tempo parou. A boca masculina percorreu sua face devagar, tocando a têmpora, as pálpebras cerradas, seu queixo delicado. Em suspense, ela esperou, pelo o que, não sabia, mas esperou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, o ar preso na garganta e o coração martelando no peito. E então a espera terminou quando os lábios persuasivos tocaram os seus. Por uma fração de segundo, tudo mudou. Não havia mais dor e culpa, apenas o suave toque da boca de Jack, a respiração quente contra sua pele, aquecendo seu corpo e sua alma, levando para longe a angústia e tudo o mais que pudesse estar em sua mente, deixando apenas uma doce tensão pairando no ar. Por um momento, ele não foi além, como se lutasse entre a razão e a emoção. Mas Kate já tinha passado do estágio da razão e sem pensar, entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. As línguas se encontraram e Kate soltou um gemido baixo, sentindo o corpo derreter e aquecer-se como uma flor ao sol

Num movimento ágil, ele estava a sua frente, em meio a suas pernas, os braços a envolvendo fortemente. Num instinto mais velho que o tempo, Kate colou o corpo subitamente desperto ao dele, ansiosa, correspondendo ao beijo avidamente, a mente girando, atordoada, as mãos subindo para tocar os cabelos castanhos.

Em algum lugar na mente de Jack, ele sabia que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, mas no momento que tocara as marcas roxas em seu braço e vira a dor em seu olhar, sentira uma necessidade urgente de apagar todo o sofrimento que havia nela. Era algo assustador e ao mesmo tempo tão natural como respirar, aproximar-se dela e juntar seus lábios. Era apenas um gesto de conforto, dizia a si mesmo. Mas ele se esquecera de que a moça abalada que tinha em seus braços era a mesma que não saíra de seus pensamentos um momento sequer desde que a tivera no mesmo lugar há dias atrás. E quando sentiu o gosto de sua boca e o tremor de seu corpo, ele deixara de pensar racionalmente. Kate o beijava com igual ímpeto, colando o corpo jovem e macio ao dele, subitamente excitado e tenso.

Tinha que parar com aquela loucura, gritava sua mente. Mas o corpo exigia que ele pegasse o que ela estava oferecendo. Mesmo assim, Jack afastou-se e fitou o rosto afogueado, os cabelos castanhos caindo como uma cascata escura pelos ombros delgados, a respiração tão entrecortada quanto a dele e os lábios inchado de seus beijos.

Sentia um desejo quase dolorido de trazê-la de novo para junto de si, para que ela sentisse o quanto a queria.

E ela também queria o mesmo. Tinha certeza. Podia ver nos grandes olhos verdes, o mesmo desejo que havia nele. E isto incendiou Jack ainda mais. Ele a queria.

Mas não podia. A mente desanuviou o suficiente para lembrar-se de que ela era apenas a amiga adolescente de sua irmã.

Mas não era inocente. Muito pelo contrário.

Então porque não podia tomar o que ela oferecia?

Apenas por uma noite. Apenas para poder tirá-la de vez da cabeça. Talvez assim se visse livre de uma vez por todas daquele desejo descabido.

Kate respirava com dificuldade. Ele não mais a tocava, mas ainda estavam muito próximos. Tão próximos que podia ver o desejo queimando em seus olhos, mandando mensagens devastadoras para seu sistema nervoso. Sentia-se quente e trêmula. E excitada. Sim, aquilo era excitação pura.

Queria fazer amor com Jack, admitiu por fim.

E uma mensagem de alerta brilhou em sua mente. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Aquele era Jack, o irmão de Claire. O mesmo que achava que ela não valia nada. Era irônico que, justamente quando descobrira a força verdadeira do desejo, não pudesse se entregar a ela. Respirando fundo, Kate desviou o olhar, lutando contra aquela onda de insanidade.

-Kate... – ele pronunciou seu nome roucamente quando percebeu seu afastamento.

Kate ignorou a arrepio que subiu por sua espinha ao ouvir aquela voz

-Deixe-me ir, por favor – falou mais fraca do que gostaria, tentando empurrá-lo.

Por um momento Jack não reagiu e Kate conseguiu descer da bancada, mas não conseguiu se afastar, pois mãos de aço a seguraram

-Não vai fugir de novo, Kate – ele falou e Kate fechou os olhos, como se assim pudesse abstrair aquele desejo proibido.

-Por favor... – ela tentava se soltar, mas Jack a prendia ainda mais, o corpo forte a prensando contra a parede

-Não, Kate. Eu não vou deixá-la ir.

Kate abriu os olhos e viu que ele falava muito sério.

Ela tinha brincado com fogo. E estava queimando agora.

As mãos dele circundaram seu rosto e agora seus corpos não mais se tocavam. Ele a obrigou a fitá-lo.

-diga que não quer o mesmo que eu, e estará mentindo

-eu não... – ela ia dizer que ele estava enganado, mas Jack desceu as mãos até os seus quadris e sem aviso, a puxou para si, para sua ereção exigente, a boca firme cobriu a dela e Kate deixou de pensar. Não, não adiantava fugir. Ele tinha razão. Ela queria o mesmo que ele. Queria entregar-se àquele desejo e esquecer tudo o mais.

E foi o que fez. Com um gemido de rendição, passou os braços em volta de sua nuca, o corpo de amoldando ao dele. A boca deixou a sua para trilhar um caminho de fogo por sua garganta, mordiscando levemente sua pele e Kate arfou, perdida

-diga, Kate

-o que? – balbuciou aturdida.

-Diga que não quer

-mas eu quero – falou ofegante

Não passou pela sua cabeça negar o que quer que fosse.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentia-se totalmente desligada de tudo ao redor, concentrada apenas no toque de Jack. Na boca de Jack.

Quando estava com Sawyer, era como se uma parte dela se mantivesse alerta e afastada de tudo. Mas agora era justamente o contrário, a mente deixava de funcionar. Nunca sentira aquela ânsia, aquele desejo quente e intenso que embaçava seus pensamentos e deixava sua pele queimando e ansiando para ser tocada, beijada. Nunca se sentira tão viva.

Jack beijou sua boca entreaberta, sugando o lábio vermelho.

-então diga – ele sussurrava roucamente

Kate abriu as pálpebras e seus olhares se encontraram e ela soube que estava irremediavelmente perdida. Não havia mais volta

-Eu quero você – rendeu-se por fim e com um som que parecia um grunhido, Jack a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto, fechando a porta com os pés e a depositando no centro da cama. Kate permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo de repente um certo medo do que ia acontecer e ao mesmo tempo ansiando que ele voltasse a por as mãos nela.

-Abra os olhos, Kate

Ela atendeu seu pedido e viu Jack deitado ao seu lado. Ele a puxou para si, a beijando enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em abrir o zíper do vestido às suas costas. Tracejando com os dedos a pele quente que ia desvendando. O vestido foi retirado de seu corpo sem que ela se desse conta e Jack a devorou com o olhar ávido suas curvas coberta apenas pela calcinha imaculadamente branca de renda.

-Maravilhosa... – ele murmurou antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijar seu seio. A língua de Jack circundou o mamilo róseo, para depois sugá-lo com avidez e ela arquejou, um desejo liquido a percorrendo por inteiro, começando onde os lábios de Jack estavam e concentrando-se no meio de suas pernas. Ele deu a mesma atenção ao outro seio e Kate achou que fosse se desintegrar ali mesmo. Estava tão perdida em sensações novas e delirantes, que nem percebeu quando fora que ele se despira, mas sentiu todo o corpo tremer em antecipação, quando as peles nuas se tocaram. Obedecendo a um instinto primitivo, ela levantou os braços para envolvê-lo, deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas, sentindo os músculos ondulando contra seus dedos. Adorando sentir a pele áspera tão diferente da sua, desceu as mãos ainda mais, para os pêlos macios do peito, estômago, a barriga plana, mas Jack segurou seu pulso antes que ela alcançasse a ereção rija. Kate gemeu um protesto baixo e Jack riu roucamente e manteve suas mãos acima da cabeça, enquanto baixava a outra entre seus corpos até alcançar a renda da calcinha e Kate sentiu um frio no estômago quando ele desceu o tecido por suas pernas, a desnudando por completo e cobrindo seu sexo úmido com a mão.

Uma lança de prazer a atravessou, aguda e quente, enquanto os dedos longos a acariciaram lentamente, causando um dano delicioso em seu íntimo.

-Jack... – murmurou arfante, remexendo-se em baixo dele, achando que iria morrer de excitação.

Jack sentia o próprio desejo alcançar um níveo insuportável. Precisava saciar aquela fome que tinha dela. Beijou os lábios ressequidos, engolindo seus gemidos e ajeitando os quadris em meio a suas coxas macias, arremeteu para dentro dela com ímpeto e parou chocado ao sentir a carne sendo rompida. Kate soltou uma exclamação dolorida e cravou as unhas em seus ombros, mas impulsionou os quadris em direção a ele, impedindo Jack de pensar racionalmente. Todo o desejo que nutria por ela enfim liberado, ele a penetrou novamente e Kate gemeu num misto de dor e prazer. Jack obrigou-se a parar, respirando com dificuldade. Afastou com cuidado os cabelos de seu rosto afogueado e beijou as pálpebras cerradas, e voltou a mexer-se dentro dela, muito devagar a principio, sentindo-a moldar-se a ele, como se tivessem sido feitos para aquele momento. Jack entrelaçou os dedos nos dela delicadamente e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, enquanto imprimia um ritmo primitivo aos movimentos de seus corpos suados.

Kate flutuava. Tudo se resumia em Jack. A respiração de Jack. E na força de suas investidas dentro dela, a tragando para um mundo especial, transformando-se no centro de seu universo. Sentia um prazer indescritível que ia aumentando de intensidade, enquanto movia-se junto com ele, no mesmo ritmo selvagem. E quando achou que não ia agüentar mais, tudo explodiu em sua volta, a desintegrando em mil pedaços. Jack enterrou os dedos em seus quadris e deu a última investida gemendo roucamente e ela abraçou-se a ele naquele momento em que reinou apenas o êxtase absoluto.

Depois, muito depois, Jack rolou para o lado e a puxou para si. Kate deixou-se abraçar por ele, não querendo sair daquela doce letargia e sentiu as pálpebras pesadas de sono. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela adormeceu.

Mas Jack permaneceu acordado por um bom tempo, ouvindo sua respiração ritmada, pensando em como pudera se enganar tanto.

Como Kate poderia ser virgem? Ele a vira com Sawyer. Saindo de sua casa de manhã. Aquilo não era possível.

Mas era. E a prova era que ele, Jack, tinha sido seu primeiro amante.

E ela tinha apenas 17 anos. Jack sentiu as agruras da culpa e do remorso traspassá-lo.

Mas como poderia adivinhar? Kate namorava um crápula feito Sawyer e nada em seu comportamento combinava com inocência. Muito pelo contrário. E por isto ele não tivera escrúpulos em levá-la para sua cama. Mas ela não era o que pensava.

Passou a mão por seus cabelos e viu a ferida em sua testa. Ela dissera que causara aquilo fora seu padrasto. Que tipo de vida Kate levava para sofrer aquilo? Jack deu um suspiro cansado. E pela primeira vez admitiu que na verdade não sabia nada sobre ela. Nunca se sentira tão confuso e culpado. E o que faria agora? Não tinha a menor idéia. Mas deixaria estas indagações para amanhã, puxando a coberta sobre eles, adormeceu.

Kate acordou sozinha. Num primeiro momento não soube onde estava, mas então abriu os olhos e se viu no elegante quarto de Jack.

Sentou-se rápido, os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltando com força a sua mente.

-oh meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz? – murmurou para si mesma e olhou em volta. Estava realmente sozinha. Não sabia se sentia-se aliviada ou brava por Jack não estar ali. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira marcava pouco mais de sete horas. Ainda era cedo. Mas se seu padrasto descobrisse que dormira fora de casa estava perdida. Não que ela se importasse com o que ele pensava. Mas não queria mais ter que passar pelo o que passara ontem. Nunca mais, disse a si mesma, com amargor. Por causa daquilo que fora parar na casa dos Shephards e cometa a loucura de transar com Jack.

Não, disse sua consciência. Aquilo fora só o estopim, não podia se enganar. Existia algo entre Jack e ela desde que se conheceram. Estava ali, sob a superfície de desdém e raiva que tratavam um ao outro e culminara com a noite passada. Simplesmente não pudera resistir.

Deitou-se de novo e fechou os olhos, as imagens dançando em sua mente, aquecendo se corpo. O que faria com aquilo agora? Como voltaria a encará-lo?

E Sawyer? Nem lembrara que Sawyer existia. Era seu namorado, mas agora via que não sentia nada por ele. Não o que sentia por Jack. Abriu os olhos, assustada. E o que sentia por Jack? Desejo? Ou algo mais profundo?

Como poderia saber o que era se nunca tinha vivido aquilo antes? Namorara uma infinidade de garotos. Dos mais novos aos mais velhos, mas sempre botava um ponto final em tudo quando as coisas começavam a se complicar, ou seja, quando eles insistiam em levá-la para a cama. Provavelmente Sawyer trilharia o mesmo caminho e ela partiria para outro. Mas então surgira Jack. O irmão mais velho de sua melhor amiga. Que a tratava como se fosse um nada, mas a tocava com desejo. E isto fora seu fim.

O que havia nele que a fazia esquecer tudo o mais, que virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, baixando suas defesas?

Havia um abismo entre eles. Não tinham absolutamente nada em comum. Mas havia dormido com ele. Deixara que ele fosse onde nenhum outro estivera. E por mais que Kate tentasse negar, sentia uma emoção estranha por dentro.

Seria aquilo amor?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Claro que não.

Estava confundindo as coisas, porque ele fora o primeiro com quem fizera sexo. Apenas isto.

Mas como impedir seu coração de bater mais forte, apenas com a lembrança do que acontecera?

E se ele voltasse agora, o que faria?

Não, não poderia encará-lo. Não ainda.

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto devagar e levou um susto ao ver a mãe de Jack a fitando interrogativamente

-O que faz aqui novamente?- a mulher indagou altiva e Kate ficou vermelha feito pimentão.

Os olhos de Margo a mediram e Kate viu que ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Kate queria que um chão se abrisse aos seus pés.

Baixando o olhar, ela respondeu

-Já estou saindo...

-é bom mesmo. A casa esta agitada com os preparativos para uma festa. Não gostaria que permanecesse por aqui.

-claro que não! – Kate falou irônica, ofendida com o tom de desdém da mulher.

-Que bom que entende. Esta é uma festa muito importante. A noiva de Jack, Sarah, esta vindo de Boston. É uma festa de noivado.

Kate sentiu o coração parar de bater e empalideceu. Tinha escutado direito?

A mulher sorriu ao perceber a sua confusão e continuou

-Ele foi buscá-la no Aeroporto. Devem estar chegando a qualquer momento. Então, por favor, retire-se desta casa. Sabe que não é bem vinda aqui

Kate permaneceu no mesmo lugar, chocada, incapaz de se mexer

Jack era noivo?

Como assim? Como pudera transar com ele, tendo uma noiva?

Ela sentia o mundo escurecer a sua volta

-O que esta esperando? – Margo insistiu - espero que não tenha achado que significa algo para meu filho.

Kate abriu a boca para responder, mas foi incapaz de formular qualquer palavra e então correu.

Corria para fora daquela mansão maldita e de seus habitantes esnobes

Fugia de Jack e de suas mentiras e hipocrisia. Fugia dos próprios sentimentos.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Jack olhou a altura da arquibancada do estádio de futebol e suspirou. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não corria assim, e particularmente naquela manhã sentia-se cansado, mas não era um cansaço ruim, era uma sensação de relaxamento após uma intensa noite de amor.

Acordou bem cedo. Checou o relógio e ainda eram cinco da manhã. Ficou algum tempo observando Kate que dormia abraçada a ele, a respiração tranqüila. O remorso o atingiu em cheio. Não que se arrependesse de ter passado a noite com ela, mas se arrependia da maneira que a tratara antes. Ela era só uma menina que precisava de amor, atenção, carinho, tanto quanto sua própria irmã e ele fora um insensível oferecendo dinheiro à garota para se afastar de Claire. Mas mesmo que ela fosse como sua irmã ele não a via como irmã, isso era certo.

Resolveu que precisava fazer alguma coisa por ela, não só porque se preocupasse com os problemas dela, não era um sentimento de pena, a verdade é que a queria e muito, desde o primeiro momento. Havia algo de doce nela, de alguém que precisava ser protegia e amada que o cativava. Donzelas em perigo eram a fraqueza de Jack, reconheceu.

Mais uma vez olhou para a arquibancada. Contou até cinco e começou sua corrida tentando aliviar um pouco da tensão que sentia. Havia tomado uma decisão, iria conversar com Kate e saber se ela estava disposta a começar um relacionamento com ele. E então, ele iria protegê-la do padrasto e de quem mais tentasse agredi-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hummmmm!- Ana gemeu entre os lençóis quando Sawyer parou de abraçá-la em seu sono e ele sorriu voltando a agarrá-la e mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu gosto de você, fadinha.- ele sussurrou. – Da sua pele macia, do cheiro do seu corpo gostoso...

Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos devagar, se espreguiçando. O movimento fez com que o lençol que a cobria deslizasse e um dos seios ficou exposto. Sawyer lambeu os lábios:

- Quer fazer tudo de novo, docinho? Vem aqui, vem!- ele disse sensualmente com seu sotaque sulista que deixava Ana tão louca de desejo.

Ele rolou por cima dela e começou a beijá-la, mas batidas na porta acabaram com a festa.

- O que é?- Sawyer indagou zangado.

- Sawyer!- disse uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

- Tô ocupado agora Larry! Volta depois!

- Mas o teu patrão taí cara, o Sr. Cortez, se o velho descobre que tu estás brincando de esconde-esconde com a filha dele vai te matar, meu irmão!

O Sr. Cortez na casa dele? Sawyer ficou nervoso. Seu patrão estaria desconfiado que ele estava na cama com a filha dele. Ficou estático por alguns segundos, com medo de perder tudo o que havia conquistado, seu emprego, sua condicional por ter seduzido uma menor de idade. Estava tão desesperado que só saiu da letargia quando Ana acariciou o ombro dele, dizendo:

- Não fica nervoso, meu amor, meu pai nem sonha que estou aqui, deve ter vindo te procurar por outro motivo.

- Que outro motivo ele teria para falar comigo no sábado de manhã?- Sawyer bradou. A oficina funcionava, mas não abria tão cedo.

- Fica calmo, Sawyer!- Ana pediu.

Mas Sawyer a ignorou e levantou da cama depressa, procurando por suas roupas.

- Fique aqui, garota!- ele ordenou, ríspido. – Eu vou dar uma enrolada no seu pai, enquanto isso você se veste e me espera!

Sawyer saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. No corredor, Larry, o homem que o avisara da visita de seu patrão indagou:

- E aí? A Betty dá um caldo?

- Cala a boca!- disse Sawyer indo encontrar o Sr. Cortez na varanda.

O homem latino de meia idade estava com uma expressão muito preocupada quando Sawyer o viu.

- Oh Sawyer, _gracias a Dios_ está em casa! Eu estava com medo de não encontrá-lo.

- Por que patrão, o que aconteceu?- Sawyer indagou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia pelo medo de que seu patrão descobrisse que a filha adolescente dele estava nua em sua cama.

- Analulu não voltou pra casa ontem depois da festa de formatura. Liguei pro colega dela da escola que a levou, e ele jurou que ela dormiu na casa de uma amiga. Mas sinceramente não sei que amiga é essa. Raquel e eu estamos preocupados, nossa garotinha nunca foi de dormir fora de casa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Nossa cidade anda tão violenta!

Sawyer deu um tapinha no ombro do homem.

- Nada disso, seu Manoel. A menina deve mesmo ter dormido na casa de uma amiga, sabe como são os adolescentes, sempre achando que não devem dar satisfações aos pais.

- Mas Analulu não é assim! Ela sempre foi uma filha muito obediente. Sawyer, só estou conseguindo pensar no pior nesse momento!

- Que é isso, seu Manoel!

- Se eu não encontrá-la logo vou à polícia.

Sawyer quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando ouviu a palavra polícia.

- Não seu Manoel, ela deve estar bem. Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrá-la.

- Foi isso mesmo que vim pedir a você.

- Me deixe só trocar de roupa e eu o acompanharei. O senhor tem o endereço de alguma amiga de Ana-Lucia?

- Raquel me deu um caderninho de endereços, mas já fui à casa de três garotas e não a encontrei.

- Eu volto logo seu Manoel. Me dê apenas dois minutos, ok?

Sawyer voltou para dentro do quarto e encontrou Ana-Lucia vestida apenas com a lingerie, sentada na cama dele, esperando-o.

- _Papa_ já foi?- ela indagou.

- Por que você ainda não está vestida, garota?- ele questionou, ríspido.

- Porque ainda não quero ir embora, pensei que pudéssemos tomar o café da manhã juntos e...

- Você enlouqueceu, menina? O teu pai ta aí fora preocupado tentando descobrir onde você passou a noite e eu não quero que ele saiba que você esteve aqui!

- Mas ele não vai saber!- Ana retrucou.

- Seu pai não é idiota, uma hora ele vai desconfiar, eu sei! Se veste logo!- ele quase gritou as palavras, só não o fez porque não queria que o Sr. Cortez os escutasse.

Ana-Lucia começou a se vestir depressa, mas enquanto fazia isso, disse:

- Quando nós vamos nos ver de novo? Digo, sei que nos veremos na oficina, mas eu quero saber quando nós vamos nos ver de novo, a sós?

- Nunca mais garota! Você é estúpida ou o quê?

O coração de Ana ficou apertadinho dentro do peito e os olhos marejaram de lágrimas.

- Mas nós fizemos amor!

- E daí?- Sawyer perguntou dando de ombros, ansioso para que ela fosse embora.

- Eu não fiz direito, foi isso?- ela perguntou, inocente.

- Claro que fez, meu bem. Parecia até uma profissional!- ele acrescentou com escárnio e Ana-Lucia teve vontade de gritar. Mas uma vez estava sendo humilhada pelo homem que amava.

Mas naquele momento, Sawyer não estava dando a mínima para os sentimentos dela, estava apenas pensando em salvar a própria pele.

- Olha só, eu vou sair com o seu pai pra procurar você! Então, você sai daqui a uns dez minutos quando estivermos longe e pega um ônibus.- ele tirou algumas moedas da carteira e entregou a ela. Porém, Ana jogou as moedas no chão, com raiva.

- Não quero seu dinheiro!- ela disse um pouco mais alto do que ele gostaria.

- Hey, fale baixo, criatura! Seu pai vai nos escutar! Tudo bem se não quer o dinheiro, eu estava apenas tentando resolver a situação.

- Oh, muito obrigada por isso!- disse ela, fitando com o rosto tomado pelas lágrimas que ela não pôde segurar.

No entanto, Sawyer continuou não dando atenção à tristeza dela, apenas disse:

- Pegue o ônibus e vá direto pra casa! Diga que passou a noite na casa da Shannon! Como você e ela se detestam ele não vai ter como averiguar se isso é verdade ou não, mas esteja preparada para um castigo, seu pai não costuma deixar nada barato e você dormiu fora de casa sem avisar. Agora fique aqui e espere dez minutos para ir embora!- e dizendo isso, ele deixou o quarto. Quando ele saiu, Ana-Lucia levou as mãos à boca tentando conter o choro convulsivo que a tomava e fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Agora ela sabia que tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por onde é que você andava?- indagou Diane fumando um cigarro à porta da casa quando Kate chegou. – E onde foi que arrumou esse vestido caro?

- Eu estava com o Sawyer!- Kate respondeu sem nem olhar para a mãe, só queria ir direto para o seu quarto e se trancar. – E quanto ao vestido, não é da sua conta!

- Você nunca se cansa daquele presidiário?- perguntou Diane, fazendo pouco caso da filha. – Espero que não engravide desse sujeito e me traga mais problemas, se isso acontecer, estará por sua conta!

- Obrigada por me lembrar disso, mamãe.- respondeu Kate com sarcasmo, mas Diane a segurou pelo braço antes que ela entrasse em casa.

- Que machucado é esse na sua testa e esses hematomas?

Kate não respondeu.

- Foi aquele presidiário salafrário não foi? Ah, eu sabia que você não era tão diferente de mim!

- Aí é que você se engana!- respondeu Kate, puxando o braço da mão que o segurava com força. Entrou correndo em casa e trancou-se no quarto.

Jogou-se na cama, sentindo-se zonza com os últimos acontecimentos. Apenas uma noite, e ela apanhara do padrasto, fizera amor com Jack e na manhã seguinte descobrira que ele era noivo. O que podia ser pior do que tudo isso? Ela sabia. Fazer amor com Jack tinha sido maravilhoso, mágico e acordar sozinha na cama um pesadelo.

As palavras de sua mãe vieram à sua cabeça, se engravidasse estaria por sua conta, e ela e Jack no calor da paixão não usaram preservativo, não que ela se lembrasse. Kate também não tomava pílulas anticoncepcionais pois era uma adolescente virgem que não preocupava em engravidar, principalmente porque transar com Sawyer não estava nos seus planos. Mas se engravidasse de Jack, o que faria? Se ele ia se casar ela tinha certeza que ele não a ajudaria se ela engravidasse.

- Ai, meu Deus! Que burrice eu fui fazer!- Kate disse para si mesma.

O som do celular tocando dentro da pequena bolsa verde que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido a tirou de suas preocupações por alguns segundos. Ela pegou o aparelho desgastado e viu que era Claire. Pensou seriamente se atendia, por fim depois de alguma hesitação, ela atendeu.

- Alô?

- Hey Kate, sou eu. Onde você se meteu ontem à noite que não apareceu no baile?

- Eu estava com o Sawyer.- respondeu Kate, de pronto. – Resolvi que não ia mais, eu disse a você que não sou chegada à esses bailes cafonas. Pelo jeito você foi, achei que seu irmã a tivesse proibido de ir.

- Ele mudou de idéia na última hora, no fundo ele é legal. Mas estranho você me dizer que estava com o Sawyer porque eu o vi no baile.

- Nós nos encontramos depois, antes ele deu uma passada lá pra me dizer se o baile estava bombando, mas não estava e resolvermos ficar na casa dele.- mentiu Kate.

- Mas o baile foi ótimo, amiga. Melhor do que eu esperava. O Charlie tava tão lindo cantando...

- Que bom que você se divertiu, Claire!- comentou Kate por educação, mas na verdade estava louca pra desligar o telefone. O cheiro de Jack ainda estava impregnado no corpo dela e isso a impedia de raciocinar. Quem sabe depois de um banho as coisas ficassem mais fáceis? Claire não parava de falar ao telefone, mas Kate não estava realmente ouvindo.

- Kate! Kate!- chamou Claire ao telefone. – Você ainda está aí?

- Tô sim!- respondeu Kate de repente, saindo da letargia. – Só me distraí um pouco, desculpe.

- Eu estava dizendo que depois do baile, eu e o Charlie fomos até o píer de Santa Mônica juntos e ficamos olhando as estrelas, foi tão lindo! Nós nos beijamos e as coisas começaram a esquentar, mas não aconteceu! Eu não me senti totalmente segura sabe?

- Sei!- respondeu Kate.

- Nossa Kate! Você está tão estranha! Que nem todos nesta casa essa manhã.

- Eu só estou cansada, Claire...

- Sabe, eu cheguei bem tarde em casa e fiquei com medo de levar uma bronca do Jack, mas quando eu cheguei, ele não estava me esperando acordado, estava trancado no quarto, dormindo. Eu achei isso ótimo e aproveitei pra ir correndo pro meu quarto. È claro que se ele me perguntar que horas eu cheguei, vou mentir.

- Você já o viu esta manhã?- Kate perguntou sem pensar.

- Não.- respondeu Claire, sem estranhar por que Kate perguntara por seu irmão. – E foi por isso que eu disse que todos estão estranhos. Essa manhã, quando acordei, ela veio me dizer que eu tinha de estar apresentável pro noivado do Jack esta noite e eu nem sabia que ele estava noivo, foi uma surpresa pra mim!

Kate sentiu o coração apertar, então era mesmo verdade, não era coisa da mãe dele para fazê-la sentir-se mal. Jack tinha uma noiva e mesmo assim dormira com ela. Sentiu-se muito estúpida naquele momento, por ter aberto o coração a ele, por ter chegado a pensar que ele realmente poderia sentir algo por ela. Tudo era muito simples, Jack tinha se aproveitado da fraqueza dela e a levado para a cama. Kate sabia que ele a queria, desde a primeira vez em que se viram, ele a desejava como um pedaço de carne e conseguiu o que tanto queria. Claire continuou falando:

- Pois é, e ele levantou bem cedo pra ir buscar a tal noiva no aeroporto, assim me disse a Margot. Ai Kate, essa festa de noivado vai ser um saco! Por que você não passa aqui em casa hoje à noite e me faz companhia? Pode trazer o seu namorado, o Sawyer, ele é muito simpático!

- Claire, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.- comentou Kate.

- E por que não? Minha madrasta iria odiar mas e daí? Ela está tão ocupada com essa festa de noivado que talvez nem note a presença de vocês.

- Eu não sei Claire, eu ligo pra você. Preciso desligar agora.

- Tá bom Kate, mas por favor apareça hoje à noite lá em casa, vai estar me fazendo um grande favor.

Kate se despediu da amiga e desligou o telefone. Por que a vida não podia ser menos complicada? Por que se entregara a Jack? O que ia fazer se engravidasse? Tantas perguntas para as quais não tinha resposta. Mas apesar de tudo tinha uma certeza. As aulas tinham terminado e não havia mais nada que a prendesse naquela cidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel Cortez juntou as mãos diante do altar para sua padroeira e ia iniciar as orações para que o marido encontrasse sua filha desaparecida quando Ana-Lucia entrou em casa com o semblante transtornado. Segurava as delicadas sandálias nas mãos, o belo vestido dourado amassado e o cabelo desgrenhado.

- Ana, _hija_, o que aconteceu? Onde você estava?

- Eu...dormi na casa de uma amiga.- Ana balbuciou. – Desculpe não ter ligado!

- Dormiu na casa de uma amiga?- Raquel protestou. A raiva substituindo a preocupação de antes. – Eu e seu pai estávamos desesperados, sem saber onde você poderia estar, se estava bem. Ele saiu daqui para procurar você, disse que ia pedir a ajuda do Sawyer.

- Mas eu já estou aqui!

- Você está estranha! Me diga o que aconteceu!

- Não aconteceu nada, _mama_. Eu só quero ir pro meu quarto!

Dizendo isso, ela correu para o quarto e se trancou lá. Raquel ainda disse:

- Ana-Lucia Cortez você está de castigo mocinha! Não pense que as coisas irão ficar assim!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não sabia mais o que fazer para convencer seu patrão a não chamar a polícia para encontrar sua filha. Ela está bem ele repetia, mas o Sr. Cortez parecia irredutível. Quando ouviu o telefone celular dele tocar sentiu um pouco de alívio porque esperava que Ana-Lucia já tivesse chegado em casa.

Manoel atendeu. Era sua esposa avisando que Ana-Lucia estava em casa e muito bem. Sawyer ficou muito aliviado, se tudo continuasse correndo bem, seu patrão jamais descobriria que ele havia dormido com ela e lhe tirado a virgindade. Era capaz de incinerar os lençóis de sua cama caso encontrasse uma pequena mancha de sangue neles denunciando seu delito. Manoel Cortez jamais descobriria o que acontecera, não poderia haver nada que o denunciasse.

Quando desligou o telefone, o Sr. Cortez parecia menos preocupado, mas estava furioso com sua filha. Sawyer sabia que a família Cortez era muito tradicional e que Ana-Lucia teria um severo castigo por dormir fora de casa sem avisar, mas não tão severo quanto seria se seus pais descobrissem o que ela havia feito.

- Era Raquel ao telefone.- disse ele. – Ela disse que Ana-Lucia já está em casa. Obrigado por sua ajuda, Sawyer.

- Que é isso chefe! O senhor sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

- Eu sei disso, Sawyer!- respondeu Manoel dando dois tapinhas nos ombros de Sawyer.

- Não seja tão severo com a menina, Seu Manoel.

- Ela precisa de um corretivo Sawyer e eu não abro mão disso.

Depois que o Sr. Cortez o deixou de volta em casa ficou pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sua noite com a "fadinha" havia sido maravilhosa, a maneira como ela se entregara a ele, sem medo, dando e recebendo prazer tinha sido incrível. A verdade é que havia ficado encantado com ela até o momento em que o Sr. Cortez batera à porta de sua casa. Foi aí que ele se deu conta da besteira que tinha feito. Esperava que Ana-Lucia pudesse esquecer tudo e levar sua vida adiante, apenas com uma boa lembrança da deliciosa noite que passaram juntos. Partiu-lhe o coração ver as lágrimas dela, mas não podia se deixar levar por isso, sabia que tinha tomado a melhor decisão mantendo-a afastada. Ana-Lucia não era como ele, mas Kate sim e ele era completamente apaixonado por sua namorada.

- Droga!- resmungou ele. – Tenho que falar com a Kate! Ela não pode continuar de mal comigo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah, aí está você!- resmungou Margot quando viu Jack entrar na sala. Ele tinha acabado de chegar do estádio onde estivera correndo. – Onde se meteu?

- Fui correr, mamãe!- respondeu ele, sem entender o porquê de tanta exasperação.

- Eu encontrei aquela garota, amiga da Claire que você trouxe aqui ontem para passar a noite. Jack, sei que é adulto, mas não posso permitir que fique trazendo suas amantes para dentro de nossa casa.

Jack ficou preocupado, se Margot tinha falado com Kate, boa coisa não deveria ter dito.

- Onde ela está?- ele indagou.

- Eu a mandei embora.- respondeu Margot. – Não fazia sentido ela ficar aqui, principalmente agora que a Sarah está vindo.

- A Sarah?- Jack não entendeu nada.

- Sim, querido. A Sarah! Eu tomei a liberdade de organizar uma festinha de noivado para vocês dois esta noite e oficializar logo esse compromisso.

- Mas mãe, eu e a Sarah resolvemos dar um tempo, quero terminar a faculdade, não estou nem pensando em noivado...

- Pois está na hora de pensar Jack!- retrucou Margot. – E se você não tem tempo para pensar nisso porque vai se tornar um grande cirurgião como o seu pai, pode deixar que eu e a Sarah pensamos por você.

Jack fitou sua mãe, incrédulo.

- Mãe, o que você disse pra Kate?

- Eu disse apenas que ela deveria ir embora porque estávamos muito ocupados aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Mas é claro que tenho! E acho até que fui muito educada com aquela garota! Mas é hora de crescer Jack, não deve mais se meter com essas meninas.

- Sra. Shephard?- chamou a empregada.

- Sim?

- A Srta. Sarah acabou de chegar.

Jack engoliu em seco, as coisas não estavam saindo do jeito que ele queria. Subiu as escadas depressa.

- Jack, aonde você vai? Venha receber sua noiva!

- Eu preciso tomar um banho antes, estou suado!- ele respondeu como forma de ganhar tempo. Precisava ligar para Kate e descobrir se ainda estava tudo bem entre eles. Entrou em seu quarto e pegou o telefone. Ela demorou quase dois minutos para atender e isso deixou-o nervoso.

- O que você quer?- Kate indagou, ríspida.

- Kate, está tudo bem? Eu...

- Jack, não precisa bancar o cavalheiro comigo não. Você já conseguiu o que queria, agora pode voltar para a sua noivinha perfeita!

- O que a minha mãe te disse?

- Nada de importante, apenas que eu fui um joguete pra você, mas isso eu já sabia.

- Kate, o que aconteceu ontem à noite...

- Me poupe das suas explicações, Jack! Eu não quero ouvir nada que você tenha a me dizer. Por favor, não me ligue nunca mais!- ela bateu o telefone na cara dele e Jack ficou alguns segundos segurando o aparelho como se estivesse tentando assimilar as palavras dela. Levou a mão à cabeça se perguntando quando sua vida tinha se tornado tão complicada? – Droga, droga!- ele bradou, furioso, batendo o telefone de volta no gancho.

Nesse momento, Sarah entrou no quarto e ao vê-lo tão zangado, indagou:

- Interrompo alguma coisa?

- Claro que não Sarah. Pode entrar, fique à vontade!

- Desde quando você não me chama mais de meu amor?

Jack não respondeu e Sarah o abraçou. Ele não tentou impedi-la, aceitou o abraço e o leve roçar dos lábios dela nos seus, mas sua mente estava vagando para o momento em que fitou os olhos verdes de Kate e intensamente fizeram amor.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ficou surpreso quando Kate bateu à porta dele na hora do almoço.

- Será que eu posso entrar?- ela indagou.

Ele saiu do caminho para que ela passasse e eles seguiram juntos para o quarto dele.

- Você está bem, sardenta?- ele perguntou quando fechou a porta do quarto.

- Estou.- ela respondeu.

- E os seus machucados?- Sawyer se aproximou dela, tocando-lhe os ombros.

- Vão sarar!

- Kate...- ele começou a abraçá-la e ela se aninhou no peito dele. Tinha que esquecer Jack e para isso precisava fortalecer seu relacionamento com Sawyer.

- Sawyer, eu sinto muito por ontem à noite. Eu não queria brigar com você, mas estava muito zangada.

- Eu entendo, baby.- ele beijou-lhe a têmpora. – Depois que brigamos você voltou pra casa?

- Sim.- Kate mentiu. – Voltei pra casa e me tranquei no quarto, só saí de lá hoje de manhã. E você? Claire me disse que te viu no baile.

Sawyer pigarreou:

- Pois é, eu estive lá, mas estava um saco porque a minha namorada não estava comigo, por isso eu vim pra casa curtir uma fossa.

Kate olhou nos olhos dele e o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o.

- Não vamos brigar mais, Sawyer...

- Não, não vamos, baby!

Ele a beijou de modo intenso e a empurrou contra a cama, prendendo-a com seu corpo. Kate arfou debaixo dele, mas não de prazer, na verdade sentiu-se desconfortável. Sabia que não podia mais ficar negando o que Sawyer queria por muito tempo, mas tinha certeza que aquele não era o momento. Não quando ainda estava pensando tanto em Jack.

- Sawyer...- ela o chamou, empurrando-o delicadamente de cima dela.

Sawyer rolou para o lado e a soltou.

- Quer ir à uma festa hoje à noite?- Kate indagou com um sorriso maroto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo o que passava pela cabeça de Kate era vingança quando convidou Sawyer para ir com ela à festa de noivado de Jack. Mas quando chegou à mansão Shephard naquela noite, não estava mais tão certa disso.

Viu todas aquelas pessoas de nariz empinado e sentiu vontade de voltar, mas não teve tempo para isso, pois Claire a avistara de braço dado com Sawyer e foi correndo cumprimentá-los.

- Amiga, que bom que você veio! Eu já estava cansada de todos esses almofadinhas! Como vai Sawyer?

- Senhorita?- ele a cumprimentou. – Tô vendo que vou me divertir muito nessa festa.- ele comentou com sua ironia de sempre.

- Venham comigo! Vamos beber alguma coisa!- Claire convidou e eles a seguiram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack não estava agüentando todo o fingimento que era aquela festa. Quando Sarah entrara em seu quarto mais cedo ele fora bem franco com ela sobre o fato de não estar interessado em casamento naquele momento. Ela disse entender, mas não era o que estava acontecendo de fato. Sarah conversava e cumprimentava a todos como se fosse a realmente a noiva dele. Jack não estava agüentando aquilo.

Cansado de tanto fingimento, ele resolveu dar uma volta sozinho no jardim onde havia menos mesas de convidados. Mas estacou quando viu a última pessoa que imaginava que poderia estar naquela festa. Sim, era a ela, sua ninfeta de olhos verdes. Deslumbrante em um vestido preto, ousado, totalmente contrário à sua meiga personalidade que ela tentava desesperadamente esconder.

Seu primeiro impulso foi ir falar com ela, mas ao vê-la acompanhada de Sawyer sentiu o sangue ferver e então se afastou. Não criaria uma cena diante de todos os convidados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate viu Jack olhar para ela e sentiu uma vontade enorme de correr para os braços dele, mas manteve seus pés no chão lembrando-se a que veio e passou a noite inteira provocando Jack, beijando Sawyer, dançando com ele e mostrando o quanto ele não era importante para ela, mesmo que fosse uma grande mentira.

Margot estava furiosa com a presença deles lá, mas nada podia fazer se quisesse manter as aparências. Apenas trocou duas palavras com Christian sobre o assunto que limitou-se a dizer: - Ora Margot, se são amigos de Claire, deixe-os em paz! Eles não estão incomodando! Já basta você ter inventado essa festa ridícula, nosso filho nem está noivo!

Depois de ouvir essas palavras, Margot manteve sua boca fechada e continuou a pajear seus convidados. Durante a festa, Kate bebeu muitos drinks, um atrás do outro e logo estava rindo à toa e falando bobagem.

- Sardenta, você não sabe beber!- ele reclamou preocupado, quando ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. Claire sugeriu que ele a levasse para o seu quarto até que ela se recuperasse.

Apoiando-a com os ombros, Sawyer subiu com ela a escadaria. Kate estava pálida e dava sinais de que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Aguenta aí sardenta!- disse Sawyer. – Onde fica o quarto da Claire?

Mas Kate não dizia coisa com coisa e Sawyer acabou entrando no primeiro quarto que viu. Kate correu para o banheiro e vomitou todo o conteúdo de suas entranhas. Depois voltou ao quarto e jogou-se na cama. Os lenços tinham um cheiro gostoso, familiar. Kate deixou-se envolver por aquele perfume e relaxou. Sawyer tirou os sapatos e deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para ir ao seu quarto depois do vigésimo discurso de Sarah a um convidado sobre o quanto amor deles era infinito. Irritado, ele serviu-se de um copo de uísque puro e subiu as escadas. Não vira mais Kate, talvez ela tivesse indo embora com o namorado, pra cama dele, traindo-o! Ele não podia suportar isso!

Chegando em seu quarto, Jack viu que havia uma luz acesa, talvez a do abajur. Mas não se lembrava de tê-la deixado ligada. Acendeu a luz principal e demorou com uma cena que jamais imaginou presenciar. Kate estava deitada com seu namorado, os dois agarrados em cima da cama dele.

- Mas o que diabos estão pensando?- Jack gritou.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Kate abriu os olhos, ainda tonta e focalizou em Jack. O que ele fazia ali em seu quarto? Não, não estava no seu quarto. Mas onde estava mesmo? Sentia-se tão tonta.

- Hei, sardenta, acho que fomos pegos em flagrante!

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Sawyer sorrindo. Mas no minuto seguinte, Jack avançava para cima de Sawyer e o arrancava da cama pelos colarinhos.

- Hei, doc, o que é isto?

- Seu miserável! – Jack, enfurecido, deu um soco na cara de Sawyer que caiu desacordado para trás!

Kate levou um susto e isto serviu para acordá-la do transe.

- Jack, pare! – gritou, pulando da cama.

Jack a fitou num misto de ressentimento e raiva que deixou seu coração dilacerado. Mas quem ele pensava que era para encará-la assim? Ele, que estava noivo e a levara para a cama por divertimento?

- Achei que você fosse diferente, mas acho que me enganei – ele falou com desprezo.

O primeiro impulso de Kate foi de defesa. Dizer que nada acontecera entre ela e Sawyer. Mas levantou o queixo, o orgulho falando mais alto.

-Acho que nós dois nos enganamos, não é? O que faz aqui? Cadê sua noiva?

-Noiva?

-Esta não é sua festa de noivado? – Kate falou irônica – Sim, eu conheci a doce e elegante Sarah! Me diz, Jack, o que pensou ao dormir comigo? Eu fui sua despedida de solteiro?

-Não sabe o que está falando!

-Ah não sei? Você pensa que eu sou uma idiota não é? Que podia me usar e jogar fora! Não passa de um canalha! Eu deveria sair por esta porta e contar a sua noivinha com que tipo de homem ela está se casando!

-Não se faça de inocente, eu acabei de pegar você e este salafrário na cama!

Kate riu maliciosa.

-Sim, eu fiz sexo com o Sawyer, é isto que quer saber? Transamos loucamente antes de você entrar aqui, e sabe de uma coisa, ele é muito melhor que você!

Kate soube na mesma hora que tinha passado dos limites, mas não podia recuar. A raiva que sentia de Jack era muito grande. Queria magoá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele a magoara.E a ira dele neste momento era quase palpável.

-Me diz, Kate. Se estava tão disposta a pular na cama do seu namorado, porque era virgem até ontem?

Ela pensou rápido.

-Ora, Jack, não pode ser tão ingênuo. Há muitas coisas que se pode fazer sendo virgem... Não pense que eu sou uma inocente!

Ela viu o desprezo no olhar dele e se odiou pelo o que estava falando. Mas ele merecia o que estava ouvindo, mesmo sendo um monte de mentiras.

-Saia daqui! – ele disse por fim.

Kate piscou para afugentar as lágrimas. O ódio e o desprezo que via em seu olhar estavam acabando com ela.

-Pegue seu namorado e suma aqui! – ele saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás e Kate caiu sentada na cama.

Sawyer gemeu, acordando e Kate se obrigou a reagir. Ajoelhou ao lado de Sawyer.

-Sawyer, você está bem? Precisamos sair daqui.

Sawyer riu meio baqueado.

-Esqueci que o doutor tem uma boa chave de direita...

Kate o ajudou a levantar e saíram juntos do quarto. No jardim, Claire os interceptou:

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupada ao ver o olho machucado de Sawyer.

-Seu irmão me nocauteou, docinho – Sawyer respondeu divertido.

-Jack? Por que ele faria isto?

-Não é óbvio? Ele nos pegou num amasso no quarto dele e não gostou nada – Kate desconversou.

-Droga! Ele deve estar furioso comigo – Claire exclamou preocupada...

Mas Kate não estava afim de ouvir as lamúrias da amiga. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que topasse com Jack novamente.

-Claire, é melhor a gente ir. Não quero mais confusão

-Sim é melhor mesmo. Amanhã nos falamos!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entrou no escritório do pai e se serviu de uma generosa dose de uísque. Tomou tudo de um só gole e encheu o copo de novo. Mas mesmo assim, a imagem de Kate grudada naquele canalha não saia de sua cabeça. Como fora cair na lábia daquela desclassificada? Como pudera ser tão idiota em acreditar que o que tinha acontecido entre eles significava alguma coisa pra ela? E pensar que chegara a pensar em relacionamento! Em ajudá-la. Em defendê-la! Ela não perdera tempo em pular na cama de Sawyer.

As imagens dançavam em sua mente, o enlouquecendo. Ciúmes. Ciúme cru e violento.Mas Jack não queria se concentrar naquele sentimento. E sim na raiva que sentia dela. E ela ainda o acusara. Mal pudera esperar para transar com Sawyer. Na sua casa. Na sua cama. A mesma cama que tinha se entregado a ele, Jack, há algumas horas apenas.

Jack apertou o copo que se espatifou em sua mão. O vidro cortando sua pele. Mas ele não se importou. A dor física talvez amortecesse a outra dor. A dor de ter se enganado tanto em relação a uma pessoa. Ele estava certo o tempo inteiro. Kate não passava de uma jovem perdida, em escrúpulos ou moral. Ao longe ouvia o barulho da festa. Mas tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho.Alguém bateu a porta e entrou.

-Jack, o que faz aqui sozinho no escuro? – Sarah aproximou-se e arregalou os olhos ao ver sua mão – Você se cortou! Deixa-me ver isto! – ela pegou sua mão preocupada.

-Não é nada! – Jack puxou a mão e passou um guardanapo nos cortes.

Sarah o fitou por alguns instantes

-O que você tem Jack?

Jack riu irônico.

-O que eu tenho? Esta festa ridícula não é o bastante?

Sarah desviou o olhar.

-Me desculpe. Eu achei... Sua mãe é bem persuasiva às vezes. Ela me ligou, me convidou para vir pra cá. Eu disse a ela que tínhamos terminado. Mas ela disse que você falava muito em mim, que tinha certeza que iríamos voltar. Eu me empolguei e quando ela veio com esta idéia de festa eu concordei. Vejo agora que foi um erro. É obvio que você não quer voltar comigo! - falou magoada, se afastando.

-Você não deveria ter concordado com minha mãe, Sarah

-Eu sei – ela falou culpada – agora vejo que foi absurdo. Mas eu achava... Eu tinha esperança... Que ainda pudéssemos ficar juntos. – ela o fitou com os olhos esperançosos e Jack sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado. Sarah era uma boa pessoa e gostava dela. Não era culpa dela que ele tivesse se metido naquela confusão. Ele levantou-se e tocou seu rosto

-Não sei se sou uma boa companhia no momento...

Ela segurou sua mão.

-Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa... se quiser me contar... se tiver conhecido outra pessoa...

Jack teve vontade de contar toda a verdade a Sarah. Mas calou-se. De nada ia adiantar tocar naquele assunto.

-Não tem outra pessoa – mentiu e Sarah sorriu aliviada

-Então por que não nos dá uma chance? Volte para Boston comigo. Vamos recomeçar.

Jack sentiu-se tentado a aceitar a oferta de Sarah. Tinha mesmo que voltar a Boston, acabar seus estudos. Claire já estava adaptada e acabara o high school. Daqui a poucos meses faria 18 anos. Ele ainda se preocupava com ela, mas não era seu pai.Tinha que prosseguir com sua vida, e esquecer a moça de olhos verdes que virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ele beijou Sarah nos lábios levemente:

-Sim, vamos voltar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho somado às preocupações com a filha adolescente, Manoel Cortez entrou na cozinha para jantar. Já era muito tarde, ele havia dispensando os funcionários e ficou trabalhando sozinho até ficar cansado o bastante para parar.

Encontrou Raquel preparando pão caseiro para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

- Pensei que você não fosse mais sair daquela oficina hoje, homem.- comentou ela, limpando as mãos sujas de trigo no avental.

Manoel respondeu com um resmungo, ainda estava muito irritado com o que Ana-Lucia aprontara, dormindo fora de casa sem avisar.

- Quer que eu esquente a janta para você?- Raquel perguntou.

- Quero.

Raquel apressou-se ao fogão e pôs-se a requentar a panela de cozido. Manoel ficou brincando com os talheres na mesa por alguns instantes até que perguntou:

- Onde está Ana-Lucia?

- No quarto. Eu mandei que ela ficasse lá, estudando.

- Chame-a aqui, agora!

Raquel parou de mexer o cozido e fitou o marido. Manoel era um homem bom e carinhoso, mas quando estava muito zangado seu sangue era quente demais, às vezes era impossível controlar sua ira. A própria Raquel era assim, mas no que dizia respeito à sua filha única ela era mais branda.

- Eu já a coloquei de castigo, não tem razão para brigar mais com ela.

- Como não tenho razão?- Manoel explodiu batendo o punho cerrado sobre a mesa. – Mande a _niña_ vir aqui agora mesmo que quero falar com ela.

Raquel desligou o fogo da panela e foi buscar Ana-Lucia. Encontrou-a encolhida na cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Sentiu um aperto no coração, algo tinha acontecido à sua menina.

- _Cariño?_- ela chamou e Ana ergueu a cabeça para a mãe. – Você está bem? Quer um pouco de caldo quente? Não quis jantar, princesa, por que?

- Não estou com fome, _mama__**.**_- ela respondeu.

- O seu pai quer falar-lhe.- disse por fim.

Ana-Lucia levantou da cama, pronta a obedecer a ordem. Mas antes que elas deixassem o quarto, Raquel disse à filha:

- Por favor, concorde com tudo o que ele disser.

Ana assentiu e as duas foram para a cozinha. Ela pôde ver a ira brilhando nos olhos do pai.

- O _señor_ me chamou, _padre_?

- Sente-se.- ele disse, indicando uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa redonda.

Raquel tratou de servir a janta a ele num pequeno esforço para aplacar sua ira.

- Onde você esteve ontem à noite após a festa? Por que não voltou com o Hurley?- Manoel deu início ao interrogatório.

- Perdão, _papa_. Eu fui dormir na casa de uma amiga, ela estava triste e precisava de companhia.

- Foi só isso mesmo, Analulu?

- Sim_, papa_.

Manoel passou a mão pela vasta cabeleira negra, apesar de ser um homem de meia idade, ele não tinha tendência à calvície.

- Eu espero mesmo que esteja dizendo a verdade, Ana, porque se eu descobrir que passou a noite na cama de algum pilantra...

Raquel levou a mão à boca num gesto de horror à sugestão do marido.

- Não, _papa_. Nunca! Eu não faria isso!

O pai ponderou, tomou uma colherada de caldo e deu um olhar para a esposa que lançou-lhe uma súplica silenciosa.

- Está bem, acredito em você. Mas fique logo sabendo que não tolerarei um comportamento como esse, _hija de Dios_. Eu sou capaz de matar o desgraçado que ousar colocar as mãos em você.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco.

- Estou com dor de cabeça, _papa_, será que posso voltar ao meu quarto?

Manoel assentiu e Ana-Lucia correu para o quarto, trancando a porta quando passou. Sentia saliva presa na garganta e suas mãos suavam frio. O pai jamais poderia desconfiar do que ela havia feito e muito menos sonhar que Sawyer lhe tirara a virgindade ou ambos estariam perdidos. Precisava avisá-lo, decidiu por fim.

Sabia que estava de castigo e não podia sair, mas voltaria logo e os pais nem perceberiam que ela saíra de casa. Arrumou um monte de roupas embaixo dos lençóis de sua cama junto com o travesseiro, para fazer de conta que estava lá.

Depois calçou o tênis, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e pulou a janela, escorregando pelo cano e dando a volta na casa para pegar sua bicicleta. Iria à casa de Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Onde esteve? – Wayne, bêbado como sempre, indagou quando Kate entrou em casa. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Depois de deixar Sawyer, caminhara até sua casa, se perguntando como deixara sua vida virar aquela confusão. E agora não estava com disposição para agüentar Wayne. Na verdade estava farta daquela vida. Passou por ele sem responder e chegando no quarto começou a jogar todas as suas roupas em cima da cama. Pegou uma mala velha e botou tudo dentro. Voltou a sala, Wayne dormia no sofá. Melhor assim.

-Hei, onde pensa que vai? – Diane, que acabara de chegar de seu turno, indagou ao vê-la com a mala.

Kate respirou fundo. Aquilo ia ser difícil.

-Eu vou embora, mãe

-Ficou louca?

-Não, estou falando sério.

-Não vai a lugar algum. Volte agora para seu quarto!

-Não, mãe. Eu vou mesmo embora e você não vai me impedir.

-Você não passa de uma ingrata! Pensa que é dona do próprio nariz? Nem tem idade ainda! E vai pra onde? Pra casa do presidiário?

-Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui!

-Cale-se!

-Não! Eu cansei de ficar aqui sendo saco de pancada!

-Do que está falando? Wayne nunca te bateu!

-Nunca? – Kate colocou o cabelo de lado e mostrou o machucado – E isto é o que?

Diane pareceu chocada por um instante, mais depois fez cara de descrente.

-Na certa alguma você aprontou para merecer apanhar!

-E você mãe? O que de tão ruim fez para merecer apanhar todo dia? Por que não reage? Este homem não vale nada!

-Você não sabe de nada! Acha que terá vida melhor que a minha?

-Eu não sei. Mas não vou ficar aqui esperando para ver!

-Vai para a casa daquele marginal? Acha que ele te tratará melhor?

-Isto é problema meu!

Kate saiu para a varanda, mas Diane a seguiu.

-Kate, volte aqui! Não pode me dar as costas assim! O que direi a Wayne?

-Problema seu! E nem pense em mandar a polícia atrás de mim. Se me obrigar a voltar, eu mostrarei as marcas em meu corpo e você e Wayne estarão em maus lençóis. Adeus, mãe.

Kate deu as costas a Diane, carregando a pesada mala. Mas o peso do que acabara de fazer pesava muito mais. Para onde iria? Tinha poucos dólares no bolso. Deveria arranjar um emprego. Qualquer coisa para sobreviver e depois daria o fora para sempre daquela cidade.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Sardenta, o que aconteceu? – Sawyer perguntou ao vê-la a sua porta, segurando a mala e a maquiagem borrada de tanto chorar – Vai a algum lugar?

-Posso ficar com você? – indagou chorosa.

Sawyer sorriu lentamente e fez sinal para ela entrar. Depois de levar uma sova do doutorzinho rico merecia mesmo algumas horinhas na cama com Kate para compensar. Kate o encarou.

-Sei que isto é repentino, mas posso morar aqui por uns tempos?

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

-Morar aqui? Comigo?

-Sim... Quer dizer... Não como um casamento, nada disto! Apenas ficar aqui até eu juntar dinheiro.

-E sua mãe?

-Eu saí de casa. E não volto a pôr os pés lá nunca mais. Prefiro morar nas ruas!

-Ou comigo, não é? – falou sarcástico

-Sawyer, não estou com humor para suas gracinhas. Estou falando sério.

-Ok, sardenta, _mi casa es su casa_!

-Obrigada.

-Já sabe o caminho para meu quarto...

-Não. Não vou ficar com você, não é o que está pensando Sawyer

O sorriso de Sawyer se desfez.

-Sardenta, eu tenho tido paciência com você todo este tempo, mas sabe que já estou ficando de saco cheio não é?

-Eu sei. Mas... Eu quero só um tempo.

-Ok, posso dispor de mais um tempo... sabe que sou amarradão em você, não é sardenta? – ele tocou seus cabelos.

-Sei sim – Kate se desvencilhou dele – Vou pôr minhas coisas em um quarto, amanhã vou sair para procurar emprego.

-Ok, sardenta, eu te levo até a cidade antes de ir para a oficina de manhã.

Do lado de fora da casa de Sawyer, Ana tinha acabado de estacionar sua bicicleta quando viu Kate entrando na casa dele carregando malas. Era óbvio que eles iam morar juntos. Ana começou a chorar. Por que fazia isto consigo mesma? Por que insistia em sofrer?

Montou na bicicleta e deu meia volta para casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava em seu quarto, lendo um livro antes de dormir, quando Claire bateu a porta.

-Oi, posso conversar com você?

-Claro.

Ela entrou e sentou na sua cama.

-Me desculpe por ontem. Sei que ficou irritado porque chamei a Kate e o Sawyer...

-Não deveria tê-los convidado sem antes me consultar, mas esquece este assunto!

Jack não queria lembrar-se do que havia acontecido naquela festa. Claire sorriu aliviada por Jack não demonstrar estar nervoso com ela. Mas ele parecia meio estranho

-Você esta bem? Parece meio abatido...

-Estou ótimo.

-Sarah me disse que irão voltar para Boston daqui três dias. É verdade?

-È sim.

Claire ficou triste. Tinha aprendido a gostar e confiar em Jack.

-È uma pena... Você é chato comigo e tal, mas eu gosto de você – confessou vermelha. Jack tocou seus cabelos.

-Também gosto de você.

Claire sorriu, feliz.

-Você vai casar com a Sarah?

-Ainda é cedo para pensar nisto...

-Mas voltaram?

-Posso dizer que sim.

-Jack, eu estava pensando... Eu queria ir para a faculdade

-Sério? Quer fazer o que? Não diga que quer ser médica.

-Não! Credo! Ainda não sei o que fazer...

-Não precisa decidir agora. Pode esperar um pouco.

-Pode ser...

-Agora me deixa dormir, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Sarah quer fazer compras em Rodeo Drive.

-Coitado de você!

Ela levantou-se, mas antes de sair voltou-se.

-Jack, tenho uma confissão a fazer. Promete que não vai ficar bravo?

-Fale

-Fui eu quem bati seu carro.

-Como?

-Eu estava dirigindo. Não a Kate. Eu menti.

-Por que mentiu Claire?

-Eu fiquei com medo! Você com certeza ia me dar uma bronca enorme!

-Mas você deixou a Kate parecer culpada!

-Eu sei... Fui horrível! Eu pedi a ela para não te contar nada e ela concordou. Sei que agora vai me deixar de castigo um ano inteiro! - falou culpada.

Mas Jack já não ouvia Claire. Ele pensava em Kate. Pelo menos disto não poderia mais acusá-la. Mas porque deixara Claire mentir em vez de se defender?

-Jack?

-Oi, desculpe, estava com o pensamento longe. Vá dormir Claire. Depois falamos sobre isto.

-Não está bravo?

-Vou ficar se você não sair daqui agora.

Claire saiu quase correndo do quarto e Jack recostou-se nos travesseiros. Talvez devesse procurar Kate e tirar aquelas dúvidas da cabeça.Claro que não tinha o menor interesse nela. Mas gostaria de lhe indagar porque deixara ser acusada de algo tão grave.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate leu o a placa fixada no vidro: "Precisa-se de garçonete". Sorriu. Sawyer tinha acabado de deixá-la no centro da cidade e ela encontrou aquele pequeno restaurante que estava precisando de uma garçonete.

Ela entrou e um pequeno sino preso à porta tilintou. Por dentro o restaurante era bem arrumadinho, com mesas e cadeiras de estofado vermelho, o piso de lajotas pretas e brancas. Devia ser um lugar muito antigo,pois possuía o charme de uma década distante.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?- indagou uma senhora idosa ao balcão cujo crachá dizia Mrs. Robinson.

- Eu li a placa sobre as vagas...- disse Kate, tímida. – Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência, mas...

- Hum, sabe cozinhar?- indagou a velha senhora.

- Sei sim.- respondeu Kate, com um sorriso animado.

- E quanto à servir mesas e aturar clientes arrogantes?

- Bem, servir mesas não me parece difícil e eu tenho um padrasto arrogante.

- Perfeito, está contratada. – Como se chama, querida?

- Katherine Austen, senhora. – Mas pode me chamar de Kate.- respondeu ela apertando a mão da mulher com firmeza.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava terminando de lavar o banheiro quando sua mãe entrou em casa gritando o nome dela em desespero.

- Analulu, onde você está menina? Venha aqui agora mesmo!

Ela largou a esponja que estava usando para esfregar a pia e encontrou a mãe na sala de estar.

- O que houve, _mama_?

Raquel agitou um envelope no ar.

- Veja você mesma.

Ana-Lucia pegou o envelope das mãos de sua mãe e seus olhos brilharam.

- È da Universidade de Yale!

- Isso mesmo, vamos abra logo! Estou impaciente aqui!

Ana rasgou o envelope com pressa e leu a carta.

- Eu fui aceita, _mama_. Em Yale, na faculdade de direito!

- Oh!- Raquel segurou as lágrimas e colocou a filha no colo como se ela ainda fosse uma criança. – Você me faz tão orgulhosa, minha princesa! O seu pai vai ficar tão feliz que vai te liberar do castigo.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Vou agora mesmo à oficina contar à ele.

Ela correu até os fundos da casa e atravessou o terreno baldio que dava para a oficina do pai. Encontrou um dos funcionários dele à entrada:

- Bom dia, Seu Carlos.

- Bom dia, _niña_.

- O _papa_ está aí dentro?

- Não tenho certeza, cheguei agora. Mas você pode olhar se quiser.

Ana entrou na oficina, não havia ninguém lá dentro a não ser Sawyer. Os olhos dele expressaram contentamento quando a viu e os lábios se desmancharam em um sorriso malicioso quando ele a fitou dos pés à cabeça. Ela usava camiseta e saia curta de tecido quadriculado, nos pés seu tênis vermelho.

- Bom dia, fadinha.- disse ele. – Está procurando pelo _papa_?- ele imitou o jeito dela de falar. – O Seu Manoel teve que ir dar uma olhada em uns pneus que precisamos para um carro que estamos consertando. Mas ele deve voltar logo.

- _Gracias_.- Ana respondeu, tentando conter as batidas do próprio coração. Não conseguia se controlar quando Sawyer olhava para ela daquele jeito. Sabia que ele era um canalha, que ele não valia a pena, que Kate e ele estavam morando juntos, mas ela gostava tanto dele, não podia resistir. Ele sabia disso.

- Por que não a tenho visto mais?- ele indagou. – Seu pai foi muito severo com você naquele dia?

- Eu estava proibida de sair de casa.- ela respondeu. – E você também não fez nenhum esforço pra me ver?

- Ah fadinha, seu pai ia desconfiar se eu tentasse ver você...

- Sawyer!- chamou Carlos à porta da oficina.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou até o posto da outra rua tentar conseguir um pouco de querosene. Volto logo.

- Tá legal.- respondeu Sawyer. – Quando o outro mecânico se afastou da oficina, Sawyer deu um sorriso safado a Ana e abriu a porta de um dos carros que estava consertando. – Estou com saudades, morena, por que não vem aqui cuidar de mim, hã? Não esqueci aquela noite que passamos juntos, quero ouvir seu gemidinho outra vez!

Ana-Lucia ficou muito excitada com aquela proposta, especialmente por estarem a sós na oficina e não ter ninguém que pudesse impedi-los de fazerem o que quisessem.

Sawyer sentou-se no banco do carro e bateu na própria coxa para que Ana-Lucia se sentasse. Ela olhou para um lado e para o outro até que caminhou até ele e sentou-se no colo dele.

- Você é tão linda!- ele elogiou, acariciando o rosto dela antes de beijá-la de um jeito afoito. Ele havia decidido quando o Sr. Cortez tinha ido procurá-lo que ele não nunca mais tocaria na filha dele, mas não resistiu quando a viu na oficina, cheia de amor pra dar, desejando-o. Ana-Lucia era quente e ele queria mais era aproveitar.

Ana se derreteu no beijo e as mãos de Sawyer escorregaram para o corpo dela, passando por debaixo da blusa e apalpando os seios por cima do sutiã. Ela se contorceu no colo dele e Sawyer foi tomado por um tesão repentino.

- Não temos muito tempo, fadinha...o seu pai pode chegar.

Ela ficou de joelho no banco do carro e começou a soltar o cinto da calça dele. Sawyer colocou as duas mãos embaixo da saia dela e tirou-lhe a calcinha bem depressa. Ana voltou a sentar no colo dele, descendo o zíper da calça e se posicionando de forma que eles se encaixassem.

Sawyer gemeu quando se sentiu dentro dela e a abraçou com força.

- Eu te amo!- Ana disse quando ele começou a se mover, mas Sawyer apenas a beijou nos lábios, sem corresponder à declaração de amor.

- Você é tão sexy, tão maravilhosa...- ele dizia enquanto eles se moviam rumo ao clímax. – Ah fadinha, você me faz feliz...

- Ohh Sawyer!- ela gritou atingindo o orgasmo, jogando a cabeça para trás em êxtase.

Ele a puxou com mais força para cima dele e liberou-se dentro dela, de olhos fechados. Ana deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo-lhe as batidas do coração e Sawyer encheu o rosto dela de beijinhos. Ficaram assim algum tempo, até que escutaram o barulho de uma picape. Era o Sr. Manoel retornando.

- È o _papa_!- Ana exclamou assustada.

- Rápido, ajeite a roupa.- ele pediu, em pânico.

Ana-Lucia saiu de cima dele e Sawyer fechou as calças depressa.

- Se esconde no banco de trás, ele não vai te ver!

- Não acho minha calcinha!- Ana disse, exasperada.

- Depois você pega, agora se esconde!- ele ordenou.

Ela se jogou no banco de trás do carro e segundos antes de Manoel entrar na oficina, ele encontrou a calcinha cor-de-rosa de Ana-Lucia, guardando-a no bolso da calça do uniforme da oficina.

- E aí, patrão? E os pneus?

- Eu consegui encomendar.- respondeu Manoel com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que está tão feliz, senhor?

- È que Raquel acabou de me ligar para me dizer que Analulu foi chamada para a Universidade de Yale.

- Oh, meus parabéns, senhor!

- Sim, eu estou muito contente. Sei que ela ia preferir me contar mas, a mãe está tão feliz que não resistiu. Quando ela vier me contar, vou fingir surpresa.- disse Manoel.

Ana-Lucia podia ouvir o pai de seu esconderijo. Yale parecia muito importante antes de fazer as pazes com Sawyer, agora já não estava mais certa se queria ir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack deu uma desculpa qualquer para Sarah para terminarem as compras mais cedo e foi até a casa de Kate. Pegara o endereço na agenda de Claire sem ela saber. Não queria que a irmã fizesse perguntas.

Estacionou o carro em frente à casa mal cuidada e respirou fundo. Talvez não devesse ter ido até ali. Mas algo forte o compelia.Bateu a porta e uma mulher com uniforme de garçonete atendeu com cara de poucos amigos. Devia ser a mãe de Kate

-Pois não?

-Kate está?

A mulher o mediu com um olhar desconfiado.

-O que um sujeito como você quer com ela?

-Sou irmão de uma amiga dela, a Claire.

-Sei... Perdeu sua viagem, cara. Kate não mora mais aqui!

A mulher tentou fechar a porta, mas Jack a impediu.

-Como não mora mais aqui?

-O senhor é surdo? Ela não mora mais aqui!

-E mora aonde?

-Com o namorado dela, Sawyer! Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer! – a mulher bateu a porta e desta vez Jack não a impediu, surpreso com a revelação de que Kate tinha ido morar com Sawyer.

Sentiu uma raiva cega dentro dele. Então ela não perdera mesmo tempo.Jack caminhou até o carro e deu partida, furioso consigo mesmo por estar fazendo papel de idiota outra vez. Mas esta fora a última. Voltaria para Boston com Sarah. E Kate faria parte do passado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**6 semanas depois**

Kate limpou uma das mesas do restaurante onde que trabalhava e olhou o relógio em cima do balcão. Faltava pouco para acabar seu turno. Estava feliz, pois no dia anterior recebera seu primeiro salário. A Sra. Robinson fora muito generosa e juntando o que tinha ganhado mais as gorjetas poderia ir embora da cidade mais rápido do que previra.

Ouviu o tilintar da porta se abrindo e fez uma careta ao pensar que teria que atender mais um freguês. Mas sorriu ao ver Claire e Charlie entrar. Fazia muito tempo que não via a amiga, pois sempre dobrava o turno de trabalho e não sobrava tempo para vida social Melhor assim, pensava. Não ocupava a mente com bobagens. Ou lembranças de coisas que deveria esquecer.

-Olá, amiga! – Claire correu e a abraçou – Estava com saudade de você!

-Eu também - Kate falou sinceramente

Claire olhou em volta.

-Então é aqui que se esconde!

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

-A gente pode conversar?

-Senta e me espera. Daqui a pouco acaba meu turno!

Claire pegou uma mesa com Charlie e ficou esperando Kate. Ela viu um cliente a chamando e foi até a sua mesa

-Pode trazer a conta, por favor, beleza!

Kate o fitou com cara de poucos amigos, ignorando a cantada e jogou a conta na mesa. O homem lhe deu o dinheiro e Kate já ia se afastand quando ele a abordou novamente.

-Você é muito bonita, sabia? Já trabalhou como modelo?

-Esta cantada é muito velha, cara!

-Não é cantada – ele falou sério e tirou um cartão do bolso – Trabalho para uma agência. Me liga, se tiver interesse.

O cliente saiu do bar e Kate jogou o cartão no bolso. Cada uma que lhe aparecia!Assim que acabou seu turno, foi a mesa dos amigos.

-E então, quais as novidades?

Charlie segurou a mão de Claire.

-Além da óbvia , de que estamos namorando...

Kate sorriu.

-Isto é óbvio mesmo!

-Mas você, dona Kate, tem muitas novidades para contar! Quase caí para trás quando me contaram que estava morando com o Sawyer! - Claire exclamou.

Kate deu de ombros. Teve vontade de contar à amiga que não era bem assim como ela estava pensando, mas calou-se, pois não queria confidenciar aquelas coisas na frente de Charlie.

-Sim, isto é verdade.

-E sua mãe deixou?

-Não foi uma saída amigável, Claire – Kate falou desconfortável.

-Coroas são fogo! – Charlie reclamou – Eu entendo você, Kate.

-Ah, Kate, eu sinto muito! – Claire segurou sua mão.

Kate tentou sorrir.

-Não sinta. Foi melhor assim.

Claire voltou a sorrir também.

-Claro, está bem melhor agora... morando com o Sawyer! - ela abraçou Charlie – Quem sabe eu não me animo e mudo pra casa do meu gatinho também.

Kate a encarou com descrença.

-Sua família ia pirar, Claire!

Claire gargalhou.

-Margot teria um chilique e meu pai tomaria um porre! Mas onde está a novidade disto? Eu quase não os vejo! E Jack está longe... – Kate fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome de Jack. Teve vontade de mandar Claire parar de falar. Mas a amiga continuou, empolgada – Ele anda tão preocupado com seu casamento com a Sarah, quem acho que nem ligaria para o que eu fizesse aqui!

Kate sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Jack iria mesmo se casar? Limpou a garganta para falar.

-Então seu irmão vai mesmo casar? - indagou tentando imprimir uma casualidade a pergunta

-Ah sim! Agora a coisa engrenou de vez! Parece que vão esperar ele se formar, mas vão casar sim. Nem preciso dizer que a esnobe da Margot esta radiante. Credo! Oh mulher chata...!

Claire continuou falando mal de sua madrasta, mas Kate não ouvia mais nada. Apenas a frase: Jack iria se casar dançava em sua mente, como uma canção fúnebre.Não deveria sentir-se mal. Mas sentia-se.

A verdade era que estava triste porque Jack ia casar. Ele a usara e jogara fora. E ela fora tonta o suficiente para se apaixonar por ele. E aquela constatação a enchia de angústia e raiva de si mesma.

-Kate, você está bem? – Charlie perguntou sacudindo a mão na sua frente – Eu, hein, parecia em transe! – ele riu, seguido por Claire e Kate riu também. Aliviada deles não desconfiarem de sua desgraça.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que Charlie avisou que iam embora, pois Claire tinha hora para chegar em casa. Kate foi para a casa de Sawyer e rezou para que nem ele, nem seus amigos desocupados estivessem por lá. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha e lamber suas feridas. Mas quando chegou em casa, as luzes estavam apagadas. Ninguém estava.

-Graças a Deus!

Tomou um banho rápido e, voltando para o quarto, pegou a caixa onde guardava o dinheiro que estava juntando. E soltou um palavrão ao ver que não estava mais lá!

-Miseráveis!

Quem será que tinha roubado seu dinheiro? Sawyer teria que se explicar direitinho quando chegasse. Ele chegou de madrugada. Kate o encarou furiosa assim que ele abriu a porta

-Hei, sardenta, que recepção! Me esperando acordada! Devo pensar que está pronta para irmos a segunda fase do nosso jogo? – ele falou tentando abraçá-la, mas Kate o empurrou.

-Cadê o meu dinheiro?

-Que dinheiro?

-Não se faça de desentendido. Meu dinheiro sumiu da caixa que eu guardava! Alguém nesta casa pegou e eu espero sinceramente que não tenho sido você!

-Espera aí, sardenta! Está me acusando de roubá-la?

-Alguém vai ter que prestar conta disto! Era o dinheiro que eu estava guardando para dar o fora desta merda de cidade! – Kate falou frustrada.

Estava muito, mais muito irritada mesmo. Como iria embora agora?

-Não fui eu quem peguei esta merda de dinheiro, ok?

-Como posso saber se posso confiar no que diz?

-Só porque sou um ex presidiário, não quer dizer que roubo mulheres!

-Então quem foi? Pode investigar entre seus amigos! Meu dinheiro vai ter que aparecer! – Kate gritou e trancou-se no quarto. Ainda pode ouvir Sawyer soltando um palavrão e batendo a porta. Mas ela o ignorou. Ele não tinha pegado dinheiro nenhum, isso era verdade, mas sua única testemunha disso não seria de muita serventia, já que Kate nem em sonho suspeitava que ele estava tendo um tórrido caso com a filha do chefe. Estivera com ela, na oficina fazendo amor e disso Kate não podia saber, era melhor que pensasse que ele era um ladrão. O mais provável era que um de seus amigos viciados a tivessem roubado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ana entrou em casa na ponta dos pés depois de se despedir de Sawyer com um longo beijo na oficina, estava nas nuvens. Entrou em seu quarto e sentiu um forte cheiro de gordura frita, vindo da cozinha. Seu pai provavelmente acordara com um de seus estranhos desejos de comer torresmo e fizera Raquel fritar para ele de madrugada.

O cheiro começou a causar-lhe forte náusea e Ana-Lucia correu para o banheiro, vomitando todo o jantar. Depois se arrastou até a sua cama e dormiu. Mas na manhã seguinte, acordou ainda mais enjoada do que na noite anterior. Não quis nem tomar café.

Raquel entrou em seu quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama, tentando conter o enjôo.

- Estou ficando preocupada com você, _hija_. Não tem se alimentado direito, está tão pálida, só vive cansada, o que está acontecendo? È um resfriado?

- Acho que sim, _mama_.- Ana falou pausadamente para não vomitar outra vez.

Raquel tocou a testa dela.

- Não está com febre. Isso é muito estranho. Vou levá-la ao médico essa tarde. Raquel deixou o quarto, mas quando Ana ouviu a palavra médico, ficou preocupada.

Ela e Sawyer estavam namorando escondido há algumas semanas, faziam amor em todos os lugares possíveis e nem sempre ele tinha preservativo. Pensou nos sintomas que sua mãe descrevera: enjôo, perda de apetite, fadiga.

- Não!- Ana quase gritou, lembrando-se de que sua menstruação estava atrasada há duas semanas e isso nunca acontecera antes. – _Dios, _estou perdida!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate esperou que seu dinheiro aparecesse. Mas não apareceu. Nenhum amigo de Sawyer confessou tê-la roubado e Sawyer falou que era melhor ela esquecer. Mas Kate não podia esquecer. Podia trabalhar igual um burro de carga mais um mês e ganhar mais dinheiro. E se a roubassem de novo? Era menor, não podia abrir uma conta em um banco.

O que precisava fazer era dar o fora da casa do Sawyer, pensou enquanto trabalhava. Colocou a mão no bolso e pegou o cartão que aquele homem havia lhe dado no restaurante no dia anterior. Tinha o nome de uma agência de modelos famosa em letras douradas, a mesma que contratara Giselle Bundchen, ela soube depois. Será que era verdade que poderia trabalhar como modelo? Talvez esta fosse sua única saída.

Kate ligou para a agência e eles pediram que ela fosse lá. Ela se arrumou o melhor que pode. Sawyer a fitou, enquanto se maquiava.

-Aonde vai toda arrumada? Nunca se arrumou assim para o trabalho antes.

-Procurar um novo trabalho.

-Que tipo de trabalho? – perguntou desconfiado

Kate revirou os olhos.

-Certamente não este que está pensando! - jogou o cartão para ele.

-Agência de modelo? Isto é sério, sardenta?

-Acho que é sim.

Sawyer assoviou.

-Esta agência é famosa. Sardenta, se conseguir um contrato com eles, vai ficar rica.

-Não fala bobagem, Sawyer!

-Eu vou com você!

-Não vai não!

-Vou sim. Não quero que seja enganada!

Kate bufou, mas acabou concordando.

Depois disto tudo ocorreu muito rapidamente. Ela chegou na agência e eles pediram para fazer um book. Depois um diretor olhou suas fotos e disse que ela estava aprovada. Sawyer disse ao homem que era empresário de Kate e ela nem se dignou em falar nada. Ainda nem acreditava que aquilo ia dar em alguma coisa.

Infelizmente tivera que voltar a sua casa e pedir a sua mãe que assinasse os contratos, pois era menor de idade. Tomara cuidado em ir uma hora que Wayner não estivesse lá. Diane dissera não. Mas Kate a pressionara, ameaçara, e no fim, a mãe assinou tudo para se ver livre dela.

Kate fez seu primeiro trabalho duas semanas depois. Um editorial de moda para uma revista e foi muito elogiada. Sawyer olhou o cheque que ela recebeu e sorriu satisfeito.

-Sabia que você ia ficar rica, sardenta!

-È só um cheque, Sawyer!

-O primeiro de muitos! Vamos ficar ricos!

Kate levantara a sobrancelha

-Nós?

-Ora, sardenta, esqueceu que sou seu namorado e empresário? Que tal irmos gastar esta grana?

Kate arrancou o cheque das mãos dele.

-Nada disto. Isto vai para o banco!

Sawyer ficou decepcionado.

-Do que adianta trabalhar se não é para gastar?

-Cala a boca, Sawyer! E não está atrasado para seu trabalho?

Sawyer fez uma careta.

-È mesmo. O Sr. Cortez vai me demitir, deste jeito! Mas quem liga? Minha namorada é top model agora!

Kate revirou os olhos. Sawyer era muito sem noção. Mas pelo menos era um cara divertido e atencioso e parara de insistir em levá-la para cama. Claro que aquilo não ia durar muito. Mas ela não queria pensar naquilo por hora. Estava trabalhando e juntando dinheiro. Era isto que interessava. Iria mostrar a todos que não era uma perdedora.Especialmente para uma pessoa. Ignorando os rumos de seu pensamento, ouviu o telefone tocar e atendeu

-Oi, aqui é da agência. Você pode vir agora para cá? Surgiu uma proposta de trabalho e o diretor quer falar com você.

-Ok, estou indo para aí!

Ela chegou na agência de táxi, meia-hora depois.

- Querem me mandar para Nova York?

O diretor da agência sorriu.

-Sim, a matriz em Nova York esta apostando em você. Eles querem que você se mude o mais rápido possível.

-Mas assim tão rápido?

-Não pode perder as oportunidades Kate.

Kate sentia o coração bater rápido no peito. Estavam oferecendo a ela a chance de voar mais alto. Claro que ela aceitaria! Ao sair da agência, pensou em como dizer a Sawyer que tudo estava terminado entre eles e que ela iria embora para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava saindo de baixo de um carro, todo cheio de graxa, quando viu Ana-Lucia. Sorriu.

- Hey, meu bem! Veio dar bom dia pro seu homem?

Mas Ana o encarou como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma.

-O gato comeu sua língua? – ele indagou levantando-se e limpando a mão suja de graxa em um pano velho

-Eu... eu... – Ana gaguejou – Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...

- E o que é?

Ana queria morrer naquele momento com a descoberta que acabara de fazer. Por duas semanas conseguiu fingir que estava tudo bem, mesmo depois do alerta de sua mãe, mas as coisas não voltaram ao normal, sua menstruação continuava atrasada e ela precisava ter certeza do que estava acontecendo de uma vez por todas.

Comprou um teste de gravidez caseiro e o fez. Positivo! Desesperada, ela só conseguiu colocar o teste de volta na embalagem, enfiar em uma sacola e ir até a oficina falar com Sawyer. Segurava o saco que tinha nas mãos como um escudo. Pensou em fngir que aquilo não estava acontecendo, mas não tinha escolha, logo todos iriam saber.

Ela apertou mais o saco contra o peito, pensando nas implicações daquela revelação bombástica.

- Ana, pare de me olhar desse jeito!- disse Sawyer. – Me diz logo o que aconteceu!

- Eu...eu estou grávida, Sawyer. Vou ter um filho seu!

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Duas linhas cor de rosa. Ana-Lucia recostou-se à parede fria de azulejos do banheiro para não desmaiar. Grávida. Não era possível, o teste tinha que estar errado. Sua mente gritava, mas ela sabia que não adiantava negar a dura realidade agora. Tinha tentado ignorar os sintomas por semanas, mas agora seu medo se concretizara.

- Ai, meu Deus!- ela murmurou num fio de voz. – O que eu vou fazer? Sawyer vai me abandonar!

O romance com Sawyer era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida, mas Ana-Lucia não queria que terminasse. Uma gravidez mudava tudo, tinha muito medo da reação dele. Depois da primeira vez que se amaram na oficina, Sawyer mostrava-se sempre carinhoso e disposto a estar com ela. Mesmo assim, não tinha terminado com Kate, eles moravam juntos. A deixaria quando soubesse do bebê? Ele não podia fazer isso, ele era o pai do bebê, precisava ajudá-la, precisava fazer alguma coisa por ela.

Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro e correu para o seu quarto, tendo o cuidado de esconder o teste no bolso da saia, jogou-se na cama desesperada e frustrada quando de repente um pensamento lhe veio. Talvez Sawyer ficasse feliz com a notícia, afinal ela escutara por várias vezes o pai dizer à mãe dela que ele era um homem solitário, que não tinha família porque os pais morreram cedo.

Sim, Sawyer podia ver a chegada do bebê que ela esperava como uma mudança boa na vida dele. Eles podiam se casar e ter uma família. Ele deixaria Kate, pois era ela, Ana-Lucia é quem estava grávida. Sorriu começando a fantasiar sobre um bebê loiro, rechonchudo, dando seus primeiros passinhos e chamando pela mamãe. Talvez não fosse tão mal assim. De súbito sentiu-se feliz com o resultado do exame. Seria maravilhoso ter um filho do homem que amava. Agora só precisava contar a ele.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Ana-Lucia levantou da cama, arrumou os cachos rebeldes dos cabelos. Passou um pouco de batom nos lábios e sorriu para si mesma diante do espelho. Pegou o teste positivo de gravidez, colocou de volta na caixinha e o enfiou em uma sacola. Saiu do quarto e providencialmente ouviu o pai dizendo que precisava ir com Carlos buscar um novo carregamento de peças no píer de Santa Mônica. Sawyer ficaria sozinho e ela teria a oportunidade de conversar com ele.

- Aonde vai, Analulu?- indagou Raquel quando a filha passou correndo por ela pela cozinha.

- Eu vou até a casa da Libby e volto logo.- ela respondeu, dando um beijo rápido na testa da mãe.

Mas quando deixou a casa rumo à oficina para ir falar com Sawyer sentiu o estômago embrulhar, o medo da reação dele a tomando novamente. Quase voltou correndo para dentro de casa quando entrou na oficina e o viu sair debaixo de um carro todo sujo de graxa.

- Hey, meu bem. Veio dar bom dia pro seu homem?- disse ele com um sorriso casual como sempre.

Ela começou a suar frio e apertou a sacola com o teste de gravidez contra o peito. Sawyer notou que ela não parecia bem e indagou se o gato tinha-lhe comido a língua, insistindo para que ela falasse, até que finalmente as palavras saíram dos lábios dela de uma vez:

- Eu...eu estou grávida, Sawyer. Vou ter um filho seu!

- O quê?- ele se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Eu estava desconfiando tem um tempinho...mas agora eu fiz um teste e tenho certeza.

- E o que diabos eu tenho a ver com isso, garota?- ele a encarou com raiva, limpando as mãos sujas de graxa em uma flanela.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse antes? O filho é seu!- ela afirmou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- Sawyer indagou.

- Porque você foi o único homem com quem eu já fiz amor. Eu era virgem e você sabia!

- Eu não sabia de nada. Você se ofereceu pra mim naquela noite, e continuou se oferecendo outras vezes, eu apenas aproveitei o momento!

- O quê?

- Olha garota, se você está grávida, eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada. Devia ter tido mais cuidado.

O peito de Ana-Lucia começou a apertar.

- Sawyer, você não entende? Eu vou ter o seu bebê, o fruto do nosso amor.

- Amor?- ele riu, sarcasticamente. – Acha que eu ficava com você por amor?

Ana piscou os olhos para afugentar as lágrimas, murmurando:

- Eu te amo...na maioria das vezes nós fizemos amor sem prevenção, mas por causa do que sinto por você não me importei.

- Pois devia ter se importado, menina. Eu sou o bicho-papão, ninguém te avisou?

- O que eu vou fazer agora?- ela indagou com um soluço.- Meus pais vão ficar furiosos quando souberem, você tem que pedir a minha mão em casamento para o _papa_. È o único jeito dele nos perdoar pelo que fizemos bem debaixo do nariz dele.

- Casamento?- ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Garota, quanto mais você fala, mais maluca eu penso que você é. – Não vai haver casamento nenhum, pode esquecer!

Nesse momento, a angústia dela mesclou-se à fúria e Ana gritou:

- Pois eu vou contar tudo ao meu pai. Dizer a ele que você me engravidou e agora se recusa a assumir o filho.

- Conte tudo pra ele então!- Sawyer respondeu em desafio. – Se fizer isso, eu contarei a ele que você fez sexo comigo, mas não era mais virgem porque já se deitou com muitos outros.

Ana-Lucia quase o socou.

- Você não faria isso! È mentira!

- Experimente me desafiar Analulu e eu não penso duas vezes. Ainda sou capaz de chamar meus amigos e mandar eles dizerem que dormiram com você também e que por causa disso você não sabe quem é o pai do seu filho!

- _Desgraciado_!- ela gritou.

Sawyer abrandou a voz:

- Olha só, não vamos ficar nesse impasse. Se quer a minha ajuda, eu posso ajudá-la a resolver esse assunto, mas só isso!- ele retirou algumas notas do bolso. O dinheiro que tinha roubado de Kate para impedi-la de viajar e deixá-lo. – Pegue esse dinheiro e procure um médico que possa fazer o serviço.

- _Estás loco_?- Ana estava histérica. – Acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas _con mi niño_? F Sawyer!

Ela saiu correndo da oficina de volta para casa e ele guardou o dinheiro no bolso. Ana-Lucia não reparou, mas o corpo dele esteve tremendo durante toda a conversa deles. Sentiu-se tão perdido quanto ela naquele momento, mas era estúpido demais para compreender a dimensão do que estava acontecendo. Ele gostava dela, da sua fadinha como ele a chamava, mas faltava coragem para tomar a atitude correta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Isso Kate, só mais uma foto agora. Linda demais!- dizia o fotógrafo durante a sessão de fotos de Kate para uma campanha publicitária de cosméticos. – Pronto, essa foi a última. Valeu pessoal!

Todos aplaudiram o excelente trabalho de Kate. Além de bonita, os fotógrafos diziam que Kate tinha o dom para ser modelo, o sorriso fácil e o jeito meigo ajudavam bastante na hora de tirar as fotos. Dispensada do trabalho pelo resto do dia, Kate começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora quando ouviu um pigarro atrás de si.

Voltou-se para ver quem era e sorriu ao ver Claire.

- Hey, amiga. O que faz por aqui?

- Vim saber como está indo a nova modelo mais requisitada da Califórnia.- respondeu Claire, abraçando-a.

- Ah, não exagere. Tô começando agora.

Kate puxou-a para que se sentassem em um sofá no corredor de espera do estúdio.

- E então, como estão indo as coisas?- Claire perguntou. – Não nos falamos mais desde aquele dia no restaurante onde você trabalhava. Foi o Sawyer quem contou pro Charlie que você tinha sido chamada para ser modelo.

- Foi tudo muito repentino.- respondeu Kate. – Mas estou adorando. Na verdade, esta manhã recebi uma proposta de trabalho em Nova York.

- Sério?

- Sim. Eu ainda nem contei pro Sawyer, mas já aceitei.

- Meu Deus! Ele vai ficar louco quando souber! Quando é que vocês vão embora?

Kate hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu:

- Eu vou embora sozinha, Claire. Sawyer não vai comigo.

- E por que não?

- Porque vou terminar com ele.

- Nossa! Estou passada! Eu achei que vocês fossem um desses casais que não iam se separar nunca pelo jeito que se olhavam...

- Claire, você é uma romântica. Nem tudo é o que parece!

- Eu imagino que ele vá ficar arrasado quando você terminar com ele.

- Vai.- concordou Kate. – Mas vai ser melhor assim. Eu e ele temos objetivos de vida muito diferentes.

- Bem, se você vai embora, precisamos fazer uma despedida esta noite.

- Seria ótimo!- concordou Kate.

- Podíamos todos ir assistir ao concurso de escolha da nova Miss Califórnia no centro esta noite. Eu soube que a Shannon vai competir, a gente podia ir zoar ela um pouquinho.

Kate riu.

- Yeah, eu posso ir, depois que conversar com o Sawyer. Me deseje sorte!

- Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo, amiga.

As duas conversaram amenidades por mais alguns minutos até que se despediram. Kate resolveu fazer algumas compras para a viagem antes de voltar para casa. Sawyer estava no trabalho e não ia adiantar ela chegar cedo. Ela não queria chegar cedo e topar com aqueles amigos viciados de Sawyer, tinha certeza que algum deles a tinha roubado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não parava de vomitar no banheiro. Sua conversa com Sawyer tinha sido desastrosa e ela estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Sua mãe tinha ido ao supermercado e não estava lá para ouvi-la vomitando e chorando sua má sorte.

Quando finalmente seu estômago deu uma trégua, ela voltou para o quarto. Ainda chorando, ergueu a camiseta diante do espelho e acariciou o ventre plano, sem nenhum sinal do que acontecia dentro dela ainda.

- Meu bebê...- murmurou. Precisava encontrar forças para sobreviver a isso sozinha. Pensou em sua madrinha que morava próximo à faculdade de Yale para onde ela iria. Amava sua madrinha e ela era bastante compreensiva, talvez pudesse ajudá-la na gravidez. Tentaria arranjar um emprego que conciliasse com a universidade até que o bebê nascesse e depois tia Iêda poderia tomar conta do bebê enquanto ela estivesse na faculdade ou no trabalho. Daria certo, ela só precisava ser muito forte. Contaria aos pais sobre a gravidez somente quando tivesse concretizado seus planos.

Estava tão distraída acariciando a barriga e pensando sobre o futuro que não notou que sua mãe voltara do supermercado e entrara de repente no quarto.

- Eu sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim, _niña_!

_- Mama...eu..._- Ana-Lucia balbuciou, mas Raquel não deixou que ela falasse.

- Como pôde ter feito a bobagem de colocar um brinco no umbigo?

Ana-Lucia olhou para a própria barriga, a argola prateada que colocara no umbigo há algum tempo emitia um brilho fosco.

- Desculpe, _mama_. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Por favor me perdoe!- na verdade, ela não estava se desculpando só pelo piercing, se desculpava por ter sido tão idiota e dormido com Sawyer quando sabia que ele não a queria de verdade.

- Está bem, vou desculpá-la. Mas não me apareça na semana que vem com uma tatuagem.

Ana assentiu e Raquel falou com a voz mais branda:

- _Cariño_, você não precisa de nada disso para ser notada. Você é uma garota inteligente, bonita e muito especial. Tenho certeza que os rapazes de Yale vão enxergar isso de longe.

Ana-Lucia tentou sorrir e a mãe a abraçou. Raquel estava errada, os rapazes de Yale não olhariam para uma mãe adolescente e solteira, era o que Ana pensava, e era o que seria dentro de alguns meses.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire chegou em casa e seu coração bateu forte ao ouvir uma voz masculina familiar vinda da cozinha conversando com sua madrasta. Largou sua bolsa no sofá, embora Margot odiasse que ela fizesse isso e correu para a cozinha, gritando:

- Jack! Jack!

Ele sorriu ao vê-la e abriu os braços, dizendo:

- Olá, irmãzinha!

Claire jogou-se nos braços dele.

- Por que você não avisou que viria, mano? Eu estava morrendo de saudades...

Margot que conversava com ele fez cara de nojo e deixou a cozinha, dizendo:

- Jack, depois vá até o meu quarto para conversarmos sobre a lista de convidados para o seu casamento.

Ele assentiu e indagou à Claire:

- O que tem feito? Já decidiu que curso fazer na faculdade?

- Ainda não, mas andei pensando em ir para Princeton.

- Boa escolha!- exclamou Jack.

- Andei conversando com o papai sobre isso. Sabe, ele tem me dado mais atenção depois que você foi embora.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- E então, o que veio fazer na cidade? Sarah te deixou vir ou você saiu escondido?

- Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas burocráticas para o meu currículo que tenho de entregar na residência médica. Vou ficar só o fim de semana.

- Isso é ótimo! Quer vir com a gente para a festa da Miss Califórnia no centro esta noite?

Jack riu.

- Miss Califórnia? Parece interessante. Quem vai?

- Eu, uns amigos da escola, meu namorado Charlie e a Kate.

- Kate?- ele repetiu a palavra com mais raiva do que gostaria, mas Claire não notou isso.

- Sim, a Kate. È lógico que você se lembra dela. Ela é modelo agora e conseguiu um trabalho em Nova York.

- Sério?- Jack tentou parecer desinteressado, mas a verdade é que seu coração estava batendo com força. Então Kate tinha resolvido dar um rumo em sua vida, isso era bom. Mas por que ela não quisera estar com ele quando tomou essa decisão, por que o tinha traído? – O namorado dela irá com ela?- ele perguntou.

- Não.- Claire respondeu sem notar o crescente interesse dele pelo assunto. – Ela me disse hoje que eles vão terminar porque os objetivos de vida deles são diferentes.

- Bom pra ela!- disse Jack.

Claire piscou os olhos azuis:

- Jack, você está bem? Ficou estranho de repente quando eu comecei a falar da Kate...

- Impressão sua, maninha. Eu tenho que ir ver com a mamãe esses layouts de convite que ela quer me mostrar. Depois nos falamos.

- Certo.- Claire respondeu.

- Talvez eu dê uma passadinha nessa festa hoje à noite.- ele deixou a cozinha com um único pensamento. Se fosse a essa festa havia a possibilidade de encontrar Kate. Mesmo que Los Angeles fosse uma cidade enorme e que muita gente fosse estar nessa festa, ele poderia encontrá-la e tinha medo de sua reação quando a visse, tinha medo de fraquejar. Durante as últimas semanas, desde que fora embora de LA, ele só conseguia pensar nela apesar de estar com Sarah. Ele ainda a queria e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil negar isso a si mesmo, embora soubesse que escutaria a razão, como sempre, não o coração. Kate o havia traído e isso não podia ser mudado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate desceu do táxi com suas sacolas de compras em frente à casa de Sawyer e tremeu ligeiramente. Um súbito vento frio denunciador de maus-presságios a envolvera. A noite prometia muita chuva.

Ela caminhou com os pacotes até a varanda e encontrou Sawyer, sozinho no escuro bebendo uma cerveja, com cara de enterro. Quando se aproximou dele, ela colocou as sacolas de lado e sentou-se junto a ele, indagando:

- O que houve?

- Nada.- ele respondeu, tomando mais um gole da cerveja.

Kate ficou calada por alguns minutos, buscando as palavras certas para começar a conversa que precisava ter com ele, até que disse:

- Sawyer, tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer pra você.

Ele riu ligeiramente. Mas era um riso triste.

- Parece que todo mundo tem uma coisa importante pra me dizer hoje.

- Do que está falando?

- Ah, deixa pra lá e crava logo a estaca no meu peito, sardenta. Do que se trata?

- A agência quer que eu vá pra Nova York, em dois dias e por causa disso eu acho que temos que terminar.

- Nossa!- ele exclamou. – Por que eu não estou surpreso?

- Sawyer...

- Você já deve ter arranjado um substituto almofadinha pra mim naquela agência não foi?

- Não é nada disso!

- È o quê então, Kate? Estamos juntos há três meses, eu te amo, mas você se nega sequer a passar uma noite comigo.

- Por que tudo se resume a sexo pra você?

- Não é essa a questão. Eu penso que quando estou amando quero ter a mulher da minha vida do meu lado, sempre, na cama e fora dela. Você não permite que eu me aproxime Kate, sempre foi arredia.

- Talvez eu estivesse sentindo desde o começo um lance entre a gente não ia dar certo.

- Se você diz...

Ele se levantou do chão, jogando fora o resto de cerveja da garrafa.

- Onde você vai?- Kate indagou.

- Dar uma volta, esfriar a minha cabeça.- ele respondeu indo em busca de sua moto. Alguns minutos depois ele partia, arranhando a pista, cantando pneus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gente, a Kate tá demorando!- comentou Claire com Charlie e Scott. Os três estavam parados em uma esquina, assistindo ao show de abertura do concurso de Miss Califórnia.

- Ah, ela e o Sawyer devem estar brigando.- respondeu Charlie. – Você não disse que eles iam terminar?

- Hey, eles devem ter brigado e feito as pazes.- acrescentou Scott com um gesto obsceno dos braços. Claire revirou os olhos.

- Para com isso, Scott.

De repente, um grupo de caras mal-encarados veio caminhando na direção deles.

- Quem são esses caras?- indagou Claire.

- Uns chapas que eu conheci um tempo desses.- respondeu Charlie.

- E aí, Charlie?- disse o líder deles trocando um cumprimento estranho com Charlie. – Está de dar um tapa hoje?

- Com certeza.- respondeu Charlie. Beijando Claire levemente nos lábios ele disse:

- Fica aqui com o Scott, gatinha, eu volto logo!

- Mas onde você vai?

Charlie não respondeu e se afastou com o grupo.

- Relaxa, gata.- disse Scott. – Charlieman volta logo!

- Mas pra onde ele foi?

- Relaxa!- Scott repetiu e Claire ficou desconfiada. – Olha só, aí vem a Kate!

Kate vinha atravessando a rua e acenou para os amigos que acenaram de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nuvens escuras cobriam o céu de Los Angeles. O vapor do asfalto quente durante emitia o cheiro que anunciava uma tempestade. A moto de Sawyer levantava poeira do chão enquanto ele a dirigia sem destino. Quando deu por si estava à entrada da oficina de Manoel Cortez.

Ele respirou fundo. Estava a ponto de explodir com os últimos acontecimentos. O Primeiro Ana-Lucia vinha até ele afirmando estar grávida e exigindo casamento, depois Kate dava o fora nele. O que faria de sua vida? Casar-se com Ana-Lucia estava fora de cogitação. Embora gostasse dela, ela era só uma menina, e ele um ex-presidiário que não tinha nada a oferecer-lhe. Kate era muito jovem também, mas ao contrário de Ana-Lucia não era ingênua, ela conhecia o sabor amargo da vida tanto com ele.

Por isso, Sawyer pensou que poderia tentar reconquistar Kate, fazê-la desistir de ir para Nova York. Mas se Ana-Lucia cumprisse sua promessa de contar à Seu Manoel sobre a gravidez dela ele estaria perdido. Ela só tinha dezessete anos e provavelmente ninguém acreditaria na história dele de que Ana era uma mulher vivida e dormira com muitos. Seu Manoel o denunciaria, perderia o emprego, a condicional seria suspensa e ele seria preso. A não ser que conseguisse convencê-la a interromper a gravidez. Seria o melhor para ambos e Ana-Lucia precisava entender isso. Não existia um futuro para eles.

Ficou algum tempo imaginando como faria para falar com ela. Não podia simplesmente tocar a campainha e chamá-la. O velho Manoel acharia isso muito estranho. Resolveu dar a volta na casa e atirar uma pedrinha na janela, código que tinham combinado quando costumavam se encontrar às escondidas. Ana-Lucia não estava dormindo e reconheceu de pronto o sinal. Foi até a janela e esfregou os olhos quando o viu, como se estivesse vendo uma assombração diante de si e não Sawyer.

- Hey, fadinha!- Sawyer chamou com a voz abafada, para que ninguém além dela escutasse. – Eu quero falar com você. Pode me encontrar na oficina?

- O que você quer?- ela conseguiu dizer, mesmo em seu atual estado de choque.

- Não posso dizer assim, você tem que me encontrar na oficina, por favor.

Ana-Lucia fechou a janela, sem responder se iria ou não. Sawyer resolveu arriscar e foi para a oficina esperá-la. Cerca de dez minutos depois, Ana-Lucia apareceu na oficina com o olhar frio, só de camisola, descalça, um xale de lã de sua mãe cobrindo-lhe os ombros. Uma chuva fina começara a cair.

- Que bom que você veio!- disse ele quando a viu. – Eu precisava muito falar com você. Me desculpe por hoje de manhã, por tudo o que eu disse.

O coração de Ana-Lucia se encheu de esperanças. Então ele tinha vindo lhe pedir perdão e assumir seu filho?

- Você mudou de idéia?- ela indagou com um brilho nos olhos. – Vai se casar comigo e vamos ter o nosso bebê?

- Não, Ana.- ele respondeu e os olhos dela voltaram a ficar opacos.

- Então o que você quer?

- Quero te ajudar.- disse ele. – Sei que posso estar parecendo cruel em sugerir isso a você, mas fadinha pense, você é muito jovem e vai para Yale fazer direito. Ter um filho na sua idade pode ser um problema. Eu fui irresponsável, devia ter cuidado de você, usado preservativo todas as vezes em que transamos, a culpa é toda minha, você é tão inocente! È tão jovem para entender certas coisas sobre a vida.

- O que você sabe sobre mim?- ela acusou. – Nada!

- Olha, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar um bom médico que resolva o nosso problema. Você vai ficar bem, vai estudar em Yale e nós esquecemos isso.

- Você é nojento! Um canalha miserável! Odeio você!- Ana gritou, estava zonza e cambaleou um pouco.

Sawyer ficou preocupado.

- Hey, você está bem?

- Me deixa em paz!- ela o empurrou e correu dele.

- Ana!- ele chamou. Mas ela entrou no carro do pai. Queria fugir daquela oficina, sumir no mundo, ir para bem longe. Estava com ódio de Sawyer e toda aquela situação que estava passando.

Lá fora, a tempestade tinha começado e não seria seguro para uma motorista inexperiente como ela sair, ainda mais nervosa do jeito que estava. Mas Ana-Lucia não pensou nisso, encontrou a chave do carro no porta-luvas, onde seu pai sempre costumava esquecê-la e deu partida no carro, arrancando.

- Ana-Lucia!- Sawyer gritou, e montou em sua moto, seguindo o carro dela.

Dentro da residência da família Cortez, Manoel acordou com o barulho do carro.

- Você ouviu isso?- indagou a esposa.

- Ouvi o que?- ela retrucou, sonolenta.

- Parecia o barulho do meu carro, saindo. Mas o alarme da oficina não disparou.

- É claro que não disparou.- Raquel respondeu. – Porque seu carro continua lá! Vamos dormir!

Manoel assentiu e voltou a pôr a cabeça no travesseiro, despreocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O carro de Ana-Lucia ziguezagueava em meio à pista molhada, Sawyer a seguia de perto, mas o carro de Seu Manoel era um daqueles modelos antigos, recauchutado com motor moderno, corria muito e ela dirigia a toda velocidade.

Dentro do carro, Ana-Lucia não conseguia raciocinar só dirigir para o infinito. Desatenta, não viu a picape preta que vinha na outra direção. Um motorista bêbado vindo da festa no centro. O homem ouvia o rádio muito alto e os faróis estavam desligados. Bateu no carro de Ana-Lucia em cheio, antes que ela pudesse desviar.

O barulho da batida foi ensurdecedor, e a estrada foi iluminada com faíscas de fogo. Os olhos azuis de Sawyer se arregalaram de espanto diante da cena.

- Nããããããooooooooooo!- ele gritou, descendo da moto e correndo até onde os carros tinham emparelhado. Viu o motorista da picape, morto, decapitado por seu próprio carro.

O estômago embrulhou e Sawyer vomitou no acostamento. Lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto. Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, correu até o carro de Ana. Estava de cabeça para baixo e ele podia sentir o cheiro de combustível. O carro podia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Ana-Lucia!- ele gritou e a viu, presa dentro do carro. O cabelo manchando com o sangue do rosto. Ironicamente em seu desespero ela se lembrara de pôr o cinto de segurança e isso salvara-lhe a vida.

A chuva forte nublava a visão de Sawyer, mas ele se agachou ao lado do carro buscando uma forma de abri-lo para retirar Ana-Lucia lá de dentro. Acabou descobrindo que o único jeito era encontrar uma ferramenta em um dos carros ou algo que pudesse servir como uma. Achou uma ferramenta de metal, uma espécie de pé de cabra no porta-malas da picape.

Um dia ele fora mestre em arrombar carros usando ferramentas como aquela. Forçou a porta e depois de alguns segundos conseguiu abri-la. Então com muito cuidado, ele removeu o cinto de segurança e checou o pulso de Ana-Lucia antes de retirá-la do carro. Ela estava viva, o pulso fraco, mas batendo. Sawyer sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao constatar aquilo. Mas o cheiro de combustível estava ficando mais forte e ele precisava sair dali.

Com esforço tirou o corpo dela de dentro do carro e a levou para longe dos veículos. Ana gemeu levemente, e os olhos entreabriram:

- Hummm...meu bebê...meu bebê...- ela entreabriu os olhos e pôde apenas focar no azul dos olhos de Sawyer, mas sua cabeça estava muito confusa por causa da concussão que sofrera.

- Ah fadinha, você vai ficar bem.- disse Sawyer, carregando-a como a um bem precioso. – Eu juro que se você sobreviver, eu vou fazer o que é certo. Eu me caso com você e vamos ter o bebê...

Como Sawyer havia previsto, o combustível ocasionou explosões nos carros e ele teve que se manter distante com Ana-Lucia. Deu graças a Deus que as explosões não pegaram a fiação elétrica da estrada ou então estariam mortos.

Quando o fogo desanuviou, Sawyer deu um jeito de colocá-la em sua moto e partiu para o hospital mais próximo dali, o St. Sebastian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho dos trovões assustava e o desfile ao ar livre das candidatas à Miss Califórnia foi interrompido pela intensa chuva. Shannon estava furiosa porque os respingos que antecederam ao seu desfile fizeram um grande estrago em seu penteado e ela tinha que consertá-lo com a ajuda da mãe e de sua melhor amiga Nikki, para poder voltar à passarela quando a chuva passasse.

Charlie tinha voltado para junto de junto de Claire e seus amigos. Estava um tanto estranho, ela observou. Rindo à toa como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Mesmo assim não perguntou nada a ele, deixaria para interrogá-lo depois.

Quando a forte chuva começou, todos tiveram que buscar um abrigo para se proteger e houve uma grande confusão na rua. Kate acabou se perdendo de Claire e seus amigos e foi parar embaixo do toldo de uma loja.

Estava muito frio e ela protegia o corpo com os braços. De costas, ela não notou que iria colidir com um homem que estava caminhando de costas para a mesma direção. Jack procurava sua irmã em meio ao caos causado pela chuva e não se deu conta de quem estava atrás dele até que batessem um no outro.

Kate fechou a cara e resmungou:

- Hey, você não olha por onde anda não, cara?

- Desculpe...- respondeu Jack até reconhecer o timbre da voz irritada que se dirigia a ele. – Você?

Kate sentiu o estômago se contrair em surpresa ao ver quem estava diante dela. Os olhos deles se encontraram e Jack sentiu a boca seca ao vê-la novamente. Só tinham se passado algumas semanas, mas era como se fizesse mais tempo que não se viam.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?- ela indagou. – Ficou feliz em me ver?- a pergunta tinha um ar de deboche.

Jack olhou fixo para ela. Tinha algo de diferente nela apesar do jeito irônico de falar de sempre, ele podia sentir. Lembrava mais aquela garota com quem ele fizera amor, e não a mulher debochada que ele pegou na cama com outro homem. Isso fez com que uma vontade louca de beijá-la se apoderasse dele. Aqueles lábios úmidos, os olhos verdes que o encaravam diretamente o atraíam sem que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo. E foi com esse pensamento, com essas sensações que Jack a imprensou na vitrine da loja fechada com seu corpo forte.

- O que está fazendo?- Kate indagou, surpresa com a atitude dele.

A resposta de Jack foi a junção dos lábios dele com os dela, num beijo molhado com gosto de paixão e chuva. Kate sentiu o hálito de hortelã que exalava da boca macia e fechou os olhos, beijando-o na mesma intensidade. Como tinha sentido falta daquele beijo. Mas de súbito um pensamento veio à sua mente. Ele ia se casar e a estava usando novamente. Dessa vez Kate não seria seu joguete. E com uma determinação que ela não soube onde encontrou empurrou-o para longe dela e deu um tapa na bonita face deixando Jack atônito. Ele segurou o braço dela com certa violência:

- Por que fez isso?

Ela puxou o braço da mão dele com força.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me beijar desse jeito?

- Por que está se mostrando tão ofendida?- Jack retorquiu com frieza. O beijo o tinha abalado por dentro e muito, mas ele quis magoá-la tanto quanto tinha sido magoado. – Pensei que estivesse acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento, afinal namora um ex-presidiário a quem deixa fazer o que quiser com você.

Kate ficou lívida, sem resposta. Jack continuou:

- Você foi fácil pra ele Kate, foi fácil pra mim! È isso o que você é, uma mulher fácil!

Ela sentiu vontade de bater nele novamente, machucá-lo sem piedade, mas não teve tempo pra isso porque ele continuou a humilhá-la:

- E quer saber por que eu te beijei? Simples, porque gosto de usar você. Mulheres como você foram feitas para serem usadas.

- Cala a boca!- Kate gritou.

Jack deu um sorriso cruel, e se despediu, caminhando em direção à chuva sem se importar em se molhar:

- Adeus, Kate. Espero não vê-la nunca mais!

Quando Jack se afastou, Kate sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Seu coração estava vazio. Precisava esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. Naquele momento pensou que a única solução para não pensar mais em Jack era fazer as pazes com Sawyer e convidá-lo para ir a Nova York com ela. Precisava mesmo de alguém ao seu lado em uma cidade estranha, e ele havia dito àquela noite que a amava, isso deveria bastar para que ficassem juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, alguém ajude, por favor! Ela sofreu um acidente!- bradou Sawyer entrando na emergência do hospital St. Sebatian com Ana-Lucia desacordada e desmaiada em seus braços.

No mesmo momento vários enfermeiros vieram ao auxílio de Sawyer. Um dos enfermeiros tomou Ana-Lucia nos braços e ela foi colocada em uma cama e começou a ser examinada com atenção.

- Ela está sangrando muito!- observou o enfermeiro que a tinha colocado na cama.

- Ela está grávida!- anunciou Sawyer.

- De quanto tempo?- perguntou uma enfermeira, despindo as roupas de Ana enquanto uma cortina foi erguida ao redor do espaço onde a estavam tratando. Sawyer ficou do lado de fora.

- Eu não sei... – ele respondeu trêmulo. – Mas ela está grávida.

- Que tipo de acidente ela sofreu?- indagou uma mulher loira, jovem, também vestida de branco. Era a médica plantonista.

- Um acidente de carro na rodovia 1516.- respondeu Sawyer. – Uma picape desgovernada bateu no chevet dela.

- Estava com ela no carro?- indagou a médica. – Não me parece machucado.

- Não, eu não estava. Eu estava na minha moto. Eu a conheço, nós somos amigos e estávamos indo à festa no centro. Eu estava seguindo o carro dela quando tudo aconteceu. O outro carro veio pra cima dela e ela perdeu a direção.- Sawyer estava mentindo sobre parte dos fatos porque não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre a discussão deles na oficina, o que havia motivado Ana-Lucia a pegar o carro. Se os pais dela soubessem de tudo, a situação ficaria mais complicada do que estava.

A medição olhou para ele com desconfiança:

- Como ela se chama?

- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- Sawyer respondeu. – È filha de Manoel Hernandez Cortez. Vocês podem encontrar o número do telefone residencial da família na lista telefônica. Doutora, por favor, você precisa salvá-la. Ela só tem 17 anos e está grávida.

- Doutora Burke, ela tem pulso, mas está muito fraca.- disse uma enfermeira, colocando a cabeça para fora da cortina. – A hemorragia pode causar um aborto.

- Dêem a ela uma intravenosa leve para a dor!- ordenou a médica voltando-se rapidamente para a enfermeira, antes de olhar para Sawyer novamente, que repetiu:

- Ela precisa de você doutora...está grávida...

Os olhos azuis dele estavam cheios de lágrimas e a impressão que dava era que ele ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

- Você precisa se acalmar. Vá até a recepção, tome um café e deixe seus dados, vamos precisar para repassarmos à família e à polícia. Portanto, é melhor você pegar uma cadeia na sala de espera. Vamos telefonar para o Sr. Cortez.

Sawyer assentiu, mas ao invés de ir à recepção correu para o estacionamento e pegou sua moto. Não daria seu nome à ninguém, se a polícia fosse envolvida ele estava encrencado, não queria uma mancha em sua condicional. Sabia que Seu Manoel o procuraria para contar sobre o acidente assim que chegasse ao hospital, pois o patrão o tinha como um amigo. Iria para casa, tomaria um banho, tiraria as manchas do sangue de Ana de seu corpo e esperaria pela ligação de Manoel. E então, assim que conseguisse falar com Ana-Lucia, na primeira oportunidade ele a pediria em casamento e eles construiriam um futuro juntos. Sawyer consertaria seu erro com Ana-Lucia, ele a faria feliz, compensando-a por todo o sofrimento que a fizera passar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Acalme-se Raquel, precisamos ir ao hospital!- dizia Manoel para a esposa logo depois deles terem recebido a ligação de que ela estava internada no St. Sebastian.

- _Oh Dios_, a minha filhinha!- Raquel chorava.

- _Cariño_, os médicos dizem que ela está fora de perigo, mas precisamos vê-la.

Raquel enxugou as lágrimas e eles se arrumaram depressa para irem ao hospital. Manoel não encontrou seu carro na garagem e logo entendeu tudo. Ana tinha saído com o carro, por isso ele ouvira o barulho.

Tomaram um táxi e chegaram depressa ao hospital. Porém, quando chegaram foram abordados pela polícia que já começava as investigações sobre o acidente.

- Sr. Manoel Hernandez Cortez?- indagou um policial.

- Sim.- respondeu Manoel.

- Eu sou o oficial Edward Marshall. Seu carro foi encontrado há poucas horas na rodovia 1516 envolvido em um acidente. Como não havia ninguém dentro do veículo e o estado do carro era lastimável imaginamos que a vítima tivesse vindo parar aqui no St. Sebastian.

- Minha filha dirigia o carro.- esclareceu Manoel.

- Certo, podemos fazer algumas perguntas ao senhor?

- Sim.- concordou ele. – Raquel, vá procurar saber notícias de Ana enquanto converso com os policiais.

Ela assentiu e foi até a recepção. Logo foi encaminhada ao quarto de Ana-Lucia. Começou a chorar quando viu a filha em uma cama, tomando soro, com o rosto machucado e uma aparência muito frágil. Se aproximou dela e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos até que a Dra. Burke entrou no quarto.

- Olá, Sra. Cortez. Eu sou a Dra. Burke. Fui eu quem atendi Ana-Lucia quando ela chegou aqui.

- Quem a trouxe?- indagou Raquel, imaginando que do jeito que sua filha estava ferida, ela não deveria ter chegado à emergência do hospital sozinha.

- Foi um rapaz, mais velho do que ela, aparentava uns vinte e poucos anos. Ele estava muito nervosa e me implorou que a salvasse. Disse que eram amigos, mas imagino que fosse o namorado.

- Ana não tem namorado!- disse Raquel.

- Sra. Cortez, adolescentes sempre tem namorado.

- Ele não disse o nome dele?

- Eu tentei conseguir isso, mas quando fui procurá-lo ele tinha desaparecido, também não deixou nenhum nome na recepção.

- Acha que ele é o responsável pelo acidente?- Raquel indagou com olhos assustados.

- Isso só sua filha poderá nos contar quando acordar. Demos a ela um analgésico leve, ela acordará logo. Não é aconselhável que durma muitas horas de início por causa da concussão que ela sofreu. Mas infelizmente, ela perdeu o bebê.

Raquel quase caiu.

- O quê?

- Sinto muito, senhora. A gravidez era muito recente e...

- Deve haver algum engano!- protestou Raquel. – Minha filha não estava grávida!

- Sim, Sra. Cortez. Ela estava. Grávida de cinco semanas. Mas ela sofreu uma hemorragia forte com o acidente e aconteceu um aborto espontâneo. Pela sua cara imagino que a senhora não soubesse de nada disso.

- Não...- balbuciou Raquel.

- Quando Ana acordar, acredito que ela possa esclarecer algumas coisas para a senhora, e quanto à concussão, não se preocupe, não foi grave, ela ficará bem. Como o aborto foi espontâneo, o útero também se recuperará logo e ela poderá ter filhos no futuro.

Depois que a médica saiu, Raquel pensou em muitas coisas. No quanto não conhecia sua própria filha. Estaria Ana-Lucia apaixonada? Por isso engravidou? Como pôde não ter prestado atenção nela?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Como Sawyer esperava, Manoel telefonou para ele para falar sobre o acidente. Disse que Ana estava bem e que tinha falado com a polícia. Ele respirou aliviado ao saber que seu nome não estava associado à nada. Disse ao patrão que estava indo imediatamente ao hospital.

No caminho, passou em uma loja 24 horas e comprou um urso de pelúcia para Ana-Lucia. Queria ter dinheiro para comprar um anel de noivado, mas logo teria. Trabalharia dobrado e lhe compraria um anel de ouro, para oficializar o compromisso.

Quando chegou ao hospital, encontrou Manoel e Raquel no corredor.

- Oh Sawyer, que bom que está aqui, amigo!- exclamou Manoel.

- Como está a pequena?- Sawyer indagou, carinhoso.

- Ela vai ficar bem.- disse Raquel. Ainda estava tentando digerir o que a médica dissera. Pensando se contava ou não para Manoel a respeito do bebê que ela perdera.

Sawyer mostrou o ursinho branco, com um laço de fita amarrado no pescoço.

- Será que eu posso vê-la?

Manoel não estranhou o pedido e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele mesmo tinha ido vê-la rapidamente e ficou mortificado quando viu sua filhinha toda machucada. Estava tão preocupado que nem pensou em brigar com ela por ter saído com o carro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao entrar no quarto e vê-la, Sawyer sentiu a culpa aumentar. Ela tinha vários hematomas pelo rosto e parecia ainda mais frágil do que quando conversaram na oficina.

- O que você quer?- ela perguntou num fio de voz, sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu quero me casar com você.- Sawyer foi logo dizendo. – Eu quero pedir a sua mão pro seu pai, e nós nos casaremos. Depois eu vou pra Yale com você, arrumo um emprego e...

- Poupe a si mesmo desse sacrifício.- Ana disse com a voz fria. – Eu perdi o bebê, do jeito que você queria.

- Como perdeu?

- Perdi, Sawyer! Perdi o bebê!- ela repetiu com amargor na voz. – E de hoje em diante, eu não quero ver você nunca mais, me entendeu? Eu o odeio! Tenho repúdio a você que me fez tanto mal!

- Ana, não diga isso!- ele pediu, mostrando o ursinho. – Eu trouxe isso pra você! Sinto muito pelo bebê, mas quero me casar com você assim mesmo...

- Hipócrita!- ela acusou. – Por que quer se casar comigo? Você me ama?- ela indagou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Em sua mente, Sawyer gritou sim, mas não conseguiu dizer. Magoada, Ana falou:

- Então você não tem mais nada que fazer aqui!

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Algum tempo depois que Sawyer deixou o quarto, Ana-Lucia ainda estava tremendo e chorando. A pergunta que ela fizera a ele sobre se a amava fora o golpe de misericórdia e Sawyer ficara calado, não fizera nada para provar a ela que a queria de verdade, que o casamento deles não seria apenas uma forma de calar a consciência dele.

Ana não precisava de um casamento de mentira. Agora que não teria mais um bebê poderia ir embora para a faculdade e refazer sua vida, mesmo que tudo dentro dela estivesse se quebrando. Amar e não ser correspondida doía demais e naquele momento Ana-Lucia decidiu que jamais deixaria um homem fazer isso com ela novamente. Fecharia seu coração para sempre, ninguém iria magoá-la nunca mais.

Raquel entrou no quarto e Ana-Lucia enxugou as lágrimas para disfarçar que estava chorando, isso irritou sua mãe.

- O que, vai esconder mais coisa de mim, Ana-Lucia? Vejo em seus olhos que estava chorando, _hija_. Então já sabe que perdeu o bebê?

Ela ergueu o queixo para a mãe. Sim, como ela poderia não se lembrar do sangue se esvaindo entre suas pernas, da médica dizendo a ela que estava sofrendo um aborto enquanto seu corpo inteiro doía, a cabeça girava. Jamais se esqueceria disso.

- Ana-Lucia, como pôde me esconder que estava grávida? Eu sempre confiei em você, sempre fomos amigas além de mãe e filha. Não mereci sua confiança para saber sobre isso? Se eu soubesse que estava grávida...

- O papa teria me expulsado de casa.- Ana quase gritou. – Ele não aceitaria ter uma filha grávida e solteira dentro de casa.

- Sim Ana, ele explodiria de raiva no início, mas aceitaria depois. Seu pai não é um monstro, não a faria abortar. O que pretendia pegando o carro do seu pai sem saber dirigir direito e sair em alta velocidade no meio da chuva? Você queria perder o bebê?

Os olhos de Ana voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Não, _mama_. Eu queria muito esse bebê, por favor acredite em mim. Eu estava pensando em pedir a ajuda da tia Iêda quando eu chegasse em Yale...

- E o pai do bebê? Seu namorado? Ele não quis assumir?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Ele disse que o filho não era dele. Mas eu nunca me deitei com outro homem que não fosse ele. Acredita em mim, _mama_?

- Sim, eu acredito.- respondeu Raquel se aproximando dela e segurando suas mãos. – Eu a criei bem. Mas esse homem, _cariño_, ele a enganou. Nós conversamos muitas vezes de que você só deveria se entregar ao seu marido, é muito mais seguro do que se deixar levar pela paixão e passar por situações como essa. Agora entende o que eu digo?

Ana-Lucia assentiu e a mãe a abraçou forte junto ao peito, acalentando-a.

- Por favor, _madre_, não conte ao papa que eu estava grávida.

- Ana não me peça isso, não posso mentir para o seu pai.

- Por favor, _mama_...- Ana-Lucia pediu com os olhos suplicantes.

- Está bem, eu prometo que nunca vou contar ao seu pai sobre isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ouviu o barulho da moto de Sawyer chegando em casa muito tarde da noite e ficou inquieta na cama. Estava desse jeito desde que voltara da festa no centro. As palavras humilhantes que Jack dissera a ela ainda ecoando em sua mente. Queria fazer as pazes com Sawyer, dizer a ele que esquecesse que ela pedira para terminarem.

Levantou-se da cama e deixou o quarto, encontrando-o no corredor. Ele estava com uma cara péssima, todo molhado pela chuva forte que ainda caía lá fora.

- Você esteve bebendo?- ela perguntou.

- Por acaso estou cheirando a álcool?- ele indagou, sério. Não estava bêbado, mas arrasado. Sentia-se no fundo do poço , as palavras amargas de Ana-Lucia ecoando em sua mente, proferindo que o odiaria para sempre.

- O que aconteceu?- Kate questionou sentindo o coração apertar com a tristeza dele. Jamais o tinha visto assim. – Você está assim pelo que eu disse?

Ele deu um sorriso amargo.

- Sardenta, você sempre fica achando que tudo tem a ver com você, mas dessa vez não.- ele ergueu o dedo em riste e se escorou na parede.

- Sawyer, você está tremendo!- Kate observou, preocupada. – Me conte o que aconteceu!

Mas ele não respondeu, seus ombros começaram a sacudir enquanto ele estava de costas para ela e um gemido de dor foi ouvido. Sawyer estava chorando, convulsivamente.

- Oh, Sawyer!- Kate exclamou, abraçando-a junto ao corpo. Ele escorregou pela parede até o chão, murmurando:

- Eu não queria...não queria...

- O que você não queria?

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu, ouvia Ana-Lucia dizendo em sua mente, palavras doces depois da primeira noite deles juntos: "_Quero ser sua fadinha pra sempre"_. Mas isso nunca ia acontecer porque ele estragara tudo.

- Não chore Sawyer, vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Kate tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – Venha comigo para Nova York.

O convite o pegou de surpresa. Ele limpou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de sua explosão de sentimentos conflitantes e perguntou:

- Por que está me convidando agora? Você disse que tínhamos terminado.

- Porque eu não posso ir sem você...eu realmente gosto de você Sawyer, preciso do seu apoio.

- Como amigo?

- Não, eu preciso de você ao meu lado de verdade.- ela o beijou, intensamente, provando o gosto salgado das lágrimas dele, mas Sawyer a afastou.

- Kate, eu preciso pensar.

- Vamos pensar na cama.- ela sugeriu, sem saber o que dera nela para fazer um convite daqueles. Mas o fato é que já estava mais do que na hora de consumar sua relação com Sawyer fisicamente e assim esquecer Jack de uma vez por todas.

Para a surpresa de Kate, ele recusou o convite.

- Não, eu acho que agora não é a hora. Eu vou pensar no que me disse, mas preciso ficar sozinho agora.- dizendo isso, ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Confusa, Kate não teve outro remédio senão voltar para o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias se passaram. Sawyer tentou falar com Ana-Lucia durante esse tempo, mas ela não aceitou falar com ele de jeito nenhum. Manoel achou a atitude de sua filha um pouco estranha, mas como ela estava fragilizada pelo acidente ninguém lhe fez perguntas. Sawyer então decidiu partir com Kate para Nova York, começar uma nova vida e tentar esquecer o que acontecera porque a fadinha jamais o perdoaria.

No entanto, no dia do embarque, enquanto estavam na fila de despacho da bagagem, Sawyer disse a Kate que ia ao banheiro, mas era mentira. Queria tentar falar com Ana-Lucia antes de partir. Quando fora comunicar sua decisão a Manoel de ir embora para Nova York e receber seu último pagamento, o mecânico informara que sua filha já tinha recebido alta e voltado para casa.

Sawyer encontrou um telefone público e discou o número da residência dos Cortez. Aguardou três toques e uma voz feminina rouca atendeu. O coração de Sawyer bateu mais forte.

- Fadinha...sou eu...

- O que você quer?- ela indagou com rispidez.

- Eu quero o seu perdão. Estou indo embora para Nova York, mas preciso saber se você me perdoa pelo que aconteceu, eu sinto muito de verdade por tudo.

- Faça uma boa viagem!- foi a única resposta dela antes de bater o telefone na cara dele.

Triste, Sawyer voltou para junto de Kate, seu problema não tinha solução, teria que se conformar com o ódio de Ana-Lucia. Começou a caminhar lentamente para onde estava Kate.

Enquanto esperava por ele, Kate estava checando os horários de embarque e desembarque quando viu Jack passando diante dela rumo ao vôo dele de volta para Boston. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, mas de alguma forma ela soube que não era um olhar de Adeus.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Razões do coração cap 13

Capítulo 14

**Oito anos depois...**

Jack abriu a porta de sua casa e não estranhou o silêncio. Acendeu a luz do hall e ela estava lá. De novo. Sentada num sofá afastado, olhava fixamente para a porta que ele acabara de abrir.

-Ainda acordada? – ele perguntou, colocando as chaves do carro em cima do aparador.

-Estou sem sono – foi sua resposta lacônica.

Parecia que ela queria lhe dizer algo. Jack puxou na memória o que poderia ser. E então se lembrou. Sentiu-se tenso.

-Você foi ao médico hoje? – indagou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-E então?

-Nada.

Jack suspirou pesadamente. A rotina não se alterara nos últimos dois anos. Desde que ele e Sarah decidiram ter um bebê, a tensão era a mesma. Idas a médicos, tratamentos sem fim. E o mesmo resultado: Sarah não conseguia engravidar. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Eu sinto muito - ele disse por fim.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça devagar e levantou-se.

-Eu acho que você não sente – exclamou de repente e se voltou o encarando com raiva.

Lá vamos nós outra vez. Jack começou a se irritar.

-O que quer dizer com isto?

-Você não quer ter um filho.

-Claro que eu quero.

Ela agora chorava. Lágrimas silenciosas de acusação.

-Por que a gente insiste nisto, Jack? Por que não desistimos logo desta droga de casamento? Por que insistimos em ter um filho, achando que isto vai resolver todos os nossos problemas?

Jack se perguntava a mesma coisa. Mas concordar com Sarah naquele momento não era a melhor opção.

-Às vezes demora mesmo. Estamos fazendo o tratamento...

-Até quando?

-Nós já conversamos sobre isto.

-Sim. Conversas, conversas! Estou tão cansada Jack.

-E você acha que é fácil pra mim?

-Se você ao menos passasse mais horas em casa...

-Não começa com esta história de novo!

-Ok, eu não vou começar. Não adianta nada mesmo não é? Eu vou dormir – ela se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Jack foi até o bar e preparou uma bebida. Tomou o uísque de um gole só, o líquido queimando em sua garganta. Há quanto tempo ele e Sarah não se entendiam? Todos os dias, nos últimos oito anos, Jack se perguntava se fizera a coisa certa em casar com Sarah. Mas na época, parecera o melhor a fazer. A única opção depois de...Ele mudou os rumos dos pensamentos. De nada adiantava pensar no passado. Subiu para o quarto e quando entrou Sarah estava imóvel. Estaria dormindo ou fingindo? Ele não se importava. Rumou para o chuveiro e entrou debaixo da água quente, limpando a mente dos pensamentos ruins. Lembrou-se que amanhã teria que viajar a Nova York. Um simpósio de médicos no fim de semana. Sarah não gostaria disto, mas ele nada podia fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack bebeu um gole de uísque e olhou para a passarela.

-Ainda arrependido? – o médico que o arrastara para aquele evento de moda indagou divertido.

Ele passara o dia no simpósio de medicina e o amigo o convidara juntamente com outros médicos para aquele desfile. Jack não estava com o menor humor para festas, mas eles insistiram e Jack acabara concordando. Não havia mal algum em esfriar a cabeça por umas horas. Melhor do que voltar para casa. Para brigar com Sarah. Mas eventos de moda lhe lembravam de uma pessoa. Uma que por mais que ele tentasse esquecer, a imagem o perseguia em todos os lugares. Ela estava na capa da revista na banca de jornal. Nos outdoors em cada esquina. No comercial na televisão. Jack bebeu mais um gole mal humorado. Muito difícil encontrá-la ali. Muito improvável. Ele não sabia se sentia alívio ou decepção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava entediada. As pessoas se agitavam a sua volta, falando muito alto, mas ela não se importava. Ouviu seu nome e colou um sorriso no rosto, dando o primeiro passo. As luzes fortes a atingiram e os flashes pipocaram em sua direção. Mais um desfile. Estava cansada daquela vida, pensou de repente, dando a primeira parada, ainda com o sorriso plástico no rosto. A platéia, formada por jornalistas de moda e outros que estavam ali apenas para fazer fofocas, socialites endinheiradas e fashionistas tinham a atenção voltada para ela. Ela relanceou o olhar pela massa humana, com o olhar de tédio costumeiro, a fria indiferença exigida das modelos. E então seu olhar se deteve em um rosto no meio da multidão, a alcançando através dos flashes. Ele estava na última fileira e a fitava fixamente. Um olhar de escárnio, como o ultimo que ele lhe lançara há oito anos atrás.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ela sentiu uma leve vertigem. Outros flashes mais fortes pipocaram em seu rosto, a fazendo piscar, voltando a atenção para o desfile. Olhou de novo na direção de onde o tinha visto. Mas ele tinha desaparecido. Voltou a sorrir, com certeza era mais uma peça de sua imaginação. Enquanto caminhava de volta na passarela, pensou que fazia tempo que não tinha aquele tipo de ilusão; Houve um tempo, há muito tempo atrás, que achava estar vendo-o em todos os lugares. Mas a imagem foi se dissipando conforme os anos iam passando. Por que voltara a vê-lo hoje?

-O mundo fashion é mesmo pequeno não é?

Kate ouviu a voz irritante e olhou pra trás.

-Shannon.

-Oi Kate, a gente sempre se esbarrando não é?

-Pois é – ela disse distraída, enquanto alguém a ajudava a tirar a roupa.

-Não está cansada de ser o centro das atenções? – Shannon indagou maldosamente.

Kate revirou os olhos. Era sempre assim. Desde que Shannon também resolvera seguir a carreira de modelo, elas viviam se encontrando e a ex- colega de turma sempre a irritando. Às vezes, Kate se divertia a provocando também, mas hoje não estava com o menor humor.

-Shannon, não estou a fim de ouvir suas conversinhas fiadas hoje.

-Nossa, está na TPM? Credo!

Ela se afastou, não sem antes lançar um olhar invejoso em direção a Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack respirou o ar puro da noite, lutando contra o mal estar. Era ela. Não havia dúvida. Quando a linda modelo com suas longas pernas e cabelos esvoaçantes, pisou na passarela, o burburinho aumentara e todos os fotógrafos se lançaram como moscas em cima de um doce para pegarem uma imagem dela. Os flashes o confundiram por um momento, e quando ele a reconheceu achou que estivesse apenas imaginando. Mas não. Na fração de segundos que seus olhares se encontraram ele soube que era ela. Os mesmos olhos verdes que o atormentavam em pesadelos incontáveis se prenderam nele, com assombro e dúvida. E então ele virara e fugira. Como um covarde. Mas não era sempre assim em se tratando de Kate Austen?

Quando a vira pela primeira vez ela sorrira com ironia e lhe mostrara o dedo em desafio. As roupas pretas, os olhos muito pintados e o olhar de desprezo. Esta Kate, a top model internacional, que preferia de 10 entre dez grifes famosas, o fitara com medo e não com desafio. E isto o desconcertara. Em todos estes anos, em que a via de longe brilhando intensamente no mundo da moda, ele pensara que ela provavelmente nem se lembrava que ele existia. Muito menos que um dia havia se deitado em sua cama e depois o traído.

Durante anos cortara Claire quando esta começava a falar de algo relacionado a Kate. Ele não queria saber. Não lhe interessava. Até hoje não fazia idéia do que Claire sabia sobre ele e Kate. Ele nunca tocou no assunto com a irmã e Jack intuíra que Kate também não lhe contara nada. Melhor assim. Se ela desconfiava que havia algo estranho naquelas recusas dele de ouvir sobre Kate, guardava para si. Mas agora ele a vira de novo.

Jack respirou fundo. As lembranças que jogava para o fundo da mente todo este tempo, vindo à tona, sem permissão, mas irremediavelmente intensas. Aquilo era loucura. Mas uma parte dele queria voltar lá dentro e confrontá-la. Para que? Ele não sabia. Talvez perguntar se ela era feliz. Será que ainda era a mesma Kate, rebelde e inconseqüente? Provavelmente não.

E sem pensar, Jack deu meia volta e entrou no saguão apinhado de gente. O desfile havia terminado. Mas seu colega havia dito que teria um cocktail depois. E animado, ainda frisara que contavam com a presença de várias modelos. Claro que Jack não tinha a menor intenção de permanecer naquela festa. Mas agora era diferente.

Vasculhou o local com o olhar a procurando. Reconheceu algumas modelos, os paparazzis continuavam ali, como se esperassem alguém. De repente, todos se voltaram para o mesmo local e lá estava ela. Linda. Num vestido prata, muito curto e os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros. Ela sorria para os flashes e respondia as perguntas dos repórteres ansiosos.

-È verdade que vai estrelar um filme, Kate?

-Onde ouviram isto? – ela respondeu distraída, em tom de brincadeira.

As perguntas continuavam, insistentes. De repente, um braço musculoso passou por seus ombros e Jack se enrijeceu ao reconhecer Sawyer. Com os cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo e roupas elegantemente despojadas, mas o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

-Seu marido não é ciumento, Kate? –alguém gritou .

-Só um pouco – Sawyer respondeu, as mãos agora possessivamente em sua cintura

Kate disse algo em seu ouvido e Sawyer sorriu para os fotógrafos de maneira charmosa.

-Senhores, precisamos ir!

-Mas temos mais perguntas!

Sawyer a conduziu em meio à horda de fotógrafos até um carro preto. Jack a viu desaparecer e só então percebeu que não se mexera do lugar, as juntas dos dedos presas no copo que segurava.

-Hei, estava te procurando – o médico gritou – Onde se meteu? Vai dizer que estava trás de um autógrafo da Kate Austen? Ela é mesmo um arraso não? Este marido dela é um cara de sorte. Quem me dera ser casado com uma mulher desta!

Jack tomou o resto de sua bebida de um gole só, tentando acalmar os nervos. Quer dizer que Kate e Sawyer ainda estavam juntos depois de todo este tempo? Sentiu a velha raiva o atormentar. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

-Hei, Jack, esta surdo?

-Me desculpe – ele fingiu olhar o relógio – Preciso ir, ainda sai um vôo para Boston hoje à noite.

-Achei que fossemos nos divertir na festa... Olha quanta mulher gata, cara!

-Eu sou casado!

-E daí? Eu também sou.

Jack riu.

-Divirta-se!

-Ok, nos vemos na próxima. Manda um beijo para Sarah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia empacotou mais uma caixa e a encostou num canto do apartamento. Olhou em volta desolada, tudo estava uma bagunça, ainda tinha um monte de coisas para empacotar. Fazer mudanças sempre era uma coisa terrível. Mas desta vez tinha um gostinho melhor para ela: era seu primeiro apartamento. Que comprara com seu próprio dinheiro. Aluguel nunca mais! E além do mais, também estava comemorando seu mais novo emprego: estava entrando como sócia numa conceituada firma de Advocacia de Los Angeles. De inicio sentiu-se um pouco apreensiva de voltar à LA e ter que se deparar com o passado terrível que deixara para trás. Mas depois de muito pensar, decidiu que já era hora de voltar e continuar seguindo com sua vida como vinha fazendo.

Ninguém mais poderia machucá-la agora era o que sua mente repetia. Além disso, seus pais estavam adorando sua volta à cidade, apesar de não aprovarem o fato de estar indo morar sozinha; Na opinião deles ela só deveria sair de casa depois de casada, mas para Ana-Lucia essa era uma opinião ultrapassada, principalmente porque ela já vivia sozinha há muito tempo. No início, quando começou a estudar na faculdade, ainda muito abalada com o que tinha sofrido em Los Angeles, Ana não quis morar nos alojamentos da universidade. Fragilizada, ela passou um bom tempo morando com tia Iêda. Foi um período muito bom para ela, pois pôde desabafar com sua querida tia sobre tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido, e sua madrinha foi muito compreensiva.

Depois, no segundo ano do curso Ana-Lucia começou a morar com uma amiga no alojamento da faculdade de direito, ao final do curso alugou um apartamento e deu boas-vindas à sua independência. Agora, aos 24 anos ela sabia exatamente o que queria. Sentia-se poderosa, desejada. Os homens a procuravam bastante, mas ela nunca descia do pedestal em que se colocara para proteger o próprio coração. Paixões sim, mas nenhum relacionamento sério. Ana-Lucia não estava interessada em sofrer na mão de ninguém, tal qual o juramento que fizera a si mesma ainda debilitada no hospital oito anos atrás depois de ter sofrido o acidente de carro que ocasionou-lhe o traumático aborto.

Pensando no quanto sua vida mudara durante aqueles oito anos, Ana-Lucia jogou-se no sofá e deixou os objetos que estava encaixotando de lado por um momento. O barulho do telefone celular soou embaixo de uma almofada e ela atendeu com um sorriso:

- Hey!

- Oi garota, como é que você está?- indagou a voz animada de sua amiga Libby do outro lado da linha.

- Eu estou ótima, amiga.- Ana respondeu.

- Ah é mesmo?- retrucou Libby. – Pois imagino que esteja realmente porque encontrei com o seu Manoel no supermercado hoje e ele me disse que você conseguiu a sociedade na firma advocacia, comprou um apartamento aqui em LA e está voltando. Sua bruxa, quando pretendia me contar?

Ana-Lucia deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, Libby!

- Certo, mas agora eu e a Naomi já sabemos e só posso dizer que estamos muito felizes com a sua volta, amiga.

- Eu também!

- Quando você chega?

- Bem, se eu conseguir empacotar tudo até amanhã eu pego o último vôo de volta para Los Angeles.

- Eu e a Naomi estaremos te esperando pra gente dar uma volta e relembrar os velhos tempos.

Ana-Lucia não sabia se queria relembrar os velhos tempos. Mas deixou esse pensamento de lado e perguntou:

- E quanto à Naomi? Ela e o Desmond vão mesmo se casar?

- Eles ainda brigam feito cão e gato, mas o amor é lindo! Bem, preciso ir agora amiga, tenho pacientes para atender.

- Oh sim, você é a Dra. Thompson agora!

- Então! Estou esperando você aqui amiga, me liga!

- Ok, beijos!

Ana desligou o telefone e voltou a se esparramar no sofá. Dessa vez ligou a TV. Estava sintonizada em um destes canais de celebridades e ela pegou uma caixinha de comida chinesa que tinha pedido há mais de vinte minutos e assistiu ao programa, distraída. De repente ergueu os olhos pra TV, atenta quando ouviu um nome conhecido.

"_A super modelo Kate Austen desfilou esta noite para as mais famosas grifes em um evento beneficente em Nova York..."_

A repórter continuava a falar sobre o desfile, enquanto passava imagens de Kate nos mais diferentes trajes.

"_Ela fugiu das perguntas sobre os rumores de que estrelaria um filme..."_

E então Ana engasgou quando Kate apareceu respondendo as perguntas com ninguém menos que Sawyer do lado! Ela sentiu a respiração presa na garganta e o coração praticamente parando de bater. Pegou o controle e aumentou o volume. A mesma voz irônica, o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro. Mas as roupas eram diferentes. Caras. O cabelo arrumado num rabo de cavalo, dizia que o antigo Sawyer, ex. presidiário e mecânico, não existia mais. Agora ele era marido de uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo. Ana sentiu um ódio frio a dominá-la. O mesmo canalha que a havia humilhado, que fora responsável por perder seu filho, depois de rejeitá-lo. O mesmo homem que a tratara da maneira mais vil. Agora ria para as câmeras. Rico e feliz. A vida não era justa;

Irritada, ela desligou a TV e jogou o controle longe. Odiava Sawyer com todas as suas forças. E seria feliz se o visse sofrer muito. E ela ainda veria isto. Tinha certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Achei que fossemos ficar para a festa! – Sawyer reclamou dentro do carro.

Kate o encarou. Irritada.

-Não obriguei você a vir comigo!

-O que iam dizer se eu ficasse sozinho?

-Não seria a primeira vez não é?

-Hei, vai ficar com ironia agora? Está irritadinha?

Kate o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Desde quando se preocupa com o que estou sentindo?

Ele riu sarcástico.

-Estou vendo que está irritada mesmo. E isto não é novidade – completou.

-Sawyer, porque não volta para a droga da festa e me deixa em paz?

-Você adoraria não é?

-Adoraria ficar sem brigar ao menos um dia.

-A culpa é de quem?

Kate não respondeu, virando-se para a janela. Podia ouvir Sawyer bufando ao seu lado.

-Kate... – ele falou com a voz branda, tocando seu ombro, mas ela se esquivou.

Sawyer tirou as mãos dela irritado.

-Estou cansado deste seu humor, sardenta.

Ela o fitou.

-Está comigo porque quer!

-Estou contigo porque somos casados! E é isto que pessoas casadas fazem!

-Está comigo porque eu sustento você!

-Oh! Vai ficar jogando isto na minha cara agora?

-Você pediu!

-Hei, sardenta, isto nunca foi problema para nós! Sei que nunca foi loucamente apaixonada por mim, mas pelo menos antes você disfarçava melhor! E só para refrescar sua memória, você pediu que eu viesse para Nova York com você!

-Isto foi há mais de oito anos Sawyer

-Oito anos que estamos juntos e conseguimos agüentar até então, sei que é por causa...

-Não. Não vamos colocar isto no meio da nossa briga!

-Ok, concordo com você. Os nossos problemas são nossos problemas não é?

Kate fechou os olhos, começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça.

-Está arrependida, sardenta? – ele indagou de repente e Kate abriu os olhos.

-Arrependida do que?

-De ter se casado comigo

-Agora é tarde não é?

-È que às vezes... droga, Kate! Eu tento ok? Tento fazer com que dê certo, mas você não dá a mínima!

Kate engoliu em seco, sentindo-se levemente culpada. Ele tinha razão. Ela sabia.

-Sawyer... eu também tento.

Ele riu, irônico

-Se você diz!

-Esta vendo? É por isto que me irrita!

-Já vamos começar de novo...

O carro parou e Kate saltou e entrou no prédio, com Sawyer em seus calcanhares. Entraram no elevador e ele riu

-Sabe, sardenta, hoje você esta diferente...

-Diferente como? – ele indagou na defensiva

-Eu não sei... Estava mais calminha antes deste desfile...

-È impressão sua.

A porta se abriu na cobertura e Kate arrancou os sapatos quando entrou no luxuoso apartamento. Sawyer a surpreendeu, a abraçando por trás e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Sei muito bem como podemos acabar esta briga...

Kate o empurrou

-Hoje não Sawyer!

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Sempre uma desculpa...

-Você poderia ter um pouco de sensibilidade, trabalhei o dia inteiro, enquanto você passou o dia vagabundando!

Ele riu.

-De novo esta história?

-Faz um favor a nós dois? Cala a boca!

Ela entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Sawyer xingou baixinho. Estava realmente cansado daquela situação. Pegou um cartão que tinha no bolso do paletó e sorriu

Havia algo melhor a fazer hoje à noite. Muito mais interessante do que tentar fazer as pazes com Kate. Pegou o telefone e discou.

- Hey, baby, ainda quer jantar esta noite?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ouviu a porta batendo e sentiu alívio por Sawyer ter saído. Hoje, dentre todos os outros dias não estava a fim de brigar mais. Será que tinha mesmo visto Jack? Ou era mais uma peça que sua imaginação lhe pregava? Jack morava em Boston. Era o que Claire sempre dizia. E estava casado e feliz com Sarah. Kate sentia o coração se apertar sempre que Claire comentava algo sobre eles. Mesmo ela fingindo que não estava interessada. Mas a vida seguira. Para ela e para ele. Ela se casara com Sawyer, contrariando todas as probabilidades e ele se casara com Sarah. Durante todos estes anos, ela vira sua vida mudar irreversivelmente e o passado fora se distanciando, mas nunca esquecido totalmente. E agora, voltava com força total. Ela suspirou. Será que continuava a mesma tola de sempre? De repente seu celular tocou.

-Oi Kate! – ela ouviu a voz de Claire

-Oi Claire, tudo bem com você?

-Nasceu!

-Como assim nasceu? Não era pra daqui quinze dias?

-Sei que era, mas passei mal hoje e tiveram que me trazer as pressas para o hospital

-Por que não avisou antes?

-E deu tempo?

-E está tudo bem?

-Sim, é um menino, como já sabia. Vai chamar Aaron. Você virá pra cá?

-Claro! Vou ver se acho um vôo ainda hoje

-Não tem pressa!

-È... Claire... O seu irmão vai estar aí também?

-Eu liguei na casa dele, mas a Sarah disse que esta viajando, num simpósio de medicina parece... Acho que ele só vem na segunda feira.

Kate respirou aliviada

-Me espera então.

-Sawyer virá com você?

-Não, irei sozinha – Kate cortou.

-Ok, vou te esperar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Claire, ele é muito lindo. Parece com você – Kate comentou na manhã seguinte com Aaron no colo.

-Tinha que ser lindo mesmo! – Claire falou rindo quando Kate o devolveu para seu colo – E então, porque o Sawyer não veio?

-Estamos meio brigados.

-Sei...

-Mas não quero falar sobre isto. E o Tom não apareceu?

-Não me fale deste traste! Ele não quer saber de ser pai. Mas não me importo.

-Sempre achei que você fosse casar com o Charlie!

-Eu e Charlie terminamos há muito tempo, e você sabe porque. Ele escolheu o caminho dele.

-Foi uma pena mesmo. Ele poderia ser o pai do Aaron.

-Mas não é.

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar não é?

-Sei sim. Mesmo você desaparecendo às vezes... cheia de desfiles e fotos... – ela brincou

-Sempre tenho tempo pra você.

-Contanto que eu não fale do Jack!

Kate ficou incomodada e Claire pegou sua mão.

-Desculpa, era brincadeira.

-Eu sei

-Eu nunca entendi direito esta antipatia de vocês.

Kate deu um sorriso amarelo.

Ele sempre foi horrível comigo, você sabe.

-Ah, mas isto é coisa do passado, você nem é mais aquela rebelde. Ele a tratava assim porque se preocupava comigo.

-Achei que não ia falar do seu irmão!

Claire riu.

-Se não fosse tão improvável eu ia achar... ah, deixa pra lá!

Kate não insistiu. Sabia o que Claire ia falar. E nem queria ouvir.

-O papo esta bom, mas eu preciso ir!

-Mas já? Achei que fosse passar uns dias aqui.

-Não posso. Tenho trabalho.

-E a Mandy?

-Volta amanhã de manhã da Disney.

-Agora entendi. Dá um beijo nela. E ela tem que vir conhecer o Aaron.

-Ela virá.

Kate deu um beijo na amiga e se despediu Se corresse ainda podia pegar um vôo antes do meio dia. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta devagar e então estacou. O coração falhando uma batida ao ver Jack vindo em sua direção no corredor.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Lá estava ela. O motivo das antigas inquietações de Jack. Kate. Ela não era mais a adolescente que ele conhecera um dia. Kate sempre fora uma garota confiante e atrevida. A única vez em que ele a viu desamparada foi quando a teve em seus braços, em sua cama. Depois disso, ela voltara a ser a Kate ousada de antes, a adolescente que não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém, que fora capaz de levar outro homem para sua própria cama. Mas e agora, quem era aquela Kate que estava diante dele? A supermodelo milionária que parecia muito feliz e satisfeita ao lado do marido? Ou a Kate de antes que um dia se permitira abri-se para ele, entregar-se e revelar alguns de seus segredos? Era uma pergunta para a qual ele não tinha resposta.

- Olá, Jack!- a voz dela soou fria quando o cumprimentou, simplesmente porque não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não podia passar ao lado dele no corredor e sair correndo sem dizer nada. Não tinha mais dezessete anos e embora suas pernas estivessem bambas por estar vendo-o novamente, ela manteve a postura firme.

- Olá!- a resposta dele foi ainda mais fria do que a saudação dela. Os olhos de Jack transmitiam gelo para ela. Nenhum sorriso, nem mesmo um educado.

- Eu vim visitar a Claire.- ela explicou, como se não fosse óbvio.

- È claro que sim.- disse ele. – Me ver é que você não veio!- a voz dele estava carregada de deboche e ironia. – E então, como vai sua carreira, seu marido?

- Ambos muito bem.- respondeu ela, estava sentindo raiva de Jack, por estar tratando-a tão mal, suas palavras mascaradas por suposta boa educação. Por causa disso procurou atacá-lo: – Mas parece que o meu sucesso tanto profissional quanto pessoal incomoda-o Jack.

- De maneira nenhuma, Kate. Há muito tempo parei de me importar com você. Desde o dia em que a peguei se divertindo com Sawyer na minha cama!

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Você tinha que tocar nesse assunto? Por que não se comporta como adulto, me cumprimenta como se deve ser e segue o seu caminho?

- Porque eu não tenho a mínima vontade de fazer isso.- respondeu ele com rispidez. – Porque se você tivesse passado do meu lado e ido embora sem dizer eu não teria me importado. Vim aqui pra ver minha irmã e lamento muito ter encontrado você.

Aquele comentário foi à gota d'água para Kate.

- Você não mudou Jack, continua o mesmo almofadinha de sempre! Convencido, arrogante, se achando o dono da verdade!

- E você também não mudou Kate!- Jack retorquiu. – Continua a mesma garota de rostinho bonito que acha que todos vão cair aos seus pés por causa de sua beleza e falsa meiguice. Mas se eu sou almofadinha, o que você é? Tem muito mais dinheiro agora! Portanto, me poupe de ter que ter outra conversa dessas com você. Passar bem!

Dizendo isso, ele se retirou da frente dela e Kate teve que se apoiar na parede do corredor quando ele saiu. Sentiu-se zonza, o estômago embrulhando. Correu para o banheiro antes que colocasse para fora o parco conteúdo do lanche que fizera no avião a caminho de Los Angeles.

Jack, embora não tivesse demonstrado também ficou muito abalado com seu reencontro com Kate. O coração estava apertado e ele se sentia sufocar por uma dor que não passava há oito anos. No entanto, maior que a dor era a mágoa que ainda sentia de Kate. No desfile em Nova York ele chegou a considerar convidá-la para um café e conversar um pouco, quem sabe esclarecer o que acontecera no passado. Mas ao vê-la com Sawyer, sua mágoa aumentou e a raiva tomou conta dele novamente. Raiva e ciúme, embora não admitisse isso nem para si mesmo.

Recompondo-se, ele adentrou o quarto de Claire e a encontrou sorridente, amamentando seu filho.

- Oi, irmãozinho!- disse ela, ao vê-lo. - Que bom que está aqui! Achei que estivesse num simpósio de medicina em Nova York.

- Eu estava, mas minha irmã e o meu sobrinho são mais importantes que qualquer simpósio.

- Ele não é lindo?- indagou Claire, orgulhosa.

- Ele é lindo sim!- Jack concordou. – E o pai dele?

- Ah, Kate me fez essa pergunta ainda há pouco. Ela esteve aqui.

- Mesmo?- Jack fingiu indiferença. – Eu a vi há pouco no corredor! Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- O pai dele é um irresponsável Jack. Se ele não quer me ajudar com o Aaron, eu não me importo! Posso fazer isso sozinha!

- Não está sozinha, mana, você tem o meu apoio.

- E o do papai também, por incrível que pareça. Ele foi o primeiro a vir nos ver, ele está tão feliz com a chegada do neto!

Jack sorriu e Claire arrumou o seio de volta na blusa. O bebê tinha adormecido.

- Quer segurá-lo?

Ele assentiu e com cuidado pegou o sobrinho no colo.

- Aaron é um bonito nome!

- Obrigada.- Claire respondeu. – Jack, me diz uma coisa.

- O quê?- perguntou ele, embalando levemente o bebê.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Kate há oito anos atrás?

Jack engasgou a pergunta.

- È óbvio que não, ela era uma adolescente e eu já era adulto, além do mais garotas problema nunca foram meu tipo, por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque você e ela ficam muito estranhos quando falo de um para o outro.- Claire respondeu. – È como se eu estivesse tocando em uma ferida aberta...

- Claire, essa é a coisa mais louca que eu já ouvi. Não faz o menor sentido.

- Pode ser!- disse Claire, mas apesar da negativa dele ela notou que realmente havia algo que ele lhe escondia, assim como Kate também. Algo que acontecera há oito anos atrás e que ela pretendia descobrir.

Dentro do banheiro do hospital, Kate enxugava a testa com uma folha de papel toalha úmida, tinha vomitado e sua cabeça girava. Não queria encontrar Jack nunca mais, precisava sair daquele hospital o quanto antes. Trêmula, ela ligou para seu motorista particular e pediu que ele fosse buscá-la no hospital St. Sebastian com urgência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quase hora do almoço e Ana-Lucia não estava com a menor vontade de cozinhar nada, principalmente porque a cozinha estava abarrotada com as caixas e objetos que ela estava empacotando sua mudança para LA.

Ana-Lucia sabia que assim que chegasse à Los Angeles, teria que preparar seu espírito para agüentar as longas indagações do pai sobre o porquê dela decidir morar sozinha ao invés de voltar para a casa deles, mas ela sobreviveria. Depois de visitar os pais, ela sairia para tomar um drink com suas amigas Libby e Naomi.

Ela estava pensando em telefonar e pedir algo para o almoço quando ouviu o interfone tocar.

- Alô?

- Boa tarde, Srta. Cortez, o entregador de pizza está aqui.- disse o porteiro.

- Pizza?- indagou Ana. – Mas eu não pedi...- porém Ana-Lucia não terminou sua frase, apenas sorriu e disse ao porteiro. – Certo, pode mandá-lo subir!

Alguns minutos depois a campainha dela tocava. Ana-Lucia abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde, moça.- disse o atraente entregador de pizza. Alto, moreno, olhos azuis e um sorriso delicioso. – Meia peperoni, meia muzzarela?

- Aham.- Ana respondeu. – Eficiente como sempre. Mas tem um problema senhor entregador, eu não tenho como pagar pela pizza.

- Não tem problema não, moça. A senhorita não precisa me pagar em dinheiro!

- Oh!- exclamou Ana. – Posso saber o que está sugerindo, rapaz?- ela tinha as mãos na cintura e sua voz soou ultrajada.

- Sexo...- ele sussurrou entrando no apartamento e Ana deu uma risada antes de dizer:

- Coloque a pizza no balcão da cozinha, Gyle!

Gyle foi até a cozinha, colocou a pizza em cima do balcão e tirou a mochila das costas voltando para a sala e encontrando Ana-Lucia no sofá. Tirou o boné de entregador e deitou-se por cima do corpo dela, beijando-a.

- Senti saudades, baby.

- Mesmo?- retrucou ela, mexendo o corpo embaixo dele. – Posso sentir o tamanho da sua saudade!

Ele riu e a beijou novamente.

- Minhas noites não serão as mesmas sem você aqui em Yale.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele.

- Ah, não fala isso! Agora você está livre para paquerar as gatinhas do seu campus ao invés de perder seu tempo comigo.

- Meu tempo nunca é perdido quando estou com você, Ana.

Ela o beijou e as mãos dele começaram a acariciar-lhe o corpo, erguendo-lhe a camiseta branca.

- Sua mãe deve ter enlouquecido com essa sua idéia de querer pra Los Angeles me ajudar com a mudança, Gyle...- Ana sussurrou.

- Só um pouco, mas eu disse a ela que ficaria apenas alguns dias, afinal o meu chefe na pizzaria não me deu muito tempo de folga e eu não posso faltar às aulas, mas não podia deixar de ir ver você toda orgulhosa no seu apartamento novo.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se no sofá com o corpo dele entre suas pernas e ergueu os braços para que ele lhe retirasse a camiseta. Ela realmente o adorava, Gyle vinha sendo seu melhor amigo desde que começara a estudar em Yale. Ele estava estudando processamento de dados e trabalhava em uma pizzaria para sustentar a mãe doente e pagar seus livros. Sua exímia inteligência fez com que ele conseguisse uma bolsa na universidade e pudesse fazer o curso.

Desde a primeira vez que se viram, em uma festinha no campus de direto alguns dias depois de Ana ter ingressado na faculdade, uma atração boa aconteceu entre eles e com o tempo de convivência passaram de amigos a amantes. Ana hesitou no começo em se entregar a ele, embora a atração fosse forte, a mágoa que sentia de Sawyer a impedia de se relacionar com outras pessoas. Mas Gyle foi persistente e conseguiu levá-la para a cama, sempre gentil e preocupado com o prazer dela.

Ela não era muito de se abrir com as pessoas, mas com Gyle ela conseguiu isso. Contou sobre seus medos, incertezas, das saudades que sentia de casa na universidade, exceto sobre o que tinha lhe acontecido em Los Angeles, sobre o aborto e o amor que sentia por Sawyer. Disse apenas que se envolvera com um homem que a magoara muito. Gyle sentia que havia mais do que ela lhe contara, mas não a pressionava, aproveitava o que Ana lhe oferecia, mesmo sabendo que o relacionamento deles apesar de íntimo, não passava de uma forte amizade. Ela não o amava, não como ele desejava.

- Eu te quero tanto...- ele sussurrou apaixonado e Ana-Lucia acariciou os lábios dele com os dedos, antes de beijá-lo e descer para o pescoço, puxando a camisa dele para cima.

O resto das roupas se foi rapidamente e nus, no sofá eles se olharam mais uma vez antes que Gyle a possuísse. Ana-Lucia gemeu quando o sentiu dentro dela e seus olhos se fecharam. A imagem de Sawyer surgiu em sua mente, como todas as vezes em que ela fazia amor. Era inevitável e ela se odiava por isso, mas não podia impedir, a imagem dele tocando-a, fazendo amor com ela na oficina do pai a levavam ao máximo do prazer e Ana chegava ao clímax gemendo, gritando, mordendo os lábios para não dizer o nome dele.

Suados, eles se separaram no sofá. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Gyle disse:

- E a pizza?

Ana sorriu.

- Sim, vamos comer, estou faminta.- mais uma vez Sawyer tinha dominado seus pensamentos e mais uma vez ela se culpava por isso. Será que um dia iria poder esquecê-lo e seguir de verdade com sua vida? Sim, ela conseguiria isso no dia em que pudesse se vingar dele. Ansiava para que esse dia chegasse logo.

- Você está bem?- Gyle perguntou enquanto eles comiam. – Está tão calada!

- É que estava pensando no quanto você é lindo!

Gyle riu.

- Ah, conta outra, amorzinho!

Ana-Lucia sorriu tristemente.

- È que vou sentir falta daqui!

Gyle a pegou nos braços fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e a abraçou. Ele era tão alto que ela parecia uma garotinha no colo dele, os pés descalços balançando acima do chão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Sempre que precisar de mim eu irei até você!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eram quase cinco da tarde e Sawyer não fazia a menor idéia de onde Kate estava. Tudo o que sabia foi o que a assessora pessoal dela dissera à ele. Que ela tinha ido a Los Angeles a negócios e é claro não se deu ao trabalho de comunicar esse fato ao próprio marido.

Sawyer já estava ficando cansado daquele casamento. Desde que decidira trocar alianças com Kate no altar ele jurou ser fiel e fazê-la feliz até que a morte os separasse. Mas esse nunca fora o desejo de Kate, mesmo no início do casamento ela se mostrara distante.

No começo, ele tentou compreender um pouco o lado dela e de qualquer forma estava feliz com a boa vida financeira que estavam levando. Mas ás vezes pensava em Ana-Lucia e em tudo o que poderia ter tido com ela se tivesse feito a coisa certa. Se ele soubesse que seu casamento com Kate seria tão amargo quanto o fel, ele jamais teria ido com ela para Nova York. Teria se casado com a fadinha e aberto mão de toda aquela riqueza que o fazia se sentir tão vazio.

Ele sabia que se tivesse assumido seu filho e se casado com a filha de Manoel Cortez, teria que trabalhar dobrado e eles levariam uma vida modesta, mas talvez fosse mais feliz porque a fadinha o amara. Kate jamais o amara e embora ela acreditasse que ele era um parasita sem escrúpulos, não era de todo verdade. Há um bom tempo que vinha fazendo aplicações na bolsa e pensando em fazer um curso de administração de empresas. Gostava de carros e pretendia abrir seu próprio negócio. Quem sabe uma parceria com o velho Manoel? Seu ex-patrão sempre fora muito bom nisso e Sawyer soube que ele tinha conseguido modernizar e aumentar sua oficina. Mas uma parceria com Cortez significava voltar a ver Ana-Lucia e isso o deixava morrendo de medo. Como ela estaria agora? Será que tinha ido mesmo pra Yale e feito faculdade de direito? Poderia ela depois de oito anos perdoá-lo pelo que ele fizera? Ela ainda seria a mesma garota meiga e inocente incapaz de enxergar a maldade do mundo? Provavelmente não.

Viver com Kate era o mesmo que viver sozinho. Saíam juntos, iam a festas por causa da carreira dela, mas sempre estavam brigando e há muito que ela não permitia que ele a tocasse. Sentia que estava morrendo por dentro. Sua única válvula de escape eram as amantes, mas ele já não via tanta graça em ter várias mulheres como há oito anos atrás.

Perdido em suas próprias divagações, ele assustou-se levemente quando bateram à porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar!- ele autorizou servindo-se de uma dose de uísque no mini-bar de sua varanda particular.

- Olá, bonitão!- disse Shannon, entrando no quarto, fazendo voz insinuante.

- Shannon, o que está fazendo aqui?- ele indagou, surpreso com a presença dela em sua casa e principalmente em seu quarto. – Eu disse a você ontem que jantaríamos mais tarde, mas claro que não aqui.

- Ah, mas eu não podia esperar. Estava com saudades.- ela disse meiga e se aproximou dele, beijando-o.

Sawyer a beijou de volta e a abraçou.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo em Nova York?- ele indagou.

- Menos do que eu gostaria. Tenho que estar na Itália na semana que vem. Mas vou pensar em você todos os dias enquanto eu estiver lá.

Era sempre assim desde que ele e Shannon se tornaram amantes. Sawyer não planejou nada, simplesmente aconteceu. Foi depois de um desfile em Londres, ela chegou com ele e lhe entregou um cartão profissional. Sawyer achou graça da brincadeira, mas telefonou para ela e eles se encontraram em um hotel. Passaram a fazer isso sempre que tinham oportunidade, na maior parte das vezes quando ela e Kate se encontravam nos desfiles. Então Shannon o procurava e entrega a ele seu cartão e eles se encontravam em um hotel. Depois disso passavam um bom tempo sem se ver por causa da carreira dela e dos compromissos de Kate, mas quando se encontravam não perdiam a oportunidade de estarem juntos.

Sawyer gostava dela. Shannon era bonita, refinada e divertida. Mas era só isso, nenhuma atrativo a mais, nada que fizesse seu coração bater mais forte. Mas seu caso com ela servia ao propósito de amenizar sua solidão e ele desconfiava que para ela, ele representava o mesmo, apenas uma válvula de escape.

- Olha só, querida, você está linda com esse vestido azul e me deixando louco de vontade pra te levar pra cama, mas talvez seja melhor a gente ir pra um hotel discreto, almoçar e...

Shannon beijou o pescoço dele e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, dizendo:

- Por favor Sawyer, não seja mal! Já pensou no quanto seria excitante fazer amor na cama em que você dorme com a Kate?

Sawyer a afastou delicadamente.

- Shannon, isso não me parece uma boa idéia e aliás, eu fico um pouco preocupado quando você começa com essa sua obsessão pelas coisas da Kate. Você não precisa disso, você é linda, inteligente, tão boa modelo quanto ela. Esqueça a Kate, faça sua própria história!

- Sawyer, isso não tem nada a ver com a Kate!- respondeu ela, puxando-o pela nuca e beijando-o. – Ah, quando foi que você começou a se preocupar com o que a Kate acha, Sawyer? Ela não tá nem aí pra você, nunca esteve!

Shannon estava certa nessa parte. Kate não se importava com ele, então por que ele precisava se importar com ela? Além disso, ela estava em Los Angeles e não chegaria em casa naquele exato momento.

- Eu sim posso te dar o que você precisa!- Shannon insistiu.

Sawyer rendeu-se com um sorriso e a pegou em seus braços levando-a para a cama. Tinha acabado de esquecer seus escrúpulos em relação à cama e o quarto de Kate. Eles começaram a se beijar e rolar entre os lençóis, mas antes que a primeira peça de roupa fosse despida, Kate abriu a porta do quarto que Sawyer se esquecera de trancar e bradou:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Shannon e Sawyer se separaram no mesmo instante.

- Kate, eu posso explicar...- começou a dizer Sawyer, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem tente!

- Mas a explicação é muito simples, querida.- disse Shannon com petulância. – Eu estou apenas cuidando do lindo marido que você despreza!

- Saia daqui! Sua...- os punhos de Kate se fecharam e ela não completou a frase. – Apenas saia daqui!- a ordem saiu num tom de voz mais baixo, porém não menos ameaçador.

- Saia Shannon, por favor!- pediu Sawyer.

Shannon levantou-se da cama de cabeça erguida, pegou sua bolsa que tinha largado sob uma poltrona e foi até a porta para ir embora, mas antes de sair disse a Kate:

- Você é uma hipócrita!

Quando ela saiu, Kate explodiu com Sawyer.

- Eu não sou idiota, sei que tem amantes! Mas ela? E ainda por cima na cama que eu durmo? Você é um cretino, Sawyer!

- Ela apareceu aqui de repente, me desculpe por isso, mas você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada. Há quanto tempo se nega a ter qualquer tipo de contato físico comigo? Já perdi até a conta. Você é uma mulher frígida, Kate!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o ódio dela aumentou e ela esbofeteou-o no rosto. Sawyer não revidou, apenas ficou olhando para ela com uma das mãos sobre a face agora marcada.

- Se eu sou o que sou a culpa é sua!

- Minha?- ele gritou. – Isso eu não vou admitir que você diga porque não é verdade. Foi você quem me chamou pra vir pra Nova York e eu estou cansado de repetir isso. Também foi você que achou que devíamos nos casar, e ambos sabemos o porquê não é?

- Não quero falar sobre assunto!- ela disse, fazendo gestos nervosos com as mãos. – Você tem razão, eu cometi um grande erro trazendo você comigo pra Nova York, eu poderia muito bem ter te deixado sendo o mecânico pé rapado que você era em LA há oito anos atrás.

Ela deu as costas a ele, mas Sawyer segurou o braço dela, com força.

- Não dê as costas pra mim!

Kate olhou para ele, com ódio.

- Eu sempre me perguntei o que foi que te fez mudar de idéia naquela noite em que terminou comigo. Você disse que estava tudo acabado, mas depois decidiu voltar. Você não precisava disso, já naquela época a agência de modelos estava pagando gordos cheques pra você, então por que precisou de mim?

Ela não respondeu. Seus lábios tremiam de raiva e frustração.

- Eu odeio você Sawyer!- ela disse em voz baixa fazendo o coração dele se contrair.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e quando a ergueu novamente, disse em tom sombrio:

- Eu já esperava por isso.

- Papai, mamãe!- uma voz de criança cortou a discussão deles.

Mandy entrou no quarto, balançando seus cachos castanho-escuros e correu até os pais, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo. Kate tratou de enxugar as lágrimas que rolavam pela face dela.

- Hey, sardentinha!- disse Sawyer carinhoso, pegando a filha no colo. – Nossa, você está tão pesada, quantos quilos engordou nessa viagem?

- Nenhum!- ela respondeu com cara de zangada, mas logo desfez a expressão aborrecida e encheu o rosto do pai de beijinhos. Ela o idolatrava.

- Falou com o Mickey? Deu o meu recado a ele?

A menina balançou a cabeça sorridente e em seguida olhou para a mãe.

- Está chorando, mamãe?

- Não querida, não estou chorando. Só estou um pouco resfriada.

- Você vive resfriada, mamãe.- constatou a menina, já flagrara a mãe chorando pelos cantos muitas vezes e Kate sempre dava a mesma desculpa.

- É você tem razão Mandy, a mamãe está um pouco triste. Mas nós sabemos o que pode alegrá-la, não sabemos?

- Sim!- respondeu a criança com empolgação. – Sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate e flocos de chantilly por cima.

- È isso mesmo! O que acha, mamãe?- ele indagou a Kate com uma expressão esperançosa, seus olhos diziam "vamos fazer pela Mandy".

- Sim, é claro.- respondeu Kate. – Um sorvete de chocolate seria ótimo!

- Então vamos deixar a mamãe trocar de roupa, não é Mandy?

A menina sorriu e abraçou a mãe antes de pegar na mão do pai para saírem do quarto.

- Agora você vai me contar tudo sobre a viagem. Se divertiu muito com suas amiguinhas?- perguntava Sawyer enquanto eles deixavam o quarto.

Quando eles saíram, Kate controlou-se para não cair em prantos mais uma vez naquele dia. Pegar Shannon e Sawyer juntos na cama foi muito doloroso, mesmo que ela não o amasse. O flagrante havia sido apenas a concretização nua e crua de que seu casamento era uma farsa e já havia acabado há muito tempo. Mas havia Mandy e uma separação poderia fazer muito mal a sua filha. Sawyer era um excelente pai, disso ela não podia se queixar, e ás vezes ela pensava que ele entendia a criança melhor do que ela mesma. Não, não podia pensar em separação agora, não quando Mandy ainda ia fazer 8 anos de idade. Kate precisava ser forte e continuar levando a farsa de seu casamento. Mesmo assim não permitiria que Sawyer trouxesse suas amantes para casa. Assim que tivesse outra oportunidade ela falaria com ele sobre isso e iria impor suas regras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia sentiu um frio no estômago quando o táxi vindo do aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles entrou na antiga rua onde ela morava. Gyle sentiu a tensão dela e segurou-lhe a mão carinhosamente. Ela sorriu para ele e comentou:

- È tão estranho voltar aqui depois de oito anos...

- Por que nunca voltou?- ele indagou. – Nem mesmo para uma visita?

Ana não respondeu e Gyle soube o porquê.

- Tem algo a ver com aquele homem que te magoou?

- Ele trabalhava pro meu pai na oficina.- ela revelou e isso foi tudo.

- Ás vezes é precisamos que enfrentemos nossos fantasmas, Ana.

- Gostaria que ele fosse um fantasma.- ela respondeu e se calou.

O táxi parou em frente à casa dos pais dela. Ana-Lucia pagou a corrida e Gyle a ajudou com as malas. Logo Raquel surgiu à varanda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Analulu! _Dios!_

- _Mama!_- exclamou Ana-Lucia correndo para abraçar a mãe, louca de saudades. Há algum tempo que não se viam.

- Oh, minha filhinha!- Raquel a abraçou e em seguida afastou para olhar para ela. – Você está tão linda!

Manoel apareceu logo atrás com um grande sorriso.

- _Ninã_!

_- Hola, papa_!

Ele a abraçou com força.

- Ah, minha princesinha, _me haces falta_!

Raquel sorriu para Gyle.

- E esse jovem _hija_, quem é?

Manoel soltou Ana-Lucia do abraço e olhou com expressão de poucos amigos para Gyle.

- Este é Gyle Smith.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Um amigo de Yale, veio pra me ajudar com a mudança para o apartamento.

- Presumo que ele deverá partir hoje mesmo.- disse Manoel, com desconfiança. – Não pega nada bem para uma moça solteira receber um homem em sua casa.

- Não, _papa_.- Ana-Lucia apressou-se em dizer. – Gyle vai ficar alguns dias.

Manoel e Raquel se entreolharam.

- O que acha disso, _mi dulce_?- indagou Manoel a esposa.

Raquel deu de ombros e cumprimentou Gyle com dois beijinhos no rosto.

- Venham _niños_, vamos entrar!- disse ela puxando Ana de um lado e Gyle de outro.

Manoel os seguiu com os braços cruzados. Não estava gostando nada da presença daquele rapaz no apartamento de sua filha, aliás não estava gostando nem dessa história dela morar sozinha sendo solteira.

Raquel pediu discretamente a ele que tivesse paciência e deixou que Gyle pusesse as malas de Ana-Lucia no antigo quarto dela. Depois disso, todos se reuniram à mesa para almoçar. Ana-Lucia contou sobre tia Yêda, a vida atribulada da faculdade e o novo emprego. Estava tudo indo bem até Manoel perguntar de supetão:

- Sr. Smith, posso saber quais são suas intenções com minha filha?

Gyle engasgou e Ana-Lucia ficou sem graça. Mas ele procurou ser razoável e tomando um gole generoso de suco de abacaxi, ele respondeu:

- Somos só amigos, senhor.

- Sei!- Manoel respondeu. – Sei muito bem como é que funcionam essas amizades entre os jovens de hoje. – Ana, quantos quartos tem no seu apartamento?

- Dois, _papa_.- ela respondeu.

- Presumo que o jovem Smith vá dormir em um e você em outro, certo?

"Oh, meu Deus! O homem está presumindo de novo!"- exclamou Gyle em pensamento.

- Claro, _papa_.- Ana mentiu. Não estava com nenhum pouco de vontade de discutir com o pai.

- E eu espero que nesse seu quarto tenha tranca!- Manoel acrescentou.

- Manoel!- Raquel exclamou, aturdida. – Deixe Analulu em paz! Sim, _cariño_, você irá ver suas amigas hoje?

- Sim, eu irei vê-las à noite depois que eu der uma arrumada no meu apartamento.

- Eu irei ajudá-la!- disse Gyle e recebeu um olhar feio de Manoel. Tomou mais um gole de suco.

- Ana-Lucia, tem certeza que vai ficar mesmo nesse apartamento?- insistiu Manoel. – Não convém a uma moça solteira morar sozinha.

Ana-Lucia suspirou:

- Outra vez essa história, _papa_? Eu já disse ao senhor que vou ficar bem.

- Aceita uma sobremesa, Gyle?- Raquel perguntou cortando o assunto e nada mais foi dito sobre isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava em seu escritório particular tentando trabalhar em algumas coisas no computador para esquecer o episódio da noite anterior com Sawyer, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela enorme casa onde morava. Foi até o quarto de Mandy e a encontrou dormindo abraçada a um brinquedo. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e acariciou os cabelos sedosos e cacheados da menina.

- Você é tão linda...- sussurrou. – Eu te amo, meu bebê. Tudo o que eu faço nessa vida é por você, meu anjinho.

Mandy resmungou algo no sono e agarrou com força o urso de pelúcia preferido. Um dos presentes de Sawyer. Kate resolveu deixá-la dormir e saiu do quarto. Serviu-se no mini-bar de um drink para relaxar. Não costumava beber, mas de vez em quanto sentia uma necessidade de tomar um drink e pensar na vida. Recostou-se ao sofá e ficou degustando sua bebida até que se assustou com o barulho do celular.

Atendeu quando leu o nome Claire no visor.

- Hey, amiga.

- Está tudo bem? Você já saiu do hospital?

- Já sim! Estou ligando da casa do meu pai pra te fazer um convite. È que eu quero que você seja a madrinha do Aaron. O batizado vai ser em dois dias na propriedade de campo do meu pai. Como eu sei que a sua agenda é lotada fiquei com medo de que não pudesse vir e resolvi telefonar logo.

- Mas eu irei amiga, com certeza. Pode contar comigo. È só me passar o endereço. Mas antes, me diz, você não acha que a Margot não vai ficar zangada em me ver por lá?

- Kate, isso já faz muito tempo, além do mais, você é uma modelo famosa. A Margot não vai falar nada.

- Certo, me passe o endereço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E como estão seus pais?- indagou Libby a Ana-Lucia enquanto enchia uma colher com uma generosa quantidade de sorvete de baunilha.

- Estão bem, passei a tarde inteira com eles.- respondeu ela, lambendo sorvete de morango de uma casquinha.

- Eles devem estar muito felizes com a sua volta.- comentou Naomi.

- Eles estão felizes, mas _papa_ está amuado porque não fui morar com eles e preferi comprar o apartamento.

- É porque o seu pai é do tempo dos dinossauros né Ana?- gracejou Libby. – Ele acha que você só pode sair de casa se estiver casada. Como você terminou a faculdade e ainda é solteira, o certo seria você voltar pra casa, pelo menos na cabeça do seu pai.

- Não daria certo mesmo que eu quisesse.- ela se justificou. – Eu me acostumei a viver sozinha e levar minha própria vida nos últimos oito anos.

- Sim, e a levar homens bonitos e sarados para o seu apartamento.- acrescentou Naomi, rindo.

- Hey, o Gyle é só um amigo, tá? Ele veio de Yale só pra me ajudar com a mudança, mas vai ficar alguns dias aqui. O _papa_ ficou louco com isso, tem medo que ele tire a minha virgindade!- Ana gargalhou. – Só se for pela segunda vez, ou pela terceira, quarta...

As três riram juntas. Depois elas voltaram a tomar seus sorvetes e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Naomi disse:

- È mesmo muito bom que você tenha voltado pra casa, Ana. Assim, tão bem, segura de si. Eu e a Libby ficamos muito preocupadas com você depois do acidente.

- Foi uma fatalidade, mas é passado.- falou Ana-Lucia, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Sabe que até hoje eu me pergunto o que levou você a pegar o carro do seu pai e sair dirigindo daquele jeito?- indagou Libby. – Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão racional e responsável.

- Todo mundo tem seu momento de rebeldia um dia na vida.- ela respondeu e falou sobre qualquer outra coisa, mudando o rumo da conversa. Não queria falar desse fato passado, isso ficara para trás e tudo o que restara foi seu desejo de vingança, por isso perguntou de repente:

- E quanto ao pessoal da escola, o que aconteceu com todo mundo?

Naomi passou a falar de várias pessoas, das que tinham ido embora, das que ficaram, das que casaram e o nome de Kate surgiu na conversa como Ana-Lucia esperava. Se ela e Sawyer estavam casados, esta era a melhor forma de obter informações sobre ele.

- A Kate tornou-se uma das modelos mais bem pagas do mundo fashion.- dizia Naomi. – Ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse, mesmo assim ela se casou com o Sawyer e estão juntos até hoje.

- Você gostava do Sawyer quando éramos adolescentes, não é Ana? Me lembro que fez até um piercing porque achava que ele ia gostar.

- Bobagens de adolescente.- respondeu Ana tentando mostrar indiferença ao nome de Sawyer.

- Bem, eles casaram.- continuou Naomi. – E agora ele a acompanha pelo mundo todo durante os desfiles.

- Vida boa!- exclamou Ana. – Ele teve sorte em ter se casado com ela.

- Eu ouvi dizer que a Kate esteve aqui em LA hoje para ver o bebê da Claire.- disse Naomi.

- A Claire teve um bebê?- indagou Ana.

- Sim.- respondeu Libby. – Um menino, eu mesma fui vê-lo esta manhã. Uma gracinha!

- O Sawyer esteve com a Kate aqui em LA?

- Não que eu saiba.- repsondeu Libby. – Hum, por que todo esse interesse no Sawyer?

- Não é interesse no Sawyer, eu apenas quis saber da Kate, ela era legal.- disfarçou Ana dando de ombros.

- Acho que você ainda gosta do Sawyer.- provocou Naomi.

- Não seja ridícula!- disse Ana, passando sorvete no rosto da amiga e rindo.

- Quantos anos você tem?- queixou-se Naomi e as três começaram a rir lembrando de conversas e brincadeiras de sua adolescência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois, Kate estava na mansão campestre dos Shephard para o batizado de Aaron. Sawyer a acompanhou ao evento junto com Mandy. Ela estacionou o Mercedes em frente à enorme casa de campo e Mandy saltou para fora, empolgada.

- Eu gostei desse lugar, mamãe.- ela disse, pulando. – Será que aqui tem cavalos?

- Com certeza deve ter cavalos, sardentinha. Que eu me lembre o velho Jacko sempre gostou de cavalos.- disse Sawyer.

- Quem é Jacko?- a menina indagou.

- Jack, querida.- falou Kate com um olhar de reprovação para Sawyer por chamá-lo por aquele apelido ridículo. – Ele é o irmão da tia Claire.

- Eu não sabia que a tia Claire tinha um irmão.- a menina comentou, correndo em direção à entrada da casa.

- Hey, Mandy, volte aqui, espere por nós!- chamou Kate.

- Deixa a menina correr!- disse Sawter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas você já vai embora, Sarah?- Jack queixou-se seguindo a esposa pelo corredor principal em direção à saída da casa.

- Preciso ir, Jack.- ela limitou-se a dizer. – Já falei com a Claire e vi o bebê, o que mais eu teria para fazer aqui?

- Você ao menos poderia ficar para o almoço.

- Não Jack, eu não vou ficar. E sabe por que? Porque não vou ficar nesse joguinho de manter as aparências mais, estamos em processo de separação e embora todos disfarcem, sabem muito bem disso.

Ela continuou caminhando em direção à porta e Jack a seguiu. Mas quando eles chegaram à varanda, ambos pararam ao ver uma menina pequena, com cerca de oito anos, longos cabelos cacheados, brincando com um dos cachorros, um labrador de cor clara.

- Hey, quem é você?- indagou Sarah com doçura, a menina era muito linda. Usava um vestido amarelo de babados, combinando com os laços de fita que prendiam seus longos cabelos.

- Eu sou a Mandy.- ela respondeu, sorrindo para Sarah e Jack.

- E quem te trouxe aqui, Mandy?- perguntou Jack retribuindo o sorriso. Ela tinha enormes e profundos olhos verdes, além de pequenas sardas que pintavam seu rosto. Ele não soube porque, mas algo naquela criança o fazia lembrar de alguém.

E foi nesse exato momento que ele entendeu o porquê quando viu Sawyer se aproximando na direção dele e Sarah com um sorriso debochado no rosto, seguido por Kate que vinha logo atrás.

- Olá, doutor! Quanto tempo!- saudou ele.

- Olá, Sawyer!- Jack respondeu com frieza.

- Vejo que já conheceu a sardentinha.- Sawyer comentou cheio de orgulho. – Essa é Amanda Katherine Sawyer, minha filha. Mas ela gosta mais de ser chamada de Mandy.

- Ela é linda!- devolveu Jack, voltando sua atenção para Kate que agora se aproximava.

- Boa tarde.- disse Kate, contendo o tom da voz para que ninguém percebesse que ela estava trêmula ao ver Jack perto de sua filha. – Onde está a Claire?- ela indagou para quebrar o clima de estranheza.

- Está lá em cima, mas podem subir, fiquem à vontade.- disse Jack, ansioso para deixá-los porque a presença de Sawyer junto a Kate o incomodava e muito. Devia ter pensado que Claire os convidaria, mas mesmo assim não poderia faltar ao batizado do próprio sobrinho, principalmente se ele era o padrinho.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. Até mais!- disse Sarah se afastando e Jack aproveitou o ensejo para sair dali e acompanhar Sarah até o portão.

Quando eles se afastaram, Sawyer comentou:

- Achei o Jack mais educado hoje.

Kate ignorou o comentário dele e pegou na mão de Mandy para irem ver Claire e o bebê.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, durante o almoço do batizado, ele manteve-se à distância sem sequer olhar para Kate. Ela notou que ele ficou olhando para Mandy enquanto a menina comia e sorriu, mas quando percebeu que Kate o estava observando ele parou de sorrir e pediu licença para deixar a mesa.

Sawyer por sua vez, estava bancando o sujeito mais divertido do mundo como sempre. Contando piadas e agradando a todos. Mas Kate não sabia que aquela era uma capa para mascarar o que ele realmente estava sentindo. Após o almoço, Margot que estava um poço de educação com Kate a convidou para um passeio na propriedade.

Mandy nunca tinha estado no campo e por isso estava muito animada com tudo o que via ao seu redor. Ela pediu ao pai que a levasse para ver o lago, e Sawyer aproveitou o ensejo para sair do lado de Kate. Ele levou a menina até a beira do riacho e Mandy se distraiu com os peixinhos coloridos. Foi nessa hora que o celular dele tocou. Era Shannon. Sawyer afastou-se para atender o aparelho.

- Hey Shannon!

- Hey, baby!- respondeu ela. – Adivinha onde eu estou?

- Já está na Itália?

- Não, seu bobo! Eu estou em Los Angeles, mas precisamente em frente à casa de campo dos Shephard.

- Você o quê...?

- Um passarinho me contou que você e sua digníssima esposa vinham pra cá pro batizado do filho da Claire e como eu não agüentava de saudades...

- Shannon, é melhor você ir embora. Não é uma boa a Kate te ver por aqui depois do que aconteceu.

- Não Sawyer, eu preciso ver você! Se você não vier falar comigo agora, eu vou entrar na casa e fazer um escândalo que a sua mulherzinha não vai esquecer!

- Tá bom, espera um pouco que eu já tô indo aí!

Nervoso, ele desligou o telefone e viu que Mandy estava agachada na beira do riacho, mas em segurança. Resolveu que despacharia Shannon bem rápido e logo voltaria para junto da filha. Porém, Mandy, querendo tocar nos peixinhos e sem noção do quão forte era a correnteza, tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés na água, erguendo a bainha do vestido. Viu um peixe colorido nadando para longe e quis pegá-lo, mas acabou escorregando numa pedra e caindo na água. A correnteza forte a puxou de pronto e como ela não sabia nadar, começou a se afogar.

Jack vinha cavalgando pela propriedade em seu novo garanhão negro quando viu uma mão pequena de criança dentro do riacho se erguendo para o ar. Lívido, ele desceu do cavalo, entendendo tudo de imediato. A filha de Kate estava se afogando.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Depois de caminhar pela propriedade dos Shephard acompanhada por Margot e Christian, Kate decidiu voltar à casa para encontrar Sawyer e Mandy e ir embora. Estava se sentindo cansada e chateada, e tudo o que queria era ir para casa. Sawyer estava no lago com a menina, mas a esta altura já devia ter voltado para a casa.

Quando chegou à varanda, mm garçom passou servindo bebida e ela pegou um copo. Nem sabia o que era, mas precisava de alguma coisa para sua garganta seca. De repente sua atenção foi desviada para um burburinho na parte norte da casa.

-Uma criança caiu no lago! – alguém gritou e Kate sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias

O copo que carregava escapou de suas mãos, espatifando-se no chão de mármore. Ela correu cegamente, o instinto materno gritando dentro dela. As pessoas se aglomeravam em volta do lago, e Kate passou rápido por entre elas.

-Foi o Jack quem a trouxe! – alguém gritou e Kate sentiu as pernas bambearem ao reconhecer a criança que Jack carregava para dentro da casa.

Era como estar no meio de seu pior pesadelo.

-Mandy! –gritou entrando na casa enquanto Jack colocava a criança molhada em um sofá. Ele a trouxera o mais rápido que pôde em seu cavalo.

Kate ajoelhou-se ao lado deles, trêmula de pavor.

-Oh Meu Deus, Mandy...

Ela tentou segurar a menina, mas alguém a afastou, reconheceu os braços de Christian Shephard.

-Deixe-o tentar ajudá-la!

Kate sentia lágrimas quentes rolando por seu rosto. Ela não respirava. Um medo apavorante a dominando. Sua Mandy. Sua filha que não tinha nem oito anos. A criança que viera tão inesperadamente, mas que ela amava mais do que tudo. Jack realizava o procedimento para reanimá-la. O silêncio a volta era tenso.

"Salve-a Jack! Salve nossa filha!"- ela repetia em pensamento, revelando em sua mente o segredo que vinha escondendo há oito anos. O segredo que não tinha coragem de revelar a Jack, mas que o faria se isso fosse preciso para salvar sua filhinha. Ela chegou mesmo a abrir a boca para gritar estas palavras desesperadas, quando a criança tossiu, expelindo água. As pessoas à volta suspiraram aliviadas e Kate segurou a mão da filha

-Mandy...

-Ela vai ficar bem. – Jack tranqüilizou-a.

Nesse momento, Sawyer irrompeu sala adentro com os olhos assustados e preocupados.

- Mandy!- ele gritou e ajoelhou ao lado da filha no sofá, segurando a outra mão dela.

A menina tossiu um pouco e abriu os olhos verdes, fitando seus pais. Mas soltou a mão de Kate e agarrou-se a Sawyer, chorando.

- Papai!

- Oh, sardentinha. Você está bem, baby?- ele indagou carinhoso, pondo a filha em seu colo sem se importar em molhar sua roupa.

- Estou tonta...- ela disse, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Nós temos que levá-la ao hospital.- Kate disse, acariciando os cabelos castanhos dela.

Jack estava de pé diante dos dois, observando-os em silêncio, até que Kate se ergueu e disse a ele:

- Obrigada por salvar minha filha.

Ele apenas assentiu e se afastou.

Sawyer levantou-se do sofá com Mandy em seu colo.

- Vamos Kate, vamos levá-la ao hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quer um refrigerante?- Gyle indagou, carinhoso ao ouvido de Ana-Lucia.

Eles passeavam de mãos dados pelo Centro Comercial de Los Angeles, fazendo compras. Gyle queria comprar alguns presentes para sua mãe antes de voltar à Yale.

- Um refrigerante seria ótimo.- ela respondeu, cheirando o pescoço dele.

Estava muito calor e seria uma boa parar para tomar uma bebida e descansar. Eles entraram em uma lanchonete e sentaram nos bancos diante do balcão, fazendo seus pedidos.

- Se você ficar mais um dia em LA dormindo em meu apartamento, papai vai ter um ataque cardíaco.- Ana gracejou quando os refrigerantes chegaram.

- Ah que é isso, amor! Seu pai me adora!

- Ele ia gostar mais de você se me pedisse em casamento.

- Pois eu posso fazer isso hoje mesmo se você quiser.

- Ah, para de brincar!- ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Gyle sorriu e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Vai ao escritório hoje à tarde?- ele indagou.

- Tenho que ir. Eu preciso me apresentar ao trabalho, conhecer meu sócio! De repente ele pode ser loiro e bonitão!

Gyle franziu o cenho.

- Por que sempre que faz piada sobre outro homem em sua vida, você diz que ele pode ser loiro?

- Porque você é moreno, oras. E eu adoro te provocar, porque você fica vermelho como um tomate!

Ela o beliscou na bochecha e a brincadeira deles foi interrompida por uma mulher loira que se aproximou deles com um lindo bebê de cabelos escuros no colo.

- Ana-Lucia é você?- indagou a mulher com um amplo sorriso.

Ana sorriu educadamente e disse:

- Olá, Nikki!

- Nossa! Eu estava sentada ali com o meu marido, Paulo.- ela apontou para uma mesa e um homem alto, magro de cabelos escuros e lindo sorriso acenou para eles. – Quando vi você. Está linda!- ela elogiou.

Gyle olhou para Nikki antes que Ana respondesse:

- E por acaso minha namorada um dia foi feia?

Nikki ficou sem graça e disse:

- Não, claro que não. Ela sempre foi bonita, pra falar a verdade todas as meninas do clube das líderes de torcida tinham inveja do corpo dela. Mas, eu quero dizer, que nos tempos do colégio a Ana era bastante reservada e não se vestia desse jeito tão sofisticado.

- A universidade faz milagres, meu bem.- disse Ana-Lucia, com ironia.

- É, eu soube que você foi pra Yale. Resolveu voltar de vez pra LA?

- Sim, eu me associei a uma firma de advocacia.

- Meus parabéns!

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Olha Ana, eu só queria que você soubesse que me sinto muito envergonhada pelo que eu, Shannon e as outras meninas aprontamos com você nos tempos da escola. Nós éramos imaturas e...

- Tudo bem Nikki, sem ressentimentos.- disse Ana.

- Que bom!- falou Nikki.

- A propósito.- disse Ana. – Este é o meu namorado, Gyle Smith. Gyle, está e Nicole Fernandez.

- Santoro agora.- ela disse com orgulho.

- Muito prazer, Nicole.

- Seu filho é lindo!- Ana comentou, voltando sua atenção para o bebê.

- Obrigada. Quer segurá-lo?

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia se iluminaram e ela estendeu os braços para pegar o menino. Ela amava bebês e sempre que tinha a oportunidade acalentar um em seu colo lamentava por ter perdido o seu oito anos atrás.

- Como ele se chama?

- Leandro.

- È um lindo nome.

- È um nome brasileiro. Meu marido Paulo é do Rio de Janeiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Nikki pegou o bebê de volta e se despediu de Ana e Gyle. Quando ela se afastou, ele abraçou Ana e disse:

- Você sempre fica diferente quando carrega um bebê, como se estivesse pensando em algo...

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros.

- Eu gostaria de ser mãe um dia.

- Podemos começar agora mesmo.- ele gracejou e Ana riu, dizendo:

- Tome o seu refrigerante, homem! Precisamos ir!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ela está bem!- o médico disse a Kate no hospital.

Kate respirou aliviada.

- A pessoa que a tirou do lago fez um bom serviço.

- Ele é médico também - Kate comentou.

- Que sorte a Mandy tem não é? – o médico sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Kate ajeitou as cobertas de Mandy, que dormia serenamente depois do dia agitado.

Morreria se algo acontecesse com sua filha. Ela era a única coisa boa em sua vida.

- O médico me disse que ela ficará bem.

Kate virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao ver Jack ali.

- Sim, graças a você.

- Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa teria feito.

- Obrigada, Jack... – Kate falou num fio de voz.

Jack a observou. Estava pálida e com olheiras. Diferente da Kate top model que estampava as capas de revistas. E mesmo assim a mulher mais linda do mundo. Ela segurava a mão da filha e Jack pensou que nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo. Quem era a Kate verdadeira? A top model famosa? A mãe devotada? A garota inconseqüente e mentirosa? De repente ele teve vontade de saber .

Quando viu a criança se afogando, ele a salvara como faria com qualquer pessoa. Mas ao retirá-la da água, ao ter consciência de que aquela menina era a filha de Kate, um medo terrível o assolou. Naquele momento, enquanto tentava reanimá-la, tudo deixou de existir, não havia passado entre eles e nem ressentimento. Apenas a vontade de apagar o desespero dos olhos de Kate. Seria possível esquecer o passado? Colocar de lado as velhas diferenças?

-Kate eu...

-Sardenta?

Os dois viraram ao ouvir a voz de Sawyer. Ele ainda estava pálido de susto e caminhou direto até a cama de Mandy. Tinha um copo de café nas mãos e entregou a Kate. Jack fitou Kate e era impossível saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela olhava para a Sawyer e Jack sentiu-se um intruso.

- Obrigado doutor, por ter salvado a nossa menina.- Sawyer agradeceu, estendendo sua mão para Jack.

Jack aceitou o cumprimento e sem nada dizer, ele retirou-se do quarto.

- Não acreditei quando me contaram que a minha filha tinha se afogado. O médico disse pra mim no corredor que ela está bem, mas...

- Ela está bem, Sawyer. - Kate disse friamente – Mas não graças a você.

Sawyer a fitou com a expressão culpada.

- Recebi um telefonema... Urgente... Achei que não iria demorar...

- E deixou a Mandy sozinha na beira de um lago.

- Eu ia voltar!

- Por que não voltou? Porque só apareceu depois que o Jack já tinha conseguido salvar a Mandy?

Sawyer não podia contar que Shannon estava mais insistente do que de costume e que para agradá-la ele teve que ir até fora da mansão e trocar algumas palavras com ela, antes que ela entrasse na festa e fizesse um escândalo. Kate percebeu no olhar dele a verdade, de que ele tinha ido falar com sua amante.

- Você é um cachorro Sawyer! – falou com desprezo saindo do quarto.

Se ficasse mais um minuto na frente dele, ela o mataria. Podia agüentar muitas coisas vindas dele. Já estava acostumada. Mas a partir do momento que isto prejudicava Mandy, aí a conversa era outra. Tentando conter a irritação, ela parou no corredor, respirando fundo. Onde estaria Jack? Ele saíra do quarto quando Sawyer entrara, mas Kate tivera a nítida impressão que ele queria dizer alguma coisa a ela. Mas que importância tinha agora? Com certeza ele deveria estar com pressa de voltar para sua esposa. Nem desconfiava que a criança que ele salvara de morrer afogada era sua filha, Kate pensou com amargor. Mas ela não queria pensar naquilo agora.

Procurou o médico que cuidara de Mandy apenas para certificar-se de que a filha estava realmente bem e ele a tranqüilizara dizendo que Mandy poderia ir embora no dia seguinte. Aliviada, Kate ligou para a agência de viagem e reservou a passagem para elas voltarem para Nova York. Ao desligar, viu que tinha uma ligação uma ligação em espera.

- Alô?

- Kate, é a Claire. Como esta a Mandy?

- Está bem agora. Amanhã já poderei levá-la embora.

- Kate, eu sinto muito...

-Eu que peço desculpas... Essa confusão acabou com sua festa.

- Claro que não! Mandy é mais importante. Quando chegar a Nova York, me liga, ok?

-Ok!

Ela se despediu de Claire e desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto de Mandy. Sawyer estava na porta.

- Sardenta?

Ela o ignorou.

- Eu estou com muita raiva de você no momento para conseguir falar com você Sawyer.

- Eu sei!

- Então desapareça da minha frente!

- Mas a Mandy...

- Ela não precisa de você. Ela tem a mim!

Sawyer endureceu as feições.

- Vou relevar isto que disse por que está brava comigo no momento. Ok, eu vou para o hotel. Qualquer coisa me liga!

Kate não respondeu e entrou no quarto. Sawyer que fosse para o inferno.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Os dizeres à porta do escritório "Goodwin e Cortez" encheram o coração de Ana-Lucia de uma felicidade sem tamanho. Podia se considerar uma mulher realizada profissionalmente porque conseguira fazer o curso universitário de seus sonhos e agora, depois de alguns poucos anos trabalhando como advogada em escritórios de Yale ela já era sócia de uma firma em Los Angeles, que mais poderia querer da vida?

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha ela entrou no prédio envidraçado de dois andares, caminhando a passos confiantes em seu tailleur escuro, os saltos dos sapatos altos ecoando pelo piso de tacos de madeira.

Uma mulher ruiva, de pele muito alva e olhos amarelados, levantou-se quando viu Ana-Lucia entrar e indagou em tom educado.

- Boa tarde, o que deseja?

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Ana-Lucia Cortez, eu sou...

- Sim, a nova sócia do escritório. Muito prazer, eu sou a secretária do Dr. Goodwin, meu nome é Charlotte.

- O prazer é meu, Charlotte.

- Eu vou avisar ao Dr. Goodwin que a senhorita já chegou.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e sentou-se em um pequeno sofá de couro, colocando sua pasta de trabalho sobre as pernas. Menos de dois minutos depois ela adentrou o escritório de seu sócio.

Ele estava ao telefone e fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se sentasse em uma cadeira de frente para ele. Assim que desligou, ele lançou um olhar de admiração à Ana-Lucia e disse:

- Olá, eu sou Arthur Goodwin.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ela estendeu sua mão a ele que a apertou, delicadamente.

- Vai parecer estranho se eu disser que estava esperando uma matrona insípida e resmungona como minha nova sócia?- ele gracejou, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Ana-Lucia devolveu o sorriso.

- Bem, eu confesso que também estava esperando por um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que precisa tomar café com aspirinas de cinco em cinco minutos.

Ele riu.

- Gosto de trabalhar com pessoas espirituosas. Seja bem-vinda!

- Obrigada.

- Bem, Ana, eu posso te chamar de Ana?

- Claro que pode, mas como devo chamá-lo?

- Goodwin está bom. Porque eu sinceramente às vezes me esqueço que meu primeiro nome é Arthur. Ok, Ana, o serviço no escritório não é difícil, em geral eu costumo atuar em causas trabalhistas e problemas domésticos como divórcio e agressões, acusações de homicídio ou outros problemas penais aqui são mais raros. Você tem uma excelente ficha e muita experiência também para alguém tão jovem. Meu antigo sócio já estava com mais de oitenta anos, mas decidiu se aposentar, ele é um excelente advogado e apesar de estar aposentado, eu sempre o consulto quando preciso de alguma coisa, gosto de ouvir a voz da experiência.

- Será um prazer trabalhar com o senhor.- disse Ana.

- Como eu disse, me chame de Goodwin. Agora venha comigo, eu vou mostrar a sua sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer sentia-se péssimo ao pegar o táxi no aeroporto de Nova York no dia seguinte. Ao chegar ao hospital, descobrira que Kate e Mandy haviam partido. Kate nem mesmo lhe dera uma satisfação. Irritado, ele embarcara no primeiro vôo para Nova York. Kate podia detestá-lo, mas não o deixaria longe de Mandy. Ela era sua filha. O apartamento estava silencioso quando entrou. Foi ao quarto de Mandy e não a encontrou

- Ela não está aqui!

Ele ouviu a voz fria de Kate atrás de si.

- Onde ela está?

- Não te interessa. Não queria que ela estivesse aqui para escutar o que eu tenho a dizer pra você. Eu quero o divórcio, Sawyer!

- O quê?

-Você ouviu. Chegamos ao fundo do poço. Não quero mais você na minha vida. E nem na vida da Mandy.

Sawyer a encarou sem fala por um instante e depois riu, sarcástico.

-Isto é algum tipo de brincadeira?

-Não. Estou falando muito sério.

Kate caminhou até a sala e Sawyer a seguiu, vendo as malas empilhadas num canto.

- Já arrumei suas coisas. Quanto antes for embora melhor.

- Você não pode fazer isto!

- Eu posso sim!

- Escuta... Nos já passamos por muitas crises... e sempre saímos delas... acho que está precipitando as coisas...

- Nós vivemos em crise constante. Agüentei tudo isto porque era um bom pai pra Mandy. Mas o que aconteceu no ontem, me fez ver que nem isto você é mais!

- Hei, está sendo injusta!

- Injusta? Você a deixou sozinha para encontrar com sua amante! – gritou.

- Não pode me crucificar por causa de um erro.

- Um erro que podia ser fatal. Não tem perdão, Sawyer!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, arrasado.

- Ok, eu sei que errei. Mas isto não é emotivo para acabar com nosso casamento.

- Que casamento? Isto não é casamento! Aceite que acabou Sawyer. E há muito tempo!

- Não vou te dar o divórcio!

- Vai sim.!

- E a Mandy? Não pensa nela?

- È exatamente nela que estou pensando.

- Não, não é; você é egoísta Kate. Sempre fiquei do seu lado. Todos estes anos! E agora pensa que pode me dar o pé na bunda?

- Você viveu as minhas custas todos estes anos, isto sim!

- Dinheiro foi a única coisa que recebi de você, além de sua indiferença!

-Eu tentei! Tentei fazer dar certo...

- Tentou nada! Fica posando de vítima! Sempre me usou, Kate!

- Cala a boca! Chega! Estou farta de termos estas discussões inúteis que não levam a nada! Vai embora!

- Não antes de falar com a minha filha!

- Não!

- Ela é minha filha!

- Ela não é sua filha! – Kate gritou.

- Oh... É este o ponto não é? Quando descobriu que estava grávida e precisou de alguém para criar sua filha, quem ficou do seu lado Kate? Quem cuidou da Mandy enquanto você viajava o mundo atrás de fama e fortuna? E cadê o pai dela? Onde ele estava todos estes anos?

- Ela é minha filha! – Kate falou entredentes. Se recusando a ver a verdade nas palavras dele.

- Você não a fez sozinha. Enquanto posava de virgenzinha pra mim, transava com outro por aí!

- Você não sabe de nada!

- Quem é ele, Kate? Está disposta a revelar seu segredo agora?

- Disse que nunca ia me perguntar isto! – exclamou trêmula.

- Porque você disse que eu seria o pai dela. E eu fui! Não venha me tirar este direito agora! Fiquei do seu lado e do lado da Mandy todos estes anos. Te perdoei, não foi? Você me traiu, engravidou e mesmo assim eu te perdoei. E fiz mais, eu fui o pai pra sua filha! Não vai me tirar isto, Kate. Nem tente. Quer o divórcio? Então eu quero a Mandy.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu. Eu quero a guarda da Mandy.

- Acha mesmo que eu te concederia isto?

- Vamos ver o que o juiz acharia!

- Qualquer juiz não te daria ouvidos. Não é o pai biológico dela!

- E você vai relevar isto ao mundo? A Mandy? Vai expô-la? Vai finalmente me revelar quem é o pai dela?

Kate se calou.

- È, foi o que eu pensei. – ele afirmou irônico.

- Você está sendo injusto Sawyer...

- Não. Estou sendo realista. Se quer o divórcio, pois bem! Mas eu vou lutar. Não aturei você e sua frieza por todos estes anos por nada. Não vai tirar a minha filha de mim! E muito menos vai me deixar na miséria!

- Acha que tem direito a alguma coisa que eu tenho?

- Claro que sim. Metade do que tem é meu. Eu fiz por merecer!

- Você é nojento!

- Chame do que quiser, baby. E não esqueça que foi você quem quis assim.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que nosso casamento está falido!

- Eu sempre estive disposto a tentar e você não.

- Por favor... Sawyer...

- Eu vou fazer o que você quer. Vou embora. Quer brigar? Vamos brigar nos tribunais! Diga a Mandy que em breve estaremos juntos. Para sempre.

Ele saiu batendo a porta e Kate sentou-se, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Sabia que aquilo seria difícil, mas não imaginava que Sawyer colocaria tantos obstáculos. Ele não poderia tirar Mandy dela. Kate reconhecia que ele era em muitos aspectos o pai de Mandy. Mas também era um canalha. E ela não o queria mais perto dela. Mandy iria sofrer. Mas ainda era muito nova, e um dia entenderia. Tudo o que Kate fazia era para o bem dela. Droga! Não fora por ela que aceitara casar com Sawyer?

Kate ainda lembrava-se da dor e da confusão que sentira quando descobrira quer estava grávida pouco tempo depois de chegar a Nova York, antes de ter sua primeira relação sexual com Sawyer. Estava grávida de um filho de Jack. Ela nem sabia o que fazer. E sua carreira de modelo? Seu futuro?

Confusa, ela acabara confessando a Sawyer. Claro que não contara sobre Jack. Isto seria um segredo que levaria com ela para sempre. Contara uma meia verdade. No dia do baile, ficara arrasada com a atitude do padrasto, saíra, bebera além da conta e transara com um desconhecido.

Sawyer ficou muito bravo, a xingara de tudo quanto foi nome. Ele não se conformava dela tê-lo enxotado todo aquele tempo enquanto transava com um desconhecido. Kate nem sabia se não teria sido melhor contar a verdade. Que não fora um desconhecido. Que fora o irmão de Claire. Que permitira que ele a tocasse porque não havia outra opção para a paixão que a dominara.

Sentindo-se culpada, Kate pedira desculpas. Mas Sawyer saiu batendo a porta e não regressou naquela noite. Arrasada, ela chorara a noite inteira, tentando achar uma solução e no fim, decidira que não havia outra coisa a fazer, a na ser voltar para Los Angeles e contar a Jack. Afinal, ele era o pai, não era? Ela sentia o estômago se contrair só de pensar em encará-lo de novo. Em contar aquela bomba. Talvez ele nem acreditasse nela. Mas havia testes que podiam ser feitos, ela pensava desesperada. Não que quisesse algo dele. Mas também era sua responsabilidade. No entanto, quando a luz do dia a encontrou, as resoluções da noite já não eram tão certas. Estava com medo. Jack a odiava, como poderia encará-lo novamente?

E então Sawyer voltara. Ele a abraçara e disse que a perdoava. Que iria ficar com ela. Que cuidaria dela e do bebê. Por um momento, Kate não soube o que fazer. Sawyer lhe acenava com uma solução. E do outro lado tinha Jack.

Ela não respondeu na hora. Mas a decisão foi tirada de suas mãos quando Claire lhe ligou naquele dia e contou que Jack tinha se casado com Sarah. Kate desligara o celular, tentando ignorar a decepção. Mas o que esperava?

Kate aceitou o apoio de Sawyer. E também aceitou, finalmente, que ele dormisse com ela, desesperada, para esquecer Jack. Ainda pode trabalhar mais alguns meses e quando contara a agência que estava grávida, a reação deles foi melhor do que Kate esperava. Eles aceitaram esperar que ela tivesse o bebê para volta a trabalhar, afinal, já era um dos nomes mais procurados para trabalhos.

Quando Mandy nascera, Sawyer pedira Kate em casamento. Ela aceitara. O que mais podia fazer? Sawyer ficara do seu lado, apesar de tudo. E daí que ela não sentia nem a metade do que sentira por Jack?

Paixão não levava a nada. Só lhe causara sofrimento.

Assim, ela e Sawyer se casaram e ela voltara à carreira com força total, conseguindo através dos anos se firmar como uma modelo de fama internacional.

Infelizmente, seu casamento com Sawyer não tivera o mesmo sucesso da carreira. Mas Kate ficara com ele. Sawyer se revelara um pai exemplar, e por causa do trabalho, Kate nem sempre podia estar ao lado da filha e era bom confiar em alguém para cuidar dela.

Mas nos últimos anos, quanto mais famosa e rica ficava, mais ela e Sawyer se afastavam. As brigas começaram a surgir. Sawyer reclamava de sua frieza, de seu distanciamento e no fim, deixara de insistir, direcionando sua atenção para outras mulheres e em esbanjar seu dinheiro. Se Kate aturara tudo aquilo fora porque ele era bom com Mandy.

Mas no fundo, ela sabia que um dia nem Mandy seria capaz de segurar aquele casamento. Ela estava farta.

O acidente com Mandy, pegar Sawyer com Shannon, rever Jack...

Tudo contribuíra para que percebesse como estava infeliz. Como sua vida era vazia. Não podia ficar o tempo inteiro se escondendo da verdade, sem tomar uma atitude.

Passara a noite no hospital com Mandy, pensando no que fazer. E por fim decidira que precisava dar uma guinada total na sua vida.

A primeira coisa a fazer era acabar de vez com aquele casamento.

Sofria por Mandy, e até por Sawyer.

Mas não tinha outro jeito.

Também decidira dar um tempo na sua carreira. Mandy precisava dela. E Kate já ganhara mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar numa vida inteira. Podia dar um tempo para decidir o que iria fazer dali pra frente.

Só esperava que Sawyer não tivesse falado sério quanto a querer a custódia de Mandy.

Ela não abriria mão da sua filha por nada no mundo. Voltou ao presente quando a porta se abriu e Mandy entrou correndo se jogando em seu colo.

-Oi querida. Divertiu-se no parque?

-Sim, vi um monte de patos! E cachorros. Podemos ter um cachorro?

-Mandy, já falamos sobre isto, você ainda não tem responsabilidade suficiente para cuidar de um cachorro.

-Mas o papai disse que vai me dar um!

-Disse... quando?

-Agora, no parque!

Kate franziu o cenho e encarou a babá que baixou os olhos

-O papai encontrou com você agora?

-Sim. Ele ligou no meu celular.

Kate revirou os olhos, irritada. Tinha esquecido que Mandy ganhara um celular de natal.

-Ele me disse que vai viajar. É verdade?

Então era esta a mentira que ele tinha inventado?

-Sim, é verdade.

-Eu queria ir com ele! Mas ele disse que você não deixava, mas que ficaria longe só alguns dias e depois ia voltar.

-Sei...

-Disse que vai me ligar todo dia! E que vai trazer muitos presentes! Eu o amo o papai, mamãe, não quero que ele fique longe de mim.

Mandy começou a tagarelar, mas a mente de Kate estava em outro lugar. Que história era aquele de que Sawyer ia voltar? Ele só poderia estar brincando! Mas ela tinha seus próprios planos para impedi-lo de tirar sua filha dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gyle checou o terminal de embarque e olhou para Ana-Lucia com pesar, beijando-lhe a mão direita.

- Eu não queria ir, amor...

- Eu também não queria que você fosse.- disse ela, abraçando-o e beijando-o nos lábios.

- Mas tenho que trabalhar, voltar às aulas e cuidar da família, você sabe.

- Eu sei, amor.- ela respondeu. – Mas nós vamos nos ver logo, não vamos?

- È claro. Daqui duas semanas vamos ter dois dias de feriado e eu virei vê-la.

- Mas Gyle, você não pode ficar gastando o seu dinheiro em passagem de avião!- ela repreendeu-o.

- Eu dou um jeito, Ana. Qualquer coisa para passar mais algum tempo com você, te beijando...- ele sussurrou ante os lábios dela. – Te acariciando...

Ela ficou arrepiada com aquelas palavras e sorriu, dizendo:

- Para! Você está me tentando!

Ele riu e a levantou do chão, fazendo com que Ana-Lucia entrelaçasse as pernas nos quadris dele. Algumas pessoas olharam, mas eles não se importaram.

- Eu te amo...- ele sussurrou. – E mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo...

Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele para calá-lo e beijou-o mais uma vez. Com um último adeus, Gyle entrou na sala de embarque e gritou do portão:

- Volto nos feriados!

Ana sorriu e correu para a escada rolante disposta a ver a ir para o terceiro andar do aeroporto, ver o vôo dele partir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias depois Kate sentou-se para almoçar com sua agente.

-Kate, pense bem... – sua agente tentava demovê-la da idéia de dar um tempo na carreira de modelo para se dedicar mais à filha, Kate estava irredutível.

-Não, já estou decidida.

-Mas e seus contratos?

-Todos estão vencendo. È só não me comprometer com outros.

-Mas e quanto ao desfile da Victoria's secret? Haverá um desfile em Los Angeles na semana que vem e você terá que ir.

-Tudo bem. Este será o ultimo então.

-Eu ainda acho que está sendo precipitada... Ainda pode conseguir contratos muitos lucrativos até os 30 anos...

-Quero passar mais tempo com a minha filha. E isto é mais importante.

-E o que seu marido pensa disto?

-Quem cuida da minha carreira sou eu. Não ele.

Kate ainda não queria contar pra ninguém que ela e Sawyer estavam se separando. Se a impressa descobrisse, seria um prato cheio para fofocas. E ela odiaria isto. Se despediu da agente e quando chegou em casa teve uma surpresa desagradável. Sawyer estava lá, brincando com Mandy.

-Mamãe! – Mandy sorriu a abraçando.

-Olá, querida. Será que pode deixar eu conversar com seu pai.

- Já sei, conversa de adulto!- ela reclamou com um muxoxo.

Kate riu.

-Sim, conversa de adulto.

Mandy se afastou contrafeita e Kate encarou Sawyer friamente.

-De agora em diante, se pretende visitar Mandy, tem que me avisar antes.

Ele sorriu

-Não pretendo te avisar de nada. Ela é minha filha e eu tenho esse direito, além do mais, logo ela vai morar comigo!

-Só nos seus sonhos.

Ele levantou-se:

-Vamos ver. – disse antes de sair e Kate soltou um palavrão, irritada. – Mandy, o papão já está indo querida.

- Não, papai, não vá!- a menina gritou voltando do quarto e correndo para os braços dele.

Kate suspirou. Aquilo não seria nada fácil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eu não estou com vontade de i, meninas.- disse Ana, desanimada, jogada no sofá enquanto Naomi e Libby insistiam para que ela as acompanhasse a um desfile. Ela tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e estava exausta depois de catalogar e organizar arquivos em sua nova sala.

-Ah, mas você tem que vir com a gente, Lu!- Naomi insistiu. – Esse desfile vai ser tudo de bom. Eu adoro a grife Victoria's secret.

- È verdade Ana, vamos ter a chance de saber das novidades, ver os gatos. Quer dizer nós duas porque agora a Naomi está noiva.

- Noiva, mas não morta, querida!- Naomi exclamou.

-Meninas, mas eu não curto esse tipo de evento. Olha só, não fiz o cabelo e nem as unhas, estou um caco!

- A gente pode te ajudar com isso, amiga.- disse Libby.

-Sim, é verdade!- concordou Naomi. – A gente vai te levar no melhor salão da cidade e te deixar uma deusa. O desfile vai ser ótimo e a festa depois, melhor ainda.

-Não sei...

-Já tem compromisso?- indagou Libby. – O Gyle vai vir ver você?

-Não. Ele não está na cidade. Só virá nos feriados.

-Então, não tem desculpas – Libby praticamente a arrastou para o quarto –Vamos escolher uma roupa bem bonita! E vamos arrasar!

- È isso aí!- exclamou Naomi. Depois que escolhermos a roupa, vamos te levar no salão da Madame Carmem.

Ana-Lucia suspirou vencida:

- Está bem! Está bem!

As duas amigas deram gritinhos de satisfação e começaram a tagarelar sem parar sobre roupas e acessórios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate deu graças a Deus quando o desfile terminou. Infelizmente ainda teria que participar do coquetel que vinha depois. Estava tão cansada que tudo o que queria era ir para o hotel ficar com Mandy

Aquela semana tinha sido muito corrida para ela. E Sawyer contribuiu apenas para irritá-la mais ainda. Ele aparecia para ver Mandy nos momentos mais impróprios e claro, sem avisar. Ela tinha que resolver aquela situação. Pra isto precisava contratar um advogado, mas estava tão ocupada com os últimos compromissos profissionais que nem teve tempo. Quando retornasse de Los Angeles tudo estaria mais tranqüilo e então daria a entrada no divórcio de vez.

Ela aceitou os flashes dos fotógrafos e conversou com os convidados, toda hora olhando o relógio.

-Cadê seu marido? – uma repórter perguntou e ela deu um sorriso amarelo

-Ele teve outros compromissos.

A moça riu sarcástica e Kate a reconheceu como uma repórter do canal E! Ela era irritante e maldosa e Kate ignorou a risadinha afetada.

-Agora é assim que se chama isto?

-Não entendi o que quis dizer – Kate falou friamente.

-Olha, queridinha, parece que você não sabe de nada mesmo. Mas um paparazzi amigo meu, conseguiu fotos ótimas de seu marido no último fim de semana, numa ilha do Caribe.

-Bem... não é crime tirar férias.

-Com uma modelo loira de parar o trânsito? Como é mesmo o nome dela? Shannon Rutherford?

Kate não podia acreditar. Como Sawyer pode ser tão estúpido a ponto de se deixar pegar por um paparazzi?

-Escuta, qual o nome deste tal amigo fotógrafo?

-Por que quer saber? Vai processá-lo? – a repórter indagou na defensiva.

-Ele já vendeu as fotos para alguma publicação?

-Ele esta espalhando a noticia por aí para conseguir um bom preço.

-Pois ligue agora para este seu amiguinho. Diga que cubro qualquer oferta que ele

tenha!

Meia hora depois Kate tinha conseguido finalmente resolver a questão. O paparazzi lhe vendera as fotos por uma pequena fortuna. Sawyer e Shannon à beira da praia, abraçados, ela de topless. Mas Kate não se importava. Não podia deixar Mandy saber o calhorda que ela lhe arranjara como pai. Só de pensar no escândalo que seria... Kate sentia-se tremer de raiva. Sawyer iria lhe pagar.

Ela deu uma desculpa qualquer para o organizador do evento e tentou sair de fininho quando foi parada por uma mulher loira, alta e muito bonita.

-Kate Austen! Não acredite que tenho a sorte de encontrar você! Não se lembra de mim? Libby Thompson? Estudamos juntas no colégio.

Kate sorriu sem graça. Nunca foram da mesma turma, mas sim, ela se lembrava de Libby. O problema era que no momento a última coisa que queria era encontrar alguém do passado.

-Claro que sim. Como vai? – cumprimentou sem entusiasmo.

-Nossa, mas você esta maravilhosa! Sou sua fã! - ela virou-se puxando duas moças morenas – Olhem quem eu encontrei, meninas, a Kate!

Kate reconheceu Ana-Lucia e Naomi. Mas era Ana quem estava muito mudada. Na época da escola, Ana vivia se escondendo atrás de roupas largas e desinteressantes. Mas esta Ana Lucia, estava deslumbrante num vestido preto e muito bem maquiada. Os cabelos presos para cima, algumas mechas escuras caindo pelo rosto bem feito.

-Olá, Ana. Quase não te reconheci, mudou muito – falou sincera.

Ana porém, a fitava de maneira estranha. Era impressão sua ou Kate vira um lampejo de hostilidade nos olhos da outra?

-Olá, Kate. Nem preciso dizer que você continua linda. – ela respondeu por fim com um sorriso amistoso e Kate imaginou ter apenas imaginado a animosidade.

-Obrigada. Me desculpem, mas... eu estava de saída...

-Ah, que pena... anota aí meu telefone – Libby insistiu – vamos nos encontrar! Para nos contar como é a vida de famosa! E cadê aquele seu maridão! Eu o vi numa revista te acompanhando estes dias! Continua um pedaço de mau caminho!

-Ele não veio – Kate respondeu secamente e de novo imaginou ter visto um brilho estranho no olhar de Ana.

-Que pena! Seria demais reencontrá-lo também! – Libby falou animada. – Ele sempre foi um dos homens mais cobiçados de LA, mesmo quando era mecânico. Mas sim, anota aqui o meu telefone e me passa o seu.- Libby tirou o celular da bolsa. Kate fez o mesmo, Naomi começou a falar que iria se casar com Desmond e Kate respondia apenas com monossílabos. Estava louca para ir embora, descansar um pouco no hotel e depois pegar o primeiro vôo para Nova York.

-Pois é, meninas. Seria ótimo sair com vocês, só não sei quando vou poder, além do trabalho, tem a minha filha...

-Você tem uma filha? - Ana indagou surpresa.

-Tenho sim. Ela tem sete anos. Vai fazer oito em alguns meses.

-Sua e de Sawyer?

-Claro.- respondeu Kate, sem entender a insistência de Ana em querer saber da filha dela. Viu que ela apertava a taça de champanhe que segurava e Kate já ia perguntar se ela estava com algum problema, quando Libby segurou seu braço, alheia a tensão.

-Ah, Kate, não vai ainda não, tome pelo menos uma bebida com a gente.- disse Naomi.

- È, Kate.- falou Ana. – Pelos velhos tempos.- acrescentou com um sorriso, que Kate não soube discernir o significado. No entanto, resolver aceitar o convite das antigas colegas, que mal havia em tomar um ou dois drinks?

Duas horas mais tarde, a cota de drinks de Kate tinha subido de dois para seis. Já estava completamente embriagada e com a língua solta, assim como Libby e Naomi. Ana-Lucia porém, só tinha tomado um drink e meio e estava bastante sóbria observando cada detalhe do comportamento de sua antiga rival.

- E então, por que o seu marido não veio com você?- Ana indagou.

Kate deu uma risada amarga:

- Porque eu dei um pé na bunda dele!

Libby e Naomi riram, esta última perguntou com a voz grogue:

- Você fez o quê?

- Pedi o divórcio. Eu já não agüentava mais viver com aquele homem, era como viver no inferno!

- Ele não era um bom marido?- outra pergunta de Ana.

- Oh, sim, sempre! Desde que nos casamos, Sawyer era um bom marido. Quando eu resolvi transar com ele a primeira vez, depois de ter enrolado o cara por tanto tempo, achei que eu não fosse gostar, mas foi bommmmm...ele é bom de cama, sabem? Aliás, acho que todas as mulheres do planeta sabem disso.

Kate estava embriagada, Ana-Lucia sabia, mas o comentário a fez sentir-se mal. Um ciúme que há muito tempo não sentia apoderou-se de seu coração. Sim, ele era um bom amante e Ana sabia disso. Nunca conseguira esquecer os momentos de paixão que vivera com ele, a maior parte deles na oficina do pai dela, no banco de trás de um dos carros. Selvagem e intenso.

- Mas agora, ele passou dos limites! Ele arranjou uma amante famosa e fica levando ela pra minha casa, eu não posso permitir isso por causa da minha filha! Vocês a conhecem é a Shannon Rutherford que estudou com a gente.

- Oh!- exclamou Libby. – A Shannon?

Ana não gostou de saber disso.

- Mas eles estão juntos?

- Eu sei lá!- disse Kate, dando de ombros. – Mas querem saber? Não foi tudo culpa dele não.- ela balançou o dedo indicador no ar. – Eu nunca o amei, sabem? Achava que amava, mas eu aí eu conheci outro homem.- ela acrescentou as duas palavras numa voz tão baixa que era praticamente um sussurro. – E nossa, como eu amei esse homem! Ele foi meu primeiro, antes do Sawyer e o Sawyer me odiou por isso. Ele diz que eu fique bancando a virgem frígida pra ele! Mas agora não importa mais, eu quero o divórcio! Não dá mais pra viver assim!

- Você já tem um advogado, Kate?- indagou Ana, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, ainda não. Nem tive tempo de procurar.

Sorrindo, Ana-Lucia tirou um cartão do bolso e o estendeu para Kate.

- Sou advogada e posso cuidar do caso se você quiser.

- Sério?- indagou Kate lendo o cartão: "Goodwin e Cortez".

- Será um prazer ajudar uma amiga.- disse Ana.

Kate estendeu a mão para a apertar a de Ana-Lucia.

- Então me considere sua mais nova cliente!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou em casa super cansado. Dobrara dois plantões. Tudo para não voltar para a casa vazia. Sarah fora embora há uma semana. E por mais que ele já previsse isto, a dissolução de uma relação de tanto tempo sempre era dolorida. Fracassara como marido.

Uma parte dele dizia que ele nunca devia ter se casado com Sarah. A verdade era que acreditara que poderiam ser felizes. Mas não foram. E o fato de não conseguirem terem filhos piorara ainda mais a situação. Pelo menos agora não teria nenhuma criança no meio do divorcio, Jack consolava-se. Entrando em casa, ele acendeu as luzes e viu o envelope no chão. Reconheceu o nome da firma de advocacia. Eram os papéis do divórcio. Teria que comparecer ao tribunal na próxima semana para começar a dar andamento no processo.

Jack sentiu um misto de alivio e decepção. Mas era melhor assim. Ele e Sarah já não tinham nada em comum. Agora cada um seguiria com a própria vida.

Não querendo ficar na casa vazia, ele colocou um agasalho e saiu para correr. A noite estava fria, tão diferente do clima quente de Los Angeles. Talvez devesse pensar em regressar a cidade natal. O que o prendia a Boston? Nada. E seus pais ficariam felizes com isto. E poderia ficar perto de Claire. Ela com certeza precisaria de ajuda com Aaron, já que o pai do menino não assumira qualquer responsabilidade.

Sim, talvez fosse a hora de voltar à Los Angeles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Você esta pálida... abatida, Kate – Claire comentou enquanto as duas almoçavam juntas no dia seguinte. Kate acordara se sentindo tão mal à manhã seguinte do desfile que resolvera ficar mais um dia em Los Angeles descansando e aproveitou para rever a amiga.

-Muito trabalho...

-Nem precisa trabalhar tanto, você sabe.

-Sim, eu sei. É exatamente por isto que estou correndo nos últimos dias. Estou deixando a carreira de modelo por um tempo, nem sei se vou voltar a desfilar ou fotografar.

Claire arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Sério?

-Sim... Quero ficar mais com Mandy. Eu cometi um erro muito grande trabalhando mais do que cuidando dela, agora ela prefere o Sawyer do que a mim e a culpa é toda minha.

-E o Sawyer, o que pensa disto?

Kate suspirou, decidindo contar a verdade a Claire.

-Estamos nos separando.

Desta vez Claire até engasgou.

-O que?

Kate deu de ombros com um sorriso triste.

-Não nos entendíamos mais já algum tempo!

Claire segurou sua mão.

-Ah, Kate, eu sinto muito...

-Foi a melhor decisão que tomei.

-A Mandy vai ficar muito triste! Nossa!

-Eu sei. Nem contei a ela ainda. Me preocupo com a reação dela. Ela é louca pelo pai!

-Foi uma decisão de comum acordo?

-Na verdade não... ele não está aceitando muito bem, apesar de estar no Caribe com sua última amante.

-Ah! Que cafajeste! – Claire exclamou indignada.

-Pois é... Mas eu me preocupo mesmo é com a Mandy.

-Sei como é. Agora que tenho filho penso da mesma maneira. E o que vai fazer agora?

-Ainda não sei. Estou terminando os últimos compromissos profissionais e por enquanto vou me dedicar a Mandy.

-Por que não fica aqui em Los Angeles? Pode passar uns dias comigo e com Aaron. Mandy está em férias escolares e isso ia ser bom pra ela.

-Eu não sei...

-Por favor! – Claire falou animada – vai ser como nos velhos tempos. Sem as bebedeiras, claro! Afinal agora somos mães respeitáveis!

Kate riu. Talvez Claire tivesse razão.

-Você precisa mesmo descansar, dar um tempo de tudo!

-Bem, posso aceitar sua idéia de ficar um tempo em Los Angeles, mas não na sua casa

-Por que não?

-Apesar de tudo, não me sinto bem perto da sua madrasta.

-Mas isto foi há tanto tempo! Ela até me tolera agora! Mas se sua preocupação é a Margot, fique descansada, ela e meu pai irão viajar para a Europa e devem ficar mais de um mês por lá.

-Bem... se é assim...

-Isto! Adorei!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava furioso quando desembarcou no aeroporto de Los Angeles. Tinha conseguido se livrar de Shannon e ido para Nova York com o intuito de convencer Kate a voltar atrás na decisão de se separarem.

Quando Shannon propusera que viajassem, Sawyer achara uma boa idéia. Porém, depois de alguns dias com Shannon ele já não aturava mais a loira e voltara para Nova York disposto a tudo para convencer Kate a voltar, apenas para descobrir que ela estava em Los Angeles sem previsão de volta.

Pegara o primeiro vôo para LA a fim de acertar as coisas. Mantenha a calma, dizia a si mesmo. Ela estava cansada de brigar e ele também. Ele chegou ao hotel e não foi difícil passar uma conversa na recepcionista para deixá-lo subir.

Kate fechou a porta do quarto devagar para não acordar Mandy e estava indo a sala da suíte quando ouviu as batidas na porta, pensando ser o serviço de quarto com o jantar que tinha pedido abriu e a porta e quase caiu pra trás ao ver Sawyer sorrindo para ela

-Olá sardenta.

Kate se recuperou rápido do susto e tentou fechar a porta na cara dele, mas Sawyer foi mais rápido colocando o pé na frente.

-hei...

-Você é muito cara de pau de aparecer aqui!

-Eu só quero conversar com você!

-Pois perdeu seu tempo! Deveria continuar tomando sol com a sua amante no Caribe!

Sawyer franziu o cenho. Como ela sabia disto? Kate riu sarcástica.

-Os paparazzi te encontraram... Como pôde Sawyer? Não pensou no escândalo? Não pensou na Mandy vendo isto?

-droga! Eu não sabia que tinha paparazzi lá!

-Ah faça-me o favor!

-Sardenta, precisa me deixar explicar...

-Não! Não há nada para ser explicado!

-Deixe-me entrar... aqui não é lugar para termos esta conversa

-Se tiver algum assunto pra tratar comigo, procure minha advogada!

-Onde está a Mandy?

-Dormindo.

-Quero vê-la.

-Não. Por causa da sua safadeza, quase causou um problema sem proporção. Eu tive que desembolsar uma pequena fortuna para comprar as fotos do fotógrafo e impedir que sejam publicadas!

-Então se esta tudo resolvido, não sei por que esta brava.

-Ah! – Kate tentou fechar a porta de novo.

-Kate... por favor... Apenas deixe-me ver a Mandy

-Já disse que ela está dormindo!

-Então a gente pode conversar...

-Você quer conversar? Òtimo, amanhã podemos nos encontrar para almoçar.

Sawyer soltou um palavrão. As coisas não estavam saindo do jeito planejado. Mas percebeu que Kate estava irredutível e de nada adiantaria insistir por hora.

-Ok, sardenta, você quem manda, até amanhã!

Kate bateu a porta na sua cara. Amanhã Sawyer teria uma surpresinha quando fosse encontrá-la. Pois não iria sozinha. E sim com sua advogada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou no bar disposto a beber todas. Sua vida estava uma droga e ele queria esquecer os problemas! Talvez arranjar uma gata mansa para esquentar sua cama fria de hotel e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo.

Foi então que ele a viu. Uma morena de cabelos cacheados de costas para ele, usando um vestido verde escuro que realçavam suas curvas estonteantes. Assoviou baixinho, a medindo. Hum... estava com sorte. Ele caminhou lentamente até sua presa, mas estacou no lugar quando viu um homem alto, forte, de cabelos escuros, usando um terno bem cortado se aproximar dela e beijar-lhe com intimidade a nuca esposta pelo penteado. E então, algo para o qual ele não estava preparado, aconteceu. Ela se virou, sorrindo para o homem que a acariciava e Sawyer sentiu o estômago se contrair em ansiedade.

-Fadinha?

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Sawyer ficou completamente impactado com sua descoberta no bar. Ana-Lucia Cortez, a filha de seu ex-patrão Manoel Hernandez estava lá, sorridente e linda, usando um vestido sensual e flertando com um sujeito bonitão enquanto bebericava um drink que já estava quase no fim.

Ele jamais poderia imaginar vê-la daquele jeito, tão senhora de si, tão mulher. Quando estiveram juntos, ela não era mais que uma menina curiosa em descobrir as delícias do sexo que ele não hesitara em ensiná-la em várias oportunidades. O jeito como ela se comportava, a forma como se dirigia a ele, tinha certeza que deveria ter mudado. Ainda assim, ele só conseguia pensar nela como sua fadinha.

Fora um canalha com ela no passado, quando ela engravidou e ele não assumiu o filho que ela esperava, assumindo o vergonhoso comportamento de sugerir um aborto, que seria pago com o dinheiro que ele roubara de Kate. Sentiu um desconforto só em se lembrar disso. Jamais cometeria uma estupidez como essa novamente, era um novo homem e vê-la outra vez fez surgir uma emoção e um desejo que ele há muito não sentia. Ana era alguém de seu passado, a parte boa dele, uma pena não ter percebido isso antes.

Haveria tempo para consertar isso? Ana-Lucia seria capaz de perdoá-lo agora? Queria poder se aproximar dela, mas não podia com aquele sujeito com cara de idiota que estava babando em cima dela. Precisava de uma oportunidade para se aproximar.

Estava pensando nisso quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Voltou-se para ver quem o tocava e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver seus velhos amigos Charlie e Scott atrás dele.

- Hey, caras!- exclamou. – Há quanto tempo!

- Sawyer, o que está fazendo aqui em LA?- perguntou Charlie. – A gente só vê você acompanhando a Kate nesses desfiles que passam na tevê.

- Pois é!- ele comentou, ocultando dos amigos que Kate queria se separar dele. – A Kate está em LA também com a nossa filha, mas eu resolvi dar uma volta hoje à noite, relembrar os velhos tempos...

- Você não muda mesmo, cara!- disse Scott, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Vocês me conhecem!

- A gente vai começar o show aqui no bar daqui a pouco.

- Então vocês continuam tocando?

- Pois é, a gente até conseguiu gravar um cd, mas não foi pra frente porque tivemos uns probleminhas.- disse Scott.

- Charlie, eu vi a tua gatinha há duas semanas atrás. Ela teve um bebê.- disse Sawyer.

- Eu soube disso- disse Charlie com a expressão triste. – O sujeito com quem ela se envolveu é muito canalha, ele foi da nossa banda, mas quando ele se meteu com a Claire, eu o expulsei.

- Foi por causa dele que vocês terminaram?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Por causa disso e outras coisas. Mas eu estou querendo ir visitá-la, ver o nenê.

- Faz muito bem.- disse Sawyer.

- A gente tem que ir tocar agora, mas podemos tomar uma bebida depois do show, o que acha?- sugeriu Charlie.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Aliás, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido musical pra vocês iniciarem o show.

- Manda!

Sawyer disse o nome da música que queria que eles tocassem e foi procurar uma mesa. Discretamente, ficou observando Ana-Lucia e o homem que estava com ela. Eles pareciam muito felizes e entrosados, mas Sawyer estava realmente muito incomodado em vê-la beijando outro homem, embora não tivesse nenhum direito de se sentir assim.

As luzes do pequeno palco ao centro do bar se acenderam. Luzes vermelhas, azuis e verdes, piscando. Charlie estava no palco com sua banda. Ajeitou a guitarra no corpo e saudou o público:

- Boa noite, gente! Hoje vamos começar a noite com um pedido musical de um velho amigo que não vejo há oito anos. Sawyer, bem-vindo de volta à LA!

Ana-Lucia quase deixou cair o copo de vidro que segurava quando ouviu o nome Sawyer ser pronunciado pelo cantor da noite, Charlie, de quem ela se lembrava muito bem dos tempos da escola. Por alguns segundos, sentiu-se como há oito anos atrás, uma adolescente inexperiente, sem saber o que fazer diante do homem a quem desejava.

- Ana?- Gyle tocou o rosto dela e Ana-Lucia voltou a si. – Está bem, amor?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Por favor, pode pegar mais um drink pra mim, amor?

Gyle assentiu e se afastou em meio ao bar lotado para solicitar mais uma bebida ao bartender. Tequila e tônica, a bebida favorita de Ana-Lucia.

Os acordes inconfundíveis de "With you or Without you" soaram no bar e Charlie entoou a canção, fazendo o coração de Ana-Lucia se derreter e o passado retornar com força total quando os olhares dela e Sawyer se cruzaram oito anos depois.

Quando Charlie pronunciou o nome dele no microfone, Sawyer levantou-se da cadeira e buscou Ana-Lucia para ver sua reação. A viu dizer algo ao seu acompanhante e os olhos negros correrem pelo bar, provavelmente procurando por ele e então seus olhos captaram os dela e o mundo parou por um breve instante ao som da música que os uniu pela primeira vez.

Sawyer foi tomado por uma emoção que não se lembrava de ter sentido alguma vez por ela no passado, mas agora, vendo-a de pé, fitando-o do balcão do bar ele sentia-se diante de uma mulher especial, única.

- Ana-Lucia...- seus lábios se moveram silenciosos e ele a viu sorrir. Mas não era o sorriso meigo de oito anos atrás, era uma expressão maliciosa, provocativa. Sawyer resolveu se aproximar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ele estava vindo na direção dela, era o que os passos dele indicavam, mas Ana não queria que Gyle os visse juntos e aproveitou-se da confusão de pessoas ao redor do balcão e caminhou para o lado, esquivando-se graciosamente.

Quando ela se virou de frente, Sawyer pôde apreciar o detalhe ousado do decote do vestido. O tecido fino caía com perfeição sob os seios livres, os mamilos marcando a seda e a abertura do decote delineando a curva deles. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego para os olhos masculinos.

Ele a viu se enfiar entre as pessoas e caminhar em direção a uma das saídas de emergência do bar. Como se estivesse brincando de esconde-esconde, Sawyer foi atrás dela, atraído, rendido. Não estava entendendo o jogo que ela estava fazendo com ele, mas sabia que queria participar disso.

Ana respirou fundo, ele estava mesmo vindo atrás dela. Como poderia ser ainda mais lindo do que oito anos atrás? Os mesmos cabelos loiros, caindo displicentes pela tez, as covinhas que emolduravam o rosto cínico e davam ainda mais vida aos olhos azuis profundos da cor do oceano. Ele usava uma camisa preta de mangas compridas e pequenos botões, a calça jeans justa era sexy e provocante como a de um cowboy. Sim, Sawyer ainda era um cowboy.

Ela resolveu parar em um canto pouco iluminado diante da escada que dava para a saída de emergência. Parou e esperou. Sawyer não demorou muito a alcançá-la e quando ele adentrou o cantinho que ela tinha encontrado, seu corpo escondeu um pouco da parca luz que iluminava o ambiente.

Ana não se recostou à parede, embora foi o que sentiu vontade de fazer. Manteve sua postura firme e cruzou os braços sob o molhado decote da onde pendia um colar com uma pedra verde da cor do vestido. O colar se estendia para além do decote, provocando ainda mais a fantasia de Sawyer.

- Fadinha...- a voz dele foi um murmúrio rouco, parecia estar enfeitiçado ou algo assim.

- Olá, Sawyer!- ela o cumprimentou com segurança colocando-se próxima ao ar-condicionado do bar, para aplacar um pouco do calor que sentia. Ela só não sabia se esse calor se devia ao clima ou à presença extasiante de Sawyer.

Ao ouvir a voz dela depois de oito anos, Sawyer não podia acreditar que a tivesse deixado um dia. Que voz rouca e sensual era aquela? Oitavos mais baixa que a voz de Kate ou de Shannon, ou de qualquer mulher com quem ele já se relacionara.

- È um prazer ver você.- ele disse, sincero e desejoso, fitando o corpo dela sem conseguir se conter.

- O prazer é todo meu.- Ana respondeu, sarcástica.

- Por que veio pra cá?- ele apontou o lugar onde estavam. – Eu pretendia te pagar um drink no bar.

- Estou com calor.- ela respondeu, mas a resposta soou mais ambígua do que ela gostaria.

Sawyer sentiu o próprio corpo reagir à situação, a presença dela, aos olhares, tudo era forte demais para ele, principalmente em relação à terrível situação que estava passando naquele momento, longe de sua filha. Era engraçado, mas ali naquele corredor escuro com Ana-Lucia, ele só conseguia sentir saudades de Mandy. Kate não parecia ter nenhuma importância naquele momento.

Completamente tentado, Sawyer nem se preocupou em perguntar quem era aquele homem que a estava beijando de maneira tão íntima no balcão do bar. Aproximou-se dela e alisou seus ombros com delicadeza. Ana ergueu o rosto para ele e a ponta da língua umedeceu os lábios femininos carnudos.

Sawyer quase gemeu àquele gesto e sem pensar sua mão foi parar na nuca de Ana-Lucia e a puxou bruscamente para um beijo selvagem numa tentativa de aplacar um pouco do desejo desesperador que sentia.

Ana sentiu a mão forte de Sawyer em sua nuca e seu corpo ser puxado totalmente para frente. Não houve resistência da parte dela e os lábios se encontraram. Ela suspirou à sensação da boca masculina e suculenta na sua.

Sawyer a prendeu de encontro à parede e o beijo se prolongou por longos minutos até que se afastaram para retomar o fôlego.

- Nossa! Fadinha! Seu beijo é delicioso!

- Tive um bom professor.- respondeu ela, irônica, antes de passar a língua atrevida pelos lábios dele. – Bem vindo de volta à LA, Sawyer.- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de deixá-lo sozinho em frente ao ar-condicionado.

- Ana!- Sawyer chamou, ainda sedento pelos beijos dela e a seguiu o mais depressa que pôde, tentando burlar a multidão. Mas Ana era pequena e conseguiu passar pelas pessoas com mais facilidade até chegar ao bar, onde Gyle a esperava com um drink na mão.

- Onde você foi?- ele indagou.

- Ao toillette.- ela respondeu com naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em seguida, pegou o drink das mãos dele e tomou um gole antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

Sawyer estacou ao ver a cena. Ficou apenas parado, olhando-os.

- Quem é aquele cara olhando pra você?- Gyle perguntou.

Ana olhou para Sawyer e deu de ombros, como se não o conhecesse.

- Não sei.- beijou Gyle de novo e sugeriu: - Vamos embora, amor. Tenho uma idéia melhor para aproveitarmos a noite.

Gyle sorriu e depositou o copo com o drink dela sobre o balcão antes de segurar a mão de Ana e caminhar em direção à saída. Sawyer estava pasmo e ficou se perguntando quem era aquela mulher que se atrevia a jogar com ele daquela maneira?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire terminou de trocar Aaron e o ajeitou no bercinho, mas ele começou a chorar, não estava com vontade de dormir.

- Oh, Aaron? Quer ajudar a mamãe um pouco, querido? Eu estou tão cansada.

A governanta bateu à porta do quarto de Claire.

- Srta. Shephard, sua amiga Kate Sawyer está aqui.

- Ela já veio?- indagou Claire, eufórica. Ajeitou o bebê no colo e desceu as escadas.

Os olhinhos verdes de Mandy brilharam quando viu o bebê nos braços de Claire.

- Oi, tia Claire. Eu posso segurar o Aaron?

- È claro, querida. Mas tem que ter muito cuidado.- assentiu Claire, esperando que Mandy sentasse no sofá para pegar Aaron.

- Desculpe ter vindo esse horário, eu pretendia vir só de manhã, mas...- Kate parecia nervosa e Claire chamou a governanta, pedindo que ela levasse Mandy e Aaron ao quarto para que pudesse conversar com Kate.

Quando a governanta levou as crianças, Claire sentou-se ao lado de Kate e tocou-lhe os ombros num gesto de conforto. Kate começou a tremer e as lágrimas vieram sem controle junto com os soluços.

- Oh, querida.- Claire a abraçou e Kate deitou a cabeça nas pernas da amiga, como quando eram adolescentes.

- Ah, Claire. Eu me sinto tão mal pela Mandy, ela ama o pai e vai sofrer muito quando souber do divórcio. Eu não queria magoá-la, mas não posso mais viver com o Sawyer, Claire, não posso!

- Eu sei, amiga. Mas você não pode sentar com o Sawyer e conversar? Estabelecer horários para ele ver a Mandy, para que a coitadinha não sofra tanto?

- Eu marquei um almoço com ele amanhã. Ele está aqui em Los Angeles. Foi até o hotel e eu o expulsei.

- Você deveria ter vindo de imediato para cá, não ido até o hotel.

Kate levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Daqui pra frente, Claire, eu só quero fazer tudo o que for melhor pra minha filha!

- Eu entendo.- ela respondeu. – Acho que você devia subir e dormir um pouco. Pode ficar no quarto do meu irmão, é espaçoso pra você e Mandy e...

- Não!- Kate praticamente gritou as palavras.

Claire piscou os olhos sem entender.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem, Kate. Pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes perto do meu. Mas descanse, amiga, você está precisando.

Kate assentiu e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, pensando que jamais poderia dormir novamente na cama onde um dia Jack a amara sob os lençóis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pegou o celular e discou o número da casa dos pais. Ao terceiro toque, Claire atendeu com voz de sono:

- Oi, mana. Sou eu.

- Olá, Jack!- Claire respondeu, estranhando que ele estivesse ligando tão tarde. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é que eu...- ele hesitou em falar, mas contou a ela. – Estou voltando pra LA. Não quero mais ficar aqui em Boston. Estou me divorciando de Sarah.

- Você o quê...?

- Estou chegando em LA amanhã, aí te conto tudo. Boa noite, Claire, vejo você amanhã.

Quando Claire desligou o telefone, não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Jack tinha se divorciado de Sarah e estava voltando para Los Angeles? Isso era inacreditável. E o pior de tudo é que ela convidou Kate para ficar alguns dias com ela na Mansão Shephard, mas se Jack estava de volta talvez ela não quisesse ficar mais e Claire sequer sabia o porquê de ainda existir tanta animosidade entre eles. O que faria? Decidiu esperar pra ver o que ia acontecer. Não contaria nada à Kate ainda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gyle abriu a porta do apartamento com o pé e beijou Ana-Lucia mais uma vez. Ela estava em seus braços, agarrando-o como se fosse a última vez. Ele não sabia o que tinha dado nela no bar, estavam juntos, conversando e comemorando o fato dele estar passando os feriados em Los Angeles com ela, mas de repente ela sumiu e depois voltou com aquela vontade louca de fazer amor. Ele não podia dizer que não estava gostando.

- Oh Ana!- ele suspirou quando a deitou na cama e começou a despi-la depressa.

Ana quase rasgou a camisa dele tentando tirá-la. Logo as mãos se perdiam entre os corpos nus, carícias que enlouqueciam a ambos. Quando Gyle a tomou, ela fez a ele um pedido totalmente estranho:

- Oh Gyle, por favor, me chame de fadinha!- ela pediu entre os gemidos.

- O quê?- Gyle indagou, movendo-se devagar dentro do corpo dela.

- Por favor...- ela voltou a pedir, com os olhos semicerrados de prazer.

Ele não estava entendendo porque ela pedia isso, mas fez o que ela disse e se surpreendeu com a reação dela quando o fez.

- Fadinha...- ele murmurou e Ana-Lucia foi ao céu, apertando com força as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele e estremecendo de prazer em ondas sucessivas.

Quando se afastaram, Gyle enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela e a abraçou pela cintura. Sentiu-a estremecer mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não era de prazer. Ana chorava, forte, soluçando.

- Hey, baby, o que aconteceu?

- Me desculpe, Gyle, me desculpe...- foi tudo o que ela disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A Kate...ela nunca me amou!- dizia Sawyer para Scott e Charlie, completamente bêbado. – Eu nunca devia ter me casado com ela! Devia ter me casado com a fadinha...ela sim, me queria em todos os sentidos.

- Quem é a fadinha?- Charlie indagou, bebendo mais um drink. Não estava embriagado como Sawyer.

- A fadinha é a mulher mais gostosa que eu já tive! Ela é linda, tem um corpo assim...- ele deu um soluço por causa da embriaguez e fez um movimento no ar que tinha a intenção de mostrar as curvas de quem ele se referia.

Charlie e Scott riram.

- Cara, você tá muito bêbado.- disse Charlie.

- Bem, camaradas, eu vou pra casa!

- E onde é sua casa atualmente, Sawyer?- Scott perguntou. – Você disse que a tua mulher te expulsou.

- Eu vou pra um hotel! Eu ainda tenho dinheiro, sabem? Sou um cara rico! Sustentado pela mulher, mas rico! Boa noite! Vejo vocês por aí!

- Boa noite, Sawyer!- responderam os dois e observaram os passos trôpegos do cowboy até a saída do bar que já estava fechando.

Sawyer não sabia para onde ir. Estava tão bêbado que mal se agüentava em pé. Sentia-se no fundo do poço. Kate o havia deixado, quase não podia ver sua filha e a fadinha não o amava mais, queria outro.

- Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer...ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer...- ele repetia enquanto andava pela rua sem destino.

Andou por mais de uma hora, completamente perdido em lembranças e pensamentos até que caiu em uma sarjeta. Um homem vinha passando de carro nesse momento e parou prontamente ao reconhecer Sawyer.

- Hey, Sawyer!- Manoel Cortez gritou da janela do carro, chamando-o.

Sawyer estava com a visão embaçada, mesmo assim reconheceu seu velho amigo Manoel.

- Hey, amigo!- Sawyer o saudou. – Já faz muito tempo, né?

Manoel sentiu o bafo de álcool que exalava de Sawyer e disse:

- Andou bebendo, amigo?

- Minha mulher me largou! E a fadinha não quer mais saber de mim!

- Fadinha?- Manoel indagou sem entender. – É, meu amigo Sawyer, vejo que bebeu além da conta, venha comigo, vou ajudá-lo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou cedo, não conseguiu dormir a maior parte da noite, pois teve um sono muito agitado. Ouviu o bebê chorando na sala e levantou-se da cama deixando Mandy dormir mais um pouco.

Tomou um banho rápido, colocou camiseta e calça jeans e desceu as escadas. Mas quando chegou à sala de visitas, quase voltou para o seu quarto. Jack estava lá conversando com Claire e a governanta. O motorista estava trazendo várias malas. O que significava aquilo?

Claire viu Kate adentrar a sala e deu a ela seu melhor sorriso, dizendo:

- Bom dia, amiga. Dormiu bem?

Jack sentiu um arrepio involuntário na espinha ao ouvir as palavras de Claire. Voltou seus olhos castanho-esverdeados para a entrada da sala e viu Kate, vestida bem simples, com uma camiseta branca e calça jeans, descalça. Mesmo assim, sua beleza era impressionante a ele. Os olhos verdes pareciam desconfiados quando o fitou.

- Olá, Kate.- ele disse, educado.

- Olá, Jack.- ela o cumprimentou no mesmo tom. – È bom vê-lo.

O cumprimento foi polido, mesmo assim Jack não conseguiu impedir de sentir uma ligeira empolgação quando ela disse que era bom vê-lo. Porém, havia algo que o preocupava. Sawyer. Por que Claire não lhe dissera ao telefone que estava recebendo seus amigos na mansão? Ele teria esperado um pouco mais para voltar à LA.

- E o Sawyer?- perguntou, precisava saber se ele estava mesmo ali. Se estivesse, procuraria um hotel para ficar de imediato.

- Ele não veio comigo.- Kate respondeu. – Trouxe apenas minha filha.

Claire notou a enorme tensão no ambiente. Então não era coisa da sua cabeça. Havia algo que os dois ocultavam dela e ela aproveitaria a presença de ambos na casa para descobrir.

- Por que não tomamos o café da manhã? A cozinheira acabou de assar o pão.- sugeriu Claire, balançando Aaron no colo.

- Eu vou chamar a Mandy.- disse Kate, pedindo licença e voltando para o seu quarto. Claire a seguiu e Jack foi para a cozinha.

Kate subiu as escadas tão depressa que Claire mal pôde acompanhá-la.

- Hey, Kate. O que foi? Você ficou tão estranha quando viu o meu irmão? È sempre assim, venho notando isso há algum tempo. Me diga o que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada, Claire.

- Kate, não mente pra mim! Você e o Jack sempre ficam diferentes quando se encontram. Parecem felizes em se verem, mas ao mesmo tempo perturbados com algo.

- È impressão sua.- Kate disse, à porta de seu quarto. – Olha Claire, talvez fosse melhor eu e a Mandy irmos para um hotel, agora que Jack está aqui a Sarah pode não gostar da minha presença.

- O Jack e a Sarah estão se separando. È por isso que ele está aqui!

Kate ficou surpresa com aquela revelação e seus olhos brilharam. Claire notou isso.

- Se separando? Como?

- Ele disse que estão se divorciando, Kate. Providencial, não? Já que você e Sawyer também estão fazendo o mesmo.

- Por favor, Claire, não conte ao Jack que eu e o Sawyer estamos nos divorciando.

- E por que não?

- Porque não. Olha, mesmo assim, vou pra um hotel!

- Katherine, pare com isso!- Claire falou em tom sério. – Jesus! Você parece que está com medo do meu irmão.

Kate suspirou:

- È que é complicado!

- Oh!- Claire exclamou. – Então existe mesmo algo entre vocês? Nossa! Eu nunca poderia imaginar!

- Foi há muito tempo.- Kate limitou-se em responder. – Claire, não vai ser bom pra mim dividir o mesmo teto com o seu irmão, principalmente agora que estou passando por toda essa situação de divórcio com o Sawyer.

- Pois eu sou de opinião contrária. Procure se acalmar, chame sua filha para o café da manhã e me encontre na sala de jantar em dez minutos. Não aceito desculpas!

- Está bem.- Kate assentiu. – Eu vou telefonar para Ana-Lucia e combinar o horário e o restaurante em que iremos almoçar com o Sawyer hoje. Em seguida, eu vou descer.

- Ana-Lucia?- indagou Claire.

- Sim, ela estudou com a gente, não se lembra?

- Sim, me lembro. Ela é advogada agora?

- Aham.- respondeu Kate. – Ela voltou há pouco tempo pra LA, nos encontramos em uma festa e eu decidi contratá-la como minha advogada.

Claire assentiu.

- Ok, mais tarde, quando tivermos um tempo sozinhas, você vai me contar tudo sobre você e o meu irmão.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, baby, está melhor?- indagou Gyle, abraçando Ana-Lucia por trás enquanto ela preparava o café na cafeteira sob o balcão de mármore da pequena cozinha de seu apartamento.

- Sim.- ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- O seu pai ligou há pouco quando você ainda estava dormindo.

- Foi mesmo? O que ele disse?

- Bom, primeiro ele ficou mudo quando eu disse alô e depois não foi nem um pouco educado quando me perguntou o que ainda faço no seu apartamento.

Ana riu.

- Contou a ele que rolamos sob os lençóis a noite inteira?- ela ofereceu uma caneca de café a Gyle.

- Na verdade, eu disse que tinha acabado de chegar e que você tinha ido até o supermercado. Não quis te encrencar dizendo que passei a noite aqui.

- Meu pai ainda me vê como se eu fosse uma menina. Desculpe por isso.

- Foi por isso que me pediu perdão ontem?- ele perguntou, de repente. – Ou foi por que me pediu que a chamasse de fadinha enquanto fazíamos amor e se sentiu culpada depois quando chegou àquele clímax incrível?

Ana-Lucia corou de vergonha.

- Por que me pediu que a chamasse assim, Ana?

- Era o apelido que o homem a quem amei no passado me deu. Ele sempre me chamava assim.

- Ana...

- Gyle, eu cometi um erro! Confesso que estava pensando nesse homem ontem, mas isso não vai mais se repetir!

- Mas por que justo ontem? Alguma data especial?

Ana-Lucia não respondeu.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, magoado com ela.

- Por que sempre me esconde seu passado? Me contou que alguém fez muito mal a você, mas nunca me disse que tipo de mal. Você o amava e ele se aproveitou disso, levou-a para a cama e depois te abandonou? È isso? Ou você foi violentada, Ana? Deus, você chorou a maior parte da noite. Tem estado estranha desde que voltou pra Los Angeles.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por ontem!- ela falou, com irritação latente na voz.

- Desculpas não é o suficiente. Eu quero que você confie em mim, Ana. Eu te amo tanto! Mas estou ficando cansado das suas evasivas. Ontem no bar, eu quase parti pra cima daquele sujeito que estava te devorando com os olhos. Quem era aquele homem, Ana? Tenho certeza de que você o conhecia.

O celular dela tocou nesse exato momento, salvando-a de ter que responder àquela pergunta.

- Com licença, preciso atender ao celular. Deve ser a minha cliente.

E sem dizer mais nada, ela deixou a cozinha. Gyle ficou para trás com seus pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o teto do lugar onde estava. Piscou várias vezes, seus ouvidos zumbiam e a cabeça girava. A claridade que ultrapassava as cortinas da janela o incomodavam, mas aos poucos ele foi se situando.

Estava em uma cama de solteiro com acolchoado de franjas cor-de-rosa. Apesar da dor de cabeça, sorriu ao perceber onde estava. O quarto de Ana-Lucia. Ele não ia a este quarto fazia exatamente oito anos. Ele cheirou o travesseiro tentando resgatar o perfume dela na fronha e uma doce lembrança lhe veio à mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**8 anos antes**

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, fadinha...os seus pais podem voltar a qualquer momento. Não seja tão travessa e me deixe voltar pra oficina, hã?

Ana-Lucia fez beicinho e parou no meio da cozinha. Seus pais tinham saído para fazer compras no supermercado e ela aproveitou para ir buscar Sawyer na oficina, queria levá-lo ao seu quarto.

- Ah, Sawyer, por favor, vem conhecer o meu quarto! Já estou cansada de namorar nos carros...

- Ah, meu amor, eu gosto de namorar com você em qualquer lugar!- ele disse, beijando-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Isso é mentira!- ela retrucou. – Está sempre arrumando desculpas quando quero que você me leve ao cinema ou ao parque para tomar sorvete. Anda, vem, vamos pro meu quarto, eles ainda vão demorar...

- Safadinha!- disse ela. – Vem cá, quer ir no meu colo?

- Mas você não sabe onde é!

- Mas você pode me dizer.

Ana deu um gritinho e pulou no colo dele, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dos quadris de Sawyer para se apoiar, ele riu e a segurou para que não caísse.

- Você é a minha menina...

E de fato ela se parecia com uma garotinha, usando um vestidinho vermelho, tênis branco e Maria-chiquinha nos cabelos.

- È ali!- ela apontou a porta do quarto e Sawyer a levou para lá, beijando-a.

- Hum, a barba tá machucando!- ela queixou-se.

- Não tive tempo de fazê-la hoje, desculpe.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto ainda com ela no colo e a pôs na cama antes de fechá-la novamente.

- È melhor você trancar!- ela disse, maliciosa.

Sawyer apressou-se em fazê-lo e em seguida fez de conta que ia se jogar em cima dela na cama com todo seu peso, Ana gritou, rindo e ele se sentou devagar na cama, puxando-a de novo para seu colo e beijando-a.

- Vem cá, bebê...

Ana o abraçou e sentiu que ele lhe beijava o pescoço, dando pequenos chupões que a deixavam arrepiada. Sorrindo, ela disse:

- Eu tive uma idéia.

- Que idéia?- ele indagou, chupando mais forte o pescoço dela.

- Não faz assim! Não pode deixar marca! _Mama_ pode ver!

- Mas eu queria marcar você todinha...- ele a inclinou um pouco na cama e seus dedos ágeis começaram a desabotoar-lhe o vestido.

- Não quer ouvir a minha idéia?

- È claro que quero.- ele respondeu sem olhar para ela, estava mais interessado no sutiã cor-de-rosa que se revelava aos olhos dele.

- Por que a gente não vai tomar um sorvete juntos depois que fizermos amor?

Sawyer beijou-a entre os seios, afastando a parte de cima do vestido.

- Fadinha, eu tenho que trabalhar...

Ela franziu o cenho zangada e disse com firmeza:

- Pois pode esquecer os meus peitos se não me levar pra tomar sorvete!

- Isso é sério, fadinha?- ele indagou, puxando-a com força pela cintura e fazendo com que as pernas dela se abrissem ele.

- Falo sério!- ela disse sem se abalar, apesar da posição íntima em que estava, como se fosse o banquete do qual ele pretendia se servir.

Ele sorriu.

- Ok! Nós vamos tomar sorvete, de todos os sabores que você quiser!

- Vai segurar na minha mão?

- Mas é claro que vou! Essa mãozinha linda...- ele começou a beijar a mão dela, antes de fazê-la deitar completamente na cama e começar a beijar-lhe as coxas, puxando o elástico da calcinha dela para baixo.

- Ai, meu Deus, Sawyer!- ela gemeu quando ele se colocou entre as coxas dela, se deliciando.

Ana queria gritar bem alto enquanto Sawyer a acariciava, mas não podia chamar a atenção de algum trabalhador da oficina, tinha que se controlar por mais gostoso que estivesse.

- Ah eu te amo, Sawyer!- Ana deixou escapar um pouco mais alto quando ele finalmente a tomou.

- Eu sei...- ele respondeu gemendo e se impulsionando com força dentro dela enquanto as pernas de Ana se apertavam contra ele, os pés ainda calçados nos tênis e o vestido aberto até a cintura.

Sawyer puxou o sutiã dela para baixo e abocanhou-lhe um dos seios, o movimento dos quadris indo cada vez mais rápido. O clímax não demorou a chegar e depois da explosão de prazer eles ficaram se beijando na cama.

- Agora quero meu sorvete!

- Sim, fadinha..

- Analulu!- Raquel chamou da cozinha e Sawyer fez cara de pânico.

- Sai pela janela, amor!- ela pediu e Sawyer ajeitou o uniforme da oficina rapidamente, correndo para a janela.

Meia hora depois, ambos riam da travessura que tinham feito à tarde, de mãos dadas rumo à sorveteria. Sawyer não parava de abraçá-la, estava muito feliz, assim como ela. Entraram na sorveteria, fizeram o pedido e foram se sentar em um daqueles bancos estofados de vermelho.

Beijaram-se e ficaram provando um o sorvete do outro.

- Sawyer, obrigada por fazer isso por mim.

Ele sorriu:

- Você merece tudo, meu anjo, tudo!

Naquele momento Sawyer sentiu pela primeira vez desde que tinha iniciado aquele romance com Ana-Lucia uma forte dúvida no coração. Ele e Kate ainda namoravam, mas estar com ela, não era como estar com Ana.

- Te gosto muito, fadinha!

- Eu sei!- ela respondeu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia, Sawyer.- disse Manoel, entrando de repente no quarto, interrompendo a lembrança dele. Estendeu-lhe uma caneca de café fumegante preparada por dona Raquel.

- Bom dia.- Sawyer respondeu com a voz embargada pela ressaca.

- Foi um porre daqueles, homem!- Manoel falou, puxando um banquinho para sentar-se perto dele.

- Obrigado por me resgatar, Seu Manoel.

- Pra que servem os amigos, hã? Todo homem tem um momento difícil na vida. Eu agora estou vivendo o meu por causa de Analulu.

- Por que Seu Manoel? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Bem, Raquel diz que tenho que me modernizar, mas não consigo aceitar que minha menina não quer mais morar conosco, se acha independente o suficiente para morar sozinha. Mas telefonei há pouco pra ela e aquele cara suspeito que veio com ela de Yale atendeu o telefone. Não gosto desse sujeito, algo me diz que ele anda colocando as mãos na minha filha.- Manoel resmungou e Sawyer lembrou-se do homem que ele a vira beijando no bar.

- Ele está hospedado no apartamento dela?

- Ele disse que não, mas não acredito nele.

- Que dor de cabeça!- queixou-se Sawyer.

- Você viu Analulu por aí, acompanhada desse sujeito?- Manoel indagou de repente.

- Não senhor. Não vejo Analulu há oito anos.- ele mentiu. – Ela deve ter crescido, era só uma garotinha.

Sawyer sabia que se Manoel soubesse o quanto ele estava sendo cínico agora, o mataria.

- Você me disse ontem que estava bebendo porque sua mulher o deixou.

- È verdade.- respondeu ele. – Ela me largou mesmo e nada do que eu fizer vai fazer ela voltar atrás. O pior de tudo é ficar longe da minha filha.

- Sinto muito, amigo. Quando você disse que ia embora com ela imaginei que tudo fosse dar certo pra você.

- Cometi um erro me casando com ela.

O telefone celular dele tocou e Manoel deixou o quarto para que Sawyer atendesse quando ele disse que era sua esposa quem estava ligando.

- Sardenta?

- Bom dia, Sawyer.- disse ela, fria. – Me encontre para o almoço naquele restaurante francês que costumávamos ir na 25. Estarei com minha advogada.

- Mas eu ainda não tenho um advogado!

- Problema seu, arrume um!- ela respondeu, enfática, desligando o telefone.

Sawyer cerrou os dentes de raiva. Precisava arranjar um advogado o mais rápido possível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O restaurante àquela hora estava lotado. Mas Kate usou de sua influência para conseguir uma reserva. Sawyer chegou dez minutos depois, atrasado e com cara de poucos amigos.

- E então, onde está sua advogada?

- Ela deve estar chegando.- respondeu Kate, olhando para a porta.

Nesse exato momento, Ana-Lucia entrou, vestida formalmente, usando um terninho azul claro e segurando uma pasta de couro preta. Os cachos dos cabelos tinham sido alisados com o secador e a chapinha dando-lhe um ar mais sério.

- Aí vem minha advogada!- disse Kate, antes que Sawyer pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele ficou estupefato e quando Ana se aproximou e cumprimentou Kate, em seguida estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, Sawyer indagou:

- Você?

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Sawyer. Eu sou a Dra. Ana-Lucia Cortez, advogada da Sra. Sawyer.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira!- ele protestou.

- Não vejo como, senhor.- Ana respondeu formal.

Ele puxou uma cadeira, mas aquela situação estava engatada em sua garganta.

- Por que não me disse ontem, fadinha, que você era a advogada da Kate?

- Sawyer, do que está falando?- Kate indagou, achando estranho a maneira íntima como ele conversava com ela. – Se encontraram ontem?

- Absolutamente não, Sra. Sawyer.- respondeu Ana. – E então, vamos falar de negócios?- ela pôs sua pasta sobre a mesa e a abriu.

Meia hora depois, os dois discutiam sem parar e Ana-Lucia tentava apartá-los. Sawyer estava muito insatisfeito com o acordo que Kate queria fazer com ele, especialmente no que dizia respeito à Mandy. Só a veria duas vezes por ano e além disso não teria direito a nenhum centavo do dinheiro da ex-esposa, a partir daquele momento todos os seus cartões de crédito estavam cancelados.

- Eu não vou mais ficar aqui pra ouvir isso!- Sawyer xingou e ergueu-se da cadeira. – Pra mim chega, vou arrumar um advogado e daqui pra frente só falo com vocês no tribunal.

Ele foi embora do restaurante pisando duro. Depois que ele se foi, Kate pediu desculpas a Ana-Lucia.

- Não se preocupe, Kate. Tudo isso faz parte do meu trabalho. Bem, eu vou entrar esta tarde mesmo com os papéis do divórcio e nosso próximo encontro com ele será no tribunal, como ele mesmo disse.

Kate agradeceu. Ana-Lucia procurou pela carteira na pasta para pagar pelo suco que tinha tomado durante a tensa conversação, mas Kate ofereceu-se para pagar a conta e elas combinaram de manter contato.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos últimos dias, desde que tinha se separado de Sarah, Jack não conseguira mais dormir. Estava muito cansado, mas seus olhos simplesmente não se fechavam. Claire saíra para passear com o bebê e a filha de Kate e ele também não a vira durante a tarde toda.

Resolveu tentar dormir um pouco e foi para o seu quarto. Pegou uma revista médica e começou a ler. As pálpebras estavam começando a ficarem pesadas quando alguém bateu à sua porta.

- Entre!- ele disse, imaginando ser Claire, mas ao ver Kate entrando em seu quarto usando apenas um penhoar verde, exatamente da cor dos olhos dela, ele sentou-se na cama de súbito.

- Kate...o que...?

Ela sorriu para ele, docemente e tirou o penhoar, fazendo-o deslizar por seu corpo esguio. Por baixo disso, ela usava apenas uma camisola branca, transparente, nada mais. Jack ficou sem fôlego fitando os seios pequenos e rosados aparecendo sob a camisola e a minúscula calcinha branca que delineava seus quadris.

Kate engatinhou pela cama dele e Jack sentiu-se atordoado.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

Ela tomou-lhe a boca com paixão, num beijo selvagem que o fez emitir um ruído abafado de desejo. As mãos dele seguraram-lhe os quadris e ele a puxou para si, encostando-a a evidência inegável de seu desejo. Kate gemeu e roçou seu corpo no dele, levando-o à loucura.

Jack a jogou na cama e puxou-lhe a camisola para baixo, ávido por sugar seus seios.

- Quero você, Jack...quero você...

Os lábios dele envolveram um mamilo rosado e túmido, enquanto uma das mãos deslizou para dentro da calcinha dela, tocando-a e sentindo-a úmida.

- Kate...Kate...- ele gemia, quando acordou de repente em sua cama, suado e completamente excitado. – Droga!- ele xingou. A presença de Kate naquela casa não seria nada fácil para ele.

Levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho e vestiu apenas uma cueca de seda, preta. A casa estava silenciosa, portanto Claire ainda não deveria ter voltado. A governanta estava de folga e ele poderia descer até a cozinha rapidamente sem se preocupar em vestir algo mais adequado.

Desceu por uma escada que dava direto à cozinha e assustou-se quando ouviu um barulho vindo de perto da geladeira.

- Claire?- ele chamou, mas seu coração acelerou ao ver Kate na cozinha, lambendo uma colher de sobremesa de doce de leite, usando apenas uma camiseta clara e um short curto, os cabelos cacheados cobrindo-lhe as costas como um manto castanho-avermelhado.

Dessa vez Jack teve certeza de que não estava sonhando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gyle ainda estava zangado com Ana-Lucia quando ela chegou em casa ao entardecer. Na porta da geladeira havia um bilhete dizendo:

- Fui dar uma volta.

Suspirando resignada, ela resolveu pedir uma pizza. Mas quando foi buscar sua carteira para pagar o entregador, encontrou um bilhete dentro de sua pasta, escrito em um guardanapo de papel do restaurante onde estivera na hora do almoço.

- Fadinha, se quiser sua carteira de volta, ligue para o número 4815-16-2342. Assinado: S.

- _"Son of a bitch!"_- ela xingou.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Ana sentia o sangue fervilhando de ódio. Quem aquele pilantra pensava que era para roubar sua carteira? Mas ele não perdia por esperar! Não iria telefonar para ele, não. Ia pegá-lo de surpresa!

Ela pegou o telefone e fez algumas ligações e minutos depois, com as informações que precisava, resolveu ir até Beverly Hills. Tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e tomou um banho antes de ir surpreendê-lo. Escolheu cuidadosamente as roupas imaginando que essa era a oportunidade que esperava para confrontar Sawyer, colocá-lo contra a parede. Sua vingança já tinha começado e ela não descansaria enquanto não tivesse destruído Sawyer.

Como imaginava, Sawyer estava hospedado em um caríssimo hotel numa das avenidas mais badaladas da cidade.

-Vai aproveitando, querido! Aproveita da boa vida enquanto pode, pois sua mamata está acabando – Ana disse a si mesma, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor acarpetado rumo ao quarto de Sawyer.

Bateu na porta com força e não teve que esperar muito para um Sawyer sorridente abrir

-Oi, fadinha!- ele a fitou dos pés à cabeça. Dessa vez ela usava um vestido comportado de botões, tecido xadrez acinzentado e sapatos altos, pretos e de bico fino.

Em resposta Ana plantou um sonoro tapa no rosto bonito.

-Sabia que você era um desclassificado, mas não que também era ladrão! – gritou entrando na suíte.

Ele riu, massageando o rosto.

-Ah! Vejo que já descobriu sobre meu "empréstimo".

Ana o fitou, enfurecida.

-Roubo!

Ele riu, indo até o bar e servindo uma dose de uísque.

-Acalme-se fadinha, quer uma bebida? – ele ofereceu.

Em poucos passos, Ana caminhou até ele e arrancando o copo de suas mãos, jogou o conteúdo em seu rosto, em seguida leu no rótulo da garrafa aberta sobre o barzinho.

- Maccuteon? Esse é o uísque mais caro que existe!

- E o melhor também. Você se esqueceu de acrescentar.

- Kate tem razão em querer tirar todo o dinheiro de você! Chega de esbanjar com uísque e mulheres!

-Posso saber que idéia idiota foi esta de me roubar?

- Era o único jeito de trazê-la até aqui para que pudéssemos conversar a sós, o dinheiro na sua carteira continua intacto. Agora, eu é que te pergunto, que idéia foi essa de ser a advogada da Kate? E essa história dos cartões cancelados? Quer que eu viva como?

-Trabalhando! As pessoas decentes acordam cedo e trabalham. Não vivem à custa dos outros!

- Como se eu não soubesse disso.- disse ele, ressentido. – Eu trabalhei muito duro na minha vida, inclusive na oficina do seu pai ou será que se esqueceu disso?

Ana-Lucia nada disse.

- Além do mais, a forma como eu gasto meu dinheiro não é problema seu!

-Agora é! A Kate é minha cliente! Ela cancelou seus cartões, mas você continua hospedado nesse hotel luxuoso.

- Tenho minhas próprias economias se quer saber.- ele riu irônico. – Agora me diz uma coisa, com certeza isto não é uma coincidência, não é docinho? Você arquitetou este plano de ser advogada da Kate pra me ferrar!

-Não se tenha em tão alta conta! A Kate é uma cliente como outra qualquer! E se o marido vagabundo dela é você, isso é uma casualidade infeliz!

-Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisto? Sabe o que eu acho, bady? Que isto é vingança barata e simples! Eu errei com você há oito anos e agora você quer me ferrar também! Não é isto?

-Pense no que quiser! Não me interessa! Estou neste caso profissionalmente!

-É mesmo? Pois vai se dar muito mal! Eu também já contratei um advogado! Tenho meus direitos e vou atrás deles!

Ana riu sarcástica.

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa? Um parasita da sua espécie? Que viveu a vida inteira às custas da mulher. Eu vou acabar com você!

-Fadinha, seja razoável...

-Não me chame de "fadinha"! Esta criatura boba que não existe mais!

-Eu percebi – ele falou estranhamente e Ana pôde ver um vislumbre de tristeza e decepção nos olhos dele. – Você se esqueceu, Ana?

- Me esqueci do quê?- ela inquiriu.

- Se esqueceu do que tivemos no passado. Você ficava tão feliz quando me via na oficina. Eu achava lindo você indo até lá, fingindo que era pra falar com seu pai, mas na verdade você queria me ver.

- Ah, não comece com isso!- ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Seu sabor preferido de sorvete ainda é baunilha com calda quente de chocolate? Você costumava lamber os dedos e se sujava toda de calda, se sujava nos lugares mais estratégicos e depois eu...

- Pare com isso agora mesmo!- ela deu um passo atrás, o coração batendo forte. O poder que ele ainda exercia sobre ela era inegável, mas ela não deixaria que vencesse dessa vez.

- Você não se esqueceu, Ana! Assim como eu também não esqueci como era tê-la em meus braços, sempre tão fogosa, sempre tão louca pra sentir prazer...o beijo que trocamos na festa me fez recordar o quanto era bom...

- Você disse bem, era bom.- ela respondeu, se servindo de uma dose de uísque e sentando-se em um sofá cor de vinho ao lado do bar.

- Acha que se acontecesse de novo não seria?- ele provocou com olhar malicioso.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha, confiante, e deu uma cruzada de pernas sensual, seduzindo-o.- o vestido subiu um pouco e Sawyer pôde ver que as meias pretas que ela usava eram sete oitavos. A temperatura dele subiu.

Ela notou o olhar de desejo dele para o corpo dela e sentiu-se arrepiar inteira, como quando se encontraram no bar.

- Fadinha, porque não deixamos as diferenças de lado?- ele indagou. – Já faz tanto tempo...

Sawyer sentou-se junto a ela no sofá, e atrevidas, suas mãos começaram a acariciar lentamente a coxa dela. Ana não afastou a mão dele.

- Você está tão diferente, tão mulher...quando ficamos juntos era só uma menina, mas agora...- as mãos dele se insinuaram mais pelas coxas dela e Ana-Lucia acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros dele, tão macios quanto ela se lembrava.

- O meu jeito experiente de agora te excita?- ela indagou com deboche.

Sawyer não se lembrava de alguma vez ela ter falado daquele jeito. Ana sempre fora tão doce, mesmo quando estavam fazendo amor. Era doce e romântica.

- Quer descobrir se ainda seria do mesmo jeito?- Ana perguntou, deixando Sawyer atônito.

- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?- ela retorquiu levantando-se do sofá, usando a mesma expressão que ele usara com ela uma vez quando perguntara se Ana já tinha beijado, pouco antes de beijá-la pela primeira vez. Ana-Lucia sabia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso com ele desde quando se encontraram no bar. Mas sua sede de vingança era muito forte e ela arriscaria se magoar ainda mais só para vê-lo magoado. Queria mostrar para ele o quanto tinha crescido. Que já não era mais aquela garota boba que ele gostava de chamar de fadinha, que a fazia rir esparramando calda de chocolate em sua barriga e lambendo-a como se ela fosse um doce. Sim, ela se lembrava disso, se lembrava daquela brincadeira estúpida de antes.

- Você é a advogada da Kate.- Sawyer frizou. – A advogada da minha quase ex-mulher está me paquerando ou estou enganado?

- Quem me beijou no bar foi você. Quem roubou a minha carteira com o intuito de me trazer até aqui também foi você e quem estava alisando as minhas coxas a pouco, eu acho que também era você. Então por que não paramos com esse joguinho e vamos ao que interessa?- pronto, ela já tinha dito, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Em alguns minutos saberia se sobreviveria a mais uma noite de amor com Sawyer sem se auto-penitenciar no dia seguinte. Talvez essa fosse sua chance de esquecê-lo para sempre. Transar com ele e tirar da sua cabeça a idéia de que ainda o amava.

Foi pensando nisso que Ana-Lucia começou a desabotoar os pequenos botões do vestido xadrez. Naquele momento, Sawyer teve uma sensação de _deja vu_. Lembrou-se da noite em que ela se entregou a ele pela primeira vez, tirando o vestido de formatura, tomando a iniciativa para o amor. Naquela noite ele perguntou a ela se tinha certeza sobre o que estavam indo fazer, mas agora ela parecia ter mais certeza sobre isso do que ele. De alguma forma, isso deixou-o assustado.

- Ah, fadinha...não quero te tocar, baby. Sei que está jogando comigo e fazer seu jogo vai me deixar louco!.- ele se aproximou dela antes que ela abrisse todos os botões do vestido e a abraçou. Mas se surpreendeu quando ela se afastou do abraço e o beijou na boca, devorando-lhe os lábios com fome.

O beijo era agressivo, assim como toda aquela atitude dela. Sawyer sentiu-se ser imprensado contra uma parede no canto do quarto enquanto Ana abria-lhe os botões da camisa com tanta força que alguns se arrebentaram pelo caminho.

- Você vai me dar o que eu quero!- ela sussurrou.

- Ana, o que está acontecendo?- ele indagou.

- Cala a boca!- ela ordenou, finalmente tendo o peito dele desnudo diante de si. – Gostoso!- Ana exclamou, com água na boca, começando a beijá-lo no pescoço, no peito, lambendo, mordiscando, deixando-o louco.

Sem poder mais resistir, embora estivesse surpreso de que seu plano para seduzi-la tivesse fracassado, porque ele tinha sido o seduzido, Sawyer a puxou com força para si, colando-a ao seu corpo. Suas mãos se espalmaram no bumbum dela, erguendo o vestido e tocando-a por baixo do tecido. Ana riu levemente.

- Eu sabia que você não ia resistir...porque você é assim Sawyer, puro instinto! Sem nenhum sentimento.- a mão dela acariciou-lhe a barriga e deslizou para o membro masculino ereto dentro da calça, acariciando-o.

Sawyer gemeu, mas não gostou nada do que ela disse. Se estavam indo fazer amor, por que o olhar dela era tão raivoso?

- Eu senti sua falta esses anos, sempre pensava em você. Eu sinto muito pelo que...

Ana o empurrou com mais força na parede.

- Não! Eu não quero saber disso!- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e Sawyer a levantou do chão, trocando de posição com ela e imprensando-a na parede.

- Eu te quero, fadinha! Te quero demais!- as mãos dele tocavam todo o corpo dela, até que se concentraram embaixo do vestido, puxando a calcinha dela para baixo, ansioso para tocar o corpo dela sem barreiras. Sawyer precisava estar dentro dela urgentemente. Deixaria as preliminares demoradas para o segundo round, quem sabe poderiam pedir sorvete de baunilha e calda de chocolate?

Estava pensando nisso e ocupado em deslizar a lingerie dela pelas pernas quando a ouviu murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Quero transar na cama. Aqui não! Dessa vez vai ser na cama!

Sawyer terminou de tirar a lingerie dela e a carregou para a cama, sem contrariá-la. Pensou em pegar preservativos, mas quando a deitou na cama e Ana entreabriu as pernas exibindo o corpo para ele, Sawyer ficou com a garganta seca. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo à mostra, a fonte de seu prazer. Os pêlos dela estavam eriçados, a carne úmida, chamando-o.

Tirou rapidamente as calças e colocou-se por cima dela, já não raciocinava mais. Começou a abrir os botões do vestido dela com pressa, queria tocar seus seios, se deliciar com eles. Ana-Lucia sentiu o sexo de Sawyer roçar no dela e deu um longo gemido, tocando-o devagar, enquanto o guiava para dentro do corpo dela. Era incrível como eram tão compatíveis. Sawyer tinha um corpo perfeito, deliciosamente bem dotado e Ana, sentiu-se gulosa quando ele a penetrou por inteiro. Abriu bem suas pernas e o tomou com paixão dentro de seu corpo.

Sawyer soltou um grunhido quando a sentiu mexendo os quadris e se movimentou dentro dela, sussurrando palavras de amor. Ana o ouvia, mas a cada palavra carinhosa ela sentia mais raiva e movia os quadris com violência contra os dele, segurando-o pelo bumbum para que ele fosse mais e mais fundo.

- Oh Ana-Lucia!- ele quase gritou o nome dela.

- Me devora!- ela exigiu com agressividade, mordendo e chupando o pescoço dele, queria enchê-lo de marcas.

Beijavam-se com ímpeto, furiosamente.

- O seu corpo é maravilhoso...- disse Sawyer, empurrando com mais força e abrindo o fecho frontal do sutiã dela, espalmando uma das mãos nos seios túmidos.

- Beija os meus seios...- ela pediu entre os gemidos e Sawyer deslizou vagarosamente os lábios ao redor da auréola escura e macia, mordiscando o bico antes de puxá-lo levemente com os dentes e sugá-lo. A carícia fez Ana gritar.

- Ahhhhhh...Sawyer!

- Minha fadinha!

Sawyer trocou de posição com ela na cama, deixando-a sentada em cima dele, sem separar seu corpo do dela. O sexo estava sendo maravilhoso e ele tentou buscar algo nos olhos dela que dissesse que estava fazendo aquilo porque ainda sentia algo por ele, mas tudo o que sentiu vir dela foi frieza, apesar do intenso prazer que ele sabia que ela estava sentindo.

O clímax veio forte, varrendo qualquer pensamento das mentes de ambos. Ana-Lucia gritou quando sentiu o orgasmo intenso que estremeceu seu corpo e o arranhou no peito, deixando uma marca significativa na pele masculina bronzeada. Sawyer sentiu as contrações do prazer dela em pequenas ondas, uma, duas, três vezes. Era irônico, mas em termos de prazer físico, esta estava sendo a melhor transa da vida dele. O cheiro da excitação dela ficou mais forte quando ela gozou, inebriando os sentidos dele, levando-o ao paraíso indelével.

Ele segurou os quadris dela com força quando derramou sua semente dentro dela, e mais uma vez buscou algum sentimento nos olhos negros de Ana, além de luxúria e raiva. Mas não encontrou nada, mais uma vez só havia tristeza e naquele momento ele teve certeza de que não teria nenhuma outra oportunidade de tocá-la como gostaria porque ela o estava punindo.

Ana deixou o corpo cair sobre o dele, a respiração entrecortada. Sawyer rolou com ela na cama, ainda dentro dela e beijou-lhe os lábios docemente.

- Eu sabia que a minha fadinha ainda estava aí em algum lugar...eu...

- Sai de cima de mim!- ela ordenou em voz baixa, porém firme.

- Ana...

- Sai de cima de mim!- ela tornou a repetir e Sawyer rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro dela.

O corpo de Ana-Lucia ardeu em frustração quando Sawyer retirou-se de dentro dela. Ainda estava muito excitada e o queria lá. Enquanto faziam amor, a única coisa em que ela pensava, era que não queria que ele parasse nunca mais. Mas agora tinha terminado e a realidade era dura: ainda o amava desesperadamente e fazer amor com ele outra vez só tinha servido para lembrá-la disso.

Mesmo assim, ela manteve a frieza e o auto-controle, o necessário para se levantar daquela cama e deixá-lo para sempre. Sawyer viu Ana se levantar do lado dele e ajeitar as roupas.

- Hey, onde você vai?- ele indagou, puxando o lençol para cobrir-lhe a nudez. Não soube por que, mas naquele momento sentiu-se exposto e vulnerável.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu, apenas ajeitou os seios no sutiã, notando as marcas que ele tinha deixado em sua pele. Em seguida, abotoou todo o vestido e procurou pela calcinha que ele tinha largado em algum lugar.

Sawyer sentou-se na cama, agoniado, sua pele ainda queimando pelo contato com o corpo dela.

- Ana-Lucia! Eu perguntei aonde você vai?

Ela encontrou a calcinha no chão, apoiou uma das pernas em uma poltrona e começou a vesti-la, continuando a ignorá-lo. Sawyer levantou-se da cama, aborrecido, vestindo as calças.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota? Vem aqui no meu quarto, arranca as minhas roupas, pula no meu pescoço e depois simplesmente vai embora sem dizer nada?

Ana sorriu, maldosamente. Pegou sua bolsa que tinha largado em algum lugar e disse a ele, com inegável deboche:

- È, você não perdeu o jeito, foi muito bom! Mas será que pode devolver a minha carteira agora?

Sawyer entregou a carteira ela. Ana abriu-a e retirou algumas notas de cem dólares, estendendo a ele.

- Pra que isso?- ele indagou, estupefato.

- Ora!- ela retrucou. – Isso é pela transa. Espero que tenha sido tão bom pra você quanto foi pra mim, além disso você vai precisar do dinheiro quando eu acabar com você! Passar bem!

O queixo de Sawyer caiu e Ana-Lucia aproveitou para ir embora correndo dali. Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta e só respirou tranqüila quando conseguiu pegar um táxi. Ela não dirigia um carro desde o acidente que sofrera há oito anos atrás. Era uma idiota! Não deveria ter vindo confrontar Sawyer. Tinha que manter o controle. Levar tudo no nível profissional

Mas foi praticamente impossível fazer isso. Seu intuito era se vingar, mas era só chegar perto de Sawyer que seu corpo amolecia, o cheiro dele a fazia querer ficar aninhada no peito dele o resto de sua vida, ouvindo-lhe as batidas do coração. Como fizeram tantas vezes no passado, em tantos bancos traseiros de carro que ela já tinha perdido a conta.

Apesar do amor intenso e selvagem, ela ainda se sentia excitada e o simples atrito de suas coxas uma na outra a faziam querer pedir ao motorista do táxi que desse meia-volta para o hotel, e então voltaria ao quarto de Sawyer e deixaria que ele tocasse cada centímetro de sua pele com mãos, lábios, língua, dentes...

Um gemido quase escapou de seus lábios e ela apertou as coxas uma na outra com força. O motorista do táxi lançou um olhar estranho para ela e Ana-Lucia se deu conta de que estava suada, com os cabelos bagunçados e a renda da meia preta aparecendo sob o vestido curto. Ela então pigarreou, cruzou as pernas e ficou séria, dizendo ao atrevido motorista:

- Eu sou advogada.

O homem então fechou a janela de comunicação entre o banco da frente e o de trás e seguiu seu caminho sem mais olhares maliciosos para ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate levou um susto ao ser surpreendida por Jack na cozinha, a colher escapando de sua mão e indo parar no chão.

Uma mirada rápida foi o suficiente para perceber que ele vestia apenas uma cueca de seda e Kate se mortificou ao pensar que também não vestia muita coisa. Sentiu o pulso acelerando. Só não sabia ser de nervoso ou excitação. Ter que permanecer sob o mesmo teto que Jack estava acabando com seus nervos e o que ela temia era exatamente isto, se ver sozinha com ele. Ela aproveitara a tarde sozinha para ler e, pensando estar só na casa, descera sem se preocupar com o que vestia para pegar algo pra comer. Mas encontrar Jack era a última coisa que imaginara.

Talvez devesse sair correndo e fingir que não o tinha visto, pensou, meio desesperada pelo silêncio tenso entre eles.

Jack a observava surpreso. E pela expressão do rosto dela, Kate também parecia surpresa de vê-lo ali. E por mais que ele tentasse a mente voltava a toda hora ao sonho erótico que tivera com ela. Talvez se desse um passo e a tocasse... Claro que não poderia fazer aquilo!

-Desculpe se a assustei – falou comedido.

-Sim, assustou – ela abaixou-se para pegar a colher e Jack fez o mesmo, por um instante seus dedos se tocaram e foi como uma descarga elétrica passasse por seu braço.

Ela puxou a mão, se endireitando rápido.

-Achei que tivesse saído com a Claire.

-Ela levou a Mandy para passear no shopping.

-Sua filha é muito bonita

-Sim, ela é!

-Parece com você.

"Ainda bem, pois se parecesse com o pai, eu estaria perdida"- Kate pensou.

-Claire me contou que está se separando - ele comentou para se arrepender em seguida. Não podia querer saber nada sobre a vida de Jack. Mas o estrago já estava feito. E porque mentir pra si mesma? Queria sim saber por que ele estava se divorciando.

-Sim, estou. – ele respondeu.

-Ela soube... sobre nós? - Kate teve vontade de morder a língua assim que a pergunta saiu de sua boca. Estava ficando pior a cada minuto. Mas não era sempre assim na presença dele? Algumas coisas não mudavam com o tempo. Infelizmente.

-Não, ela nunca soube. Não tinha porque eu contar pra ela que transei com uma moça que no dia seguinte já estava com outro na mesma cama.

Kate sentiu o rosto queimar de indignação. Como ele ousava tratá-la daquela maneira?

-Não fui eu quem traiu a noiva, um dia antes da festa de noivado.

-Não era noivo!

Kate riu ironicamente.

-Não foi o que me disseram!

Ela deu meia volta para sair dali, mas Jack segurou seu braço.

-Quem te disse o que?

-Jack, esquece isto, ok? Porque estamos falando de algo que aconteceu a mais de oito anos e não tem mais a menor importância?

Ela tinha razão, Jack pensou. Que importância tinha isto agora? O fato de ficar tendo sonhos eróticos com ela não lhe dava o direito de questioná-la sobre o que quer que fosse, pensou irônico. Mas pensar no sonho fez com que tivesse consciência da proximidade deles. E Jack se perguntou o que ela faria se ele abaixasse a cabeça e a beijasse.

Kate ofegou quando percebeu o olhar de Jack sobre sua boca. Um desejo que julgara extinto se apossou de seu corpo e ela ofegou. Ele iria beijá-la. E ela na conseguiria impedi-lo...

Mas então a porta se abriu e Claire apareceu com Aaron.

-Olá!

Jack a soltou no mesmo instante e Claire olhou de um para outro com um olhar intrigado.

-Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Claro que não! - Kate corou – Cadê a Mandy?

-Acho que subiu atrás de você. Está sonolenta. Desculpe por demorarmos tanto. Mas que tinha uma liquidação na Macy's e...

-Não tem problema. Eu vou colocá-la pra dormir.

Kate saiu quase correndo da cozinha. Jack a viu se afastar com uma expressão irritada no rosto e Claire reparou.

-O que há entre você e Kate?

-O que? – indagou, distraído.

-Desde o dia que foram me visitar quando Aaron nasceu que eu reparei numa vibração estranha entre vocês...

-Impressão sua!

-Sei...

-Até quando a Kate vai ficar aqui em casa?

Claire deu de ombros

-Indefinidamente.

-Como assim? Cadê o marido dela?

-Você ainda não sabe? Ela pediu o divórcio. E está se mudando pra Los Angeles.

Jack estacou, estarrecido. Divórcio?

-O que? – ele indagou, mas antes que pudesse pedir mais detalhes, Aaron começou a chorar e Claire se afastou tentando acalmá-lo. Jack ficou parado no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo, tentado digerir aquela novidade. Kate e Sawyer estavam se separando?

Ele não fazia idéia dos detalhes, de como era a relação entre Kate e Sawyer. Mas fim de relacionamentos, sempre eram terríveis. Bastava lembrar-se do fim de seu casamento com Sarah. Mesmo não havendo mais nenhum sentimento, ele sentira-se muito mal. Será que Kate estava sofrendo?

Ela parecia tão serena como sempre. Talvez não quisesse denunciar nada pela filha. Jack imaginava que deveria ser muito doído para a criança ver os pais se separando. Nestas horas ele agradecia por ele e Sarah não terem tido filhos. Embora ele quisesse isto por muito tempo. Mas no fim, fora melhor assim. Pelo menos agora não teria que passar pelo o que Kate deveria estar passando com Mandy.

Ele subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto e teve vontade de ir procurá-la. Mas duvidava que Kate quisesse conversar com ele. Ainda mais sobre o fracasso de seu casamento. Com certeza, ele era a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Ana-Lucia o deixara, Sawyer não sabia o que fazer. Tinha sido usado e humilhado por uma mulher pela primeira vez na vida. Ana-Lucia se vingara dele a sangue frio e ele estava com muita raiva dela.

Além de ser a advogada de Kate, que ajudaria a ex-esposa a deixá-lo na miséria, Ana-Lucia ainda o seduzira e o usara sexualmente para se vingar, tratando-o como um objeto sem importância. Ele se sentia um vibrador naquele momento.

Olhou-se no espelho, sem camisa. Seu peito estava cheia de marcas vermelhas de unhas, seu pescoço marcado pelos lábios e dentes dela. Quem ela pensava que era para fazer isso com ele? Para usá-lo daquele maneira?

- Desgraçada!- ele gritou, com ódio. Tomou um banho frio no chuveiro para tentar conter a própria raiva e principalmente a excitação que ainda não tinha passado. O cheiro dela estava impregnado em eu seu corpo e em sua mente ainda ecoavam os gemidos dela. Pensar nas marcas que ela lhe deixara no corpo só contribuía para aumentar a sua excitação.

Resolveu que precisava de outra mulher urgentemente àquela noite para esquecer Ana-Lucia. Terminou o banho e vestiu-se impecavelmente. Pegou o dinheiro que ela tinha jogado na cara dele e guardou no bolso da calça. Telefonou para a recepção e mandou chamar o gerente do hotel. O homem já conhecia Sawyer e suas extravagâncias, por isso não achou estranho quando ele pediu que mandassem buscar uma "acompanhante" para ele.

- Pois não, Sr. Sawyer, nós a mandaremos para o seu quarto em uma no máximo uma hora.

- Certo. Mas dessa vez, diga que eu quero uma morena, baixinha, de cabelos longos, cacheados...alguém assim, não me mandem nenhuma loira...

- Sim, senhor.- respondeu o gerente com muita discrição. Essa era uma das vantagens daquele hotel para homens ricos e extravagantes como Sawyer.

Cerca de uma hora depois, a acompanhante chegou. Era uma morena muito bonita, de longos cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes vívidos. Quando ela chegou, Sawyer já tinha tomado praticamente a garrafa inteira de uísque e estava muito embriagado.

- Boa noite, senhor.- ela disse, solícita, tirando seu casaco e revelando um vestido preto ousado por baixo.

- Você sabe falar espanhol?- ele perguntou.

- Posso falar a língua que o senhor quiser...- ela respondeu, maliciosa.

Sawyer riu levemente e disse:

- Você não deveria ser tão solícita assim, a fadinha teria me mandado ir pro inferno.

- Fadinha?- a mulher inquiriu.

- È, a fadinha. Ela veio aqui e me usou...porque ela me odeia agora!

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Sr. Sawyer.- disse a mulher, indo abraçá-lo.

Sawyer pousou a cabeça nos seios fartos da morena.

- Por que ela fez isso comigo? Você pode me dizer? Eu quis me casar com ela...mas ela não quis.- a fala dele estava saindo enrolada e a mulher suspirou em frustração. Se ele fosse um homem feio e desagradável, como muitos que ela já encontrara em sua "profissão", ela não se importaria de ouvi-lo choramingar por outra mulher, mas aquele homem atraente merecia ser consolado.

- Ouça, _cariño_.- a moça pronunciou uma das poucas palavras que conhecia em espanhol. – A fadinha não merece você, mas eu posso te dar o que você precisa, _chico_.

Sawyer ergueu os olhos azuis para ela.

- Será que pode mesmo? Moça, você é bonita, mas a fadinha é muito mais. O corpo dela é perfeito, aqueles seios...

A mulher suspirou mais uma vez, sabendo que não conseguiria mesmo nada com ele. Sawyer falou e falou àquela noite, mencionando sem parar a sua fadinha até que adormeceu no sofá. Chateada pela noite entediante que tivera, a morena simplesmente meteu a mão no bolso da calça dele e retirou todo o dinheiro que tinha lá, indo embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A água morna batendo nas costas de Ana-Lucia era como um peso em seus ombros. Quando ela chegou em casa foi que a realidade do que tinha feito a atingiu de verdade. Não só tinha traído a si mesma com a idéia ridícula de transar com Sawyer achando que fosse esquecê-lo, como tinha traído Gyle, o homem mais maravilhoso que já tinha conhecido. Como poderia olhar nos olhos dele depois do que tinha feito?

Desde que fora embora na noite anterior, dizendo que ia dar uma volta, Gyle não retornara ao apartamento dela. Devia ter voltado à Yale, muito zangado com ela. E com toda a razão, ela só estava fazendo besteira desde que voltara para LA. Sua vingança contra Sawyer ainda acabaria por destruí-la.

As lágrimas tomaram-na sem controle e o pranto convulsivo veio, fazendo Ana se dobrar. O peito doía, o coração estava martirizado. Quando conseguiu sair do banheiro e conter um pouco o choro, ela telefonou para a mãe. Raquel ficou preocupada ao receber uma ligação da filha tão tarde.

- Oi, _mi hija_. O que houve? Estava chorando?- ela notou a voz de Ana embargada.

- Eu..._mama_...eu vi o pai do meu bebê hoje...e ele...

- Você o viu? Onde? Quem é ele, Ana-Lucia?

- Não quero dizer, _mama_...será que _papa_ ficaria zangado se você viesse dormir aqui no apartamento comigo?

- Não, _cariño_. Eu direi a ele que você está gripada. Me espere, chegarei aí em no máximo meia-hora.

Ana assentiu e desligo o telefone. Naquele momento, depois do que tinha feito, tudo o que queria era o colo da mãe. Era óbvio que não contaria a ela nada do que acontecera àquela noite, muito menos do que acontecera oito anos atrás, mas o conforto de sua mãe a ajudaria a seguir em frente e superar todos os desafios que ainda precisaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate o estava evitando. Dias depois Jack se deu conta deste fato enquanto voltava de sua corrida matinal. Era óbvio que Kate estava fazendo o máximo para seus caminhos não se cruzarem; e ele deveria estar contente com isto, mas não. Ele estava irritado. Frustrado. O que achava?

Que ele e Kate poderiam ter algum tipo de relacionamento depois de todos estes anos, apenas porque agora tanto ela quando ele estavam livres? Isto era absurdo.

O problema era que ele ainda a queria. Apesar de todo o tempo, toda a distância, tudo o que ela havia aprontado no passado. Ele ainda a queria.

Mesmo quase não a vendo. Quando se encontravam Claire sempre estava junto e ela se mantinha distante e calada, praticamente como se ele não existisse, Jack sentia vontade de tocá-la, de saber se ainda seria como antes entre eles. Pior: tinha vontade de saber por que seu casamento não dera certo. Pensara em perguntar pra Claire, mas se perguntasse isto pra irmã, ela faria perguntas inconvenientes sobre ele e Kate que Jack não queria responder.

Ele abriu o portão e estava indo para a casa quando viu a menina sentada nos degraus da varanda. Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu timidamente e Jack sentiu um baque no peito. Ela era a cópia de Kate. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos cacheados, os olhos verdes e as sardas no nariz. Não tinha absolutamente nada de Sawyer.

-Oi – ela falou com sua voz infantil e Jack sorriu.

-Olá. Não esta muito cedo para estar acordada?

Ela deu de ombros

-Acordava cedo para ir para a escola em Nova York.

-Entendi.

-Não que eu queira voltar pra escola – ela explicou muito séria- mas minha mãe disse que está procurando uma escola pra mim aqui em Los Angeles. Nós vamos nos mudar pra cá, você sabia?

-Sim, a Claire me contou.

-Minha mãe me disse que não podemos ficar aqui na casa da tia Claire pra sempre. Mas eu queria ficar. Na minha outra casa não tinha um jardim assim, tão grande. Era apartamento, sabe? – tagarelou – minha mãe disse que vamos morar numa casa tão grande quanto esta... mas eu queria levar o Aaron, minha mãe não deixou.

Jack riu.

-Tenho certeza que Claire vai deixar você visitá-lo sempre que quiser

-Eu queria ter um irmãozinho também. Mas minha mãe disse que não. Vou pedir pro meu pai quando ele voltar. Ele está viajando sabe?

Jack se condoeu. Pelo visto Mandy não sabia sobre a separação de Sawyer e Kate.

-Meu pai é muito legal! Você tem pai? – continuou.

-Tenho sim.

-E onde ele está?

-Viajando.

-Oh. O meu também. E sua mãe?

-Esta viajando com ele.

-Minha mãe nunca viaja com meu pai – ela comentou, confusa.- ás vezes viajamos só eu e ele...mas ela está sempre trabalhando... Mas agora ela disse que vai ficar sempre comigo! Não vai mais ficar desfilando. Ela é modelo, sabia?

-Eu sei sim.

-Você conhece minha mãe?

-Há muito tempo...

-Oh... Então porque eu não te conheço?

Jack sorriu

-Por que morava em Nova York e eu em Boston.

-Oh... Você mora aqui com a Claire agora?

-Sim, nós somos irmãos.

-Que legal! Mas onde estão seus filhos?

-Eu não tenho filhos.

-Oh... Mas vai ter um dia não vai?

-Talvez sim... Se eles forem tão bonitos como você.

-Eu não sou bonita! Minha mãe que é!

-Você vai ficar igual a ela quando crescer.

-Acha mesmo? Acha que posso desfilar igual ela?

-Pode fazer o que quiser.

-Hum... – ela ficou pensativa – mas acho que não quero ser modelo não...

-O que quer ser?

-Quero ser médica.

Jack riu

-Eu sou médico.

O rosto dela se iluminou

-Jura? Que legal! Você já fez curativo em muitas pessoas?

-Pode-se dizer que sim... Eu estou de férias, digamos assim, mas quando voltar ao hospital prometo que a levo lá.

-Oba! - Mandy pulou, animada o abraçando.

E foi assim que Kate os pegou. Seu coração gelou ao ver Mandy pendurada na cintura de Jack tagarelando tão rápido sobre algo que fazia Jack rir, enternecido.

-Mandy! - ela gritou mais ríspida do que gostaria – entra já!

Mandy afastou-se de Jack, com ar culpado.

-Mas eu estava conversando...

-Eu mandei você entrar! Tem que tomar café para sairmos – falou firme.

-Mas eu não quero... – Mandy bateu o pé – O Jack disse que ia me levar pro hospital.

Só então Kate se obrigou a encarar Jack.

-Ele deve estar ocupado Mandy e você o está atrapalhando – falou secamente.

-Ela não está me atrapalhando – Jack garantiu, sem entender o porquê daquela animosidade.

Kate ignorou seu comentário, virando-se para a filha.

-Entra agora e vai tomar seu café antes que a ponha de castigo.

Mandy abaixou a cabeça e entrou na casa, resmungando. Kate deu meia volta para fazer o mesmo e Jack, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, deu um passo à frente e segurou seu braço, como na outra noite, este foi seu erro. Sentiu a tensão aumentar entre os dois. Ele a soltou.

-Nós estávamos apenas conversando. Sua filha é muito inteligente para a idade dela.

-Eu sei – Kate respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Ela não estava me incomodando. Apenas disse que queria ser médica quando crescesse e...

Kate o fitou. estarrecida. Da onde Mandy tinha tirado aquilo? Era só o que faltava!

-ela muda de opinião toda semana – falou rápido – na semana passada queria ser astronauta

Jack sorriu indulgente e Kate respirou fundo, irritada consigo mesma por se sentir afetada com aquele sorriso.

-Ela me pareceu bastante decidida. Disse a ela que poderia levá-la ao hospital quando quisesse.

-Não precisa fazer isto. – Kate cortou. Não queria Mandy perto de Jack. Temia que ele descobrisse seu segredo.

-Não seria incômodo algum. – ele garantiu - se você não se importar, claro – ele falou meio irônico.

-Nós não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. Tenho certeza que você tem mais o que fazer. Não se preocupe com a Mandy. Ela esquece as coisas rápido.

-Eu apenas pensei... que ela poderia precisar de uma distração quando... quando descobrisse que você e Sawyer estão se separando.

-Isto não é da sua conta! – Kate quase gritou

-hei... calma. Não era minha intenção me intrometer

Kate o encarou com os olhos chispantes.

-Pois não se intrometa! Isto não te diz respeito. Os sentimentos da minha filha não te dizem respeito! Fique longe dela!

Jack começou a se enfurecer com aquela agressão sem motivo. Ou teria algum motivo? Ele achava que o que tinha acontecido no passado tinha ficado lá. Mas talvez para Kate as coisas não fossem bem assim.

-Vocês estão na minha casa. É normal que nos esbarremos

-Eu não sabia que iria estar aqui. Se soubesse não tinha aceitado este convite da Claire.

-Por que não Kate? Você é amiga da minha irmã.

Ela soltou um riso amargo.

-E você sempre odiou isto, não é mesmo?

-Porque tenho a impressão que estamos falando do passado?

-Porque ele existe! – Kate quase cuspiu as palavras – e não vamos fingir que somos apenas conhecidos, que você não me odeia!

-Eu não odeio você!

Kate percebeu tarde demais que estava pisando em terreno proibido e tentou recuar.

-Isto não faz a menos diferença agora não é mesmo?

-Faz se você ainda deixa isto te afetar.

-Isto não me afeta!

-Afeta sim. Você não olha nos meus olhos. Me evita o tempo inteiro, ficou brava porque estava tendo uma conversa inocente com sua filha

-Não coloque minha filha no meio desta conversa!

-Por que Kate? – ele indagou suavemente – por que temos que continuar esta briga ridícula, por algo que aconteceu há tanto tempo?

-O que quer dizer? Que devemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e sermos amigos?

Amigos não era a palavra que Jack gostaria de descrever seu relacionamento com ela, pensou. Mas também só agora dava-se conta que passara tempo demais remoendo aquela dor. Aquela traição. Que casara com Sarah porque sentia-se vazio por dentro. Porque não podia mais ter Kate. Que arruinara seu casamento por causa deste amargor. Teria Kate arruinado seu próprio casamento pelos mesmos motivos?

Jack tentou não pensar demais nisto. Não queria se decepcionar com ela de novo.

-Por que não? - continuou – somos adultos. Temos Claire e agora Aaron entre nós. Acho que podemos por uma pedra em cima do passado e começar de novo

-Como amigos? – Kate indagou descrente e quase mordeu a língua.

Que tipo de masoquista ela era? Este homem arruinara sua vida mesmo estando à milhas de distância. E agora ela cogitava a possibilidade de ser amiga dele? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ele não tivesse roubado pra sempre a possibilidade de ser feliz com quem quer que fosse? Como se não fosse o pai de sua filha. O maior segredo que guardava no peito. Segredo este que levaria para o túmulo, se fosse possível.

Ela o fitou. Os olhos verdes metálicos a encaravam a espera de uma resposta. Colocando tudo em suas mãos. Como ele podia fazer isto? Como podia a fitar calmamente quando Kate sentia os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração contra as costelas somente com a possibilidade de voltarem a serem... amigos.

Mas quando é que eles foram amigos? Nunca. Começaram como inimigos. E terminaram na cama como amantes. E no final tudo se transformara naquela grande desilusão. Porque pra ele, ela fora apenas um corpo. Alguém disponível enquanto a noivinha estava chegando. Kate sentiu toda a dor voltando em ondas. Não. Não podia mais deixar aquilo afetá-la. Era uma mulher agora. Não mais aquela tola adolescente carente de atenção.

Nisto Jack tinha razão. Talvez ela devesse mesmo agir como adulta e deixar o passado para trás. Se ele podia fazer isto, ela também podia, não podia? Além do mais. Não ficaria ali por muito tempo, arranjaria uma casa para ela e Mandy e então seriam só as duas. Nada de Jack. Elas não precisavam dele.

E se ele achava que deveriam fingir que nada existira e começar a agirem como adultos civilizados, ela podia fazer isto. Respirou fundo.

-Certo. Você tem razão – ela tentou imprimir uma casualidade a voz que estava longe de existir – acho que o passado deve ficar para trás, não é? Somos adultos e não precisamos ficar nos degladiando cada vez que nos encontramos.

Jack a fitou meio confuso. Por um momento, quando ela falara "como amigos" com descrença, ele chegara a pensar que ela achava que isto seria impossível. Que ela também deveria estar ciente daquela atração que ainda existia entre eles. Mas agora ela o encarava placidamente, dizendo que deveria por um ponto final no passado e agirem como adultos. Seria isto mesmo que ele queria? Claro que não. Mas talvez fosse a única coisa sensata a fazer.

Mas o que fazer com aquela vontade insana de beijá-la, de tocá-la? Sem querer sua atenção foi para os lábios carnudos. Ela usava apenas um brilho. E Jack teve vontade de passar a língua sobre eles e sentir seu gosto. Só de pensar nesta possibilidade, sentiu o pulso se acelerando. Talvez devesse inclinar-se e ver como seria...

Então a porta se abriu e Mandy apareceu.

-Vamos mamãe? Já tomei meu café!

Kate desviou o olhar de Jack, dando vivas pela interrupção da menina. Ela pegou a mão da filha como um escudo e voltou a encarar Jack.

-Tchau – falou com o rosto vermelho.

-Tchau – ele respondeu. Era impressão sua ou a voz dele tinha um tom enrouquecido?

-Tchau Jack! – Mandy falou puxando a mãe pela mão.

Jack as viu se afastando e respirou fundo. Ia ser difícil manter as mãos longes dela. Muito difícil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pronto, Analulu, agora dê a partida!- pediu Manoel, do lado de fora do carro e as mãos de Ana-Lucia tremeram quando girou a chave na ignição. Oito anos e ainda não conseguira voltar a dirigir. Mas mesmo assim precisava ter um carro e seu pai se oferecera para ajudá-la a superar o medo.

- Eu não consigo, _papa_.- ela gemeu, largando a chave, furiosa e frustrada.

Manoel respirou fundo.

- _Hija, _do que você tem medo?

- E se eu perder a direção, _papa_? Como aconteceu da outra vez?

- Ana, aquilo foi um acidente. Você era só uma adolescente e pegou o carro no meio da noite, estava chovendo. Agora é diferente!

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e desceu do carro.

- Obrigada por querer me ajudar, _papa_. Mas eu não consigo!

- Tudo bem, paramos por hoje. Mas eu não vou desistir de você.

Ana abraçou o pai, sorrindo. Se ele soubesse quantas coisas ela ainda tinha que superar além do seu medo de dirigir.

- Ana, o seu telefone está tocando.- avisou Raquel vindo a cozinha com o celular dela nas mãos.

Ela pegou o aparelho e seus olhos se alargaram ao ler o nome Gyle no visor. Era o primeiro contato que ele fazia com ela em uma semana. Resolveu ir atender em seu antigo quarto.

- Oi, Gyle- ela disse, desconfiada.

- Oi, meu amor.- ele respondeu, carinhoso. – Me perdoe por não ter ido embora daquele jeito do seu apartamento e por não ter te ligado todos esses dias.

- Tudo bem.- Ana respondeu.

- È que eu estive ocupado, mas estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- Ainda zangado comigo?

- Bem, eu fiquei magoado com o que aconteceu, mas não tenho o direito de pressioná-la sobre o seu passado desse jeito.

- Nem eu tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz...

- Estou disposto a esquecer isso, Ana, se você quiser. Vamos voltar a ser como era antes.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo. Nada voltaria a ser como era antes, principalmente agora que ela tinha ido para a cama com Sawyer. Uma semana e ela ainda não tinha esquecido, só conseguia ansiar por mais. A paixão só tinha aumentado.

- Quando você pretende vir à LA?- ela perguntou, se tivesse que conversar com ele sobre o fim do namoro, não o faria por telefone.

- Não sei ainda. Talvez eu possa estar aí em duas semanas. Ansiosa pra me ver?

- Sim.- Ana mentiu.

Depois que desligou o telefone, brigou consigo mesma.

- Mas o que eu estou fazendo? O Gyle não merece isso. Ah, como eu me odeio!

- Ana!- a voz de sua mãe a tirou de seus pensamentos confusos e por hora ela parou de se preocupar com seus problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entrou em casa e se surpreendeu ao entrar na sala de estar e se deparar com a irmã conversando com Charlie, seu antigo namorado, ele fechou a cara. Não sabia bem o que Charlie havia aprontado com Claire, mas a irmã havia sofrido muito por um tempo. E ele não gostaria de vê-la magoada de novo.

-Oi Jack – Claire exclamou quando o viu – você lembra de Charlie, não lembra?

-Claro que sim – Jack o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

-E aí, cara? Tudo beleza?

-Tudo bem – Jack encarou Claire interrogativamente e Charlie coçou o cabelo, dando um sorriso sem graça.

-bem, eu já vou indo Claire. Só passei aqui pra ver seu filho.

-Mas já? Ainda é cedo!

-por isto mesmo. Ontem dormi tarde, tive um show...

-Entendo – Claire falou meio incomodada

-Ainda continua com aquela banda? – Jack falou em tom de reprovação que passou despercebido a Charlie, mas não a Claire que lançou-lhe um olhar enraivecido.

-Continuamos na estrada sim... – Charlie respondeu – bem, eu vou indo.

-Eu te levo até a porta – Claire falou e os dois se afastaram

Jack foi ver Aaron que estava num carrinho no canto da sala. Pensou mais uma vez como seria se tivesse seus próprios filhos, mas jogou este pensamento pro fundo da mente. Isto não aconteceria mais. Não com o fim de seu casamento. Claire voltou sorrindo, sonhadora e Jack a encarou sério

-Não vai se envolver com este cara de novo, vai?

-e se for?

-Claire...

-Ah, Jack, para de ser chato!

-Você acabou de ser abandonada pelo inútil do pai do Aaron.

-Charlie não é como o Tom!

-Mas você vivia infeliz quando estava com ele!

-Ele mudou... Não tem mais aqueles problemas – falou evasiva.

-Que tipo de problema?

-Não seja enxerido, Jack!

-Ok, ok. Não vou me intrometer mais. Mas prometa que vai ter cuidado.

-Eu prometo... aliás... Será que você poderia cuidar de Aaron pra mim hoje à noite?

-Por quê?

-Tenho um encontro.

-Com o Charlie?

-Sim, com o Charlie. Podia pedir pra Kate cuidar dele, mas ela vai ao teatro com a Mandy.

-Tudo bem. Eu cuido. Mas não vai se acostumando. Resolvi ir ao St. Sebastian hoje.

-Vai trabalhar lá? Com o papai? Isto eu quero ver!

-Vou sim – ele ignorou a alfinetada dela

-Aposto que vai fazer a mesma coisa que fazia lá em Boston. Vai trabalhar dia e noite como um escravo!

Jack riu

-Eu gosto do meu trabalho.

-E ele acaba com sua vida pessoal! Não faz esta cara! Foi este um dos motivos do fim de seu casamento!

-Não quero falar sobre isto Claire.

-E sobre a Kate? – ela falou maliciosa, sabendo que ele ia ficar bravo como Kate ficava.

-Não sei do que esta falando! – Jack corou irritado e Claire riu com gosto.

-Tá bom então. Então vai mesmo cuidar do Aaron hoje?

-Vou sim.

-ótimo! Você deveria seguir meu exemplo e arranjar uns encontros também...

-Claire, eu acabei de me separar, meu divórcio nem saiu ainda.

-E daí? Vai ficar sozinho o resta da vida?

-Deixa de ser enxerida, Claire – ele imitou suas palavras ironicamente .

Claire riu.

-Ok, eu mereci ouvir esta!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Jack saiu do quarto de Aaron devagar, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-lo. Ele não tinha a mínima experiência com crianças. E cuidar do sobrinho estava mais difícil do que imaginara a princípio.

Ele mal tinha acabado de fechar a porta quando Aaron deu um berro agudo; Jack conteve um palavrão e entrou no quarto de novo, pegando-o no colo. Qual seria o problema com ele? Talvez devesse ligar para Claire, pensou, olhando o relógio, mas ainda era cedo. Ela havia saído a menos de uma hora. E Jack não queria estragar seu encontro.

Ouviu a porta principal se abrindo e ouviu passos subindo a escada. Devia ser Kate e a filha chegando. E com certeza, ela o ignoraria mais uma vez. Mas se surpreendeu ao vê-la aparecer na porta do quarto

-Claire, eu... – ela estacou ao ver que não era Claire quem estava lá e sim Jack que segurava Aaron. – oh.. Cadê a Claire?

-Saiu... Com Charlie.

-Com o Charlie? - Kate falou surpresa.

-Achei que soubesse.

-Não... eu não sabia... Não a vi hoje.

Kate já ia se afastar, quando Aaron chorou mais alto.

-O que ele tem? – indagou preocupada

-Não faço idéia – Jack falou perdido.

Kate adentrou no quarto e estendeu os braços.

-Deixa eu ver.

Jack passou o menino para seu colo e ficou observando Kate falar mansamente com ele, que foi se acalmando.

-Você deu a mamadeira?

-Dei sim. Claire deixou pronta. Achei que agora era só colocá-lo para dormir...

Kate riu.

-Antes você precisa trocá-lo, a fralda está suja.

Jack riu envergonhado.

-Devia ter pensando nisto.

Kate compartilhou seu sorriso

-homens nunca pensam netas coisas óbvias – comentou divertida colocando Aaron no trocador.

-mamãe, estou com fome! – Mandy resmungou aparecendo na porta

-Eu vou trocar o Aaron e depois eu desço pra gente jantar.

-mas eu estou com muita fome! – ela insistiu impaciente.

-Mandy...

-Deixa que eu desço com ela.

Kate abriu a boca para resistir. Mas Aaron escolheu aquele momento para voltar a chorar e ela achou que seria ridículo recusar a ajuda de Jack agora. Os empregados de Claire estavam de folga esta noite e ela tinha esquecido. Deveria ter levado Mandy pra jantar fora.

-Tudo bem... Eu desço já. – ela encarou a filha – Não dê trabalho, hein?

A menina sorriu pegando a mão de Jack e o puxando escada abaixo. Kate trocou Aaron rápido e o colocou para dormir. Louca pra descer e afastar Mandy de Jack. Este pensamento a deixou incomodada de repente. Afastar Mandy de Jack.

Por que este pensamento agora lhe parecia terrivelmente errado? Jack nunca fora um pai para ela. Não ia fazer diferença para ele onde Mandy estava.

Aaron ainda chorou mais um pouco, provavelmente sentindo a falta da mãe, mas por fim, adormeceu. Kate desceu as escadas e encontrou Jack e Mandy na cozinha. Mandy tagarelava sobre as escolas que tinham visitado naquele dia enquanto ajudava Jack a colocar os pratos na mesa. Por um momento Kate não se mexeu, não se intrometendo naquela cena e de novo aquela sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado a cometeu.

Como seria se Jack descobrisse tudo? Não. Isto não poderia acontecer. Nunca. Jack não fazia parte de sua vida e nem faria da vida de Mandy. Ela passara o dia perguntando de Sawyer e Kate teve que desconversar. Mesmo sofrendo por a filha sentir falta dele, ainda não estava preparada para deixá-lo vê-la.

Mandy levantou a cabeça e a viu.

-Oi mamãe! Eu e o Jack já fizemos o jantar.

Kate levantou a sobrancelha

-Fizeram é?

-Na verdade a governanta deixou tudo pronto. Apenas tive que esquentar – Jack respondeu.

-nós esquentamos! – Mandy insistiu e Jack riu.

-Sim, nós esquentamos. – ele concordou - O Aaron dormiu?

-Sim, dormiu.

Kate sentou-se a mesa com eles e Mandy continuou a falar sem parar. Desta vez, ela não chamou a atenção da filha, pois assim não precisava se esforçar para manter nenhuma conversa educada com Jack.

Ele prestava atenção no que a menina dizia e respondia a suas perguntas, a maioria sobre assuntos médicos que pelo jeito era a nova mania de Mandy, mas de vez em quando ele levantava o olhar para ela e então Kate desviava os seus, o tempo inteiro estava ciente da tensão entre eles.

Será que algum dia passaria? Será que conseguiria ficar na mesma sala que ele sem sentir aquele desejo absurdo? O jantar terminou e Kate respirou aliviada, mas por pouco tempo.

Ela se ofereceu para lavar a louça, já que Jack tinha feito tudo até ali e ele concordou Mas quando ela foi pra sala, lá estava ele, sentado com Mandy assistindo um filme.

-Vem, mamãe, senta aqui! – ela chamou animada.

Kate engoliu em seco. Não queria ficar mais tempo na presença de Jack. Mas Mandy parecia tão animada. Ela andava meio triste com a ausência de Sawyer. E vê-la assim, feliz, a enchia de satisfação e até fazia esquecer os motivos do porquê que não deveria estar ali. Só um pouco. Não tiraria pedaço não é? O que poderia acontecer perto de Mandy? Nada. Era completamente seguro.

Ela sentou ao lado da filha e passou os braços em volta dela para puxá-la pra si, mas em vez de ir pro seu colo, Mandy se afastou e encostou-se em Jack

Kate ficou tensa. Aquilo tinha que parar. Mandy estava se apegando a Jack e aquilo era perigoso. Sabia que ela sentia falta de Sawyer, e talvez este fosse o motivo dela estar tão apegada a outra figura masculina.

Jack a encarou e percebeu que Kate estava tensa. Ela se mantinha quieta, os ombros muito eretos e os lábios contraídos. Ele achou que hoje tinham dado o primeiro passo para deixar o passado pra trás. Mas pela postura dela, as coisas não eram bem assim.

Se a menina não estivesse ali, talvez ele pudesse confrontá-la. Mas ele tinha certeza de que de nada adiantaria, a não ser mais uma discussão.

E ele estava cansado de brigar com Kate. Minutos depois o filme acabou e ele notou que Mandy adormecera.

-ela sempre faz isto – Kate comentou se inclinando para pegá-la, mas Jack a impediu

-Deixa que eu a levo.

De novo Kate ficou tensa, mas Jack fingiu não notar, subindo com Mandy no colo. Ele a colocou na cama e ela se mexeu acordando.

-pai...? – resmungou.

Kate sentiu o ar fugir de seu peito, até se dar conta de que Mandy estava ainda meio dormindo e provavelmente estava confundindo a presença de Jack com a de Sawyer, que costumava a colocar para dormir. Mandy abriu os olhos e focalizou-os em Jack

-Você não é meu pai. – afirmou.

Jack sentiu o coração apertado. Mandy o confundindo com Sawyer por um momento. Mas em algum lugar dentro dele, ele soube que gostaria que aquela menina fosse sua filha.

-Não, eu não sou seu pai – ele falou suavemente.

Mandy riu.

-eu sei... Mas você podia me dar um beijo de boa noite, mesmo assim? – pediu. – Sinto falta do beijo de boa noite do meu pai.

Kate virou o rosto, com vontade de chorar, ao ver Jack se inclinar e beijar a fronte da menina a cobrindo com o cobertor.

-boa noite Jack.

-boa noite Mandy.

Quando Jack levantou-se Kate já tinha saído do quarto. Ela ia fugir de novo? Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ainda a pegou no corredor.

-Qual o seu problema? – indagou friamente.

-Meu problema?

-Pensei que tínhamos combinado que tentaríamos ser pessoas civilizadas.

-Eu fui civilizada.

-Você não gosta que eu fique com a sua filha.

Kate desviou o olhar.

-Está imaginando coisas.

Jack aproximou-se.

Ela sabia que tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido possível. A simples presença dele a deixava tonta. Aquilo era como um maldito deja vu. Estar sozinha com ele naquele corredor, de novo depois de tantos anos. Ela respirou fundo.

-Você não está imaginado coisas – ela decidiu por uma meia verdade – é difícil pra mim este momento com a Mandy. Por causa do Sawyer. Ela é muito apegada a ele. Não quero que ela se apegue a você porque sente falta dele. E sofrer ainda mais.

-Eu não vou fazê-la sofrer.

-Você diz isto agora.

-Eu não sou o Sawyer – ele falou com uma nota de irritação na voz.

-eu sei – ela falou num fio de voz.

Deus, ela sabia! Sawyer não causava aquele estrago em seu interior só com um olhar. Ela não soube dizer como foi que ele chegou tão perto. Mas no minuto seguinte seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o calor da respiração dele sua respiração contra sua pele.

Por um momento, ela soube que estava perdida. Que desejava mais que tudo que ele abaixasse a cabeça e a beijasse. A necessidade que tinha disto na verdade era quase dolorida. Ele levantou a mão e tocou seu rosto. Kate fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele contato... Como há oito anos atrás.

Lembrar-se do passado foi como um balde de água fria. Ela abriu os olhos e deu um passo atrás.

-Kate... - ele a chamou ao vê-la se distanciar.

Mas ele sabia que o clima havia passado. O desejo ainda latejava em seu corpo, mas Kate tinha recuado. Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente .

-Não, Jack... De novo não – falou com a voz dolorida

Jack sentiu uma vontade insana de romper a distancia entre eles e fazê-la ver que a atração entre eles ainda era a mesma. Romper sua resistência como rompera há 8 anos. Mas ela não era mais aquela menina de 17 anos, que ele julgara experiente, mas que no fundo não era. Agora ela era uma mulher.

Então porque ele deveria deixá-la ir? Vira o desejo em seu olhar. Sabia que ela queria o mesmo que ele. Isto não havia mudado. Mas ela o fitava com um olhar amedrontado. Droga! Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil entre eles?

-Eu quero você Kate – ele confessou por fim. Ela fechou os olhos, como se pudesse bloquear suas palavras. Mas Jack continuou. - quero você como quis há oito anos.

Kate sentia o coração quase parando de bater. Ele não podia dizer aquelas coisas. As palavras a afetavam como uma carícia, como se ele a tocasse com sua voz rouca. Seu corpo tremia de desejo reprimido. Porque recuava? Seria tão fácil deixar-se levar... mais uma vez.

Não! Não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Uma vez fora o bastante para quase destruí-la. Jack era letal pra ela. E ela não era mais aquela tola de anos atrás. Com isto em mente, abriu os olhos.

-Isto não faz diferença pra mim – falou, orgulhando-se da firmeza de sua voz.

Ele deu um risinho torto.

-Está sendo covarde.

-Estou sendo sensata.

Jack sentia a frustração duelando com raiva dentro dele. Como ela ousava fingir que nada daquilo importava. Jack sabia que não era verdade.

-Então é isto? - ele falou irônico.

-é isto. Boa noite Jack - passou por ele adentrando em seu quarto, trancando a porta.

Jack soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente, olhando para a porta fechada de seu quarto. Ela o estava trancando para fora de sua vida. Era simples assim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate penteava os cabelos furiosamente uma hora depois. Era impossível conciliar o sono. As palavras de Jack ainda queimavam dentro dela

"Está sendo covarde" ele dissera

E daí? Melhor ser covarde do que suicida.

Como podia se envolver com Jack de novo e não sair machucada?

De repente ela parou. Olhou sua imagem no espelho. Os olhos brilhando de fúria e... excitação. A quanto tempo não se sentia tão viva? Talvez fosse alguma espécie de masoquista. Como podia querer aquilo de novo? Mas ela queria. Muito.

Fechou os olhos, rememorando o olhar dele sobre si... sentia como se um fogo queimasse dentro dela. Um fogo que uma vez aceso não poderia ser apagado.

Ela cruzara a fronteira proibida. Por oito anos ela mantivera esta porta fechada. A porta das emoções. As mantivera firmemente fechadas. Acreditara que podia viver assim. Negando uma parte de si mesma. Sawyer jamais fora capaz de alcançá-la. Porque ela não deixara.

Agora Jack a abrira. E o que ela iria fazer sobre isto? Nada não era uma opção. Não podia fugir do inevitável.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack acordou de repente com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Estreitou os olhos ao ver Kate parada em frente a sua cama. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela deslizou por cima dele, os lábios apossando-se dos seus. Jack não reagiu por um momento, em dúvida se estaria sonhando novamente, Mas o corpo em cima do seu era excepcionalmente quente e macio e ele sentiu o próprio corpo reagir excitado. Porém sua mente, ainda tentava entender o que Kate estava fazendo ali, atacando-o. Sim, atacando-o era a melhor palavra. Lutou para recuperar a sanidade, rompendo o beijo por fim e fitou os lhos verdes flamejantes. Ela tinha o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante. Jack teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não puxá-la para si e deixar as explicações pra depois.

-Kate...?

Kate mordeu os lábios, subitamente nervosa. Parece uma boa idéia, há minutos atrás. Decidira que era adulta o bastante para lidar com aquilo. Que a melhor maneira de se livrar daquele desejo era deixar-se queimar nele. Mas Jack parecia ter dúvidas.

Não era isto que ele queria? Não era isto que ele dissera no corredor? Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se em cima dele. Sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto quase embasbacado, levou a mão a barra da camisola e a despiu pela cabeça. Ela viu os olhos de Jack escurecerem de desejo. E sentiu o próprio pulso acelerar-se.

-Não fala nada... - sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para beijá-lo. A língua invadindo sua boca, entrelaçando-se a dele, esfregando os seios sensíveis no peito forte.

Foi demais para Jack. Com um gemido rouco, ele rolou o corpo sobre o dela, a imprensando na cama, aprofundando mais o beijo, até deixar ambos sem fôlego. As mãos deslizaram por sua pele, queimando por onde passava, e segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça. Kate remexeu-se ansiosa e entreabriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse no meio delas gemendo ao sentir a ereção pulsante. Sentia-se queimar inteira.

Jack descolou a boca da sua, para beijar seu queixo, seu pescoço, descendo pelo colo macio, até alcançar os seios firmes. Kate inclinou o corpo para cima, quando os lábios masculinos rodearam um mamilo túrgido, a língua lambendo, experimentando, explorando sua textura. Ele largou suas mãos e ela pode deslizar as unhas pelas costas fortes, os músculos ondulando contra seus dedos.

O nome dele dançava em seus lábios entreabertos. Jack, Jack, Jack...

Há quanto tempo ela gritara seu nome em êxtase? Parecia outra vida, mas ele estava aqui agora. Quente e pulsante em cima dela. E não havia nada que ela quisesse mais no mundo. Nada mais existia a não ser o peso do corpo dele em cima do seu.

Ele deslizou uma mão pelo ventre macio e pousou nos cachos castanhos e mais além, até Kate sentir todo seu ser se desintegrando de um prazer supremo, doce e intoxicante. Mas ela queria mais. Queria-o dentro de si. Com um gemido puxou-o para cima, para beijá-lo novamente, as línguas se enroscando numa dança erótica e tocando a ereção macia, o guiou para dentro dela. Seus olhares se fixaram dizendo tudo o que não podiam dizer em palavras. Kate entrelaçou as pernas em volta de seus quadris e Jack moveu-se com ímpeto, aumentando o ritmo em cada estocada. Ela fechou os olhos,tudo desaparecendo ao redor, deixando apenas as sensações avassaladoras, incríveis que só ele a fazia sentir. O clímax explodiu dentro dela sem aviso e ela enterrou as unhas nos ombros fortes, enquanto Jack enterrava o rosto nos seus cabelos, gemendo no próprio êxtase e Kate abraçou-se a ele, sentindo-se tão plena como há muito tempo não se sentia. Na verdade, como tinha se sentindo apenas uma vez antes. No mesmo lugar, com o mesmo homem.

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam... Pensando nisto ela adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou com o insistente som do telefone. Abriu os olhos e soltou um palavrão. Sua cabeça doía. Resultado de mais uma noite de bebedeira.

-Quem é? – resmungou ao pegar o telefone

-Senhor Sawyer, aqui é da recepção.

-Vocês costumam ligar para os hóspedes de madrugada? - falou rispidamente.

-Me desculpe, senhor, mas ouve um problema com seu cartão de crédito.

-Não podia esperar até de manhã?

-Precisamos que o pagamento seja feito imediatamente.

Com mais um palavrão, Sawyer saiu da cama para ir resolver o problema. Mas para sua consternação, ele descobriu que não só seu cartão tinha sido cancelado, como sua conta estava bloqueada. Estava praticamente quebrado até que pudesse acionar sua nova conta. E ele sabia de quem era a culpa. Ana-Lucia Cortez. A pequena dissimulada. Mas as coisas não iam ficar assim. Ele ainda não tivera sua revanche desde que ela o largara na cama, há mais de uma semana atrás.

Arrumou suas coisas, usou o resto do dinheiro que tinha para pagar o hotel e com o auxílio da lista telefônica, ele descobriu onde ficava o apartamento de Ana-Lucia. Era sábado de manhã e ela deveria estar em casa, dormindo. Torceu para ela estivesse sozinha, não queria correr o risco de encontrar algum namorado dormindo com ela porque mataria o desgraçado na primeira oportunidade. Ana-Lucia era sua e ele não deixaria nenhum idiota colocar suas mãos nela.

Ao chegar ao apartamento dela, de táxi, esperou por uma boa oportunidade de entrar sem usar o interfone. Após dez minutos esperando do lado de fora, ele aproveitou quando uma senhora idosa saía para passear com seu cão e entrou no prédio, arrastando uma pesada sua pesada mala consigo.

Chegou ao andar dela e viu o zelador, providencialmente sair de um dos apartamentos. Inventou uma história de que ele e Ana eram primos e de que não queria tocar a campainha e acordá-la, afinal, a coitadinha trabalhava tanto. O zelador foi muito simpático e usou sua chave mestra para abrir o apartamento. Sawyer regozijou-se.

Ele largou sua mala em um canto e entrou no quarto de Ana devagar. Ela estava dormindo sem lençol, só com uma camiseta branca e uma calcinha de seda quase transparente.

- Uow!- ele exclamou tentando desviar seus olhos do corpo feminino quase exposto. Tirou as próprias roupas, ficando só com a cueca boxer branca e deitou-se ao lado dela, aconchegando-se.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana acordou com o barulho do despertador. Tinha programado-o para que a acordasse mais tarde porque era sábado. Estava se sentindo bem, disposta e o mais estranho, excitada. Talvez tivesse tido algum sonho muito bom, do qual não se lembrava.

Espreguiçou-se sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos e de repente seus braços bateram em alguém. Abriu os olhos, aturdida e gritou ao ver que tinha um homem deitado ao seu lado. Não era Gyle e sim Sawyer.

Ele acordou com seu grito e a fitou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

-Bom dia, fadinha.

-O que faz aqui? Ana indagou horrorizada.

Ele sorriu, mas desta vez havia um brilho maldoso em seu olhar.

-Ora, por sua culpa não pude mais ficar no hotel e como já deve saber estou quebrado... e então... agora eu vou ficar aqui com você!

Ana não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Mas era só o que faltava!

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

- Você ficou louco?- ela indagou, procurando o lençol para se cobrir. Estava usando apenas uma camiseta branca e uma calcinha de seda, confortável, mas quase transparente. – Sai da minha cama, agora!

- Por que o nervosismo, fadinha?- ele perguntou, sentando-se na cama dela. – Toda a ação tem uma reação, ou você não estudou isso na escola? Achou que podia me ferrar e sair ilesa disso tudo?

- E o que você quer de mim? Me violentar para se vingar?

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Violentar? Docinho, quem disse que alguma vez eu precisei fazer isso? Se eu te tocar, você não vai resistir, como da última vez.- ele declarou, presunçoso.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o sangue esquentar de raiva.

- Você é muito cínico! Eu poderia chamar a polícia agora! Como foi que entrou aqui?

- Simples, eu disse ao zelador que era seu primo.

- Você é nojento!- ela xingou, se levantando da cama e amaldiçoando o fato de ser tão calorenta e dormir sem lençol.

Sawyer apreciou o traseiro dela na minúscula calcinha quando ela se levantou da cama e ficou ainda mais excitado do que já estava.

- Vá embora agora mesmo antes que eu chame a polícia!

- Quem deveria chamar a polícia era eu e denunciar você por assédio sexual, seguido de estupro e agressão.- ele exibiu as marcas das unhas dela já quase apagadas em seu peito de quando transaram no hotel. – Está vendo isso aqui? São suas unhas, querida, a prova do quanto você me maltratou da última vez. Além disso, se chamar a polícia, vai alegar o quê, meu bem? Seria muito estranho se a Kate soubesse que a advogada que ela contratou para o divórcio está tendo um caso com o ex-marido dela.

- Não estamos tendo um caso!- ela retrucou. – E não venha me acusar de agressão porque bem que você gostou de ser arranhado por mim! Então pare de ser tão cínico!

- É, tem razão, eu gostei de ser arranhado, beijado, e violentado por você.- ele respondeu, com a expressão ainda mais cínica. – Quanto a não termos um caso, como poderia provar isso a polícia ou a Kate, se estamos quase sem roupa nenhuma, no seu quarto e eu bem poderia fazer um exame de DNA para provar que as marcas de unha no meu peito são suas. E não importa o que você diga à polícia, direi a eles que somos amantes selvagens, e aí quem vai se ferrar é você!

- Desgraçado! Maldito! Quando vai parar de destruir a minha vida?- ela gritou.

- Não quero destruir sua vida, mas você está destruindo a minha.- disse ele, magoado. – Por sua causa, Kate não me deixa ver a minha filhinha!

- Se isso está acontecendo na sua vida, é tudo culpa sua por ser um mau-caráter!

Sawyer queria poder sentir raiva dela, ma não conseguia, principalmente naquele momento. Ela estava tão linda com os longos cabelos soltos, a respiração entrecortada pela raiva, os lábios carnudos contraídos. Ele queria beijá-la, desesperadamente.

- Por favor, vá embora!- ela pediu, já sem muitas forças. A presença de Sawyer naqueles trajes em seu quarto não estava fazendo bem. Sawyer era um vício pior de se largar do que o cigarro, que ela fumara durante alguns meses logo que chegou à Yale, interrompendo o vício pouco tempo depois.

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora.- ele se fez de rendido. - Só preciso tomar um banho.- ele pediu. – Será que eu poderia usar o seu banheiro?- ele apontou a porta dentro do quarto.

Ana respirou fundo.

- Está bem.- ela assentiu, mas arrependeu-se disso no próximo segundo porque Sawyer despiu a única peça de roupa que usava para o delírio dela. – Por que você fez isso?- Ana indagou, virando de costas para ele. Da última vez em que tinham transado, ela estava tão zangada que não teve tempo para admirar o corpo dele. Mas agora ele estava ali, nu em pêlo diante dela e à luz do dia, ereto, sem o menor pudor.

Sawyer caminhou até ela, cínico.

- Porque eu imaginei que você pudesse se juntar a mim no banho, o que acha?- ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e Ana estremeceu, se arrepiando inteira.

- Fica longe de mim!- ela advertiu.

- Eu sei que não é isso o que você quer!

Ana o empurrou e virou de frente para ele, olhando-o nos olhos.

- O que você está pensando? Que agindo desse jeito comigo vai conseguir alguma coisa?- os olhos dela agora percorriam com desejo o corpo nu de Sawyer. Oito anos e ela não tinha esquecido aquele corpo perfeito, viril e poderoso. Sem que percebesse, passou a língua nos lábios, denunciando o próprio desejo, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da trilha de pêlos dourados que se estendia da barriga até a masculinidade dele. Sawyer notou o gesto sutil dela.

- Eu estou pensando que te quero muito, fadinha. Você virou a minha cabeça há oito anos e eu não te esqueci.

Ana deu uma risada amarga.

- Eu era o seu fantoche! Fui apenas mais uma na sua cama! Eu era sua alternativa para os momentos difíceis!- ela fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Essa atitude vulgar não combina com você. Além do mais, o que está dizendo não é verdade. Eu adorava você, com toda a sua doçura. O seu perfume quando entrava naquela oficina me fazia esquecer tudo, qualquer problema que eu tivesse, porque você era a minha princesa...- ele voltou a se aproximar dela e a envolveu nos braços. Dessa vez Ana não o afastou, o desejo estava gritando dentro dela.

Sawyer começou a beijá-la e Ana-Lucia correspondeu com ardor.

- Você não presta!- ela sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Mas mesmo assim você me quer, fadinha...

Ele a carregou para a cama, beijando-a sem parar. Era tão gostoso tê-la em seus braços e dessa vez sem aquele ódio que ele sentira na cama do hotel. Ana-Lucia acariciava o peito dele enquanto as mãos dele ocupavam-se em acariciar os seios dela por cima da camiseta. Suspendeu-a e colocou o rosto entre eles, beijando-os.

- Assim que eu quero você fadinha, doce, entregue...como antes...minha linda...

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu, desfrutando da carícia. O que estava acontecendo era loucura, mas não conseguia parar a si mesma. Sawyer passou a língua devagar ao redor da auréola escura do seio dela e sugou, raspando os dentes contra a carne. Foi descendo as carícias e virou-a de lado, deslizando uma das mãos pela cintura e quadris dela, um dedo se enfiando no elástico da calcinha de seda e baixando-a devagar.

- Se quiser que eu pare, fadinha, diz agora amor...

Ana respondeu e ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-lhe a cintura.

- È a sua última chance, me diz se quer que eu pare...

- Não!

- Não o quê?- ele mordiscou a cintura dela.

- Não pare!

Sawyer trilhou beijos pela linha da coluna dela e Ana sentiu-se estremecer inteira.

- Oh, sim...- ela gemeu e Sawyer deu um puxão na calcinha dela para baixo, deixando-a presa entre as coxas, antes de colocar a mão nos pêlos macios dela. Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos.

Porém, nesse momento, a campainha tocou, interrompendo o interlúdio dos dois.

- Você está esperando alguém, fadinha?

- Tira sua mão de mim!- ela gritou, recobrando o juízo. Empurrou a mão dele para longe do corpo dela. – Eu não esperava ninguém, muito menos você.

Ela levantou-se da cama, colocou depressa e calcinha no lugar, abaixou a camiseta e procurou pelo robe, vestindo-o depressa, dizendo a Sawyer:

- Não sai desse quarto, por nada nesse mundo!

Ana-Lucia deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. A campainha não parava de apitar e ela correu para a porta da frente, dizendo:

- Já vou! Já vou!

Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com Naomi e Libby do outro lado.

- Hey, dorminhoca! Você se esqueceu que íamos fazer compras para o enxoval de casamento da Naomi hoje?

- Oh, é mesmo!- disse Ana. – Ai meninas, me desculpem, mas é que eu trabalhei tanto ontem que acabei me esquecendo. Mas eu tomo um banho e em dois minutos e a gente pode ir. Que tal comermos algo no caminho? Não tive tempo de preparar o meu café da manhã.

Naomi e Libby entreolharam-se.

- Hum, estou sentindo cheiro de sexo no ar!- gracejou Libby. – Por acaso interrompemos um momento íntimo?

- È claro que não!- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Só se fosse um momento íntimo comigo mesma.- Ana tentou brincar. – Gyle não está na cidade.

- E quem foi que falou no Gyle? Também existem entregadores de pizza sexies em LA.- provocou Naomi.

- Não estou com nenhum entregador de pizza!- Ana defendeu-se, mas seu rosto estava estranhamente corado.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, não tente nos enganar!- disse Libby. – Aposto que tem um homem pelado na sua cama nesse exato momento!

- Vocês duas são fogo! Não tem nenhum homem pelado na minha cama, agora se me dão licença, eu vou tomar um banho para nós sairmos.

As duas assentiram e sentaram-se no sofá, rindo da zanga de Ana. Quando ela entrou de volta no quarto, Naomi disse a Libby:

- Acha mesmo que tem alguém com ela?

- Tenho quase certeza, amiga. E sou capaz de apostar mil dólares que esse alguém não é o Gyle.

Ana-Lucia voltou para o quarto e encontrou Sawyer ainda deitado em sua cama, com um lençol cobrindo-lhe o corpo nu.

- E então, dispensou suas visitas?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não conheço ninguém mais cínico do que você.- ela abriu seu armário, retirou camiseta, calça jeans e peças íntimas. Entrou no banheiro e saiu dois minutos depois, completamente vestida. Sawyer ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Ela foi para frente do espelho da penteadeira e pôs-se a amarrar os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Eu vou sair com minhas amigas e devo voltar só à noite, portanto, quando eu voltar não quero encontrá-lo em minha casa mais ou então irei chamar a polícia!- Ana-Lucia ameaçou com o dedo em riste, mas em voz baixa que as amigas na sala não a ouvissem, em seguida, deixou o quarto.

Mas ela não ia se livrar dele tão fácil assim, pensou Sawyer, levantando da cama depois que ouviu a porta da frente bater. Iria tomar um banho e depois pensaria no que fazer para convencê-la a deixar que ele ficasse lá e compartilhassem mais momentos íntimos, e conseqüentemente a faria desistir de continuar sendo advogada de Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack despertou com o barulho de passos no piso de madeira encerado de seu quarto. Abriu os olhos lentamente e vislumbrou Kate, de pé, se vestindo. Sorriu. Não tinha sido um sonho então, eles haviam mesmo passado a noite juntos fazendo amor. Tinha sido delicioso.

Depois de ela tê-lo surpreendido entrando em seu quarto no meio da noite e se despido pra ele, Jack fez amor com ela loucamente e mais uma vez após terem compartilhado um cochilo juntos. Ainda estava sob o efeito do torpor provocado pelo contato do corpo dela. Sorrindo, ele sentou-se na cama, puxando o lençol até a cintura e disse:

- Bom dia, Kate.

- Bom dia, Jack.- ela respondeu educadamente, tentando arrumar os cachos bagunçados dos cabelos com os dedos.

- Já vai partir tão cedo?- ele gracejou.

- São quase dez horas da manhã e a Mandy deve estar procurando por mim. Desculpe por não ter acordado antes.

Jack não entendeu.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Jack, não quero que seus empregados pensem que existe algo entre nós.

- E não existe?- ele indagou, incrédulo.

- Desejo sexual é uma coisa perfeitamente normal hoje em dia. E isso é tudo o que existe entre nós e foi exatamente o que fizemos ontem. Cedemos à atração e fizemos sexo!

- Kate, eu não acho que...

- Por que está me olhando com essa cara? Por acaso achou que eu vim ao seu quarto porque estou loucamente apaixonada por você? Jack, eu não estava agüentando mais a tensão que existia entre a gente, mas agora que nós...

- Agora que nós fizemos sexo, você quer dizer que a tensão acabou?- Jack perguntou, magoado. Quando Kate o procurara no meio da madrugada ele realmente achou que fosse porque ainda existia algo entre eles.

- Oh, Jack, não me diga que pensou que...- ela começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Eu não pensei nada!

- È melhor eu ir!- ela disse, se afastando depressa e deixando o quarto.

Quando ela saiu do quarto de Jack, por pouco Claire não a pegou saindo de lá.

- Bom dia, amiga.- ela a cumprimentou no corredor.

- Oh, bom dia.- disse Kate, tentando disfarçar o conflito de emoções que se apossava dela naquele momento. Tinha acabado de dar um fora em Jack e uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça dizia: "O que você fez? Sua estúpida!". – Como foi seu encontro?

- Foi muito bom.- respondeu Claire com ar sonhador. – Foi maravilhoso ver que o Charlie amadureceu muito nesses últimos anos.- Claire fitou a camisola que ela vestia. – Estava onde? Mandy foi ao meu quarto dizer que você tinha sumido.

- Ah, eu...

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- Mandy apareceu bem na hora de tirar Kate da situação embaraçosa, porque ela simplesmente não sabia o que iria responder para Claire.

- Oi, querida. Está com fome? Vamos tomar banho e descer para o café da manhã.- ela sorriu para Claire e saiu de mãos dadas com a filha rumo ao seu quarto. Claire, porém, ficou desconfiada. Kate estava muito perto do quarto de Jack, usando apenas uma camisola quase transparente. Alguma coisa acontecera entre eles durante sua ausência, Claire podia sentir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do café da manhã, Claire teve certeza de que tinha realmente acontecido algo entre eles. O relacionamento deles nunca fora uma maravilha, mas naquela manhã eles evitavam até de se olhar, como se tivessem feito algo de que se arrependessem.

Pensou em sondar Jack a respeito, mas ele saiu logo depois do café. Tentou fazer o mesmo com Kate, mas ela disse que tinha alguns assuntos importantes para resolver e saiu com Mandy. Claire então, resolveu deixar a sondagem para depois, mas iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O que deixava os dois tão tensos um na presença do outro. Fazia idéia do que fosse, só precisava de uma confirmação, principalmente depois do que Kate lhe confidenciara por alto sobre o passado deles. Ela havia lhe prometido contar tudo sobre isso, mas vinho arrumando sempre desculpas para fugir do assunto, o que intrigava Claire ainda mais.

Jack saiu de casa muito irritado, mas não podia deixar que as palavras de Kate estragassem o seu dia. Estava indo ao St. Sebastian conversar com o vice-diretor do hospital a respeito de clinicar lá. Christian havia telefonado do exterior, a pedido dele, para o hospital e conversado com o Dr. Nathan Carter. Só faltava Jack conversar com ele.

Quando chegou ao hospital, uma enfermeira pediu que ele esperasse pelo vice-diretor em uma pequena sala de visitas. Jack pegou uma revista e tentou se distrair enquanto esperava. Não queria pensar em Kate e no quanto estava magoado com ela. Sentiu-se usado mais uma vez.

A porta da sala de visitas se abriu de repente, e uma loira alta, esguia e de longos cabelos entrou segurando várias pastas enquanto falava ao celular.

- Não, eu não vou adiar essa cirurgia, quanto antes fizermos a intervenção melhor. A paciente precisa estar pronta amanhã às oito e meia. Ok, certo. Te ligo depois, eu vou falar com o vice-diretor Carter agora.- a mulher desligou o celular e começou a falar sozinha. – Mas que droga! Essa maldita autorização já deveria ter saído!

Foi então que ela se deu conta da presença de Jack ali.

- Oh, olá!- ela cumprimentou, equilibrando as pastas depois de guardar o celular no bolso do jaleco. – Me desculpe por praguejar na sua frente é que...

- Olá.- respondeu Jack com um sorriso divertido. – Não se preocupe, eu costumo praguejar e falar sozinho ás vezes também.

- Eu sou a Dra. Juliet Burke.- a mulher se apresentou. – Obstetra. Nunca o vi por aqui, você é...?

- Eu sou Jack Shephard Vim ver o vice-diretor Carter. Sou cirurgião e espero conseguir um emprego aqui no hospital.

- Ah, você é o filho do Dr. Christian? O famoso Dr. Jack?- ela sentou-se ao lado dele, com um enorme sorriso. – Muito prazer. Você é muito conhecido aqui no hospital, pelo menos de nome. Todo mundo sabe sobre seus feitos em Boston. Li alguns artigos seus na internet, você é brilhante!

- Que é isso!- ele corou ao elogio. – Pois é, eu clinicava em Boston, mas agora estou voltando pra Los Angeles. Me divorciei e...quero começar de novo.

- Uma mudança de ares sempre é muito boa.- Juliet comentou com interesse. – Tenho certeza que o diretor Carter irá sentir-se honrado em tê-lo trabalhando no hospital.

- Bem, meu pai fez uma recomendação, mas...

- Será um prazer trabalhar com você, Dr. Shephard.

- Me chame de Jack.- disse ele, galante. A médica era muito bonita e simpática. Quem sabe ele não teria encontrado alguém interessante para conversar e esquecer por hora seus problemas com Kate?

O vice-diretor Carter chegou nesse exato momento.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, diretor Carter.- disse Juliet, erguendo-se. – Eu vim falar com o senhor sobre a autorização para o procedimento de emergência de minha paciente.

- Sim, é claro. Me deixe apenas atender o Dr. Jack Shephard. Como vai, rapaz? Não o vejo desde sua residência.

- Eu não costumava vir muito à LA, mas agora...

- Seja bem-vindo de volta. Venha, vamos conversar. Juliet, aguarde só um pouco.- o homem puxou Jack para sua sala.

- Certo, doutor.- respondeu ela.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Juliet estava deixando o hospital e encontrou Jack tirando o carro do estacionamento quando ela estava indo chamar um táxi. Ele parou o carro ao lado dela e indagou.

- Hey, Juliet, quer uma carona?

Juliet sorriu.

- Você apareceu em boa hora, Jack. Meu carro está na oficina hoje e eu já estava a dez minutos tentando pegar um táxi.

- Eu te levo.- ele ofereceu novamente, descendo do carro para abrir a porta para ela.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Juliet, entrando no carro.

- E então, onde devo levá-la?- Jack indagou, solícito.

- Bem, eu preciso ir pra casa, mas antes estava pensando em passar em um Starbuck's pra comer alguma coisa, estou trabalhando desde cedo e ainda não comi nada.

Jack sorriu:

- Coitadinha dela! Um café me parece uma ótima idéia.

Juliet ajeitou-se no assento e sorriu novamente. O filho do Dr. Christian Shephard era ainda mais interessante do que havia imaginado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia passou os dedos pela superfície macia do véu de noiva bordado com pequenas flores que Naomi tinha escolhido para combinar com seu vestido de noiva.

- O que acha, Ana?- Naomi indagou, empolgada.

- È lindo!- disse Ana-Lucia com um suspiro recordando-se dos seus sonhos de menina sobre casamento, agora todos arruinados por Sawyer que a fizera enxergar a crueza da vida.

Naomi pegou o véu das mãos dela e colocou na cabeça. Libby começou a ajudá-la a ajeitá-lo. Ela já tinha colocado o vestido de noiva e agora se admirava em frente ao espelho.

- Você está linda, Naomi!- elogiou Libby. – Não está, Ana?

- Está sim.- concordou Ana, observando a suntuosidade do vestido da amiga. O vestido era longo, mas justo, de cor marfim, com pequeninas pérolas formando desenhos ao longo do corpete que moldava com perfeição o corpo dela.

- Nunca pensei que fosse me casar com o Des...ele sempre foi tão irresponsável!- disse Naomi com um sorriso.

- Mas as pessoas amadurecem...- acrescentou Libby.

- Nem todas.- discordou Ana. – Tem caras que não mudam, não importa quantos anos passem.

- Hum, e de quem você está falando afinal, Ana?- indagou Libby.

- Ninguém em especial, foi apenas um comentário.

- Você está tão estranha hoje.- disse Naomi. – Não vai mesmo nos dizer quem estava no apartamento com você?

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara.

- Tá bom Ana, nós não perguntamos mais. Não tá mais aqui quem falou. Vamos mudar de assunto.

Ana desfez o cenho franzido e puxou outro assunto:

- Dia desses eu vi a Nikki quando estava em uma lanchonete com o Gyle.

- Ah sim, eu a vejo de vez em quando na boutique da minha madrinha.- disse Naomi. – Arrogante como sempre.

- Ela me pediu desculpas pelo passado.- disse Ana. – Ela se casou e tem um filho lindo.

- O marido dela é um charme e muito simpático também.- concordou Libby.

- E falando no pessoal da escola, e o Hurley? Não ouvi vocês falarem dele desde que voltei.

- È porque nós não sabemos dele há muito tempo.- comentou Libby. – Depois que você foi embora, ele me convidou pra jantar. Ah, vocês sabem que eu sempre gostei do Hurley, embora ele estivesse fora dos padrões comuns de beleza. Ele é o homem mais gentil e romântico que já conheci. Mas nessa noite em que jantamos, ele disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra me dizer, só que ele desistiu de dizer no último momento, dizendo que eu merecia coisa melhor. Depois me deixou sozinha no restaurante. Cheguei a procurar por ele, mas Hurley simplesmente desapareceu no ar!

- Ele era apaixonado por você. Me confessou uma vez. Fiz ele prometer que ia falar com você, mas pelo jeito...

- Ele tentou, mas a insegurança dele não deixou.- lamentou Libby. – Espero que ele tenha se dado muito bem na vida.

- Meninas, eu não quero o véu assim, vocês não acham que ficaria melhor se eu pusesse uma tiara?- indagou Naomi.

- Sim, vai ficar lindo! Vamos te ajudar a escolher uma!- falou Libby.

Ana sorriu diante do entusiasmo das amigas. Estava feliz por Naomi e queria estar mais animada para ajudá-la com o enxoval de casamento, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Sawyer imaginando se ele ainda estaria em sua casa. Esperava que ele tivesse ido embora, não podia ir pra cama com ele novamente, tinha que parar de magoar a si mesma. Se queria se vingar dele, acabara de descobrir que ficar dormindo com ele não era o melhor caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer se sacudiu ao som da música animada que encheu o ambiente. Ele havia dado uma vasculhada nos cd's de Ana e encontrou um ou dois vinis antigos de merengue que com certeza deveriam pertencer à Manoel. Não perdeu tempo em colocar o disco no antigo aparelho de Ana que ficava na sala ao lado de outro muito mais moderno.

- O seu Manoel sempre teve um excelente gosto musical!- Sawyer falou consigo mesmo.

Olhou ao seu redor e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Provavelmente Ana-Lucia tinha adquirido maus-hábitos durante sua estadia em Yale, o apartamento dela estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Dona Raquel com certeza não aprovaria nada daquilo, já que era uma excelente dona de casa.

Bem, Sawyer não se lembrava de ter nada marcado em sua agenda, estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. Foi até a cozinha e procurou o armário de serviço encontrando tudo o que precisava. Balde, esfregão, vassoura, tira-pó. Iria realizar uma senhora faxina naquele apê.

Começou pelo banheiro de Ana-Lucia. Remexeu todo o armário, observando os objetos pessoais dela. Ela o mataria se soubesse que ele estava olhando tudo. Viu a infinidade de cosméticos e maquiagem. Ana-Lucia era uma mulher vaidosa, bem diferente da adolescente tímida que não usava sequer batom, a não ser na noite da formatura quando quis seduzi-lo.

Depois que terminou com o banheiro, Sawyer passou para o quarto dela. Era bom em fazer faxina, já tinha trabalhado com isso muitos anos atrás. Já tinha feito praticamente de tudo em sua vida. Há oito anos atrás, sua situação financeira era bem diferente. Se bem que atualmente, não estava muito longe do passado. Assim que chegasse ao final do divórcio com Kate sabia que estaria arruinado, por isso, dependia dele mudar os pensamentos de Ana-Lucia a seu favor.

A faxina do quarto foi mais demorada. Sawyer limpou com cuidado cada cantinho. Encontrou uma pilha de roupas limpas em cima de um cesto que ainda não tinham sido guardadas, entre elas, um par de meias pretas sete oitavos.

Sawyer segurou o tecido macio contra o rosto, deveriam ser as meias que ela usou na última vez em que estiveram juntos. Aquelas meias a deixavam tão sexy. Ele se lembrou deles juntos na cama, do vestido dela erguido até a cintura, da nudez dela, usando para baixo nada além das meias. O pensamento o deixou excitado e ele voltou a colocar as meias na pilha de roupas.

- Ah, fadinha, te quero tanto!- murmurou frustrado. Por que aquelas duas tinham que ter chegado justo na hora que ele estava tão perto de conseguir o que queria?

Ele guardou a pilha de roupas no armário dela e continuou a limpeza no resto do apartamento. Ao terminar de limpar tudo teve a brilhante idéia de preparar um jantar para eles quando Ana retornasse. Sabia que ela ficaria brava quando chegasse em casa e visse que ele ainda estava lá, mas se tivesse um jantar delicioso à espera dela, luz de velas, música romântica, ela poderia mudar totalmente de idéia e as coisas mudarem completamente pra ele. O final daquele noite podia ser inesquecível. Foi pensando nisso que Sawyer pegou o resto do dinheiro que lhe restava na carteira, o que não era muito e dirigiu-se a pé ao supermercado para comprar ingredientes para preparar um delicioso cardápio para Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Claire passou o dia inteiro imaginando como faria para ajudar Jack e Kate a resolver seus problemas. Não agüentava mais ver tanta hostilidade entre eles. Na hora do almoço eles retornaram à casa e não trocaram uma palavra sequer durante a refeição. Jack apenas comentara que começaria a trabalhar no hospital no dia seguinte.

Resolvida a ajudá-los, mesmo sem entender direito o que estava se passando entre eles, Claire decidiu dar um jantar.

- Um jantar?- indagou Jack quando a irmã o abordou na varanda. – Um jantar em comemoração ao que?

- À sua volta à LA, ao seu novo emprego no St. Sebastian. Ora, temos motivos de sobra para comemorar, irmãozinho.

Jack franziu o cenho e respondeu:

- Você é quem sabe, Claire. Mas acho que não deveria ter todo esse trabalho.

- Não é trabalho nenhum, Jack. Eu gosto de organizar essas coisas.

- Hey, cuidado! Está ficando igual a mamãe.- ele gracejou.

- Nunca!- respondeu Claire, rindo.

Depois de falar com Jack, Claire foi avisar sobre o jantar para Kate que estava em seu quarto, lendo, enquanto Mandy assistia a um vídeo.

- Amiga, espero que não tenha marcado nada para essa noite.

- Por que?- Kate indagou.

- Porque eu vou dar um jantar em comemoração à volta do meu irmão e ao novo emprego dele no St. Sebastian e quero muito que você participe.

Kate olhou para ela, com desconfiança.

- È que...eu marquei um jantar hoje com a Ana-Lucia para conversamos sobre o meu divórcio, então...

- Ah, não me venha com desculpas! Se quiser, pode convidar Ana-Lucia para jantar aqui. Faz tempo que não a vejo e seria um prazer rever uma colega de escola.

- Claire, não sei se seria uma boa idéia eu participar desse jantar!- Kate retrucou.

- Ok, agora chega!- disse Claire, impaciente. – Hey, Mandy, querida, a babá do Aaron acabou de levá-lo para o jardim, não quer ajudá-la com ele?

- Sim, tia Claire.- respondeu a menina, empolgada. – Eu posso ir, mamãe?

- È claro que pode, querida.- respondeu Kate, olhando torto para Claire.

Quando Mandy saiu do quarto, Claire cruzou os braços sobre o peito e interrogou a amiga:

- Certo, agora estamos sozinhas. Você me prometeu que contaria tudo sobre você e o Jack.

Tudo? Pensou Kate, era óbvio que não poderia contar. Mas, poderia revelar algumas coisas para satisfazer a curiosidade de Claire.

- Eu e o seu irmão ficamos juntos na noite de formatura. Eu tive uma briga em casa, com o meu padrasto e vim procurar você, achando que estava em casa, de castigo por causa do Charlie, mas aí eu cheguei aqui e encontrei o seu irmão.

Claire arregalou os olhos azuis.

- E?

- Nós conversamos e acabamos dormindo juntos.

- Ai, meu Deus! Kate, eu nunca ia adivinhar isso!

- Foi a minha primeira vez e foi maravilhoso, Claire. Mas aí, no dia seguinte, eu soube que ele e a Sarah estavam noivos e então eu me afastei. Na festa de noivado eu vim com o Sawyer e o seu irmão me acusou de ser promíscua, por isso fiquei bem longe dele. Mas naquele época eu não tinha dormido com o Sawyer ainda, só ficamos juntos depois em Nova York.

- Quer dizer então que tudo não passou de um erro de comunicação? Kate, eu não acredito! È por isso que vocês dois ficam tão estranhos um ao lado do outro? Ainda se gostam e ficam guardando mágoas do passado? Eu sabia que aquela hostilidade toda entre vocês naquela época tinha a ver com amor.

- È Claire, foi um erro de comunicação, mas agora é tarde pra consertar.

- Como é tarde? Kate, você e eles estão se divorciando, estão tendo uma segunda chance assim como eu e Charlie. Nossa! Eu adoraria ser sua cunhada, você é a minha melhor amiga!

- Ah, Claire, você sempre foi tão sonhadora! Isso não vai acontecer. Não seremos cunhadas. Mas está bem, participarei do jantar, desde que eu possa convidar Ana-Lucia.

- Tudo bem, pode convidá-la. Eu convidarei o Charlie também. Mas Kate, escuta o que eu vou te dizer, amiga. Pra mim, vocês ainda são apaixonados um pelo outro, só precisam perder esse orgulho todo! E no que diz respeito a mim, não vou me cansar de querer bancar o cupido entre vocês.

- Ah, Claire, para com isso!- Kate ralhou. Sua amiga não tinha a menor idéia do quanto as coisas eram complicadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia entrou em seu apartamento depois de um longo dia com as amigas. Ela estava exausta depois de ver tantas sedas, brocados e bordados para o vestido de noiva, os vestidos das damas de honra, toalhas de mesa, brindes de casamento, etc. Porém, ainda tinha que ir jantar com Kate na casa de Claire. Sua cliente telefonara enquanto ela fazia compras, dizendo que o jantar de negócios que teriam aquela noite havia sido transferido para a casa da antiga amiga.

Imaginou se Sawyer ainda estaria em seu apartamento. Mas não demorou muito para descobrir. Quando abriu a porta da frente encontrou a casa impecável. O chão encerado, os móveis brilhando. Cada coisa em seu devido lugar. Da cozinha, vinha um cheiro delicioso.

Atraída pelo aroma da comida, ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou Sawyer; vestido impecavelmente, com uma camisa azul-marinho, os punhos dobrados revelando os braços musculosos. Usava também uma calça preta, de tecido, justa. Para completar, por cima da roupa usava o avental vermelho dela com a estampa de uma vaquinha sorridente. Os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados e presos à metade com uma minúscula liga.

- Boa noite, fadinha. Você demorou. Como foi seu dia?

Ele estava lindo e o cheiro da comida era inebriante, mas Ana-Lucia assumiu uma postura indiferente.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, você não viu? Limpei sua casa, e estou fazendo o nosso jantar. Espero que goste de chester com recheio de presunto, molho branco e pimenta.

O estômago de Ana roncou. Sim, ela gostava muito desse prato.

- E de sobremesa, teremos sorvete de baunilha e calda de chocolate. Mas é claro que eu tenho grandes planos para a hora da sobremesa.- ele sorriu, malicioso.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de chorar naquele momento. Por que Sawyer estava fazendo isso com ela? Se comportando da forma como ela sempre sonhou desde que era uma adolescente. Doía demais vê-lo ali em sua cozinha, lindo, preparando o jantar para ela e fazendo propostas maliciosas sobre sorvete de baunilha e calda de chocolate. Mas precisava manter a cabeça no lugar, e prosseguir com sua vingança. De manhã quase tinha posto tudo a perder indo para a cama com ele. Mas a chegada de suas amigas havia sido providencial, para evitar que ela fizesse uma besteira. E foi pensando nisso, que ela colocou a máscara da indiferença e disse a ele:

- Não precisava ter tido tanto trabalho. Não vou jantar em casa, eu tenho um encontro.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Um encontro com aquele sujeito que estava tentando te devorar no bar há duas noites?

- Não te devo satisfações, Sawyer. Estou indo me arrumar para o meu encontro e mais uma vez eu repito, quando eu voltar, não quero encontrá-lo em meu apartamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parecia quase impossível há oito anos atrás, mas Claire de fato se tornara uma socialite educada, excelente anfitriã. O jantar em comemoração à volta de Jack e seu novo emprego foi organizado com esmero em apenas algumas horas.

Claire escolheu um delicioso cardápio francês e mandou que o jantar fosse servido nas melhores louças da mansão. A governanta dos Shephard, com o passar dos anos, havia feito uma sólida amizade com Claire e hoje em dia admirava a postura impecável da patroa, que na ausência de Margot cumpria muito bem seu papel de dona da casa.

Os únicos convidados do jantar eram Charlie e Ana-Lucia. Ambos chegaram pontualmente às 7 e meia como Claire tinha estabelecido. Mas o homenageado havia saído de casa desde às seis da tarde e ainda não tinha voltado.

Claire servia canapés e champanhe aos seus convidados enquanto aguardavam por Jack na sala de jantar.

- È muito bom te ver de novo, Ana-Lucia.- comentou Claire.

- Eu digo o mesmo.- respondeu Ana. – Soube que você teve um bebê.

- Sim, um menino. Ele está dormindo agora, por isso eu não o trouxe aqui pra baixo. Gostaria de vê-lo?

- Sim, eu adoraria.- respondeu Ana, tomando um gole de champanhe. Adoro crianças.

- Eu vou te levar pra vê-lo. Vem comigo.

- Com licença.- pediu Ana a Claire e Charlie que riam e conversavam sobre os tempos da escola.

Quando iam subindo a escada, Mandy vinha descendo correndo. Estava linda de vestido amarelo. Os cabelos castanhos amarrados em tranças.

- Querida, não corra desse jeito. Você pode cair.- advertiu Claire.

- Cadê a mamãe?- perguntou a menina e Ana-Lucia sentiu uma pontada no peito. Aquela era a filha de Sawyer. Olhou para a menina com interesse. Era uma criança linda e bem cuidada, mas não se parecia em nada com ele. Era a cópia fiel de sua mãe.

- Sua mãe está na sala de estar. Mas você não cumprimentou a Ana-Lucia, que modos são esses?

- Desculpe, tia Claire. Olá.- disse a menina para Ana.

- Olá.- respondeu Ana. – Você é muito bonita.

- E você também.- falou a criança com sinceridade. – Adoro o seu vestido.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Ana com um sorriso.

- Eu vou falar com a minha mãe.- disse Mandy e voltou a correr, terminando de descer as escadas.

- Ela é uma gracinha.- Ana comentou.

- È, sim. Mas anda triste, a pobrezinha. Você sabe, crianças sofrem muito na hora do divórcio. Ela sente muito a falta do pai.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um pouco de remorso naquele momento. Uma das metas de Kate no divórcio era afastar a menina de Sawyer o máximo que pudesse. Mas será que ela tinha o direito de fazer isso? Ao mesmo tempo ela pensava na reação dele quando lhe contou sobre sua gravidez anos atrás. Ele renegara seu filho, mas assumira o bebê de Kate porque sempre a amou. Então, por que agora ele vinha querendo conquistá-la com sorrisos, sedução e jantar?

Era tudo muito óbvio. Ele apenas queria sair ganhando no divórcio e ela era o entrave naquele momento. A possibilidade dele ter algum tipo de sentimento por ela, era muito remota.

Enquanto Claire levava Ana-Lucia para ver o bebê no andar de cima, Jack chegou à casa. Mas para a surpresa de Kate, ele não estava sozinha.

- Boa noite.- ele cumprimentou, entrando na sala de estar acompanhado com uma loira estonteante que Kate nunca tinha visto.

- Boa noite.- respondeu Charlie.

- Jack!- gritou Mandy, correndo para abraçar Jack, que a abraçou de volta.

- Oi, menininha!- disse ele, carinhoso.

Kate ergueu-se da poltrona e disse à Mandy, com rispidez na voz.

- Mandy, solte o Jack! Você está amassando as roupas dele.

- Não está nada!- Jack retrucou, beijando a testa da menina. Em seguida, ele apresentou sua acompanhante. – Esta é a Dra. Juliet Burke. Ela trabalha no St. Sebastian.

- Prazer.- Kate respondeu seca e Juliet não pôde deixar de notar o ar de hostilidade.

Charlie a cumprimentou também, muito educado. Claire desceu logo em seguida com Ana, que tinha ficado encantada com Aaron. Ela apresentou Ana à Jack, fazendo-o recordar-se dela dos tempos em que Claire esteve na escola.

Depois de uma conversa muito insípida, regada a champanhe e canapés, a governanta anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Kate estava se sentindo péssima com a presença daquela mulher na casa de Jack. Tinha vontade de se retirar, mas sabia que fazer isso não seria de bom tom. Além disso, ela não queria estragar a pequena recepção de Claire.

Durante o jantar, Ana-Lucia observou Juliet, a convidada de Jack. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, só não se lembrava de onde. Até que lhe veio à mente a lembrança de tê-la visto em um retrato na mesa de seu chefe no escritório de advocacia. Sim, se lembrava de ter dito que aquela era a esposa dele, uma médica que trabalhava no St. Sebastian.

- Eu acho que conheço você.- disse Juliet para Ana, no exato momento em que esta lembrou-se da onde conhecia Juliet.

- Bom, eu nunca a vi, mas eu sou funcionária no escritório de advocacia do seu marido.

Juliet ficou sem graça quando Ana falou que ela tinha um marido.

- Não sabia que era casada.- Jack comentou, tentando parecer natural, mas estava se sentindo embaraçado por ter trazido uma mulher casada ao jantar porque ainda não podia dizer que eram colegas de trabalho. Ele ainda não tinha nem começado a trabalhar no St. Sebastian.

A médica ficou ainda mais sem graça.

- Pois é, nem tive tempo de te contar. Conversamos tão rápido hoje de manhã.- ela tentou disfarçar que não tivera a intenção desde que o conhecera de flertar com ele.

Kate olhou feio para ela e dessa vez a médica teve certeza da animosidade dela. Lembrou-se de Kate também, já a tinha visto em revistas. Era uma modelo famosa. Para sair da saia justa, ela voltou a conversa para Ana-Lucia novamente.

- È mesmo, deve ser de lá do escritório que eu te conheço.- ela estava mentindo porque há dias não ia ao escritório do marido e sequer sabia que ele tinha contratado uma nova funcionária. Ela se lembrava de Ana-Lucia sim, mas de oito anos atrás. A adolescente fora seu primeiro caso sério no hospital. Ela estava de plantão e trouxeram uma menina que havia sofrido um acidente de carro, e o médico da emergência a chamou porque a pessoa que a trouxera dissera que ela estava grávida. Repetia isso com um desespero que Juliet nunca esqueceu. De qualquer forma, esse não era um bom momento para lembrar a moça de algo tão doloroso de seu passado.

O jantar prosseguiu muito tenso, até que Juliet resolveu que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Anunciou a todos que iria embora depois que o cafezinho foi servido. Porém, antes de ir, ela cochichou com Ana-Lucia, discretamente:

- Eu agradeceria se não comentasse com meu marido que vim a esse jantar.

Ana-Lucia nada disse, apenas a fitou com desconfiança.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Obrigada, Claire, o jantar estava uma delícia.

Claire agradeceu o elogio. Jack ergueu-se do sofá e disse a Juliet:

- Eu te levo em casa.

- Obrigada, Jack, mas não precisa.- ela disse isso olhando firme para Kate, que desviou o olhar. – Eu pego um táxi.

- Nada disso, eu te levo.- ele insistiu.

- Está bem, obrigada.

Quando Jack e Juliet se retiraram, Kate estava furiosa, mas tentou esquecer o assunto chamando Ana-Lucia para a biblioteca para conversarem sobre o divórcio. Ana não estava com muita vontade de trabalhar naquele momento, especialmente com Sawyer em sua casa. Mas não poderia dizer não à sua cliente, ela não poderia nem sonhar o que acontecia entre ela e o ex-marido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate conversou com Ana-Lucia, mas as palavras saíram mecânicas, como se não estivesse lá de verdade. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que Jack tinha passado a noite com ela e trazido uma mulher para jantar no dia seguinte.

Tudo bem que ela dissera a ele que nada tinha mudado, e que tinha sido só sexo. Mas em seu íntimo tinha esperanças de que ele insistisse com ela, que se mostrasse mais interessado. Ao invés disso ele aparecera com outra. Kate estava muito furiosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava frustrado, muito frustrado. Ana-Lucia não deu a menor importância à limpeza que ele fizera na casa ou ao carinhoso jantar que ele tinha feito. Apenas se arrumou e se perfumou para o tal encontro que teria. Quando ela apareceu na sala, já pronta para partir, usando um comportado, mas lindo vestido cor de creme, que instigava ainda mais a imaginação masculina do que se ela estivesse usando algo ousado, ele ainda tentou argumentar com ela, mas Ana foi fria e apenas reiterou que queria que ele estivesse fora da casa dela até a hora em que voltasse.

Cansado de lutar contra ela aquela noite, Sawyer juntou suas coisas e partiu. Não sem levar consigo um retrato dela que roubou da mesa de cabeceira e o par de meias sete oitavos. Sentia-se um derrotado, sequer sabia onde ia passar a noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou tarde em casa. Kate tinha acabado de colocar Mandy para dormir e estava na varanda, tomando um pouco de ar e pensando. Jack foi até a sala de jantar e a viu, de costas para as portas de vidro. Os olhos perdidos no horizonte lá fora. Uma chuvinha fina começou a cair. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ela. Sabia o quanto a presença da Dra. Burke no jantar tinha sido incômoda para Kate, a irritação dela fora perceptível. Não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco vitorioso com isso. Quem sabe ela poderia reconsiderar o relacionamento deles ao invés de ficar dizendo que a última noite tinha sido só sexo.

Kate ouviu os passos dele atrás de si na varanda e suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro dele, que ela conhecia tão bem. Não só por terem dormido juntos na noite passada, mas também porque jamais esquecera o cheiro dele.

- O que você quer?- indagou com rispidez, apesar de seu corpo inteiro estar em estado de alerta e desejo com a presença dele.

- Talvez eu queria apenas desfrutar um pouco da minha própria varanda.- ele respondeu, sarcástico.

Ela se virou para ele e disse:

- Fique à vontade!- e então caminhou para dentro da casa, porém Jack segurou-lhe o braço antes que ela se afastasse.

- Hey, eu não disse que você poderia ir embora!

- Eu vou pra onde eu quiser, Jack!- ela retorquiu, tentando livrar seu braço do aperto da mão dele.

- Só depois que nós conversarmos.

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você.

- Ah não?- ele soltou o braço dela. – Então me explica por que a cena durante o jantar? Você foi muito mal-educada com a Dra. Burke.

- Você está louco! Fui tão indiferente a ela quanto sou indiferente a você.

- Isso é mentira!- Jack retrucou. – Você estava com ciúmes porque eu a trouxe aqui. Morrendo de ciúmes!

- Eu estava era horrorizada de ver você envolvido com uma mulher casada.

- Eu não sabia que ela era casada.- ele se explicou. – E não estou envolvido com ela. Não me venha com essa pose, toda cheia de escrúpulos, quando na verdade você foi capaz de me trair oito anos atrás na minha própria cama com outro homem!

- Se acha que eu te traí e não me suporta, por que fica atrás de mim?

- Eu não fico atrás de você! Foi você quem veio pra minha cama ontem à noite.- nesse momento, ele a puxou para si com violência, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as portas da varanda coberta, desligando as luzes.

- O que está fazendo, Jack?- ela se debateu.

- Vou te dar o que você precisa!- ele disse, sério, colocando ambas as mãos no rosto dela e beijando-a.

Kate tentou se afastar, mas a boca de Jack capturou a sua de uma forma que a impedia de se soltar. Ela podia sentir a língua dele, lambendo-lhe os lábios, invadindo-lhe a boca, brincando com a sua. A ousadia dele a fez suspirar.

Jack então a pressionou contra a parede e suas mãos pressionaram-lhe as coxas, antes de uma delas tocar-lhe por baixo do vestido.

- Me deixa! Me deixa!- ela disse em voz baixa, mas com firmeza, não queria que ninguém acordasse e descobrisse o que estava acontecendo ali.

Mas Jack não a largou, ao invés disso, enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, que estavam soltos e sua mão deslizou para dentro da calcinha, tocando naquele ponto quente e molhado.

- Você me quer...está excitada...

- Não, eu não quero!- ela se empurrou contra ele, mas isso só serviu para facilitar a Jack o acesso total ao botão de carne intumescido, o local secreto de prazer dela.

Jack tocou-a, fazendo uma leve pressão, o que fez Kate gemer alto. Ela não podia raciocinar com ele tocando-a daquele jeito. Ele precisava possuí-la, era só no que conseguia pensar. Sem tirar a mão do corpo dela, Jack conseguiu abrir a própria calça e libertar a incômoda ereção, que pulsava ansiando pelo corpo feminino. O próximo passo foi afastar a calcinha dela para o lado.

- Você não pode fazer isso...- ela ainda tentou dizer, embora sua voz fosse um gemido.

- Ah, sim, baby, eu posso!- Jack a segurou pelo bumbum e erguendo-a, encaixou-a em seu corpo, deslizando para dentro dela. – Ahhhhhh...Kate...- ele gemeu, baixinho.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de tanta agonia e prazer.

- Enrosque as pernas em volta de mim, baby!

- Estamos na varanda, oh Deus!

- Esqueça!

Ela apertou suas pernas ao redor dele, se movendo para frente e para trás.

- Ah, assim está mais gostoso...- Jack gemeu em aprovação e Kate sufocou um grito. – Não tenho certeza se posso ir devagar hoje, baby, se eu te machucar...

Kate envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou num sinal de aprovação. Jack adorou isso e intensificou os movimentos dentro dela. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada além do corpo dele tomando-a sucessivas vezes, do calor que estava sentindo, do prazer...

- Jack! Ah, Jack!- ela gemeu dengosa e ele recostou a cabeça em seus seios, deixando o corpo dela e investindo mais fundo.

Jack apertou uma de suas mãos entre eles e começou a acariciar o sexo dela ao mesmo tempo em que se moviam juntos, Kate foi ao topo e sufocou um último grito antes de seu pescoço pender para frente. Sentiu Jack atingir o próprio clímax e tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio. Só podiam ouvir o som da chuva caindo e as próprias respirações voltando ao normal. Ele colocou Kate no chão e ela se recostou novamente à parede. Ambos não sabiam o que dizer.

De repente, o telefone celular dela soou alto na sala de jantar. Ela o tinha deixado lá quando foi para a varanda. Sem dizer nada, Kate tratou de arrumar a roupa e ir atender ao telefone. Jack a seguiu.

Kate pegou o aparelho, olhou para ele e se afastou. Jack puxou uma cadeira à mesa da sala de jantar e sentou-se. Alguns minutos depois, Kate voltou com o mesmo ar de irritação que estava antes de transarem na varanda. Mas dessa vez parecia aborrecida com o telefonema que tinha recebido. E de fato ela estava. Sawyer ligou para ela, parecia embriagado e lhe fizera ameaças, dizendo que veria Mandy de qualquer jeito. Eles discutiram feio e Kate acabou desligando o telefone na cara dele.

Quando voltou à sala, encontrou Jack, sentado, esperando-a. Respirou fundo. Agora tinha que lidar com a loucura que tinham acabado de fazer. O que Jack estava pensando?

- Jack...- ela começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Era o seu marido não era?

- Isso não é da sua conta!- ela respondeu, malcriada, mas em seguida se corrigiu: - Me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, Kate. Eu é que me desculpo.- disse ele com frieza. – O que você faz da sua vida não é da minha conta mesmo. Boa noite, obrigado pela transa, foi muito boa.

Kate não podia acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer. O coração dela ainda estava acelerado pelo que tinham feito e ele falava com ela daquele jeito?

- Jack, por que está falando assim comigo?

Simples, ele queria que ela provasse do próprio remédio.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Kate? Foi você quem quis assim.- ele acusou e se retirou da sala de jantar, deixando para trás uma Kate atônita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A comida estava deliciosa, o molho fantástico. A sobremesa divina! Só faltava o cozinheiro. Ana-Lucia não queria admitir, mas quando chegou do jantar chatérrimo na Mansão Shephard, tudo o que ela queria era encontrar Sawyer ali, esperando por ela. Mas ele fora embora exatamente como ela pedira, desistira. Pensando bem, melhor assim, ela concluiu e foi dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de servir a quinta xícara de café a Sawyer, a garçonete anunciou que a lanchonete seria fechada. Sawyer assentiu agradecendo pelo café e o tomou em pequenos goles, pensando consigo onde passaria a noite.

Ele não tinha mais nenhum centavo no bolso. Tinha gastado tudo nos ingredientes para o jantar que preparara para Ana e agora não sobrara dinheiro nem para passar a noite em uma pensão de quinta categoria. As últimas moedas que lhe restaram ele usou para tomar algumas xícaras de café em uma lanchonete modesta. Agora, tudo o que restava era caminhar sozinho pelas ruas, bem vestido, arrastando sua mala de couro muito cara, correndo o risco de ser assaltado.

Quando já estava um pouco afastado da lanchonete, ouviu a garçonete chamá-lo da porta.

- Hey!

Sawyer voltou-se para ela e a garçonete caminhou em sua direção.

- Você me parece com problemas.- ela comentou, colocando as mãos no bolso do avental. A noite esta esfriando cada vez mais.

Sawyer respirou fundo.

- De fato, eu estou moça.

A mulher o olhava com profunda admiração e indisfarçável interesse.

- Será que eu posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma? Me desculpe, mas eu estava vendo você lá do balcão enquanto tomava seu café e notei que parecia preocupado com algo.

- Eu vou ser sincero com você. Gastei meu último centavo naquelas xícaras de café e agora não tenho nem um centavo para telefonar para um amigo vir me ajudar. – Sawyer nunca tinha estado tão mal na vida para pedir ajuda a uma estranha, por mais gentil que ela fosse. Ele era malandro, sempre dava um jeito para tudo, mas sabia que aquela noite não tinha outra opção.

A moça então, retirou algumas moedas do bolso.

- Tem um telefone na lanchonete, pode ligar para o seu amigo.

Sawyer sorriu, agradecendo.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Cassidy.- ela respondeu.

- Cassidy, quando as coisas melhorarem pra mim, eu me lembrarei de agradecer a você.

Ele estava morrendo de vergonha de pedir ajuda a seu antigo patrão, não queria incomodá-lo, principalmente porque ele era o pai de Ana, mas não lhe restava opção. Por isso, depois de telefonar para Manoel e pedir para que o amigo fosse buscá-lo, Sawyer o esperou em frente à lanchonete. A essa altura, já fechada.

- Desculpa, Seu Manoel, por fazê-lo vir até aqui tão tarde, mas eu não tenho pra onde ir! O meu dinheiro acabou e eu fui expulso do hotel...as coisas estão terríveis pra mim!

- Tudo bem, Sawyer!- Manoel assentiu. – Amigos são pra isso. Você está mesmo encrencado, hein rapaz?

- Muito, Seu Manoel. Não sei nem o que vou fazer amanhã. Tenho algum dinheiro investido no banco, mas não posso receber nada desempregado. Sabe como é, os caras precisam de uma garantia.

- Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar o seu divórcio?

- Não sei. Só sei que até o final dele estarei completamente arruinado.

- Gostaria de voltar a trabalhar pra mim? Confesso que jamais tive outro mecânico tão bom quanto você.

- Está falando sério?- Sawyer animou-se.

- Posso te oferecer o emprego, mais moradia e alimentação até que você consiga resolver os seus problemas.

- Eu aceito, Seu Manoel. O senhor não vai se arrepender, vai ser como nos velhos tempos!

Manoel sorriu, sentindo-se muito bem por ajudar um amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Ana-Lucia chegou à casa dos pais e perguntou por Manoel à sua mãe que estava na varanda. Ela e o pai tinham combinado de sair juntos para ir ao mercado. Uma coisa que não faziam há tempos. Raquel disse à filha que ele estava na oficina.

Ela então correu para lá, chamando pelo pai.

- _Papa! Papa_!

Mas pegou um grande susto quando entrou na oficina e encontrou Sawyer saindo debaixo de um carro usando um uniforme sujo de graxa. O coração dela acelerou, era como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

- Que gracinha! Está procurando pelo _papa_?- ele debochou.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?- Ana-Lucia indagou tentando esconder a própria excitação ao vê-lo novamente na oficina de seu pai, como há oito anos, mexendo nos carros e usando o uniforme azul sujo de graxa da oficina.

Sawyer sorriu.

-Ora, baby, isto são modos de me cumprimentar?

Ana já ia explodir, mas sabia que seus pais poderiam ouvir. E a última coisa que precisava no momento era ter que responder perguntas embaraçosas.

-O que faz na casa do meu pai?

-Estou trabalhando aqui agora.

-O quê?

-Calma, fadinha! Foi você mesma quem falou que eu tinha que deixar de ser vagabundo.- disse ele com ironia.

-Mas precisava ser na oficina do meu pai?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Seu velho sempre foi muito legal comigo e como a Kate me deixou quebrado, o Seu Manoel me ofereceu um emprego. Disse que eu sou o melhor mecânico que ele já teve.

- _Papa_ está se iludindo com você. Se ele soubesse que tipo de homem você é!

- E que tipo de homem eu sou? Poderia me dizer, Ana?

- Você é um aproveitador, um parasita e só está trabalhando para o meu pai porque quer me provocar, porque sou a advogada da Kate, mas eu sei muito bem qual é o seu joguinho! E esta palhaçada vai terminar agora!

-Você anda com mania de perseguição, meu bem, não tem jogo nenhum. Só estou apenas querendo retomar a minha vida. Não quero nunca mais ter que depender de mulher nenhuma. Fui um idiota ao deixar a Kate tomar conta de tudo. Mas agora será diferente...

-Cala a boca, Sawyer! Eu te conheço muito bem! Não conseguiu nada forçando sua presença na minha casa, agora se enfia na casa dos meus pais? Pois pode esquecer!

-E vai fazer o quê?- ele indagou com incredulidade, dando as costas a ela e se abaixando para olhar o motor de um carro. Ana suspirou. Sawyer tinha músculos deliciosos e um lindo traseiro. Aquele uniforme de mecânico só deixava isso em evidência e por mais que odiasse, tinha fetiches por mecânicos, mais especificamente por Sawyer vestido daquela maneira. Ele fazia seu coração palpitar e suas mãos suarem como se ainda fosse uma adolescente, mas não ia permitir que a paixão e o desejo assumissem o controle novamente como acontecera no hotel dele e depois em sua casa.

-Se você não se demitir agora, eu vou pedir pro meu pai te pôr pra fora!- ela ameaçou.

Sawyer riu

-E vai alegar o que?

Ana recuou porque ele estava certo. O que ela podia alegar? De maneira alguma os pais poderiam ficar sabendo de sua malfadada história com Sawyer. Sawyer percebeu sua hesitação e sorriu.

-Sabia que ia entender.

-O que entendo é que você esta invadindo minha vida sem permissão!

Sawyer ficou sério

-Isto não tem nada a ver com você, baby. Você deixou bem claro na outra noite na sua casa que não quer mais nada comigo e eu respeito isso.

Ana soltou um som de escárnio

-È sério. Eu estou tentando não ferrar ainda mais a vida, sacou? Ontem eu liguei pra Kate, queria ver a Mandy, mas ela me proibiu e eu tôo arrasado com isso. Nunca pensei que a Kate pudesse me fazer ficar longe da minha própria filha.

- Pois eu acho que ela faz bem. A Mandy não precisa de um mau-exemplo.

Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto de irritação e largou o motor do carro para olhar para ela novamente.

-È isto que pensa de mim?

-Quer que eu pense o que, Sawyer?

- Fadinha, por mais que eu lamente o mau juízo que você faz de mim e tem toda razão de ser, só posso dizer em minha defesa que não estivemos juntos nos últimos anos para você medir o meu caráter com tanta precisão assim, principalmente no que diz respeito à Mandy. Ela é minha filha e eu cuidei dela desde o momento em que Kate a trouxe ao mundo. Acompanhei os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras, o primeiro dente que perdeu, tudo! Mandy é minha vida!

Ana tentou não se sentir incomodada com aquelas palavras. Mas era impossível não comparar aquela situação com a sua de oito anos atrás. Sawyer jamais quis cuidar do filho que ela esperava. Era doído pensar assim. Ainda era. Mas ele ficou ao lado de Kate e era um bom pai para a filha deles porque a amava. Amava Kate.

- Por favor, fadinha, não me olhe assim.- Sawyer pediu, sentido. – Eu sou um cara que não tem PN na vida. Meus pais morreram cedo e eu tive que aprender a me virar. A única pessoa que me ama incondicionalmente é minha filha apesar de todas as coisas ruins que já fiz na minha vida e é por ela que quero fazer o que é certo. Não quero perder a Mandy!

-Não quer perder a Kate também, é isto? - Ana quase mordeu a língua, mas a pergunta já tinha saído. Ela só torcia para que Sawyer não percebesse o tom de ciúmes em sua voz.

-A Kate fez a escolha dela. E você como advogada deve saber bem disto. Mas minha filha ela não pode tirar de mim.

-Então, você agora trabalha para o meu pai?

-Sim. Pode não ser grande coisa, comparando com a Kate faz, mas é um trabalho honesto, é o que eu sei fazer - ele sorriu - Também sou bom em outras coisas, se é que você me entende...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um passo na direção dele que estava encostado no carro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhos colados nos dela.

-Claro que eu entendo! - falou maliciosa - O que me pergunto é se você é idiota o bastante para achar que eu cairei nesta sua conversa.

-Acha que eu estou tentando te dobrar, fadinha? Pois eu aceito o desafio, vou mostrar a você que posso fazer as coisas direito.

-Isto só o tempo dirá.- ela deu mais um passo e Sawyer sentiu o coração dele bater mais forte com o que leu nos olhos dela.

- Se lembra quando você vinha à oficina e nós dois ficávamos juntinhos olhando os motores?

Ana sorriu e ficou bem perto dele, quase encostando seu corpo no dele.

- Sempre gostei de motores... – ela estava mandando seus problemas às favas outra vez só para estar nos braços de Sawyer novamente, principalmente naquele cenário tão familiar para ambos.

Sawyer a puxou pela cintura e a encostou em seu corpo. Ana não o impediu. O rosto dele roçou o dela, as pontas dos narizes se tocaram e os lábios se uniram. A oficina ainda era o lugar preferido deles para fazer amor.

- Quer olhar o motor do carro comigo?- ele perguntou entre um beijo e outro, sentindo a língua atrevida dela passear pela sua.

Ana espalmou suas mãos no peito dele e começou a desabotoar o uniforme de mecânico.

- Depois, agora quero outra coisa.

- E o que você quer fadinha?- indagou ele sentindo o pulso acelerar com os dedos dela deslizando por seu tórax.

- Fazer amor gostoso.- ela disse antes de beijá-lo de novo e o coração de Sawyer se encheu de ternura e lembranças. Ela costumava dizer isso pra ele no passado quando estavam juntos, "baby, quero fazer amor gostoso". Ele adorou ouvir aquilo outra vez e não se conteve. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dela e apalparam o bumbum com vontade antes de erguê-la do chão fazendo com que Ana prendesse as coxas nos quadris dele. Ela soltou um som de surpresa.

- Uh!

- Isso vai ser muito bom... – ele sussurrou.

Ana sorriu, terminando de desabotoar o uniforme até a cintura dele. Sawyer rodopiou com ela em seus braços pela oficina e eles foram cair em um velho sofá de couro que ficava meio escondido entre os carros.

Ela estava por cima dele, sentada, as coxas separadas, provocando-o. Sawyer não conseguia parar de beijá-la, a adrenalina de estarem juntos naquele lugar de novo era incrível. Ele pôs as duas mãos nas coxas dela por cima do jeans e beijou-lhe o pescoço antes de passar a língua lentamente pela jugular dela, mordiscando-lhe a veia pulsante da garganta.

Ana se encostou mais nele e Sawyer desceu os beijos para o colo dela, lambendo-os por cima da camiseta.

- Você está de sutiã?

- Yeah... – ela respondeu.

- Vamos ter que tirar, fadinha.... – ele suspendeu a blusa dela, passando-a por cima da cabeça e jogou de lado. O sutiã dela era preto, meia-taça e transparente. Sawyer lambeu os lábios. – Gosto das suas lingeries...

- Então precisa ver a parte de baixo... – ela provocou e eles trocaram mais um beijo.

- Solte os cabelos!- ele pediu. Ela os tinha prendido em um coque folgado por causa do calor, mas soltou-os de imediato ao pedido de Sawyer e balançou o rosto sensualmente até que os cachos se largassem ao redor de seus ombros.

- Eu gosto assim... – Sawyer sussurrou. – Amo seu cabelo e pedi perdão a Deus tantas vezes por desejar você quando vinha de cabelos soltos na oficina falar com seu pai, com aquele short curto...e você era só uma menina...

- Uma menina que sabia o que queria... – ela respondeu. – E eu queria você, Sawyer, não parava de sonhar em como seria ter seu corpo no meu corpo...

Mais um beijo longo trocado e as mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela ocupando-se em soltar o fecho do sutiã. Estavam tão imersos em seu momento íntimo, que não ouviram passos ecoarem levemente pelo chão da oficina. Carlos tinha acabado de vir da loja de peças com a bateria nova que colocariam no mustang que Sawyer estava restaurando e entrou na oficina. Já ia chamar por Sawyer, mas ao ouvir sussurros e gemidos vindos de algum lugar dentro da oficina, ele ficou calado e abafou o som dos próprios passos para se aproximar mais, até que viu algo que o deixou estupefato: Sawyer estava no velho sofá de couro, com a filha do patrão em seu colo, sem blusa, enquanto ele a beijava e desabotoava o sutiã.

Carlos tratou de ir embora depressa sem que eles percebessem. Do lado de fora, encontrou Manoel vindo na direção da oficina.

- _Oye_, Carlos, conseguiu a bateria para o mustang?

- Não, Seu Manoel, eu estava vindo dizer para o senhor que precisamos de uma bateria dupla.

- Sério? E o que o Sawyer acha disso?

- Ah, ele foi para o centro dar uma olhada nas marcas.

- Certo.- assentiu Manoel. – Eu estou procurando por Analulu, Raquel disse que ela foi pra oficina me procurar.

- Não tem ninguém na oficina não, Seu Manoel.

- Que estranho! Onde essa menina se meteu?- ele indagou a si mesmo, refazendo os passos de volta para a casa.

Carlos respirou aliviado. Se Manoel flagrasse a filha na oficina com Sawyer, seu amigo seria um homem morto. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Ana continuavam esquecidos de tudo dentro da oficina, beijando-se e se acariciando no sofá.

Ele tinha tirado o sutiã dela e agora se deliciava com os seios voluptuosos, sugando-os. Ana acariciava-lhe os cabelos e enchia o rosto dele de beijos.

- Já escolheu qual vai ser o carro?- ele indagou, soltando o mamilo dela por alguns segundos, lambendo-o em seguida.

- Quero o mustang!- ela exclamou.

- Gosta de mustangs?

- Gosto de você.- ela respondeu puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo.

Sawyer ergueu-se com ela do sofá e carregou-a nos braços para o mustang. Abriu a porta do carro e colocou-a no chão.

- Senhorita?

Rindo, ela o puxou pelos ombros para dentro do carro com ela.

- Wow!- exclamou ele ao ser pego de surpresa.

Ele se deitou sobre o corpo dela e eles voltaram a se agarrar e se beijar. Sawyer acariciou os lábios dela com seus dedos, Ana os sugou e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela não queria acreditar, mas viu tanta saudade refletida nos olhos dele. Era como um sonho do qual ela não queria acordar, mas tinha medo de que de repente o sonho se transformasse em pesadelo.

- Por que está indo tão devagar?- ela indagou. – Sabe que alguém pode entrar na oficina a qualquer momento.

- Baby, o meu membro não tem cronômetro!- ele disse com seu costumeiro sarcasmo. Além disso, eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe seu, fadinha.- ele disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Quero me impregnar com o cheiro do seu corpo, quero acariciar cada pedacinho da sua pele, quero beijar cada recanto escondido... – ele soltou o botão de metal da calça dela e abriu o zíper, Ana suspirou, as palavras dele a estavam excitando demais.

E ele fez exatamente como prometeu. Inebriou-se com o cheiro dela, passou as mãos pelo corpo que tanto o atraía, procurando os recantos secretos de prazer que a enlouqueciam. Ana-Lucia ficou tão absorta em seu prazer que quando percebeu estavam completamente nus dentro do mustang, se amando loucamente. E ela realmente não se importou naquele momento se seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa a flagrasse com ele, tudo o que importava era sentir o corpo de Sawyer invadindo o seu cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo.

- _Dios_!!! Eu estou tão perto!- ela gemeu.

- Eu vou te levar lá, baby! Ahhh...fadinha...você está tão quente...que delícia!

Dentro do carro estava muito quente, os corpos estavam quase entrando em combustão espontânea. A mão de Sawyer em seu seio, beliscando o mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a possuía ininterruptamente, a estava enlouquecendo. O suor escorria pelo corpo moreno dela dando uma visão paradisíaca a Sawyer.

- Sawyer... – ela gemeu com a respiração entrecortada quando sentiu que ia explodir de prazer.

Sawyer se apoiou em ambos os braços e elevou os quadris para pressionar o botão de prazer dela enquanto a penetrava, levando-a a um intenso orgasmo. Ana jogou a cabeça para trás e seu corpo inteiro tremeu com a sensação prazerosa que a atingiu, tirando-a de órbita por vários segundos. Ele deu um monte de beijos estalados nos lábios dela e deixou vir o próprio ápice.

Quando tudo terminou, ele se retirou do corpo dela e ficou meio de lado, com Ana entre suas coxas. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ele ficou acarinhando-lhe os cabelos.

- Isso foi...

Ela sorriu e deu um beijinho no peito dele.

- È fadinha, agora que estou trabalhando para o seu pai de novo, é melhor que você não venha com tanta freqüência à oficina, ou então não vou conseguir trabalhar...

Ana suspirou e levantou-se dos braços dele. Não estava com o ódio que sentiu da última vez em que cedera aos seus desejos, mas a culpa ainda a atingia profundamente. Por que era tão vulnerável àquele homem? E quanto à Gyle? Tinha decidido que ia terminar com ele, mas ainda não fizera isso. Gyle era um bom homem, não merecia o que ela estava fazendo.

Sawyer percebeu a hesitação dela e voltou a abraçá-la.

- Não fadinha, não faz isso comigo de novo...não fica assim não...

- Preciso me vestir, alguém pode chegar!

- Está zangada comigo?

Ela olhou séria pra ele e respondeu:

- Não, só estou zangada comigo.

Dizendo isso, ela pegou suas calças dentro do carro e foi vestir-se lá fora num canto escondido. Quando voltou para junto do mustang, Sawyer também já estava vestido.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou quando ela voltou para perto dele.

- Sim.- foi tudo o que Ana respondeu.

- Analulu, você está aí?

- _Por Dios_, é o _papa_! Ele não pode me ver aqui com você, vai perceber tudo!

- Mas nós já estamos vestidos...

- O _papa_ não é idiota, Sawyer!

- E por onde você vai sair?

- Pela janela!- mas antes de sair, ela ainda disse: - Por favor, não vai dar mancada e deixar que meu pai descubra sobre nós!

- Então existe um "nós"?- ele indagou, esperançoso.

- Não me faça ficar zangada com você!- ela advertiu.

- Ana!- Sawyer chamou, mas ela já tinha ido.

Manoel apareceu logo depois, dando um grande susto em Sawyer.

- O que foi homem? Parece que está vendo um fantasma?

- Ah, não, é que eu não tinha visto o senhor.

- Viu Analulu por aqui?

- Não, senhor. Eu não vejo Ana desde que voltei para LA.

- È verdade, ainda mais porque ela não desgruda daquele almofadinha de Yale!- ele mudou de assunto. – E onde está a nova bateria do mustang?

- Bateria?- Sawyer indagou sem entender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Uma noite mal dormida tinha destas coisas, pensou irritada. O que tinha dado em sua cabeça para transar com Jack de novo? Será que era algum tipo de masoquista? Como podia ter pensado que podia ficar com ele de novo e sair ilesa? Uma vez já não tinha sido suficiente?

Não adiantava se enganar. Tudo o que se relacionava com aquele homem a afetava de uma maneira irreversível. Fora assim há oito anos e continuava a mesma coisa.

Agora não era mais aquela adolescente e mesmo assim, continuava a mesma tonta em se tratando de Jack Shephard. O instinto de alto preservação gritava para que fugisse enquanto era tempo. E era exatamente isto que ia fazer. Antes que caísse de novo em tentação. Decidida, ela tomou uma aspirina e fez algumas ligações. Precisava achar uma casa para ela e pra Mandy. Tinham que se mudar da casa dos Shephards o mais rápido possível. Claro que poderia ir para um hotel, mas não queria expor Mandy

Pensar em Mandy a deixou ainda com mais dor de cabeça. A menina acordara naquela manhã irritadiça e manhosa. E reclamando como nunca da ausência de Sawyer; Com muito custo conseguira convencê-la a ir para a nova escola. Kate sabia que não podia mais fugir da situação: tinha que contar a filha sobre o divórcio. Não seria uma conversa fácil, mas não havia outra maneira.

A ligação de Sawyer na noite anterior, justamente quando se encontrava tão vulnerável, fora a gota d'água. Como ele podia ainda querer ter algum direito sobre Mandy? Kate percebera que ele estava bêbado pelo seu tom de voz e perdera a paciência. Sawyer não veria mais sua filha. Isto era uma certeza. Sabia que Mandy estava sofrendo, mas era para seu próprio bem. Sim, hoje à noite, contaria a filha sobre a separação e só esperava que ela pudesse entender aos poucos.

-Toc, toc – Claire apareceu no quarto de Kate toda sorridente – posso entrar?

-Pode sim – Kate respondeu, distraída.

-Nossa! Está com uma cara horrível! Espero que não seja pelo meu jantar de ontem. O Jack foi muito descortês trazendo aquela mulher!

-O Jack pode sair com quem ele quiser – Kate respondeu ríspida.

-Não adianta fingir pra mim que não se importa, Kate – Claire respondeu – somos amigas há quanto tempo? Você me magoa escondendo seus sentimentos de mim desta maneira!

-Me desculpe, Claire. Mas... Não me sinto a vontade em falar sobre mim e Jack. nem com você. Principalmente com você. Por que é irmã dele. Você entende?

-Ok, eu tenho que pedir desculpas então. Mas eu só quero ajudar. Gosto de você demais e seria horrível se a nossa amizade fosse afetada por isto

-Não! Jamais deixaremos de ser amigas, nem pelo Jack. A minha história com seu irmão já acabou há muito tempo não se preocupe.

-Eu não acredito. Sinceramente. Hoje de manhã o Jack estava todo irritadinho e você está enfurnada aqui neste quarto com cara de poucos amigos!

-Não tem nada a ver com o Jack. Na verdade, ontem o Sawyer me ligou e discutimos feio.

-Por causa da Mandy?

-Sim.

-Ele é o pai da menina, Kate, será que não tem o direito?

_ﾁ__Não, ele não é o pai_!" a consciência de Kate gritou, mas claro que ela não podia dizer aquilo em voz alta.

-Não. Mandy é minha filha e pronto! Eu decido.

-Tudo bem, não vou me intrometer. E então, que tal nós duas sairmos para dar um volta, almoçar fora...

-Não sei...

-Vamos sim! Precisa se animar!

-Está bem. Vou me arrumar. Vai levar o Aaron?

-Não. A nova babá começou hoje. Estamos livres. Tarde das garotas!

Kate riu do entusiasmo da amiga. Não estava animada para nada. Mas precisava se distrair e tirar os problemas da cabeça por algumas horas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha tomar um copo de água. Estava suada, rosto corado, os cabelos bagunçados, mas aliviada porque seu pai não a tinha flagrado com Sawyer. O que ele pensaria se os visse juntos? Provavelmente teria um enfarto. Mesmo que não tivesse dito para os pais que era a advogada da ex-esposa dele, sentia-se muito mal por não estar conseguindo refrear seus desejos. Devia ser profissional. Se tinha que resolver seu relacionamento com Sawyer, que deixasse isso para depois do divórcio dele com Kate, por que fazer isso quando ainda permaneciam casados?

- Ana?- Raquel chamou à porta da cozinha e Ana-Lucia quase deixou cair o copo em que bebia água, tamanho foi seu susto pela chegada repentina da mãe.

- _Tu padre_ está te procurando, mas acho que ele vai ter que esperar.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Por que?

- Porque aquele rapaz, o Gyle, está na sala de visitas e quer _hablar contigo_.

"Oh não! Gyle em Los Angeles naquele momento tão delicado, justo quando ela se sentia tão confusa sobre seus sentimentos de vingança e de amor?"- Ana pensou. Ele tinha dito que ligaria quando tivesse um tempo para ir visitá-la e Ana então teria uma longa conversa com ele, terminando o namoro, não tinha condições de continuar enganando-o. Mas ser pega assim de surpresa dificultava as coisas.

- Por que está me olhando com essa cara assustada, _niña_? Não vai falar com o rapaz? Ele não é _tu novio_?

- Nem sei mais, _mama_.- Ana respondeu e logo em seguida se arrependeu do que disse.

- Como não sabe?- retrucou Raquel. – O que você tem, _hija_? Está tão corada, arfante, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, _madre_. Não aconteceu nada. Eu vou falar com o Gyle.

O coração de Ana-Lucia batia tão forte de nervosismo e ansiedade que pensou que lhe fosse fugir do peito quando viu Gyle sentado no sofá da sala de visitas. Os olhos dele brilharam de felicidade ao vê-la.

- Ana, que saudade!- ele a estreitou contra o peito e Ana sequer se moveu do lugar.

- O que houve?- ele indagou. – Não parece feliz em me ver.

- Não é isso.- ela respondeu. – Gyle, é melhor sentarmos.

Gyle voltou a sentar-se no sofá e Ana preferiu a poltrona. Agora estavam um de frente para o outro. Ele notou a tensão visível nos olhos dela e ficou preocupado.

- Ana, me perdoe por ter vindo sem avisar, eu ia te ligar, mas quis fazer uma surpresa. Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz em me ver.

- Gyle, estou feliz em ver você. Mas...temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas.

- Sim, nós falamos sobre isso ao telefone. Eu errei com você, amor. Me perdoa. Eu não devia ter ido embora daquele jeito do seu apartamento e...

Naquele momento Ana-Lucia pensou que o melhor era despejar tudo de uma vez e não prolongar mais o sofrimento.

- Gyle, tem outro homem.

Ele interrompeu seu monólogo e olhou fixamente nos olhos dela. Os olhos azuis dele ficaram pálidos de repente.

- O quê?

- Fui eu quem errei com você, Gyle.- disse ela com pesar. – Você foi muito bom pra mim desde que entrei em Yale e durante o nosso namoro, mas eu deixei bem claro desde o início que não podíamos ter nada sério que a minha vida era complicada, que o meu passado...

Gyle a interrompeu, bruscamente:

- O seu passado outra vez? Quando vai esquecê-lo e seguir em frente, Ana-Lucia? Seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido em seu passado.

Aquela era uma pergunta que Ana-Lucia não sabia responder. Principalmente depois de ter feito amor com Sawyer na oficina de seu pai e de ter sido tão maravilhoso.

- Me perdoe Gyle, mas não posso enganar você. Sinto muito.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou do sofá de modo brusco. Estava muito magoado com ela.

- Estou voltando para Yale, Ana. Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo. Seja feliz.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele foi embora da casa dos pais dela, embora de sua vida. Ana-Lucia não o seguiu, era melhor assim. Não, não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Só sabia que profissionalmente não estava sendo ética. Não podia transar com o ex-marido de sua cliente, assim como jamais deveria ter proposto a Kate que fosse sua advogada. Ela e Sawyer eram como fogo e pólvora, e oito anos depois isso ainda não tinha mudado. Restava saber quem sairia mais machucado disso tudo e lá no fundo de seu coração, ela sabia que seria ela, como sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer saiu de dentro da oficina para pegar algumas ferramentas que estavam na garagem particular de Seu Manoel quando viu o homem que estava com Ana no bar naquela noite, sair de dentro da casa parecendo muito furioso.

- Filho da p...!- exclamou, enciumado. Não queria aquele imbecil musculoso com cara de almofadinha botando as mãos na sua fadinha.

- O que disse, Sawyer?- indagou Manoel aparecendo à porta da oficina.

- Nada não, Seu Manoel.- disfarçou Sawyer e em seguida disse, tentando parecer desinteressado. – Por acaso esse é o almofadinha que estava com a sua filha, Seu Manoel?

- Humpf!- resmungou ele. – Esse mesmo! Eu estava procurando minha filha para irmos ao mercado quando entrei na cozinha e _Doña _Raquel me disse que ele estava lá falando com Ana na sala. Não sei sobre o que conversaram, mas estou com um bom pressentimento de que está tudo acabado entre eles.

- Eu também!- disse Sawyer, triunfante.

Manoel ergueu uma sobrancelha e Sawyer disse, embaraçado:

- Bem, vou indo buscar as ferramentas.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção da garagem no exato momento em que Ana-Lucia apareceu para ir falar com o pai. Sawyer sorriu para ela, seus lábios ainda estavam inchados dos beijos dele e ele podia jurar que ela ficara arrepiada ao passar do seu lado.

- Hey, vocês dois não se cumprimentam como se deve não?- indagou Manoel, falando muito sério. – Vamos! Não se vêem há oito anos e eu me lembro bem que eram muito amigos. Ana costumava guardar sorvete de baunilha pra você, Sawyer, não se lembra?

Ana ficou paralisada no lugar. Então Sawyer não tinha dito ao pai dela que eles já tinham se encontrado mais de uma vez e que ela era a advogada de Kate.

- É verdade, Ana! Seu pai tem razão. Não nos vemos há tanto tempo.- ele a puxou para um abraço, sorrindo cinicamente e aproveitou para sussurrar no ouvido dela: - Exatamente trinta e minutos e uns vinte segundos, alguns dos melhores da minha vida...

Ela deu um pisão no pé dele que teve de sufocar a própria dor.

- È verdade, muito tempo! Você me parece ótimo! _Papa_, vamos logo ao mercado que está ficando tarde, ou então não encontraremos o salmão do jeito que _Doña _Raquel deseja.

- Está bem, vamos! Mas me diz Sawyer, minha filha não está ainda mais linda depois desses oito anos?- ele segurou delicadamente a mão de Ana-Lucia quando fez a pergunta, como se estivesse inconscientemente impedindo que ela fugisse daquela situação.

- Sua filha sempre foi linda, Seu Manoel. Com todo o respeito é claro.

- Não mais a Betty, a feia?- Ana retrucou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Sawyer ficou sem graça com o comentário e não soube o que dizer. Manoel não entendeu o comentário da filha, apenas sorriu e deu dois tapinhas nos ombros de Sawyer antes de ir embora com Ana-Lucia. Ela ainda soltou uma mensagem silenciosa para Sawyer que foi capaz de fazer a leitura dos lábios dela:

"_Conte pra alguém o que aconteceu e eu te mato!"_

- Me mata sim.- ele disse consigo mesmo. – Me mata de prazer, fadinha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate entrou na sala de jantar dos Shephards com Mandy depois de um dia inteiro fazendo compras com Claire. Ela e Jack já estavam lá. Como sempre, o jantar na casa deles era bastante cerimonioso. Claire podia não perceber, mas estava ficando igualzinha à Margot nesse quesito.

Ela teve vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo, mas sabia que se fugisse agora só iria piorar a situação. Jack a encarou por um instante e depois desviou o olhar e Kate fez o mesmo. Claire olhava de um para outro com um risinho irritante nos lábios e Kate a fitou com o semblante acusatório. Em resposta Claire sorriu abertamente.

-Então Jack, cadê a sua amiga loira?

Jack a encarou irritado

-O que tem a Juliet?

-Achei ela bem simpática... Pena que é casada não é? Tenho certeza que seriam um lindo casal. Não acha Kate? - continuou com falsa inocência

Kate fuzilou Claire com o olhar, mas a amiga parecia estar se divertindo com aquela situação

-Eu não tenho que achar nada. E sim seu irmão.

-E então Jack, ficou decepcionado ao descobrir que ela é casada?

-Não quero falar sobre isto, Claire – ele respondeu, taciturno.

-Por que não? É assunto proibido? Eu falei que você deveria arranjar uma namorada, a culpa não é minha se errou desta vez...

-Chega Claire! – Jack a cortou.

-Nossa, que mau humor! Credo! - ela virou-se para Mandy – Não está comendo por quê, querida? Não gosta da comida?

Só então Kate olhou pra filha e percebeu que ela remexia a comida no prato sem comer nada.

-Mandy, pára de brincar com a comida e come! – ralhou.

-Eu não quero!

-Por que não?

Em resposta a menina levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo. Kate levantou-se.

-Me desculpem por isto. Eu vou atrás dela – falou se afastando atrás da filha.

Jack a viu se afastar a seguindo com o olhar. Claire deu um risinho e ele a fitou carrancudo.

-Esta rindo do quê?

-De você. É tão transparente... não sei como não tinha me tocado antes!

-Não sei do que esta falando!

-Ah não? Você e a Kate... Não adianta me olhar com esta cara! Esta aí pra quem quiser ver!

-E o que você tem a ver com isto?

-Tudo! Você é meu irmão e ela é minha a amiga. Tem tudo a ver comigo.

-Pois eu acho melhor você cuidar da sua vida!

-Meu Deus que mau humor! Você e a Kate têm que resolver logo esta história porque daqui a pouco estarão batendo a cabeça na parede por aí!

Jack riu pela primeira vez na noite. Claire tinha razão. Estava com um humor terrível. Tudo por causa de Kate e aquela situação mal resolvida. Na noite passada ela merecera o fora que levara. Afinal, apenas retribuíra o que ela tinha feito antes.

Mas a vingança tivera um gosto acre. Porque ele não queria aquilo. Queria algo bem diferente. O problema é que já acontecera muitas coisas entre eles. Não tinha como esquecer o passado. Ele continuava entre os dois. E Jack se perguntava se um dia aquilo mudaria.

Ele queria que mudasse? Sim, ele queria, Como nunca quisera outra coisa na vida. Quisera Kate há oito anos, quando ela não passava de uma adolescente tão rebelde quanto sedutora. E queria esta nova Kate, adulta e deslumbrante, que não saía de sua cabeça um minuto sequer.

E a pergunta era: o que faria sobre isto?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate bateu a porta do quarto da filha e entrou, ela estava deitada na cama chorando. Aquilo apertou seu coração e ela percebeu que chegara a hora da verdade. Entrou no quarto fechando a porta devagar e sentou ao seu lado.

-Mandy, querida, pare de chorar.

-Eu quero meu pai! – falou com a voz abafada.

-Eu sei. Olha pra mim – pediu com delicadeza, a segurando pelos ombros e a virando para que olhasse para ela.

-Eu sei que sente falta do seu pai.

-Por que ele não está aqui com a gente?

Kate respirou fundo:

-Mandy, o papai não vai mais morar com a gente.

-Por que não?

-Às vezes acontece isto com os pais. Mas não tem nada a ver com você.

Ela pensou por um instante e então encarou Kate.

-Vocês estão se divorciando? Como os pais da minha amiga April? – falou com a voz apavorada.

Kate achava horrível colocar aquilo naqueles termos para uma menina tão pequena, mas era melhor dizer logo toda a verdade.

-Sim, querida.

-Mas não quero que vocês se separarem! Quem vai cuidar de mim? Você está sempre longe e ocupada, mamãe. È o papai quem cuida de mim!

- Mas eu não vou mais ficar longe de você, amorzinho. Vou trabalhar menos e ficar mais com você.

-Mas nós não vamos mais morar todos juntos?

-Não, Mandy. Agora vai ser só eu e você.

-Eu não quero! Eu quero meu pai!

-Ele não pode estar aqui agora, tente entender...

-Não! – ela gritou – Sai daqui, eu quero meu pai! – ela chorava copiosamente e Kate sentiu o coração partindo.

Mas como remediar aquilo?

-Mandy, por favor, não fique assim... – Kate tentou abraçá-la. Mas ela se afastou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Odeio você! Vá embora! Quero o meu pai!

Kate ainda tentou falar com ela, mas a menina se recusava a ouvi-la. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto devagar, sentindo-se muito mal pelo sofrimento da filha. Deu de cara com Jack a encarando interrogativamente no corredor.

-Ela está bem?

-Não, não está. Mas já esperava por isto. Ela adora o Sawyer, claro que não gostou da notícia da separação. Mas vai se acostumar.

-Eu sinto muito Kate. Se eu puder ajudar... – ele falou com a voz preocupada e Kate sentiu uma vontade imensa de aproximar-se dele e contar seus problemas...

Mas sabia que este tipo de confissões jamais poderiam serem feitas a Jack. Ele não era seu amigo. Lutando contra o nó na garganta ela respirou fundo.

-Não, você não pode ajudar. Isto não tem nada a ver com você – falou tentando soar o mais fria possível - a Claire ainda esta lá embaixo?

-Não, está no quarto dela.

-Vou falar com ela.

Jack viu Kate se afastar sentindo um peso no peito. Podia ver o quanto ela estava sofrendo e a vontade que tinha era de ajudá-la. Mas Kate jamais permitiria que ele se aproximasse dela de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho de talheres batendo nos pratos era o único som audível na cozinha dos Cortez aquela noite. Estranhamente, todos jantavam em silêncio. Havia um clima perceptível de tensão no ar.

Naquela manhã quando voltavam do mercado, Manoel insistiu muito para que Ana-Lucia ficasse para jantar com sua família. Carlos também foi convidado e é claro, Sawyer também estava lá, já que estava morando por uns tempos na casa dos pais dela.

De vez em quando, Carlos dava um olhar estranho para os dois como se de alguma maneira soubesse o que tinha se passado de manhã na oficina. Ana não queria nem pensar na possibilidade dele ter ouvido ou visto alguma coisa.

Manoel já estava incomodado com o silêncio à mesa, ele era um homem que gostava de conversar, especialmente quando a família estava toda reunida.

- O mustang está ficando perfeito, Sawyer.- ele elogiou.

Sawyer sorriu e serviu-se de mais um pouco de tortilla de carne com especiarias.

- _Gracias_, Seu Manoel, mas estou apenas fazendo minha obrigação como seu funcionário.

Ana revirou os olhos, aquilo era puxação de saco demais. Resolveu se intrometer na conversa por pura provocação.

- Sawyer, eu ouvi dizer que você estava em outra, que não fazia mais parte desse ramo de oficinas. Que estava vivendo muito bem com sua esposa, aquela garota que estudou comigo e agora é modelo, como é mesmo o nome dela? Ah sim, Kate.

- Pois é, Analulu.- ele respondeu debochado. – As coisas não deram muito certo entre a gente e agora eu estou voltando pro ramo dos carros.

- Por que será que não deu certo?- ela indagou.

- Ana-Lucia!- Raquel ralhou com ela. – È falta de educação fazer esse tipo de pergunta!

- Foi essa educação que recebeu na faculdade, mocinha?- Manoel indagou, tão zangado quanto Raquel.

- Deixa, Seu Manoel. Não me ofendo com esse tipo de pergunta e querem saber por que meu casamento fracassou?

Ana apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encostou o queixo nas mãos, olhando de maneira desafiadora para Sawyer. Seus pais nem sonhavam que ela era a advogada de Kate.

- Não deu certo porque eu estava procurando o amor no lugar errado. Certa vez conheci a mulher da minha vida e a deixei escapar, então espero que não seja muito tarde para reconquistá-la.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o estômago contrair-se com aquela declaração. Ele estaria mesmo falando sério? Raquel e Manoel sorriram com as palavras de Sawyer. Carlos se manteve inexpressivo.

- Quem diria que és um romântico, Sawyer?- falou Raquel.

- Estão vendo? Sawyer é um bom rapaz e agora está de volta ao mercado.- Manoel olhou para Ana, que se encolheu toda na cadeira. Estaria seu pai sugerindo que ela deveria prestar atenção em Sawyer? Não, aquilo era loucura.

- E a sobremesa, _madre_?- Ana indagou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eu sinto muito, amiga – Claire dizia para Kate em seu quarto.

Kate enxugou o rosto .

-Ela está sofrendo tanto... é horrível isto.

-Ela é uma criança, vai conseguir superar a separação de vocês.

-È o que eu espero. Eu temia justamente isto quando pensava em me separar do Sawyer todos estes anos. Tudo o que eu temia está acontecendo. Mas eu não podia mais agüentar aquela relação desgastada.

-Eu sei.

Claire olhou o filho dormindo em seu colo

-Graças a deus ele dormiu; vou levá-lo para o berço.

-E eu vou ver como a Mandy está.

Kate foi para o quarto de Mandy e abriu a porta devagar, achando que ela deveria estar dormindo depois de tanto chorar, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a cama vazia.

-Mandy? – chamou entrando no quarto.

Foi até o banheiro, mas também não a encontrou. Onde ela estaria?

Saiu do quarto e começou a procurar pela casa, mas minutos depois começou a se desesperar a não encontrá-la. Subiu de novo para seu quarto e encontro Jack no corredor.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou ao notar sua consternação

-Não consigo encontrar a Mandy. Já procurei pela casa toda.

-Procurou no jardim?

-Não...

-Eu vou dar uma olhada lá. Procure de novo pelo quarto, ela pode estar escondida pra não falar com você.

-Você tem razão.

Kate entrou de novo no quarto da filha e procurou em todos os cantos, atrás das cortinas, embaixo da cama e quando olhou dentro do guarda roupa percebeu que estava faltando a mochila cor de rosa nova que tinha comprado para a nova escola. Tentando conter a onda de pânico, remexeu em suas roupas e algumas não estavam ali.

-também não está no jardim - Jack disse atrás de si e Kate virou-se pálida.

-Eu acho que ela fugiu.

-Fugiu?

-A mochila sumiu e algumas roupas - Kate começou a tremer. Mandy era só uma criança. Como ela poderia ter escapado daquela casa sem ninguém ver?

E onde estaria uma hora destas? Imagens horríveis começaram a pontuar sua mente e ela lutou para não perder os sentidos.

-Oh meu deus!

-Kate acalme-se – Jack segurou seus ombros – vamos encontrá-la. Não deve ter ido longe.

-ela só uma criança e está escuro...

-Vou pegar o carro e procurar. Você liga para a policia.

-Não! Eu vou tentar achá-la.

-melhor ficar aqui. Caso ela volte.

-Jack, eu vou com você é a minha filha!

-Vamos no meu carro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana deu graças a Deus quando o jantar acabou e ela pôde finalmente se despedir e ir para casa. Queria chorar e brigar consigo mesma por ter feito amor com Sawyer novamente e por se sentir tão feliz com a declaração que ele fez durante o jantar.

Quando estava indo para a rua chamar um táxi, foi parada por Sawyer.

- Eu estou indo embora, Sawyer. O que você quer?- ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas seu coração estava disparado. Por um momento ela pensou que ele fosse se convidar para passar a noite com ela e se pegou desejando ardentemente isso.

- Só queria te dar isso, fadinha.

Ele estendeu um pedaço de papel para ela. Ana o pegou e indagou:

- O que é isso?

- È...são umas coisas que eu escrevi pra você lá na oficina hoje...não é assim...bem, eu nunca escrevi carta pra mulher nenhuma antes...

Ana baixou o rosto. Aquele gesto era tão doce. Mal podia acreditar que Sawyer estivesse fazendo isso. Quando ergueu os olhos para ele, viu que ele a fitava com muita expectativa. Queria tanto beijá-lo!

- Fadinha... – ele murmurou e Ana-Lucia não se controlou mais. Ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou intensamente.

Sawyer ficou surpreso com o beijo, mas correspondeu de imediato, trazendo Ana para junto de seu peito. Carlos estava saindo da casa e os viu juntos novamente. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho como se não tivesse visto nada.

Quando pararam de se beijar, eles ainda ficaram abraçados, as testas coladas. Sawyer acariciou um cacho do cabelo dela.

- Vai ler o que eu escrevi?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Boa noite, Sawyer.

- Boa noite, fadinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate já estavam procurando Mandy há mais de uma hora pelas ruas da vizinhança. Kate estava muito aflita e eles já estavam pensando em ir à polícia quando ele avistou a menina andando pela calçada, a cabeça baixa e a mochila pesada nas costas. Parou o carro ao seu lado e abriu a porta.

-Oi Mandy – tentou soar descontraído para não assustá-la. Kate ficou quieta no banco do carro.

Ela o fitou com os olhos vermelhos de chorar

-quer uma carona?

Ela parou mordendo os lábios, indecisa e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Onde você está indo, Mandy?- Kate indagou quase chorando. Só queria levar sua filha para casa.

-Pra casa do meu pai.

-E onde ele mora, querida?- indagou Jack.

Ela olhou para os dois lados e então fitou Jack e sua mãe como se só agora se desse conta de que não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava indo.

-eu não sei...

-Então por que não entra aqui?

- Por favor, minha filha...- pediu Kate com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela ainda hesitou.

-Quer mesmo ficar sozinha na rua a esta hora da noite? Tenho certeza que seu pai não gostaria disto.- disse Jack.

-mas eu preciso falar com ele!

-eu prometo que te ajudo com isto, se você entrar aqui!

Ela ainda hesitou, mas entrou no carro. Kate tentou abraçá-la, mas Mandy se esquivou e foi para o banco de trás do carro, ficando bem quieta.

Jack pegou o celular e ligou para Claire.

-Oi. Sou eu. Estamos com ela. Ela está bem!

Sem mais ele desligou

Mandy se encontrava muito quieta no banco do passageiro e Jack sentiu o coração apertado.

-você está bem, meu amor?- Kate indagou.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente

-sua mãe ficou preocupada com você.- disse Jack

Desta vez Mandy encarou a mãe com olhos preocupados.

-Está muito brava comigo? Vai me deixar de castigo?

-Oh, querida, não faça mais isso de novo.- Kate sufocou um soluço e Jack segurou a mão dela.

Jack disse:

-Mandy, é muito perigoso sair sozinha, ainda mais a noite!

-mas eu precisava falar com meu pai

-Eu sei. Talvez devesse conversar sobre isto com a sua mãe depois

-Mas ela está se separando, sabe?

-Sim, eu sei.

-Eu não queria que meu pai fosse embora

-Sei que deve ser difícil pra você, Mandy. Mas seu pai não vai deixar de gostar de você por estar longe.

-Mas eu queria que ele morasse com a gente

-Sua mãe tem as razões dela. Um dia você vai entender.

Ela ficou quieta como se tentasse entender naquele momento. Claro que ele sabia que Mandy ainda era muito criança para entender problemas de adulto.

-eles brigavam muito – ela disse baixinho, como se Kate não pudesse ouvir – eu não gostava.

Ela o fitou.

-È por isto que meu pai foi embora?

-Pode ser que sim.

-Será que foi por minha causa?

- Querida, claro que não. Não tem nada a ver com você.- disse Kate, enxugando as lágrimas agora que sua filha estava em segurança.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, eu tenho.

Ela pareceu aliviada.

-Porque você se separou?

-Talvez um dia eu te conte, princesa.

-Se você tivesse filhos... você ainda iria gostar deles não é?

-Sim, eu iria. Isto nunca iria mudar. E tenho certeza que é a mesma coisa para o seu pai.

-Espero que sim – ela bocejou – Eu gosto de você, Jack. Mas queria muito ver o meu pai. Mamãe, por favor, me deixa ver o meu pai...

- Eu vou falar com ele, querida.

-Obrigada, mamãe – ela falou antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Kate apertou a filha nos braços e o fitou.

-Obrigada por me ajudar a encontrar minha filha.

-Não foi nada.

Kate subiu com Mandy nos braços para o quarto. Já no quarto da menina, Kate a colocou na cama e apagou a luz. Ainda sentia-se culpada pelo o que a criança tinha feito. Talvez devesse ter tratado aquele assunto com um pouco mais de tato. Será que estava sendo muito radical deixando Sawyer fora da vida de Mandy só porque ela o queria fora da sua própria vida?

Sawyer podia não ser o pai biológico da menina, mas era o único que ela conhecia como tal.

-E então, como ela está? – Claire indagou encontrando Kate no corredor novamente.

-Parece bem.

-Ainda bem que vocês a encontraram. Eu estava morta de preocupação.

-Sim, só de pensar na minha filha perdida nesta cidade...

-Mas agora acabou. – Claire bocejou – eu vou dormir. Já está tarde. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Kate pensou em ir dormir também, mas sentia que precisava falar com Jack antes. Desceu as escadas e Jack ainda estava na sala.

-Ela está bem?

-Dormindo. Jack, nem tenho palavras para agradecer pelo o que fez hoje.

-Não foi nada, Kate. Eu sabia que ela não deveria ter ido longe.

-Se acontecesse algo com ela. – Kate não conseguiu continuar, os soluços rompendo sua garganta.

Pareceu natural aceitar os braços de Jack em volta de si. Encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e chorar por toda a tensão daquela noite. Ele não falou nada. Apenas a acalentou pelo tempo que ela permaneceu chorando, até que as lágrimas finalmente cessassem. Então algo mudou. Tão sutilmente, que Kate não teve tempo de raciocinar sobre.

Os braços em volta de si eram quentes e reconfortantes. Sem querer Kate aspirou, as narinas impregnadas do cheiro gostoso que vinha dele. Tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão perturbador.

Levantou a cabeça e o fitou. Jack ainda a segurava firmemente com uma mão em suas costas e a outra estava em seus cabelos. Kate estava sem salto e teve que olhar pra cima para fitá-lo nos olhos.

Talvez fosse porque estava tão cansada emocionalmente que não tinha forças nem pra pensar, muito menos para fugir. Talvez estivesse esperando por aquilo todo o tempo. Mas quando a cabeça dele abaixou-se lentamente e os lábios firmes tocaram os seus, Kate apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos, entregando-se a pressão da boca masculina sobre as suas.

Tão natural... Pensou. Esta era a palavra. Era algo... natural.

Lento a principio, pouco a pouco a natureza do beijo foi mudando. Um calor subiu por seu corpo, aquecendo-a, excitando-a. Com um gemido, ela levantou os braços, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos, entreabriu os lábios, as línguas se encontrando e se acariciando numa dança sensual.

Kate sentiu o corpo tremer, derretendo de encontro a ele. Mas a mente ainda estava alerta. E as lembranças do que acontecera na varanda na outra noite a tomaram e a deixaram tensa. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo. Quer dizer, claro que queria transar com Jack. Já passara do estágio de negar isto a si mesma. Precisava dele como precisava do ar pra respirar. Mas não queria mais aquele tipo de relação, se é que podia chamar assim o que tinham. A verdade era que queria muito mais. Deus! Ela deveria estar louca, mas queria estar com ele de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele deve ter sentido sua resistência, pois parou de beijá-la, mas não a soltou. Kate respirou fundo em busca de ar e encostou a testa na dele, suas mãos ainda estavam em seu rosto e ela sorriu, entre assustada e excitada.

-Isto é um erro – sussurrou.

-Será um erro apenas se você quiser que seja.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o fitou

-Como pode não ser? Nos só discutimos, Jack. Poderíamos ir pra cama agora, mas e depois? Estou cansada desta história. È um erro. Sempre será.

Ele acariciou seu rosto a encarando tão intensamente que Kate teve vontade de jogar toda a resistência pro alto e mergulhar de novo naquela paixão. Mas ele a soltou e ela sentiu-se vazia sem os braços de Jack a sua volta.

-Você tem razão. Será um erro.

Kate mordeu os lábios, decepcionada. Como poderia estar decepcionada com pelo menos um deles pensando racionalmente. Claro que era um erro!

-Nós começamos tudo errado Kate. Tanto há oito anos como agora. Mas ainda podemos mudar isto.

Ela sentiu o coração dando um salto no peito. O que ele queria dizer?

-O que quer dizer com isto?

-Que devíamos recomeçar. Do jeito certo desta vez.

Ela entendera direito? Ele queria... recomeçar? Recomeçar o que? Como?

-E o jeito certo seria...?

-Como todo mundo. Eu te convidando pra sair... E você aceitando, claro.

-Eu e você... sairmos? Como um... encontro?

-Sim.

-Nada de sexo selvagem no terraço?

Jack riu.

-Não que eu tenha algo contra sexo selvagem com você, em qualquer lugar que seja. Mas acho que devemos seguir todas as etapas desta vez. Quero conhecer você e quero que você me conheça. Acabamos de sair de um relacionamento e acho que precisamos ir devagar.

Kate ponderou suas palavras. Achando cada vez mais razão naquele discurso. Começar de novo. Com Jack. Seria possível esquecer o passado? Ela só saberia se aceitasse sua proposta. Mas o medo ainda a dominaria. Porque um dia tinha sido muito magoada por ele. E isto definira todo sua vida desde então.

Mas agora poderia ser diferente, não podia? Ela queria muito que fosse. Queria demais.

-E então, você quer sair comigo? – ele indagou e Kate sentiu o coração batendo forte no peito quando respondeu.

-Sim. Eu quero.

Então ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso que deixava suas pernas bambas. E por um momento Kate quis mudar a tal regra de "nada de sexo selvagem"

Mas sabia que seria melhor assim. Tentando manter a compostura, ela disse:

-Então... Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Kate – ele respondeu e Kate tratou logo de sair dali, antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, ela sorriu consigo mesma. Tinha vontade de dar rodopios e podia jurar que tinha até algumas borboletas em seu estômago.

E naquela noite, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kate acho que poderia mesmo ser feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dedos de Ana-Lucia tremiam de tanta ansiedade quando ela começou a desdobrar o papel . Ela mal podia esperar para ler a carta que Sawyer escrevera para ela. Jogou-se no sofá e segurou o papel firme contra sua mão. Tinha o cheiro dele. A caligrafia era bem feita, embora as palavras tivessem sido escritas ás pressas. Ana passou seus dedos sobre o papel e por um momento pensou em Gyle.

Ele ficou arrasado com o término do namoro, mas Ana não podia continuar enganando-o. Gyle merecia uma mulher que o amasse. Não ela que tinha seu coração preso a outro homem. Tentando esquecer a culpa que sentia em relação à Gyle, Ana começou a ler a carta:

"_Fadinha,_

_ter você em minha vida novamente é como um milagre. Jamais pensei que pudesse te beijar outra vez e fazer amor com você. Ter você nos meus braços. Só agora percebo o quanto foi difícil ficar longe de você todos esses anos. Eu estava vivendo uma mentira e agora reencontrei minha verdade. _

_Eu sempre te quis, fadinha. Se lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos? Quando comecei a trabalhar na oficina de seu pai?Eu fiquei encantado com você,mas tinha que resistir à isso. O seu pai me mataria e eu precisava do emprego. Quando passamos nossa primeira noite juntos e o seu pai foi me procurar em minha casa, entrei em pânico. Fui um covarde, reconheço, mas não a mandei embora de minha casa porque não a queria, e sim por covardia._

_Mas você não, sempre foi muito mais corajosa do que eu. Foi corajosa naquela festa estúpida na piscina, quando arrancaram o seu biquíni e você confiou em mim pra te ajudar, revelando seu corpo lindo. Fiquei louco de desejo, mas sabia que tinha de me manter afastado de você, porque te faria mal se me aproximasse demais. Desde esse dia comecei a ter sonhos nada respeitáveis com você, e você apareceu no meu quarto logo após um desses sonhos, para me deixar ainda mais louco por você. Te rechacei sim, mas foi para o seu bem, fadinha._

_Me perdoe por não ter resistido na noite da sua formatura. _

_Me perdoe por ter continuado._

_Me perdoe por ter dito todas aquelas coisas pra você quando ficou grávida._

_Sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas queria poder te dizer tudo isso. Não existe outra mulher como você._

_Para sempre seu._

_Sawyer._

Quando terminou de ler a carta, Ana não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Ele estava lhe pedindo perdão por tudo, mas se perguntava se não tivesse ocorrido aquela tragédia, o acidente de carro e o conseqüente aborto que sofrera, se ele teria mudado de idéia e assumido seu filho, a pedindo em casamento. Mas sabia que não porque ele amava Kate naquela época. No entanto, ele se dizia agora "para sempre dela". Acreditaria nisso? Tudo por que tinham voltado a ter um sexo maravilhoso depois de oito anos?

Não, Ana não podia deixar levar-se assim. Tinha que se proteger de Sawyer ou ele poderia destroçar-lhe o coração novamente. E ela que levara tanto tempo para juntar os pedaços de seu coração destruído.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer esperou pacientemente com o celular nas mãos que Ana-Lucia ligasse para ele depois de ler a carta, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Veio a madrugada e nada do telefone tocar. Quis atirá-lo longe, mas conteve-se. Já não era mais rico e não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar sem seu telefone.

Como fora estúpido, todos aqueles anos achando que seria feliz ao lado de Kate e sua fortuna. A única coisa que o fizera feliz, ironicamente, foi a paternidade. Mandy era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e sequer era mesmo sua filha. Às vezes se perguntava quem seria o pai biológico dela. Um sujeito que foi capaz de abandonar Kate como ele fez com Ana. Arrependia-se amargamente, mas sabia que não podia mudar o passado. Tudo o que podia fazer era trabalhar no próprio futuro, por isso tomara uma importante decisão àquela manhã depois de fazer amor com Ana no mustang. Teria Ana-Lucia de volta e juntos construiriam uma verdadeira família como ele sempre desejou.

Não dava mais a mínima para o divórcio e suas perdas financeiras, trabalharia duro e investiria seu dinheiro em um imóvel, depois abriria sua própria loja de peças para carros. Trabalharia lado a lado com Manoel. Quem sabe poderiam fazer uma sociedade? Cada vez pensava mais nisso.

Se tudo desse certo como ele estava planejando, Ana-Lucia finalmente acreditaria nele, se renderia ao seu amor e o perdoaria? Sawyer estava disposto a lutar por isso. Deitado na cama que um dia pertencera à Ana, Sawyer quase podia sentir o cheiro dela entre os lençóis. Talvez porque ainda estivesse impregnado pelo cheiro dela, desde o encontro de amor na oficina.

Sorrindo, Sawyer procurou entre suas coisas pelo par de meias pretas, 7/8, que ele tinha travessamente furtado do apartamento de Ana. Pegou a delicada peça e roçou o tecido macio no rosto, recordando-se de quando vira Ana usando essas meias. Queria que ela vestisse as meias para ele novamente. Mas só as meias. De resto, estaria nua, com os cabelos soltos...

Devaneando, ele pôs-se a fitar o quarto dela. Estava praticamente do jeito que tinha deixado ao partir para a universidade em Iowa deixando para trás os brinquedos antigos, os livros de romance que ela tanto apreciava ler na adolescência, algumas fotografias. Saudosista, Sawyer caminhou pelo quarto observando tudo até que um objeto em especial chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era um ursinho de pelúcia marrom com uma fita vermelha no pescoço. O urso tinha cara de bobo e ao comprá-lo, Sawyer achou que isso a faria sorrir. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela rechaçou suas desculpas, seu pedido de casamento, seu presente. No entanto, o urso permanecia lá. Ainda que não o tivesse levado consigo para a universidade, Ana-Lucia o conservara em seu quarto. Teria esse gesto algum significado?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou ao escritório muito cedo na manhã seguinte. Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Fruto de uma noite mal dormida, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sawyer e as palavras escritas na carta nele.

Quando propôs a Kate que fosse sua advogada no divórcio com Sawyer, a única coisa que tinha em mente era se vingar por tudo o que ele a tinha feito sofrer. Mas agora que estavam próximos outra vez, Ana se sentia culpada. Transar com o ex-marido de sua cliente era extremamente antiético. Principalmente levando-se em consideração que Kate Austen era seu primeiro grande caso em LA e Ana-Lucia estava jogando tudo fora por uma paixonite da adolescência?

"_Não. Não é só uma paixonite. È algo maior."_- pensou.

E se o desmascarasse para seus pais contando tudo o que ele havia feito com ela no passado? Seu pai certamente o baniria para sempre da oficina e da vida da família Cortez. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não podia contar a seus pais sobre o passado. Era doloroso demais.

Tentando curar sua dor de cabeça, Ana mandou pedir um café extra-forte e extra-grande e estava trabalhando em alguns papéis em sua sala quando a secretária de Goodwin a chamou:

- Srta. Cortez?

- Pois não?- disse ela, erguendo o rosto da pilha de papéis.

- Sua cliente, a Sra. Sawyer, deseja vê-la.

- Diga a ela que entre, Srta. Mills e por favor, traga uma xícara de café para ela.

- Pois não, senhorita.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, Kate adentrou a sala de Ana-Lucia, vestida impecavelmente em um comportado vestido de verão de cor azul claro e usando sandálias de salto médio. Os longos cabelos estavam presos à metade, os cachos avermelhados emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Simples e linda, Ana pensou. Kate Austen era o tipo de mulher impossível de não ser notada, com seu ar garboso e andar elegante, além do sorriso meigo. Essa certamente não era a imagem dela oito anos atrás. Lembrava bem da Kate Austen que usava mini-saia jeans curtíssima, botas de cano alto e piercings distribuídos pelo corpo em pontos estratégicos, somado a isso havia a insolência adolescente. Ana concluiu que da velha Kate só restara mesmo o meigo sorriso e as sardas no rosto, que ela tentava ocultar com maquiagem.

- Bom dia, Ana-Lucia.- Kate saudou.

- Bom dia, Kate. Por favor, sente-se. – Ana indicou uma cadeira estofada. – Em que posso ajudá-la hoje? Os papéis estão correndo muito bem, creio que teremos uma audiência com o Sr. Sawyer em uma semana.

Nesse momento, a secretária entrou com a xícara de café. Serviu Kate e logo retirou-se. Quando ela saiu, Kate disse:

- Eu vim vê-la por causa da minha filha Mandy.

Ana ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando-a.

- Mudei de idéia quanto à proibição de meu ex-marido não vê-la. Minha filha tem sofrido muito e embora eu tenha problemas irreconciliáveis com Sawyer, Mandy precisa do pai.

- Quer dizer então que não pretende mais entrar com a acusação de que seu ex-marido não é um bom pai?

- Exatamente. Estou aqui para rever isso com você. Resolvi dar uma chance a ele, pela Mandy.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou rever os papéis, retirar esta parte, preparar nova petição...

- E além disso, eu gostaria de pedir um favor pessoal.

Ana a fitou com interesse.

- E do que se trata?

- Estou dando essa chance ao Sawyer. Mas gostaria que de alguma forma esta fosse uma visita supervisionada. Então, eu gostaria que você telefonasse para ele, marcasse o encontro e acompanhasse a Mandy...

- Não posso fazer isso!- Ana disse, de imediato.

- Sei que é pedir muito, mas por favor, Ana...

- Kate, isto seria antiético.- Ana não queria nem pensar em ética, mas precisava de uma desculpa para fugir daquela situação. – Por que não deixa sua filha simplesmente passar algum tempo com o pai? Tem medo que ele a seqüestre ou algo parecido?

- Não, não é isso. Mas de qualquer forma, eu me sentiria mais segura se alguém os acompanhasse. E eu não posso ser essa pessoa, se eu for, vai ser briga na certa e eu preciso poupar a Mandy disso. Por favor, Ana.- Kate já estava quase implorando.

Ana ponderou sobre o pedido de Kate. O que mais poderia fazer para que ela mudasse de idéia? Por enquanto nada. Afinal, ela era sua primeira cliente naquela firma e não poderia contrariá-la. Sem contar que não poderia dar bandeira, falando de seus motivos pessoais para não estar com Sawyer. Tinha que ter cuidado.

- Tudo bem, falarei com ele e marcarei um encontro com a Mandy. Você só tem que me dizer que dia permitirá que ela o veja.

Ana pôs-se a consultar um calendário e Kate indagou:

- Já falou com o advogado dele?

- Pelo que me consta, nenhum advogado do Sr. Sawyer entrou em contato comigo ainda.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não tenho a menor idéia do que ele anda fazendo. Mandei cortar todo o dinheiro dele, mas fico me perguntando se ele está bem, se tem onde ficar...o Sawyer nunca gostou de trabalhar.

- Isso não é verdade!- disse Ana, automaticamente e Kate olhou para ela com ar curioso.

- O que disse?

- Bem...é que...você sabe que o Sr. Sawyer foi empregado na oficina do meu pai por muito tempo. Meu pai tem boas lembranças da época que trabalharam juntos.

- Sim, eu me lembro- recordou-se Kate.

- E foi por isso que meu pai o contratou de novo.- Ana despejou de uma vez, era melhor que soubesse logo que Sawyer tinha voltado a ser mecânico na oficina do pai dela.

-Eu não acredito que o Sawyer voltou a ser mecânico! - Kate exclamou e de repente começou a rir.

-Acha isto engraçado? – Ana indagou desconcertada. Em sua mente se perguntava porque era tão engraçado que Sawyer tentasse ganhar seu dinheiro honestamente na oficina do pai dela.

Kate deu de ombros

-È no mínimo irônico. Pelo menos ele não está roubando carros de novo. Se ele voltasse a esta vida, aí sim eu teria que afastá-lo da Mandy de vez.

-Sim, que ótimo seria isto, não? Fazê-lo sofrer amargamente. – Ana falou irônica.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Por que diz isso? Não tenho intenção de vê-lo sofrer amargamente, eu só não quero que a minha filha perto dele nessas circunstâncias.

- Desculpe, Kate.- disse Ana, tentando remediar a situação e se maldizendo por não conseguir controlar a própria língua. – È que eu fico pensando na nossa vida de oito anos atrás. Naquela época, acho que, namorar homens que roubassem carros fazia parte da adrenalina né?

Kate sorriu e a tensão se dissipou. Ana ficou aliviada por isso.

- Bem, talvez no fundo eu me importasse, só não gostava de admitir. Mas você tem razão quanto à adrenalina. Por acaso você chegou a se envolver com um ladrão de carros ou algo parecido?

Ana engoliu em seco. Sim, ela se envolvera com um ex-ladrão de carros, o mesmo com quem Kate se envolvera. Sua cliente não podia nem sonhar com isso.

- Não, nunca me envolvi com ninguém assim.- mentiu. – Meu pai sempre pegou no meu pé!

- Eu gostaria de ter tido um pai para ter feito isso comigo, pegado no meu pé.- Kate disse com pesar e olhou no relógio. – Preciso ir. Tenho que pegar a Mandy na escola. Me liga para me dizer o horário do encontro. No sábado seria ótimo para Mandy.

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

- Obrigada por me fazer esse favor, Ana.

Kate saiu e Ana ficou pensativa. Nada estava saindo como planejara ao voltar de Yale. Nada mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite chegou depressa deixando Kate nervosa. Muito nervosa. Era estranho. Parecia que nunca tinha tido um encontro antes. Bem, na verdade nunca tinha tido um encontro com Jack. E pra ser sincera, todos os encontros que tivera fora quando era adolescente. Onde os caras a levavam para algum drive-in e tentavam passar a mão nela ou a algum cinema, onde também tentavam agarrá-la. Ou tentavam se dar bem simplesmente a levando para algum canto escuro mesmo. Até com Sawyer fora assim. Ele só durara mais, depois que ela lhe dissera um sonoro não, como dissera a todos os outros.

Só não fora capaz de dizer não justamente àquele homem que a levaria para sair naquela noite. Aquele que na verdade, nunca a chamara pra sair antes. Mas nesta noite tudo seria diferente. Ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos, ela resolveu retocar de novo a maquiagem quando Claire entrou.

-Uau! - ela exclamou .

-Estou bem? - Kate exclamou nervosa.

-Kate, você não pode estar falando sério né? Você está linda! Me poupe!

-Eu não sei se este vestido é adequado.

-Acredite, é muito adequado para o que meu irmão deve ter em mente – ela falou maliciosamente e Kate se arrependeu pela décima vez por ter contado tudo a Claire sobre o encontro com Jack. Mas o que podia fazer? Ela tinha que ter alguém pra cuidar de Mandy.

-Eu já falei pra você que as coisas não são assim.

-ah tá bom. Faz de conta que acredito!

Kate resolveu ignorar o sarcasmo da amiga

-Tem certeza que o Charlie não liga de ter que ficar de babá?

-Liga nada! Ele vai trazer vários filmes pra gente assistir. A Mandy vai adorar.

-Que bom. Ainda estou muito preocupada com ela, não disse quase nada depois do que houve ontem... talvez eu não devesse ir...

-Nem pense nisto! Você vai sim! A Mandy vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

-Então qualquer coisa você liga.

-Claro que não vou ligar para atrapalhar...

-Claire!

-Ok, ok. Se acontecer algo realmente grave, o que não vai acontecer, eu ligo. Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem. Eu vou descer

-é bom mesmo. O Jack já está te esperando lá embaixo...

Kate sentiu o estômago revirar enquanto saía do quarto. Passou pelo quarto da filha e lhe deu boa noite. Ela ainda estava triste. Mas depois que Kate contara que ela veria Sawyer em breve, parecia um pouco mais animada. Desceu as escadas sentindo-se como uma debutante indo ao primeiro baile. Jack estava lá embaixo e quando ele se virou para encará-la, ela sentiu o coração falhando uma batida.

Jack a viu surgir envolta num vestido preto curto e justo e sentiu o pulso acelerar. Ela era a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto e o impacto que causara nele naquele dia distante em frente à escola de Claire ainda era o mesmo. De tirar o fôlego.

-pronta? - indagou sabendo que aquela pergunta englobava muitas coisas.

Kate sorriu

-Sim, estou.

Ele segurou sua mão e a levou até o carro. Quarenta minutos depois, sentada à mesa do fino restaurante que Jack tinha escolhido para jantarem, Kate sentia borboletas em seu estômago. A infinidade de pratos caríssimos passavam pela sua frente e ela não conseguia comer praticamente nada. Afinal, como poderia pensar em comer, tendo Jack diante de si?

Eles conversavam sobre amenidades, mas nunca sobre eles mesmos, ou sobre o passado. Não que Kate preferisse que fosse de outra maneira. Passado decididamente era tabu entre eles.

-A Mandy está melhor? - ele indagou enquanto comiam uma sobremesa. Ou Kate fingia comer.

-Sim, está. - respondeu, mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira. Pensar em Mandy fazia Kate pensar em seu segredo. Mas tinha que jogar aquilo pro fundo da mente e pensar apenas no agora

-Acho que você deveria permitir que ela visse Sawyer – Jack falou surpreendendo Kate.

-Eu sei – confessou – Ela não tem culpa de nossos problemas enquanto casal. Eu falei com minha advogada hoje e pedi pra ela marcar um dia para o Sawyer ficar com a Mandy. Vamos ver como ele vai se sair.

-Fez a coisa certa. Tenho certeza que a Mandy vai gostar disto. Ela é uma menina encantadora.

-Ela gosta de você – Kate falou com um sorriso – Você tem jeito com crianças. Você e Sarah nunca pensaram em ter filhos? - indagou e teve vontade de morder a língua, mas a pergunta já tinha saído.

Que tipo de imbecil estraga um primeiro encontro falando da ex esposa de um cara?

-Sim, nós pensamos. Na verdade, nós tentamos, durante muitos anos, mas a Sarah não engravidou.

-O problema não era com você com certeza – exclamou sem pensar e se arrependeu.

Que tipo de comentário era aquele? Queria que Jack desconfiasse de algo? - quer dizer – tentou consertar – isto não é da minha conta – falou vermelha.

-Não, tudo bem; o problema era com a Sarah sim. Mas isto não importa. Quando somos um casal não importa de quem seja o problema. Isto acaba com a relação de qualquer maneira.

-Por isto você e Sarah se separaram?

Ele sorriu tristemente, brincando com o guardanapo e Kate esperou ansiosamente a resposta, queria tanto saber tudo sobre ele!

-acho que não quero ficar falando da minha ex esposa estando sozinho com você – ele falou com uma voz tão íntima que Kate sentiu falta de ar.

-Não queria aborrecê-lo – sussurrou.

Jack sorriu abertamente, segurando sua mão por cima da mesa.

-Não está me aborrecendo. Apenas, preferia nos concentrar em nós dois. Não é por isto que estamos aqui?

Kate mordeu os lábios. Uma languidez gostosa se apoderando dela.

-Acho que sim, doutor Jack – falou no mesmo tom que ele. - e acho que não quero comer mais nada se não se importa.

Eles riram.

-Estas modelos e seus regimes! - ele exclamou com falsa seriedade.

-Não estou de regime. Estou nervosa – confessou.

A mão dele brincou com seus dedos.

-Nervosa de um jeito bom... ou ruim?

-definitivamente de um jeito bom – respondeu.

-Vamos sair daqui?

-Vamos.

Kate sentia como se flutuando. O carro esporte de Jack percorria as ruas de Los Angelestarde da noite e ela só queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. E pelo jeito Jack também não, pois estavam dando voltas a mais de meia hora. Mas de repente ficou séria, ao perceber que estavam próximo de sua antiga casa

-O que foi? - Jack notou seu desconforto

-Estamos no meu antigo bairro.

Ele olhou em volta

-É mesmo. Nem tinha percebido. Me desculpe.

Kate olhou a ruas conhecidas sentindo um aperto no peito.

-Vou achar uma saída – ele falou.

-Não! - ela exclamou sem pensar – entre nesta rua aqui – pediu e Jack obedeceu.

Minutos depois estavam em frente a sua antiga casa.

Kate sentiu as lembranças que tentava bloquear a oito anos se apossando dela. Toda a dor, humilhação e sofrimento. Dias difíceis que não queria mais viver. Por isto fugira dali. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que Jack segurou sua mão. Ela o fitou.

- Tem visto sua mãe desde então?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, nunca mais a vi.- respondeu com pesar.

-Quer ir embora? - Jack perguntou com cuidado.

-Não. Quero ficar mais um pouco.

Ele nada falou, apenas segurou sua mão.

-Achei que nunca mais fosse voltar aqui. Que se um dia voltasse... seria horrível – falou por fim – mas não é. É apenas... triste.

-Você gostaria de rever sua mãe?

-Não. Mando dinheiro pra ela, através dos meus advogados. Mandei tanto dinheiro para a minha mãe que ela poderia já ter largado este cara e seguido com sua vida. Mas ouvi dizer que ela ainda continua com ele. Nada posso fazer. - Kate sentia como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas, ao poder falar pela primeira vez em anos sobre aquela fase de sua vida.

-Deve ser difícil pra você.

-Foi pior quando morava aqui. E tinha que agüentar aquela vida. Bem, você viu o estado que cheguei à sua casa aquele dia.

Eles se olharam e as lembranças foram exatamente para o mesmo lugar. Mas Kate não queria mais falar do passado. Sabia que era um caminho perigoso.

-Vamos embora, por favor – pediu.

Ele atendeu seu pedido ligando o carro e dando meia volta, voltando para Beverly Hills. Quando chegaram à casa, as luzes estavam apagadas alertando que provavelmente todos já estavam dormindo. O que era bom, Kate não estava a fim de agüentar as piadinhas de Claire. Eles entraram na casa silenciosa e Kate sentiu-se nervosa de repente. E agora? Tinham combinado que iriam devagar. O que era a coisa a certa a fazer. Mas o que fazer com aquele desejo que a percorria cada vez que Jack apenas olhava pra ela?

Subiu as escadas com ele em seu encalço e quando chegou à porta o encarou. Era como se fosse adolescente de novo e seu namorado a levasse a porta de sua casa pela primeira vez. Como se não soubesse se deveria acabar a noite com um beijinho no rosto, um aperto de mão ou um amasso no portão.

Ela riu destes pensamentos e ele acompanhou desanuviando a tensão

-Adorei nossa noite. - ela disse por fim

-Que bom. Pois isto é apenas o começo.

Ela sentiu o coração se expandir com esta possibilidade.

-Boa noite Jack – falou e ele sorriu.

-Boa noite Kate.

Ela entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se nela e sabia pela total ausência de barulhos de passos que ele não tinha se afastado. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Adorando aquela doce tensão. Quase podia sentir o calor dele através da porta, o barulho de sua respiração...

-Jack? - chamou

E pôde ouvir a risada dele.

-Vai passar a noite na minha porta? - indagou divertida – ou será que esta esperando que eu o convide para entrar?

-Vai convidar?

Ela riu

-Acho que não; foi o que combinamos não é? - ela falou, uma parte dela adorando aquele joguinho e outra querendo que ele abrisse a porta e acabasse logo com aquilo.

-Sim, foi o que combinamos. Mas não se preocupe. Esta espera não vai durar pra sempre...- com estas palavras, ele se afastou com passos largos e Kate se jogou na cama, mas feliz do que nunca.

Será que conseguiria dormir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana chegou à oficina do seu pai na manhã seguinte bem cedo. Tinha que falar com Sawyer antes de ir trabalhar. Acabar logo com aquilo. Evitara ligar pra ele o dia inteiro anterior. Medo de ouvir sua voz. Que ridículo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que tinham feito no dia anterior no banco de trás de um carro e da carta que ele tinha escrito para ela.

Entrou na oficina silenciosa e passou pelos carros. Seria breve para não cair em tentação e se perder nos braços dele outra vez. Estava ali a negócios e não por prazer. Tinha que conversar com ele sobre a conversa que tivera com Kate.

Estava caminhando pela oficina, procurando por ele e quase desistindo, achando que tinha chegado cedo demais quando ouviu um assovio baixo.

- Belas pernas, fadinha.

Ana quase deu um pulo de susto ao ver Sawyer se materializar debaixo de um carro, o bendito mustang todo sujo de graxa, num daquele carrinhos. Ela usava tailleur azul-marinho e saia combinando. Da posição em que ela estava ele podia ter uma boa visão do corpo dela.

-Que susto! – exclamou.

Ele riu, levantando-se.

- Por que não me ligou ontem, fadinha? Leu a carta? Gostou?- ele parecia ansioso pela resposta, mas Ana se negou a responder.

- Não me chame da fadinha. Senhorita Cortez pra você, senhor Sawyer. Vim aqui a negócios.

- Negócios no mustang outra vez?- ele indagou, malicioso.

- A Kate esteve em meu escritório ontem.- ela falou com seriedade.

Ele ficou sério de repente e limpou as mãos sujas de graxa em uma flanela.

-O que ela quer agora? Meu rim, fígado, pulmões? Ela alega que meus órgãos pertencem a ela também?

- Não seja bobo. Ela foi falar sobre a Mandy. Disse que decidiu deixá-lo ver sua filha.

-Repete isto. Ela finalmente acordou e decidiu deixar eu ver a minha filha?

Ana tentou não sentir ciúmes do brilho de felicidade no olhar dele ao saber que poderia ver sua filha de novo. A filha dele e Kate.

-Sim.

Sawyer riu, todo feliz e Ana quis rir também. Ele parecia um menino que acabara de ganhar um doce.

-Finalmente vou poder ver minha sardentinha, estou com tanta saudade dela. Quero levá-la a tantos lugares.

-Mas não fique todo contente. Ainda esta sob vigilância. Ela só vai deixar você ficar com a menina se eu estiver junto, ou seja, se eu disser pra ela que você não é uma boa influência, sabe que ela vai me ouvir.

-Você não ousaria...

-Ousaria sim. Brinca comigo pra ver. Portanto, ande na linha! - ela se afastou, mas Sawyer segurou seu braço.

-Espera!

Ana sentiu um calou começar onde ele a tocava e se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. Mas resistiu. Puxou o braço com um safanão. Onde ele tinha tocado, mesmo ele tendo limpado as mãos, ficou um pouco sujo de graxa

-Olha o que fez! Me sujou!

Sawyer riu

-Oops, me desculpe, fadinha!

Ele pegou a flanela e começou a limpar, independente da irritação de Ana.

-Me solta, que coisa!- ela ralhou.

-Pronto, pronto, está limpinha!- ele disse, ficando bem próximo dela até roubar-lhe um beijo dos lábios ansiosos.

Ana sentiu a língua atrevida e suspirou, mas não correspondeu ao beijo. Espalmou as duas mãos no peito dele e o afastou.

- Hoje não!- disse com convicção.

- Talvez amanhã!- completou ele com seu adorável ar cafajeste e Ana quase não pôde segurar um sorriso.

Ele ficou sério outra vez.

-Quando é que vou ver minha filha? Você não disse.

-Kate sugeriu o sábado. Então é bom ir pensando para onde vai levá-la.

Ela saiu quase correndo da oficina. Se olhasse mais uma vez naqueles olhos azuis que irradiavam de alegria pela notícia que ela trouxera, pularia no pescoço dele e mais uma vez o mustang serviria de ninho de amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou se sentindo muito bem. Espreguiçou-se, se recordando de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. O sol já estava alto, deveria ter dormido demais. Mas também, demorara muito para pegar no sono na noite anterior e sabia bem porque.

Olhou o relógio. Passava das nove! Todo mundo já devia ter acordado. E tinha que levar Mandy à escola! E também queria ver Jack. E só de pensar que ainda poderia ver Jack antes dele sair para o trabalho já fez seu corpo aquecer. Pulou da cama e se arrumou rapidamente. Passou no quarto da filha e a empregada estava arrumando a cama.

-A menina já está na escola senhora. A Dona Claire a levou.

-Quem bom - Kate sorriu.

Tinha que se lembrar de comprar um presente bem bonito para Claire, por todos os favores que ela andava lhe fazendo.

-E o doutor Jack? - perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Está lá embaixo.

Kate desceu as escadas quase correndo e lá estava ele na mesa de café, lendo um jornal. Ao ouvir seus passos, ele abaixou o jornal e sorriu.

-Bom dia – o sorriso dele aqueceu-a mais do que o sol que entrava pela janela.

-Bom dia. O que está fazendo aqui ainda a esta hora? - indagou sentando-se à mesa.

Em resposta ele dobrou o jornal e atravessou a sala em sua direção. Então pegou sua mão, a fazendo levantar-se e a prensou contra a primeira parede que achou, a beijando intensamente.

Kate perdeu o fôlego e estava muito vermelha quando ele finalmente parou de beijá-la

-Por isto ainda estou aqui – ele falou em seu ouvido.

Kate gemeu

-O que aconteceu com ir devagar? - indagou quando ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

-Eu acho que subestimei seu poder sobre mim – ele riu roucamente em seu ouvido e o sangue correu mais rápido nas veias ao sentir a respiração quente em sua pele.

-Acho que é recíproco, doutor Jack – sussurrou, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, roçando os seios subitamente doloridos no peito largo e foi a vez de Jack gemer.

-Isto é golpe baixo

Kate riu deliciada, a barba por fazer dele arranhava a pele de seu rosto, mas quem ligava?

-E o que vamos fazer sobre isto? – perguntou.

Ele desceu as mãos por suas costas, pousando em seus quadris, a trazendo para perto, e Kate sentiu a ereção exigente contra si. Sua pulsação atingiu níveis incontroláveis e ela gemeu fraca.

Jack a beijou novamente, lenta e profundamente e Kate se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça ao concordar com aquela história de esperar. Não dava pra pensar em esperar com uma mão dele se infiltrando dentro de sua blusa e tocando seu seio através da renda do sutiã. Simplesmente não dava.

De repente ouviram barulho do carro de Claire e Jack a soltou contra a vontade. Kate quase xingou de frustração. Ele a encarou sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

-O que acha de um fim de semana nas montanhas?

-O quê?

-Eu , você, sozinhos.

-Acho ótimo. Mas... não posso. Tem a Mandy...ela está passando por um momento tão difícil.

-Ela ficará bem se puder passar um bom tempo com o pai.

-Pode até ser bom pra ela... mas um fim de semana inteiro...

-Tudo bem se não concorda...

- Oh, Jack! Está bem! Mandy vai ficar feliz e eu posso pedir pra Ana-Lucia me ajudar nisto. Vamos viajar. - disse quase gritando de felicidade – Eu. Você. Sozinhos – completou.

Ele deu um beijo rápido em seu queixo

-eu. Você. Sozinhos – repetiu antes de se afastar.

Claire passou por eles e encarou Kate.

-Pela sua cara, a coisa foi mesmo boa.

-Cala boca – Kate ralhou, mas estava rindo.

Duvidada que um dia pararia de rir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fim de semana?- Ana indagou à Kate ao telefone naquela tarde.

Kate não poderia propor uma coisa daquelas.

-Por favor, Ana.

-Não. È muita responsabilidade, Kate. Não posso cuidar da sua filha por um fim de semana inteiro.

- Mas é o Sawyer quem cuidará dela. Você só estará supervisionando. Além disso, você me disse que ele está hospedado na casa dos seus pais. Um ótimo ambiente para minha filha ficar. Eu me lembro dos seus pais, são ótimas pessoas.

-Kate, eu estou lisonjeada por você gostar dos meus pais, mas a verdade é que não tenho filhos, não estou acostumada a lidar com crianças... isso não é tarefa de advogada!

-Oh, tudo bem. Eu dou um jeito – Kate falou desanimada e Ana de repente percebeu que não estava sozinha no escritório. Seu sócio a encarava com ar de reprovação. Ele fez sinal para que colocasse a ligação na espera.

-Kate, espere um minuto. - ela encarou Goodwin. - O que foi?

-O que está acontecendo?- ele indagou.

- Minha cliente deseja que eu monitore a visita da filha dela ao pai durante todo o fim de semana e eu estou dizendo a ela que não posso fazer isso.

Goodwin balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo um pouco irritado.

- Ana-Lucia, meu escritório de advocacia sempre foi referência nacional, gosto de deixar o cliente satisfeito. Cuide da criança por um fim de semana, Kate Austen é uma cliente importante. Não podemos perdê-la! Isso poderia arruinar sua carreira.

Suspirando derrotada, Ana-Lucia pegou o telefone de novo e disse a Kate que aceitava o pedido. Goodwin ficou satisfeito, mas Ana ficou aborrecida, se perguntando como de repente tinha se metido naquela confusão?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia estava nublado e parecia que ia chover. Mas nada abalava o humor de Kate quando colocou a mala no carro. Mandy correu para o banco de trás, toda ansiosa para ver Sawyer. Bem, nem tudo era perfeito. Ainda estava insegura por deixar Mandy com Sawyer, mesmo Ana estando junto. Jack saiu da casa e notou a preocupação dela.

-O que foi?

-Ainda não sei... a Mandy...

-Porque não leva você mesma Mandy à casa dele?

-Não quero vê-lo.

-Eu vou com você.

-Faria isto? - Kate o fitou quase emocionada

-Claro que sim. Não quero vê-la preocupada o fim de semana inteiro - piscou e Kate riu.

-Sabia que tinha algo nesta história. Entao já vamos no seu carro.

-Sim, é melhor. Vou mudar as malas de lugar e você avisa a sua advogada pra ir direto pra casa do Sawyer.

-Ok.

Tudo parecia muito certo, mas ao chegar em frente a casa dos pais de Ana, Kate começou a sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

-Fique calma – Jack apertou sua mão e ela tentou sorrir

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia ir com Jack até ali. E se Sawyer desconfiasse de que sua história com Jack não era de agora? E se juntasse dois mais dois? Ela não queria nem pensar. Sawyer saiu da casa e Mandy já abriu a porta do carro correndo para pular no seu colo.

-Papai!

- Sardentinha!- Sawyer gritou feliz, pegando-a no colo e abraçando-a.

Kate encarou Jack.

-Vai lá;. Acho melhor eu esperar aqui... ou quer que eu vá junto? - ele indagou e então Kate percebeu que ele não estava tão calmo como aparentava. Claro que ele devia ter ciúmes de Sawyer, mas era muito legal da parte dele estar ali com ela.

-Eu vou sozinha, tudo bem.

Ela saiu do carro e encarou Sawyer. Sawyer colocou Mandy no chão.

-Querida, por que não vai buscar sua mochila? – Kate sugeriu e a menina saiu correndo, de volta para o carro de Jack.

-Olá sardenta – ele olhou pra dentro do carro com olhar hostil – o que o Jackass tá fazendo aqui?

-Não te interessa

Ele a encarou desconfiado.

-Espera aí; você está na casa dele não é? Então está transando com o doutorzinho?

-Se estiver não é da sua conta.

Sawyer riu, maldoso.

- Então havia esperança! E eu que pensei que você gostasse de sexo. Foi rápida não?

-Pelo menois eu esperei me separar e você que colocava outras mulheres na nossa cama?

-Ainda tem ciúmes de mim, sardenta? Seu namoradinho sabe?- ele sentia um prazer cruel em provocar sua ex-mulher.

-Cala a boca! - ela respirou fundo pra se acalmar. Aquela discussão não levaria a nada – Então é aqui que voltou a trabalhar?

-Não olha com esta cara de esnobe. Ser mecânico um trabalho honesto. A fad... sua advogada não vai poder me acusar de nada, estou fazendo o que é certo para ter o direito de ver minha filha.

-Que bom. Espero que continue assim.

-Obrigado por deixá-la aqui comigo – ele falou sincero.

-Espero não me arrepender.

-Não vai se arrepender, eu e a sardentinha vamos nos divertir muito juntos. Mas cadê a fad... sua advogada? Achei que ela quem viria trazer a menina.

-Está chegando. Bem, eu preciso ir. A Ana tem meus telefones.

Ela ia se afastar, mas Sawyer, olhando pra dentro do carro, segurou seu braço e a beijou no lábios, muito levemente, as bocas mal se encostaram. Fez isso de pura pirraça. Foi tão rápido, que Kate nem teve tempo de reagir, pois no minuto seguinte ele a largava.

-Bom fim de semana, sardenta – falou rindo.

Kate trincou os dentes, para naõ chutá-lo onde mais doía. Ele a beijara apenas para provocar Jack, e pela cara que ele estava fazendo de dentro do carro, tinha atingido seu intuito.

-Seu... - ela já ia xingar Sawyer, mas Mandy voltou com sua mochila e uma sacola com seus brinquedos depois de se despedir de Jack.

-Papai, eu trouxe um monte de jogos pra gente brincar...

Kate sorriu pra filha, ela estava tão feliz.

-Que bom, filha, mas tome cuidado, ok? Qualquer coisa liga pra mamãe. Ela se despediu da menina, beijando-a e acolhendo-a junto ao peito. Mandy ainda jogou jogou um beijo para Jack.

-Tchau Jack! - e correu pra dentro da casa.

Kate entrou no carro sem nada dizer e Jack deu partida. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo período. Pegaram a estrada e a chuva começou a cair. Kate se perguntava se seu fim de semana romântinco estava arruinado.

-O Sawyer é um idiota – rosnou.

Jack respirou fundo

-Fala alguma coisa - Kate pediu desesperada – ele fez aquilo apenas pra provocar, você sabe não é?

-Sei? - indagou irônico e Kate soltou um palavrão.

-Não pode estar com ciúmes do Sawyer!

-Não? Você foi casada com ele durante 8 anos.

-Sim, fui, no passado. Acabou.

-Não pareceu.

-Pelo amor de deus Jack! Não pode achar que eu ainda gosto do Sawyer ou algo assim!

Foi a vez dele soltar um palavrão e de repente parou o carro no acostamento.

-Quer saber a verdade? Eu tenho ciúmes do Sawyer sim!

-Mas não precisa. Estou aqui com você não estou?

-Um dia eu achei que tambem estava comigo e você partiu sem olhar para trás.

Kate modeu os lábios, lutando contra a vontade de chorar

-Então é isto? Vamos ficar remechendo na merda do passado? Para que tudo isto então? - falou com raiva

Jack segurou sua mão

-Me desculpe. Não deveria ter tocado nisto, mas... ver o Sawyer...beijar você... é como estar a oitos anos de novo. Quando você era dele e não minha.

Kate nada falou. O que podia fazer? Que nunca fora de Sawyer como era dele? Ou como queria ser dele?

-Por que foi embora naquela manhã Kate? - ele perguntou de repente e Kate baixou o olhar, retirando a mão das suas. Não queria lembrar-se daquela manhã, onde todos os seus sonhos foram desfeitos

-Não quero falar sobre estas coisas Jack...

-Não – ele falou tenso – se vamos recomeçar, acho que não adianta jogar a sujeira para debaixo do tapete.

-Que diferença faz agora?!

-Todas! Eu quero você Kate! Droga! Sempre quis. E se você está aqui acho que quer a mesma coisa. Então porque não podemos falar sobre isto? Se não falarmos de nada vai adiantar estarmos aqui.

Kate suspirou olhando a janela. Claro que ele tinha razão. Ela também queria estar com ele. Mais do que tudo queria que desse certo. Voltou a fitá-lo.

-Eu acordei e você não estava. Eu me vesti e saí do quarto. Sua mãe me abordou. Claro que ela sabia o que tinha rolado. Ela me disse para ir embora, pois estavam arrumando tudo para uma festa. Uma festa de noivado. Sua e de Sarah – sua voz foi sumindo.

Então Jack entendeu; Por isto Kate tinha partido tão intempestivamente. E voltado com Sawyer à tira colo a noite. Meu deus! Tudo por causa de um mal entendido!

-Sarah não era minha noiva – afirmou por fim.

Kate riu irônica

-Estou falando sério. Minha mãe mentiu. Sarah era minha ex- namorada e eu nem sabia que ela estava vindo pra LA.

-Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisto? Você casou com ela meses depois.

-Pra esquecer você! Droga! Você apareceu na minha casa com seu namorado! E eu te peguei com ele no meu quarto e você mesma confirmou que tinha transado com ele depois de mim!Queria que eu continuasse correndo atrás de você?

-Eu disse aquilo porque estava magoada. Eu só transei com o Sawyer... depois – ela engoliu em seco, em vista do que ia revelar. Não podia dizer que transara com Sawyer meses depois, senão não tinha como explicar Mandy.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. A chuva batendo na janela. Kate fechou os olhos com força. Porque não revelar agora? Talvez este fosse o momento de dizer todas as verdades. Virou-se para ele, o coração martelando no peito

-Jack, eu...

Mas antes que conseguisse continuar, ele a puxou pra si, a esmagando contra o peito, a boca, cobrindo a sua num beijo faminto. E todos os pensamentos coerentes foram esquecidos, restando apenas o vendaval de sensações que varreram seu corpo de cima a baixo, conforme o beijo ia se aprofundando cada vez mais. As mãos de Jack se insinuavam para dentro de sua blusa para tocar a pele cremosa de seu seio. Todo o desejo contido, toda a tensão acumulada explodiu numa miríade de sensações. Kate gemeu, perdida, subindo os braços para desabotoar a camisa dele, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser sentir a pele quente sob seus dedos. Com um som abafado, Jack a colocou pra cima dele, fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo e Kate riu antes de beijá-lo novamente, os dentes mordiscando a boca masculina.

-Definitivamente selvagem – ele murmurou com voz rouca cheio de humor e Kate gargalhou, afastando-se o suficiente para tirar a blusa pela cabeça. Jack moldou os seios com as mãos em concha por cima do sutiã rendado e Kate arfou em expectativa. Não teve que esperar muito para que ele de desfizesse da peça para os dedos apertarem os mamilos que se enrijeceram ainda mais sob aquele toque eficiente, lançando ondas de um prazer intoxicante por seu corpo, até o meio de suas pernas. Ansiosa, mexeu-se sobre ele, beijando-o quase com fúria. As mãos de Jack migraram de seus seios para seus quadris e depois para suas coxas nuas por baixa da saia. E Kate deu graças a deus por estar vestindo saia! Os dedos atrevidos se infiltraram pelo tecido de sua calcinha e encontrou a carne úmida, tocando, explorando, invadindo até Kate gemer totalmente trêmula e excitada.

-O que aconteceu com o "nada de sexo selvagem" - indagou enquanto sentia aqueles dedos fazendo maravilhas dentro de si.

-Não faço idéia... - Jack falou intensificando os movimentos e Kate quase gritou de prazer, sentindo-se a beira de um precipício, o corpo serpenteando em cima dele.

Ela o fitou com os olhos febris, os cabelos despenteados, o rosto corado de desejo.

-Quero você dentro de mim... - as mãos desceram pelo peito coberto de pêlos castanhos e abriram a calça dele, tomando nas mãos o membro pulsante, para guiá-lo para dentro de si com urgência.

Moveu-se sobre ele num ritmo alucinante, os corpos sincronizados num espiral de sensações desenfreadas. Jack mordiscava seu pescoço, seus ombros, as mãos apertavam os seios sensíveis, o hálito quente banhava sua pele suada. Nada mais importava a não ser satisfazer aquele desejo insano que crescia dentro dela, cada vez mais, até explodir em espasmos de um clímax intenso e delirante que a tirou de órbita por instantes sem fim.

Jack a segurou junto a si, enquanto voltavam a terra. As mãos acariciando seus cabelos. A chuva ainda caía lá fora. Mas quem ligava? Ela e Jack estavam perdidos na própria tempestade e nada mais importava naquele momento

Com certeza seria um fim de semana inesquecível.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Mandy olhou com curiosidade para Manoel e Raquel Cortez antes que Sawyer os apresentasse.

- Seu Manoel, dona Raquel, esta é a sardentinha...

- Pai!- a menina queixou-se porque ele a estava apresentando por seu apelido, não por seu nome. Não que isso a deixasse zangada, pelo contrário, era uma brincadeira particular entre pai e filha.

- Oh, digo, esta é a minha filha, Amanda Katherine Sawyer. Está melhor agora?- ele indagou à menina que deu um lindo sorriso.

- Olá, Amanda.- saudou Raquel.

- Meus amigos me chamam de Mandy.- ela corrigiu o pai mais uma vez.

- Olá, Mandy.- dessa vez, foi Manoel quem disse, segurando a mãozinha da menina.

- È um prazer.- Mandy respondeu educadamente à Manoel e Raquel ,segurando a mão do primeiro.

- Mas ela é uma gracinha.- elogiou Raquel. – Você gosta de suspiros, Mandy? Eu acabei de tirar uma bandeja do forno.

A menina lambeu os lábios.

- Suspiros são os meus preferidos.

Raquel estendeu sua mão para ela e a menina a acompanhou até a cozinha. Quando as duas se afastaram, Manoel comentou:

- Sua filha é linda, Sawyer. Sabe, quando eu vejo uma garotinha assim sinto saudades de quando Analulu era criança. Tenho muita vontade de ser avô, mas pelo jeito _mi hija_ não está muito interessada em se casar agora, e eu confesso que não gosto muito daquele namorado dela.

Sawyer sorriu para Manoel.

- Ana-Lucia é uma mulher linda e inteligente, tenho certeza que se casará com um bom homem como o senhor deseja.

- Não sei não, meu amigo. Quanto ao fato dela ser linda e inteligente, eu concordo, ela puxou o meu tino para os negócios, mas tem um gênio do cão, não é meiga como a mãe dela, e isso me preocupa, sabe? Minha filha precisa de um homem que cuide dela, embora não admita isso.

- Falando de mim, _papa_?- Ana surgiu de repente, na sala.

Sawyer experimentou uma sensação de ansiedade na boca do estômago ao ouvir a voz dela, era sempre assim quando eles se encontravam. Observou-a rapidamente. Ana-Lucia usava uma roupa informal, camisa branca com botões na frente, jaqueta e calça jeans. Uma faixa de pele delicada ficava à mostra, assim como o umbigo pequeno que Sawyer achava tão sexy. Isso fazia lembrar-se do piercing que ela mandara colocar oito anos atrás somente para agradá-lo e ele não fora capaz de lhe dizer uma palavra de incentivo e carinho naquela época. Como tinha sido idiota!

- Bom dia, fad...digo, Srta. Cortez.- Sawyer cumprimentou, o mais formal que pôde.

- Bom dia, Sr. Sawyer.- ela cumprimentou de volta no mesmo tom, tentando ignorar o quanto ele estava sexy de camisa azul marinho e calça jeans escura, os cabelos loiros com uma mecha charmosa caindo por seu rosto. Era impressionante como aquele visual rebelde continuava combinando com ele oito anos depois.

Manoel olhou de um para o outro tentando entender toda aquela formalidade.

- Hey, por que estão se cumprimentando assim_, niños_?- ele indagou. – Até parece que não jantaram juntos aqui esta semana, que não são amigos.

- Amigos não, _papa_. Apenas conhecidos. – Ana corrigiu, ainda mantendo a formalidade. – E agora, nossa relação é unicamente de negócios. Estou aqui hoje a pedido da minha cliente, Kate Austen, para acompanhar a filha à visita com seu pai.

- O quê?- Manoel ficou surpreso. – Você é a advogada da ex-mulher do Sawyer?

- Sim, _papa_.- Ana respondeu sem emoção.

- Não posso acreditar!- ele olhou de um para o outro. – Se você é a advogada da ex-mulher dele, isso significa que já se viram antes. Por que mentiram para mim?- Manoel indagou, zangado.

- Não mentimos, papai. Nós omitimos o fato porque da última vez que nos encontramos não foi para falar de negócios, então...

- Sawyer disse que não via você há oito anos!- ele insistiu.

- Desculpe, Seu Manoel, quando eu disse isso quis dizer que não via Ana-Lucia há oito anos fora o fato dela ser advogada da Kate, eu devia ter explicado melhor...

- Essa história de vocês dois está muito estranha!- Manoel reclamou.

Ana-Lucia pigarreou e mudou de assunto:

– E então, Sr. Sawyer, o que agendou para hoje com sua filha? Está ciente de que irei acompanhá-los?

- Oh sim, completamente ciente.- ele respondeu com ar de deboche que não passou desapercebido à Ana-Lucia. Ele ficava realmente irritado quando ela tentava fingir que não havia nada entre eles, mesmo depois de terem feito amor selvagem na oficina do pai dela há poucos dias.

- E por que precisa acompanhá-lo num passeio com a filha, Analulu? Acha que o Sawyer representa algum risco para a menina?- Manoel indagou com incredulidade evidente na voz.

- È apenas uma solicitação da minha cliente, _papa_. Minha opinião pessoal não conta.

- È claro que não.- Sawyer comentou mantendo a postura cínica.

Mandy voltou à sala e sorriu ao ver Ana-Lucia porque já tinham sido apresentadas no jantar na casa de Jack Shephard.

- Olá, Ana. – a menina saudou, contente. – Você vai passear com a gente?

- Eu vou sim, querida.

- E para onde vamos?

Ana-Lucia olhou para Sawyer, que respondeu:

- Vamos ao parque de diversões, que tal?

A menina deu um gritinho de alegria em aprovação e correu para os braços do pai que a levantou e depois a abraçou ternamente, afastando-lhe os cachos castanhos rebeldes para beijar-lhe a face coberta de pequenas sardas.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver, papai.- a menina confessou, envolvendo seus magros bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Sawyer.

- Ah, mas isso seria impossível, sabe por que?

- Por que?

- Porque eu pedi a uma fada que a trouxesse até aqui para nos vermos.

- Uma fada?- a menina retrucou.

- Sim.- Sawyer a colocou no chão e disse, olhando na direção de Ana-Lucia: - Uma linda fada.

Mandy voltou-se para Ana-Lucia, que estava de pé diante deles.

- Você é uma fada?- perguntou, fitando Ana com interesse.

- O quê?- Ana indagou sem entender.

Sawyer levou o dedo indicador à boca, pedindo segredo.

- Shiiiii...ninguém pode saber disso!

Mandy sorriu maravilhada e fez um sinal com o dedinho indicando que estava trancando o segredo em sua boca. Ana-Lucia não pôde deixar de sorrir com o gesto de Sawyer para com a filha, ele parecia ter muito jeito com a menina.

- _Hola hija_.- Raquel voltou à sala nesse momento.

- _Hola, mama_.- Ana respondeu, abraçando e beijando a mãe.

- Vai ficar para almoçar, _cariño_?

- Não, estou indo com o Sr. Sawyer e Mandy ao parque de diversões.

- Sr. Sawyer? Parque de diversões?- Raquel perguntou, intrigada.

- Depois eu te explico.- respondeu Manoel com expressão desconfiada.

- Vamos, fadinha!- Mandy disse, espontânea, pegando a mão de Ana e a do pai, ansiosa para ir ao parque de diversões.

Ana-Lucia aceitou a mão da criança e despediu-se dos pais, deixando a casa com Sawyer e Mandy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dois quilômetros.- disse Jack, compenetrado quando Kate perguntou pela milionésima vez quanto faltava para eles chegarem ao chalé que ele alugara para o fim de semana nas montanhas.

- Jack, faltava dois quilômetros há mais de uma hora. – ela queixou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Por que os homens eram tão incapazes de admitir quando estavam errados? Jack dissera a ela que já tinha se hospedado nas montanhas antes com sua família, mas isso já fazia muito tempo e ele nunca tinha ido sozinho.

Jack checou seu relógio de pulso. Kate tinha razão. Já era para eles terem chegado. Mas eles jamais admitiria que estava errado. Encontraria o caminho para o chalé sem nenhum problema.

Ele colocou a mão na coxa dela e apertou levemente, procurando acalmá-la. Kate estremeceu, seu corpo ainda estava sensível do amor que tinham feito no carro antes de pegarem a estrada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Nós vamos chegar logo.- ele disse carinhoso e Kate assentiu com um sorriso, imaginando que se demorassem mais trinta minutos para chegar ao chalé teriam que telefonar para a guarda florestal para serem resgatados.

A temperatura nas montanhas, à medida que subiam, diminuía consideravelmente e mais algumas minutos depois, o frio se fazia sentir com as lufadas de vento que sopravam na direção do carro que tinha os vidros entreabertos.

Kate encolheu-se toda no banco da frente.

- Está com frio?- Jack indagou, preocupado.

- Um pouco.- Kate respondeu.

- Vou erguer totalmente os vidros do carro.- ele avisou.

Kate agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Mas não é só o frio que a está incomodando não é?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como Jack poderia conhecê-la tão bem?

- Diz pra mim, Kate, o que está havendo.

- Estou preocupada com a Mandy.- ela respondeu. – Estou adorando estar aqui com você, Jack, mas talvez eu não devesse ter deixado a Mandy...

- Kate, a Mandy vai ficar bem. Eu penso que esses dois dias longe de você só irá ajudá-la. Embora eu não goste do Sawyer, tenho que reconhecer a importância dele como pai na vida da Mandy. È muito difícil crescer sem um pai e esse tempo dela com ele vai lhe fazer bem.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo necessidade novamente de contar tudo a Jack.

- Jack...

Ela começou a dizer, mas o restante de suas palavras foi interrompido por um baque surdo. Jack tinha acabado de passar com o carro por cima do tronco de uma árvore que estava parcialmente enterrado no chão.

- O que foi isso?- Kate indagou, assustada, se soltando do cinto de segurança que tinha impedido que ela fosse jogada contra o vidro. Mas a pancada tinha sido tão forte que Jack, mesmo usando o cinto de segurança, foi jogado para o lado e bateu a cabeça no vidro. – Jack, Jack!- Kate o sacudiu, tentando fazer com que ele voltasse a si.

Ele deu um gemido e abriu os olhos devagar. Kate acariciou-lhe o rosto e percebeu um filete de sangue escorrendo de um ferimento na testa dele.

- Jack, você está bem?

- Eu...estou.- ele respondeu, duvidoso, ainda estava um pouco zonzo.

- Batemos em alguma coisa...

- Preciso dar uma olhada...

Kate percebeu a confusão no olhar dele e disse, segurando-o pelos ombros:

- Jack, quantos dedos tem aqui?- ela mostrou quatro dedos.

- Vinte.- ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido e Kate deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Eu estou bem, Kate.- ele assegurou. – Mas preciso saber se o carro está.

Eles desceram do carro e foram checar os danos. Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e praguejou quando viu os dois pneus da frente, completamente estourados e a parte da frente do carro completamente destroçada.

- _Son of a bitch_!

- Isso parece sério!- Kate comentou. – E agora, Jack, o que faremos?

Jack foi buscar o mapa no carro.

- Bem, não estamos muito longe do chalé e lá tem um rádio, podemos nos comunicar com a guarda florestal.

- Mas se não encontramos o chalé nem de carro, imagine a pé!

Jack deu um suspiro zangado.

- Eu já disse a você que sei para onde estamos indo.

- Sabia tanto que batemos nesse tronco!- ela retrucou.

Jack olhou para ela, aparentemente irritado e em seguida começou a rir. Kate o acompanhou no riso.

- Seja lá como for.- ela fitou o céu carregado de nuvens de chuva. – Deve chover logo e nós precisamos nos abrigar no chalé, e você está precisando de um curativo.

- Vamos andando então.- ele convidou, pegando as coisas deles no carro e estendendo sua mão para ela.

- Tem mesmo certeza do que está fazendo, Jack?- indagou ela, aceitando a mão dele.

- Que foi? Não gosta de aventura? Vamos subir a trilha e em menos de uma hora estaremos abrigados no chalé, abraçadinhos.

Kate gostou da idéia, embora as nuvens no céu parecessem muito ameaçadoras para eles ainda estarem desabrigados. Seguiram a trilha a pé, por mais de uma hora e nada de encontrarem o chalé. Kate estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada e cansada também. Seus sapatos de grife começaram a machucar-lhe os pés e ela se apoiou em Jack quando eles pararam em uma clareira.

- O que foi?- ele indagou, vendo a cara de dor dela.

- Meus pés estão me matando, Jack! Acho que nunca chegaremos a esse chalé, não antes que a tempestade nos pegue.

- Kate, estamos perto, o mapa diz isso... – ele começou a explicar, mas estava tão preocupado quanto ela em não encontrar o chalé. Porém, ele não pôde dizer mais nada porque ambos ouviram um estranho barulho de algo se aproximando.

Kate colou seu corpo ao de Jack, com medo. Jack abraçou-a, instintivamente protegendo-a com seu corpo.

- O que foi isso?- ela perguntou com temor evidente na voz.

- Não era você que não costumava ter medo de nada.- Jack gracejou.

Ela olhou feio para ele e cochichou:

- Seja lá o que for, está se aproximando de nós.

Jack segurou a mão dela e ambos deram um passo atrás. Um alce surgiu do meio dos arbustos, com expressão despreocupada. Mas Kate quase gritou quando o viu. O bicho era enorme.

- Vamos correr!- ela sussurrou, mas Jack a manteve quieta.

- Não, é melhor ficarmos parados, assim ele não nos verá e irá embora.

- Jack, ele não é um dinossauro.- Kate protestou.

O bicho começou a caminhar na direção deles. Kate prendeu a respiração.

- Jack...

O animal estava bem próximo, podia cheirá-los. Mas eles não se moveram. Jack segurava Kate firmemente para que ela ficasse quieta. O alce mostrou interesse na manga do casaco de Jack.

- Ele quer o seu casaco... – Kate disse, bem baixinho. – Dá pra ele!

- Mas é o meu casaco favorito!- Jack protestou.

O alce começou a comer a manga do casaco de Jack e Kate segurou um grito antes de dizer:

- Você tem que dar o seu casaco a ele, Jack, por favor!

Jack então deu um jeito de livrar-se do casaco e o jogou na cabeça do animal que ficou irritado e emitiu um som alto. Kate gritou e puxando Jack pela mão correram em disparada pela floresta.

Correram o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, até que o vento frio lhes batesse no rosto e o ar nos pulmões faltasse. Pararam perto de um riacho, respirando com dificuldade.

Jack apoiou-se nos joelhos e reclamou:

- Não acredito que aquele maldito alce comeu meu casaco!

Kate recuperou o próprio fôlego e deu uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo Jack rir também.

- Oh, Jack, ele poderia ter feito coisa pior com a gente! Que bicho enorme!

Jack não conseguia parar de rir.

- Que ótimo, perdidos na floresta, a pé, ainda estou sangrando e um alce comeu meu melhor casaco!

Kate ria sem parar quando uma placa na trilha chamou-lhe à atenção. Ela cutucou o braço de Jack. Ele olhou para ela e em seguida para a placa, lendo:

- Chalé, 200 m à esquerda!

- Bendito alce!- Kate exclamou.

O vento ficou mais forte e chuviscos grossos caíram sobre eles, arrepiando-lhes a pele com o frio.

- Agora sabemos pra onde ir!- disse Jack, puxando Kate pela mão e correndo na direção que a placa indicava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os gritos de felicidade de Mandy enchiam os ouvidos de Sawyer que não parava de sorrir ao ver a alegria da filha enquanto eles desciam na montanha russa. Ana-Lucia mantivera-se embaixo, esperando pelos dois. Não gostava muito de montanhas russas desde o acidente de carro que sofrera. Ficava muito enjoada se entrasse em brinquedos muito rápidos ou que balançassem demais.

Quando o brinquedo deu sua última volta, Ana-Lucia se encaminhou até o portão para esperar Sawyer e Mandy. Os dois saíram rindo do brinquedo.

- Você ia vomitar, pai, eu sei que ia!

- Não, você é que ia, sardentinha!- Sawyer rebateu. – Estava lá, gritando...

- Você gritou também!- Mandy disse, rindo.

- Hey!- disse Ana. – Pronta para ir, Mandy?

Já passavam do meio dia e Ana-Lucia tinha que levar Mandy de volta para a casa dos Shephard. Poderia marcar outro lugar para Sawyer levar a menina no domingo, mas Mandy não queria ir embora e agarrou-se às pernas do pai, dizendo:

- Não, papai, não quero mais voltar pra casa da tia Claire. Quero ficar com você!

- Mas meu docinho, a gente pode se ver amanhã...

A menina começou a chorar e abraçou-se ainda mais ao pai.

- Não, papai, não me deixa de novo! Não quero ficar com a minha mãe, ela não gosta de mim...

Ana-Lucia ficou quieta, não ousando interromper aquele momento entre pai e filha.

- Hey, baby, não diga isso nunca mais!- ele ralhou com ela, mas segurando-lhe o queixo com delicadeza. – Sua mãe ama você mais do que tudo, e ela já fez muitos sacrifícios por você. Ela só está um pouco nervosa agora porque estamos tendo problemas de adulto, mas logo vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

- Ela me contou que vocês estão se separando... – Mandy começou a dizer e Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mal por estar ali ouvindo aquela conversa íntima.

- Eu vou dar uma volta enquanto vocês conversam e... – ela disse, mas Sawyer a cortou.

- Você pode ficar fadinha, não tenho segredos com você.

Ana ficou surpresa com a resposta e ficou parada no mesmo lugar.

- Princesa, eu e a mamãe estamos nos separando porque temos problemas e não podemos mais viver juntos, entende? Mas isso não significa que não te amemos mais. Você é e sempre será a sardentinha do papai, hã? Seja boazinha com a mamãe quando ela voltar, porque ela te ama também.

Mandy abraçou Sawyer, sufocando as próprias lágrimas e choramingou:

- Tá bom, pai, vou ser boazinha com a mamãe. Mas eu não quero ir embora, quero ficar com você até a mamãe voltar.

Sawyer olhou para Ana e colocou Mandy no colo. A menina entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ana, será que nós não podíamos almoçar e passar a tarde juntos? O seu pai me deu folga hoje e eu...

Ana-Lucia pensou por alguns segundos se podia confiar em deixar Sawyer passar a tarde inteira sozinho com Mandy, tendo Kate pedido que ela ficasse responsável por sua filha durante todo o fim de semana.

- Sawyer, não foi isso que eu combinei com a Kate. – ela se desculpou, pesarosa.

- Mas eu estou chamando você pra almoçar também. Acredito que a Kate não vá se importar que eu leve a Mandy para almoçar e fique a tarde inteira com ela desde que você esteja conosco também.

- Por favor, fadinha!- a menina pediu, os olhinhos verdes implorando.

- Está bem!- respondeu Ana e Mandy desceu do colo do pai somente para abraçá-la, dizendo: - Gosto muito de você!

Ana ficou embaraçada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo com todo aquele carinho que a menina demonstrava por ela. Olhou para Sawyer de soslaio e viu que ele sorria triunfante. Mas dessa vez não sentiu raiva da expressão dele, ele tinha o direito de ficar feliz por conseguir permissão para passar um tempo com sua filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chuva caía torrencialmente sobre os prados e pinheiros que formavam a vegetação das montanhas, mas Jack e Kate finalmente conseguiram chegar ao chalé, ainda que ensopados.

Kate deu um gritinho de alegria quando avistaram o chalé de madeira convidando-os a entrarem e se aquecerem. Jack tirou a chave que estava no bolso e eles entraram depressa, evitando as lufadas de chuva enviadas pelo vento forte.

Quando entraram, Jack apressou-se em fechar a porta. Kate batia os dentes de frio e esfregava as mãos nos braços tentando aquecer-se. A casa estava escura, mas Jack não demorou a encontrar o interruptor geral e as luzes se acenderam.

- Uau!- Kate exclamou quando o ambiente maravilhoso se iluminou. O chalé era lindo e aconchegante, decorado em tons de amarelo claro e marrom, o ambiente romântico perfeito.

- Viu? Eu te prometi um fim de semana romântico.- Jack provocou com um sorriso.

Kate fitou a lareira, ainda tremendo de frio.

- Onde será que podemos encontrar madeira para acender a lareira?- ela perguntou.

Jack dirigiu-se até a lareira no centro da sala de estar e apertou um botão no canto esquerdo. O fogo acendeu-se no mesmo momento. Kate se se apressou em aquecer-se.

- Lareira elétrica?

- Aham.- ele respondeu.

- Uau!- Kate repetiu.

- Espero que continue dizendo "uau" pelo resto da noite. – ele se aproximou dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Principalmente quando eu tirar as calças.

Kate riu e acariciou o rosto dele, mas um pouco de sangue ainda escorria da ferida na testa dele, ocasionada pela batida do carro.

- Oh Jack, você ainda está sangrando. Me deixa cuidar disso.

- È só um pouco de sangue, nada demais, eu vou ficar bem.

- Você é médico! Sabe que precisa de um curativo! Me diga onde posso encontrar uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

Ele tirou a camisa ensopada e ficou defronte para a lareira.

- No banheiro, naquela porta ali.- ele apontou o corredor e Kate apressou-se em ir buscar o kit de primeiros socorros.

Ela voltou cerca de dois minutos depois trazendo uma maleta branca com o símbolo de uma cruz vermelha na frente.

- Sente-se ali no sofá!- ela mais ordenou do que pediu.

Jack ia fazer uma piada sobre isso quando notou que ela tinha tirado a blusa e agora usava somente o sutiã rendado. Engoliu em seco. Não importava quantas vezes a visse nua, o desejo intenso era sempre o mesmo. Kate percebeu o olhar dele. Seus seios estavam túmidos de frio e praticamente furavam o tecido do sutiã.

- Hey, meus peitos não vão curar seu ferimento.- ela gracejou.

- Você que pensa!- ele retrucou. – Seus lindos seios são capazes de operar milagres em mim.

Kate riu e mandou que ele sentasse outra vez. Jack obedeceu e ela retirou anti-séptico da bolsa, junto com um chumaço de algodão. Embebeu o algodão e colocou sobre o ferimento dele.

- Au!- Jack queixou-se em alto e bom som, fazendo-a rir novamente.

- Ah, não está doendo tanto sim...

- Está doendo sim!- ele reiterou.

Kate sorriu e falou com voz doce:

- Oh, tadinho do meu amor. Quer que eu assopre?

Jack assentiu com cara de coitadinho e Kate assoprou levemente em cima do ferimento, antes de limpar o sangue que tinha escorrido.

- Pronto. O corte não foi fundo. Vai fechar logo e sem precisar de pontos.

- Que bom! Obrigado, doutora.

Ela se sentou no colo dele e beijou-lhe a boca. Parecia tão natural estar ali com ele, flertando, namorando, discutindo. Era como se estivessem juntos desde sempre. Ela não se lembrava de ter tido momentos assim com Sawyer.

- Hum, parece que você está toda molhada... – ele começou a dizer, acariciando a coxa dela por cima da calça jeans. Precisa tirar essas roupas, ou então ficará resfriada. – a mão dele foi subindo. – E eu estou dizendo isso como médico...

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um sorriso safado.

- Oh sim, eu estou muito molhada...e precisando ficar aquecida, então...

A mão dele acariciou o seio dela, fazendo-a dar um suspiro. Eles se beijaram e caíram no sofá. Kate por cima dele, rindo.

- Jack, cuidado para não bater a cabeça!- ela advertiu.

- È verdade, preciso ter cuidado! Por isso... – ele a afastou gentilmente de cima dele e levantou-se do sofá para em seguida pegá-la no colo. –... vamos para um lugar mais seguro, onde eu não bata a cabeça.

- E onde seria esse lugar?

Ele caminhou com ela nos braços para o quarto, e então para o banheiro da suíte. Era tão lindo quando o resto da casa, coberto com azulejos de motivos do mar, como sereias e cavalos marinhos, um espelho enorme na parede rodeado de luzes como a dos camarins de um artista e uma banheira redonda e espaçosa no centro.

Jack colocou Kate no chão e beijou-lhe os lábios antes de dizer:

- Que tal um banho bem demorado?

Ela sorriu e começou a despir-se enquanto Jack fazia o mesmo. Quando ela ficou só de calcinha e Jack estava a ponto de tirar a boxer, Kate parou para olhar para ele e assim que se viu livre da peça íntima, Jack ouviu Kate dizer:

- Uau!- ela admirava livremente o corpo masculino nu, os íntimos pêlos castanhos ao redor do membro ereto. Instintivamente, sua feminilidade pulsou de desejo.

- Se você disser "uau" mais uma vez, Kate, eu não respondo por mim!

- Uau!- ela repetiu por pura provocação e abaixou na frente dele, acariciando-o.

A respiração de Jack acelerou e ela adorou isso, deslizando sua mão para cima e para baixo nele antes de colocá-lo na boca e saboreá-lo. Jack a segurou pelos cabelos, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Oh, Kate, baby!

Ela o provocou o máximo que pôde antes que Jack a parasse para que continuassem a brincadeira na banheira. Ele encheu a banheira depressa com água morna e colocou sais de banho. Kate tirou a calcinha e entrou com ele na banheira.

Jack a colocou sentada, de costas para ele, entre suas coxas e com uma esponja começou a massagear-lhe as costas. Kate gemeu baixinho e recostou-se aos pêlos castanhos macios do peito dele. Ele largou a esponja e usou as duas mãos para separar-lhe as coxas e colocá-la de um jeito que ela não pudesse fechar as pernas quando ele começasse a acariciá-la.

Kate percebeu o plano dele e por instinto tentou se livrar da armadilha, mas não pôde, pois Jack usou as próprias coxas para prendê-la. Então Kate ficou toda exposta, o botão de prazer inchado e palpitante, a espera da mágica das mãos dele. Jack o pressionou, com delicadeza a princípio, mas foi intensificando os movimentos aos poucos e Kate começou a buscar por ar, gemendo de prazer.

- Ahhhh Jack...Jack...bommmm...

Ele mordiscou a orelha dela e com a mão livre, passou espuma pelos seios dela, brincando com os mamilos, se deliciando com o contraste da espuma com o rosa do seio dela. Kate mexia os quadris, acompanhando os movimentos dos dedos dele dentro dela e gritou quando o orgasmo a atingiu, tremendo levemente e sorrindo.

Jack então, retirou sua mão do sexo dela e envolveu os seios dela com ambas as mãos.

- Erga os quadris Kate, quero te possuir...

De olhos fechados, ela ergueu-se de um jeito que o membro dele se encaixasse em suas coxas, à entrada de sua feminilidade coberta de espuma. Kate usou uma das mãos para afastar a espuma e guiá-lo para o corpo quente dela.

- Hummmm... – Jack gemeu, sentindo-se acalentado pelo corpo dela à medida que se inseria nela, devagar, a umidade do enlace o enlouquecendo.

Kate mexeu o corpo para frente e para trás e Jack a tomou mais profundo e mais rápido, os gemidos dos amantes ecoando pelas paredes azulejadas. Ele recuou no corpo dela e deu uma estocada vigorosa que explodiu o clímax para Kate e sem perceber, ela estava gritando e pronunciando palavras de amor.

- Jackkkk, eu te amoooo...te amoooo...

Jack chegou ao céu também e envolveu com força seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, surpreso com a declaração de amor tão apaixonada, mas feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras porque era exatamente como se sentia também e no calor do momento parecia tão simples pronunciá-las.

- Eu te amo, Kate. Também te amo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer colocou Mandy adormecida na cama e a cobriu, carinhoso. Ana-Lucia o observada da porta do quarto. Ele tocou os cabelos cacheados da filha e beijou-lhe com carinho a testa, dizendo:

- Sonhe com os anjinhos, pequena. Papai te ama.

Ele afastou-se da cama, ainda observando sua filha dormir, com um sorriso doce nos lábios, como se tivesse tendo um sonho bom, abraçada ao gato Félix que Sawyer ganhara para ela no tiro ao alvo no parque de diversões.

- Ela é tão linda, não é?- ele comentou quando deixou o quarto e fechou a porta, acompanhando Ana pelo corredor.

- Sim.- concordou Ana. – Linda como a mãe dela.

- Fadinha, obrigado por ter permitido que eu passasse o dia inteiro com a minha filha. Você é tão boa!- ele pegou a mão dela, acariciando, mas Ana puxou a mão de volta.

- De nada.

Claire apareceu no corredor, saindo do quarto de Aaron e sorriu para os dois.

- Mandy já está dormindo?

- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer. – Obrigado por me deixar colocá-la na cama.

- Tudo bem. Ela estava precisando muito de você. Eu fico feliz que queira colocá-la na cama.

- È que, eu costumava fazer isso todas as noites e sinto falta...

- Preciso ir andando.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Eu levarei vocês até a porta.- disse Claire. – Kate deve ligar logo para saber da Mandy.

À porta, Sawyer e Ana se despediram de Claire e foram para o carro de Sawyer. O único bem que lhe havia restado além de algumas economias no banco, resultante de seus pequenos investimentos na bolsa de valores.

- Se importa de me dar uma carona?- Ana indagou. – Quero passar na casa dos meus pais antes de ir para casa.

- È claro.- ele respondeu e abriu a porta do carro para ela. Ana estranhou o galanteio, mas entrou no carro e colocou o cinto de segurança.

Fizeram o trajeto até a casa dos pais dela em silêncio. Ana-Lucia pensando no quanto tinha se divertido com Sawyer e Mandy o dia inteiro. Em alguns momentos permitiu-se fantasiar-se como sendo a mulher dele e Mandy a filha que queria ter tido. Mas logo recriminava a si mesma, porque a realidade estava longe disso.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Cortez, tudo estava muito quieto. Ana achou estranho pois ainda eram oito da noite. Desceu do carro e foi até a porta da frente, mas esta estava trancada. Sawyer encontrou um bilhete com o nome dele, preso em um lugar discreto, atrás de um vaso de planta.

"_Sawyer, eu e doña Raquel saímos para dar um passeio esta noite. A chave está escondida no balancim e tem sorvete de baunilha na geladeira. Fique à vontade._ _Ass: M. Cortez."_

- O que diz o bilhete?- Ana indagou.

- Que o patrão foi levar a patroa para um passeio.

- Ok, então eu vou telefonar e pedir um táxi para mim. Ligo pra você amanhã para combinarmos sobre Mandy.- ela disse com formalidade e já ia se afastando quando Sawyer a segurou pelo braço com delicadeza, enviando um choque elétrico pelo corpo de Ana.

- Não vai ainda não, fadinha. O bilhete também diz que tem sorvete de baunilha na geladeira. E eu sei que é o seu favorito!

- Ainda se lembra disso?- ela indagou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Seu pai comprava sorvete de baunilha e você sempre guardava um pouco pra mim pra me dar no final do expediente...

- Eu vou indo.- ela repetiu, se afastando dele. – Tenho trabalho pra fazer.

- Nada que não possa esperar por uma taça de sorvete e aposto que tem calda de chocolate.- ele disse, sedutor.

Ana-Lucia acabou sorrindo e respondeu:

- Está bem! Mas só uma taça de sorvete e eu vou embora.

Sawyer sorriu satisfeito e procurou pela chave no balancim, abrindo a porta em seguida. Eles adentraram a casa e seguiram para a cozinha. Ana-Lucia acendeu a luz e procurou pelas taças de sorvete no armário enquanto Sawyer retirava o pote de sorvete da geladeira. Eles começaram a se servir.

- Você é muito bom com a Mandy.- Ana disse de repente.

- Eu a amo. Ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Ana abaixou a cabeça e sentiu os olhos marejarem quando ele disse isso. Por que a filha de Kate tinha sido mais importante do que o bebê que ela esperava e ele renegara? Simples, porque ele amava Kate e nunca a amou. Não se cansava de repetir isso a si mesma.

Sawyer notou que ela ficara triste e baixou sua colher na taça de sorvete. Erguendo o rosto de Ana pelo queixo.

- Hey, me desculpe. Não quis deixá-la triste.

- Eu estou bem.- ela tentou parecer fria. – Sempre estive bem.

- Eu sei disso.- Sawyer respondeu. – E a admiro demais por isso, porque fadinha, eu fui um canalha com você! Foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz! Eu devia ter ficado do seu lado naquela época, mas era tão inconseqüente, imaturo...

- Não quero falar sobre isso!- ela lutava contra as lágrimas.

- Mas eu acho que nós devemos falar sim! Porque isso nos machuca e nos impede de seguir em frente, entende?

- Você seguiu em frente!- ela gritou. – Você foi embora com a Kate, se casou com ela!

- Eu quis me casar com você! Te procurei no hospital!

- Porque sentia remorso pelo acidente de carro. E quer saber? A culpa foi toda sua!

- Sim, a culpa foi toda minha! Então me deixa consertar, Analulu, me deixa fazer tudo direito agora!

- Você jamais vai fazer alguma coisa direito! Kate me disse que queria se divorciar de você porque a traía!

- Não nego que eu a traí! Mas só fiz isso porque Kate não me deu escolha! Ela era fria comigo, como uma pedra de gelo! Sabe, a primeira vez que fizemos sexo, ela ficou imóvel na cama, nem se mexeu, me olhava de um jeito estranho e eu me senti tão mal...

- Não preciso saber da sua vida sexual com a Kate!

Mas Sawyer ignorou o protesto de Ana.

- Mas com você foi tão diferente. Você se entregou de verdade pra mim desde a primeira vez, de corpo e alma, você realmente me queria...

- Cale a boca, Sawyer!

- Ana, a Kate nunca me amou!- ele a segurou pelos ombros para que ela o fitasse nos olhos. -Eu só transei com ela pela primeira vez, muito tempo depois que deixei você.

Ana piscou os olhos, incrédula.

- Não sou mais uma adolescente, Sawyer. Não precisa mentir pra mim, vocês eram namorados...

- Eu pensava que éramos, mas ela me fazia de idiota, enquanto você era minha, fadinha.

- Pare com isso!

Ele a puxou para perto, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros.

- Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e consertar tudo.- ele disse com sinceridade. – Se eu tivesse feito a coisa certa, teria um filho com você agora e estaríamos juntos e felizes...

- Não estaríamos não!- ela berrou. – Porque você não presta. Está dizendo tudo isso só porque quer que eu desista de ser advogada da Kate! Que é pra eu não ferrar você! Pra ficar com o dinheiro dela!

- Eu não dou mais a mínima pro dinheiro da Kate! O dinheiro dela nunca me fez feliz! Se não fosse pela Mandy, eu teria me separado dela há muito mais tempo.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Gostaria que acreditasse... – ele desabafou. – Porque você fadinha, é muito especial pra mim. Jamais a esqueci e tê-la novamente nos meus braços nas últimas vezes, no hotel, no seu apartamento, na oficina foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu pra me ajudar a esquecer o quanto eu me sinto fracassado enquanto homem pelo meu casamento ter dado errado, por ter feito você sofrer...eu a quero tanto, por favor me perdoe! Não consigo parar de querê-la, tentei sentir raiva de você quando descobri que era a advogada da Kate, mas não pude. Foi por isso que eu escrevi aquela carta, fadinha, porque serei para sempre seu...

Os lábios dele tremiam e os olhos dele estavam marejados. Ana sentiu as próprias lágrimas tomarem conta de seu rosto.

- Eu teria morrido se você tivesse morrido naquele acidente...

- Meu bebê morreu!- ela desabou. – E você não se importava... você me pediu pra abortar ele. Você não se importou!- os soluços invadiram-lhe a garganta e o corpo dela tremia com o choro.

Sawyer a abraçou forte, acalentando-a.

- Eu odeio você, Sawyer! Odeio!- ela dizia baixinho entre os soluços.

Sawyer beijou as lágrimas dela antes de baixar mais o rosto e tomar-lhe a boca num beijo intenso. Ana deixou-se beijar por alguns segundos, antes de se afastar e dizer:

- Quero tomar meu sorvete!

Ele a soltou e Ana começou a colocar várias colheradas de sorvete na boca como se quisesse esfriar o calor que o beijo dele tinha provocado nela. Em uma dessas colheradas, ela acabou melando a blusa e conseqüentemente o decote com calda de chocolate.

- Parece que você está suja aqui... – Sawyer comentou com voz enrouquecida.

Ana acabou sorrindo de leve, mergulhando nos olhos azuis dele que brilhavam de desejo. Sawyer abaixou-se e lambeu bem devagar o chocolate do decote dela, abrindo os botões da blusa e expondo o sutiã rendado. Recomeçando um jogo que eles haviam jogado há oito anos por muitas vezes.

- Não, Sawyer! Pare... - ela ainda tentou buscar alguma razão dentro de si, mas sua voz não parecia convicta.

E ele não parou, continuou desabotoando-lhe a blusa até que ela estivesse só de sutiã na cozinha. Isso a preocupou.

- Meus pais podem chegar...

- Vamos para o seu antigo quarto.- ele sugeriu, beijando-a na boca e carregando-a nos braços para o quarto. Ana-Lucia não o impediu.

Quando entrou com ela no quarto, Sawyer fechou a porta com o pé e a colocou sentada na cama, tirando rapidamente sua camisa e voltando a beijá-la. Ana o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto dela e devorou-lhe a boca.

Sawyer tocou-lhe a cintura e acariciou-lhe a barriga, antes de voltar para o rosto dela, beijá-la novamente e emaranhar os dedos em seus cabelos.

- Nunca me esqueci do seu cheiro, fadinha...tão bom!

Ela também não tinha se esquecido do cheiro dele e enterrou o rosto no pescoço masculino para inalar profundamente. Sawyer afastou-se dela e viu que s olhos negros queimavam de desejo.

- Você esqueceu o sorvete e a calda de chocolate, Sawyer...

- Já volto!- ele prometeu.

Durante os segundos em que ele esteve fora do quarto, Ana mal podia agüentar o próprio desejo, seu corpo inteiro ardia em loucura e ele não a fez esperar muito. A visão de seu peito nu, o botão metálico da calça aberto, o sorriso safado no rosto, o pote de sorvete de baunilha o tubo de calda de chocolate nas mãos.

- Eu preciso saborear você inteira, fadinha... – ele disse e Ana deitou-se na cama, à mercê dele.

Sawyer tirou os sapatos, as calças e a cueca boxer. Ana não desviou os olhos dele um segundo, apreciando o nível de excitação dele.

- Você vai me lambuzar inteira?- ela indagou maliciosa. – E vamos fazer amor gostoso? De novo e de novo?- a voz dela não era mais que um gemido.

Ele sorriu e foi até ela na cama, beijando-a delicadamente antes de soltar o fecho frontal do sutiã branco rendado e expor os seios dela.

- Que coisa linda! Adoro seus seios! Você sempre foi tão gostosinha!- ele elogiou, passando as mãos por eles e apertando levemente os bicos escuros, fascinado pelo corpo curvilíneo dela. Ana sempre tivera aquele corpo glorioso, desde novinha e ele evitava olhá-la muito para que Seu Manoel nunca percebesse, mas era completamente ciente da beleza dela.

Sawyer pegou o pote de sorvete e encheu uma colher generosa, levando-a aos lábios de Ana. Ela riu e saboreou o creme gelado e doce, lambendo os lábios. Ele beijou os lábios dela e tremeu levemente ao senti-los frios por causa do sorvete.

Ana-Lucia lambuzou o dedo de sorvete e passou nos lábios dele, fazendo com que Sawyer sugasse seu dedo. Sawyer pegou o tubo de calda de chocolate que tinha colocado sobre a cômoda e despejou um pouco sobre os seios e a barriga dela, fazendo um coração ao redor do umbigo. Ana arqueou o corpo instintivamente, querendo que ele a tocasse e Sawyer riu da impaciência dela.

- Minha sa-fadinha...

Ele se abaixou e lambeu um mamilo besuntado com chocolate, colocando a auréola inteira do seio na boca e sugando.

- Hummmmmm... – Ana gemeu, de olhos fechados.

Sawyer repetiu o movimento no outro seio e desceu pelo corpo dela, lambendo todo o chocolate espalhado, dando atenção especial ao umbigo que penetrou com sua língua, fazendo-a arquejar.

Ana-Lucia pegou o tubo das mãos dele e espalhou chocolate sobre o peito masculino antes de dar uma generosa lambida. Sawyer gemeu. Ela continuou sua exploração besuntando a barriga dele de chocolate e descendo.

- Eu sempre soube que o chocolate combinava com tudo... – ela disse, enlouquecendo-o, lambendo calda de chocolate na parte mais íntima do corpo dele.

- Ai, meu Deus, Ana, você vai me matar!

Ela o lambeu até que o corpo dele estivesse livre do doce. Sawyer então a segurou pelos pulsos, com certa força, Ana gemeu:

- Adoro quando você me pega assim, meu mecânico delicioso!

Sawyer a beijou na boca, intensamente, sugando os lábios dela de tal forma que Ana não conseguiu respirar por alguns segundos. Quando ela sentiu que podia respirar, puxou o ar para dentro com força e se agarrou ao corpo dele.

- Adoro seu corpo no meu, Sawyer...

Ele besuntou os lábios dela com sorvete e eles voltaram a se beijar. Depois ele desceu novamente pelo pescoço, mordendo e sugando. Enterrou a cabeça nos seios e sentiu a maciez dos mamilos com a língua, arrancando gritinhos de prazer de Ana-Lucia. Quando ele chegou à junção entre as coxas, Sawyer melou a parte interna das coxas dela com chocolate. Ana sentiu o ventre pulsar e segurou na fronha do travesseiro, enterrando as unhas no colchão. Sawyer lambeu devagar o local onde tinha sujado. Foi lambendo até estar pertinho da intimidade dele. Ana podia sentir a respiração quente dele sobre si e sentiu que ficava mais molhada.

Sawyer ergueu o olhar para Ana e viu expectativa nos olhos dela, tesão, desejo, a respiração acelerada.

- O chocolate estava delicioso, mas sei que tem um doce mais saboroso aqui para eu experimentar... – ele disse, acariciando as coxas dela de cima a baixo.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu as pernas num convite para que ele a provasse. Sawyer não hesitou e passou a língua entre os lábios do sexo dela, tocando, provando, explorando. Os dedos masculinos começaram a brincar com ela também ao mesmo tempo em que a língua se deliciava com as dobras femininas.

Ela mais uma vez estava em êxtase nos braços de Sawyer, esquecendo todo o passado somente para se sentir assim, tão completa outra vez. Sawyer se deliciou com ela por um longo tempo, dando a ela prazer ininterrupto até que a ereção começou a incomodá-lo demais, ele precisava estar dentro dela.

- Fadinha, eu preciso de você.

- Então vem, meu amor, me toma! Tudo o que eu quero é você dentro de mim!

Ele posicionou-se sobre ela, afastando-lhe as coxas com os joelhos, na posição mais clássica e romântica que existia e a penetrou num certeiro e lento golpe. Ana adorou aquela posição, não precisava de contorcionismos sexuais naquele momento, só queria se sentir desejada e amada pelo único homem que amou na vida.

Sawyer abraçou-a carinhosamente quando se sentiu todo dentro dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Para sempre seu...seja minha fadinha...

Ana não respondeu e Sawyer se retirou dela, voltando a investir com mais força.

- Ana, por favor diga que sim! Diga que me quer de volta!

As coxas dela se apertaram com força ao redor dos quadris dele e ela disse, entre gemidos de prazer:

- Ah, que se dane! Eu quero você! Sawyer eu o quero de volta! Não me deixe mais!

Sawyer ergueu os quadris e segurando as pernas dela a penetrou mais fundo fazendo-a suspirar. Uma de suas mãos desceu e acariciou-lhe o botão de prazer. Sorriu quando Ana deixou escapar um grito.

Tudo era maravilhoso naquele momento, naquele instante roubado de prazer. Não havia nenhum outro lugar onde Sawyer e Ana desejassem estar. Ele queria ser dela para sempre e Ana finalmente o aceitara de volta. Mas fora daquela cama, longe daquele momento mágico eles poderiam esquecer os erros do passado e finalmente viver juntos?

Continua...

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Manoel Cortez despertou cedo sentindo o cheiro de café delicioso que vinha da cozinha. Raquel costumava acordar sempre muito mais cedo do que ele e preparar o café da manhã, mesmo que eles fossem dormir um pouco mais tarde do que o usual na noite anterior.

Ele levantou da cama, tomou um bom banho e se preparou para mais um dia. Manoel pretendia ir a uma feira de peças automotivas no centro da cidade. Ele estava ansioso para ver as novidades do mercado e pretendia convidar Sawyer para ir com ele.

Estava tão empolgado com isso que quando chegou à cozinha esperava encontrar Sawyer pronto para tomar café e saírem. Quanto mais cedo chegassem à feira, melhor. Poderiam comprar as novidades mais interessantes.

_- Buenos dias, mi amor_- disse Raquel ao ver o marido na cozinha.

- Bom dia, querida.- respondeu ele beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. – O Sawyer ainda não levantou?

- Eu ainda não o vi.- disse Raquel. – Acho que ainda está dormindo. Nem mesmo o cheiro do café foi capaz de despertá-lo.

- Bem, ele não deve ter chegado muito tarde ontem já que estava passeando com a filha.

- E com Lulu também.- lembrou Raquel.

- _Mi amor_, não te parece estranho essa história toda da Lulu ser advogada da ex-mulher do Sawyer? Eu não gosto disso. Parece haver uma animosidade entre eles por causa disso.

- Ou outra coisa.- acrescentou Raquel.

- Que outra coisa?- Manoel quis saber.

- Nada, eu estava apenas pensando alto, querido.

- Pensando alto?- ele retrucou.

- Por que não vai acordar o Sawyer?- ela sugeriu. – Sei que está ansioso para irem à feira.

- Como sabe disso?

- Ora, Manoel, você ficou falando disso ontem à noite toda, nem parecia que estamos em encontro.

- Oh, _perdoname cariño_. Vou te recompensar, eu prometo.- ele beijou-lhe a mão com ternura.

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada com a sua obsessão por carros. Agora vai acordar o Sawyer enquanto eu preparo o bacon e os ovos.

Manoel sorriu para a esposa e foi bater à porta do antigo quarto de Ana onde Sawyer dormia. Bateu mais de três vezes e ele não abriu a porta. Manoel então resolveu entrar. Sawyer estava dormindo profundamente, a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

- Sawyer?- Manoel chamou.

Sawyer acordou de repente com o olhar assustado. Manoel fez um sinal com a mão para que ele se acalmasse.

- Hey, amigo, sou eu. Me desculpe vir acordá-lo, mas é que eu queria te fazer um convite.

- Um convite?- Sawyer indagou, quase gaguejando.

- É, está tendo uma feira de auto-peças no centro da cidade. Acho que comentei com você, não comentei?

Sawyer sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto. Ana-Lucia dormia completamente nua ao seu lado embaixo do edredon depois de uma noite maravilhosa de muito sexo e agora o pai dela estava no quarto prestes a descobrir tudo e matá-lo com toda a certeza ainda que Ana-Lucia fosse maior de idade.

- Ah...é...sim...o senhor comentou...

Manoel viu um sutiã branco de renda pendurado na cadeira da escrivaninha e segurou a peça pelas alças antes de indagar a Sawyer:

- O que é isso?

- Isso é...- Sawyer sentiu a garganta seca, de repente não sabia o que dizer.

Foi então que Ana-Lucia resolveu se espreguiçar inconscientemente, colocando os delicados pés com unhas pintadas de vermelho para fora do edredon além de soltar um gemidinho de quem estava acordando.

- Hummmmm...

Sawyer sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Era agora que Manoel descobriria tudo.

- Oh!- Manoel largou o sutiã na cadeira novamente. – Então você não está sozinho? Me desculpe, eu não sabia.- ele agora cochichava para não acordar a companhia de Sawyer.

- Tudo bem... – Sawyer falou baixinho, ansioso para que o homem deixasse o quarto.

- Olha, eu não me importo que você traga amigas para cá, mas tenho certeza que _doña Raquel _ não ia gostar nada disso, por isso eu sugiro que da próxima vez você marque seus encontros em outro lugar, está bem assim?

- Sim, Seu Manoel. Peço desculpas. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

- Eu vou dizer a Raquel que você não vai comigo à feira porque está indisposto e então convencerei ela a ir comigo e você terá tempo para se despedir de sua amiga.

- Como quiser, chefe!- disse Sawyer, um pouco mais aliviado e rezando para que Ana não despertasse de vez e estragasse tudo. Ele procurou manter o edredon cobrindo o rosto dela.

Manoel saiu do quarto e Sawyer se levantou depressa para trancar a porta. Não podia mais se arriscar à outra entrada do chefe no quarto como aquela. Ana se moveu mais uma vez na cama e ergueu o lençol do rosto.

- Bom dia... – ela disse, com a voz ainda meio grogue pelo sono. – Que bela visão pra se ter de manhã.- ela brincou pois Sawyer estava em pé, nu, no meio do quarto.

- Você não imagina o que acabou de acontecer, fadinha?- ele indagou indo se sentar na cama com ela.

- O que foi?

- O seu pai estava aqui no quarto, então vamos falar bem baixinho, certo?

- _Dios!_- ela sussurrou. – _Papa_ estava aqui? Ele nos viu...?- o olhar dela era de desespero.

- Ele sabe que eu estou com uma mulher aqui, mas não sabe que é você, portanto relaxa, baby.

- _Caramba_!- Ana exclamou e se jogou na cama. – E agora, como eu vou fazer pra sair daqui sem ser vista?

- O seu pai disse que vai levar a sua mãe à feira de auto-peças no centro, então teremos tempo para nos recompormos.

Ana cruzou os braços sobre os seios.

- Que ótimo! E o que nós vamos ficar fazendo enquanto eles ainda estão aqui?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e Ana-Lucia fez cara de incredulidade:

- Ah, você não está falando sério, está?

No momento seguinte ele a jogou sobre a cama e ficou sobre ela, afastando o lençol de seu corpo. Ana segurou uma risadinha. Sawyer beijou-lhe a boca, repetidas vezes antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço e os seios.

Ana gemeu suavemente sentindo Sawyer se posicionar entre suas coxas e roçar o corpo contra o dela. Ela o segurou pelos ombros e beijou-lhe até deixá-lo sem fôlego. Sawyer se empurrou contra ela, penetrando-a ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os seios de Ana, apertando-os.

Ela prendeu as pernas com força ao redor dos quadris dele e eles fizeram amor depressa, se movimentando um contra o outro numa dança frenética, quase sem emitir nenhum som para que os pais de Ana-Lucia não ouvissem.

Quando os Cortez se foram, Ana tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu. Precisava voltar para casa o quanto antes. Sua mente estava um mar de confusão depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e ela estava precisando urgente de um momento a sós para colocar as idéias no lugar.

Ela viu que Sawyer estava pondo café da manhã para dois na cozinha, mas sabia que não podia ficar. Sawyer viu que ela estava pronta para ir embora e indagou:

- Hey, fadinha, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Ana virou-se.

- Tenho coisas a fazer – ela tentou manter a conversa num nível impessoal. Como se não tivesse passado a noite transando loucamente com ele e mais uma vez pela manhã. O mesmo homem que arruinara sua vida e que prometera odiar pra sempre. O marido de sua cliente mais importante. Ana quase gemeu de raiva de si mesma. Quando aprenderia a lição?

Sawyer andou até ela, com aquele andar de predador, o sorriso preguiçoso.

- Hoje é domingo, amor e nós ainda nem terminamos – ele tentou puxá-la pra si, mas Ana esquivou-se.

- Agora não, Sawyer – falou ríspida e ele franziu o cenho.

- Qual o problema, Ana? Achei que estivesse tudo bem entre nós. Você estava toda animadinha na cama agarrada no meu pescoço não faz nem vinte minutos.

- Ah Sawyer você faz tudo parecer tão fácil, mas não é bem assim!

- Vai me dizer que o que fizemos não representou nada pra você?- ele indagou com seriedade.

- Foi sexo. Sexo do bom. Mas apenas sexo.

Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Não foi só sexo e você sabe disto. Há negócios inacabados entre nós, Ana lulu. E eu não vou deixar você escapar tão fácil desta vez.

Ana deu um riso nervoso.

- Escapar? Foi você quem fugiu, não eu! Eu corria atrás de você ou esqueceu disto?

-Eu me lembro bem, e me lembro também que você era uma tentação maior do que eu gostaria.

- Você amava a Kate .

- Amava sim, e fui um idiota por me iludir achando que ela também gostava de mim. Desperdicei oito anos da minha vida. Deveria ter ficado com quem gostava de mim de verdade

- Oh, claro! Eu seria uma bela substituta.

- Seria muito mais e sabe disto. Eu era tolo o suficiente há oito anos, mas eu mudei. A noite passada apenas me fez ver o que quero de verdade agora.

- E o que você quer? – era uma pergunta perigosa, mas ela tinha que fazer.

Ele ajoelhou e Ana pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Soltou uma exclamação de choque quando ele segurou suas mãos frias.

- Eu quero você. Ana-Lucia Cortez, quer casar comigo?

Por segundos intermináveis ela apenas o fitou horrorizada e... encantada. O coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Era como estar em algum sonho bizarro. Um sonho que ela tivera há muito tempo atrás, mas que ficara no esquecimento... até aquele momento.

Mas a realidade se interpôs bem rápido. Já aprendera da pior forma possível que sonhos nunca se tornavam realidade. Soltou as mãos da dele e deu um passo atrás.

- Que brincadeira é esta?

- Acha que estou brincando? – ele falou perigosamente baixo. Ana podia ver a fúria crescendo nele.

- E não é só o que é capaz de fazer?

Ele levantou-se e segurou seus ombros.

- Eu não estou brincando! E vou te provar – ele tentou beijá-la, mas Ana o empurrou.

- Acha que tudo se resolve assim? É só me beijar e eu cairei feito uma idiota? Deve mesmo estar de brincadeira!

- O que eu posso fazer pra te provar que mudei?

- Nada. É tarde demais Sawyer, não vê?

- Não é tarde demais; Vai deixar o passado sempre entre a gente? Vai jogar fora o que temos por isto?

- Pra você é fácil falar. Não foi você que penou num hospital depois de ouvir que seu filho era indesejável.

- Eu vou me arrepender disto pra sempre, mas não posso mudar o que passou!

- È esta a questão.

- Ana, por favor, me escuta. Eu sei que fui um canalha. E Deus sabe que não sou um homem que valha muita coisa, mas eu quero consertar as coisas. Quero fazer tudo certo desta vez. Meu divórcio vai sair em poucos dias e então eu falarei com seu pai.

- Não...

- Sim...

- Sawyer, por favor...

Ele a soltou.

- Ok, eu vou te dar espaço. E tempo. Mas nós voltaremos a ter esta conversa, fadinha.

Ana suspirou se sentindo muito cansada.

- E a Mandy?- ele perguntou e Ana teve a infeliz lembrança de que ainda tinha que sair com Sawyer e sua filha por mais um dia. Por mais que tivesse adorado sair com eles no dia anterior seria muito difícil repetir a dose porque se sentia fragilizada demais depois de passar a noite com Sawyer e poderia sucumbir outra vez á sedução dele.

- Ligo pra você mais tarde.

Mas Sawyer não deixou que ela fosse embora sem um beijo. Antes que Ana deixasse a cozinha ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou por longos minutos.

- Te vejo depois.- ele disse finalmente e Ana, ainda zonza pelo beijo e tudo o que tinha acontecido deixou a casa dos pais pela porta dos fundos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O aroma forte de café vindo da cozinha despertou Jack naquela manhã fria de domingo. Ele sorriu e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, esticando os músculos. Passar a noite inteira amando Kate tinha sido exaustivo e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo.

Há quanto tempo ele não se sentia assim tão vivo? Naquele momento lamentou os anos em que viveu com Sarah num casamento apático e sem sentido. Ele sempre amara Kate, desde a primeira vez em que a vira no portão no colégio. Devia ter sido menos orgulhoso e jamais ter saído do lado dela quando tiveram sua primeira noite juntos. Então sua mãe não teria tido oportunidade de criar toda aquela situação com Sarah que levou ao mal entendido que causou a separação dos dois.

Mas agora ele estava tendo uma nova oportunidade com Kate e não a desperdiçaria. Por isso a convidara para aquele fim de semana romântico nas montanhas, para poderem finalmente viver o que tinham negado a si mesmos no passado. E nada mais atrapalharia. Ele esperaria Kate resolver a situação de seu divórcio e então eles poderiam pensar em um futuro juntos, oficialmente.

O café estava cheirando tão bem que Jack não pôde mais ficar na cama. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Depois foi encontrar Kate na cozinha. Ela estava cortando grossas fatias de pão e passando manteiga de amendoim. Usava apenas o suéter de Jack e meias coloridas de frio, os cabelos estavam soltos. Ela estava linda.

Jack recostou-se à soleira da porta da cozinha e disse:

- Pensei que modelos famosas não gostassem de acordar cedo.

- E eu achei que cirurgiões levantassem antes do galo cantar.- ela respondeu largando a faca de pão e limpando os farelos no suéter dele.

- Bom dia, amor.- disse ele, carinhoso indo abraçá-la.

Kate o beijou na bochecha e disse:

- Bom dia, doutor. Como passou a noite?

- Estou exausto.- ele respondeu brincando com um cacho rebelde dos cabelos dela. – Uma loba entrou debaixo das cobertas comigo ontem à noite e me exauriu.

- Que loba malvada!- disse Kate rindo e o beijando na boca.

Jack deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e desceu dando um tapinha nas nádegas. Kate beliscou o braço dele e voltou sua atenção novamente para o preparo do café da manhã.

- O que vamos fazer hoje?- perguntou.

- Gosta de cavalos?- indagou Jack servindo-se de uma fatia de pão besuntada com manteiga de amendoim.

- Acho que sim.- ela respondeu.

- Como acha que sim?- retrucou Jack. – Ou você gosta ou não, baby.

- Eu gosto, mas nunca cavalguei.- ela comentou. – Porque nunca tive tempo. Desde que me tornei modelo nunca tive tempo pra muita coisa, estava sempre desfilando.

- Bem, desde que me tornei médico também não tinha muito tempo, mas costumava cavalgar com freqüência antes no rancho dos meus pais.

- Eu sei.- disse ela. – Eu vi você cavalgando da última vez em que estivemos lá. Parecia tão confiante... – ela provocou.

- Então você estava prestando atenção em mim naquele dia? Achei que me odiava.

- E odeio.- ela disse rindo antes de lambuzá-lo com creme de amendoim no rosto e lambê-lo até chegar aos lábios.

Jack a puxou para seu colo.

- Eu adoraria ensinar você a cavalgar. Podemos ir a um pequeno rancho que tem aqui perto e passear nas montanhas a galope, tem um lago que quero te mostrar...

- O lago do alce?- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quer seu casaco de volta?

Jack deu uma risada.

- Quer cavalgar ou não?

- Sim, Jack, eu quero.

Ele a beijou na ponta do nariz e disse:

- Vamos andando até o vilarejo mais próximo, não é longe e dessa vez eu sei o caminho.

- È bom saber mesmo.- ela disse fingindo zanga e Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de dizer:

- Não adianta fazer cara de zangada não porque eu sei o que fazer para acabar com essa sua zanga.

- O quê?- ela rolou os olhos verdes e Jack começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Kate pulou fora do colo dele e correu pela cozinha. – Fique longe de mim, Shephard!

- Nada disso!- disse ele. – Quando eu te pegar, vai se arrepender de ter me provocado, mocinha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A água do chuveiro caindo sob suas costas finalmente trouxe à tona as lágrimas que Ana-Lucia tentava segurar desde que deixara a casa dos pais naquela manhã. Por que tinha feito aquilo consigo mesma? Por que transara com Sawyer depois de mais uma vez ter jurado que não o faria?

Nunca, jamais deveria ter sucumbido ao chame dele e agora estava arruinada. Pusera sua carreira em risco por causa de mais uma noite de paixão. E se Kate descobrisse o que ela havia feito e contasse a Goodwin? Ele cancelaria a sociedade deles por sua falta de ética e Ana teria que começar do zero em Los Angeles.

Talvez devesse largar o caso. Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Aquele era seu primeiro grande caso e devia continuar até o fim. Só restava agora rever suas ações e colocar os pés no chão novamente.

Amava Sawyer. Já bastava de negar isso a si mesma. E sim, ele estava certo, a última noite tinha sido mais do que sexo, pelo menos para ela. Passara um dia inteiro na companhia dele e da filha e conhecera um Sawyer muito diferente do que conhecera há oito anos, mas isso não significava que ele tivesse realmente mudado. Se ele fosse um bom homem por que Kate se separaria dele?

Kate contou a ela quando se reencontraram pela primeira vez os motivos pelo qual queria se separar de Sawyer. Então por que ela não queria acreditar nisso? Sawyer tinha sido tão terno com ela na noite passada como nunca tinha sido antes e tudo o que Ana queria desesperadamente era voltar correndo para os braços dele.

Mas não podia fazer isso. A despeito de começar a confiar nele outra vez, precisava esperar para ver se o divórcio dele e Kate realmente sairia e então poderia pensar se ele estava arrependido ou não sobre o passado e se valia a pena ter um relacionamento de verdade com ele.

Sim, seria isso que faria. Ana pensou com as costas apoiadas contra a parede de azulejos do banheiro. Ela concluiria seu trabalho com Kate e então poderia dar uma chance a Sawyer. Ele se desculpara cem vezes na cama tentando se redimir por tê-la abandonado no passado. Mas esse ainda não era o momento de ficarem juntos e Ana-Lucia diria isso a ele naquele mesmo domingo quando fossem levar Mandy para mais um passeio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mandy, querida, é a mamãe.- disse Kate ao telefone depois que ela e Jack chegaram à vila nas montanhas.

- Oi, mamãe.- disse a menina radiante do outro lado da linha.

- Como você está?- indagou Kate. – Está se divertindo com o seu pai?

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Fomos ao parque de diversões ontem, eu, ele e a fadinha.

- Fadinha?- Kate retrucou.

- Sim, a amiga do papai.

- Está falando de Ana-Lucia?

- Aham.- a menina assentiu. – Papai disse que ela é uma fada e que eu não posso contar isso para ninguém. Mas pra você eu posso, mamãe.

Kate sorriu.

- Sim, pra mim você pode. – ela achou estranho que Sawyer tivesse dito isso a Mandy sobre Ana-Lucia já que ela era sua advogada, mas também não pensou muito nisso. – Aonde vocês irão hoje?

- Papai acabou de me ligar. Disse que vamos ao clube.

- Parece divertido, querida. Mas tome cuidado, princesa. Só entre na piscina com seu pai ou com Ana, está bem?

- Sim, mamãe. – Mandy fez uma pausa e em seguida perguntou. – Quando você volta? Estou com saudades.

O coração de Kate se encheu de alegria ao ouvir que a filha sentia saudades dela.

- Eu volto hoje mesmo, devo estar chegando à noite. Agora estou indo andar a cavalo com o Jack.

- Que legal!- Mandy exclamou. – Mãe, um dia posso ter um pônei?

Kate ficou pensando onde colocariam um pônei na casa em que ela estava querendo comprar em LA, mas logo se lembrou do rancho da família de Jack. Estavam juntos e quem sabe ele não se importaria se ela desse um pônei a Mandy e o animal ficasse vivendo no rancho junto com os outros cavalos da família.

- Vou pensar no assunto, amor, está bem?

Jack apareceu perto da cabine telefônica trazendo dois belos cavalos de raça pelas rédeas e sorriu para Kate. Ela fez um sinal de que já estava indo.

- Filha, também estou morrendo de saudades e ansiosa para voltar para casa. Nos veremos hoje à noite. Obedeça ao papai está bem?

- Sim, mamãe.- respondeu ela e em seguida acrescentou. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo também, mais do que tudo.- disse Kate antes de desligar o telefone.

Quando ela saiu da cabine estava enxugando as lágrimas. Jack olhou com ar interrogativo para ela.

- O que houve?- indagou. – Algo errado com Mandy?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Está tudo bem é que...ela estava tão carinhosa ao telefone, disse que sente saudades, que me ama...oh Jack!

- Eu não disse a você que tudo o que ela precisava era de um pouco de tempo com o pai?

- Estou tão feliz que as coisas estejam melhorando.

- E vão melhorar ainda mais.- Jack garantiu com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

Kate voltou sua atenção para os cavalos.

- Jack eles são lindos, mas não sei se eu consigo.

- Não se preocupe que vou te ajudar.- disse ele. – Acabei de falar com um mecânico, eles estão indo buscar o carro e o deixarão nova em folha até a hora em que voltarmos para LA. Agora podemos curtir nosso passeio sem preocupações e eu posso conseguir meu casaco favorito de volta com o alce.

- Jack!- Kate resmungou. – Não vamos procurar o alce.

Ele riu e começou a ajudá-la a montar no cavalo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer espirrou água nas pernas de Ana-Lucia e ela baixou os óculos escuros para olhar para ele. Ela usava um daqueles chapéus de madame com uma faixa de seda e um maiô de cor azul, comportado. Estava de serviço e não usaria um de seus minúsculos biquínis. Sawyer se lembrava bem como ela era com um biquíni daqueles e depois de vê-la nua na noite anterior sua imaginação podia ir muito mais longe.

- Quer parar de me molhar.- ela pediu com seriedade. – Não estou disposta a entrar na água.

- Que estranho!- Sawyer exclamou com um de seus belos sorrisos. – Pensei que sereias gostassem de água, se bem que você é uma fada então...

- Papai!- Mandy chamou boiando ao lado dele com uma bóia colorida enfiada na cintura. – Vamos descer no tobogã?- ela indagou ansiosa.

- Vamos sim, princesa.

- Fadinha, quer ir ao tobogã com a gente?- Mandy perguntou.

- Não, obrigada meu anjo.

- Ah por que não?- Sawyer imitou a manha da filha. – Só vai ser divertido se você vier.

- È melhor não. – Ana respondeu. – Estou indisposta.

Sawyer ficou sério e disse:

- Indisposta? Hum, mas você não estava hoje de manhã.

Ana ficou corada com o comentário na frente de Mandy e respondeu:

- Pois é, comecei a me sentir assim hoje cedo e não posso entrar na água.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Sawyer saindo da piscina. – Ele usava um calção de banho ironicamente da mesma cor do dela. Não era como o dos outros homens no clube familiar. A sunga de Sawyer era justa, larga dos lados e modelava maravilhosamente bem o corpo masculino. Gotas de água escorregavam pelo peito bronzeado fazendo Ana suspirar. O homem era uma tentação ambulante e várias mulheres torceram o pescoço para olhar para ele, inclusive as casadas.

Sawyer tirou Mandy da água usando apenas um braço.

- Fadinha, será que você podia tirar uma foto nossa descendo no tobogã?- ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Ana respondeu.

Ela seguiu pai e filha até o tobogã e preparou a máquina digital para bater a foto quando eles descessem. Sawyer e Mandy desceram depressa pelo tobogã gritando e rindo. Ana conseguiu pegar uma boa foto deles. Estava examinando a foto quando ouviu duas mulheres comentando atrás dela:

- Você viu esse homem que acabou de descer no tobogã? Um espetáculo!

- Meu Deus, o calor aumentou!- disse a outra. – Você viu a sunga dele?

- Aham. Mas gostei mais do que está dentro da sunga.

As duas trocaram risinhos cúmplices. Ana-Lucia ficou louca de ciúmes quando ouviu o que aquelas mulheres diziam e quando estava voltando para a cadeira onde tomava sol junto da piscina ela empurrou as duas na água fazendo parecer um acidente.

- Oh, me desculpem, sinto muito...eu sinto mesmo.- as duas mulheres ficaram olhando para ela sem nada dizer. – Vagabundas!- Ana resmungou quando se afastou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate desceu do cavalo um pouco desajeitada, mas conseguiu pisar firme no chão. Jack bateu palmas para ela.

- È, com o tempo você se tornará uma verdadeira amazona.- disse ele.

- Eu amei esse cavalo. – ela acariciou a cabeça do animal, encostando seu rosto no focinho dele.

Jack entregou-lhe um torrão de açúcar que tirou de um saquinho do bolso da calça.

- Tome, dê isso a ele.

- Você quer isso, quer?- Kate deu o açúcar ao cavalo que o comeu depressa e relinchou.

Jack prendeu os cavalos a uma árvore e puxou Kate pela mão para que eles dessem um passeio a pé. Ele a levou até o alto de uma pequena colina e Kate pôde vislumbrar a vista maravilhosa das montanhas.

- Esse lugar é celestial. Me faz sentir tanta paz.

Jack a abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu também gosto muito daqui, mas poder apreciar essa vista com você é ainda mais especial.

Kate sorriu e o beijou. O frio tinha amainado e o lago convidava a um mergulho.

- Quer nadar?- ele indagou.

- Mas nós não trouxemos roupas de banho, Jack.

- E quem precisa de roupa de banho?

Ele começou a tirar a camisa e Kate piscou os olhos para ele, mas estava tentada a tirar as próprias roupas também.

- Jack, não podemos, e se alguém aparecer?

- Kate, por que acha que gosto desse lugar? Porque é escondido. A única pessoa que pode aparecer por aqui é o alce.

Kate gargalhou e então tirou a camiseta também. Jack admirou a pele de alabastro dela à luz do sol quando ela tirou as calças, ficando só de lingerie. Ele então fez menção de tirar a boxer mas Kate o parou:

- Jack, to falando sério, é muito arriscado.

Mas ele não ligou para ela e tirou a boxer, empilhando junto com sua roupa.

- Qual é o problema, amor? Não gosta de viver perigosamente?

Sim, Jack era muito perigoso, Kate pensou ao ver a ereção dele assim que ele se despiu por completo. Ela também queria cometer aquela loucura e apressou-se em tirar o sutiã e a calcinha.

- Os cavalos vão nos ver.- ela disse indo até ele, sentindo a brisa arrepiar-lhe os pêlos finos do corpo.

- Não tem problema.- disse ele. – O máximo que pode acontecer é eles ficarem excitados e resolverem fazer o mesmo, mas como são cavalos machos...

- Jack!- Kate exclamou rindo e eles caminharam de mãos dadas até o lago.

- Você é tão linda. – ele elogiou admirando o bumbum dela. – Estou louco pra te agarrar!

- Pelo menos faça isso dentro do lago.- respondeu ela puxando para a água.

A temperatura estava deliciosa. O lago estava morno apesar do frio intenso que fizera no dia anterior.

- A temperatura desse lago nunca muda.- explicou ele.

- È gostoso.- Kate disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

O gesto sedutor não passou desapercebido a Jack e ele puxou-a para um beijo terno antes de aprofundar a língua na boca de Kate. Ela se esfregou no corpo dele e gemeu. A temperatura do lago ajudando a deixá-los mais excitados.

Jack puxou-a para si fazendo com que Kate enganchasse as pernas nos quadris dele. Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e sentiu o membro masculino sondando sua intimidade.

- Vamos mais pra lá!- ela apontou para um paredão de pedra liso onde podiam se encostar. Se ela tivesse onde se apoiar ele poderia penetrá-la mais profundamente.

Jack a imprensou contra a parede de pedra e Kate separou as pernas. As mãos dela descendo pelas costas dele até o traseiro masculino, acariciando-o com vontade. Ele investiu contra ele, deslizando para dentro devagar e Kate gritou de prazer.

Os quadris se moveram frenéticos um contra o outro. Jack beijou o pescoço de Kate e mordiscou o botão cor de rosa de seu seio. Ela lambeu o peito dele e buscou sua boca novamente. Jack não negou beijos a ela enquanto sua mão descia e buscava a feminilidade de Kate, roçando os pêlos acastanhados até encontrar o ponto fraco dela.

Kate então se moveu contra ele com mais força buscando o êxtase absoluto. Jack jogou o corpo para trás e então para frente. Repetiu o movimento por diversas vezes até ouvir Kate gemer sem controle. Arfando, ela chegou ao êxtase gritando o nome dele.

Jack relaxou contra ela deixando vir o próprio gozo com um gemido gutural. Ainda ficaram abraçados por longo tempo antes que ele deixasse o corpo dela e eles se pusessem a nadar no lago, completamente relaxados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy ingeriu com prazer a primeira garfada de macarrão e molho de tomate de seu prato na hora do almoço. Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia, desconfiado e disse:

- Ok, essa é a única transgressão das regras de Kate que estou fazendo com minha filha. Ela não gosta que a Mandy coma muito macarrão com molho de tomate, mas de vez em quando...

- Por favor fadinha, não conte nada à minha mãe.- implrou Mandy.

Ana sorriu e piscou cúmplice para Sawyer. Ela estava tentando se distrair o máximo que podia e esquecer o próprio dilema. Quando ela se levantou pedindo licença para ir ao banheiro, Sawyer disse a Mandy logo depois que Ana saiu:

- Doçura, pode pedir sorvete quando terminar tá? O papai vai fazer uma coisa rapidinho e já volta.

Mandy assentiu e ele foi esperar Ana do lado de fora do banheiro feminino. Quando ela saiu, ele a segurou pelo braço e a beijou. Ana o empurrou com olhos assustados:

- O que está fazendo?

- Vai continuar me ignorando o resto da tarde, Ana?- ele indagou.

- Estamos com sua filha.- ela disse fitando a menina que estava sentada sozinha à mesa.

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Eu disse a você o que penso hoje de manhã e você prometeu me dar espaço.

- Sim, mas...

- Sem mas Sawyer!- disse ela com firmeza e se afastou dele voltando para a mesa onde estava Mandy.

Sawyer encostou a cabeça na parede pensando que reconquistar Ana-Lucia seria a coisa mais difícil que ele já tivera que fazer na vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate suspirou, olhando a paisagem bucólica do campo sendo substituída lentamente pela paisagem urbana de Los Angeles pela janela do carro quando deixaram as montanhas. E conforme a paisagem ia mudando, seu humor mudava também.

Enquanto estavam nas montanhas, escondidos do mundo, tudo parecia tão perfeito e certo. Como se nada fosse atingi-los. Nada mais importava. Mas não era verdade. Existiam muitas coisas entre eles. Principalmente o segredo que guardava a sete chaves. Mandy.

Sabia que, pra poder ficar realmente com Jack teria que contar a verdade. Mas a que preço? E será que Jack a perdoaria por ter escondido Mandy dele por todo este tempo?

Kate tinha medo. Medo que tudo acabasse de novo. Como agüentaria se separar de Jack novamente? Uma vez já fora doloroso demais. E ainda era uma adolescente. Agora, que sabia exatamente o que sentia e o quanto ele era importante não queria arriscar perdê-lo. Mas como sairia daquela enrascada sem machucar ninguém?

Jack segurou sua mão quando o carro adentrou os portões da mansão Shephard e a fitou com um o olhar interrogativo

- Está tudo bem?

Kate se obrigou a sorrir.

- Sim, está.

Parecia que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o carro parou em frente à casa e Kate esqueceu dos problemas ao ver Mandy correndo. Ela estava com tantas saudades de sua filhinha.

- Mamãe!

Ela saiu do carro e Mandy pulou em seu colo.

- Você voltou

Kate a apertou forte.

- Eu disse que voltaria. Que saudades de você lindinha.

- Ai mamãe, assim você me sufoca.- disse a menina tentando se livrar do abraço de urso da mãe.

Kate riu e a soltou, mas para sua surpresa, Mandy correu para abraçar Jack também.

- Jack!

- Oi, pequena. Como você está?- disse ele pegando Mandy no colo.

- Eu estou ótima, me diverti muito com o meu pai. Ele é muito, muito divertido.

- Imagino.- disse Jack com um sorriso sincero.

Eles entraram na casa e Claire os recebeu com Aaron no colo.

- Ai meu Deus, já posso ouvir os sinos da igreja.- disse Claire ao vê-lo juntos. – Vai ser tão maravilhoso ter você como cunhada, amiga.

- Ai Claire, quem foi que falou em casamento? Passamos apenas um fim de semana juntos.

- Nada disso, você vai me contar cada detalhe desse fim de semana e não me esconda os sórdidos.

Kate olhou para Jack como se estivesse pedindo socorro, mas ele limitou-se a dizer com um sorriso:

- Boa sorte.

Naquela noite, Kate dormiu com Mandy, a menina não quis deixá-la um minuto e tagarelou sem parar sobre o seu fim de semana com Sawyer e a fadinha. Ela se lembraria depois de perguntar por que ele pusera esse apelido infantil na advogada dela.

Enquanto Mandy dormia, Kate ficou pensando no que fazer sobre a verdade que escondia de Jack e decidiu que o primeiro passo seria contar a verdade a Sawyer. Dizer a ele que Jack era o pai de Mandy. Depois de ver a felicidade da filha ao passar o fim de semana em companhia do pai, Kate chegou à conclusão de que precisava ter um divórcio amigável com Sawyer. Já chegava de brigar. Eles precisavam se entender pelo bem de Mandy.

Na manhã seguinte eles teriam uma audiência no escritório de advocacia onde Ana trabalhava e então Kate teria uma longa conversa com Sawyer. Seria o primeiro passo para resolver as coisas em direção a um futuro melhor para todos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sawyer chegou para a audiência, acompanhado de seu advogado ele já vinha imaginando que ele e Kate discutiriam como sempre, mas ficou surpreso quando a própria anunciou que queria conversar com ele em particular. Ana-Lucia ainda não havia chegado e eles teriam algum tempo para conversarem a sós.

Dentro do escritório de Ana, Kate foi direto ao assunto.

- Sawyer, precisamos nos entender, pelo bem de Mandy.

- O que foi? Descobriu o óbvio?- ele provocou. – Desistiu de tomar a minha filha de mim?

Kate franziu o cenho.

- A sua advogada já te confirmou que sou um bom pai?

- Na verdade ainda nem falei com ela hoje. Sawyer, por favor, não quero brigar. Estou realmente disposta a me entender com você. Você pode não ser o pai biológico da Mandy, mas ela o ama e o conhece como se fosse e eu não posso negar isso a ela.

- Eu a amo também. Ela é tudo o que eu mais amo nesse mundo.- ele disse.

- Eu sei.- Kate respondeu. – E é por isso que quero pedir que terminemos com este divórcio o mais rápido possível e então decidiremos como compartilhar da melhor forma possível a guarda da Mandy.

- Nossa!- Sawyer exclamou surpreso. – Como chegou a essa conclusão tão rápido? Um fim de semana nos braços do doutor fez isso com você?

Kate olhou para ele com seriedade.

- Me desculpe.- disse ele.

- Sawyer, eu tomei uma decisão muito importante ontem.

- Além de querer tentar se entender comigo?

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Eu vou contar a você quem é o pai da Mandy.

Sawyer quase caiu da cadeira.

- O quê?

- Sim, Sawyer. Você tem o direito de saber. Eu não agi certo com você sobre isso desde o princípio e você me ajudou tanto quando contei que estava grávida, assumiu minha filha cuidou de mim e eu não fui uma boa esposa.- uma lágrima rolou da face de Kate.

- Mas eu também não fui um bom marido. Eu traí você.

- Você me traiu porque eu o expulsei da minha cama tantas vezes, o que você podia fazer. Me desculpe por isso Sawyer.

- Não, você não tem que se desculpar. Eu errei muito também, mas do que você imagina e não foi só com você.

- Eu preciso te contar tudo.- ela insistiu. – Foi tudo muito repentino. Nós estávamos namorando e eu me apaixonei por outro cara.

- O cara que te largou.

- Não Sawyer, ele não me largou, ele nem sabe que tem uma filha. Eu fugi dele para que nunca soubesse.

- Como?

- Nós ficamos juntos apenas uma vez e eu engravidei. Ele é de LA também.

- Kate, de quem estamos falando, por favor?- Sawyer já não agüentava mais de ansiedade.

- Estou falando de Jack Shephard.- ela disse finalmente. – Ele é o pai da Mandy.

Sawyer sentiu a garganta ficar seca.

- Oh Sawyer, ele é o pai da Mandy.- Kate repetiu. – E eu o amo, nunca deixei de amá-lo. Mas agora não sei o que fazer! Sei que ele tem direito de saber a verdade, mas não sei como contar para ele e penso no choque que seria para Mandy e para você também Sawyer...

Kate agora soluçava, parecendo muito desesperada. Tão desesperada quanto no dia em que contara a Sawyer sobre sua gravidez.

- Kate, eu não sei o que dizer. Jamais imaginei que Jack pudesse ser o pai da Mandy, se eu soubesse disso antes não teria deixado que partisse de Los Angeles sem falar com ele. Jack e eu não somos amigos mais, mas sei que ele é um homem honrado, muito mais do que eu e que ele teria cuidado de você e Mandy.

- Ele tinha uma noiva, o que eu podia fazer? Eu era só uma menina, Jack foi meu primeiro...

Kate tremia e Sawyer teve que abraçá-la como fizera tantas vezes no passado para confortá-la, principalmente quando ela brigava com a mãe e o padrasto.

- Não fica assim sardenta, tudo vai se resolver, o doutor vai entender...

- Ele vai me odiar!

- Não vai odiar você! Eu vi o jeito que ele me olhou quando a beijei no sábado. Pensei que ele fosse me atropelar com o carro. Ele a ama, Kate.

- Oh, Sawyer!- Kate pôs-se a chorar mais forte e Sawyer a abraçou com mais firmeza também, dando tapinhas de conforto em suas costas.

Porém, nesse exato momento, Ana-Lucia irrompeu em seu escritório e não gostou nada do que viu.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Ana-Lucia não conseguia respirar. Sentia o sangue ferver dentro das veias. Não esperava ver aquela cena assim logo cedo. Sawyer e Kate abraçados, aparentemente muito íntimos para quem estava envolvido em um divórcio que até poucas semanas atrás era litigioso.

- Me desculpem se interrompi alguma coisa.- ela disse com a voz mais fria e impessoal que conseguiu.

Kate assustou-se com a entrada repentina de Ana-Lucia no escritório e tratou de disfarças as lágrimas. Mas nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho porque Ana sequer notou que sua cliente estivera chorando. Ela estava tão corroída pelo ciúme que só conseguia pensar que Sawyer estava abraçando a ex-mulher em um escritório a portas fechadas. O que mais teria acontecido se ela não tivesse chegado a tempo? Encontraria os dois deitados sobre a mesa de trabalho dela com as roupas espalhadas por todo escritório? Seu coração doía só de imaginar. Sawyer não tinha mudado coisa nenhuma. Continuava o mesmo cafajeste de sempre e depois de passar a noite inteira fazendo amor com ela e tendo o disparate de pedi-la em casamento, ali estava ele nos braços da ex-mulher.

- Não interrompeu nada, Ana.- Kate disse com inocência, não fazendo idéia do que passava pela cabeça de sua advogada naquele momento. – Que bom que chegou.

- Bom dia, Ana-Lucia.- disse Sawyer com formalidade, mas seu rosto estava com uma expressão duvidosa. Ele conhecia Ana-Lucia o suficiente para saber que havia algo errado. Ela parecia magoada e furiosa com ele. Isso não era nada bom.

- Bom dia.- ela respondeu, mas estava tão descontrolada que se não saísse dali no próximo minuto teria um ataque histérico e xingaria Sawyer de todos os nomes possíveis. – Me dão licença um minuto?- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de dar as costas aos dois e deixar o escritório sem nenhuma explicação.

- Ana?- disse Kate sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Peraí, fadinha, não é nada disso que você está pensando.- disse Sawyer, nervoso, indo atrás dela.

Kate se ergueu da cadeira e o chamou.

- Sawyer, o que está acontecendo?

Ana-Lucia sabia que Sawyer estava vindo atrás dela, mas não conseguiu racionalizar naquele momento. As pessoas no escritório pararam para olhar Ana quase correndo pelo corredor e Sawyer atrás dela. Goodwin, que estava com a esposa em seu escritório, ouviu o burburinho e abriu a porta para perguntar à secretária o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei, senhor.- respondeu a mulher. – De repente a Srta. Cortez saiu do escritório dela parecendo transtornada e o Sr. Sawyer foi atrás dela.

Juliet saiu do escritório e disse ao marido.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

- O quê?- ele retrucou. – Como assim vai cuidar disso? Parece que de repente a minha sócia enlouqueceu e o ex-marido da cliente dela resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho...

- Goodwin, eu disse pra deixar isso comigo.

O advogado de Sawyer apareceu nesse exato momento, ao mesmo tempo em que Kate também chegava à recepção tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Querido, ofereça um café a Kate e o Dr. Sandler enquanto eu vou resolver aquele assunto.- disse Juliet, afastando-se.

Goodwin pigarreou e disse:

- Por favor, será que poderiam me acompanhar ao meu escritório para um café enquanto esperamos pelo retorno da Srta. Cortez e do Sr. Sawyer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana sabia que aquela era uma atitude muito infantil. Mas o único lugar em que pôde pensar em refugiar-se foi o banheiro feminino. Preocupado, Sawyer ficou lá na porta tentando fazer com que ela o ouvisse.

- Ana-Lucia, por favor. Vamos conversar. Não estava acontecendo nada no escritório. Sei o que está pensando, mas não era nada daquilo.

Juliet o encontrou escorado à porta falando com Ana que não dizia nada atrás dela, deixando apenas que as lágrimas escorressem livremente, em completo silêncio.

- Deveriam ser mais discretos.- Juliet argumentou.

- Como é que é?- Sawyer indagou olhando para ela. – Eu conheço você?

- Acho que sim.- ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. – Por isso eu gostaria de dar um conselho a você. Recomponha-se e volte para o escritório. A reunião com sua esposa e a advogada dela começará em alguns minutos. Ou será que o senhor pretende prorrogar esse divórcio ainda mais?

- È claro que não.- ele respondeu. – Mas isso não diz respeito a você. Aliás, quem diabos é você?

- Eu sou Juliet Burke. Esposa do sócio de Ana-Lucia e sim, faço idéia do que está acontecendo aqui, portanto, aceite o meu conselho e volte para lá enquanto falo com ela. Ana-Lucia estará no escritório em alguns minutos.

Sawyer não estava entendendo nada, mas tinha uma vaga lembrança de já ter visto aquela mulher antes.

- Está bem.- respondeu ele. Não tinha mais nada a fazer a não ser concordar afinal aquele não era o lugar nem o momento para resolver seus problemas com Ana-Lucia.

Quando Sawyer se afastou, Juliet bateu várias vezes na porta, dizendo:

- Ana-Lucia, abra! È Juliet! Preciso muito conversar com você!

- Eu só preciso de um momento!- respondeu Ana-Lucia enxugando as lágrimas que haviam borrado a maquiagem. Maldita hora em que resolvera comprar rímel e lápis de olho naquela promoção.

- Eu sei exatamente do que precisa.- insistiu Juliet. – Por favor, abra a porta!

Ana-Lucia hesitou por algum momento até que resolveu abrir a porta. Juliet entrou e ela perguntou:

- Sabe mesmo do que eu preciso?

- Sim.- afirmou Juliet. – Como eu imaginava, rímel e lápis de olho à prova d'água.- disse ela retirando os itens de sua bolsa.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Ana buscando uma toalha de papel para limpar o rosto.

- Você não se lembra de mim, não é?

- È claro que sim.- respondeu Ana, como se o comentário de Juliet tivesse sido ridículo. – Você é a esposa do Goodwin, que foi jantar na residência onde minha cliente está hospedada. Até me pediu para não comentar com ele que a vi na casa dos Shephard.

- Sim, mas nos encontramos muito antes disso. Mas precisamente há oito anos atrás.

Ana-Lucia fez cara de dúvida.

- Há oito anos atrás, eu tinha acabado de começar a minha residência em obstetrícia no hospital St. Sebastian. Hoje sou a obstetra chefe da equipe.

- Meus parabéns!- Ana respondeu, sem saber muito que dizer e tentando entender aonde Juliet queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Meu primeiro caso mais difícil foi o de uma menina de 17 anos que foi levada às pressas para o hospital com sangramento intenso. Ela tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e estava grávida.

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos e se recostou à bancada de mármore da pia do banheiro.

- Está querendo dizer que...

- Sim. Fui eu quem atendeu você quando foi levada ao hospital. Sua situação era crítica e eu era a única médica de plantão naquela noite. Me lembro o quanto foi terrível pra mim atender uma moça tão jovem que estava perdendo o filho...

Ana deixou escapar um suspiro, aquela ainda era uma lembrança muito dolorida para ela.

- Mas o que mais me impressionou foi o desespero da pessoa que a levou para o hospital.

Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto e fitou Juliet com seriedade.

- Creio que você talvez não saiba, mas foi o Sawyer quem a levou ao hospital e comunicou a mim que você estava grávida. Ele me disse que vocês eram amigos e estavam em uma festa juntos. Que você dirigia o carro sozinha, que ele a seguiu em sua moto. Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu, Ana?

Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo estremecer. As lembranças do passado voltando com força total.

- Nós estávamos namorando.- ela começou a dizer sentindo necessidade de desabafar a verdade com alguém finalmente, depois de oito anos de sofrimento. – Pelo menos eu acreditava que estávamos. Eu tava apaixonada por ele e não ligava pras conseqüências do que fazíamos. Eu engravidei e ele não quis assumir. Enlouqueci com aquilo. Naquela noite eu só queria sumir, então peguei o carro do meu pai e sofri o acidente. Eu não era uma boa motorista, e depois disso nunca consegui voltar a dirigir de novo. Perdi meu filho e passei a odiar o Sawyer, pelo menos eu tentei odiá-lo.

- E então vocês se reencontraram e a paixão voltou com força total?- Juliet indagou.

- Eu quis encontrá-lo. A Kate é uma modelo famosa, eu soube que ela estava se separando dele e a encontrei por acaso em uma festa, contei a ela que eu estava voltando para LA e que agora eu era advogada. Praticamente a convenci de que eu era a pessoa certa para ser a advogada dela. Eu queria me vingar do Sawyer, fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que ele me fez sofrer, mas não consegui. E agora que sabe de tudo isso, você vai contar ao seu marido o quando estou sendo anti-ética?

- Não vou contar nada ao meu marido arrogante se você me prometer que vai enxugar as suas lágrimas, refazer sua maquiagem, entrar naquele escritório e participar da reunião como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Como?- Ana perguntou, surpresa.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. Pode resolver seus problemas com Sawyer depois que ele estiver divorciado da Kate.

- Não tenho mais nada a tratar com ele!- disse ela.

- Isso é o que você diz, querida.- retrucou Juliet. – Mas eu soube que havia algo entre vocês desde que os vi à primeira vez juntos aqui na firma de advocacia e como tenho boa memória, lembrei-me do que ocorreu há oito anos atrás e juntei dois mais dois. Não desperdice sua vida, se o ama, tente resolver as coisas com ele.

- È impossível!- Ana exclamou. – Não foi uma boa idéia ter voltado para LA. Eu vou terminar com este caso e depois vou decidir o que fazer da minha vida.

- Espero que tome a melhor decisão para você.- disse Juliet.

Os sentimentos de Ana ainda estavam uma confusão, mas dez minutos depois de falar com Juliet ela adentrou o escritório e a reunião foi iniciada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sawyer e Kate finalmente chegaram a um acordo sobre a guarda de Mandy e Kate resolveu voltar atrás sobre sua decisão de deixá-lo sem nenhum bem. Ela cedeu para ele um apartamento que tinham em LA, além do barco que ele tanto adorava, mais uma boa soma em dinheiro para ele tocar a vida.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Sawyer recusou tudo. Ele disse que tinha um emprego e dinheiro no banco, fruto de alguns investimentos que ele tinha feito na bolsa de valores. O advogado dele confirmou tudo e os números eram muito bons. Em menos de um mês ele receberia uma quantia suficiente para dar entrada em seu próprio apartamento.

Kate ficou surpresa com aquela descoberta porque durante os oito anos que esteve casada com Sawyer, ela não imaginava que ele estivesse tentando ganhar seu próprio dinheiro de alguma forma. Sawyer confessou que desenhou alguns carros para pessoas importantes e conseguiu o dinheiro para investir na bolsa, que nenhum centavo do dinheiro de Kate tinha sido usado.

Apesar da recusa dele, Kate insistiu que ele ficasse pelo menos com o barco, como presente de uma boa relação futura a favor de Mandy. Sendo assim os papéis foram assinados e em alguns dias o divórcio seria oficial.

Mesmo com a concretização do divórcio a sua frente, Ana-Lucia ainda estava se debatendo com seus sentimentos conflitantes. Ela queria confiar em Sawyer, mas era difícil demais. Com o fim do caso e o recebimento dos honorários, ela resolveu que precisava realmente de um tempo para si mesma, longe de Sawyer.

Ele ainda tentou falar com ela ao fim da reunião, mas ela foi categórica:

- Preciso mesmo de um tempo. Não quero mais ver você! Pelo menos por enquanto.

Kate os viu conversando por um ou dois minutos depois da reunião e queria muito entender o que acontecia entre eles. Mas resolveu deixar isso para depois ao receber um telefonema de Jack:

- Hey, baby. Como foi?- ele parecia muito ansioso ao telefone.

- Serei uma mulher livre em menos de duas semanas.- Kate respondeu feliz.

Ela podia imaginar Jack sorrindo charmoso do outro lado da linha:

- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração tórrida.

- Eu adoraria.- ela disse, rindo da malícia na voz dele.

- Mas primeiro eu pensei em pegarmos a Mandy na escola e almoçarmos juntos, o que acha? Acabei de sair do hospital.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia, mas Mandy não ficaria feliz em saber que eu e o pai dela realmente nos divorciamos.

- Você pode conversar com ela a sós sobre isso depois. Só quero que passemos um bom tempo juntos, nós três.

Nós três. O coração de Kate se apertou no peito. Agora com o divórcio decretado, ela tinha que contar a Jack a verdade sobre a paternidade de Mandy. Não seria nada fácil e ela tinha muito medo que ele a odiasse por isso, porém não havia nada mais a ser feito.

- Passo aí pra te pegar em vinte minutos e em seguida pegaremos a Mandy. O que me diz?

- Está bem, Jack.- Kate respondeu.

Kate não adiaria mais aquela difícil conversa. Contaria toda a verdade a Jack quando estivessem a sós à noite na mansão Shephard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não devia estar no trabalho, _hija_?- Raquel perguntou ao ver a filha adentrar a cozinha pela porta dos fundos antes do meio dia.

- A reunião com minha cliente terminou e eu resolvi sair um pouco porque precisava muito falar com a senhora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Raquel enxugou as mãos no avental e foi até a filha.

- Eu preciso te contar, _madre_. Preciso contar tudo o que aconteceu, não posso mais ficar guardando isso dentro de mim.

- Oh, Ana-Lucia!- Raquel exclamou. – Você o ama, não o ama?

Ana fez cara de espanto.

- _Hija_, eu sou sua mãe. Acho que não percebo o que está acontecendo? Posso não ter percebido no passado, mas agora...você e o Sawyer.

- Começou há dez anos.- Ana contou. – Quando o Sawyer veio trabalhar pro papai. Ele foi meu primeiro amor, sabe? Ele era mais velho, mas eu não me importava. Eu ia falar com o papai na oficina só pra olhar pra ele. E então, dois anos depois, eu tomei coragem de me aproximar mais e as coisas foram acontecendo, _madre_. Eu me entreguei pra ele na noite da formatura, ele foi o meu primeiro.

Raquel ouvia a filha de forma compreensiva e segurava-lhe as mãos para lhe dar apoio.

- Depois disso, nós namoramos escondido porque eu sabia que o papai nos mataria se soubesse. Eu estava tão apaixonada, tudo era maravilhoso até eu engravidar. Fiquei desesperada e contei pra ele. Eu esperava que ele se casasse comigo, eu era muito ingênua, e ele simplesmente disse que o meu bebê não tinha nada a ver com ele. Que ia dizer pro papai que eu dormia com muitos.

- Ana... – disse Raquel acariciando-lhe o rosto. – E você acreditou nele? _Hija de Dios_! Se ele chegasse aqui dizendo pra nós uma coisa horrível dessas, eu o teria espancado com meu rolo de macarrão. Eu saberia que ele estava mentindo e ele teria que assumir a responsabilidade. Você era uma adolescente.

- Eu sei disso, mãe, mas naquela época eu não conseguia pensar dessa forma. Fiquei com tanto medo, ele queria que eu tirasse o bebê!

- Oh!- exclamou Raquel, chocada. – Eu vou matá-lo!

- Eu fiquei tão nervosa por causa disso que peguei o carro e cometi aquela estupidez! _Mama_ eu podia ter meu filho agora.

Ana começou a chorar desesperada e Raquel a confortou. Sua filha precisava desabafar toda aquela dor de uma vez por todas. Quando Ana se acalmou mais, ela disse à mãe:

- O Sawyer me pediu perdão pelo que fez, disse que era imaturo e irresponsável. Eu quero muito aceitá-lo de volta, mas não consigo confiar nele. As coisas que ele fez...doeu demais, _mama_...

- Eu acho que o Sawyer merece um castigo por tudo o que fez a você. Não estou dizendo que não deva aceitá-lo de volta, acho que está mesmo arrependido, vejo o jeito como ele olha pra você, mas ainda assim você deve castigá-lo. Pra começar, não faça mais sexo com ele!

- _Madre_!- Ana exclamou embaraçada. – Como sabe que estou fazendo sexo com ele?

Raquel se levantou da cadeira na cozinha e foi até o quarto de Ana. Voltou de lá com um sutiã branco nas mãos.

- Eu acredito que este não seja o tamanho do Sawyer, ou é?

- _Dios!_- Ana exclamou embaraçada. Tinha se vestido tão depressa no dia anterior que esquecera o sutiã.

- Então, deixe que ele pense que você não quer mais nada com ele. Deixe que ele sofra de verdade por não ter você. Diga a ele que o perdoa sobre o passado mas que um futuro entre vocês será inviável.

Ana piscou os olhos para a mãe.

- Nossa! A senhora acha que isso funcionaria, _madre_?

- Entendo de homens mais do que você imagina, _cariño_. Um dia vou lhe contar a verdadeira história sobre eu e o seu pai.

- Tem uma história secreta?

- Oh sim!.- Raquel respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. – Agora só quero que me prometa que não mentirá mais pra mim, que me deixará ajudá-la se for preciso.

- Sim_, mama_. Me perdoe por ter mentido. Não mentirei mais pra senhora. Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, também. Você sempre será a minha princesa.- disse Raquel abraçando a filha com força.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy estava muito animada no restaurante. Ela não sabia por que, mas sentia que tinha uma família outra vez tendo sua mãe e Jack ali, todos almoçando juntos. Jack tentou beijar Kate mais de uma vez no restaurante, mas ela não permitiu porque ainda não tinha conversado com sua filha sobre o fato de eles estarem juntos. Ela precisava ter uma boa conversa com Mandy antes de permitir que eles tivessem esse tipo de intimidades na frente da menina.

- A comida está gostosa, Mandy?- indagou Jack vendo Mandy fazer cara feia para a quantidade de salada que Kate tinha posto no prato da filha.

- Está... – Mandy respondeu com voz duvidosa.

- Mas... – Jack instigou.

- Mas eu prefiro macarrão com molho de tomate que o papai me levou pra comer ontem.

Kate fingiu estar zangada.

- Então seu pai te levou para comer macarrão e molho de tomate?

- Mas foi só uma vez, mãe. Por favor, não fica de mal com ele de novo.

- Está bem.- Kate sorriu. – Não se preocupe com isso.

Jack pegou a mão de Kate e juntou com a sua, ficou brincando com a mão dela e perguntou à Mandy:

- Mandy, o que você acharia se eu e a sua mãe começássemos a namorar?

Mandy deixou o garfo de lado, olhou bem para os dois e depois disse, dando de ombros:

- È o que as pessoas fazem quando se divorciam.

Jack e Kate ficaram surpresos com a resposta da menina. Mandy continuou:

- E já que vocês querem namorar, eu podia ganhar um irmãozinho.

Jack abriu um enorme sorriso e Kate ficou embaraçada.

- Querida, é cedo para falarmos disso.- disse Kate.

- Eu não acho não.- provocou Jack. – Acho que Mandy teve uma idéia maravilhosa.

- Jack!- Kate exclamou e Mandy riu comendo, mesmo que a contragosto, mais um pouco da sua salada.

- Mãe, quando posso ver o papai de novo?- a menina indagou.

- Em breve.- Kate respondeu.

- Eu posso pedir pra ele me dar um irmãozinho também.- garantiu Mandy. – Ele pode namorar com a fadinha.

Kate teve um estalo em sua mente naquele momento. Sawyer chamando Ana-Lucia de fadinha no escritório. Muita coisa começou a fazer sentido de repente.

- Quem é a fadinha?- indagou Jack.

- Não posso dizer o nome dela.- disse Mandy. – È segredo porque ninguém sabe que ela é uma fada.

- Vamos pedir a sobremesa?- perguntou Kate querendo mudar de assunto. Ela conversaria com Sawyer a respeito disso depois e questionaria o que diabos estava acontecendo e por que Mandy estava dizendo aquelas coisas.

Depois do almoço, Jack voltou para o hospital e Kate levou Mandy para fazer compras com Claire e Aaron. Quando a noite chegou, eles jantaram todos juntos em casa e em seguida assistiram a um filme na TV. Exausta, Mandy dormiu logo e depois que Jack fez questão de pôr a menina na cama, Kate estava decidida a ter aquela longa conversa com Jack. Seu corpo tremia de tensão imaginando a reação dele após saber toda a verdade.

Ela o esperou no quarto dele buscando as palavras certas para contar toda a verdade, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta quando ele entrou no quarto segurando uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças de cristal.

- Eu prometi uma comemoração tórrida e parece que você escolheu a roupa certa para a ocasião.- disse ele medindo-a da cabeça aos pés. Kate vestia uma camisola lilás sem transparências, mas o tecido fino de seda delineava seu corpo inteiro para ele. Os cabelos estavam soltos, do jeito que ele gostava.

- Jack, precisamos conversar... – ela disse com seriedade tentando retomar o foco do real motivo pelo qual estava ali, mas Jack não estava com vontade de conversar naquele momento.

- Sim, vamos conversar... – ele disse malicioso, tirando a camisa e engatinhando pela cama até ela.

Ele a beijou e Kate arrepiou-se.

- Humm, a barba!

- Oh, me desculpe, não tive tempo de me barbear hoje.- disse Jack voltando a beijá-la.

- Jack!- Kate tentou pará-lo, mas quando ele começou a passar a língua delicadamente pelo lóbulo da orelha dela, Kate não teve mais forças. Poderiam conversar depois de fazer amor, estariam mais relaxados e talvez ele fosse mais acessível. Ou talvez fosse melhor contar antes e depois apelar para o sexo para que ele a perdoasse.

Enquanto ela pensava nestas coisas, Jack já a despia da camisola e quando ele a tocou, ela se esqueceu de tudo o que tinha para dizer. As mãos de Jack eram hábeis e Kate não ousava discutir o poder que tinham sobre ela.

Para apimentar mais as coisas, Jack encheu as taças com o champanhe e deu uma a Kate.

- Vamos fazer um brinde.- ele propôs. – Ao nosso futuro juntos.

Kate deu um meio sorriso, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tanta ansiedade. Ela não podia estragar aquele momento fazendo uma revelação bombástica. Naquela noite ela se permitiria desfrutar e pela manhã contaria tudo a ele e esperaria que ele a compreendesse.

Sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez, ela pegou sua taça de champanhe e ousadamente derramou um pouco do líquido borbulhante no peito dele. Jack mordeu o lábio inferior cheio de desejo e Kate se abaixou para lamber a trilha de champanhe no peito dele, descendo pela barriga até o cós da calça jeans que ele usava.

Mas Jack a parou antes que ela abrisse o zíper.

- Não, hoje é a sua noite e eu estou aqui para lhe dar muito prazer, porque você merece.

- Jack... – Kate sussurrou e ele pegou sua taça e derramou o champanhe sobre ela.

Começou a degustá-la a partir dos seios, lambendo o champanhe e molhando os mamilos novamente só para ter o prazer de ver as gotas dando voltas sensuais na pele rosada.

- Você é uma delícia!- ele murmurou se perdendo nas curvas do corpo dela.

Ele demorou-se nas carícias, afagando os seios, brincando com os mamilos. Kate rendeu-se a ele, suspirando de prazer, inebriando-se com o cheiro dele, com seu corpo masculino que a completava.

Jack acariciou-a entre as pernas por angustiantes, longos minutos antes de tomá-la para si. Kate gemeu no ouvido dele quando o sentiu invadindo-a e se agarrou ao corpo dele. Ele a amou por boa parte da noite, então, exausto, adormeceu. Kate ficou acordada por um bom tempo, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar. Se Jack ficasse com raiva dela por ter mentido, aquela teria sido a última noite deles juntos.

- Oh Jack, você tem que me perdoar.- ela gemeu baixinho para um Jack adormecido. – Eu te amo tanto!

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Depois de deixar Mandy na escola, Kate foi encontrar Sawyer em um café discreto que ficava perto do hospital em que Jack trabalhava. Ele saíra muito cedo para fazer uma cirurgia e mais uma vez ela tivera que adiar aquela conversa tão importante que precisava ter com ele.

Então ela recebeu uma ligação de Sawyer logo cedo enquanto ajudava Mandy a se arrumar para a escola, ele queria discutir com ela amigavelmente como iriam dividir a guarda conjunta da filha. Ele disse a ela ao telefone que aquela manhã mesmo estava indo procurar um apartamento para se mudar da casa dos Cortez porque pretendia se estabelecer em Los Angeles para ficar perto de Mandy. Mas Kate sabia que o que mais ele desejava saber era sobre qual tinha sido a reação de Jack ao saber que era pai de Mandy e como ele iria ficar naquela história toda. Infelizmente, Kate ainda não tinha uma boa resposta para isso.

Quando ela chegou ao café, Sawyer já estava lá degustando uma xícara de café preto. Estava vestido informalmente, com jeans e camiseta. Kate sorriu. Aquela imagem dele lembrou-lhe os velhos tempos de rebelde de Sawyer, porém ao invés de café ele estaria degustando uma cerveja, bebendo direto no gargalo da garrafa.

- Bom dia, Kate.- disse Sawyer se levantando da cadeira para cumprimentá-la. Eles se beijaram no rosto como bons amigos. Nem pareciam aquele casal de ontem, mal-humorado, que viviam às turras. Pelo jeito, a rápida e emocional conversa que tiveram no escritório de advocacia serviu para tornar a relação entre eles mais amigável.

- Bom dia.- Kate respondeu tomando seu lugar depois de receber dois beijinhos nas bochechas.

- Gostaria de pedir um chocolate quente com uma flor de chantilly?- ele indagou fazendo sinal para o garçom.

- Você ainda se lembra?- ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Como eu poderia esquecer?- retrucou ele. – Tivemos bons momentos, sardenta, apesar de tudo.

O garçom veio e Kate pediu a ele o chocolate quente com torradas light. Apesar de estar afastada das passarelas não perdera o hábito de tentar compensar o gosto por chocolate com alguma coisa light.

Quando o garçom trouxe o pedido de Kate e uma porção de omelete de presunto e suco de laranja para Sawyer, ela disse a ele:

- Já providenciei a vinda do barco para Los Angeles. Nosso advogado em Nova York irá enviá-lo em poucos dias direto para o píer de Santa Mônica. Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada? Você abriu mão de tantas coisas no divórcio...

- Kate, eu não a convidei para vir aqui para falarmos de dinheiro. O que eu disse no acordo de divórcio está dito. Os papéis foram assinados. Não quero seu dinheiro. Aceitei o barco como um presente. Você sabe qual é a única coisa que eu quero e que é o que me preocupa.

Kate engoliu em seco.

- Estou falando da Mandy. Da minha filha que mesmo não sendo minha biologicamente, é filha do meu coração. Você sabe que eu a amei desde o momento em que decidi ser o pai dela quando me contou que estava grávida.

- James, eu não pretendo afastar a Mandy de você. Eu já te disse isso e foi o que firmamos no divórcio.

- Mas e se o pai verdadeiro dela pretender fazer isso?- inquiriu Sawyer. – E se ele não me quiser perto da filha "dele"? Aliás, você já contou a ele não contou? Disse que contaria o quanto antes.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não James, eu não contei nada a ele ainda. Eu tentei, mas não pude, houve uns contratempos...

- Como ainda não contou?- Sawyer indagou exasperado.

- James eu...

Sawyer e Kate estavam tão compenetrados na própria discussão que não viram que o próprio Jack tinha entrado no café. Ele vinha acompanhado de alguns médicos do hospital incluindo Juliet. Após a difícil cirurgia que ele tivera que fazer naquela manhã e com o sucesso desta, Jack resolveu tomar um café da manhã reforçado com os amigos para poder agüentar mais algumas horas de trabalho. Porém, ele não esperava encontrar Kate ali, ainda mais acompanhada por Sawyer.

Os dois pareciam estar tendo uma conversa difícil. Sawyer franzia a testa quando falava e os olhos de Kate pareciam à beira das lágrimas. Desconfiado e sem entender o que se passava de errado, afinal os dois tinham acabado de concluir o processo de divórcio, Jack se aproximou silenciosamente e quase caiu para trás com o que ouviu ao se aproximar o suficiente da mesa dos dois:

- Sawyer, com que cara você acha que eu vou conseguir contar pro Jack que ele é o verdadeiro pai da Mandy?- Kate disparou sem ter a menor idéia de que Jack estava logo atrás dela. Mas Sawyer tinha acabado de vê-lo e o médico o encarou com hostilidade.

Foi então que Kate teve o instinto de se voltar para trás e deu de cara com Jack que a fitava com ira e incredulidade.

- Jack?- a voz dela tremeu ao pronunciar o nome dele.

- Sinto que você não esperava me ver por aqui, não é, Kate?

- Jack você... – ela se levantou da cadeira. Sawyer permaneceu parado no lugar.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse, Kate.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não.- disse ele. – Nós não temos nada para conversar.

- Jack!

Ela foi atrás dele, mas ele não a ouviu. Apenas saiu do café sem dar maiores explicações, sequer se despediu de seus amigos que ficaram olhando ele partir sem entender nada, cochichando entre si. Kate ficou parada á porta do café com lágrimas nos olhos vendo Jack ir embora em seu carro.

Sawyer apareceu atrás dela com um lenço nas mãos. Kate aceitou o lenço das mãos dele e passou pelo rosto, tentando se recompor.

- Pelo jeito o doutor continua temperamental.- disse ele.

- Eu disse a você que ele ia me odiar, Sawyer! Ainda mais descobrindo as coisas desse jeito.

- Ele não te odeia, sardenta. Não percebe que é por isso que ele reage assim a tudo o que diz respeito a você? Agora aquela festa que ele nos flagrou no quarto dele fez todo o sentido pra mim. O bom e velho Jacko!

- Você fala como se o conhecesse realmente bem.

- E conheço.- Sawyer completou. – Eu e o Jack já fomos grandes amigos.

- Você me disse isso uma vez. Que foi antes de você ser preso por furto de carros. Mas nunca me contou os verdadeiros motivos.

- È uma longa história, Kate. Talvez um dia eu te conte se o doutorzinho resolver parar de dar chilique e ter uma boa conversa com a mulher que ele ama: você.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack dirigiu pela cidade sem destino certo até que finalmente parou o carro perto da praia. Não tinha cabeça para voltar ao hospital. Aliás, não tinha cabeça para nada. Em sua mente a voz de Kate ecoava dizendo:

"_Sawyer, com que cara você acha que eu vou conseguir contar pro Jack que ele é o verdadeiro pai da Mandy?"_

Mandy, filha dele? A garota bonita de sardas no rosto, olhos esverdeados e cabelos rebeldes. A criança que ele desejou profundamente que fosse dele era de fato sua. Uma única noite de amor oito anos atrás e Kate concebera aquela vida em seu ventre. Mas descobrir dessa maneira? Será que Sawyer sabia de tudo o tempo todo?

Jack simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Por isso deixou-se ficar ali, sozinho, pensando e se perguntando por que a vida vivia pregando peças nele? Já não bastava ter se apaixonado loucamente por uma adolescente oito anos atrás e além disso a tinha engravidado? Uma menina a quem ele tinha tirado a virgindade. Uma garota pobre que sofria violência familiar?

Mas ela não era mais aquela garota. E mesmo naquela época foi capaz de mentir para ele e esconder a gravidez. Foi embora para outro lugar, para longe dele e casou-se com Sawyer tirando-lhe o direito de conviver com a própria filha. Que espécie de mulher era Kate afinal? Isso era uma coisa que talvez Jack jamais fosse descobrir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então, falou com a sua ex-mulher?- perguntou Manoel quando Sawyer chegou à oficina para trabalhar depois de ter encontrado com Kate.

- È, nós conversamos e acertamos umas coisas.- Sawyer respondeu.

- Pelo visto a conversa não foi amigável.- Manoel comentou vendo a cara de desolação dele.

- Nossa conversa até que foi amigável.- disse Sawyer. – Mas eu e a Kate temos um grande problema nas mãos nesse momento.

- Problemas com os bens de vocês?- Manoel indagou. – Esse negócio de divórcio e repartição de bens não é moleza.

Sawyer respirou fundo e puxou uma cadeira da oficina, sentando-se ao lado de uma mesinha e servindo-se de um pouco de café de uma garrafa térmica que Raquel tinha trazido há pouco tempo.

- Ah Seu Manoel, não agüento mais guardar isso só pra mim. Preciso desabafar, sabe?

- Então diga, homem!- falou Manoel com seu jeito paternal. – Você pode dizer o que quiser pra mim. È como o filho que eu não tive, sabe disso não é?

- Bem, talvez o senhor não devesse considerar um ex-ladrão de carros tanto assim!

- Que é isso, rapaz! Você é um bom homem. Se dependesse de mim você se casaria com a minha filha o quanto antes. Eu gostaria de ter um homem trabalhador como genro. Alguém pra cuidar da minha Lulu.

- Eu me casaria com ela se ela me quisesse, Seu Manoel. Pode acreditar.

- Bem, podemos falar disso mais pra frente, não é?- disse Manoel dando um tapinha no ombro de Sawyer. – Mas me conte, o que o aflige nesse momento sobre sua ex-mulher?

- È sobre nossa filha. Seu Manoel, o senhor lembra que eu pedi demissão e fui embora pra Nova York com a Kate, não se lembra?

- Sim, é claro. Fiquei desapontado na época, você era o meu melhor funcionário.

- Eu fui embora com a Kate porque ela conseguiu um emprego de modelo em Nova York e estava grávida.

- È, eu imaginei que você a tivesse engravidado para ir embora tão de repente.

- Na verdade, Seu Manoel, eu não engravidei a Kate.- disse Sawyer.

- Como?

- Ela se envolveu com um outro cara e engravidou. Eu a amava ou pelo menos achava que amava, então eu assumi a criança e não importa o que digam, eu sou o pai dela!

Manoel ficou em silêncio. Parecia chocado com aquela revelação.

- O problema é que o pai verdadeiro da Mandy estava mais perto do que eu imaginava e Kate se envolveu com ele novamente. Esta manhã nós estávamos tomando café juntos e ele apareceu, acabou ouvindo nossa conversa e agora a Kate está com medo de que ele a odeie. Eu particularmente não acredito que ele seja capaz de odiá-la, mas estou com medo de que depois de eu ter lutado tanto para poder continuar a ver a minha filha, que isso seja tirado de mim porque não sou o pai biológico, entende?

- Realmente Sawyer, isso é um problema sério. O que pretende fazer?

- Por enquanto nada. Eu só espero que Kate se entenda com ele e resolvam as coisas da melhor maneira possível.

- Você realmente não a ama mais?

- Não como mulher, Seu Manoel. Mas eu a quero muito como amiga por tudo o que vivemos juntos, os altos e baixos da vida.

- Meu amigo, só posso lhe desejar boa sorte com tudo isso e espero sinceramente que dê tudo certo, que você permaneça perto de sua filha, afinal, não importa se esse homem é o pai verdadeiro dela, você cuidou dela desde que nasceu, merece algum crédito.

- Deus te ouça, Seu Manoel.

Sawyer levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até o mustang que estava estacionado ao lado de outro carro. Ele tocou a superfície brilhosa do veículo e perguntou a Manoel:

- E o mustang? O que o senhor pretende fazer com ele agora que o restauramos? O Carlos me disse que o antigo dono dele lhe devia dinheiro e deu o carro como pagamento da dívida.

- Sim, o Carlos acabou ficando com o carro. È uma beleza não é? Ele está querendo vender.

- Será que ele venderia para mim?- Sawyer perguntou com os olhos brilhando de interesse.

- Não sabia que estava interessado no mustang, mas creio que ele venderia sim.- respondeu Manoel.

- O dinheiro que apliquei em ações na bolsa de valores finalmente está me dando o retorno que eu esperava e agora posso abrir o estúdio de design de carros que eu sempre sonhei.

- Vai me deixar outra vez?- Manoel perguntou.

- De jeito nenhum, Seu Manoel. O senhor é o melhor mecânico do mundo e eu quero continuar trabalhando com o senhor.

- Entendo de carros, Sawyer, mas desenhá-los...

- O senhor entrará justamente com o que sabe, não se preocupe.

Manoel sorriu: - Bom, isso vai ser muito interessante, essa nossa nova parceria.

- Com certeza e para comemorar isso, vou lhe contar um segredo.

- Outro?

- Vou comprar o mustang Seu Manoel, mas não é pra mim não, é pra Analulu.

- Para Ana-Lucia? Mas ela não dirige há tanto tempo. Tem medo de carros.

- Eu quero ajudá-la a superar esse trauma e além disso, eu quero me casar com ela.- Sawyer disse com convicção. – Mas esse é um segredo ainda Seu Manoel, não conte à dona Raquel. Estou lhe contando esse segredo porque quero sua permissão para me casar com ela. Sei que deveria ter feito o pedido formalmente mas...

- Está mesmo falando sério?

- Se o senhor me aceitar...

- Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz.- disse Manoel abraçando Sawyer com força.

Lembranças invadiram a mente de Sawyer naquele momento quando Manoel o abraçou, fazendo-o se recordar de uma época difícil quando apenas ele, Manoel Cortez o ajudou. Sawyer tinha acabado de cumprir sua pena por furto de carros e conseguiu emprego na oficina do bom homem. Seu primeiro dia de trabalho na oficina também foi a primeira vez em que ele viu Ana-Lucia.

**--------------------------------------**  
**(Flashback)**

**10 anos atrás**

O pesadelo enfim tinha acabado. Depois de cumprir dois anos em uma penitenciária por furto de carros, Sawyer tinha sido libertado por bom comportamento. Agora ele estava em liberdade condicional e uma das exigências era que ele fixasse residência e arrumasse um emprego.

Sawyer conseguiu um pequeno apartamento para ele e o segundo passo era o emprego. Entendia muito de carros e sabia que não poderia trabalhar em outra coisa, por isso ele respondeu a um anúncio no jornal para trabalhar em uma oficina. O dono da oficina, Manoel Hernandez Cortez era um homem bom, justo e honesto. Mesmo sabendo que Sawyer era um ex-presidiário, Manoel deu-lhe o emprego e em seu primeiro dia no trabalho, ele a viu.

Entrou na oficina e viu pés pequenos calçados em um par de tênis femininos vermelhos saindo debaixo de um velho chevrolet. Ele podia ouvir o barulho de ferramentas sendo utilizadas embaixo do carro. Sorrindo, Sawyer limpou a voz e disse:

- Bom dia.

Imediatamente, a pessoa embaixo do carro deslizou para fora em um suporte com rodinhas. Era uma menina aparentando catorze ou quinze anos. Mas ao contrário de outras adolescentes, ela não era esguia com os ossos das costelas marcando a pele, e sim curvilínea em um top vermelho apertado e moleton cinza folgado. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em duas tranças. Ao vê-lo, ela deu um adorável sorriso tímido, seu rosto e mãos estavam sujos de graxa.

- Bom dia.- a mocinha respondeu levantando-se do suporte de rodinhas e tentando limpar as mãos sujas de graxa no moleton. – Quem é você?

- Eu sou James Sawyer.- ele respondeu. – Mas pode me chamar de Sawyer. Eu sou o novo empregado da oficina. Você deve ser a filha do Seu Manoel.

- Eu sou Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer sorriu. Ana-Lucia era o nome perfeito para aquela menina tão linda, embora desajeitada como a maioria das adolescentes.

- _Papa_ não me falou que contrataria alguém novo para trabalhar aqui na oficina.

- E ele costuma consultar você, mocinha quando contrata novos empregados?- Sawyer provocou.

Ela torceu o nariz e respondeu:

- È claro que sim!

- Acho isso incomum.- disse ele. – Oficinas mecânicas não são lugares para mocinhas.

- Não sou mocinha!- ela retrucou irritada. – Já sou uma mulher!

- Mesmo?- Sawyer retorquiu. – Quantos anos tem?

- 15 e meio.- ela respondeu com orgulho.

- Me perdoe então, senhorita. È claro que é uma mulher. Posso ver claramente.- ele deu um olhar malicioso avaliando o corpo dela somente para provocá-la ainda mais.

A menina ficou vermelha como um pimentão e disse:

- Não me olhe desse jeito! È indecente!

- Me desculpe.- disse ele. – Achei que podia olhar assim para você porque já é uma mulher! E então, entende de carros?

- Provavelmente mais do que você.- ela disse, malcriada.

Sawyer deu uma risada.

- Ninguém entende mais de carros do que eu.

- È mesmo?- dessa vez foi Ana quem provocou. – Então talvez possa me ajudar.- ela apontou o carro em que estivera trabalhando. – Este carro, estou tentando descobrir o motivo do vazamento de óleo no escapamento traseiro e não consigo. Se entende tanto assim de carros, poderia dar uma olhada?

- È claro.- ele respondeu e passou por ela se dirigindo ao carro e se deitando no suporte. Nesse momento ele percebeu o olhar de interesse dela quando ele se deitou e sua camisa se ergueu um pouco acima da cintura revelando uma pequena parte de seus músculos. Ele sorriu e disse: - Moça, não me olhe assim. È indecente!

Ana-Lucia ficou mais vermelha ainda e disse, ultrajada:

- Você está devolvendo!

Ele gargalhou e se retirou para debaixo do carro. Ficou alguns minutos remexendo lá dentro e então voltou. Agora o rosto dele estava sujo de graxa.

- Descobri onde é o vazamento!

- Eu não acredito nisso!- ela contestou se agachando e ficando no nível dele.

- Veja por você mesma.- disse ele.

Ana ficou de quatro e esgueirou a cabeça para debaixo do carro, porém ao invés de mostrar onde era o vazamento, Sawyer a puxou pelos ombros e beijou-lhe a bochecha. O corpo dela tremeu levemente e ela saiu rapidamente de debaixo do carro.

- O que está fazendo?- ela gritou.

- È apenas um beijo de amizade.- ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor no rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não gosto de você, Sawyer!

- Mas eu gosto de você, Ana-Lucia!- respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas.

Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás e apontou o dedo em riste para ele antes de dizer:

- Nunca mais me beije de novo, entendeu?

- Sim, senhora!- respondeu ele. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Ana-Lucia.

- Pois eu não tive prazer nenhum.- ela rebateu e saiu correndo da oficina.

------------------------------------

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Depois daquele encontro, foi impossível para Sawyer não se encantar com aquela menina. Mas era isso o que ela era naquela época, uma menina e ainda por cima a filha do patrão. Por isso ele se manteve longe e por isso ele a hostilizou quando percebeu que ela correspondia seus sentimentos. Tudo isso antes de cometer o maior erro de sua vida com ela. Mas esse erro em breve seria consertado e eles poderiam finalmente viver a paixão que começara entre eles há dez longos anos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate passou a manhã inteira preocupada. Depois que Jack saiu intempestivamente do café após ter ouvido ela dizer que Mandy era sua filha, ela tentou conversar com ele, telefonou várias vezes, mas Jack não atendia o telefone.

Ela então foi pegar a filha na escola e em seguida foi para a Mansão Shephard. Tinha que esperanças de que ele aparecesse para almoçar apesar de tudo. Mas Jack não apareceu. A ausência dele deixou Kate ainda mais desesperada e sem saber mais o que fazer ela rendeu-se ao pranto em seu quarto. Claire foi procurá-la para convidá-la para dar uma volta com as crianças depois das três da tarde. Bateu várias vezes à porta da amiga, mas ela não respondia.

Claire resolveu entrar no quarto e chamou por Kate.

- Kate? Você está aqui?

Foi quando ela ouviu um choro vindo do banheiro. Correu para lá e encontrou a porta destrancada. Kate estava embaixo do chuveiro soluçando, ainda vestida nas mesmas roupas em que saíra de manhã.

- Kate, o que aconteceu, amiga?- Claire indagou preocupada indo fechar o chuveiro. – Por que você está desse jeito?

- O Jack não quer me ouvir, Claire!- Kate gemeu em exasperação.

- Como o Jack não quer te ouvir? Do que está falando?

Kate passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e respondeu com a voz chorosa:

- Ele não quer me ouvir porque eu menti pra ele! Menti pra ele durante oito anos!

- Mentiu sobre o que?

- A Mandy é filha dele.- Kate revelou.

Claire quase caiu para trás com aquela revelação.

- Como é que é?

- Na noite de formatura, Claire. Eu fui pra cama com o Jack e fiquei grávida da Mandy.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Claire exclamou. Não podia acreditar. – Mas se isso aconteceu por que você foi pra Nova York? Por que inventou que a Mandy é filha do Sawyer?

- Porque ele ia se casar com a Sarah e eu fiquei com medo. Eu sabia que o Sawyer não ia me abandonar, mas o Jack...

- Jack não teria te abandonado!- Claire gritou. – Ele teria cuidado de você!

- Ele não ia acreditar que eu esperava um bebê dele. Na festa de noivado dele com a Sarah, ele me pegou na cama com o Sawyer mas nós não estávamos fazendo nada. Eu tinha bebido demais e o Sawyer estava me ajudando. Eu era virgem quando dormi com o Jack!

- Oh, Kate! Tantos mal-entendidos. Agora eu consigo compreender toda a hostilidade que existia entre vocês. Era paixão, não ódio.

- Eu quis o Jack, Claire desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos. Eu só não queria admitir isso pra mim mesma. Por isso eu gostava tanto de provocá-lo.

- Vocês precisam conversar, Kate. O Jack deve estar nervoso agora, mas depois vocês podem se entender.

- Não sei se acredito nisso, Claire! Ele nem quer falar comigo!

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter de voltar pra casa e vocês vão ter de conversar. Eu vou ajudá-la. Vou levar as crianças para dar uma volta e você vai ficar sozinha na casa para conversar com ele.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai me ouvir?

- È claro que vai te ouvir, querida. Venha, precisa se enxugar ou vai ficar doente.

Kate obedeceu e se levantou do chão molhado seguindo Claire para o quarto.

- Oh, Deus! Mandy minha sobrinha? Isso é maravilhoso! Mas peraí, como fica o Sawyer nisso tudo? Ele sempre soube sobre você e Jack?

- Não. Contei a ele ontem. Ele ficou chocado mas disse que vai me apoiar.

- Tudo bem então.- disse Claire. – Vai dar tudo certo, minha amiga. Eu tenho certeza. O Jack vai te ouvir e ficar ao seu lado. Meu irmão ama você.

- Eu espero que esteja certa, Claire. È o que eu mais quero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer desceu do táxi em frente ao prédio onde Ana-Lucia morava. Ela tinha sido explícita em sua decisão de que precisavam dar um tempo, ainda assim ele queria conversar com ela mais uma vez. Esperaria o tempo que precisasse para tê-la de volta em seus braços, mas não custava tentar uma reconciliação. Talvez ela mudasse de idéia.

Em frente ao prédio, ele retirou o celular do bolso e discou o número da casa dela. Correu para frente da janela do apartamento dela e esperou.

- Alô?- disse Ana-Lucia do outro lado da linha. Seus dedos tremiam ao segurar o telefone após acabar de visualizar o número dele no visor colorido do celular.

- Hey, fadinha.- disse ele, sua voz demonstrando cautela. – Sei que disse que não queria falar comigo, mas...

- E não quero!- ela bradou.

- Mas você tem que me escutar, Ana-Lucia!- ele implorou. – Prometo que é a última vez que a incomodo.

- Sawyer eu não...

- Olhe pela janela!- ele pediu.

- Por que?

- Apenas olhe!

Ana dirigiu-se à janela e o viu parado na calçada, fitando-a com olhos pidonhos e segurando o celular junto à orelha. Ele estava lindo como sempre, usando camisa azul escuro, jaqueta de couro e calça preta. O rádio que estava ligado baixinho em cima da mesinha de centro da sala começou a tocar "With you or Without you" inevitavelmente fazendo-a recordar da noite do baile de formatura quando ficaram juntos pela primeira vez.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira!- Ana-Lucia resmungou consigo mesma.

- Não é uma brincadeira!- Sawyer retrucou ao telefone.

- Eu não estava falando com você.- disse Ana.

- O quê?

- Ah, deixa pra lá!- disse ela, caminhando em direção ao rádio e desligando-o. – Maldito rádio!- ela falou baixinho.

Sawyer a viu desaparecer da janela e sentiu-se inseguro. Suas esperanças de poder ter uma boa conversa com ela ameaçando se esvair.

- Fadinha, aonde você vai?

Ela então voltou à janela e olhou novamente para ele.

- Por favor, me deixa subir e conversar com você.

Ana-Lucia pensou por alguns instantes. Por fim disse:

- Está bem. Suba agora! Estou destravando a porta da frente.

Sawyer correu para a entrada do prédio e ouviu o clique da porta se abrindo. Entrou depressa e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Enquanto Sawyer subia, Ana-Lucia correu para o seu quarto. Tirou a camisa velha que usava para dormir e o moleton folgado, trocando por um vestido leve de cor amarela. Arrumou os cachos desordenados dos cabelos com os dedos e então ouviu a campainha tocando.

Ela se esforçou o máximo que pôde para disfarçar a angústia que estava sentindo desde que vira Sawyer abraçando Kate no escritório no dia anterior. Esperava que ele não percebesse o quanto ela ainda estava abalada com isso.

- Boa noite, fadinha.- foi tudo o que ele disse quando ela abriu a porta.

Ana-Lucia nada respondeu, apenas deu espaço para que ele passasse. Sawyer entrou no apartamento sentindo-se inseguro diante da hostilidade dela. Mas não podia desistir agora. Era um homem livre novamente. Precisava consertar seus erros do passado e ser feliz com a verdadeira mulher que lhe amava.

- Ana-Lucia, em primeiro lugar eu queria te explicar o que aconteceu ontem de manhã quando você entrou no escritório e me viu abraçado com a Kate.

- Não precisa me explicar nada!- disse ela numa postura defensiva.

- Sim, eu preciso te explicar!- Sawyer insistiu. – Eu estava apenas consolando-a. Ela estava com um problema sério e eu quis confortá-la. Apesar das nossas diferenças, fomos casados por oito anos e eu quis que pudéssemos ao menos ser amigos pelo bem da Mandy. Não quero que pense que eu estava tendo uma recaída por ela porque isso seria impossível mesmo que eu quisesse.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ana, Kate ama outro homem. Sempre amou. Foi um erro nós termos nos casado.

- E deixaram para concluir isso oito anos depois?

- Escute.- ele a segurou gentilmente pelos ombros. – Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você e no que aconteceu. No que eu tinha jogado fora ao ter sido tão imaturo. Eu já pedi perdão pelo que fiz a você, fadinha, mas peço de novo e vou pedir infinitas vezes até que você me perdoe.

Ana se afastou dele bruscamente e disse:

- Tão fácil para você dizer isso, Sawyer. Assim como foi fácil fingir que me amava para se aproveitar de mim quando eu era uma adolescente boba! Não foi você que teve de ouvir da pessoa que amava que queria que abortasse o próprio filho! Não foi você quem foi parar num hospital se esvaindo em sangue...

Sawyer abaixou a cabeça e Ana fez uma pausa antes de continuar.

- Eu soube que foi você quem me levou para o hospital.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso.

- Por acaso eu reencontrei a médica que cuidou de mim naquela época e ela me contou o quanto você estava desesperado, querendo me ajudar...

- Eu queria poder ter trocado de lugar com você, meu amor.

- Por que nunca me contou que foi você quem me salvou? Eu passei todos esses anos acreditando que você só apareceu no hospital depois que o papai te ligou. Que foi por causa do seu emprego que você foi me ver e me pediu em casamento.

- Eu não te contei porque eu era um covarde. Eu deixei você entrar naquele carro e dirigir daquele jeito na chuva, grávida. Quando dei por mim era muito tarde.- ele se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela nas dele. – Ainda há tempo de consertamos tudo, Ana-Lucia. De vivermos o nosso amor. Eu te amo. Te amo desde aquele dia em que a vi debaixo daquele carro suja de graxa...

- Isso é mentira!- ela gritou e puxou suas mãos das dele. – Você só quis me ridicularizar naquele dia, como o fez durante todo o tempo em que convivemos depois disso, mas eu estava tão apaixonada...

- Eu fiz isso exatamente porque te amava. Ana, você tinha quinze anos e eu vinte e um. Eu era um adulto, não podia me aproveitar de uma menina.

- Mas o fez depois quando eu tinha dezessete anos!- ela o acusou.

- Porque eu caí em tentação. Já não podia mais esconder o desejo que sentia por você. Se lembra quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez naquela tarde em que fui deixá-la em casa? Você nunca tinha beijado e eu a beijei, foi tão importante pra mim quanto foi pra você! Durante todo o tempo em que convivemos naquela época eu só queria protegê-la, faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu não a expulsei da minha casa depois que fizemos amor porque eu não a queria, fiz aquilo porque estava com medo do seu pai. Eu era um ex-presidiário na cama com uma adolescente! Se o seu pai nos flagrasse, eu seria preso de novo e por um motivo ainda muito pior do que furto de carros.

Ana-Lucia prestava atenção à cada palavra do que ele dizia. Muita coisa do comportamento de Sawyer agora fazia todo o sentido para ela. Mas a mágoa e o ciúme não a deixavam.

- Se isso tudo o que está me contando é verdade. Onde a Kate entra em toda essa história? Você namorou comigo, mas nunca a deixou e na primeira oportunidade você foi embora com ela.

- Eu fui embora com ela porque você me rejeitou.- Sawyer revelou. – Além disso, eu acreditava que Kate era diferente de você porque ela não vinha de uma família estruturada. Passava por muitos problemas e eu acreditava que isso criava uma espécie de conexão entre nós. Kate sabia o que era a vida, mas você não, você era a menininha do papai e eu o bicho-papão que queria te devorar. Tinha que me manter longe, embora não tenha conseguido. Mas eu te disse que apesar de namorar a Kate, nunca transamos até irmos para Nova York. È a mais pura verdade. Eu só fazia amor com você.

- Mas por que isso? Por que você e Kate não...?

- Porque ela não me amava.- ele respondeu. – Ela sempre amou outro. Kate podia ter me poupado o trabalho de descobrir isso depois do casamento não é? Teríamos evitado muitas coisas. Mas a vida é assim.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se no sofá e Sawyer foi sentar-se ao lado dela. O cheiro dele era incrivelmente bom, trazia todo o conforto e segurança de que ela necessitava. Ana queria se aninhar no peito dele e ficar ali para sempre.

- Vamos começar de novo Ana-Lucia.- disse ele abraçando-a e cheirando-lhe os cabelos. – Me dê outra chance.

Tudo o que ela mais queria era poder dizer sim. Mas era como se estivesse traindo a memória de seu filho não nascido. Ela o amara e o odiara com tanto intensidade naqueles últimos anos que era difícil simplesmente esquecer tudo isso e seguir em frente. Precisava de um tempo para se confrontar com seus fantasmas e pôr as idéias no lugar.

- Sawyer, eu preciso de um tempo.- disse ela, fazendo-o se afastar. – Foi tudo muito difícil pra mim e eu preciso pensar sobre tudo o que me contou, sobre como me sinto a respeito disso, sobre como seria ter uma vida com você depois de tanto tempo.

- De quanto tempo precisa, fadinha? Te darei todo o tempo que precisar desde que você me prometa que vai voltar pra mim.

- Não posso te prometer isso!

Sawyer deixou sair um longo suspiro. Já tinha dito tudo o que poderia dizer e pedido perdão a ela. Só restava agora esperar que o tempo que ela tinha pedido fosse breve e que sua resposta após isso fosse positiva.

- Está bem, meu amor. Darei o tempo que você precisa. Darei esse tempo de verdade. Não vou procurá-la mais até que me procure. Mas antes de ir, eu gostaria de pedir-lhe uma coisa.

Ana ergueu os olhos para ele e assentiu.

- Não sei quanto tempo você vai me fazer esperar, mas eu preciso te tocar mais uma vez antes de ir embora. Preciso passar a noite com você e gravar o seu cheiro na minha memória, cada curva do seu corpo, o gosto dos seus lábios...

Se estavam indo dar um tempo, o mais racional seria que Ana-Lucia dissesse não, seguindo o conselho de sua mãe. Mas havia algo que Sawyer e Raquel não sabiam. Algo em que Ana-Lucia havia pensado muito o dia inteiro e baseado nisso foi que ela deu sua resposta à Sawyer.

- Está bem. Pode ficar aqui esta noite.

Sawyer sentiu vontade de pular de felicidade, mas se concentrou em fazer o que estava querendo desde que a vira à janela. Beijá-la. Ele se aconchegou mais a ela no sofá e rodeando-lhe a cintura com seus braços fortes a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seus joelhos.

Ana suspirou involuntariamente ao sentir os lábios macios dele sobre os seus. Era como aquele primeiro beijo trocado há oito anos, cheio de expectativas e emoções. Sawyer a beijou com delicadeza e fervor enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dela provocando arrepios de paixão. Lentamente ele foi deitando-a no sofá e suas mãos deslizaram pelas coxas dela, provocando-a.

Os dentes dele rasparam no lóbulo da orelha de Ana e as mãos experientes dele se enveredaram para debaixo do vestido tocando o elástico da calcinha dela. Quando Ana deu por conta, a peça descia por suas pernas trazida pelas mãos de Sawyer e deslizou até passar por seus pés.

Sawyer então ergueu uma das pernas dela, colocando-a ao redor de sua cintura e com a outra mão encontrou o sexo dela, deslizando um dedo na umidade vagarosamente até tocar o botão de prazer de Ana. Ela deixou sair um grito de deleite e agarrou-se aos ombros dele. Sawyer sorriu:

- Minha fadinha, sempre fogosa!

Ele a carregou para o quarto e terminou de despi-la. Lambeu os bicos dos seios dela e os beijou sentindo Ana-Lucia arrancar-lhe o cinto com rapidez. Ele tirou a jaqueta de couro e a camisa. Ana o trouxe para mais perto e passou a língua pelos mamilos dele fazendo-o gemer. Uma das mãos dela conseguiu se infiltrar dentro da calça dele e acariciá-lo.

- Oh, Ana! Eu a amo demais!

As bocas se encontraram e livre das roupas, Sawyer deitou-se sobre ela enquanto Ana abria as pernas para recebê-lo. Ele segurou um dos seios dela gentilmente e indagou ao pé do ouvido:

- Fadinha, sei que nunca conversamos sobre prevenção, mas você gostaria que eu usasse camisinha dessa vez? Nos arriscamos das outras vezes, mas...

- Não precisa usar nada!- ela afirmou roçando seu corpo no dele de maneira insinuante. Seu quadril fazendo movimentos lascivos para guiá-lo para dentro dela. – Eu tomo anticoncepcional há algum tempo...

- Se é assim... – disse ele e com um único impulso a penetrou fazendo-o gemer e sorrir de satisfação.

- Sempre foi tão bom com você... – ela disse entre gemidos. – Foi bom desde a primeira vez, o prazer foi mais forte que a dor...

- Minha linda...minha fadinha...

Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e uma prece silenciosa se fez em sua mente.

"Por favor que eu fique grávida...por favor que eu fique grávida..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era por volta da meia noite quando Kate despertou de repente em sua cama ouvindo o barulho do carro de Jack entrando na garagem. Ela se levantou depressa e saiu do quarto vestindo apenas a camisola e descendo depressa as escadas. Claire tinha saído à tarde com as crianças e ela passara horas esperando por Jack. Então Claire voltara e nada dele aparecer, nem na hora do jantar.

- Por onde você andou?- Kate indagou ao vê-lo entrar em casa.

- Por aí!- ele respondeu. – Por que, querida? Sentiu a minha falta.

Kate observou os olhos de Jack na penumbra. Estavam perigosamente escuros.

- Eu queria conversar com você.- ela disse.

- Mesmo?- ele retrucou. – Sobre o que?

- Jack, pare com isso!

- Parar com o quê?

Ele chegou bem próximo dela e Kate pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool que exalava dele.

- Você esteve bebendo?

- Não que isso seja da sua conta. Mas sim, passei a tarde toda num pub.

- Oh Jack, eu sinto muito. Deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você...

Jack deu uma risada sarcástica e observou Kate dos pés à cabeça.

- Você planejou tudo direitinho não foi?

- Do que está falando?

- Planejou tudo e depois se arrependeu! Ficou com medinho de que os Shephard não aceitassem você, não foi?

- Jack...

- Kate!- ele gritou. – Você fingiu ser a pobre garota inocente pra cima de mim e ficar grávida!

- Como ousa me acusar disso?- Kate gritou de volta. – Eu engravidei naquela época sim, mas nunca pedi nada a você.

- Mas pediu pro Sawyer!- ele bradou. – O que você fez pra convencê-lo a aceitar o filho de outro homem? Transou com ele logo depois de ter transado comigo? Como pode ter tanta certeza de que a menina é minha filha se transava com nós dois?

Kate deu um tapa na face dele. Ele não tinha o direito de falar com ela daquele jeito por mais que estivesse magoado. Jack não revidou o tapa, mas segurou o braço dela e a trouxe para junto de si.

- Você é bonita como o demônio! Foi por isso que conseguiu me enganar, mas agora acabou!

Kate ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não deixou porque cobriu a boca de Kate com a dele num beijo intenso e violento. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas Jack a segurou com força pela cintura e a pôs sobre os ombros. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de Kate, mas ela não gritou. Não queria fazer um escândalo e acordar a todos, inclusive Mandy para verem o que estava acontecendo.

- Quero você Kate, pela última vez! E depois nunca mais!

- Jack, por favor... – Kate choramingou, mas ele estava tão magoado e embriagado que não a ouviria.

Ele a levou direto para seu quarto e a jogou sobre a cama. Trancou a porta e em seguida despiu toda a roupa dele. Olhou para Kate com olhos duros e ordenou que ela fizesse o mesmo:

- Tire a roupa!

Kate ergueu o queixo num gesto de desafio e tirou a camisola, passando-a depressa por cima da cabeça.

- Tire tudo!- falou ele apontando a calcinha branca que ela ainda usava.

Ela tirou a pequena peça de lingerie e a colocou de lado, deitando-se na cama em seguida. Jack deitou por cima dela e segurou-lhe os braços acima da cabeça.

- Jack, estou fazendo isso porque te amo... – ela murmurou. – Você tem que me perdoar por ter mentido...

Mas Jack parecia não ouvi-la enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por todo o corpo de Kate, afagando, apalpando, tomando. Seus lábios logo se juntaram ao caminho traçado por suas mãos, mordiscando a pele exposta dela, pescoço, seios, ventre, entre as coxas. Kate gemia em agonia, de prazer e de medo de que ele terminasse e se afastasse para sempre dela.

Quando ele a possuiu foi de um jeito duro. Era como se o corpo dele estivesse demonstrando através do sexo o quanto ele estava magoado com ela. Jack mordeu o pescoço dela deixando uma marca visível e vermelha, tentando castigá-la. Kate cravou suas unhas nas costas dele e impulsionou seu quadril com força contra o dele, sugando-o para dentro dela com seus músculos internos, levando-o ao limite do prazer.

Jack chegou ao clímax e permitiu-se apenas ficar com ela por alguns minutos, o suficiente para retomar o fôlego. Então ele rolou para o lado e se levantou da cama buscando suas roupas.

- Jack, aonde você vai?- Kate indagou chorando.

- Pra um hotel.- ele respondeu. – Não fico aqui mais um minuto enquanto você estiver aqui e fique preparada porque eu vou pedir um exame de DNA para saber se sou mesmo o pai da Mandy e dependendo do resultado, eu vou pedir a guarda dela!

Kate sufocou um grito angustiado.

- Não Jack, você não pode fazer isso!

Mas ele já tinha deixado o quarto.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Passaram-se muitas semanas e Kate não viu mais Jack desde então. Ela mudou-se com Mandy da Mansão Shephard mesmo sob os protestos de Claire que dizia que Mandy tinha o direito de viver lá por ser filha de Jack. Mas Kate questionou isso dizendo que Sawyer era o único pai que sua filha conhecera e seria assim para sempre. Que Jack não merecia ser o pai dela.

Por isso ela não contou nada para a filha sobre Jack. Depois que ele voltou para Boston, pedindo nova transferência para o hospital geral de lá, ela apenas disse a Mandy que Jack se mudar para lá por causa de seu novo trabalho. A menina chegou a questionar se ela ainda iria se casar com ele, mas Kate disse que os planos tinham sido mudados. Mandy ainda chegou a perguntar por Jack algumas vezes, mas como era próprio das crianças, esquecera logo.

Kate resolveu se afastar definitivamente das passarelas para ficar mais tempo ao lado da filha. Abriu sua própria grife, um sonho que vinha cultivando havia algum tempo e agora estava montando sua primeira loja em Los Angeles.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira ela estava animada porque alguns tecidos importados que tinha encomendado chegariam à sua loja e ela já tinha novos desenhos para usar com esses tecidos. Tinha contratado três pessoas para trabalhar com ela. Um estilista e duas assessoras. Eram pessoas que trabalharam com ela durante o tempo em que fora modelo Não teria conseguido sem a assistência deles.

- Mamãe, estou pronta!- gritou Mandy entrando no quarto dela e se exibindo em seu vestido novo de cor lilás, rodopiando pelo quarto.

- Você está linda!- exclamou Kate batendo palmas. Desde que ela tinha desistido da vida corrida de modelo, a relação dela com a filha tinha melhorado bastante.

- Precisamos ir, mamãe. O papai disse que vai comprar um cachorro pra mim de presente de aniversário.

- Mas o seu aniversário é só daqui a duas semanas.- Kate lembrou.

- Mas ele disse que compraria hoje. Pra que esperar?

Kate sorriu.

- Parece mesmo o seu pai falando.

- Vamos mamãe!

- Ok, nós já vamos!- disse Kate.

O telefone tocou e ela disse à filha:

- Vá calçar seus sapatos enquanto eu atendo o telefone.

Mandy saiu correndo de volta para o quarto dela.

- Alô?

- Sra. Austen?- indagou uma voz feminina. Mesmo tenso sido casada com Sawyer, Kate nunca modificara seu sobrenome.

- Sou eu.

- Aqui é do laboratório. Seus exames ficaram prontos. A senhora pode passar agora de manhã mesmo para pegá-los se quiser.

- Ok, obrigada. Passarei aí daqui a pouco.- respondeu Kate. Ela deixaria Mandy na loja do pai e depois passaria no laboratório antes de ir para sua loja. Sawyer agora era um bem sucedido dono de uma loja de peças e design para carros. Ele havia feito uma sociedade com o pai de Ana-Lucia Cortez e os negócios dele estavam indo muito bem. – Agora sim, vamos Mandy!- Kate chamou e a menina apareceu no mesmo instante seguindo a mãe para fora do apartamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer, acabou de chegar aquele carregamento de peças novas que encomendamos.- avisou Carlos logo após assinar a guia que o entregador tinha acabado de trazer.

Ele acenou do outro lado do vidro em seu escritório, estava fechando negócio com um cliente que estava encomendando modelos exclusivos de carros para um filme que estava produzindo.

- E você garante entregar os designs prontos em duas semanas, Sr. Sawyer?- indagou o cliente.

- È claro, Sr. Kent, em duas semanas o senhor poderá visualizar até o custo que terá com eles.

- E sua empresa consegue produzir os carros dentro do prazo estipulado?

- Com toda certeza, Sr. Kent. Tenho o melhor mecânico de Lons Angeles trabalhando comigo, o Sr. Manoel Cortez.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que estou aqui.- acrescentou o Sr. Kent.

Depois que o cliente saiu de seu escritório satisfeito, Sawyer ficou sorrindo para as paredes. Era o primeiro grande contrato que fechava em tão pouco tempo desde que criara a empresa juntamente com Manoel. Agora todos pareciam querer conhecer o trabalho dele e Sawyer sentia-se importante. Tudo graças a Manoel Cortez que desde sempre fora um verdadeiro pai para ele. O único homem que acreditara nele e lhe dera uma chance real de ser alguém na vida.

Sua vida estava quase perfeita agora. Com o faturamento da empresa já tinha conseguido cobrir os gastos que tivera para abri-la e inclusive pagar o empréstimo feito por Seu Manoel para que eles pudessem começar. Já tinha seu próprio apartamento, seu próprio carro e Mandy estava perto dele. A única coisa que faltava era ter Ana-Lucia de volta. Mas isso ele sabia que seria mais difícil. Também não podia julgá-la. Não depois de tudo o que tinha feito para ela no passado. Sabia que merecia o desprezo que estava recebendo dela agora.

Já fazia semanas desde que tinham passado a noite juntos, e ele quase não tinha contato com ela, a não ser quando ele resolvia dar uma passada na residência dos Cortez. Ela o cumprimentava, mas logo ia embora e eles não tinham a oportunidade de conversar. Isso o magoava, mas não o fazia desistir dela. Ainda teria sua fadinha de volta. Como pretendia, comprara o mustang para ela e queria dá-lo naquele mesmo dia durante o jantar na casa dos Cortez.. O maior desejo de Manoel era vê-lo casado com sua filha, por isso ele não mediu esforços para ajudar Sawyer quando ele lhe pediu uma oportunidade para conversar com Ana a sós . Ana estava pensando que iriam jantar com os pais, mas a verdade é que Manoel levaria Raquel para jantar fora e os deixaria sozinhos na casa. Sawyer esperava que a reação de Ana-Lucia àquele encontro armado e ao presente dele fosse positiva.

Ele estava indo falar com Carlos sobre as peças que tinham chegado antes que Kate trouxesse Mandy para passar a manhã com ele quando Manoel bateu à porta de seu escritório.

- Sawyer, tem uma moça na recepção querendo falar com você. Não é a Kate.

Sawyer franziu o cenho. Quem poderia ser?

- Mande-a vir ao meu escritório, Seu Manoel.- disse ele se ajeitando em sua cadeira estofada atrás de sua mesa.

Dois minutos depois uma mulher loira, alta de cabelos compridos e longas pernas em uma mini-saia de grife entrou em seu escritório, tirando os óculos escuros do rosto e sorrindo:

- Há quanto tempo, baby!- disse ela se sentando na cadeira em frente à dele e cruzando as pernas de maneira sensual. – Você não me procurou mais. Soube que agora está solteiro e que está se dando muito bem nos negócios!

- O que está fazendo aqui, Shannon?- ele indagou, chateado com a visita dela. Se soubesse que era ela teria pedido a alguém para dizer que ele não estava.

- Isso é maneira de falar comigo depois de tanto tempo, amor?

Ela se levantou da cadeira e caminhou na direção dele, rebolando.

- Como esperava que eu a tratasse depois do que você aprontou da última vez? Minha filha quase se afogou no lago e eu tive problemas sérios com a Kate.

Shannon fez pouco caso do que ele dizia.

- Eu sei que a sua filha está bem, foi só um acidente, ninguém teve culpa, além do mais não precisa mais se preocupar com a opinião da Kate porque ela já não é mais sua mulher há muito tempo que eu sei!

- Shannon, é melhor você ir embora, eu estou muito ocupado agora.

- Ocupado com o quê?- ela insistiu, sentando no colo dele. – Eu soube que você é o chefe agora!

Ela começou a beijá-lo e Sawyer a empurrou gentilmente. Não queria beijá-la. O problema é que ele não sabia que justamente naquela manhã Ana-Lucia pretendia falar com ele. Tinha algo muito importante a lhe dizer e vinha ponderando se contaria a ele. Há cerca de duas semanas ela vinha sentindo constantes enjôos matinais, além de um estranho aumento de apetite e um cansaço eterno. Seu período menstrual estava atrasado, os seios doloridos. Então a dúvida começou a persegui-la. Estaria grávida? Quando pensou na possibilidade pela primeira vez, Ana-Lucia não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Ela não quis nem fazer o tradicional teste de farmácia, foi direto ao laboratório fazer um exame de sangue. O resultado estava pronto, ela tinha acabado de receber um telefonema de que deveria ir buscá-lo.

Estava a caminho no táxi quando resolveu parar na loja de Sawyer e conversar com ele. Talvez fosse o que precisavam para resolver as coisas. Ficou pensando em qual seria a reação dele dessa vez e não pôde evitar em sentir uma pontada de medo ao se recordar do que ele dissera a ela oito anos atrás. Porém, ao chegar ao escritório de Sawyer e visualizar através do vidro o que acontecia lá dentro foi como o golpe fatal que ela precisava para saber que ele não mudara nada nas últimas semanas e que seria inútil contar a ele o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sawyer jamais seria o homem que ela esperava. Chegara a hora de parar de sonhar.

- Ana-Lucia?- Manoel a chamou ao ver que a filha ficara pálida de repente ao retornar do escritório de Sawyer um minuto depois de ter ido falar com ele. Trouxe a ela um copo de água. – Você está bem, _hija_?

- Eu estou bem, _papa_. Eu estou ótima!- respondeu ela, tomando a água de uma vez só.

- O Sawyer ainda estava ocupado atendendo a cliente?- Manoel perguntou com inocência.

- Sim, _papa_. Ele estava muito ocupado.

- Quer esperar por ele no meu escritório?

- Não, _papa_. Eu tenho um compromisso agora e ainda vou trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, nós nos vemos mais tarde então. Vai mesmo jantar comigo e sua mãe esta noite?

- Vou sim, _papa_.

Dizendo isso, ela virou as costas e deixou a loja. Sawyer precisou de pelo menos uns quinze minutos para se livrar de Shannon. Ela tinha se agarrado a ele como um chiclete, mas depois que ele dissera a ela que não havia mesmo volta e que ele não queria vê-la mais, ela saiu da loja chamando-o de bastardo e prometendo nunca mais vê-lo novamente.

- E quem era essa dona, Sawyer?- Manoel indagou depois que Shannon foi embora.

- Uma mulher que não quero ver nunca mais, Seu Manoel.

- Tem certeza disso?- Manoel retrucou com seriedade. – Achei que ela fosse uma cliente.

- È uma velha conhecida.- ele respondeu.

- Bem, acho que devo lhe dizer que Analulu esteve aqui.

- Ana esteve aqui?- Sawyer ficou surpreso.

- Ela veio falar com você e parecia muito ansiosa por isso, mas depois de tê-lo visto conversando com a tal dona, ela ficou zangada e foi embora.

- Oh, droga!- Sawyer xingou.

- Sawyer, até hoje eu não consegui entender o que se passa entre você e Analulu, mas se vocês dois se amam por que não fazem a coisa certa e se casam de uma vez? Já dei minha benção há muito tempo!

- È tudo o que eu mais quero, Seu Manoel, mas o senhor sabe como ela é difícil.

- Você precisa explicar a ela sobre a dona que esteve aqui. Dizer que não era nada do que ela estava pensando, sabe como as mulheres são ciumentas! Ainda pretende jantar com ela esta noite para lhe dar o carro?

- Sim.

- Então aproveite a oportunidade. Eu sairei com Raquel e deixarei que conversem a sós, mas não vá abusar da minha boa vontade e tentar bolinar a menina, rapaz, você já sabe que com a minha filha, só casando!

- Sim, senhor!- respondeu Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sorriu ao ver a irmã deixando o salão de desembarque com o pequeno Aaron em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava com dificuldade o pesado carrinho de bagagens.

- Vai ficar aí rindo da minha cara ou vai me ajudar com as malas?- ela indagou de cenho franzido. Ainda rindo, Jack foi ajudá-la, mas antes deu-lhe um abraço apertado e beijou o sobrinho.

- Como estão indo as coisas, meu irmão?- ela indagou.

- Tudo está indo muito bem. Você sabe, trabalhei muitos anos neste hospital e não foi preciso me acostumar.

Claire sentiu um arrepio de frio e apertou o casaco de lã contra o peito. Aaron estava todo agasalhado.

- Boston é fria demais pra mim!

- Você se acostuma.- disse ele. – Já disse que deveria deixar aquela casa para os velhos e vir viver comigo em Boston.

- Ah não, prefiro o calor de Los Angeles.

- Claire, você acredita que um sujeito tinha confundido meu violão com o dele?- indagou uma voz às costas de Jack que o fez fechar a cara de imediato. Charlie estava logo atrás dele e Jack não tinha gostado nada que ele tivesse vindo com Claire. Ele já ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali quando disse baixinho a ele, quase sem mover os lábios.

- Não diga nada!

- Como vai, Jack?- Charlie o cumprimentou e mesmo de cenho franzido Jack o cumprimentou de volta.

- Onde está o carro?- Claire perguntou descontraída. – Meus ossos estão congelando!

Jack decidiu que não iria confrontá-la ali, mas quando chegassem ao apartamento dele teriam muito que conversar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aqui estão seus exames, Srta. Cortez.- disse a recepcionista do laboratório entregando alguns papéis lacrados a Ana-Lucia.

- Obrigada.- Ana respondeu. Estava muito nervosa. Sabia que se o resultado desse negativo ficaria desapontada, mas também sabia que se o resultado desse positivo ficaria preocupada pois sua vida mudaria completamente. Já não era mais a adolescente insegura de oito anos atrás descobrindo que seria mãe em breve, mas uma mulher adulta e auto-suficiente que poderia assumir aquela responsabilidade sozinha sem ter que se humilhar diante de um homem.

Ela estava indo se sentar no pequeno sofá da recepção para ler seus exames quando Kate entrou no laboratório. Kate sorriu para ela e foi cumprimentá-la.

- Olá, Ana. Como está?

- Eu estou ótima.- Ana respondeu. – E você?

- Eu também estou bem, obrigada.- disse Kate.

- E a Mandy?

- Mandy está ótima, cada dia mais opiniosa, mas creio que ela teve a quem puxar.

- Acredito que sim.- disse Ana imaginando que Kate falava de Sawyer.

- Eu vim egar uns exames de rotina que fiz e você?- indagou Kate.

- Mesma coisa.- respondeu Ana, disfarçando. – È importante cuidar da saúde.

- Bem, foi um prazer vê-la.- disse Kate. – Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, tenho que passar na minha loja ainda.

- Ah, eu soube que abriu uma loja. Meus parabéns!

- Você deveria dar uma passada lá quando tiver um tempo.

- Eu irei sim, com certeza. Mande um beijo para Mandy.

- Eu mando sim. Ela ainda fala em você, de vez em quando pergunta pela fadinha.

Ana ficou surpresa que a menina se lembrasse dela pelo apelido de Sawyer.

- Não se preocupe, Sawyer adora colocar apelidos nos outros e nós nunca gostamos!- disse Kate beijando-a no rosto e se despedindo.

Mas Ana-Lucia realmente gostava do apelido. Achava que era muito meigo que Sawyer a chamasse de fadinha, embora ele fosse um cafajeste. Não queria pensar nele agora, queria ler seus exames e descobrir se sua vida mudaria completamente.

Kate recebeu rapidamente os exames dela e se foi. Ana voltou a se sentar no sofá e soltou o lacre dos papéis. Suas mãos suavam e o coração estava acelerado. Ela leu atentamente o que o exame dizia e a resposta era clara: Exame de gravidez laudo positivo.

Lágrimas chegaram-lhe aos olhos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Ana sentia que se veria livre do vazio que a preenchia desde que perdera seu bebê há oito anos. Aquela era uma chance de recomeçar e mesmo que Sawyer não estivesse ao seu lado, ela sabia que conseguiria e que seria muito feliz com seu filho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy observava os filhotes de cachorro dentro dos engradados e sorria encantada. Não sabia qual escolher para ser seu novo mascote.

- Papai, quero todos!- disse ela, pulando e apontando para os bichinhos.

- Não, querida.- disse Sawyer, rindo. – Você só pode escolher um cachorrinho. Sua mãe me mataria se você levasse mais de um.

- Alguma raça em especial, brother?- indagou o dono da loja e Sawyer abriu um enorme sorriso ao escutar o familiar sotaque.

- Desmond!- ele exclamou.

- Sawyer!- disse Desmond e os dois se abraçaram dando tapinhas nas costas um do outro.

- Há quanto tempo não te vejo, brother! Só soube que você tinha se casado.

- Pois é, mas agora eu estou divorciado.

- De volta à vida de solteiro então?

- Que nada, já estou querendo me amarrar de novo.

- Sério?

- Papai!- Mandy chamou impaciente e Sawyer a puxou pela mão, apresentando-a à Desmond.

- Esta é a minha filha, Mandy.

- Olá, Mandy.- disse Desmond. – Gostou dos cachorrinhos?

- Gostei de todos.- ela respondeu efusiva fazendo ambos rirem.

- Ah, mas eu tenho um cachorrinho especial aqui que tenho certeza você ainda não viu.

Ele segurou na mão de Mandy e a levou para o outro lado da loja onde havia um engradado com 4 filhotes de labrador de pelagem cor de creme. Um deles ficou alvoroçado quando Mandy se aproximou para pegá-los.

- Eu adorei este, papai!- Mandy disse levantando o filhote e encostando a carinha do bicho em seu rosto sardento.

- Você quer este, sardentinha?- indagou ele, carinhoso. – Mas sua mãe me disse que preferia um animal menor. Labradores crescem muito não é, Desmond?

- Sim, eles crescem, mas são ótimos companheiros para as crianças. Se ele for bem treinado não haverá problema.

- Por favor, papai...

- Ah, está bem, Mandy. Vamos levar este.

- Vou chamá-lo de Vincent.- Mandy rodou com o cachorrinho em seus braços fazendo o animal choramingar.

- Mas tenha cuidado com ele, está bem? Não banque a Felícia.

Mandy riu. Sawyer acompanhou Desmond até o caixa para fazer o pagamento.

- Então está vivendo do negócio de animais?- ele perguntou casualmente.

- Pois é, eu sou veterinário e abri esse Pet-Shop. E você? Ainda no negócio de carros?

- Sim, mas agora eu tenho uma loja de peças e design. A Ford & Cortez Car Design.

- Eu ouvi falar dessa loja, não imaginava que fosse sua.

- Passe por lá quando quiser dar uma turbinada no seu carro.

- Pode deixar! Mas, ei, me caso em dois dias.

- Sério?

- È! Vou me casar com Naomi, se lembra dela?

- È claro que lembro! Meus parabéns!

- Obrigado. Nós éramos muito loucos naquela época. Se lembra do dia em que a Shannon fez aquela maldade com a Ana-Lucia? Sumiu com o sutiã do biquíni dela e você foi resgatá-la.

- Éramos muito idiotas naquela época. Que bom que existe a maturidade para nos fazer ver o quão imbecis estávamos sendo.- disse Sawyer.

- Você tem visto a Ana depois de todo esse tempo? Ela voltou pra LA e a Naomi a convidou para ser uma das madrinhas do nosso casamento. Brother, eu sempre achei ela bonita mesmo sendo tão tímida, mas agora ela está uma morena de parar o trânsito!

Sawyer sabia muito bem disso e sentiu-se enciumado com as palavras de Desmond, mesmo sem deixar transparecer.

- Vá ao meu casamento amanhã. Você disse que quer se amarrar de novo. Pelo que eu soube Libby e Ana-Lucia ainda estão solteiras, se você se interessar, Naomi pode teajudar!

- Valeu, irmão! Estarei lá!

Desmond anotou o endereço da igreja onde seria o casamento e entregou para Sawyer. Ele chamou Mandy que estava completamente apaixonada pelo novo bichinho e eles deixaram a loja. Ele levaria a filha para almoçar e depois voltaria ao trabalho. Estava muito ansioso pelo seu jantar com Ana-Lucia. Se tudo corresse bem ele ira ao casamento de Desmond e Naomi dali dois dias oficialmente comprometido com Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante todo o jantar no apartamento de Jack, ele se manteve calado e arisco com Charlie. Claire já estava à beira de um ataque de nervos com as atitudes do irmão. Após o jantar, Charlie colocou Aaron para dormir e disse que iria a uma loja de cd's comprar algumas raridades musicais e voltaria depois. Claire sabia que ele notara a hostilidade de Jack e estava deixando-os sozinhos para que pudessem conversar.

Assim que Charlie se foi, Claire foi até a cozinha confrontar Jack. Ele estava lavando a louça.

- Quem você pensa que é para me julgar?- ela indagou a ele fechando a torneira da pia e fazendo com que ele desse atenção a ela.

- Do que está falando?- Jack fingiu não entender.

- Sabe do que eu estou falando, Jack Shephard!

- Por que você o trouxe aqui?- ele bradou, indignado.

- Porque nós vamos nos casar!- Claire revelou de uma vez.

- Como é que é?

- Foi o que você ouviu, Jack. Eu e Charlie iremos nos casar no final do ano.

- Você está louca!- Jack esbravejou. – Vai se casar com um músico? Não vejo no que ele é melhor do que o pai do Aaron que não assumiu o próprio filho. Você sempre está fazendo tudo errado, Claire!

- Eu estou fazendo tudo errado? E quanto a você?

- Não misture as coisas!- ele desconversou.

- Jack, você foi um canalha com a Kate! Ela me contou o que você fez!

- O quê?- ele retrucou sarcástico. – Ela me acusou de tê-la violentado? Engraçado, não recebi nenhuma intimação para me apresentar à corte!

Claire quase bateu nele ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Você a violentou sim! Violentou os sentimentos dela!

- Claire não seja dramática! A Kate é uma mentirosa. Escondeu a existência da Mandy de mim todos esses anos. Roubou minha chance de estar com a minha filha e agora é tarde para que eu possa recuperá-la. Sei que se eu pedir um exame de paternidade estarei transtornando a vida da Mandy e eu não quero que ela sofra!

- A Kate errou muito em ter escondido isso de você, mas se coloque no lugar dela. Ela era uma adolescente e você ia se casar com outra, como de fato se casou!

- Só me casei porque a peguei na cama com o Sawyer!

- Você sabe que não estava acontecendo nada entre eles naquela noite. Ela queria você e você foi covarde em não assumir o que sentia por ela!

Jack abaixou a cabeça. Estava sofrendo muito desde que deixara Los Angeles, mas não podia aceitar o que Kate tinha feito com ele. Seu orgulho não permitia.

- Não importa agora de quem foi a culpa, Claire. È tarde demais.

- Òtimo!- Kate cruzou os braços sobre o peito, zangada. – Continue com o rabo entre as pernas ao invés de tomar uma atitude. Mas um dia Jack, você vai se arrepender muito de não ter feito alguma coisa para estar ao lado da sua filha e da mulher que você ama.

As palavras de Claire pesaram muito na mente de Jack e ele chorou sozinho em seu quarto. Sabia que um dia teria que encarar Kate outra vez e perdoá-la pelo que tinha feito, mas principalmente pedir perdão a ela por sua covardia que colocara o relacionamento deles a perder desde o princípio.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel terminou de preparar o jantar muito cedo. Não entendia por que Manoel estava tão apressado aquela tarde. Pra começar ele chegara muito cedo da loja e não foi para a oficina trabalhar nos carros, ao invés disso passou a tarde inteira apressando-a para que preparasse um excelente jantar e bem rápido porque Ana-Lucia viria jantar com eles, como se ela já não fizesse isso quase todos os dias.

Mesmo aborrecida com o jeito do marido, Raquel preparou uma deliciosa lasanha, pão de alho e salada de alface com ricota de entrada, e pudim de leite de sobremesa. Porém, ela ficou ainda mais surpresa quando terminou de preparar tudo e Manoel lhe disse:

- Agora que está tudo pronto, pode ir se arrumar!

- Como é que é?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Vou levá-la para jantar no Mexican.

- O quê? Vai me levar pra jantar depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive preparando a janta? Se esqueceu de que Analulu vem jantar conosco? Você mesmo a convidou e fez questão de que ela viesse hoje.

- Eu sei, _mi cielo_, mas Analulu jantará aqui esta noite, mas não com nós dois.

- Como assim, _hombre_? O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

- Sawyer virá jantar com ela.- ele revelou. – Eles tem muito o que conversar e Sawyer quer lhe fazer uma surpresa. Comprou o mustang do Carlos pra ela e...

- O quê?- retrucou Raquel. – _Pero hombre de Dios_, Analulu tem medo de carros desde o acidente. Que idéia estúpida comprar um carro pra ela!

- Vamos deixar que eles se entendem, Raquel.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Você fica aí fazendo planos para os dois, mas não sabe de nada, e se as coisas não saírem como você está planejando?

- Eu sei que eles foram feitos um para o outro.- respondeu Manoel com presunção.

- Nada disso! Você diz isso porque gosta do Sawyer e o escolheu para nossa filha desde que ele pôs os pés aqui há anos atrás. Me lembro de você dizendo que Analulu iria crescer e precisar de um homem trabalhador como o Sawyer ao lado dela. Você está fazendo os planos para esse casamento desde essa época.

- E o que há de errado nisso? O Sawyer é um bom homem e eu quero que Ana-Lucia se case com ele.

- Não deveria ter tantas expectativas, Manoel porque você pode se decepcionar.

Manoel ficou desconfiado.

- Do que está falando, Raquel?

- Ah, não é nada.- disfarçou ela. – Bem, já que armou todo esse circo, eu vou me arrumar e sairemos logo antes que eles cheguem.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Ana-Lucia chegou à casa dos pais trazendo o vinho preferido do pai para o jantar. Ele telefonara mais cedo dizendo que Raquel tinha preparado uma lasanha e que um bom vinho tinto seria excelente para acompanhar a refeição.

Como de costume, ela entrou pela porta dos fundos que estava aberta. Naquela noite ela pretendia contar aos pais sobre sua gravidez. Não protelaria o assunto dessa vez. Ela sabia que a reação de Manoel pelo menos no início seria difícil, mas que depois ele se acostumaria e ficaria muito feliz com o netinho mesmo que ela fosse mãe solteira.

Quando entrou na cozinha, Ana estranhou o silêncio. As luzes estavam apagadas. O jantar estava servido e apenas velas iluminavam o ambiente.

- _Mama? Papa?_- Ana chamou, mas ouviu passos vindos da sala de estar. Ficou parada no lugar até ver Sawyer surgir na cozinha segurando um pequeno buquê de flores do campo e vestido impecavelmente com camisa de mangas compridas preta e calça social escura. Os cabelos presos à metade. Ela viera do trabalho e ainda usava seu elegante porém conservador tailleur de cor azul escuro. Os cabelos presos em uma trança.

- Boa noite, fadinha.- disse ele, oferecendo-lhe as flores.

- Que inferno está acontecendo aqui, Sawyer?- ela perguntou aborrecida percebendo de imediato que aquele jantar se tratava de uma armadilha.

- Desculpe fazer as coisas assim, mas foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de falar com você.

- Nós não temos nada para falar!

- Hey, não fique tão na defensiva. Você me pediu um tempo e eu te dei, mas não agüento mais esperar. Eu quero você demais, fadinha!

Ana-Lucia pegou as flores das mãos dele, cheirou o delicado buquê e em seguida jogou tudo no chão antes de dizer:

- E você chegou à essa conclusão beijando a Shannon no seu escritório esta manhã?

- Olha, Ana...

- E ainda vai querer me explicar o que eu vi?

- O seu pai me disse que você ficou zangada, mas não foi culpa minha. Ela apareceu lá na loja e me agarrou...

- Ela te agarrou? Que conveniente!

- Eu estou falando a verdade, mulher! Por que não acredita em mim? Eu planejei esse jantar há dias porque comprei uma coisa pra você e...

- Não preciso de presentes!

- È impossível mesmo falar com você, não é?

- Porque você fica se fazendo de idiota e não entende que eu não te quero mais!

- Eu te amo... – ele murmurou. – Mas chega de me humilhar pra você!- ele colocou um envelope branco sobre a mesa e disse, antes de deixar a casa:

- Aproveite seu presente e a lasanha!

Quando ele se foi, Ana-Lucia abriu o envelope. Lá dentro tinha uma chave de carro pendurada em um chaveiro de Strass em forma de um A, junto da chave havia um bilhete que dizia:

_Fadinha, _

_Quando vi esse mustang, sabia que tinha de ser seu. Principalmente depois de termos feito amor dentro dele. Jamais poderia me esquecer daquele momento maravilhoso entre nós e agora quero que este carro seja seu, que isso a ajude a superar seus medos porque estarei ao seu lado desta vez para apoiá-la. Quero ver você dirigindo pela cidade com seus cabelos ao vento, tranqüila e feliz._

_Te amo muito. Para sempre seu. Sawyer._

Ana saiu correndo da casa e adentrou a oficina. Lá dentro tinha um carro coberto com uma lona de cor azul. Ela tirou a lona com rapidez e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o lindo presente que Sawyer tinha lhe trazido. O mustang brilhava nas cores amarelo e preto, totalmente recuperado. Ela sorriu extasiada, com vontade de sair correndo atrás de Sawyer e agradecê-lo pelo presente maravilhoso. Mas não podia se esquecer da cena que presenciara de manhã. Não podia mais se enganar com ele. Decidiu que mandaria devolver o carro pela manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era muito tarde quando Kate terminou de analisar no computador o design de uma dúzia de novos modelos de vestido para sua loja. Cansada, ela esfregou as têmporas com os dedos e ergueu-se da cadeira, esticando a coluna. Mandy já estava dormindo e ela resolveu que daria uma olhada no resultado de seus exames de rotina antes de ir para a cama.

Kate foi até seu quarto e pegou os exames que tinha guardado na gaveta, mas antes que os abrisse o telefone soou. Quem poderia ser tão tarde da noite? Ela indagou a si mesma e tirou o aparelho do gancho.

- Alô?- mas ninguém respondeu. Porém, era possível escutar uma respiração pesado do outro lado da linha. Kate insistiu: Alô? Alô quem fala?- mais uma vez a respiração e Kate decidiu arriscar: - Jack, é você?

O telefone foi desligado abruptamente e Kate ainda ficou com o aparelho nas mãos esperando que tocasse novamente, mas não aconteceu. Decidindo deixar aquilo de lado, ela voltou sua atenção para seus exames. Estava tudo normal até onde ela podia compreender, no entanto, uma folha solta dentro do exames quase a fez dar um grito quando ela leu em voz alta:

- Teste de gravidez, positivo!

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Kate cobriu Mandy com um cobertor quentinho e beijou o rosto dela antes de deixar o quarto. A menina abraçou seu ursinho de pelúcia e resmungou algo em seu sono. Kate encostou a porta do quarto, sorrindo. Ela tinha ido olhar a filha antes de ir para cama e se certificar de que ela estava bem coberta.

Sua cabeça estava a mil naquela noite. Desde que lera o resultado de seu exame laboratorial de rotina. Estava grávida de Jack. De novo! Mal podia acreditar nisso. E assim como da primeira vez em que ficara grávida, ele estava bem longe dela, odiando-a. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Da primeira vez cometera o erro de esconder dele que era pai por oito anos, e agora faria isso de novo?

Não, isso não seria justo com ele, não seria justo com a criança e não seria justo com ela. Dessa vez contaria a verdade a ele. Se Jack não acreditasse nela e a rejeitasse, paciência, ela teria feito a coisa certa dessa vez.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e deitou na cama. Ergueu a camiseta e ficou tocando sua barriga com carinho, imaginando se dessa vez teria um menininho. Sabia que devia ter ficado grávida na última vez em que ficaram juntos, durante o sexo raivoso, porém não menos apaixonado que fizeram. E era irônico que tivessem feito um bebê naquela noite tumultuada.

- Não importa o que seu pai dirá, meu filho, mamãe vai amar você muito!- Kate conversou com sua barriga ainda lisa e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir um pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sentiu-se idiota depois de telefonar para Kate, escutar a voz dela e depois desligar o telefone. Perguntou a si mesmo o que ainda estava fazendo em Boston. Por que continuava fugindo de seus problemas com Kate?

Ele a amava mais do que tudo e isso deveria ser suficiente para que ele compreendesse as razões dela por ter mentido para ele. Não fora o homem que deveria ter sido para Kate e agora continuava não sendo. Mas talvez não fosse tão tarde para mudar as coisas.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, retirando uma caixinha lá de dentro. Um anel de diamantes brilhou quando ele levantou a tampa de veludo. Ele havia comprado aquele anel para Kate pouco antes de romper com ela. Pensou em devolvê-lo, mas nunca tivera coragem. Chegara a hora de oferecer o anel à ela, e Jack esperava que Kate pudesse perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele tinha feito para ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer retirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e pousou-os sobre sua mesa de trabalho quando ouviu batidas na porta de sua sala. Ele estava exausto. Não tinha dormido boa parte da noite enchendo a cara depois do resultado péssimo de seu encontro com Ana-Lucia na noite anterior.

- Pode entrar1- disse ele com voz cansada.

Carlos entrou em seguida segurando uma folha de papel dobrada nas mãos.

- Isso acabou de chegar pra você com um pacote.- ele anunciou.

- Quem mandou?

- Veja você mesmo.- aconselhou Carlos sabendo que Sawyer ficaria muito chateado quando lesse do que se tratava o bilhete.

Ele deixou Sawyer sozinho lendo o pedaço de papel. O bilhete começava assim: _Não preciso de nada que venha de você..._

Quando Sawyer terminou de ler, estava bufando de ódio. Ana-Lucia tinha enviado aquele bilhete para ele somente para humilhá-lo ainda mais e junto com aquilo, enviara o mustang de volta. Esse era o pacote a que Carlos se referia.

Além de dizer a ele que não precisava de nada que viesse dele, Ana-Lucia exigia que ele não a procurasse nunca mais, que a deixasse em paz para sempre. Revoltado, Sawyer saiu de sua sala e gritou no meio da loja: - Eu quero que ela vá para o inferno! Eu sei que estão todos rindo de mim agora porque a maldita me devolveu o carro, mas eu não ligo, quero mais é que ela se dane!

Depois do desabafo, ele respirou fundo e se trancou de volta em sua sala.

- O que o Seu Manoel vai pensar quando souber que o Sawyer mandou a filha dele para o inferno?- indagou um dos funcionários da loja a Carlos.

- Não vai pensar nada porque não iremos contar nada para ele. Deixemos o homem sofrer em paz! E agora todo mundo de volta ao trabalho!- Carlos ordenou. – O show acabou!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia saiu do elevador e tomou um grande susto quando suas velhas colegas de escola, Libby e Nikki seguraram em seus braços e praticamente a arrastaram para o quarto do hotel onde Naomi começava a se arrumar para seu casamento.

- Graças a Deus você chegou, Ana! Naomi está surtando lá no quarto e se você pode controlá-la.- falou Libby.

- É verdade!- concordou Nikki.

- Oh, olá Nikki!- disse Ana um pouco confusa. Ela e Nikki tinham se encontrado apenas uma vez depois que ela retornara para Los Angeles. Sequer sabia que Naomi a tinha convidado. Lembrava-se de que Naomi dissera que Nikki continuava a mesma arrogante de sempre. Mas pelo jeito, arrogante ou não, Naomi a convidara para seu casamento. Esperava que sua amiga não tivesse convidado Shannon também. Se encontrasse a loira abusada no hotel, Ana era capaz de esbofeteá-la.

Ela ainda não tinha se esquecido da cena que presenciara na loja de Sawyer no dia anterior. Estava muito zangada, principalmente depois da pretensão dele em querer pedi-la em casamento se ainda estava se encontrando com Shannon. Ele era cínico demais!

Mas a despeito de sua raiva, Ana decidiu enquanto se arrumava para ir ao hotel onde Naomi se casaria para ajudá-la com os preparativos para a cerimônia, que se divertiria naquele dia e deixaria seus problemas com Sawyer para depois. Sabia que não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo para sempre já que ele era o pai do filho que ela estava esperando, mas podia adiar o momento de contar isso a ele o máximo possível. E depois que ele soubesse, ela poderia dizer a ele que desta vez não precisaria de nada dele e que poderia cuidar de seu filho sozinha.

- Ana! Ana!- Naomi gritou quando Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto com Nikki e Libby.

- Eu estou aqui, querida. Acalme-se!- pediu Ana.

- Vai dar tudo errado, amiga. Eu sei que vai!- disse Naomi nervosa. – Apareceu uma espinha horrível no meu rosto. Nenhuma maquiagem vai conseguir disfarçar...é uma tragédia!

- Hey, não existe nada que uma boa maquiagem não possa disfarçar.- assegurou Ana-Lucia, sorrindo.

- Eu tentei dizer isso a ela, Ana.- disse Libby.

- Sente aqui, deixe-me ver essa espinha tão terrível.- pediu Ana e Naomi sentou-se em um banquinho de frente para uma penteadeira.

A mãe dela chegou alguns minutos depois com a cabeleireira e o tão sonhado vestido de noiva. Libby e Nikki suspiraram ao vê-lo.

- Ah, eu me lembro do dia do meu casamento.- disse Nikki, sorrindo.

- Um dia eu vou usar um vestido desses.- comentou Libby. – Talvez antes do que vocês imaginam.

- Por que?- Ana indagou, curiosa.

Libby ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, fazendo mistério antes de responder:

- Estou saindo com o Hurley.

- Com o Hurley?- exclamaram Naomi, Ana e Nikki ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas você disse que nunca mais soube dele.- lembrou Ana-Lucia. – Que ele tinha desaparecido!

- Mas ele me procurou algumas semanas atrás. Ele confessou que sempre gostou de mim, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Achei isso tão romântico!

- Você é uma romântica incurável!- disse Ana. – Mas estou feliz por você.

- E você costumava ser também, lembra?- Libby provocou. – Ora Ana, você era louca pelo Sawyer. Um dia desses levei meu carro na loja dele. Ele está ainda mais bonito do que há oito anos atrás.

- É, eu sei.- concordou Nikki. – Eu fui com o Paulo na loja dele outro dia, comprar umas peças para o nosso carro. Nossa! Homem como ele é que nem vinho, ficam melhores quando ficam mais velhos. Ele continua bonito, mas agora tem um ar responsável sem ter perdido o jeito de rebelde, sabem?

Ana revirou os olhos.

- Pra mim ele continua o mesmo de sempre!- falou Ana querendo mudar de assunto. – Naomi, quem mais você convidou dos tempos da escola?

- A Kate, é claro.- respondeu Naomi. – Hummm, o Des convidou o Steve e o Scott e outros amigos daquele tempo também. Eu quis chamar a Claire Shephard, mas eu soube que ela está em Boston esses dias com o Charlie.

- Com o Charlie?- retrucou Nikki. – Eles reataram?

- Parece que sim.- disse Naomi. – Eu soube que o irmão dela, aquele médico bonitão, como é mesmo o nome dele...?

- Jack Shephard.- recordou-se Libby.

- Pois é, ele mesmo. Ele voltou a morar em Boston e a Claire foi visitá-lo.

- Você convidou alguém mais?- insistiu Ana. – Shannon Rutherford, por exemplo?

- Não, eu não convidei aquela cobra!- disse Naomi deixando que a cabeleireira começasse a trabalhar em seus cabelos escuros.

- Fez muito bem!- disse Nikki. – Vocês sabem que eu e ela costumávamos ser melhores amigas, mas depois que ela se tornou modelo, mudou completamente comigo. É uma arrogante!

Ana-Lucia respirou aliviada. Pelo menos Shannon não estaria no casamento de Naomi e ela poderia se divertir sem preocupações. A animação das garotas continuou por toda manhã. Mas Ana logo percebeu que seus planos para se divertir no casamento seriam arruinados quando subitamente ela começou a enjoar ao sentir o cheiro das flores, perfumes e produtos de cabelo e maquiagem que havia aos montes dentro do quarto.

Libby notou que ela não estava bem quando terminou de ajudá-la com o zíper do vestido e Ana correu para o banheiro. As outras pessoas no quarto não perceberam porque estavam ocupadas demais com a noiva.

- Ana, o que você tem?- Libby indagou ao segui-la para o banheiro e vê-la vomitando. Pegou uma toalha de papel úmida para ajudá-la.

- É só uma indisposição.- Ana mentiu passando a toalha de papel pelo rosto, mas havia suor frio em sua testa e Libby notou isso. Era psicóloga, mas tinha feito dois anos de medicina e sabia reconhecer os sinais quando alguém não estava bem.

- Ah, por favor, Ana-Lucia Cortez! Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? Você sabe que podia confiar em mim.

Ana lavou a boca na pia com enxaguante bucal e quando voltou a olhar para Libby, respondeu:

- Eu estou grávida!

- Ai, meu Deus!Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Libby.

- Quer parar de repetir isso?

- Ok, desculpe. Mas amiga, nossa! Isso é uma grande notícia. Você está feliz?

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu estou muito feliz. Eu soube ontem. Ainda nem contei para os meus pais.

- E quem é o pai?- Libby indagou, curiosa. – Seu ex-namorado? Gyle?

- Não.- Ana respondeu. – Eu vou te contar se me prometer que não vai surtar.

- Tá bom, eu prometo.

- É o Sawyer.- Ana contou e Libby tapou a própria boca para conter seu grito de surpresa e excitação.

- O Sawyer? James Sawyer? O cara por quem você era louca há oito anos atrás?

- Sim, ele mesmo.- confirmou Ana. – Você prometeu que não iria surtar.

- Tudo bem, não estou surtando. Mas Ana, como isso foi acontecer? Eu sei que ele e a Kate se divorciaram há algum tempo e que você foi a advogada dela. Quando foi que começaram a dormir juntos?

- Há oito anos atrás.- Ana-Lucia confessou. – Tivemos um caso tórrido desde aquela época e continuamos depois que ele se separou da Kate. Mas foi o maior erro que eu cometi na minha vida.

- Oh Ana, eu não fazia idéia...vocês não estão mais juntos então? Não vai contar a ele sobre o bebê?

- Eu ainda não sei de nada, Libby. Tivemos uma briga ontem. Eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar as canalhices do Sawyer. Ele esteve com a Shannon ontem. Ela foi até a loja dele.

- Eu sinto muito, amiga.

- Mas agora eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Hoje é o dia da Naomi, então vamos ficar felizes por ela.

- Ana! Libby!- Naomi gritou de repente.

- É melhor irmos, parece que ela está surtando novamente.

Libby riu, mas antes que elas deixassem o banheiro, indagou:

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim. Agora vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate dirigia pela cidade após ter deixado Mandy na casa de uma amiguinha. Ela pretendia passar na loja e levar os modelos que tinha criado em seu computador na noite anterior para mostrar à costureira. Depois disso, ela precisava voltar em casa e se arrumar para o casamento de Naomi. Não estava com a menor vontade de ir à essa festa, mas a antiga colega de escola tinha sido gentil em convidá-la e ela não queria fazer desfeita. Além disso, Sawyer tinha dito a ela que iria para esse casamento também. Seria bom ter companhia.

Provavelmente as pessoas estranhariam vê-los juntos em um evento depois do divórcio, mas as diferenças entre eles tinham sido totalmente superadas e não havia nada demais em irem ao casamento juntos.

Ela parou no sinal de trânsito e bateu os dedos distraidamente no volante. Era engraçado, mas nessa segunda gravidez ela não sentira um enjôo sequer. Pelo contrário, sentia-se bem e muito disposta. Pensou na reação de Mandy quando soubesse que ia ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Sua filha provavelmente pularia de felicidade. Há algum tempo que ela vinha pedindo um irmãozinho.

Kate já estava pisando no acelerador para seguir em frente quando o sinal de trânsito se abriu e uma visão na calçada fez com que ela parasse de repente. Os carros que estavam atrás dela apitaram, mas Kate tinha que parar ali, por isso ela fez uma curva e deu um balão no quarteirão antes de voltar àquela mesma rua e estacionar de frente para a calçada.

Desceu do carro e caminhou até a figura encolhida de mulher que tinha visto antes. Uma mulher suja e envolta em trapos, mas mesmo assim Kate a reconheceu.

- Mamãe... – ela murmurou, agachando-se ao lado dela.

A mulher lançou-lhe um olhar confuso antes de dizer:

- Katherine...é você mesmo Katherine?

No momento seguinte, Kate telefonou para a loja e disse às garotas que não iria trabalhar naquela dia porque tinha um assunto urgente a resolver. Depois, ela ligou para Sawyer e mandou que ele fosse sozinho ao casamento, e se desculpasse por ela.

Assim ela estaria livre para ajudar a mãe e ter a conversa que precisavam ter depois de tantos anos.

- Venha mamãe, eu vou cuidar de você.- disse Kate, ajudando Diane a se levantar e deixando de lado todo e qualquer rancor que pudesse ter guardado contra ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava zangado quando desligou o telefone após ouvir Kate dizendo que não poderia ir com ele ao casamento de Desmond e Naomi porque tinha aparecido algo urgente para ela resolver.

Agora ele teria que ir sozinho ao casamento e enfrentar a "fera". Ele ainda estava odiando Ana-Lucia por ter devolvido o mustang a ele. O carro que ele comprara com tanto carinho para ela. Estava cansado de rastejar por ela e ser humilhado.

Mas esta noite ela veria do que ele seria capaz. Pretendia ignorá-la a festa inteira e fazê-la se sentir tão mau quanto ele estava se sentindo.

Sawyer terminou de ajeitar a gravata em frente ao espelho e disse consigo mesmo:

- Você não perde por esperar, Ana-Lucia Cortez. Esta noite você verá do que eu sou feito!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack fechou a mala e olhou ao redor em seu quarto para ver se não tinha esquecido nada. Seu vôo para Los Angeles partia em duas horas e ele precisava se apressar. Pegou a passagem de avião sobre a cômoda e colocou dentro do paletó antes de deixar o quarto.

Claire estava na sala com Charlie e Aaron, tentando fazer o bebê dormir em seus braços quando viu o irmão passar pela sala com uma mala.

- Jack, aonde você vai?- ela indagou sem entender.

- Pra Los Angeles.- ele respondeu.

- Los Angeles? Mas como? Eu vim visitar você e você está indo pra Los Angeles?

- Claire, fique o tempo que quiser em minha casa, conheça Boston e divirta-se. Vocês dois inclusive podem usar o meu carro.

- Jack, eu ainda não estou entendendo!- Claire protestou.

- Ah não?- retrucou ele. – Então eu vou te explicar. Estou voltando pra Los Angeles porque você está certa, irmãzinha, eu tenho sido um idiota todos esses anos e agora eu preciso fazer as pazes com Kate e poder ficar ao lado dela e da minha filha.

- Vai mesmo pedir perdão a ela?- Claire estava muito empolgada agora. – Kate e eu vamos mesmo ser cunhadas?

- Se ela me aceitar de volta...

- Ela te ama Jack! Por isso vá e peça perdão a ela. Ajoelhe-se e rasteje-se se for preciso, mas quando eu voltar pra LA quero encontrar vocês dois juntos novamente. Promete?

- Farei o impossível para ter a Kate de volta.

- Você ouviu isso, Charlie?- Claire gritou entregando o bebê para ele antes de pular no colo do irmão e enchê-lo de beijos.

Jack riu e a colocou de volta no chão, dizendo:

- Me deseje sorte.

- Você não precisa de sorte, só precisará implorar e a Kate vai te aceitar de volta.- disse Claire com uma pitada de humor.

Jack olhou para Charlie e com o rosto muito sério, disse:

- Eu quero pedir desculpas se tratei você mal em algum momento. Eu estava apenas preocupado com a minha irmã caçula, então eu espero que você entenda.

- É claro que eu entendo!- disse Charlie. Não esquenta não, cara!

- Eu só quero que você faça a minha irmã feliz.

- Sua irmã e o Aaron são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.- disse Charlie.

- Seja bem-vindo à família!- disse Jack apertando a mão dele.

Claire estava chocada com tudo aquilo.

- Jack, aconteceu alguma coisa com você ontem à noite? Você caiu e bateu a cabeça por acaso?

- Eu acordei, minha irmã. Foi isso que aconteceu.- respondeu ele pegando sua mala e deixando o apartamento depressa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a noiva entrou na igreja, todas as pessoas se ergueram para admirá-la. Naomi estava linda e caminhava pelo corredor central, majestosa como uma rainha. Desmond no altar a observava encantado. Ele também estava muito elegante em seu traje escuro de noivo. Scotch e Libby estavam ao lado dele. Eles eram os padrinhos do casamento.

À frente da noiva, Ana-Lucia e Nikki caminhavam lado a lado, jogando pétalas de pétalas de rosa para o alto. Sawyer viu Ana-Lucia entrando na igreja e seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito. Ele não sabia que Ana-Lucia era uma das damas de honra de Naomi. Por alguns segundos ele esqueceu toda a sua raiva e permitiu-se observá-la.

Naquela noite, ela parecia mesmo com uma fada e o fez lembra-se do baile de formatura há oito anos atrás. Ela estava toda vestida de lilás e usava elegantes luvas brancas nas mãos. Os cabelos estavam completamente presos para cima, com poucos cachos escapando propositadamente do penteado.

Mas então ela o viu, e o olhar que lançou-lhe foi de raiva. Sawyer recordou-se do quanto estava zangado com ela e a fitou com o mesmo olhar. Ela se sentiu ultrajada com aquele olhar e o salto do sapato dela enganchou no tapete vermelho da igreja. Ele a viu perder o equilíbrio e mais do que depressa, levantou-se do banco da igreja e foi acudi-la antes que ela caísse no chão e levasse a outra dama de honra consigo.

As pessoas pararam para ver o inevitável acontecer. Com o tombo da dama de honra, a noiva poderia ser levada junto e o caos estaria formado. Mas Sawyer a salvou antes que isso acontecesse.

- Tenha mais cuidado, fadinha!- ele sussurrou para ela e Ana limitou-se a fitá-lo, retomando o equilíbrio e seguindo em frente pelo corredor da igreja de queixo erguido. Sawyer retornou ao seu lugar e a cerimônia continuou. Libby riu baixinho ao ver Sawyer ajudando Ana-Lucia e pensou consigo que até o final da festa de casamento, eles estariam juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diane tinha uma aparência melhor depois de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Ela e Kate conversaram por longas horas. Coisa que nunca tinham feito quando moravam juntas. Diane contou a ela que Wayne era quem controlava o dinheiro que Kate lhe mandava, e que ele havia morrido em um acidente de carro tinha duas semanas.

Depois da morte dele, ela estava tão fraca e doente por causa dos maus tratos que vinha sofrendo ao longo dos anos, que não teve forças para continuar, apenas caiu numa depressão profunda.

- Mamãe, por que não me procurou?- Kate indagou. – Eu podia tê-la ajudado antes.

As duas bebiam café e conversavam no apartamento de Kate.

- Porque eu fui muito orgulhosa, filha. Eu sei que fui uma péssima mãe pra você e agora não mereço que você cuide de mim.

- Ah mãe, isso já faz tanto tempo.- disse Kate. – As coisas são diferentes agora. Wayne se foi. Vamos esquecer o passado.

Diane tocou uma mecha de cabelos de Kate e disse:

- Você se tornou uma mulher muito bonita. Eu costumava acompanhar sua carreira de modelo. Comprava as revistas e jornais com fotos suas. Fiz até um scrapbook. Mas um dia o Wayne encontrou a pasta na minha gaveta e destruiu tudo! Eu chorei tanto...

- Eu posso te dar outras fotos, mãe. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu também tinha uma ou duas fotos suas com a minha neta. Ela se chama Amanda, não é mesmo?

- Sim.- disse Kate sorrindo. – Mas desde bem pequena ela sempre gostou de ser chamada de Mandy.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la um dia, mas...

- E você a conhecerá!- Kate prometeu. – Eu vou ajudá-la a se recuperar, mamãe, e no tempo certo você conhecerá a Mandy. Mas mãe, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Diane prestou atenção.

- Mandy não é filha do meu ex-marido. Ela é filha...

- Do doutor!- Diane completou.

Kate ficou surpresa.

- Como sabe disso?

- Ela tem os olhos dele- Diane respondeu. – Eu me lembro bem dele. Era um homem bonito, educado e responsável. Ele foi atrás de você uma vez no trailer. Eu disse bobagens a ele, o expulsei de lá. Como eu fui idiota...

Kate suspirou, mas nada disse.

- Vocês estão juntos? Eu soube que você se divorciou do mecânico. Li no jornal.

- Não, não estamos. Nós tentamos, mas acho que não é o nosso destino ficarmos juntos.

- Ah, Katherine, não pense assim. Ele ama você. Tenho certeza. Jamais vou me esquecer do jeito dele quando falou de você pra mim há anos atrás. Ele estava apaixonado.

- Mas agora ele me odeia porque escondi que a Mandy é filha dele por oito anos.

- Ele vai superar isso, tenho certeza. Os homens podem ser teimosos.

- Mãe, eu tenho outra coisa pra contar.

- Diga, filha.

- Eu estou grávida!

- Oh!- Diane exclamou.

- Grávida do Jack outra vez. E estou tão triste porque ele não vai estar ao meu lado novamente, mãe.

Diane abriu os braços para a filha e Kate deixou-se ser abraçada e confortada por ela. Embora estivesse separada de Jack, Kate estava feliz por fazer as pazes com sua mãe. Por poder dar aos filhos uma avó. Talvez as coisas não estivessem tão ruins afinal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recepção do casamento. Todos os convidados estavam lá se divertindo. Rindo, dançando, conversando e flertando. Mas Sawyer estava bebendo um drinque atrás do outro desde que chegara à festa.

Ele prometera a si mesmo que ignoraria Ana-Lucia e a faria pagar por toda a humilhação que vinha sofrendo, mas estava acontecendo o contrário. Ela o estava ignorando. Sequer olhava pra ele na festa. Já tinha dançado com cinco caras diferentes e agora conversava com um grupo de pessoas, rindo alto e se divertindo.

Sawyer pediu outra dose, seu coração estava destroçado. Chegou à conclusão de que ela falara a sério no bilhete. Ela nunca mais daria outra chance a ele. Havia perdido sua fadinha para sempre.

Algum tempo depois, Scott, o padrinho do casamento bateu a colher de sobremesa em sua taça de champanhe dizendo que faria seu discurso sobre os noivos. Os convidados aplaudiram entusiasmados e alguém trouxe um microfone para ele. Entretanto, Sawyer surpreendeu a todos, pegando o microfone das mãos dele e fazendo ele próprio um discurso:

- Eu só quero dizer que conheço os noivos há muito tempo. Que eles sempre foram pessoas ótimas e merecem ser felizes!

As pessoas aplaudiram o discurso de Sawyer e Scott tentou tirar o microfone das mãos dele, mas não conseguiu, porque ele continuou:

- Eu não quero estragar a atmosfera de felicidade que temos aqui esta noite, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito dizer. – ele fez uma pausa. Todos os convidados estavam atentos a ele. – Quero dizer que sou um homem derrotado esta noite porque a mulher que eu amo me largou.

- Ohhhh!- fizeram as pessoas.

- Dios!- Ana exclamou baixinho, se preparando para o pior.

- É isso mesmo! Esta mulher vil e cruel me deixou depois de eu ter implorado para ficar com ela!

Libby trocou um olhar com Ana-Lucia que deu de ombros. Ela realmente não sabia o que Sawyer estava pretendendo.

- Mas ainda assim, eu amo essa mulher e quero gritar isso pro mundo inteiro! Eu amo a fadinha! Não existe mulher mais bela do que ela.

- Caramba!- Ana praguejou. Mas o que diabos Sawyer estava fazendo?

- Se ela não voltar pra mim, eu vou morrer...eu sei que vou... – a voz dele ficava cada vez mais ininteligível por causa da bebida e ele estava a ponto de começar a chorar quando Hurley e Scott tiraram o microfone das mãos dele.

- Se a fadinha estiver ouvindo.- disse Scott, rindo. – Por favor, venha consolar este pobre homem que está a ponto de cometer suicídio por ficar sem o seu amor.

As pessoas riram e aplaudiram. Hurley levou Sawyer para longe da mesa e Scott pôde finalmente fazer seu discurso pelos noivos:

- Bem, eu conheci o Desmond na segunda série...

- Me deixe em paz! Eu quero a fadinha!- dizia Sawyer para Hurley enquanto ele tentava arrastá-lo para o banheiro masculino.

- Hurley!- Libby chamou-o. – Nós precisamos ajudá-lo. Ele bebeu demais.

- A menos que você saiba quem é a "fadinha", acho que não poderemos fazer muita coisa. Dude, quantos drinques você tomou?

- Ah, eu sei quem ela é sim!- disse Libby com um sorriso de triunfo.

Cinco minutos depois, ela voltava acompanhada por Ana. Hurley tinha conseguido levá-lo somente até a porta do banheiro masculino. Ao ver Ana, ele riu e disse:

- Você que é a fadinha?

- Cala a boca!- disse ela, sem paciência para brincadeiras. – Hurley, vamos levá-lo ao banheiro feminino. Preciso conversar com ele.

- Está bem!- disse ele. Foi preciso a ajuda das duas mulheres para levá-lo para lá. Depois que conseguiram deitá-lo no banco de correr que havia lá dentro, Libby disse a Ana:

- Se precisar de ajuda para levá-lo para casa. É só nos chamar.

- Ok, obrigada aos dois.

Quando eles saíram, Ana-Lucia trancou a porta e olhou ara Sawyer, em um estado deplorável, deitado no banco. Mas ainda assim era lindo, vestido em um caro terno escuro. Ana sentou-se junto a ele no banco e indagou com voz zangada:

- Sawyer, o que você estava pensando ao fazer uma coisa dessas? Você enlouqueceu?

Ele piscou para ela, como se estivesse tentando discernir-lhe o rosto. Então ele sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas:

- Fadinha...é você?

- Quanto você bebeu, homem?

- Fadinha... – ele murmurou de novo, erguendo sua mão para tocar o rosto dela, como se quisesse certificar-se de que ela estava ali mesmo com ele.

- Sim, sou eu.- disse ela sentindo a mão dele afagando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu quero você...

- Não, você não me quer!- ela retrucou. – Você está bêbado, Sawyer!

- Estou?- ele indagou a si mesmo e de repente os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. Ana mal podia acreditar naquilo. – Estou sim. Bê-bado!- ele soluçou. – Você não está aqui, fadinha. Eu estou enlouquecendo.

Ela franziu o cenho ao vê-lo chorando.

- Você é um bebezão, sabia? Onde está o mecânico viril agora? Aposto que amanhã quando acordar e souber do papel ridículo que está fazendo, vai morrer de vergonha!

- Eu... – ele soluçou mais uma vez e Ana acariciou os cabelos dele, antes de dar um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e dizer:

- Eu vou levar você pra casa. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisa chorar. Sua fadinha está aqui!

- Fadinha...

Ana se levantou e foi chamar Hurley e Libby para ajudá-la a levá-lo para casa, já que ela não dirigia. Durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento dele, Sawyer chorou e se lamentou, dizendo que ele estava sozinho, completamente sozinho.

- Você é tão patético!- Ana resmungou, mas seu coração estava doendo pela tristeza dele, embora ela estivesse negando isso na frente de Hurley e Libby.

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento, Hurley o carregou em suas costas. Ele já estava meio adormecido.

- Onde é o quarto dele?- indagou.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Ana. – Nunca estive aqui antes.

Ela olhou para a sala bem decorada, e os diversos porta-retratos com fotos de Mandy em diferentes idades. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um porta-retrato grande na mesinha de centro com uma foto dela e Mandy na piscina. Ela não fazia idéia de que ele tivesse fotos dela em seu apartamento.

- Ana, ele é pesado!- Hurley apressou-a e ela e Libby logo encontraram o quarto dele.

Hurley despejou-o na cama. Libby indagou a ela:

- Você vai voltar conosco?

- Não.- respondeu Ana. – Não posso deixá-lo sozinho nessas condições.

- Tudo bem.- disse Libby sorrindo e sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Boa sorte, amiga.

Depois que eles saíram, Ana-Lucia retornou ao quarto e tirou o paletó de Sawyer, assim como seus sapatos. Ele gemeu e abriu os olhos novamente, chamando por ela:

- Ana-Lucia! Fadinha!

- Ah, parece que você lembrou meu nome.- disse ela. – Já está começando a ficar sóbrio outra vez?

Ele tentou se erguer da cama, mas a cabeça dele rodou com o movimento.

- Ai, caramba!- ele resmungou. – Que dor de cabeça dos diabos!

- Vou fazer um café pra você.- disse ela.

- Não.- falou ele, segurando delicadamente no pulso dela. – Deita aqui, fadinha, fica comigo!

- Sawyer, eu não posso!

As mãos dele agarraram a cintura dela e a puxaram para a cama, mas Ana não deitou-se, ficou apenas de joelhos.

- Você é quem precisa se deitar. Não eu!

- Eu quero você!- disse ele, se abaixando e beijando o decote dela, esfregando o rosto no vão entre os seios de Ana.

- Pare com isso!- ela pediu e ele ergueu o rosto novamente e beijou-a na boca. Um beijo rápido, apenas um roçar de lábios.

Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo reagir, mas manteve-se no controle.

- Não, não vou jogar esse jogo com você outra vez.

Ele a beijou de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado. Ana provou o gosto de uísque nos lábios dele e seu corpo esquentou. Sawyer afastou o rosto e ficou olhando para ela, Ana fitou os olhos azuis dele, como amava aqueles olhos!

- Sawyer... – dessa vez foi ela quem murmurou e ele a beijou novamente. Mas o terceiro beijo foi intenso e sondou os lábios dela para que se abrissem e ele pudesse prová-la com sua língua.

- Hummmm... – Ana gemeu sentindo o corpo arrepiado. A excitação veio rápida e incontrolável.

Ela virou de costas pra ele na cama e deixou que ele agarrasse seus seios e beijasse-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e o pescoço. O deslizar da língua dele pelos contornos delicados de sua orelha a fizeram arfar e Ana deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Te quero, fadinha... – ele sussurrou e procurou pelo zíper do vestido dela.

Ana tirou seus sapatos, jogando-os longe e ajudou Sawyer com seu zíper. Ele o puxou só de uma vez e trilhou pequenos beijos nas costas dela. Livre do vestido, ela virou-se de frente para ele e começou a abrir depressa os botões da camisa dele, beijando e lambendo o peito musculoso que se desnudava a frente dela.

Sawyer soltou o fecho do sutiã dela e agarrou-a, baixando sua cabeça para sugar os mamilos eriçados.

- Ai, Sawyer!- Ana gritou em sua excitação e rolou com ele na cama.

Ele ficou por cima dela, sentindo os dedos ágeis de Ana trabalhando nas calças dele e baixando-as junto com a cueca antes de passar as mãos no traseiro dele, apertando-o. Sawyer puxou a minúscula calcinha de renda dela para baixo e a deixou somente com as meias.

Eles se abraçaram como dois loucos e beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Você me quer, fadinha?- ele indagou ao ouvido dela, roçando-se contra a umidade dela, pronto para penetrá-la.

- Oh sim, eu te quero, meu amor, te quero demais!

Sawyer sentou-se na cama e a trouxe consigo enquanto continuava se esfregando contra ela. Ana colocou sua mão sobre a dureza dele e o guiou para dentro dela. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu-se dentro dela, quase um grunhido. Ana se moveu contra ele, para frente e para trás, num ritmo que alternava o lento e o frenético.

- Meu amor, meu amor... – ele dizia entre gemidos enquanto acariciava o corpo dela. Mesmo sentindo-se pesado devido à quantidade de bebida que tinha ingerido, Sawyer estava tão excitado e tão louco por ela que conseguia vencer o efeito entorpecente do uísque e se concentrar totalmente no que estava fazendo.

Ela gemia alto, sentindo que explodiria logo. Sua mente dizia _que se danem as conseqüências, eu o amo, eu o quero, quero-o dentro de mim pra sempre._

- Sawyer!- ela gritou quando ele deitou-a de volta na cama e se moveu selvagem contra ela. Supostamente seu corpo deveria estar dolorido por causa da gravidez, mas ela não conseguia sentir nada além da louca excitação de estar nos braços de Sawyer.

Quando o orgasmo a tomou profundamente, Ana-Lucia sentiu que pequenas lágrimas molhavam-lhe o rosto. Lágrimas de felicidade pelo prazer alcançado naquele momento e de desespero porque sabia que não poderia viver sem ele.

- Eu te amo, fadinha. Te amo pra sempre!- Sawyer gritou quando atingiu o próprio clímax.

Ana não queria que ele deixasse o corpo dela e lamentou quando ele rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro dela. Ainda assim, ele não a soltou por completo, manteve-a cativa entre seus braços fortes e dormiu quase que imediatamente devido ao efeito da bebida e da estafa provocada pelo sexo intenso.

Acordada na semi-escuridão do quarto, Ana-Lucia chorou. As coisas não podiam mais continuar daquela maneira. Por que sempre estava pronta a se atirar nos braços de Sawyer e fazer amor com ele?

Ela estava a ponto de se levantar para ir embora quando sentiu o braço de Sawyer a apertar com mais força, mantendo-a com ele.

- Onde você pensa que vai?- ele indagou baixinho. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum, fadinha.

Ele abriu os olhos a surpreendendo e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Você está sóbrio agora?- ela perguntou.

- Sóbrio o bastante para saber que você está chorando.

- Sawyer, isso é um erro!

Ele beijou os lábios dela docemente.

- Então vamos continuar errando juntos para sempre. Olha, eu estou confuso, não faço a menor idéia de como cheguei na minha cama.- ele riu baixinho. – Só sei que quando me dei conta, estava fazendo amor com você. Por favor, não vá embora. Fica comigo e podemos conversar amanhã. Perdoe-me pelo que quer que eu tenha feito hoje.

Ela assentiu, que mais poderia fazer? O corpo dele era tão quente e acolhedor. Não, dessa vez ela não iria a lugar nenhum. Deixaria para se preocupar a respeito de sua loucura na manhã seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No outro dia, Ana levantou-se antes de Sawyer acordar. Era melhor assim. Ela ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que faria em relação a eles agora que tinham ficado juntos outra vez. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, precisava contar à sua mãe que estava grávida. Precisava fazer isso antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Sentia-se tão perdida. Somente o conselho de sua mãe poderia ajudá-la a se encontrar e decidir o que ia fazer. Se o próximo passo seria assumir uma relação com Sawyer ou se iria embora de Los Angeles retomar sua vida em outro lugar e tentar esquecê-lo para sempre.

Ela tomou um banho rápido no banheiro de Sawyer e colocou o mesmo vestido da noite anterior. Seria estranho pegar um táxi vestida daquela maneira às seis da manhã, mas não tinha outro jeito. Antes de sair, ela deu uma última olhada para Sawyer adormecido na cama. Ele provavelmente acordaria com uma terrível enxaqueca por causa do uísque.

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou e deixou o quarto depressa.

Meia hora depois ela estava na casa dos pais. Entrou pelos fundos da casa com sua chave reserva. A casa estava silenciosa porque ainda era muito cedo, mas Ana sabia que a mãe já deveria estar acordada e preparando o café da manhã.

- Hey, mama!- ela disse ao adentrar a cozinha e encontrar Raquel preparando café em um saco de pano. Manoel só gostava de tomar café se este fosse preparado do jeito antigo.

- Buenos dias, hija!- disse Raquel. – O que faz aqui tão cedo? Acabou de vir da festa?

Ana olhou para o vestido lilás, com as pregas amassadas que ela vestia.

- Mais ou menos.- Ana respondeu.

- Quer um pouco de café?- Raquel perguntou e Ana lembrou-se de que lera em algum lugar que cafeína podia ser prejudicial durante a gravidez.

- Não, obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de um pouco de chá se a senhora tiver.

- Sente-se bem?- Raquel perguntou tocando a testa da filha.

- Eu estou bem, mama. Mas tenho algo importante a lhe dizer.

Raquel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vou preparar seu chá.

Em poucos minutos, Raquel preparou uma xícara de chá de hortelã para Ana-Lucia e uma caneca de café para ela mesma. Em seguida, sentou-se com a filha ao redor da mesa e esperou que ela falasse.

- Mama, passei a noite com o Sawyer.- contou.

Raquel não ficou surpresa.

- E?

- Eu estou muito confusa! Mama, todo esse relacionamento com ele tem sido tão desgastante.

- Eu sei, cariño.

- Não entendo porque continuo aceitando ficar com ele.

- Porque você o ama.- Raquel disse suavemente. – Sempre o amou e está sofrendo porque está lutando contra seus sentimentos. Você não se perdoa por amar um homem que fez tanto mal a você no passado. Mas talvez tenha chegado a hora de você perdoá-lo, hija. Como está o relacionamento de vocês agora? Como ele está se comportando em relação a você?

- Ontem no casamento da Naomi, ele disse pra todo mundo que me amava. Bebeu demais e falou tanta bobagem. Fiquei com pena dele e o ajudei a ir para casa. No final dormimos juntos, mas de alguma maneira, eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Você acredita no amor dele?

Ana-Lucia pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Sim, eu acredito. Mas fico brigando comigo mesma por acreditar nele. Eu o vi com a Shannon anteontem na loja. Ele disse que foi ela quem o procurou e depois de tudo o que ele disse no casamento ontem, acredito nele, madre, realmente acredito.

- Então o que está faltando para que vocês dois sejam felizes?- indagou Raquel. – Por que ainda reluta tanto em perdoá-lo se ele provou a você estar arrependido?

- Porque agora nós iremos passar pela prova final.

- Do que está falando, Ana?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu:

- Porque eu estou grávida e preciso saber se dessa vez ele não vai me rejeitar.

Raquel alargou os olhos diante daquela revelação e levou a mão ao peito.

- Você está grávida?

Porém ambas não tinham notado que Manoel acabara de chegar à cozinha e escutara o que Raquel tinha dito.

- O quê?- ele bradou, nervoso – Será que eu ouvi direito?

Raquel olhou para o marido e tentou disfarçar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Manoel...

- Não, mama. Está tudo bem.- disse Ana, se levantando da cadeira e encarando o pai. – Eu estou grávida, papa. Vim aqui contar a novidade para o senhor e a mamãe.

O rosto de Manoel ficou vermelho e a veia em seu pescoço saltou como se ele fosse explodir, e foi o que de fato aconteceu:

- Ana-Lucia Cortez! Como pode ser tão cínica vindo até aqui contar uma coisa dessas aos seus pais? Está querendo nos matar de desgosto?

- Não, papa.- Ana manteve o tom de voz normal, mas sua fala era firme. – Vim apenas contar que vocês dois serão avós. Tenho 25 anos, sou independente e sócia de uma firma de advocacia. Portanto, não tenho porque me preocupar com nada.

- A mim nada disso importa!- gritou Manoel. – O que me interessa é que você traiu todos os princípios que te ensinamos a vida inteira. Eu sempre tive orgulho de você, mas agora...

- Vai deixar de ter orgulho de mim só porque eu fiz sexo?

- Ana!- Raquel exclamou. – Não fale assim com seu pai, só vai piorar as coisas...

- Não, mama. Ele tem que me ouvir. Estou tão cansada de ter que fingir ser uma coisa que eu não sou. Foi assim a vida inteira. Mas bancar a menina virtuosa nunca me fez bem, papa, Saiba disso!

- Você não é como sua mãe!- Manoel disse, magoado. – sua mãe sempre foi virtuosa...

- A, cale-se, Manoel!- dessa vez Raquel não agüentou. – Você sabe muito bem que eu fiquei grávida da Ana antes de nos casarmos, tivemos que nos casar às pressas ou o meu pai iria matar você. Naquela época decidimos que não seríamos tão duros com os filhos que viéssemos a ter, e você se tornou exatamente como o meu pai a quem costumava criticar.

- O que é isso?- Manoel retrucou. – Agora você vai ficar do lado de Ana? Acha certo o que ela fez?

- Sim!- disse Raquel. – E estou feliz porque vou ser avó!

Manoel esfregou as têmporas, não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Por Deus!- ele exclamou derrotado. – Quem é o pai da criança? Aquele sujeito que veio de Yale com você?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou ter um filho do Sawyer.

- Oh!- Manoel ficou sem fala e Raquel preocupou-se com ele. O rosto dele estava cada vez mais vermelho. Ela puxou uma cadeira e o ajudou a sentar-se. – Do Sawyer?

- Sim.- Ana confirmou.

- Aquele desgraçado!- Manoel xingou. – Eu disse a ele que tinha que se casar com você primeiro para poder...

- Ah, então o senhor deu sua autorização para ele flertar comigo?- Ana debochou. – Papa, encare os fatos! Estou grávida de dez semanas. Eu e o Sawyer estamos ficando juntos desde que eu voltei pra Los Angeles.

- E por que ele não me disse?- falou Manoel. – Ele falou que queria casar com você, mas eu nunca pensei que...

- Porque você vive preso ao passado, Manoel.- Raquel acusou. – Pra começar, hoje mesmo vamos comprar uma cafeteira. Não quero mais fazer café em sacos de pano.

Manoel olhou para Ana e indagou, esperançoso:

- Hija, você e ele vão se casar logo, não vão? Vocês tem que se casar antes que sua barriga comece a aparecer, e que os vizinhos possam falar, por favor!

- Papa, eu não sei se nós iremos nos casar. As coisas não são tão simples assim.

- O que quer dizer?- Manoel voltou a gritar. – Que vai ter o bebê sozinha? Para que todos digam em Guadalajara que Manoel Cortez não soube educar sua própria filha?

- Guadalajara está muito longe, Manoel, portanto se acalme.- pediu Raquel. – Nós iremos apoiar Ana-Lucia em qualquer decisão que ela fizer, porque ela é nossa filha.

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada!- disse Manoel, erguendo-se da cadeira e saindo da casa pelos fundos.

- Dê um tempo a ele.- Raquel disse à filha. – Ele só precisa de um tempo para se acostumar. Tenho certeza de que ele vai amar o netinho.

Ana assentiu.

- Oh hija, você está feliz?

Ela sorriu em resposta e mãe e filha se abraçaram, felizes com a chegada de mais um membro da família Cortez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manoel pegou seu carro e sem pensar duas vezes dirigiu até o apartamento de Sawyer. Iria tirar satisfações com ele imediatamente. Sawyer o tinha traído, mentindo para ele sobre nunca ter se deitado com sua filha. Agora o canalha a tinha engravidado. Ele o faria reparar seu erro e casar-se com ela em poucos dias. Não teria a honra de sua família manchada.

Ele conseguiu entrar no prédio sem ser anunciado porque o porteiro já o conhecia. Tocou a campainha da porta de Sawyer no terceiro andar e esperou. Estava bufando de ódio.

Sawyer demorou mais de dez minutos para ir abrir a porta. Ainda estava dormindo sob o efeito do excesso de álcool da noite anterior. Mas o barulho irritante da campainha acabou por acordá-lo e ele levantou-se com a pior dor de cabeça que já tivera na vida.

Ele olhou na cama ao seu lado, mas Ana-Lucia não estava mais lá. Será que ele tinha sonhado ter feito amor com ela? O barulho da campainha continuou insistente. Xingando ele levantou-se. Colocou uma boxer limpa e o roupão preto de seda e foi abrir a porta.

- Seu Manoel?- ele indagou esfregando os olhos ao vê-lo.

Manoel não esperou por um convite. Foi logo entrando no apartamento.

- Maldito seja você James Sawyer!- ele praguejou.

- O que aconteceu Seu Manoel?- ele não estava entendendo nada.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

- Realmente não sei.- retrucou Sawyer.

- A gravidez da minha filha!- Manoel berrou. – Você a engravidou!

Sawyer sentiu o estômago se contrair de tensão. Então Manoel tinha descoberto a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido há oito anos atrás.

- Seu Manoel, sei que isso é muito difícil. Mas peço que por favor me perdoe!

Manoel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não esperava isso de você. Sempre acreditei que você fosse leal a mim. O tratei como a um filho e você me apunhalou pelas costas desse jeito.

- Perdão, Seu Manoel.- Sawyer disse novamente. – Asseguro ao senhor que eu amo Ana-Lucia apesar de tudo. Eu não quis fazer isso com ela...

- Sei, sei!- Manoel resmungou. – Presumo que irá se casar com ela o mais breve possível então?

- Se ela me aceitar, senhor. Me casarei com ela. É tudo o que eu quero. Mas o senhor entende que Ana reluta em me perdoar por causa do bebê que perdeu...ainda é difícil pra ela...

- Bebê que perdeu?- Manoel indagou sem entender. – Do que está falando?

- Ora, estou falando da gravidez de Ana, oito anos atrás.- disse Sawyer. – Eu devia tê-la impedido de pegar o seu carro, mas ela estava nervosa e a culpa foi toda minha...

- Está me dizendo que engravidou Ana-Lucia há oito anos atrás e que ela perdeu o bebê naquele acidente com o meu carro?

- Não é sobre isso que estamos falando, senhor?

Manoel caiu no sofá, a mão apertando o lado esquerdo do peito onde uma dor lancinante começava a se formar.

- Seu Manoel, o senhor está bem?- Sawyer perguntou, aflito, vendo o rosto do homem passar de vermelho escarlate a pálido.

Manoel ofegou e gemeu, dizendo:

- Hijo de puta, você engravidou minha filhinha de novo?

- Como assim engravidei de novo? Ana está grávida?

- E você a fez perder o bebê oito anos atrás?- Manoel acrescentou, a dor no peito aumentando e a visão ficando turva. – Eu vou matar você!- foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de perder os sentidos.

- Seu Manoel!- Sawyer gritou antes de correr para o telefone e chamar a emergência. – Por favor, preciso de uma ambulância urgente. Meu amigo está tendo um ataque cardíaco. Digam-me o que devo fazer antes que vocês cheguem!

Uma médica ao telefone orientou Sawyer sobre os procedimentos necessários para manter Manoel vivo até que a ambulância chegasse. Sawyer rezava para que eles chegassem a tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou de bom humor depois da longa conversa que teve com a mãe dela na noite anterior. Estava vendo sua vida sob uma nova perspectiva. Quando Claire voltasse de Boston, conversaria com a amiga, contaria a ela sobre sua gravidez e perguntaria sobre Jack. Estava com muitas saudades dele e queria saber se de alguma forma ele ainda pensava nela.

Ela estava preparando o café da manhã antes de ir acordar Mandy quando a campainha tocou. Quem poderia ser às sete e meia da manhã? Kate indagou a si mesma. Antes de abrir a porta, ela checou o olho mágico e quase desmaiou ao ver quem estava do outro lado. Seu coração bateu apressado, mas ela respirou fundo e obrigou-se a permanecer calma quando abriu a porta e disse:

- Jack?

- Kate.- disse ele, tão nervoso quanto ela. – Será que eu posso entrar?

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27- Final

Todo o tipo de emoções percorreu o corpo e a mente de Kate de cima a baixo ao ver Jack novamente. Alegria, raiva, frustração, empolgação, alívio, tristeza, tudo junto, e por alguns milésimos de segundo ela não soube como agir diante dele. Ficou parada, fitando-o como se ele fosse um fantasma.

- Kate.- ele repetiu o nome dela ao perceber que ela nada diria. – Sei que apareci de modo repentino, mas...

- Maldito!- ela gritou socando o ombro dele repetidas vezes.

- Kate... – ele tentou se defender dela, colocando sua bolsa de viagem na frente de ambos.- Por favor, vamos conversar...

- Desgraçado!- ela gritou de novo. – Por que me deixou por tanto tempo?

Eles estavam no corredor do prédio e alguns vizinhos vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Kate, se acalme por favor. Por que nós não entramos e tentamos conversar civilizadamente?

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela emitia pequenos soluços. Foi nesse momento que ela caiu em si e percebeu que estava dando um belo espetáculo aos vizinhos.

- Vamos entrar... – murmurou e ele a seguiu lançando um olhar de desculpas aos vizinhos que pouco a pouco foram se dispersando e voltando para dentro de seus apartamentos.

Kate abriu a porta para que ele passasse e Jack a seguiu para dentro do apartamento. Ela sentou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços diante do peito e o encarando. Estava aliviada por Mandy não ter acordado, mesmo com os seus gritos.

- Se você veio até aqui me pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento abusivo da última vez em que nos vimos, é melhor começar agora e acho bom que suas desculpas sejam convincentes. Você não tem ideia do medo que eu senti, do inferno que eu passei imaginando que você seria capaz de entrar na justiça e brigar comigo pela guarda Mandy...e o pior de tudo é que nem o medo de perder minha filha me fez te odiar, Jack.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado. Jamais deveria ter ameaçado Kate a respeito de Mandy. Ela não merecia nada daquilo. Kate tinha errado em não lhe contar sobre sua filha, mas ele também tinha errado por ter sido um covarde e por ter deixado que o ciúme e o seu orgulho o tivessem impedido de ir atrás dela durante oito anos.

Jack deixou sua mala de viagens a um canto e ajoelhou-se diante dela, humildemente, o que surpreendeu Kate ainda mais, além do fato de ele estar ali.

- Kate, eu vim aqui hoje porque cheguei à conclusão de que sou um tolo, e que sempre fui desde o início. Por isso quero te pedir perdão por ter sido tão mal com você desde que nos conhecemos. Você era apenas uma menina e eu agi como um cafajeste quando me aproveitei da sua vulnerabilidade e te levei pra minha cama...

- Não, Jack, em relação a isso você não me forçou a nada... – ela disse, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Não, por favor, me deixe continuar.

Kate parou de falar.

- Sim, eu sei que não te forcei, mas eu poderia ter feito as coisas direito, poderíamos ter namorado algum tempo antes que aquilo acontecesse e eu te deixasse grávida. Eu fui um irresponsável. Era óbvio que eu deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade, você era virgem e eu fui seu primeiro homem. Mas eu deixei o ciúme me cegar porque acreditava fielmente que você estava com o Sawyer do mesmo jeito que comigo e quando eu vi vocês dois na cama juntos, eu surtei. E agora, anos depois, descobrir que Mandy é minha filha, e que o Sawyer teve a oportunidade que eu não tive de vê-la nascer e crescer trouxe todo o meu ciúme e ódio de volta. Mas você não é culpada, Kate. Você fez o que tinha de fazer. Ao invés disso, eu me casei com outra mulher. Perdoe-me, Kate. Por tê-la feito sofrer, por ameaçá-la, por quase tê-la violentado da última vez que nos vimos. Eu estava bêbado e morro de vergonha das minhas atitudes. Foi por causa do meu orgulho e da vergonha que eu sentia que fui embora, para não te fazer mais nenhum mal.

Nesse momento, ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e a abriu, mostrando a ela um anel solitário de esmeralda.

- Kate, eu te amo muito, mais do que tudo na vida e jamais amarei alguém como amo você. Meu maior desejo na vida agora é estar ao seu lado e do da Mandy, se você me aceitar, se ainda me quiser...

Kate ficou muda com aquela cena. Mais uma vez naquela manhã ela tinha perdido a fala. Jack parecia sincero em seu pedido de desculpas e estava implorando por uma nova chance ao lado dela e de Mandy. O que fazer?

Ele esperou pela resposta dela por alguns minutos, até que ergueu-se do chão e guardou o anel de volta no bolso.

- Eu entendo.- disse pesaroso. – Cheguei tarde demais pra você me perdoar. Está tudo bem, Kate. Juro que nunca mais voltarei a te incomodar... – lágrimas abundantes deslizavam pelo rosto dele e o coração de Kate apertou-se. Jack era o pai de sua filha, de ambos os seus filhos na verdade. Ela o amava com todo o seu coração. O amou desde a primeira vez em que se viram na porta da escola quando ele levou Claire para seu primeiro dia de aula. Naquele dia ela pensou que Jack era o homem mais arrogante e lindo que ela já havia conhecido.

- Jack... – o nome dele escapou de seus lábios com um soluço.

- Kate... – disse ele.

- Peça, Jack.

Ele olhou para ela sem entender.

- Por Deus!- Kate exclamou. – Me peça em casamento como se deve, Jack!- a voz dela soou raivosa e Jack riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, voltando a se ajoelhar de novo, aos pés dela.

- Kate, quer se casar comigo?

- Sim!- ela respondeu de imediato e se atirou nos braços dele, beijando-o sofrivelmente. Jack correspondeu ao beijo, trazendo o corpo dela para cima dele e eles se deitaram no tapete da sala. Todo o resto foi esquecido. O mundo lá fora não existia, apenas o amor e a paixão que agora compartilhavam.

A caixinha com o anel foi parar debaixo do sofá enquanto Jack apressadamente desabotoava os botões da blusa de Kate, enfiando sua mão dentro do tecido e tocando os seios livres, a pele morna e intumescida implorando por seus carinhos.

- Kate, senti tanto a sua falta...eu te amo... – Jack dizia tocando os seios dela e deslizando as mãos pela barriga de Kate, erguendo a saia jeans que ela vestia.

- Eu te amo, Jack.- Kate disse num suspiro quando os lábios dele capturaram um dos mamilos rosados. Ela enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele e o mordiscou.

A mão de Jack foi parar embaixo da saia dela e tocou-a por cima da calcinha, sentindo-a úmida por ele. Mais que depressa ele puxou o elástico da peça íntima para baixo e Kate ocupou-se com o cinto e o zíper das calças dele antes de enfiar a mão dentro da cueca boxer e sentir o membro ereto dele, acariciando-o.

- Preciso de você, Katie... – Jack disse num gemido, se deitando sobre ela e tomando-a devagar. Kate abriu bem as pernas e colocou-as nos quadris dele. Seus pés ainda estavam calçados nas botas marrom e cruzaram-se ao redor do corpo dele, apertando-o contra si .

Jack moveu-se depressa contra ela, e Kate repetia os movimentos dele em posição contrária . Ela segurava os próprios gemidos para não acordar Mandy e sua boca buscava por ar. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente e conteve seu grito de satisfação quando o orgasmo a atingiu depressa. Então ele continuou fazendo seus quadris dançarem contra os dela até que seu próprio clímax o atingisse.

Ambos estavam respirando pesado quando se separaram no tapete e sorriram bobos um para o outro, sem conseguir dizer nada. Mas ao ouvirem o barulho de pequenos passos vindos em direção à sala, eles arrumaram as roupas depressa e Kate tentou sem sucesso ajeitar os cabelos em desalinho. Porém, antes que a pequena Mandy entrasse na sala, Jack e Kate estavam sentados no sofá com a expressão mais normal que conseguiram fazer.

- Jack!- Mandy exclamou quando o viu e seu olhar tornou-se sombrio. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Café?- ofereceu Sawyer a Ana-Lucia. Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala de espera da emergência do hospital. Já fazia algum tempo que os médicos tinham levado seu pai para atendimento e sua mãe tinha ido junto. Desde então ela não recebera nenhuma notícia do estado dele.

- Não.- disse ela afastando o copo de café com uma das mãos.

Sawyer sentou-se ao lado dela e indagou, gentil:

- Fadinha, você está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, baby, eu tenho certeza que vai...

- Eu não sei, Sawyer. A culpa é minha. Causei um desgosto muito grande pra ele, foi por isso que...

- Não!- retrucou Sawyer. – A culpa foi minha, Ana!

- Como assim a culpa foi sua?- questionou ela. – Só porque o papai passou mal no seu apartamento não quer dizer nada. Ele já tinha saído de casa irritado. Nós tivemos uma briga.

Sawyer suspirou.

- Sim, foi minha culpa, acredite em mim.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele foi até a minha casa pra me dizer que tenho de me casar com você.

- E o que você disse pra ele?

- Eu disse que me casaria com você se você me aceitasse, mas então ele começou a falar de gravidez.

Ana sentiu o corpo ficar tenso e o medo a invadiu. Estaria Sawyer indo lhe dizer que a rejeitaria de novo por que estava grávida?

- Você está grávida, não está, Ana?

Apesar do medo da rejeição, ela olhou com firmeza nos olhos dele e disse:

- Sim, Sawyer, eu estou grávida e dessa vez não importa o que você disser. Eu não vou sair correndo daqui e me jogar debaixo de um carro!

Ele balançou a cabeça, nervoso:

- Esse não é o ponto! E eu jamais diria para que você fizesse uma coisa dessas.

- Ah, não?- disse ela. – Pois pra mim parece que foi exatamente o que você me mandou fazer há oito anos atrás quando fiquei grávida.

- Não, eu não te disse para entrar naquele carro e tentar se matar. Eu sei que fui um estúpido quando sugeri que você interrompesse a gravidez, mas eu era jovem demais e inconseqüente. Eu não tinha nada além de um quarto e um salário de mecânico. Como eu iria sustentar você?

- Você sabe que papa teria nos ajudado. Ele sempre gostou muito de você, mas você não quis assumir a responsabilidade com seu filho porque estava apaixonado pela Kate.

- Eu achei que estava! Mas eu estava era apaixonado por você, desde sempre. Eu já te disse isso, Ana-Lucia!

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou calada por alguns momentos antes de dizer:

- Pois agora, você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu mesma posso sustentar o meu filho e cuidar dele sem a sua ajuda.

- Não diga bobagens porque eu não pretendo deixar você assumir tudo sozinha, de jeito nenhum. Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros do passado, fadinha.

- Eu não o quero ao meu lado apenas por causa da criança!

- E eu não ficaria do seu lado apenas por causa da criança.- insistiu ele. – Eu te amo. Quando é que você vai começar a enxergar isso?

- Você não me respondeu por que diz que o infarto do meu pai foi culpa sua.- ela mudou de assunto, doía demais ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava sentindo-se tão insegura e sensível naquele momento. Ela tinha medo de acreditar nele outra vez e se magoar de novo. Não poderia suportar.

Ele jogou o copo de café vazio na lixeira ao lado do sofá e cruzou os dedos das mãos uns nos outros, apoiando-os nos joelhos.

- Eu disse isso porque quando seu pai foi até o meu apartamento exigir que eu me casasse com você porque estava grávida, eu entendi errado e acabei mencionando o incidente de oito anos atrás.

- Você o quê?!- ela não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. – Contou pra ele? Como pôde?- ela bateu no braço dele repetidas vezes num gesto nervoso.

- Me perdoe, foi um mal entendido. Achei que ele tivesse descoberto a verdade e se fosse assim, eu não ia mais mentir pra ele. Estou cansado de mentiras, Ana-Lucia.

- Eu também já estou farta de mentiras, Sawyer.

Ele ousou estender sua mão e segurar a dela. Ana não o afastou.

- Eu preciso dar um rumo na minha vida. Já comecei a fazer isso quando me divorciei da Kate e abri meu próprio negócio, agora eu gostaria de me casar novamente e ter uma família, ter a oportunidade de ser feliz com a mulher que eu amo e ver o meu filho crescer...

- Você teve essa oportunidade, Sawyer, com Kate e sua filha.

- De certa forma amei a Kate, e também amo muito a Mandy e estive ao lado dela desde o seu nascimento, mas Ana, Mandy não é minha filha.

- Como é que é?- agora ela estava chocada.

- Mandy não é minha filha.- ele repetiu. – Quando fomos embora para Nova York, eu e Kate, depois de você ter deixado bem claro pra mim que não me aceitaria, ela me contou que estava grávida. Mas só me contou lá. Eu tinha certeza de que não era o pai porque nós só dormimos juntos pela primeira vez em Nova York.

- Vocês não dormiam juntos? Sawyer...então quem é o pai do Mandy?

- Jack Shephard.- respondeu ele.

- O Jack? Eu não posso acreditar. Eles estavam juntos naquela época?

- Eles se amavam, eu fui o empecilho.- disse Sawyer com a voz triste. – E eu...eu amava você. Ainda amo.

Ele olhou para a barriga lisa dela, coberta pela camiseta branca que ela vestia e sentiu um desejo incontrolável de tocá-la. Seu filho estava ali dentro e dessa vez se responsabilizaria por ele. Por isso, ousou pedir a ela:

- Eu posso tocar sua barriga? Por favor...?

Ana sentiu um frio na espinha com aquele pedido. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Já havia tocado e beijado o corpo dela vezes sem conta, mas aquele pedido era diferente. Ela tinha certeza que ele queria tocá-la por causa do bebê e isso a fazia sentir-se vulnerável diante dele. Ana não queria se sentir vulnerável diante de Sawyer novamente. Não como há oito anos atrás.

- Eu... – ela começou a dizer, sem saber ao certo o que responder quando Raquel apareceu no corredor.

Imediatamente Sawyer e Ana se levantaram. Raquel se aproximou da filha e disse:

- Ele está fora de perigo.

- Gracias a Dios!- Ana exclamou, abraçando a mãe.

- Ele está acordado agora e quer falar com...

- Comigo?- Ana mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Não, ele quer falar com o Sawyer.- disse Raquel.

- Comigo?

- Isso mesmo.- ela confirmou já mostrando a ele a direção onde ficava o quarto onde Manoel estava internado.

- Por que ele quer falar com o Sawyer?- Ana insistiu. – Eu não entendo.

- Eu também não sei do que se trata, hija. Mas ele insistiu muito nisso e eu não quero contrariá-lo. Mesmo que ele esteja fora de perigo, tenho medo que seu pai se sinta mal de novo. Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso.

- Mama, eu não acho que seja bom para o papai falar com o Sawyer agora.

- Por que?- questionou Raquel. – Por causa da sua gravidez? Presumo que o Sawyer já saiba disso.

- Sim, senhora. Já estou sabendo.- disse ele colocando um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros de Ana, mas ela o afastou gentilmente.

- Então não vejo razão para que o Sawyer não fale com o Manoel.- disse Raquel. – Vá logo, ele está esperando. Acabaram de transferi-lo para o quarto 234 no segundo andar.

- Obrigado, senhora. Estou indo agora mesmo. Se me dão licença.- falou ele se dirigindo ao elevador.

Ana respirou fundo quando Sawyer se afastou e voltou a se sentar no sofá. Raquel sentou-se ao lado da filha.

- Como está se sentindo, Ana?

- Estou com um enjoo horrível que não quer passar.

- É por causa da gravidez, hija. Mas também é devido ao estado de nervos em que você ficou quando soubemos do seu pai.

- Papa me odeia agora.- ela comentou, triste.

- Não diga bobagens, é claro que ele não te odeia. Seu pai só é teimoso, exatamente como você.

Ana-Lucia recostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

- Por Deus, quando vai perdoá-lo?- Raquel questionou.

- O quê?

- Você sabe que estou falando do Sawyer.

Ela não respondeu.

- Eu vi os olhinhos dele brilharem quando eu perguntei se ele sabia da sua gravidez. Ele te ama muito, está arrependido e disposto a consertar seu erro, você vai permitir que faça isso, hija?

Ana tocou sua barriga e a acariciou. Sim, ela queria muito permitir que Sawyer voltasse para sua vida novamente, mas ainda tinha muito medo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado e entrou. Manoel, como era de se esperar estava na cama tomando soro e com um tubo de oxigênio conectado às narinas. No rosto do velho homem não havia expressão. Seus olhos escuros bem abertos fitavam Sawyer como se olhasse para o nada, e por alguns segundos, ele ficou imaginando se Manoel estava de fato vendo-o por causa do olhar perdido.

- Sente-se... – falou de repente, a voz baixa e cansada, porém com o mesmo ar de determinação a que Sawyer estava acostumado.

- Sim, senhor.- Sawyer obedeceu sem refutar.

Ele puxou uma cadeira branca de plástico perto da porta e sentou-se junto da cama de Manoel para que o homem não precisasse forçar a voz para ser ouvido. Seu coração estava cheio de culpa por ter trazido aquele segredo do passado à tona e ter provocado o infarto de Manoel.

- Como se sente, senhor?- perguntou, preocupado.

- Me sinto como um homem deve se sentir depois de ter tido um enfarto. – respondeu ele. – Mas não foi pra ficar falando da minha saúde que o chamei aqui, rapaz. Preciso me escute com atenção.

- Estou escutando, Seu Manoel.

A expressão do homem assumiu um tom saudoso, e ele olhou fixamente para um ponto qualquer no teto, como se estivesse buscando memórias de arquivos muito antigos dentro da própria mente.

- Quando Raquel me contou que ia ter um filho meu, pensei que fosse cair desfalecido, tal foi o jeito que minhas pernas tremeram e fraquejaram. Um milhão de coisas passou pela minha mente e eu pensei, "Meu Deus, e agora? Serei pai, terei que ser responsável, inteiramente responsável por outro ser humano pelo resto de minha vida."

- Compreendo, senhor.- disse Sawyer, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não, filho, você não compreende porque ainda não terminei a história.

- Me desculpe.

Manoel assentiu e continuou:

- Então Raquel me perguntou o que íamos fazer a respeito disso e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que faríamos. Eu era tão jovem. Tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo e continuar com a minha vidinha comum, sem nenhuma responsabilidade a não ser trabalhar na oficina do meu pai, principalmente porque os tempos andavam muito difíceis no México e meu pai tinha grandes planos para mim. Veja bem, ele não queria que eu fosse mecânico como ele. Não, Jonas Cortez queria que eu fosse doutor e em apenas uma noite eu destruí o sonho do meu pai. Tudo porque tinha dormido com a mulher que eu a amava.

- E o que o senhor fez?

- Eu tinha uma moto muito velha, que fazia mais barulho do que andava.- ele riu levemente e acabou tossindo por causa do esforço.

Sawyer ergueu-se da cadeira e pegou um copo de água para ele de uma jarra que havia em uma mesinha. Manoel bebeu em pequenos goles e depois devolveu o copo para ele, continuando sua história.

- Eu peguei minha moto e fui para o deserto. Sumi por quase uma semana. O pai da Raquel trabalhava com jogos de azar, sabe? Ele morreu de uma pneumonia quando Analulu ainda era muito pequena, mas o homem era um coisa! Jamais conheci sujeito mais brabo. E a pobre da minha Raquel teve que esconder a gravidez dele, porque se ele soubesse, seria capaz de mandá-la para um convento ou coisa pior. Eu pensei muito sobre isso durante o tempo em que estive fora da cidade, tomei muita tequila e conclui que estava sendo um covarde. Eu amava Raquel e tinha que voltar para ela.

- Ela o aceitou de volta assim que voltou?- Sawyer quis saber, curioso sobre a história.

- Não, ela não me quis de jeito nenhum. Derrubou um de balde água em mim, de cima da janela assim que me viu. E me chamou de "Hijo de puta desgraciado."- Manoel riu novamente. - Foi então que eu fiz uma loucura porque sabia que Raquel jamais me aceitaria se não o fizesse. O pai dela costumava jogar carteado todas às terças em um bar que havia na cidade na época. Eu fui até o bar e contei tudo pra ele.

- O senhor contou?- Sawyer estava espantado. – Mas, o senhor não disse que o homem era terrível?

- Sim, e de fato era. Mas eu precisava me desculpar com Raquel e assumir o filho que ela tinha no ventre. Nada mais importava pra mim porque eu a amava, entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Sim.- Sawyer respondeu pensando no amor que nutria por Ana-Lucia e que já estava quase sem esperanças de vê-lo correspondido.

Manoel continuou:

- Como eu dizia, eu fui ao bar e contei a verdade para Don Evaristo da Veiga, esse era o nome dele. Ele não ameaçou me matar como eu pensei que o faria. Ele ouviu tudo com atenção e quando eu terminei, disse: Manoel, você tem minha benção para se casar com Raquel porque foi um cabra muito corajoso por ter vindo até aqui e me contar toda a verdade. Porém, você e ela não vão ver um centavo do meu dinheiro. Case-se com ela e a leve de casa para irem viver suas vidas.

- Foi tudo o que ele disse?

- Sim, isso foi tudo.- respondeu Manoel. – Então neste mesmo dia eu fui buscar Raquel. Contei a ela tudo o que pai dela dissera e ela me aceitou de volta, porque ela sabia o quanto eu tinha me arriscado indo falar com o pai dela.

- Mas vocês não tinham nada. Como conseguiram sobreviver?

- Pedi ajuda ao meu pai, e embora ele tenha ficado magoado por eu ter destruído minhas chances de estudar medicina, ele me ajudou muito. Falou com meu tio Inácio que morava nos Estados Unidos. Eu e Raquel viemos morar com ele. Meu tio tinha uma oficina e começamos a trabalhar juntos. Quando meu tio morreu, herdei a casa dele e os negócios porque ele não tinha mulher e nem filhos.

- Ana-Lucia nasceu nos Estados Unidos então.

- Sim, Raquel a teve aqui em LA. Por coincidência, neste mesmo hospital onde estamos agora. A primeira vez que eu vi minha filha pensei que ela era o bem mais precioso que eu e a mãe dela podíamos ter no mundo, e a criei com todo o carinho e amor que só um pai pode ter por uma filha, entende?

Sawyer assentiu. Ele sabia o que Manoel queria dizer porque sentia tudo isso por Mandy, ainda que a menina não fosse sua filha biológica.

- Eu acompanhei a minha filha desde sempre, seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras, ensinei-a dirigir, a mexer com carros. Fiquei bastante decepcionado quando depois do acidente ela não quis mais dirigir e perdeu seu interesse pelos carros. Trabalhar na oficina era uma coisa que amávamos fazer juntos, e de repente ela não quis mais. Cheguei a pensar que ela tinha se cansado da minha companhia, e aceitei que ela quisesse ir estudar Direito em Coneccticut. Pensei que minha filha estava cumprindo o desejo do avô dela, o desejo que eu não pude cumprir. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela tinha ido embora por causa de você e do que tinha acontecido. Hoje eu sei.

- Sinto muito, Seu Manoel. Eu realmente sinto muito.- disse Sawyer com um nó na garganta.

- Eu poderia dizer a você que o que fez foi imperdoável. Você fez muito mal à minha menina quando ela era ainda apenas uma criança. E nem foi corajoso o bastante para me enfrentar e me dizer a verdade! Porém, eu imagino que o que sofreu em seu casamento e o fato de sua filha não ser sua filha biológica foram sua punição pelo que fez a Ana. Portanto, agora eu te pergunto, você ama de verdade a minha filha?

Sawyer abriu a boca para responder, mas Manoel o cortou.

- Quero que seja muito honesto em sua resposta, porque ao contrário do avô dela, eu não pretendo abandoná-la jamais. E não me importo se ela tiver que criar um filho sem pai porque meu neto terá um avô que o amará e que cuidará dele pela vida inteira. Agora me responda, você realmente ama Ana-Lucia? Meu tesouro mais precioso do mundo?

Os olhos de Sawyer estavam avermelhados e ele tinha ânsia de chorar, mas não queria fazê-lo na frente de Manoel.

- Sim, Seu Manoel. Eu amo Ana-Lucia com todo o meu coração e me arrependo amargamente do que fiz, e me arrependerei para sempre. Não posso consertar o passado, mas quero muito construir um futuro com ela. Prometo amá-la para sempre. A ela e aos filhos que tivermos porque ela, Seu Manoel, juntamente com a minha filha, é o bem mais precioso que possuo.

- Então vá dizer isso a ela, não perca mais tempo comigo!- disse Manoel com um sorriso. – E se Ana o aceitar, seja bem-vindo à família Cortez.

- Obrigado, senhor.- disse Sawyer com um sorriso emocionado, segurando uma das mãos de Manoel e a apertando com força num gesto de gratidão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy olhou desconfiada para Jack à mesa do café da manhã enquanto Kate terminava de preparar ovos e bacon. Vincent, brincava aos pés dela. Mandy partia pequenos pedaços de pão e atirava para o animalzinho que fazia festa e latia pedindo mais.

- Vai acostumá-lo mal.- comentou Jack com um sorriso.

- Você ainda não disse o que está fazendo aqui!- Mandy falou malcriada e Kate a repreendeu:

- Mandy!

- Está tudo bem, Kate.- disse Jack.

Ao vê-lo na sala com sua mãe naquela manhã, Mandy o tratou com muita hostilidade e Kate resolveu acalmar os ânimos com um café da manhã reforçado, mas pelo jeito sua filha não parecia muito disposta a colaborar com eles.

- Eu voltei, Mandy, porque estava com saudades.- Jack tentou uma aproximação com ela. – De você e de sua mãe.

- Sei!- disse a menina, não muito convencida.

Kate sentou-se à mesa com eles e colocou a frigideira com ovos e bacon sobre um apoio de madeira antes de começar a servir o prato da filha.

- Você poderia ter telefonado ou mandado um e-mail.- ela acrescentou servindo uma caneca de chocolate quente para ela mesma.

- Sim, eu deveria ter feito isso. Por favor, me desculpe.

- Eu perguntei muitas vezes por você para a tia Claire, e também para a mamãe e elas me disseram que você tinha ido embora. Eu fiquei muito triste. Por que você foi embora, Jack?

- Eu tinha muitas coisas em que pensar.- ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Você foi embora sem se despedir de mim!- a criança o acusou. – E eu pensava que nós éramos amigos.

- E somos.- falou Jack, com muita paciência servindo-se de um pouco de ovos e bacon também.

- Não.- Mandy balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Se você fosse meu amigo, não teria ido embora, e também não teria feito a mamãe chorar. Sabia que ela chorou muitas vezes por sua causa?

- Mandy, pare com isso!- pediu Kate.

- Você fez a minha mãe sofrer e eu odeio você por isso. Eu preferia que ela tivesse ficado com meu pai. Ele não queria deixar a gente!

- Olha, Mandy, eu também não queria deixar vocês, mas as coisas estavam muito complicadas...

- Por que os adultos gostam de complicar as coisas?

- Muito bem, Mandy, agora já chega!- disse Kate erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Eu te odeio, Jack!- ela voltou a dizer. – Preferia que nunca tivesse voltado!

- Você não pode dizer isso!- gritou Kate, nervosa.

- Mas é verdade!- Mandy gritou de volta. – Eu te odeio, Jack!

- Kate, talvez seja melhor que eu volte outra hora.- disse Jack, já se levantando.

- Não, Jack., você pode ficar porque a Mandy vai parar com isso agora mesmo.

- Não, eu não quero ele aqui!- Mandy se afastou de Jack, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

- Mas isso não vai ser possível, minha filha.- falou Kate.

- Por que?- a menina perguntou, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque ele é seu pai.- Kate revelou, apenas para em seguida arrepender-se das próprias palavras quando viu Mandy pegar o cachorro nos braços e correr para o quarto dela, trancando-se lá dentro. – Mandy! Mandy! Abre a porta!- pediu Kate. – Me perdoa, meu amor. Precisamos conversar. Por favor!

- Não!- Mandy gritou lá de dentro. – Isso é mentira! Jack, não é o meu pai. Meu pai é o Sawyer! Meu pai é o Sawyer!

- Querida...

- Mandy, vamos conversar, por favor.- pediu Jack.

- Não, vai embora daqui!- disse a menina, chorando copiosamente do outro lado da porta.- Eu quero o meu pai...eu quero o meu pai!

Kate começou a chorar e Jack a abraçou com força.

- Vamos dar um tempo a ela.- disse ele, levando-a consigo para a sala de estar.

- Oh, Jack, eu não devia ter feito isso. Fui muito brusca com ela e justo agora que estávamos nos entendendo tão bem. Eu fui uma mãe muito ausente durante todos esses anos. Eu quase não tinha tempo para ela por causa da minha carreira, mas desde que me separei do Sawyer nós estávamos muito unidas...

- Eu sei, Kate e eu entendo você.

- Eu não devia ter contado sobre você desse jeito, mas eu achei terrível ela dizer que te odeia, porque você é o pai dela!

- Sou o pai biológico dela.- disse Jack. – O pai que ela conhece e ama de verdade é o Sawyer e eu compreendo perfeitamente isso, meu amor.

- Mas e agora? Minha filha vai me odiar, vai odiar a nós todos porque mentimos pra ela.

- Não Kate, isso vai passar. Ela só precisa se acalmar. E eu vou estar aqui do seu lado para apoiá-la.

- Ela não vai sair daquele quarto se eu não ligar para o Sawyer. Meu Deus! Minha filha só tem sete anos e já sofreu tanto com as minhas irresponsabilidades. Ela costumava chorar muito quando eu viajava para participar de desfiles e a deixava com o pai. Uma vez ela me disse que Sawyer a amava mais do que eu, mas isso não é verdade, eu a amo...

- Eu sei, Kate. Eu sei... – Jack tentou acalmá-la dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas e beijando-lhe a fronte.

- Preciso ligar para o Sawyer e resolver isso.- ela pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular dele. Ele levou algum tempo para atender.

- Alô?

- Sawyer.

- Sardenta.- disse ele. – Está tudo bem? A sua voz parece um pouco...está chorando? Foi algo com a Mandy?

- Ah, Sawyer, eu fiz uma grande bobagem e preciso da sua ajuda. Onde você está?

- Eu estou no hospital.- ele respondeu. – O Seu Manoel teve um enfarto.

- Ai meu Deus!- Kate exclamou. – Mas ele está bem?

- Está sim, mas o que aconteceu?

- O Jack voltou.- Kate contou. – Ele está aqui agora e a Mandy reagiu muito mal quando o viu. Acabei contando a verdade pra ela.

- Você fez o quê?

- Eu não devia ter feito isso, Sawyer, mas agora ela está trancada no quarto e chorando. Não sei o que fazer.

Ele resmungou um palavrão do outro lado da linha e disse:

- Eu estou chegando aí em trinta minutos.

- Ele virá?- Jack indagou quando Kate desligou o telefone. Ela assentiu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Kate. Você vai ver.- Jack garantiu e a envolveu em seus braços confortando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que foi que ele disse?- Ana-Lucia perguntou aflita ao ver Sawyer retornando do quarto de Manoel.

- Muitas coisas.- ele respondeu. – Mas vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe, fadinha.

- Como você quer que eu não me preocupe?- ela o questionou e Raquel tocou um dos ombros dela, dizendo:

- Se você ficar nervosa desse jeito não vai fazer bem ao bebê.

- Eu quero e preciso muito conversar com você, Ana-Lucia. Mas a Kate acabou de me telefonar e disse que houve um problema com a Mandy.

- O que aconteceu?- indagou ela.

- Algo sobre o Jack.- disse ele.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou.

- Então você já deve imaginar o que seja. Eu preciso ver se minha filha está bem. Mas eu telefono pra você ainda hoje.- ele se aproximou e a beijou na testa com carinho. – Por favor, peço que pense no que já conversamos e esqueça aquela ideia absurda de que vou deixá-la. Isso não vai acontecer... – ele sussurrou as últimas palavras ao ouvido dela. – Até logo, dona Raquel. Por favor me telefonem se precisarem de algo.

- Obrigada, Sawyer. Eu o manterei informado sobre o estado de saúde de Manoel.

Sawyer lamentou deixar o hospital, ele queria ficar ao lado de Ana e sua mãe pelo tempo que fosse preciso, mas precisava cuidar de Mandy. Estava zangado com Kate por ter contado a verdade para a menina daquela maneira, e sem tê-lo consultado ainda por cima. Mandy deveria estar em choque e ele precisava cuidar de sua garotinha. Mas assim que resolvesse isso, iria atrás de Ana e resolveria sua situação com ela de uma vez por todas, nem que para isso tivesse que fazer uma loucura, como Manoel tinha feito anos atrás pela mãe dela.

Ele levou um pouco mais de trinta minutos para chegar ao apartamento de Kate. Mandy ainda estava trancada no quarto quando ele chegou. Jack estava na sala, sentado no sofá. Ao vê-lo, Sawyer apenas disse:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.- Jack respondeu, polidamente.

- A Mandy está no quarto como eu disse.- Kate informou.

- Certo.- disse ele. – Mas eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha com você antes em particular, pode ser?

Kate olhou para Jack e pediu licença. Ele não pareceu ficar aborrecido porque ela iria conversar a sós com Sawyer, o que a deixou aliviada.

- Por que o Jack está aqui?- foi a primeira pergunta que Sawyer fez quando ele e Kate adentraram a cozinha.

- Ele resolveu voltar e pediu para eu o aceitar de volta.- respondeu ela.

- E pelo jeito você já aceitou.- disse Sawyer olhando para o anel de compromisso no dedo dela. – Eu fico feliz por você, sardenta, de verdade, eu só não entendo porque teve que contar pra Mandy assim tão de repente que tudo o que ela acreditava era mentira. Que eu não sou o pai verdadeiro dela.

- Foi sem querer, Sawyer. Ela estava sendo tão agressiva com o Jack que eu não agüentei e contei toda a verdade. Agora não sei o que fazer. Por favor, fale com ela.

Ele foi até a porta do quarto de Mandy e bateu duas vezes, mas não houve resposta.

- Mandy? É o papai. Por favor, abra a porta.

- Papai?- a menina indagou com voz chorosa lá de dentro.

- Sim, é o papai. Quero falar com você, querida.

- Você está sozinho?- ela perguntou, insegura.

- Estou sim.

Sawyer ouviu os passinhos dela se dirigindo até a porta e em seguida abrindo-a. Vincent estava junto dela e latiu feliz ao ver Sawyer, querendo brincar com ele.

- Hey, amigão!- Sawyer saudou-o, em seguida ele fitou o rosto choroso da filha que se atirou nos braços dele.

- Papai!

- Eu estou aqui, sardentinha. Papai está aqui!

- Papai, o que a mamãe disse é verdade? O Jack é meu pai? Não você?

- Vamos conversar, princesa.- disse ele, apreensivo, mantendo-a em seu colo quando sentou-se na cama dela.

- Você vai me contar a verdade?- Mandy questionou-o muito séria.

- Eu menti pra você alguma vez?

- Não, nunca.- disse a menina.

- Então sabe que pode confiar no papai, não sabe?

- Aham.

Ele enxugou algumas lágrimas do rosto cheio de pequenas sardas de sua menina e pigarreou.

- Por onde eu começo? Bem, eu e a sua mãe nos conhecemos muito antes de você nascer.

- Em que ano?

- Hum, acho que foi em 2000.

- Onde se conheceram?

- Em uma festa.- respondeu ele.

- E então vocês se apaixonaram, se casaram e eu nasci, certo? E o que a mamãe disse sobre o Jack ser o meu pai é tudo mentira né, papai?

Sawyer suspirou. Kate já tinha feito a bobagem de confrontar Mandy com a verdade sem nenhum preparo, ele não tinha mais como esconder certos fatos dela.

- Não, querida, não foi bem assim.

Os lábios de Mandy tremeram, mas ela perguntou:

- E como foi então?

- Sim, eu me apaixonei pela sua mãe quando nos conhecemos, mas só começamos a namorar dois anos depois porque ela era uma garota muito difícil, sabe? Ela não olhava para qualquer um.

- Mas ela olhou pra você...

- É, depois de algum tempo eu consegui convencê-la com o meu charme, você sabe que o seu pai é irresistível...

Mandy acabou sorrindo.

- Mas a sua mãe...bem, a sua mãe conheceu o Jack.

- E em que ano foi isso?

Sawyer sorriu, achava engraçado a importância que as crianças davam a detalhes como esse.

- Foi em 2002, no ano em que você nasceu. Ela conheceu o Jack e começou a gostar muito, muito mesmo dele.

- E ela deixou de gostar de você, papai?

- De certa forma sim.

- E por que isso aconteceu? Vocês dois não prometeram se amar para sempre quando se conheceram na festa?

- Meu amor, alguns casais conseguem ficar para sempre juntos, outros não. A vida é assim, e quando as coisas começam a dar errado, é melhor que o casal se separe e continuem amigos, como aconteceu comigo e a sua mãe.

- Vocês se separaram por causa do Jack? Por que a minha mãe viu ele de novo e deixou de gostar de você? Foi tudo culpa dele?

- Não, o Jack não teve culpa nenhuma. Eu e a mamãe começamos a nos desentender demais, só isso, e as coisas estão melhores agora.

- Mas por ela diz que o Jack é o meu pai se ela se casou com você e não com ele?

- Porque, meu bem, como eu disse, ela gostava muito muito do Jack e quando as pessoas se gostam elas ficam juntas, e é por causa disso que nascem os bebês. Sua mãe já conversou com você sobre isso, não conversou?- ele perguntou meio em dúvida.

- Você quer dizer que eles tiveram uma relação sexual?- Mandy indagou com um ar muito maduro para os seus sete anos de idade.

- Onde foi que você ouviu isso?- perguntou ele, alarmado. – A sua mãe já te explicou tudo sobre...?

Mandy balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Ela só me explicou que as pessoas se amam e os bebês nascem das barrigas das mães. Mas eu soube do resto no Discovery Channel.

- Ok, vou conversar com a sua mãe sobre o que você anda assistindo, mocinha!

A menina abaixou a cabeça.

- Quer dizer então que você não é mesmo o meu pai?

- Sinto muito, meu doce.- disse ele. – Eu e sua mãe não estávamos juntos quando ela ficou grávida de você, e eu só soube depois. Mas mesmo sabendo que você não era minha filha eu quis ser seu pai e não importa o que digam, eu sempre serei seu pai!

Mandy voltou a chorar, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Sawyer a abraçou com força, tentando confortá-la. Sentia-se tão triste quanto ela. Ele queria ter sido o pai dela em todos os sentidos, mas mesmo que agora ela soubesse da verdade, ninguém jamais poderia dizer que Mandy não era filha dele.

- Não, papai! Eu não quero que o Jack seja o meu pai porque você é o meu pai!- Mandy falou em prantos.

- E nunca vou deixar de ser, filha, mas o Jack, ele também é seu pai!

- Eu odeio o Jack e odeio minha mãe também por ter mentido pra mim.- Mandy disse, histérica.

- Amanda Katherine Sawyer, pare com isso agora mão mesmo!- Sawyer falou com seriedade.

Mandy olhou para ele, e Sawyer segurou as mãos dela.

- Não odeie sua mãe porque ela te ama. Ela não mentiu pra você sozinha, nós mentimos. Devíamos ter te contado a verdade sobre seu verdadeiro pai, mas achamos que se não contássemos seria melhor porque você não sofreria, mas a verdade, Mandy, sempre encontra a gente, aprendi isso não faz muito tempo.

- Papai, eu não quero perder você.

- Você não vai me perder, de jeito nenhum, sempre estarei com você. E quanto ao Jack, sei que ficou magoada depois que ele partiu, mas você deve perdoá-lo, querida, porque o Jack é um bom homem. Eu o conheci faz muito tempo. Ele era o meu melhor amigo.

- E por que não é mais?

- Porque nós dois tivemos uma briga há muito tempo.

- Em que ano foi isso?

- Você e suas datas, minha filha.- disse ele, rindo. – Acho que foi em 1993, antes dele ser médico. Nós éramos muito jovens.

- E vocês se conheciam antes de 1993?- perguntou Mandy fazendo as contas nos dedinhos das mãos.

- Sim, nos conhecemos desde o primário.

Mandy pensou um pouco antes de dizer:

- Pai, se o Jack também é meu pai, assim como você, e se vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo, acho que deviam voltar a ser amigos

- Ah, filha, isso é um pouco complicado.

- Mais complicado do que eu ter dois pais?

- Tá, menos complicado, mas ainda assim complicado. Mas eu prometo que vou tentar se me prometer que vai parar de chorar e conversar com a sua mãe.

- Feito!- ela disse estendendo sua mão para ele. Sawyer apertou a mão dela e em seguida a beijou.

- E só porque você foi uma menina tão boazinha conversando comigo, papai vai te contar um segredo. Um segredo bem grande que você não pode contar pra ninguém, combinado?

Ela assentiu.

- Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha.

Mandy piscou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

- Mamãe vai ter um bebê? Mas você é o pai ou é o Jack?

Sawyer sorriu diante da maneira como sua filha tornava as coisas tão simples que chegava a ser embaraçoso.

- Sua mãe não vai ter um bebê, não que eu saiba. Mas eu soube hoje mais cedo que a fadinha, digo Ana-Lucia vai ter um bebê e antes que você pergunte e me deixe embaraçado de novo, eu sou o pai.

Ela sorriu, empolgada.

- Isso é verdade? A fadinha vai mesmo ter um bebê?

- Vai sim.

- E quando ele vai chegar?

- Em alguns meses. Você também não viu isso no Discovery Channel?

Mandy gargalhou.

- Ah, papai estou tão feliz!- ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com entusiasmo.

- Mas não pode contar pra ninguém ainda. Boca de siri!

- Siri não tem boca, pai!

- E você também não.- ele acariciou os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes dela. – E eu vou muito precisar da sua ajuda.

- Vai precisar da minha ajuda pra que, pai?

- Eu vou pedir a Ana em casamento hoje à noite, e se ela aceitar quero que você vá comigo amanhã até a loja escolher o anel mais bonito do mundo para ela.

- O anel que só uma fada usaria?

- Isso mesmo! Um anel especial para uma fada.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo papai, não se preocupe.

Enquanto eles conversavam no quarto, Kate e Jack ouviam as risadas de Mandy e ela respirou aliviada.

- Ele sempre teve esse poder sobre ela, jamais vou entender como consegue.

- É, ele sempre foi bom nisso.- concordou Jack. – Acho que melhor do que eu. Mesmo sendo médico às vezes tenho dificuldade em acalmar as pessoas e fazê-las rirem.

- Você é um homem maravilhoso, Jack, não se esqueça mais disso para me fazer sofrer novamente, entendeu?

Ele sorriu e a beijou nos lábios.

- Não, eu jamais a farei sofrer novamente.

- Hum-hum!- Sawyer pigarreou aparecendo de repente na sala.

- Como ela está?- Kate indagou, preocupada.

- Ela está bem.- disse Sawyer. – Está pronta para falar com você. Veja lá o que vai dizer a ela, hein?

- Por Deus, Sawyer!- Kate resmungou. – Ela é minha filha!

- Nossa filha!- falou ele fazendo um gesto amplo com as mãos e envolvendo Jack no meio.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Com licença.- Kate pediu, um pouco embaraçada com a situação. Quando ela saiu, Sawyer se dirigiu a Jack:

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Acho que Kate deve ter algo apropriado por aqui. O dia está sendo muito cheio e eu preciso muito de uma bebida.

- Eu também- concordou Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Venha aqui, niña.- Manoel chamou quando Ana-Lucia e sua mãe entraram no quarto. – Raquel, mi amor, eu preciso conversar a sós com Analulu se você não se importar.

- É claro que não, mi amor.- respondeu ela. – Se precisarem de mim, estarei na sala de espera.

Ana se aproximou da cama, ficando perto do pai. Ele a fitou com ternura e perguntou:

- Desde que vim parar neste hospital você comeu alguma coisa?

- Não.- Ana respondeu. – Não pude comer nada porque estava muito preocupada com o senhor, papa.

- Tolice!- resmungou ele. – A minha hora não chegou ainda não, niña, e você precisa se alimentar, está esperando o meu neto afinal.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- De quanto tempo você está?

- Quase doze semanas.- contou Ana.

- Pelo jeito você e o Sawyer ainda não conversaram sobre isso.

- Não exatamente. O senhor me fez o favor de contar tudo para ele antes que eu tivesse oportunidade.

- Minha filha me perdoe.

- Por que tenho de perdoá-lo, papa? Sei que disse aquelas coisas pra mim porque ficou surpreso com a minha gravidez, mas está tudo bem. Sei que o senhor não disse por mal.

- Sim, mas eu não estou falando só sobre isso. Estou falando do que aconteceu há oito anos atrás, do acidente.

- Papa...vamos esquecer isso...

- Ana, conte-me o que aconteceu! Conte-me tudo. Por favor...

Ana respirou fundo e começou a falar. Não adiantava mais esconder.

- Eu estava apaixonada pelo Sawyer, mas ele namora a Kate, então eu andava atrás dele o tempo todo querendo conseguir sua atenção até que um dia deu certo. Nós começamos a ficar juntos, mas o Sawyer nunca assumia nosso relacionamento da maneira como eu gostaria. Eu queria que ele tivesse falado com vocês, mas ele sempre se negava.

- Você deveria ter nos contado. Nós teríamos protegido você.

- Eu tinha tanto medo, papa. Eu sabia que se contasse para o senhor o que estava acontecendo, o senhor obrigaria Sawyer a casar comigo e se ele se negasse eu tinha certeza de que nunca mais me deixaria vê-lo. Estou enganada?

Manoel pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Você está certa.

- Mas então eu fiquei grávida, e contei pra ele.

- O que ele disse a você?

As lágrimas começaram a correr livremente pelas faces de Ana, sua mente atormentada pelas lembranças tristes.

- Ele disse que queria que eu abortasse, e quando eu ameacei contar tudo para o senhor, o Sawyer jurou que lhe diria que ele não era o pai e que eu andava com todos os amigos dele...

- Eu o teria matado se ele tivesse dito isso sobre você! Eu jamais teria acreditado nele- Manoel disse com raiva.

Ana viu os batimentos cardíacos de seu pai aumentarem no monitor.

- Não, papa, o senhor não pode se exaltar.

- Está tudo bem. Continue.

- O resto o senhor já sabe. Eu fiquei desesperada com as negativas dele e peguei o seu carro, sofri o acidente, e por mais irônico que isso seja só estou viva agora porque o Sawyer me salvou.

- Como é?

- Foi ele quem me tirou do carro em chamas e me levou para o hospital. Mas eu só fiquei sabendo disso faz pouco tempo.

Manoel ponderou as palavras dela. Ele já tinha dado sua benção para Sawyer e ficara satisfeito em saber que mesmo tendo cometido um erro grave, ele não hesitou em arriscar a própria vida para salvar a vida de Ana-Lucia.

- O que você pretende fazer em relação a ele?

- Eu não sei.- ela respondeu com honestidade.

- Pense bem, hija, ele pode ter errado com você, mas está arrependido e pelo que pude perceber, mesmo desconhecendo os fatos do passado, que ele tem se esforçado bastante. Você está grávida de outro filho dele, talvez a chegada dessa criança seja o fim do sofrimento de vocês dois. Quero que saiba que eu disse a ele que abençôo a relação de vocês se decidirem ficar juntos e que eu não vou me intrometer em sua decisão, Ana-Lucia. Você é livre para decidir se o aceita de volta ou não. E seja qual for a decisão que tomar, eu e sua mãe a apoiaremos e a ajudaremos a criar nosso neto porque a amamos mais do que tudo. Então mais uma vez te peço perdão pelo meu autoritarismo, por tê-la feito tão temerosa que você foi capaz de enfrentar a perda de seu primeiro filho, sozinha. Perdão, mi hija.

As palavras de Manoel tocaram profundamente o coração de Ana-Lucia e chorando ela abraçou o pai. Ele a abraçou de volta com o braço que estava livre do soro.

- Eu te amo, minha filha querida.

- Eu também te amo, papa.- disse ela, beijando a testa calva do pai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer tomou a liberdade de ir até a cozinha e procurou por alguma bebida alcoólica na geladeira. Não havia nada além de leite e chá gelado.

- Ótimo!- resmungou com ironia.

Pegou a jarra de chá gelado e serviu dois copos, retornando para a sala de estar em seguida. Jack pegou um dos copos de chá das mãos dele e agradeceu. Sawyer se desculpou:

- Foi só o que eu encontrei na geladeira. A Kate parou de beber depois que nós nos casamos e desde então eu costumava ser o único alcoólatra na casa.- brincou. – Como nós nos separamos...

Jack assentiu. Sawyer sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado dele e tomou um generoso gole de chá antes de dizer:

- Sinceramente, cara, essa situação toda é muito estranha pra mim. Eu sempre soube que a Mandy não era minha filha biológica, embora não soubesse que você era o pai, mas viver isso de verdade é bem diferente. Eu sempre pensei que jamais saberia quem era o pai da Mandy...e agora eu me pergunto, por que logo você? É como se o destino tivesse feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei quando Kate me contou. Mas é claro que eu não disse isso a ela.

- Eu sei que você deve estar me julgando agora.- disse Jack. – Porque eu me envolvi com uma adolescente...bem, na época Kate era uma adolescente.

- Quem sou eu pra julgar você?- Sawyer falou, dando de ombros. – Acredite, tenho meus próprios pecados e você sabe muito bem disso.

O médico franziu o cenho.

- Já faz muito tempo.- disse.

- Mas parece que nunca deixamos isso passar.- acrescentou Sawyer.

- Você era meu melhor amigo.- disse Jack, saudoso. – Mas eu te culpava por...

- Agora não importa mais, Jack!

- É claro que importa! Eu poderia ter te ajudado. Eu era imaturo demais naquela época, não conseguia compreender tudo o que você estava passando, seu pai tinha morrido...

- Jack, você me entregou pra polícia!- Sawyer quase gritou as palavras. Ele vinha guardando aquela mágoa há muito tempo. – Você me culpou pelo que aconteceu naquela noite, mas se você não tivesse chamado a polícia e nos entregado, ela ainda estaria viva!

- Sawyer, eu não te entreguei para a polícia!- Jack refutou. – E eu repeti isso pra você muitas vezes depois que a Liv morreu.

Sawyer agarrou Jack pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Não diga o nome dela! Você não pode dizer o nome dela!

- Já faz quinze anos, Sawyer! Eu posso dizer o nome dela agora.- insistiu Jack. – Sei que me culpa pela morte da Liv, assim como eu culpo você, mas agora que ela se foi há tanto tempo, talvez seja a hora de discutirmos o assunto. Eu também a amava, assim como você.

Sawyer tomou mais um gole do chá e sua mente foi povoada de lembranças quando começou a falar:

- Ela queria sair do país e começar uma vida nova ao meu lado num lugar onde ninguém nos conhecesse. A Liv me compreendia...

- Talvez você esteja certo, Sawyer. Mas há fatos sobre aquela época que você desconhece. Pra começar, você e ela nunca deveriam ter tido aquela ideia maluca de assaltar a Star Cars!

- Eu precisava de dinheiro para sair de casa, Jack e você tinha tudo, você ia pra droga da escola de medicina e eu ficar sozinho aqui, o meu pai já tinha morrido...pelo menos era só no que eu conseguia pensar. E eu tinha a Liv. Finalmente tinha conseguido afastar ela de você, jamais pensei que ela morreria naquela noite.

**Los Angeles, 1996**

_- Vai mesmo fazer isso, Sawyer?- indagou Jack, preocupado. Não acreditava no que o amigo estava propondo. As coisas não andavam bem entre eles desde que a namorada de Jack, Olívia passara a noite com Sawyer depois de uma bebedeira em uma festa, mas quando o amigo ligou pra ele dizendo que precisava muito de ajuda, não pôde se negar a falar com ele. Conheciam-se desde a primeira série, eram quase como irmãos, e numa situação difícil, Jack pensou que era preferível esquecer que ambos amavam a mesma mulher e que desde que Olívia St. John tinha entrado para o colégio deles, eles só tinha razões para brigar e se odiar. Mas amigos eram sempre amigos, seu avô costumava dizer. Porém, ele não esperava que Sawyer fosse propor uma coisa daquelas._

_- É claro que vou fazer isso, Jack! Estou com cara de quem está brincando?- retrucou Sawyer, irritado._

_Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Você está louco!_

_- Olha, estou vendo que tô perdendo o meu tempo aqui, Jack, a Liv disse que..._

_- A Liv- debochou Jack. – Oh, é claro, eu tinha me esquecido que ela tem passado as noites na sua cama desde aquela festa na casa do Faraday!_

_- Jack, por favor, eu não vim aqui brigar. Eu vim pra pedir a sua ajuda!_

_- Você veio pedir a minha ajuda pra roubar uma loja de carros! Por que quer fazer isso? Se precisa de dinheiro deveria arrumar um emprego ao invés de ficar andando com aquele bando de desocupados, fumando e bebendo todas as noites. Eu, ao contrário de você estou me esforçando muito pra entrar na escola de medicina..._

_- Jack, você não precisa fazer esforço nenhum.- disse Sawyer. – O teu velho é praticamente o dono do St. Sebastian, ele pode pagar qualquer preço pra meter você na porcaria da escola de medicina, mas eu não. Eu tô ferrado desde que nasci!_

_- Você reclama demais e não faz por merecer. O diretor vai te expulsar da escola e dessa vez não vai ter nada que eu possa fazer por você. _

_- Não preciso da sua ajuda na escola, preciso de ajuda pra sair da droga dessa cidade! Você não entende..._

_- Sawyer, nós nãos nos falamos há meses, desde o lance com a Olívia e de repente você aparece aqui dizendo que precisa da minha ajuda pra roubar carros, não, não foi esse caminho que eu escolhi pra mim._

_- F*da-se Jack! Você não sabe de nada!_

_- Se você me contasse, talvez eu soubesse..._

_- Eu só preciso que você me empreste a droga do seu passe vip pra eu entrar na loja depois do horário de funcionamento, ninguém vai precisar saber que foi você me deu, depois você pode dizer que perdeu o cartão..._

_- Então esse é o seu plano brilhante? Você acha que ninguém vai associar você a mim?_

_- Eles não terão tempo suficiente para saber quem eu sou, ou a Liv. _

_- Então a Liv irá com você?- Jack perguntou, pesaroso._

_- Sim, ela virá comigo. Estamos decididos. Será esta noite. Iremos entrar naquela loja e roubar os dois carros mais caros que existem lá, com ou sem a sua ajuda, Jack. Eu preciso do dinheiro, mas a Liv precisa ainda mais do que eu. Ela disse que precisa fugir do padrasto dele, que ele vem tentando... – Sawyer hesitou._

_- Ela está mentindo pra você, Sawyer.- Jack o alertou. – Conheço o padrasto dela e sei que ele não seria capaz de nada disso. _

_- Ah, claro, você sabe de tudo! Me esqueci disso.- falou Sawyer erguendo-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, pronto para ir embora. _

_Jack pensou um pouco e em seguida revirou a gaveta da cômoda em seu quarto, retirando de lá um passe vip da Star Cars, uma das lojas onde vendiam os carros mais caros do mundo. O tio de Jack era um dos sócios, por isso que ele possuía o passe. Às vezes deixava Jack pegar emprestado o carro que ele quisesse para impressionar as meninas da escola. Ele convidara Sawyer algumas vezes para ir até lá com ele, e os olhos de Sawyer cresceram ao ver toda aquela riqueza contida na loja. Desde então começou a pensar que precisava roubar um daqueles carros. Se conseguisse pelo menos um, teria todo o dinheiro que precisava para abrir sua própria loja e ficaria rico como sempre sonhou, deixando aquela vida de pobreza para trás. Se não fosse um aluno brilhante, jamais teria conseguido a bolsa de estudos na escola para ricos onde conhecera Jack. Entretanto, o ensino médio estava acabando, seu pai tinha morrido e Sawyer precisava se confrontar com a realidade de sua situação. Além disso, Liv o apoiava em tudo o que ele fazia, só precisava ser corajoso o bastante para fazer o que era preciso. _

_- Tome!- Jack entregou o passe para ele. – Mas continuo achando isso tudo uma grande idiotice, sua e da Liv. Vocês não vão chegar à lugar algum com esses carros, eles possuem placas rastreáveis!_

_- Tiraremos as placas. Nós pensamos em tudo. E pense assim, Jack, depois que eu fizer isso, você nunca mais vai precisar nos ver, vai poder me odiar para sempre sem nenhum problema..._

_- Eu não odeio você.- disse Jack. – Se eu te odiasse, você não estaria aqui na minha casa agora. Eu só não entendo como pôde ter dormido com a Liv? Como pôde ter feito isso comigo?_

_- Pergunte a ela se tiver chance.- respondeu Sawyer. – Obrigado, amigo._

_Ele deixou o quarto de Jack pela janela, do jeito que tinha entrado. Jack passou a mãos pelos cabelos compridos e escuros. Estava muito preocupado e cansado das inconseqüências de Sawyer nos últimos tempos, principalmente agora que Olívia estava envolvida. Embora tivesse dado o cartão de passe para ele, Jack não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Depois de uma hora andando em seu quarto de um lado para o outro, ele decidiu que iria deixar as mágoas contra Sawyer de lado e impedir que ele e Olívia cometessem um dos maiores erros de suas vidas._

_- Pai, eu vou sair!- Jack anunciou para o pai que trabalhava até tarde, diante do computador em seu escritório, a porta estava entreaberta e ele viu quando Jack passou por ela._

_- Mas tão tarde assim?- Christian indagou._

_- Prometo que não vou demorar.- disse Jack, pegando as chaves de seu carro e indo para a garagem da mansão. Jack esperava chegar à loja a tempo de impedi-los, porém, o desfecho daquela noite não terminou como ele esperava. _

_Depois de sair da casa de Jack, Sawyer encontrou Olívia a algumas quadras da Star Cars. Ela havia bebido cerveja e também uísque. Sawyer notou que ela estava um pouco alta quando se encontraram e ficou preocupado:_

_- Baby, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?_

_Olívia piscou os olhos azuis e sorriu. O sorriso que havia conquistado Sawyer e Jack desde o primeiro dia de aulas no ensino médio._

_- É claro que quero fazer isso.- respondeu ela. – E quer saber? Não estou fazendo isso somente pelo dinheiro. Mas também faço isso porque estarei fazendo com você, Sawyer. Sempre foi você..._

_As palavras dela acalentaram qualquer dúvida que ele pudesse ter e Sawyer trocou um longo beijo com ela antes de seguirem caminho para a loja. De posse do cartão de passe, foi muito fácil entrar na loja e burlar a segurança. O tio de Jack confiava muito na tecnologia e não havia mais do que dois vigias de plantão naquela noite. _

_Mas o que Sawyer não sabia, era que ele jamais sairia daquela loja com o carro dos seus sonhos, muito menos Olívia. O destino dela já estava traçado desde que adentrara a loja de carros._

_Sawyer era bom com aparatos eletrônicos e não teve nenhuma dificuldade para desligar as câmeras. Uma vez que o sistema de segurança todo estava em stand by, ambos puseram-se a escolher os carros que levariam._

_Olívia parecia mais feliz do que em qualquer outro dia que Sawyer a tivesse visto. Ela estava vibrante, entrava e saia dos carros, experimentava os motores. Estava tão poderosa e segura de si que parecia que nada poderia destruí-la. _

_No entanto, a entrada repentina da polícia pouco tempo depois que eles estavam na loja deixou Sawyer chocado. Ele não compreendia como a polícia poderia ter descoberto tão depressa o que estava acontecendo na Star Cars se eles haviam planejado minuciosamente cada passo que dariam e ficou mais surpreso ainda com a reação de Liv. Ela puxou uma arma do casaco, que Sawyer nem sabia que ela tinha e ameaçou atirar em um dos policiais. O policial revidou e no segundo seguinte, Olívia St. John, o primeiro grande amor de Jack Shephard e James Sawyer, estava morto. _

_E foi bem ali que a amizade já por um fio dos dois terminou, pelo motivo mais antigo do mundo, a rixa pelo amor da mesma mulher que acabou morta diante dos olhos de Sawyer. _

- Eu entendi tudo errado!- disse Jack. – Achei que você tivesse começado com os roubos porque era um irresponsável que só queria curtir a vida e não ligava para coisa nenhuma. Mas eu devia ter percebido o que estava acontecendo, a Liv te manipulou, manipulou a nós dois!

- Jack, do que você está falando? Você foi um dedo duro do caramba!- Depois que eu saí do reformatório só conseguia pensar que precisava me vingar de você e não tive essa oportunidade até que...

- Eu me apaixonei pela Kate.- Jack completou.

- É irônico, mas eu não fazia ideia do que existia entre você e a Kate, mas no final eu me casei com ela e indiretamente tive a minha vingança, então não profane a memória da Liv dizendo que ela me manipulou, a ideia de roubar a Star Cars foi minha, não dela. A cada vez que você me levava lá para ver os carros eu pensava por que uns tem tanto e outros tem tão pouco?

- A ideia do roubo pode ter sido sua, Sawyer, mas foi a Liv quem te persuadiu a fazer isso com aquelas histórias sobre o padrasto dela que sequer eram verdadeiras!

- Como você sabe disso? Ela nunca contou pra você, mas contou pra mim.

- Sawyer, ela inventou todas aquelas histórias e te convenceu a roubar a Star Cars porque ela queria morrer.

Sawyer piscou os olhos, incrédulo.

- O quê? Mas que conversa é essa?

- A Olívia tinha um câncer terminal, Sawyer. Eu soube depois. Meu pai teve acesso ao laudo da autópsia dela...

- Ah, não... – Sawyer começou a dizer, mas Jack o interrompeu.

- Eu sinto muito, Sawyer, mas foi a Liv quem chamou a polícia. Ela tinha uma arma e aposto que não contou pra você.

Sawyer estava pasmo diante daquelas revelações.

- Foi por isso que ela ameaçou o policial. Porque ela queria levar um tiro e morrer. A Liv ficou sabendo que tinha a doença pouco antes da festa do Faraday, foi por isso que ela bebeu daquele jeito e dormiu com você...

- Mas ela nunca me disse... – Sawyer disse aquelas palavras, muito magoado.

- Ela não contou a verdade, nem pra você nem pra mim.- disse Jack. – E eu não te procurei para te contar tudo porque eu estava com raiva de você. Depois do reformatório você entrou mesmo naquela de roubar carros e foi pra prisão estadual, nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes...

- Você foi pra escola de medicina...caramba, eu nunca pensei...

Jack estendeu sua mão para ele e ofertou:

- Sei que será impossível pra nós dois esquecermos o que aconteceu, mas nós poderíamos tentar nos dar bem outra vez, pelo bem da Mandy...

- Na verdade, ela me fez esse pedido agora a pouco.- Sawyer revelou.

- O que me diz?- Jack ainda mantinha sua mão suspensa no ar. Sawyer finalmente apertou a mão dele e disse:

- Não sou nem um santo, Jack. Eu fiz um monte de bobagens depois desse incidente e agora estou tentando consertar.

- Nem me fale.- disse Jack, pensando na nova vida que teria ao lado de Kate e Mandy. – Há pouco tempo eu nem sabia que era pai.

- E eu nem sabia que o amor da minha vida estava mais perto do que eu pensava.- contou Sawyer.

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Não, não estou falando da Kate.- ele apressou-se em dizer. – A Kate foi muito importante na minha vida, mas a filha do meu chefe sempre foi a dona do meu coração. E só agora percebi isso de verdade.

- Está falando de Ana-Lucia Cortez?- agora era Jack quem estava surpreso. – Quando se envolveu com ela?

- Na mesma época em que você se envolveu com a Kate.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Que bela dupla nós somos, hein? Duas adolescentes naquela época...

- Ana está grávida!- disse Sawyer. – Acho que nunca estive tão feliz...- acrescentou diante do olhar perplexo de Jack.

- Mas como foi isso? Vocês voltaram? Como eu e Kate?

- Bem, ainda não posso dizer que voltamos, mas sim ela está mesmo grávida.

- Grávida!- exclamou Jack. – Acho que só posso te desejar os parabéns.

Kate e Mandy voltaram à sala e dessa vez a menina tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- E então, conversou com sua mãe?- Sawyer perguntou.

Mandy assentiu e em seguida olhou para Jack:

- Me desculpe, Jack, por ter dito que odiava você. Eu não te odeio.

- Eu sei que não.- falou ele. – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu não sei bem o que dizer pra você... – ela confessou em sua voz infantil. – Mas eu não quero que o Sawyer deixe de ser o meu pai...

Jack olhou para Sawyer. Kate se aproximou da filha e lhe acarinhou os cabelos, passando-lhe apoio.

- Ele não vai deixar de ser o seu pai. Acredito que ele já deve ter dito isso pra você.

A menina fez que sim.

- Então, tudo o que eu quero é pedir uma chance pra você.- disse Jack. – Eu amo muito a sua mãe e queremos ficar juntos, mas só faremos isso se for bom pra você nesse momento, Mandy. Eu sou seu pai, mas não quero ser um intruso na sua vida. Me perdoe por não ter estado com você desde que nasceu.

- Mas o Sawyer estava. Ele cuidou bem de mim enquanto você estava longe.- contou Mandy. – Ele fez tudo que o que um pai precisa fazer por sua filha.

Kate sentiu uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos e notou que os olhos de Sawyer estavam marejados. Jack engoliu em seco e disse, com tristeza na voz:

- Tudo bem Mandy, eu posso entender seu amor pelo Sawyer. Ele é o único pai que você conhece. Talvez seja melhor eu ir agora, falo com sua mãe depois... – ele começou a se levantar do sofá, mas Mandy o deteve.

- Não, Jack. Eu quero que você fique. Só disse que o Sawyer cuidou de mim enquanto você estava longe, mas agora que você está aqui pra cuidar de mim, pode dividir a tarefa com o meu pai porque agora ele terá outra criança para cuidar além de mim. Oops!- Mandy levou as duas mãos à boca percebendo que contara o segredo de seu pai.

- Isso era para ser um segredo, menina tagarela!- disse Sawyer, mas não estava se importando realmente que ela tivesse contado.

- Sawyer, do que ela está falando?- perguntou Kate.

Ele suspirou fundo e respondeu:

- Ok, é uma longa história, mas Ana-Lucia e eu vamos ter um bebê.

Kate abriu a boca, surpresa.

- Eu sabia disso! Sabia que devia haver alguma coisa entre vocês. Eu percebi isso no dia da nossa audiência...mas como é que pode? Ela era a minha advogada!

- E mesmo estando comigo, ela fez seu trabalho com muito profissionalismo, não foi Kate? A mulher praticamente me ferrou na nossa separação então acho que você não tem mais nada a dizer, certo?

Ela colocou a mão no peito.

- Meu Deus! Isso é coisa demais pra minha cabeça!

- Eu preciso ir agora.- anunciou Sawyer. – Tenho um assunto muito importante a resolver.- ele puxou a filha para seu colo e a beijou na testa. – Se precisar de mim sabe que pode me ligar quando quiser, não sabe, minha sardentinha?

- Sim, papai.- Mandy respondeu abraçando Sawyer.

- Mas que abraço mais gostoso! Puxa! Arrebentou até os meus ossos.

Mandy gargalhou.

- Eu virei buscá-la amanhã para o nosso compromisso, não se esqueça.- ele disse a Mandy.

- Sim, papai.- consentiu a menina recordando-se do pedido dele para que ela o ajudasse a encontrar o anel mais bonito do mundo para uma fada.

- Eu vou te levar até a porta.- disse Kate acompanhando Sawyer. Jack pediu a Mandy que sentasse ao lado dele porque eles ainda tinham muito que conversar.

- Muito obrigada por vir, Sawyer.- falou Kate a ele no corredor.

- De nada, sardenta. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, especialmente no que diz respeito a Mandy.

- Você e a Ana-Lucia? Puxa! Pretende me contar como foi que tudo isso foi acontecer um dia?

- Quem sabe um dia.- disse ele, misterioso.

- Você e o Jack conversaram muito enquanto eu estava com a Mandy? Sabe, notei que vocês pareciam muito à vontade na companhia um do outro... – Kate pescou.

- Digamos que as coisas entre eu e o doutor finalmente se resolveram.

- Por que vocês dois se odiavam tanto afinal? Não faz muito tempo você prometeu que me contaria essa história.

- Kate, certas coisas é melhor que sejam esquecidas.

Ele se virou para ir embora e ela o chamou de volta:

- Sawyer!

Quando ele parou, ela puxou a porta atrás de si e a encostou para que Jack e Mandy não ouvissem o que ela diria a ele.

- Eu estou grávida!- revelou.

- Você também?

- É...eu ainda nem contei pro Jack ou pra Mandy...

- O doutor vai ficar feliz. Você sabe, agora que ele está aqui com você. Meus parabéns!- eles se abraçaram, amigavelmente.

- Eu também estou feliz por você e Ana-Lucia, de verdade.

- Só fique feliz depois que eu falar com ela esta noite. Torça por mim, sardenta, porque se ela aceitar se casar comigo e você não pensar que seria muito esdrúxulo, gostaria que fosse a madrinha.

- Isso é sério?

- Muito sério.

- Se Ana não se importar em ter como madrinha de casamento a ex-mulher do noivo...

Sawyer sorriu.

- É melhor eu ir andando.

- Certo, boa sorte.- disse Kate se virando para voltar para dentro do apartamento.

"Ok, vou precisar de mais do que boa sorte esta noite."- Sawyer pensou consigo quando pegou o elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Que droga, estou de detenção por culpa daquela magrela abusada. Não poderei passar na frente da oficina e ver o meu amor."_

Ana-Lucia leu aquelas linhas que foram escritas há tanto tempo em seu antigo diário, recordando-se do quanto tinha sido uma garota boba oitos anos atrás, sofrendo daquela paixão incurável por Sawyer. E o pior de tudo é que ainda se sentia assim, a mesma garota do passado, amando o mesmo homem e sonhando com as mesmas coisas. Não importava o quanto sua vida tivesse mudado, o quanto tinha amadurecido, o destino parecia sempre levá-la de volta para junto de Sawyer.

- Fadinha, você está aí?

O estômago dela se retorceu em ansiedade ao ouvir a voz dele vinda da varanda na casa dos pais dela. Ela tinha ido até lá a pedido da mãe para pegar algumas roupas entre outros objetos pessoais de Raquel porque ela passaria a noite no hospital com o marido. No entanto, ela sentiu uma irresistível vontade de ir até seu antigo quarto e olhar as coisas do passado, isso porque a conversa que tivera com seu pai no hospital a fizera pensar.

"Já é hora de parar de ter medo, Ana-Lucia."

Ela deixou o quarto e foi abrir a porta para Sawyer.

- Estive no hospital e sua mãe me disse que você tinha vindo pra cá.

- Sawyer, eu... – ela começou a dizer, mas foi silenciada pelas palavras dele:

- Olha, nem adianta querer me mandar embora porque dessa vez eu não vou!

- Ok!- ela disse e foi ele quem ficou surpreso.

- Ok?

- É, tudo bem. Eu não vou te mandar embora.

- Bom.- disse ele, retomando a compostura. – Melhor assim, porque eu preciso que você venha comigo.

- Pra onde?- ela indagou.

Sawyer estendeu sua mão para ela e Ana a aceitou. Ele a levou até o gramado onde o mustang que ele tinha comprado para ela estava estacionado.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta.- disse ele e ela assentiu indo para o lado do carona, mas ele a parou. – Não, eu disse que nós vamos dar uma volta, mas você vai dirigir!

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo, Ana-Lucia. Você vai dirigir e vai ficar tudo bem porque eu estarei junto de você o tempo todo.

- Mas eu não consigo mais dirigir!- ela protestou. – Meu pai tem tentado, mas eu não consigo. Eu fico com tanto medo!- Ana colocou uma mão protetora sobre a barriga. – Não quero perder meu bebê de novo. Eu não poderia suportar.

- Você não vai perder o nosso bebê. Eu te asseguro fadinha. Entra no carro. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mesmo morrendo de medo, Ana-Lucia entrou no carro e sentou-se ao volante. Sawyer sentou-se no banco do carona. Segurou uma das mãos dela e a beijou, entregando as chaves do carro em seguida.

Os dedos de Ana estavam tremendo, mas ela ligou a chave na ignição e deu partida. O coração saltou dentro do peito e ela fraquejou ao ouvir o ronco do motor.

- Não, eu não posso.

- Você pode, Ana-Lucia!- disse Sawyer. – Agora coloque seu pé no acelerador e segure o volante.

Ela seguiu as instruções dele e aos poucos colocou o carro para andar. Sawyer lhe massageava os ombros enquanto ela ganhava a pista. No começo o carro ia bem devagarzinho, mas logo começou a ganhar uma velocidade mais constante e quando percebeu, Ana-Lucia estava dirigindo novamente.

- Eu estou dirigindo!- ela exclamou, feliz. – Oh, meu Deus, eu estou dirigindo!

- Sim, fadinha, você está dirigindo.- disse Sawyer tão empolgado quanto ela.

Aproveitando que ela estava mais relaxada, ele ligou o som do carro e a canção do U2 encheu o ambiente como num passe de mágica.

- Essa música... – murmurou Ana.

- É, eu sei!- falou Sawyer, aumentando o volume do rádio.

"_See the stone __set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you…_

_Slight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you…with or without you"_

Ana-Lucia parou o carro de repente no acostamento, numa região onde quase não havia trânsito, e sem dizer nada, ela se virou para Sawyer e o beijou profundamente. A música continuou tocando e uma chuva fina começou a cair do lado de fora, respingando os vidros do carro. Já era final de tarde e o pôr-do-sol tornava o momento deles mais romântico e verdadeiro.

"_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I`m waiting for you_

_With or without you…with or without you_

_I can`t live with or without you"_

O beijo ficou mais intenso e ela pulou no colo dele sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de fazer sua escolha. Escolhia perdoar Sawyer e seguir em frente para que pudessem finalmente viver seu amor.

Ele retribuía os beijos famintos dela com a mesma intensidade. Logo ela lhe puxava os botões da camisa e arrancava o tecido para fora das calças dele numa pressa desenfreada. Era como nos velhos tempos.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Sawyer ergueu a jardineira jeans que ela usava, peça que a fazia parecer aquela adolescente romântica que fora um dia. Ela sorriu e beijou o pescoço dele, mordiscando-o. As mãos dela desceram para o botão da calça dele e o abriu.

- Preciso de você...ah, como eu preciso... – Sawyer murmurou. Ana ergueu os quadris e deixou que ele lhe tirasse a calcinha, jogando-a para o banco de trás.

- Sabe que vai ter de pegá-la de volta depois, não sabe?- ela o provocou e ele gargalhou.

- Como se isso fosse um problema pra nós dois, baby...

Ela deu uma pequena mordida nos lábios dele e choramingou quando sentiu os dedos dele penetrando-a. Então com a outra mão ele a segurou pela cintura e Ana sentou-se, moldando seu corpo ao dele antes de tomar-lhe a boca novamente e se mover suave para cima e para baixo sobre ele.

Lá fora a chuva aumentava e embaçava os vidros do carro, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com isso, Sawyer só conseguia pensar que no dia seguinte precisaria de um anel, o anel mais perfeito do mundo, que só uma fada usaria.

"_My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_She`s got with me_

_Nothing to win and nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas."- Jack leu a frase e sorriu, fechando o livro _O Pequeno Príncipe _que estivera lendo para Mandy dormir. Ela pedira a ele que o lesse. Era seu livro favorito. Sawyer costumava ler para ela todas as noites, e segundo Mandy, já que Jack era seu pai e agora estaria vivendo com ela e sua mãe, ele precisava aprender do que ela gostava.

Ele colocou o livro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e beijou a testa de Mandy. Sabia que ainda levaria algum tempo para que a menina viesse a confiar inteiramente nele. Por enquanto ela lhe exigiria que se comportasse como Sawyer, o que para Jack era compreensível. Mas com o tempo, ele e Mandy leriam seus próprios livros e fariam seus próprios passeios juntos. Não que ele desejasse que ela se esquecesse de Sawyer que cuidara dela desde que nascera, mas Jack também queria ter seu espaço no coração da filha.

- Ela dormiu?- Kate indagou.

Jack assentiu erguendo-se da poltrona onde estivera sentado.

- Foi um dia cheio.- falou ela, segurando a mão dele e conduzindo-o para fora do quarto de Mandy. – Meu Deus! Nem fui trabalhar.

- Telefonou para sua loja?

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Fiz isso enquanto você e Mandy jogavam vídeo-game. Mas não tive nenhum problema. As meninas cuidaram de tudo pra mim. Falei pra elas que precisava de um tempo.

- Você tem boas funcionárias.- disse ele.

- Liguei pra minha mãe também.

- Pra sua mãe?- ele indagou, surpreso.

- Sim.- Kate assentiu. – Eu a encontrei na rua ontem, numa situação terrível. – Senti que precisava ajudá-la, apenas isso. Deixei todo o passado de lado e cuidei dela.

Jack sorriu e a abraçou.

- Você fez muito bem. Agiu bem melhor do que eu. Tenho orgulho de você.

Eles beijaram-se e Jack a ergueu em seus braços. Kate apontou para ele a direção da porta de seu quarto. Ele a colocou na cama delicadamente e ela o puxou para que se deitasse junto dela.

Jack tirou os sapatos e a camisa e deitou-se ao lado de Kate. Ela encostou sua testa na dele e eles se olharam profundamente nos olhos.

- Nossa!- ele exclamou. – Como senti falta de olhar pra você.- ele traçou o contorno do rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu me lembro daquele dia em que você estava à porta da escola com os seus amigos... – ele tocou o nariz arrebitado dela. - ...o piercing no nariz, as pequenas sardas, aquela maldita meia arrastão preta...

Kate deu uma risada.

- Você se lembra de tudo isso? Pois bem, quando penso em você naquele dia só consigo lembrar de um mauricinho, lindo, mas de olhar sisudo, que se achava melhor do que todo mundo...

Dessa vez foi Jack quem riu.

- E eu vi uma garota meiga, doce, mas perdida, sem saber o que fazer, precisando de um mauricinho que cuidasse dela...

- Eu ainda preciso disso, Jack.

Ele a beijou delicadamente, saboreando devagar a textura dos lábios dela. Kate pegou a mão dele e a levou até sua barriga. Em seguida olhou para ele e disse:

- Eu estou grávida, Jack.- revelou.

A mão dele tremeu sobre a barriga dele, mas ele não a afastou.

- Grávida?- repetiu, parecia um pouco perplexo.

- Eu só descobri ontem, e quero que saiba que mesmo não sabendo que você voltaria pra mim, dessa vez eu pretendia te contar. Não ia te deixar no escuro de novo, Jack.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas levantou a blusa de Kate e tocou diretamente a pele macia de sua barriga, movendo-se sinuosamente, causando pequenos arrepios de prazer nela.

- De quanto tempo você está?

- Faz quanto tempo que tinha me deixado?- ela retorquiu e Jack recordou-se do sexo raivoso que fizeram antes que ele partisse.

- Oh, Kate! Eu fui terrível com você. Eu não devia tê-la agredido daquele jeito...

Kate deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Jack, tinha de acontecer daquele jeito. E sabe por quê?

Ela rolou por cima dele e sentou-se sobre os quadris de Jack, terminando de tirar a blusa.

- Porque é assim que nós somos você e eu. Não poderia ser de outra forma. Esta é a nossa paixão.

Kate se abaixou e beijou-o. Jack rolou com ela na cama fazendo com que ela se deitasse novamente e então beijou-lhe a barriga.

- Eu te amo, Kate. Amo você, a Mandy e o bebê que vamos ter e dessa vez vai ser tudo diferente. Jamais irei deixá-la! Você acredita em mim?

Ela trocou mais um beijo com ele e respondeu:

- Sim, para sempre. Eu te amo, Jack.

Ele a despiu em seguida, com todo o cuidado e carinho que Kate merecia. Fizeram amor e conversaram a noite inteira fazendo planos e construindo sonhos juntos para a nova vida que se iniciava para eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas depois, Kate deu uma grande festa de aniversário para Mandy na Mansão dos Shephard. Jack conversou com seus pais logo depois de fazer as pazes com Kate, e contou tudo a eles sobre ser o pai de Mandy, seu filho que estava por vir e o iminente casamento com a mulher de sua vida.

Apesar do passado, Margot aceitou tudo muito bem, afinal Kate era uma ex-modelo, rica, de muito sucesso e prestígio. O suficiente para que a fútil Margot Shephard a quisesse em seu círculo de amizades.

Claire e Charlie também retornaram de Boston. A melhor amiga de Kate estava radiante com as novidades no clã Shephard e também aproveitou para contar que iria se casar com Charlie. Agora que Charlie também era um famoso integrante de uma banda de rock, também não foi difícil para que o casal Shephard também o aceitasse na família. Kate aproveitou para integrar sua mãe em sua nova família. Diane sentiu-se um pouco fora de foco naquela mansão cheia de pessoas ricas, mas Kate a convenceu de que ela se adaptaria aos poucos.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia foram convidados para a festa. Mandy ficou radiante quando os viu e correu para abraçar o pai.

- Papai!- gritou, empolgada.

Ele a ergueu nos braços.

- Minha sardentinha!

- Eu estava com saudades.- disse a menina, agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu também, minha filha.

Sawyer a pôs de volta no chão e ela voltou sua atenção para Ana. Ela usava um vestido amarelo, solto, que arredondava seu corpo e marcava levemente uma barriguinha que despontava sob o vestido.

- Fadinha, você gostou do anel?- Mandy indagou, sorridente. Ana estendeu sua mão esquerda para ela. Um anel com uma esmeralda no formato de pequenas asas ofuscou a visão da menina por alguns segundos. – Fui eu quem ajudou o papai a escolher.

- É perfeito!- disse Ana.

Kate, que estava se aproximando do casal para cumprimentá-los, teve uma inconfundível sensação de deja vu ao ouvir Mandy chamar Ana de fadinha. Já a tinha ouvido chamá-la assim uma vez, mas foi somente naquele instante que ligou o nome a pessoa, fazendo com que se recordasse de um episódio que ocorrera há oito anos atrás, na noite em que ela propôs a Sawyer que a acompanhasse a Nova York.

- Boa noite, sardenta.- Sawyer a cumprimentou assim que a viu. – Você está linda.

Ela sorriu. Ao contrário de Ana, sua barriga ainda não era visível, principalmente porque usava um vestido preto que disfarçava a silhueta. Sabia que não precisava de nada disso, tinha orgulho de estar grávida, mas certos hábitos de modelo nunca se perdiam.

- Obrigada, Sawyer. Você também está muito elegante. E você, Ana. Está muito bonita.- ela apontou para a barriga de Ana que despontava e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Kate.- disse Ana, orgulhosa, alisando sua barriguinha. – Esse menino vai ser grande.

- Ah, então acha que vai ser um menino?- indagou Kate.

- Minha mãe me convenceu disso.- explicou Ana. – Ela olhou minha barriga esta manhã e afirmou que é um menino. Madre nunca erra, ela acertou o sexo dos bebês de três das nossas vizinhas.

- Interessante!- exclamou Kate. – Acho que ela devia dar uma olhada na minha assim que aparecer mais.

- E então? Pra quando é o casório?- perguntou Jack, se aproximando deles e abraçando Kate por trás.

Sawyer repetiu o gesto com Ana e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a face.

- Pra daqui a um mês.- disse Sawyer.

- Nós vamos nos casar em Guadalajara.- Ana explicou. – Mas vocês serão bem vindos a irem até lá para o nosso casamento.

Jack e Kate agradeceram o convite. Depois que a comida foi servida, Ana procurou Kate e conversou com ela a sós na sacada da mansão.

- Kate, eu só queria te agradecer por não ter ficado zangada comigo quando o Sawyer te contou sobre nós.- ela fez uma pausa. – Falo isso porque fui sua advogada e de repente você pode ter pensado que...

Kate sorriu.

- Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção teria compreendido tudo desde o começo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- Ana perguntou, curiosa.

- Há oito anos atrás, numa noite, Sawyer chegou muito perturbado em casa. Eu estava esperando por ele. Estava desesperada com meus próprios problemas, mas quando o vi, por um momento esqueci dos meus dilemas porque ele estava com uma cara terrível. Perguntei se ele estava bêbado, mas ele negou e eu acrescentei se ele estava assim por causa das coisas que eu tinha dito pra ele mais cedo. Tínhamos terminado.- ela explicou. – Mas então ele disse que eu achava que tudo era por minha causa, mas não era. Era sobre você, Ana. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre vocês naquela noite que o deixou tão abalado. Ele estava chorando e eu nunca o tinha visto chorar antes.

Ana sentiu o coração apertar diante daquela revelação. Ela podia imaginar de qual noite Kate estava falando.

- Eu sofri um acidente de carro terrível há oito anos atrás.- Ana contou. – Eu estava grávida e perdi o bebê. O bebê do Sawyer.

Kate levou as mãos à boca, chocada.

- Eu não sabia. Sinto muito. Agora entendo muita coisa.

- Quando eu engravidei, o Sawyer disse que não iria assumir o bebê. Eu tinha 17 anos, fiquei desesperada e saí no carro do meu pai no meio da chuva...

- Oh, Deus!

- Eu podia ter morrido, mas o Sawyer me salvou. Mesmo assim eu o rejeitei, e o odiei por todos esses anos. Quando eu encontrei você naquela festa, vi a oportunidade de me vingar dele por tudo o que tinha feito comigo, mas acabou acontecendo o contrário. Ele me fez descobrir que eu ainda o amava.

- Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. Realmente feliz por vocês.- Kate pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

- Hey, mamãe, fadinha, vamos tirar uma foto!- Mandy chamou puxando as duas.

Margot segurava a câmera e Claire já tinha se posicionado no sofá da sala com Aaron em seu colo. Sawyer sorriu para Ana e segurou a mão dela, conduzindo-a até o sofá. A situação era inusitada, mas Mandy não parecia se importar com sua nova família composta por dois pais, uma tia, um tio e um primo, além de um avô e duas avós. Isso sem contar os dois irmãozinhos que estavam por vir.

- Alguém pode tirar a foto, por favor?- pediu Margot e uma das amigas socialites dela se ofereceu para tirar a foto.

- Venha, mamãe.- Kate chamou Diane para juntar-se a foto enquanto ela se ajeitava ao lado de Jack. Ela se aproximou timidamente e ficou ao lado da filha.

- Venha, vovô!- Mandy chamou Christian que foi o último a se ajeitar na foto. Jack sorriu ao ver a filha chamando seu pai de avô. Tinha sido fácil chamar o pai dele assim, mas ela ainda não o chamava de papai. Mas Jack sabia que esse dia chegaria e ele seria paciente.

- Digam "Xissssss..."- falou a amiga de Margot com sua voz fanhosa, fazendo todos sorrirem. No momento seguinte a máquina fotográfica captava aquele momento especial onde as famílias Shephard, Sawyer e Pacey se reuniam pela primeira vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 anos depois**

- E essa é a minha parte favorita.- explicou Sawyer ao pequeno Manoel de quase dois anos, mostrando ao filho o vídeo de seu casamento com Ana-Lucia. Na tela ele aparecia todo elegante em uma casaca negra com uma rosa vermelha na lapela. Ana-Lucia por sua vez usava um deslumbrante vestido branco com bordados em strass e um véu longo que cobria um delicado coque em seus cabelos negros, ornados com pequenas pérolas. – Quer saber por que é a minha parte preferida?- indagou ao filho que o olhou com seus enormes olhos negros como os da mãe, e pousou uma das mãozinhas no nariz dele. – Porque esse é o momento em que o padre pergunta a ela se me aceita como seu marido e ela diz sim, Manoelzinho! Você pode acreditar nisso?

O bebê riu como se estivesse entendendo sobre o que o pai estava falando.

- Mama!- Manoelzinho exclamou apontando para a tela da tevê onde se via um close da mãe dele. Ela tinha acabado de dizer o sim e ao lado dela, Sawyer parecia muito emocionado.

- Eu quase desmaiei quando ela disse sim...mas esse é um segredo só nosso, meu filho!

- Nosso!- o bebê repetiu com um sorriso e Sawyer beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Eu te amo, meu filho. Papa te ama muito.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou, assustando-o de repente.

- O que foi, fadinha?- ele indagou. – Alguma coisa com o bebê?- ele apontou para a enorme barriga dela.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente e alisou a barriga com carinho.

- Amor, o bebê está ótimo, mas eu não vou ficar se você não for logo se arrumar. A Kate acabou de ligar perguntando por que estamos atrasados e eu respondi a ela que o motivo é que sou casada com um homem chamado James Sawyer.

- Já está na hora?

- Baby, nós vamos para um jantar de ação de graças, não uma ceia de ação de graças. Já passa das seis e nós ainda temos que buscar os meus pais.

- Desculpa, amor.- disse ele beijando-a levemente nos lábios e entregando Manoelzinho para ela.

- Mama!- o bebê falou alegre estendendo os bracinhos para ela.

- Mi bebecito lindo! (Meu bebezinho lindo!)- disse Ana, acalentando-o em seu colo. Ela olhou para o vídeo do casamento passando na tevê e deu um sorriso travesso. – Assistindo ao vídeo do nosso casamento de novo, amor? Ás vezes eu me pergunto quem é o homem na nossa relação.- brincou. – Essas coisas melosas e românticas combinariam mais comigo, não acha?

Ele apareceu só de cueca na sala, fechando os botões da blusa azul de mangas compridas.

- Não fadinha, eu sou o mais romântico. E se você quiser nós podemos ler "Toque-me"juntos mais tarde.

Ela riu.

- Não sei não. Eu sei o que acontece no final quando lemos essa história juntos, baby.

- É a melhor parte.- ele acrescentou, voltando para o quarto para vestir as calças.

Ana riu outra vez, deliciada com a felicidade que vinha experimentando desde que resolveu aceitar Sawyer de verdade em sua vida. Há dois eles tinham se casado em Guadalajara e compraram uma casa ampla com varanda e quintal no mesmo bairro onde moravam os pais dela. No início tiveram que fazer um empréstimo para pagar as prestações da casa, no entanto, a loja de Sawyer continuou prosperando e logo eles puderam quitar todas as dívidas que possuíam. Agora a oficina de design para carros de Sawyer era a mais conhecida e importante em Los Angeles.

Ana-Lucia também prosperou em sua profissão. Com o tempo ela se tornou uma advogada muito procurada e deixou a sociedade com Goodwin para abrir seu próprio escritório num prédio adjacente a sua casa que ela conseguiu comprar com seu alto salário. Reformou o lugar e o transformou em um moderno centro de advocacia. Assim ela podia trabalhar e ficar perto do filho sempre. Não se arrependia de sua decisão, especialmente agora que uma menina estava a caminho.

- Baby!- ela chamou Sawyer depois de alguns minutos, impaciente. Então ele apareceu, lindo, as mechas do cabelo loiro e comprido caindo pelo rosto. Ana jamais quis que ele cortasse o cabelo, ela amava aquele ar de juventude e rebeldia nele. – Você está... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu dizendo:

- Eu sei!

- Convencido!- ela brincou com ele.

- Papa!- Manoelzinho estendeu os bracinhos para o pai que o pegou dos braços de Ana e o colocou em seu cangote. – É melhor irmos. Seu Manoel já deve estar mais do que impaciente.

- Não mais do que a Claire deve estar.- disse Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire olhou o relógio pela enésima vez. Levou a mão à corrente prateada em seu pescoço que pertencera à sua mãe, e torceu o fio prateado nervosamente. A casa estava impecável, o Buffet absolutamente perfeito e os convidados quase todos lá, então por que ela se sentia tão angustiada? Devia ser aquela sua mania de perfeição. Mania essa que Claire nem sabia que tinha durante seus anos de rebeldia.

- Claire, querida, tudo está lindo.- Margot elogiou e Claire sorriu para a madrasta. Em todos aqueles anos, ela nunca pensou que se tornariam amigas um dia, mas com o tempo percebeu que ela e a madrasta tinham mais coisas em comum do que pensavam.

- Obrigada, Margot. Fiz o meu melhor para organizar tudo.- Claire respondeu.

- Estou orgulhosa de você.- Margot acrescentou, abraçando a enteada.

Aquele jantar de ação de graças seria muito especial para Claire porque fazia exatamente dez anos desde que ela viera morar nos Estados Unidos e se tornara uma Shephard. Muitas coisas aconteceram durante aqueles longos anos, coisas boas e ruins, mas de tudo Claire soube tirar uma boa lição e principalmente experiência de vida. Ela devia muito ao irmão por ter cuidado dela e acreditado nela quando ninguém parecia acreditar. Sua amizade com Kate também fora muito importante quando chegara à Los Angeles sentindo-se tão perdida. Lembrava com carinho dos momentos de rebeldia com a amiga, comprando cerveja escondido, pegando o carro de Jack sem permissão e da inesquecível festa na piscina que promovera sem autorização, convidando todo o pessoal da escola. Temo tempos divertidos, mas irresponsáveis e loucos. Claire não tinha saudades daquele tempo porque passou a acreditar que tudo na vida possuía uma fase e agora ela estava vivendo a melhor fase de todas, casada com Charlie, sendo mãe de Aaron e investindo na carreira mais improvável do mundo: promoter. Há dois anos que Claire começara a trabalhar promovendo festas, o negócio deu tão certo que ela abriu sua própria empresa e se associou à Naomi Hume.

Para comemorar seus dez anos em LA, Claire promoveu aquele jantar e convidou alguns dos amigos dos tempos da escola, como Libby e Hurley, os dois tinham finalmente se casado no último verão, Naomi e Desmond, Scott e seu irmão Steve, ambos ainda continuavam solteiros e Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, que aliás estavam atrasados para o jantar como era de se esperar.

Enquanto Claire andava às voltas com suas preocupações de promover um jantar de ação de graças inesquecível, Jack e Kate estavam comemorando mais um ano de casados naquela mesma noite. Tinham planos de viajar juntos após o jantar para aquela mesma cabana onde passaram um divertido e inusitado fim de semana a dois anos atrás. Mandy e o bebê deles, Tommy, iriam ficar com Sawyer e Ana durante os três dias que eles passariam fora.

- Ansiosa pela noite de hoje?- Jack indagou surgindo de repente por trás de Kate e beijado-lhe o lóbulo da orelha de forma sedutora.

- Não paro de pensar nisso.- Kate comentou com voz maliciosa. – Pelo jeito vai dar tudo certo dessa vez. Mamãe ainda está em Aruba, mas eu já falei com Sawyer e Ana para ficarem com as crianças pra gente.

- Hum, não sei se quero deixar nossos filhos com Sawyer.- disse ele, fingindo seriedade. A rixa entre eles dois tinha acabado desde a conversa esclarecedora no antigo apartamento de Kate há dois anos, mas de vez em quando Jack gostava de provocar a esposa com isso, fingindo antipatia pelo melhor amigo.

- Por que?- ela indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Porque se os deixarmos três dias com Sawyer, as crianças voltarão para casa falando com aquele sotaque sulista, você sabe...

Kate riu.

- Quem é que tem sotaque sulista?- Sawyer apareceu de repente, entrando na sala com o filho no colo, acompanhado de Ana-Lucia.

- Você, uai!- Jack gracejou e Sawyer deu um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro do médico.

- Desde quando eu falo assim?- retrucou Sawyer fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Oi, Manoelzinho.- Kate derreteu-se pelo bebê e o pegou no colo, indo cumprimentar Ana. – Meu Deus, Ana, você está cada dia maior. O que sua mãe disse dessa vez?

- Que vai ser uma menina.- Ana contou. – Você sabe, ela nunca erra. Cadê a Mandy e o Tommy?

- Estão brincando no quarto com o Aaron. E os seus pais?

- Estão cumprimentando Margot e Christian.

- O Manoelzinho está cada dia mais lindo.- Kate elogiou.

- Sorte que ele não puxou pra você.- Jack brincou e Sawyer olhou para Ana, apontando para o amigo.

- Depois sou eu, hein?

Ana sorriu.

- Vocês deviam ter outro filho.- ela sugeriu.

- Ah, não, no momento... – Jack e Kate disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Deviam seguir nosso exemplo. Eu e Ana pretendemos ter uns dez ou doze filhos.

- Ou talvez vinte.- Ana acrescentou, rindo. Kate a puxou delicadamente pelo braço, dizendo:

- Já está tudo pronto para hoje à noite.- e as duas se afastaram indo conversar com os demais convidados. Ana-Lucia estava ansiosa para falar com Libby e Naomi. Nikki tinha acabado de chegar com Paulo também. Ao que tudo indicava, apenas Shannon não tinha sido convidada para o jantar.

Claire ficou muito feliz ao final do encontro. Tudo saiu exatamente como ela esperava e depois que todos foram embora, ela ficou à janela, olhando Kate se despedir dos filhos e colocá-los no carro de Sawyer. Sua expressão era pensativa.

- O que foi?- Jack indagou se aproximando de repente.

- Eu estava aqui pensando.- Claire falou. – A minha vida é o que é hoje por causa de você, meu irmão.

- Ah, não vem com todo esse sentimentalismo, maninha.- ele brincou.

- Estou falando sério. Se você não tivesse cuidado de mim, eu teria voltado para a Austrália e terminado meus dias em uma loja de tatuagens...

- Toda vestida de preto.- ele completou. – Que visão deprimente.

Claire deu um sorriso.

- Você me salvou, Jack.

- Você acha mesmo isso?- ele retrucou. – Não, foi você quem me salvou, Claire. Eu não estava vivendo de verdade antes de você vir para cá. Eu era como um zumbi, acordava de manhã para trabalhar e depois voltava para dormir. Mas quando conheci você eu percebi que tinha de acordar para a vida, para não deixar você se transformar em alguém vazio como eu e de quebra ainda trouxe a Kate pra minha vida.

Eles olharam para ela lá embaixo e acenaram. Ele já se despedira dos filhos e Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam partindo. Kate acenou de volta para eles com um sorriso.

- Agora posso dizer que a minha vida é completa porque a tenho comigo.- ele acrescentou e Claire assentiu porque se sentia exatamente da mesma forma em relação a Charlie.

- Faça uma boa viagem, meu irmão e feliz aniversário de casamento.

- Obrigado.- ele agradeceu.

Duas horas mais tarde, ele e Kate estavam na estrada. Ela falava com Mandy e Tommy ao telefone. As crianças diziam que estavam se divertindo muito na casa de Sawyer e Ana, mas que ela acabara de dizer que já era hora de irem para cama.

- Está bem querida, mamãe vai desligar agora. Eu ligo pra vocês assim que puder. O papai está mandando abraços e beijos.

Kate desligou o telefone e Jack parecia muito sério ao volante.

- O que foi, amor?

- Nada.- disse ele.

- Jack, você tem certeza que sabe para onde estamos indo?

- É claro que eu sei. Já estivemos lá antes, se lembra?

- É, lembro, mas também me lembro o que aconteceu da última vez.

- Por que você acha que aconteceria de novo?- ele indagou e o pneu do carro estourou de repente no meio da estrada. Kate sufocou um grito.

Jack desceu do carro e foi olhar o estrago.

- Kate, vou precisar de uma lanterna. Pega no porta-luvas pra mim, por favor?

- Ai, eu já vi esse filme.- ela resmungou pegando a lanterna para ele e descendo do carro. – Essa é a parte em que você diz que estava seguindo o mapa.

- Mas eu estava seguindo o mapa.

Eles ouviram um súbito barulho vindo da floresta.

- O que foi isso?- Kate perguntou assustada, agarrando-se ao corpo do marido.

- Parece um alce... – disse Jack.

- Tá legal. Vamos ficar calmos.- falou Kate. – Tira o seu casaco...

- Hein?

O barulho tornou-se mais audível e um enorme alce apareceu por entre as árvores.

- Dá o seu casaco para ele e corre!- Kate gritou e Jack jogou o casaco para o alce.

Eles correram pela trilha e alguns minutos depois estavam rindo e se beijando. O chalé não estava longe, Jack sabia o tempo todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou no quarto com uma expressão derrotada, parecia extremamente cansado. Ana que estava lendo deitada na cama, sorriu.

- As crianças finalmente dormiram?- ela indagou.

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo e deitando-se na cama junto dela. Estreitou-a entre os braços e a beijou na boca.

- Ainda quer ter vinte filhos?

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Queria ter uns duzentos, desde que seja com você.

Ela riu e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dele.

- Sawyer, algum dia você chegou a pensar que a felicidade existia de verdade?

- Eu não sabia o que era felicidade, fadinha, até te conhecer. Até você me envolver com o seu encantamento.

Ana deitou a cabeça no peito dele e Sawyer pousou uma mão em sua barriga e ficou sentindo os pequenos movimentos do bebê.

- Pois o meu "encantamento"demorou muito para funcionar com você. Acho que sou uma fada fajuta.

Sawyer gargalhou.

- Não, eu penso que talvez tivesse que ser assim, sabe? O coração tem suas razões. Tantas coisas aconteceram e terminamos juntos. Se existe uma força maior que nos guia, essa força nos trouxe até o momento atual.

- Acho que você está certo.- Ana concordou. – O mesmo aconteceu para Jack e Kate, e acontece todos os dias para milhões de pessoas ao redor do mundo. São as razões do coração, como você disse, deveríamos escutá-lo mais.

- Hum.- ele respondeu sonolento.

Ana deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Boa noite, meu príncipe.

- Boa noite, fadinha.

FIM


End file.
